Doctor Grace, TOME 1-Lost
by Leelou67
Summary: Il était rare que Tony soit de bonne humeur à chaque fois que cette maudite date revenait. Mais en ce seize décembre 2014, on vient lui annoncer qu'il risque de ne pas avoir le temps de se reposer. Entre cette nouvelle menace qui plane au-dessus des Avengers et un fantôme du passé surgissant brusquement de l'ombre, il se demande en quoi sa journée aurait pu être pire...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Après avoir longuement réfléchi et pris mon courage à deux mains, je poste ENFIN cette fiction sur l'univers Marvel que j'ai commencé à écrire en 2017… Oui, j'ai vraiment mis tout ce temps à me décider à me lancer dans la publication… Bref, je posterai deux chapitres par semaine si tout va bien, le mercredi et le dimanche, en espérant que cela vous plaise… Mais avant, toute chose, voici une petite mise au point sur le déroulement de cette histoire (ATTENTION, SPOILERS) :**

-Se passe après : Captain America : The first Avenger, X-Men : le commencement, X-Men : Days of Future Past, Iron Man, Hulk, Iron Man 2, Thor, Avengers, X-Men : Apocalypse, Iron Man 3, Thor : The Dark World, Captain America : the Winter Soldier, Gardiens de la Galaxie

-Chronologie totalement revisitée (exemple : les trois premiers films X-Men sortis au cinéma avant 2010 ne représentent pas le présent mais le futur -dans « Days of future past », le Logan qui voyage dans le temps est donc bien plus vieux-), plein de dates ont été changées.

-Nous sommes en **_2014_** au début de l'histoire, un rappel de la date sera indiqué en début de chaque chapitre pour une meilleure compréhension.

-Normalement des éléments des films tels que « X-Men : le commencement » coïncident avec des faits historiques. Ce sont d'autres guerres qui ont frappé les X-Men (par exemple, le débarquement en 61 dans la baie des cochons dans « X-Men : le commencement » est remplacé ici par la guerre qui a frappé la Côte d'Ivoire en 2002). Le prologue résumera en bref la situation avant de se plonger dans le récit en lui-même.

-Beaucoup de détails concernant les deux clans de héros ont été modifiés. Je me base sur le Peter Maximoff des X-men, et sur la Wanda des Avengers (puisqu'elle n'est pas dans les X-Men) et certains événements n'arrivent pas au même endroit que dans les films. Certains personnages ont beaucoup plus souffert que « d'habitude » (en même temps, ils s'en prennent toujours plein dans la figure, alors un truc de plus ou de moins… En fait, je voulais exploiter le côté plus sombre et sérieux de l'un des personnages en particulier, alors j'ai rajouté quelque chose à son passé déjà un peu compliqué, vous le découvrirez assez rapidement. Ensuite, certains Avengers (2 en particulier) ont une famille plus « étendue » que dans les films de bases, plusieurs ont des membres supplémentaires dans leur famille que j'ai entièrement créé)

-Mélange de plusieurs choses, notamment l'histoire qui tourne autour d'HYDRA et « Avengers : l'ère d'Ultron », mais revisité.

-Loki n'a pas remplacé Odin sur le trône d'Asgard à la fin de « Thor : le monde des Ténèbres »

-Les événements de « Dark Phoenix » seront revus et pour certains, modifiés (notamment la mort de Raven)

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Clint tapait nerveusement du pied. Il était rare que Nick ne leur demande de s'occuper d'un problème en ville en leur laissant si peu de temps pour se préparer et pour rassembler une équipe digne de ce nom. Heureusement, cela n'avait pas été trop difficile pour lui et Natasha de prévenir les autres, les informant qu'ils risqueraient d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire. Il avait cependant été surpris de voir Thor débarquer via le Bifröst afin de les rejoindre. Ce dernier leur avait brièvement expliqué qu'Heimdall l'avait informé des complications auxquelles ils faisaient face. Steve avait lui aussi répondu présent et ensemble, ils avaient été chercher Bruce, qui n'avait pourtant pas été très motivé à l'idée de faire appel à « l'autre » encore une fois, surtout depuis qu'il avait failli détruire une ville entière dans une précédente mission.

-Ca ne lui ressemble pas, _marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les cinq vers le lieu où se situaient les ennuis grâce à un vaisseau qui les déposerait avant de repartir aussitôt, n'étant pas suffisamment « solide » pour résister à une quelconque forme d'attaque_. Depuis quand il nous prévient à la dernière minute ? Et d'après ce qu'il racontait, nous risquons de ne pas être assez !

-On se débrouillera, _lui lança la rouquine en vérifiant une nouvelle fois ses chargeurs. _

-Ne devrait-on pas prévenir Stark pour qu'il puisse lui aussi nous aider ? _interrogea Thor en fronçant les sourcils, mais sa remarque fut accueillie avec une certaine désapprobation de la part des quatre autres. _Je sais bien qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé aujourd'hui, mais le problème est important…

-On se débrouillera, _répéta Natasha sans le regarder. _Pas question qu'on le mêle à une série d'emmerdes aujourd'hui. De toutes façons, je crois que Fury s'en est déjà chargé sans nous en avoir parlé, donc la question ne se pose pas.

Le dieu hocha la tête, ayant bien compris le message, tandis que l'appareil dans lequel ils se trouvaient se stabilisa peu à peu.

-Vous êtes prêts ? _demanda Steve à son équipe en se redressant avant de marcher vers l'ouverture du vaisseau_. Souvenez-vous que notre but est de limiter les dégâts et nous débarrasser de nos ennemis le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Banner, vous pourrez vous lâcher une fois dehors, nous nous débrouillerons pour vous ramener cette fois, _ajouta-t-il en tournant la tête vers le scientifique, et celui-ci acquiesça en silence, aussi motivé que ses collègues_.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils furent ensuite lâchés dehors face à une menace qui leur était totalement inconnue.

. . . . . . . .

L'homme venait de lui exposer la situation, et autant affirmer que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Elle se doutait qu'il agissait toujours en ayant consciencieusement réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes ou bien de ceux de ses employés, mais à certains moments, elle en venait à se demander s'il savait réellement ce qu'il faisait où s'il y allait en totale improvisation. Cela ne l'aurait pas étonné que la seconde proposition soit la bonne. Après tout, elle avait été habituée à plus fou encore, au SHIELD. Ce n'était qu'un simple détail de plus qui venait s'ajouter à un tas d'éléments anormaux qu'ils devaient gérer en permanence. C'était leur boulot de s'en charger, et parfois, les choses se calmaient un peu, et elle pouvait bénéficier de plus de temps libre qu'elle n'en avait déjà.

Mais lorsque l'homme l'avait appelée, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions. Elle avait pris quelques jours de « congé » pour justement décompresser de tout ce qui leur était tombé dessus depuis quelques mois, et elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose : ne plus entendre parler de la moindre catastrophe pendant les trois prochaines années à venir. Bien sûr, elle avait beau espérer, il y avait toujours un problème. Et cette fois-ci, c'était Nick Fury qui avait pris la décision de la contacter, la dérangeant dans son _break_.

-Ils risquent d'avoir besoin d'aide, _lui affirma-t-il, jugeant bon de se justifier pour l'avoir « perturbée »._

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, _lui répondit-elle en posant ses pieds sur le bureau devant elle, assise dans une chaise qui lui faisait face, mais l'homme la réprimanda rapidement et elle se réinstalla convenablement. _

-Vous savez quand même qu'il s'agit d'un problème de taille ?

La jeune femme se redressa et s'appuya de ses deux coudes sur la surface plane en bois.

-Que je résume la situation, _souffla-t-elle en plissant les yeux. _En deux-mille deux, vous nous avez laissé nous débrouiller sur un autre continent avec une bande de cinglés qui a bien failli nous tuer*. Trois ans plus tard, il a encore fallu que l'on assume seuls le fait que Raven voulait tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid, et nous l'en avons empêchée juste à temps, sans quoi notre monde aurait fini par plonger dans le chaos**. En deux-mille dix, vous nous avez envoyées, Romanoff et moi, venir en aide à Stark pour déjouer une menace terroriste qui le visait, et également pour l'empêcher de crever à cause du dérèglement de son réacteur***. En deux-mille douze, vous nous avez formellement interdit, à moi et mon groupe, de venir en aide aux Avengers parce que vous vouliez voir de quoi ils étaient capables face à une menace extraterrestre, même si plusieurs d'entre nous étaient sur place****. Et l'an passé, en deux-mille-treize, nous avons été confrontés à _Apocalypse_, qui a presque réussi à nous vaincre, et nous avons perdu plusieurs des nôtres sans que personne autour de sache ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé*****. Pour tout le monde, ces débris volants sont encore un « mystère ». Et là, vous me demandez d'aller justement aider les Avengers à affronter des créatures qui commencent sincèrement à me taper sur les nerfs… Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais le faire ?

-Eh bien, techniquement, je pourrais vous y forcer, même si vous n'écoutez presque jamais mes ordres, _déclara Fury en croisant les bras_. Je pense très sincèrement que votre aide leur serait la bienvenue, et je sais bien que vous ne passeriez pas à côté d'une occasion de vous défouler. Et si votre groupe a été tenu à l'écart, c'est simplement parce que je désirais savoir s'il était possible pour cette bande d'enfants de travailler convenablement ensemble. Mais désormais, il me semble que c'est le bon moment pour que vous commenciez à coopérer. Qu'en dites-vous ?

-Ça dépend, je serai payée combien ? Nan vous savez quoi, j'veux même pas savoir, et de toutes façons, je m'en fous.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas encore pour vous avoir mise de côté lorsque les Chitauris ont attaqué New-York ?

-Et qu'à cause de votre manque d'organisation, l'agent Barton a failli y passer ? Non, pensez-vous… Vous savez bien que je ne suis _absolument pas_ rancunière, _ironisa-t-elle_. Je n'irai pas faire votre boulot sur le terrain, ne comptez pas sur moi pour cette fois. Je retourne chez moi. Enfin, « chez moi » … Bref, vous avez compris, j'ai des trucs à faire, _s'exclama-t-elle en quittant sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. _

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de venir parce qu'en un sens, vous avez peur. Mais votre aide pourrait être très utile aux Avengers, et je souhaite sincèrement que vous soyez là pour leur faire part de votre vécu, à vous et aux _autres_. Cela les aiderait à comprendre.

Elle s'arrêta et laisser échapper un soupir de désarroi, sentant le regard fixe de Fury posé sur elle, et ça la stressait légèrement. Même si suivre des directives ne l'avait jamais branchée, elle éprouvait une profonde admiration pour le directeur du SHIELD. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, quelques images lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs sur les derniers mois refaisant surface dans son esprit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer calmement :

-Parfait. Je viendrai.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

*X-Men : le commencement (2002)

**X-Men : Days of future past (2005)

***Iron Man 2 (2010)

****Avengers 1 (2012)

*****X-Men : Apocalypse +Dark Phoenix (2013)


	2. Simple Man

**Bonjour/Bonsoir! Chaque titre de chapitre correspondra au titre d'un chanson que je citerai à chaque fois au début. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Simple man-**Lynyrd Skynyrd**

* * *

_16 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . .

Comme tous les ans, il s'enfermait dans son atelier en demandant à Jarvis de ne pas laisser qui que ce soit le déranger. Pas même Pepper. A cette période de l'année, il préférait se morfondre seul, vidant une bonne bouteille de Jack Daniels en s'asseyant dans un coin, faisant toutes sortes de recherches sur son ordinateur, continuant à regarder ce que l'on écrivait à son sujet. Chaque année, il se disait qu'il parviendrait peut-être à tourner la page, mais comme d'habitude, rien ne changeait. Même avec le temps. Même avec ceux qui tentaient de lui venir en aide.

Ce jour était presque devenu un jour historique pour le monde entier. Mais lui, il ne parvenait qu'à ce souvenir de cette nuit où tout avait basculé.

En cette matinée du seize décembre, rien n'allait correctement dans sa tête. Il se souvenait du moment où on lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé, et qu'il avait d'abord refusé d'y croire. Pour lui, tant qu'il n'y avait pas de corps, il n'y avait pas la moindre preuve de ce qu'on lui racontait. Face à sa détermination, plusieurs médecins avaient été obligés de le conduire jusqu'à la morgue, où avaient été entreposés les cadavres de trois membres de la famille Stark.

Tony se rappelait s'être effondré, et ne s'être relevé qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec l'aide de l'officier Davies, le policier qui était censé le reconduire chez lui lors de ses si nombreuses fugues. Il avait ensuite osé s'approcher des tables où les corps avaient été déposés, puis il avait prêté un peu plus attention à ceux-ci, espérant au plus profond de lui que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar. Les visages de ses parents étaient très amochés à cause de l'incendie qui s'était déclaré quelques instants après que la voiture ait percuté un obstacle de taille. Mais malgré cela, il parvenait quand même à les reconnaitre. Et les voir ainsi n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Quant à _elle_, il avait eu envie de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui en se rendant bien compte de ce qui s'était passé. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait huit ans, il s'était mis à pleurer. Parce qu'on lui avait arraché ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde, et qu'il savait déjà que jamais il ne serait en mesure de s'en remettre. _Elle_ avait été la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, et pour qui il aurait été capable de mourir. Il aurait volontiers échangé leurs places, ce jour-là. Seulement, ce n'était pas ainsi que le Destin fonctionnait.

Tony soupira en vidant son verre d'une traite, puis il se redressa et rejoignit son bureau -recouvert de papiers et documents qu'il était censé trier-, y fit un peu de place afin de s'y installer, histoire de jeter un bref coup d'œil aux nouvelles du jour. Evidemment, il savait qu'elles tourneraient presque toutes autour de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était âgé d'à peine vingt-et-un ans. Une fois son ordinateur allumé, il put remarquer qu'on lui avait envoyé plusieurs milliers de mails, tous parlant de ce fameux jour, chacun souhaitant se montrer compatissant et lui présenter ses sincères condoléances. Mais pas une fois il ne les avait lus. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas la force.

En faisant un tour sur l'un des sites de nouvelles quotidiennes, la photo qui s'affichait en première page provoqua chez lui un bref mouvement de recul. Après toutes ces années, on parlait encore du génie d'Howard Stark, et de la douceur de sa femme Maria, mais les gens semblaient se soucier davantage de son sort à _elle_. _Elle_ avait presque fini par devenir une sorte de symbole _anonyme_, pour tout un tas de personnes. _Elle_ avait réussi à faire passer un message que la vie était courte. Et qu'il fallait en profiter. Ce qu'_elle_ n'avait jamais pu faire.

_« Une fois de plus, nous n'aurons pas l'occasion de voir le génie Tony Stark à la grande cérémonie où seront remémorés Howard, Maria et Madison cette année. Le génie de l'Amérique préfèrerait-il passer plus de temps seul afin de se souvenir d'eux en paix ? Et quand est-il du sort de notre pays ? Que ferait Iron Man en cas de coup dur, aujourd'hui ? »_

Tony eut presque envie de vomir en lisant le titre de l'article, qui était accompagné de photos de deux des trois victimes. Du jour où elles étaient encore parmi eux. Dans un élan de colère, il jeta son verre vide à l'opposé de la pièce, et celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux au moment où il entra en collision avec le mur. Il s'en fichait, car de toutes manières, il n'avait pas l'intention de nettoyer les dégâts. Surtout que cela n'allait probablement pas s'arrêter là. Ce ne serait pas le seul objet endommagé, il savait qu'il y en aurait d'autre. Au pire, il demanderait à l'un de ses robots de s'en charger à la fin de la journée.

Aux yeux de Tony, les journalistes n'étaient que des rapaces qui se trouvaient être dépourvus de la moindre émotion. Sinon, passeraient-ils leur temps à parler de lui et de sa famille de la sorte ? Ils s'en fichaient éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, comme chaque année, c'était obtenir une interview larmoyante afin de toucher le cœur de leurs auditeurs. Et il n'était pas question qu'il leur offre cette satisfaction. Premièrement, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir. Ensuite, parce qu'il les emmerdait profondément. Et en dernier lieu, parce qu'il souhaitait respecter leur mémoire, contrairement à eux.

Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, n'ayant plus de verre. Et il n'avait pas envie de déranger Pepper pour si peu. Il quitta alors sa chaise, toujours en buvant, sentant les premiers effets secondaires de l'alcool se faire ressentir. Il fut pris d'un léger vertige, mais cela ne fut que de courte durée. Après cela, il s'avança d'un pas lent en direction d'une porte dont seul lui avait les clés. Il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit entrer dans cette pièce. Même Jarvis n'y avait pas été programmé. Tony sortit ensuite un trousseau de clés de sa poche, chercha la bonne, puis l'inséra dans la serrure.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il se rendit compte, grâce à la bonne couche de poussière, qu'il n'y avait effectivement pas mis les pieds depuis un moment. La dernière fois, c'était à peu près quatre mois plus tôt, vers fin de juillet. La pièce n'étant pas régulièrement aérée, elle accumulait très facilement la poussière. Il passa alors une bonne demi-heure à tout nettoyer, et une fois qu'il eut fini, il alla s'assoir sur une chaise posée près d'un ancien bureau, puis il y déposa sa bouteille, qui allait être sa meilleure amie pour la journée.

Il ouvrit ensuite le second tiroir de ce bureau et en sortit un cadre étant tout aussi poussiéreux que l'était la pièce avant que Tony n'y fasse un peu d'ordre. A l'aide d'un chiffon, il le nettoya brièvement, puis il l'attrapa des deux mains et soupira en silence. Ça avait beau lui faire mal de regarder encore et encore son visage, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Au fond de lui, il en avait grandement besoin. Même si la seule chose qui aurait été en mesure de le faire sortir de cet état aurait été d'avoir inventé une machine ramenant les morts à la vie. Mais aux dernière nouvelles, aucune chose n'était en mesure de le faire. Même Thor lui avait affirmé que la magie n'allait pas aussi loin.

Il plongea le regard dans celui de l'enfant au yeux rieurs sur la photo, et eu à son tour un petit sourire, se souvenant de quelques-uns des moments partagés, il y de ça un bon moment. Vingt-trois ans, pour être exact. Plus de deux décennies durant lesquelles il en avait voulu à la terre entière pour ce qui était arrivé à sa famille. Tony sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Celle-ci finit par tomber sur le cadre, et il attendit quelques secondes avant de l'essuyer. Après cela, il regard à nouveau l'enfant, qui souriait de plus belle.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Maddie… J'aurais tant aimé que les choses se passent différemment…

Il savait au fond de lui que de toutes façons, il n'aurait pas été en mesure de changer quoi que ce soit. Il se trouvait bien trop éloigné du lieu de l'accident, en train d'étudier et de travailler pour ses cours. Il aurait de toutes manières été impuissant, où qu'il soit. Il se demandait seulement, si les freins n'avaient pas lâché, ce jour-là, comment les choses se seraient passées. Serait-il devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ? Un symbole d'espoir pour les Etats-Unis tout entiers ? Peut-être pas. Mais il s'en foutait royalement, du monde, en des temps pareils. Il aurait préféré ne devenir qu'un petit ingénieur de rien du tout et vivre dans la misère plutôt que de perdre toute sa famille.

Il s'était fait une promesse. Tony s'était juré qu'il ne boirait plus autant qu'avant, et qu'il ne se permettrai de se ramasser une telle gueule de bois que le 16 décembre, chaque année. Il ne voulait pas que Madison, où qu'elle soit, le voit dans un état des plus pitoyables. Il lui arrivait bien sûr de boire un verre de temps en temps avec les Avengers, mais plus comme avant. Au grand soulagement de Pepper, il était _presque_ « sobre », et faisait de son mieux pour agir convenablement. Il n'y avait qu'un seul jour où elle ne le voyait pas, et elle comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait besoin de se retrouver seul durant ces quelques heures. En général, elle en profitait pour s'entretenir avec certains clients à qui Tony n'aimait pas vraiment parler, et continuait ses journées comme si c'était un jour tout à fait ordinaire, ayant cependant une petite pensée pour les trois disparus.

« _Quatre-vingt-onze… Une terrible année… Tant de victimes et disparus à travers tout le pays…_ » ne cessait-il de penser.

Le milliardaire finit par quitter la pièce, tenant sa bouteille dans la main gauche et le cadre dans la main droite. Il ne savait pas comment faisaient les gens pour tourner la page. Lui, cela lui semblait totalement inconcevable. Il avait vu l'accident grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Il se souvient qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la visionner en entier car une panne d'électricité avait secoué toute la ville cette nuit-là, à cause des mauvaises conditions météorologiques. Mais il se demandait s'il avait vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus. Il avait déjà été assez traumatisé comme ça. Cette route n'évoquait que de mauvaises choses dans le cœur des gens, si bien qu'elle avait été fermée, avant d'être détruite un mois plus tard. Plus personne ne voulait qu'une telle chose se produise à nouveau, d'autant plus que ce chemin était connu pour être assez dangereux.

Après avoir refermé à clé la porte derrière lui, il fut de retour dans son labo, où il passait le plus clair de son temps à procrastiner, en général, les idées lui manquant cruellement ces temps-ci. Il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour fasciner les gens. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de produire des armes, on lui demandait sans cesse de créer de nouvelles prouesses technologiques. En même temps, il avait brusquement décidé de modifier l'entièreté des objectifs qu'avait son père en fermant toutes les usines où de l'armement était créé afin de les remplacer par des choses plus innovatrices -et bien moins dangereuses.

-Jarvis, quel est ce bruit que j'entends dehors, _s'exclama Tony en prêtant un peu plus attention à ce qu'il entendait à l'extérieur._ J'aimerais bien travailler tranquillement et visiblement, personne ne semble déterminé à me foutre la paix aujourd'hui…

-Ce sont des étrangers, Monsieur. Comme l'an passé. Ils sont venus déposer des fleurs au pied de votre porte comme ils le font à chaque fois que nous arrivons à cette date. Dois-je leur dire de partir ?

-Branche la caméra extérieure, _lança le milliardaire en se penchant vers son ordinateur_.

Jarvis s'exécuta et ne mit que quelques secondes avant de diffuser en direct ce que la caméra de surveillance de l'entrée filmait. Tony pu y voir deux bonnes dizaines de personnes qui, comme tous les ans, venaient déposer un bouquet de roses contre le mur avant de s'en aller. Il les regarda faire en silence durant quelques instants. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, et habituellement, il ordonnait à Jarvis de prévenir quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de les faire partir.

-Monsieur ?

-Branche le son aussi.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Tony mit son casque audio afin d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'extérieur de chez lui. Il put en premier lieu percevoir une conversation entre une mère et sa fille, la petite demandant pourquoi elles étaient venues jusqu'ici. La femme se pencha vers son enfant et lui expliqua la raison de leur venue, une pointe d'émotion trahissant sa tristesse.

-Il y a longtemps, avant que tu ne viennes au monde, il y avait une petite fille de ton âge qui vivait en compagnie de ses proches. Elle était très heureuse un peu comme toi, moi et ton papa. C'était vraiment une très belle famille. Mais un jour, un terrible événement à tout chamboulé, et depuis, je viens ici de temps en temps, histoire de montrer au propriétaire de cet endroit que même s'il ne le voit pas, nous sommes nombreux à le soutenir. Tu comprends ?

-Est-ce que c'est le grand créateur qu'on a vu à la télé qui vit ici, maman ?

-Oui, c'est bien Monsieur Stark, _lui répondit-elle en souriant, avant de se redresser et de la prendre par la main, l'invitant à aller un peu plus loin afin de laisser leur place aux autres._

Tony soupira un instant, ayant été à mille lieux de s'imaginer que ces quelques mots le perturberaient tant. Il décida cependant d'écouter la suite, devenant de plus en plus curieux. Il eut ainsi l'occasion de voir passer d'autres gens de son âge, quelques adolescents -ce qui le surprit énormément, car ceux-ci avaient délibérément séché les cours afin de venir jusqu'ici, sachant qu'ils risquaient de se faire jeter si Tony n'avait pas décidé de les écouter, pour une fois-. Il vit environ quinze personnes, qui après avoir déposé leurs fleurs, se rassemblaient un peu plus loin.  
Puis ce fut le tour des derniers. C'était un couple de personnes âgées, dont les visages ne lui étaient pas tout à fait inconnus.

Après avoir demandé à Jarvis d'effectuer une recherche à leur sujet, il se souvient les avoir vus dans le journal, dans une toute petite rubrique où l'on félicitait les gens étant mariés depuis plus de soixante ans. Leur photo y était, et en général, Tony lisait son journal en entier, car il pensait que l'on pouvait toujours y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, surtout dans les dernières pages, où la police d'écriture utilisée était si petite qu'on avait besoin d'une loupe afin de pas s'esquinter les yeux pour lire.

-C'est absolument monstrueux, ce qui est arrivé à cette famille, _dit l'homme en soupirant._ Ils ne méritaient pas de connaitre un tel sort. Personne ne le mérite vraiment. Tu souviens-tu de l'époque durant laquelle les deux enfants s'amusaient ensemble à Central Park ?

-Cela remonte à un bon moment déjà, _lui répondit sa femme._

-Je trouve que ce que les journalistes écrivent sur lui ne sont que des choses atroces. Ne peuvent-ils pas laisser cet homme en deuil tranquille ? Nous venons ici chaque année depuis vingt et un ans maintenant, et c'est bien la première fois que je n'ai pas vu l'un de ces maudits vautours trainer dans les parages… Il a le droit d'avoir sa vie privée. Chaque héros a le droit de prendre un peu de temps pour soi.

Tony ôta son casque et le déposa d'un geste lent à côté de l'ordinateur central, ses émotions s'étant décuplées depuis le début de la journée. Il se frotta brièvement les yeux avant de soupirer, ne sachant quoi penser, mis à part le fait que ces gens étaient différents de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il regarda ensuite le couple s'éloigner et rejoindre le petit groupe, et tous ensemble, ils se mirent à parler calmement. Le milliardaire les observa un instant, avant que Jarvis ne l'interrompe dans ses intenses réflexions.

-Monsieur, que souhaitez-vous que je fasse ?

Tony ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de se lever, et de remonter à l'étage. Après cela, il attrapa une veste, l'enfila, et une fois arrivé dans le corridor, il demanda à l'intelligence artificielle de déverrouiller la porte afin qu'il puisse sortir un instant. L'IA s'exécuta, et lorsqu'il posa un pied dehors, il put voir les membres du groupe se retourner vers lui et le regarder d'un air assez surpris. La porte se referma ensuite lentement derrière lui, puis il commença à avancer afin de les rejoindre, souhaitant définitivement aller parler à ses gens qui semblent réellement se soucier de son cas.

. . . . . . . .

Pour la première fois depuis vingt-trois ans, Tony avait réussi à sourire un 16 décembre. Parler à ces gens lui avait fait du bien. Il était heureux d'avoir pu parler à des personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui, et non du sort de ses entreprises. Il était resté près d'une heure et demi avec eux, et avait même donné son numéro à certains afin qu'ils puissent se revoir, un jour où l'autre. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à sortir, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Et intérieurement, il espérait que Madison était fière de lui de ne pas être resté seul toute la journée.

Il s'installa dans son canapé, un verre à la main, et posa ses yeux sur une seconde photo à laquelle il tenait vraiment, placée sur un meuble en face de lui. Dès qu'il la regardait il se souvenait de ce qu'il devait faire. Il se rappelait que son but était de protéger les autres. De sauver ceux étant dans le besoin. Au moins, durant les moments où il jouait les héros, il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose.

Il manqua de lâcher son verre au moment où il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à engager un quelconque combat, mais il se ravisa en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Fury, qui avait le don de le faire sursauter en débarquant sans cesse à l'improviste. Il posa sa boisson sur la table basse, puis il se dirigea vers la grande baie vitrée, sans daigner regarder l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

-Nous avons un problème en ville. Il faudrait que vous veniez donner un coup de main aux Avengers.

-Ne vous ai-je pas dis que je voulais qu'on me foute la paix aujourd'hui ? Je commence à en avoir assez que vous veniez me voir simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller seul, _s'exclama Tony d'un air mauvais_. Je ne prends qu'un seul jour de congé dans l'année, et vous n'êtes pas fichu de me laisser tranquille ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine d'heures…

-Stark, je sais bien que vous désirez de temps à autre à avoir une journée pour vous, mais je crains que votre présence soit nécessaire,_ lui répondit Fury_. La ville a besoin de vous. Et vos collègues aussi, d'accord ? Et nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nous lorsque nous terrasserons nos ennemies.

-Quel genre ? Encore des pickpockets bas-de-gamme, je présume ?

-Pour être tout à fait honnête, pour le moment, nous ignorons ce à quoi nous avons affaire. Ce sont d'étranges créatures venues de nulle part qui sèment la pagaille un peu partout, et qui en profitent pour faire un maximum de victimes en semant un tas de cadavres derrière eux. Vos collègues ne voulaient pas que je vienne vous chercher, mais j'ai pensé qu'une aide supplémentaire nous serait bénéfique.

Le silence s'installa. En y prêtant un peu plus attention, Tony pouvait effectivement voir, quelques kilomètres plus loin, des éclairs jaillir dans tous les sens, ce qui signifiait que Thor devait être de la partie. Et s'il avait pris la peine de venir sur terre, c'est que leur ennemi était effectivement une sacrée menace assez compliquée à vaincre. Le milliardaire jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Nick, qui croisa les bras. Tony se dirigea ensuite vers la table basse où était posé son verre. Il l'attrapa, et le vida cul-sec, avant de le reposer violemment sur le bois clair.

-Vous faites vraiment chier.

-Je vous attends d'ici trois minutes, _s'exclama Fury en tournant les talons afin de s'en aller_. J'imagine que l'arrivée d'Iron Man nous aidera bien.

Avant de s'emparer de la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Nick s'arrêta un instant, soupira, puis il tourna légèrement la tête dans la direction de l'Avenger. Au fond, il n'avait pas spécialement eu envie de venir le déranger, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas une telle menace qui allait détruire la ville, mais il sentait que d'autres arriveraient d'ici quelques semaines, et il tenait à ce que chacun des membres de son équipe sache à quoi ils avaient affaire. Il le fixa silencieusement, et après une dizaine de secondes, il poussa la porte en disant simplement

-Mes condoléances, Tony. On se retrouve sur le champ de bataille.

. . . . . . . .

_-Je sais que vous n'avez pas envie de venir parce qu'en un sens, vous avez peur. Mais votre aide pourrait être très utile aux Avengers, et je souhaite sincèrement que vous soyez là pour leur faire part de votre vécu, à vous et aux autres. Cela les aiderait à comprendre. _

_Elle s'arrêta et laisser échapper un soupir de désarroi, sentant le regard fixe de Fury posé sur elle, et ça la stressait légèrement. Même si suivre des directives ne l'avait jamais branchée, elle éprouvait une profonde admiration pour le directeur du SHIELD. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, quelques images lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs sur les derniers mois refaisant surface dans son esprit. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de déclarer calmement :_

_-Parfait. Je viendrai._

* * *

_**Premier chapitre posté! En espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Sinon, petit détail à part, selon mon inspiration, ce que j'ai écouté en écrivant, je trouve que ce qui colle le mieux comme "thème musical principal" à l'histoire, c'est "Arrival on Earth", de Steve Jablonsky. **_

_**Bref, à bientôt pour la suite!**_


	3. Wind of change

**Wind of** **change**-Scorpions

* * *

_16 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . .

Les créatures revenaient toujours plus nombreuses. Ils avaient beau en éliminer dix à la fois, cela ne servait à rien, leur nombre se multipliait à une vitesse affolante. De plus, ils ignoraient comment ils étaient supposés s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes, car ils ne savaient même pas à quoi ils avaient affaire. Aucun d'eux n'avait déjà vu quelque chose de pareil.

Leurs ennemis avaient une corpulence humaine -quoi qu'ils dépassassent les Avengers d'une bonne tête-, mais leurs visages étaient déformés par d'étranges rictus. Dans le dos de certains, des ailes déchirées s'étaient déployées, ce qui leur permettait d'avoir l'avantage sur le groupe de justiciers. Leur peau avait l'air d'avoir été brûlée au troisième degré, et trois rangées de dents acérées dépassaient de leur bouches deux fois trop grandes. Leurs membres donnaient l'impression de n'avoir que la peau sur les os, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas d'être dotées d'une force étonnante.

Si Steve avait pu les associer à quelque chose, il les aurait comparés à une fusion entre un Wendigo et un ange déchu, s'il en croyait tous les livres qu'il avait lu. Ces choses étaient infatigables, contrairement aux membres de son équipe, qui commençaient à manquer de souffle. Le plus épuisé de tous était probablement Clint, qui avait été blessé il y a quelques minutes à peine par l'un de ses monstres, celui-ci ayant tenté de lui arracher le cœur à l'aide de ses griffes. Heureusement pour lui, Natasha avait su éviter le drame en se débarrassant de la créature.

De plus, la neige qui commençait à tomber ne les aidait pas.

Etant momentanément perdu dans ses pensées, Steve ne vit pas l'un d'entre eux se jeter sur lui, le propulsant à terre. Il eut cependant le temps de se protéger à l'aide de son bouclier au moment où la chose tenta de le tuer. Après cela, il aperçut Hulk attraper la créature d'une main et le jeter violemment contre un mur. Il se releva rapidement, retournant immédiatement au combat. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer alors que ses coéquipiers peinaient tant à repousser leurs ennemis.

Il était reconnaissant envers Thor, qui avait immédiatement débarqué en apprenant ce qui se passait sur Terre. Grâce à lui, ils ne s'étaient pas faits totalement submergés. Seulement, même le dieu nordique, pourtant infatigable lui aussi, commençait à perdre en puissance. Au moins, une fois sortis de là, ils s'en souviendraient, de ce combat. Steve soupira un instant, se demandant d'où ces choses pouvaient venir, et pourquoi elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses. Jamais il ne les avait vues, et il espérait que ce soit la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être à nouveau obligé de les affronter, bien qu'il considérât cette bataille comme un nouveau défi à surmonter.

En réalité, il ne craignait pas d'être blessé. C'était le genre de choses qui arrivait souvent. Il avait plus peur pour ses coéquipiers. Il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, car il se sentait responsable d'eux. D'autant plus que Fury avait placé toute sa confiance en lui, comme l'avaient fait les Avengers. Il ne devait pas les décevoir, et son devoir était de les protéger, quoi qu'il puisse arriver.

-Je croyais que Fury était parti chercher des renforts, _s'exclama Natasha en rechargeant l'une de ses armes_. Ça doit bien faire vingt minutes qu'il est parti maintenant !

-Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose en route, _demanda Clint en dégainant une flèche_. Et si ces créatures avaient réussi à l'attraper, qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ?

-Il suffit juste de patienter un peu, _lança une voix provenant des airs, ce qui obligea les Avengers à lever la tête afin de savoir qui s'adressait à eux_.

Steve fut surpris de découvrir que Tony s'était joint à eux, alors qu'il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il ne quitterait pas son domicile de la journée. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à changer d'avis, mais quelque chose lui disait que Fury y était probablement pour quelque chose. Et connaissant le milliardaire, il savait pertinemment qu'il lui en fallait beaucoup pour changer d'avis, surtout un jour comme celui-ci. Le nouvel arrivant n'hésita pas une seconde en voyant ce qui se passait, et il se mit immédiatement à lancer de puissantes salves d'énergies vers leurs ennemis, ce qui les fit reculer. Steve pensa qu'il avait l'air plus remonté que jamais. Et pour cause quelqu'un était venu le déranger aujourd'hui.

-Alors comme ça, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous passer de moi…

-Nous ne voulions pas que Fury vienne te déranger, _s'exclama Clint_, mais d'après lui, nous avions besoin de tout le monde réuni aujourd'hui. Et apparemment, il a prévu d'aller chercher des renforts supplémentaires. Enfin, s'il ne s'est pas perdu en route.

Tony se contenta d'hocher la tête, avant de reprendre le combat. Il était de mauvaise humeur, et ça, ses coéquipiers le ressentaient. Mais ils se gardaient bien de lui faire la moindre remarque, car ce n'était clairement pas le bon jour pour cela. Intérieurement, ils souffraient avec lui, malgré leurs quelques rivalités. En tant que collègues -et amis avant tout-, ils se devaient d'être présents pour lui. Le milliardaire, lui, ne pensait qu'à une seule chose terminer d'achever les créatures afin d'aller engueuler Fury, qui n'était pas capable de le laisser tranquille lorsqu'il en a besoin. Il savait pourtant qu'au moment où il avait accepté de devenir un Avenger, ce genre de choses arriverait régulièrement -autrement dit, voir son patron débarquer à n'importe quelle heure de la journée-.

Le nombre de monstres avait beau avoir diminué, ils restaient toujours aussi compliqués à abattre. Tony comprit ce qui avait poussé Fury à venir le chercher. Ces bêtes étaient différentes de celles auxquelles ils avaient déjà eu affaire. Elles semblaient plus robustes. A un tel point que Tony pouvait voir Steve être légèrement essoufflé pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous à bout. Il aurait voulu se montrer plus utile, seulement, certaines créatures semblaient résister aux salves d'énergie qu'il leur envoyait.

Il se retrouva brusquement projeté au sol, coincé entre un bloc de pierre un l'un des monstres, qui avait sorti les crocs. Tony fut d'abord surpris, puis il tenta de se débattre. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis un moment, son armure fut incapable de l'aider face à cette menace. Il avait presque l'impression qu'elle n'était là que pour lui garantir un minimum de protection, mais il était toujours moins fort que la bête qui cherchait à le tuer. Il essaya de la repousser, mais à chaque fois qu'il y parvenait, elle revenait vers lui, déterminée à mettre un terme à sa vie.

Soudain, la créature s'appuya sur son réacteur, ce qui commença à inquiéter Tony. En général, c'était la partie la plus protégée, mais là, la force de son ennemi était un peu trop élevée. Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager, car il souhaitait avoir une mort un peu plus héroïque qu'un arrêt cardiaque. Seulement, il sentait lui aussi la fatigue le gagner. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à abandonner la partie. Surtout pas, alors qu'il venait de rejoindre les autres. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser tomber quelqu'un. Ils avaient besoin de lui, et il allait falloir qu'il trouve un moyen de se dégager.

Brusquement, il ne sentit plus la créature sur lui, et lorsqu'il redressa la tête, il eut la surprise de voir une partie de sol se soulever, tentant d'engloutir la bête. Tony se releva rapidement, voulant savoir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le monstre poussa un cri effroyable, avant de se retrouver enterré sous ses pieds. L'homme se mit à regarder autour de lui, et il se rendit compte que les autres Avengers paraissaient tous aussi surpris que lui. Plusieurs créatures, un peu plus loin, tentaient-elles aussi de se débattre, mais la nature semblait reprendre ses droits. De gigantesques lianes les attrapaient, les serraient fort, leur brisant ainsi la colonne vertébrale, avant de laisser leurs cadavres retomber sur le sol.

Puis, ils l'aperçurent. Courant parmi les débris, et glissant sur le sol comme elle l'aurait fait avec une planche de skate -ou plutôt un snow-board, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, puisqu'ils avaient l'impression qu'elle « surfait » sur une sorte de bloc de pierre, traçant ainsi une longue trace dans le centimètre de neige qui était tombé sur le sol-. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, et un air satisfait illuminant son visage à moitié caché sous une capuche sombre. Un grand « X » visible sur sa tenue sombre. Elle avait l'impression de s'amuser de la situation qui s'offrait à elle. Les Avengers s'arrêtèrent un instant, observant cette nouvelle venue, qui d'un simple mouvement du poignet, s'attaquait sans problèmes les créatures, qui n'avaient plus aucune échappatoire. De sa main droite, qui était gantée, elle faisait jaillir des lianes de toutes parts.

Tony ne savait quoi penser de la situation. Devait-il se montrer reconnaissant envers celle qui venait tout juste de leur sauver la vie, à lui et aux Avengers ? Était-il supposé se poser des questions, comme par exemple « qui était-elle ? », ou bien était-il simplement censé se sentir déstabilisé par le fait qu'elle soit parvenue à éliminer des créatures que six personnes avaient eu du mal à repousser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes ? Et surtout avec une telle rapidité. Il regarda les monstres se faire tuer un à un par la nouvelle arrivante, se demandant qui elle pouvait être.

Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta, s'étira quelques instants, puis regarda autour d'elle. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Avengers, qui se mirent immédiatement en position de défense, car même si elle venait de les aider, ils ignoraient quelles étaient ses intentions envers eux. Voyant qu'ils éprouvaient tant de méfiance à son égard, elle n'avança pas plus loin, puis elle ôta simplement sa capuche, libérant ainsi une épaisse masse de longs cheveux sombres. Son regard croisa celui de Tony, qui l'analysait de la tête aux pieds.

-Je vous laisse le dernier, _lança-t-elle aux Avengers en désignant la dernière créature vivante qui peinait à tenir debout. _Juste histoire que vous ayez l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose aujourd'hui. A la prochaine, les gars.

Elle tourna les talons et se mit à marcher dans la direction opposée sans rien ajouter de plus, sous le regard consterné et frustré de Tony. Il voulut se lancer à sa poursuite afin de lui dire que c'étaient eux qui avaient fait le plus gros du travail, mais Natasha l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par le bras. Il valait mieux en rester là, d'après elle. Le milliardaire la regarda donc s'éloigner d'un pas rapide, sans qu'il ne sache qui elle était, ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Il venait de se faire sauver la mise par une femme qui les prenait visiblement pour des moins que rien. Et ça, il n'aimait pas. Et puis, se prenait-elle vraiment pour une super-héroïne comme eux, alors qu'elle ne prenait même pas la peine d'enfiler un costume qui la définirait ? C'était un peu de la provocation, comme pour dire qu'elle était douée au naturel. Oui, c'était important pour lui. Il était frustré et avait bien l'intention de le faire comprendre à tout le monde. Mais il avait quand même rejoint la dernière créature afin de lui exploser la tête d'un violent coup de poing.

Il dû arrêter de trop réfléchir au moment où Steve s'approcha de lui afin de lui montrer la navette de Fury qui descendait lentement vers eux. Tony leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant si le directeur du Shield faisait exprès de toujours débarquer une fois les événements terminés, juste pour les laisser se débrouiller seuls, ou si ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Une fois l'engin posé au sol et Bruce étant redevenu lui-même, ils purent embarquer. L'appareil ne mit que quelques secondes avant de redémarrer et de s'élever dans les airs.

Tony était assez remonté, et ça, Fury le comprit tout de suite. C'est-à-dire, lorsqu'il n'eut pas le temps d'expliquer la situation aux Avengers, car le milliardaire avait été plus rapide, et il s'était mis à l'engueuler. Pendant quelques minutes, il avait pas mal hurlé, Thor tentant de temps à autres de le raisonner, mais abandonnant à chaque fois, de peur de ne faire qu'attiser la colère de son ami. Le milliardaire avait laissé exploser sa colère contre leur patron, en lui disant qu'il en avait marre que celui-ci ne vienne jamais plus tôt pour les aider. Après cela, il avait également abordé le sujet de l'inconnue. Inconnue qui lui était pourtant assez familière.

-Je commence vraiment à en avoir ras-le-bol de votre organisation ! Premièrement, on manque tous de crever parce que vos « soi-disant » renforts n'arrivent pas, puis on se fait doubler par une sorte de magicienne qui fait pousser de l'herbe, vous ne pensez pas que c'est un poil humiliant pour nous ? Et puis ils étaient où, vos renforts à la con, _s'exclama-t-il d'un ton féroce qui surpris un peu tout le monde_.

-C'était « elle », les renforts, Stark.

. . . . . . . .

A force de crier contre Fury, Tony n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait été blessé lors de sa confrontation avec l'une des créatures. On l'avait donc obligé à s'assoir afin que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de l'entaille qu'il avait au visage -car son casque s'était ouvert lorsqu'il avait tenté de repousser le monstre-. Clint avait donc été chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie, bien que Tony lui eût affirmé que c'était la dernière chose qui le préoccupait. En temps normal, c'était Bruce qui était censé le soigner, mais celui-ci s'affairait déjà du côté de Natasha, dont le bras gauche avait été transpercé par un long projectile de métal. Celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait, mais le scientifique le sentait quand même. Thor et Captain s'étaient assis face à face et discutaient de leurs nouveaux ennemis.

-Bon, est-ce qu'on va enfin savoir ce qui s'est passé, _s'exclama Tony après avoir remercié son collègue de s'être occupé de lui_. Surtout que vous ne nous aviez jamais parlé d'_elle _auparavant. A croire que vous aviez simplement envie de nous cacher son existence,_ ajouta-t-il en dévisageant Fury_. A moins bien sûr, que tout cela ne doive rester secret, et dans ce cas-là, je serai ravi que vous me redéposiez chez moi…

-Il s'agit de l'une des nôtres, Stark. C'est une agente du SHIELD, comme Barton et Romanoff, _lui répondit Fury_. Elle travaille pour nous depuis qu'elle a quatorze ans, mais nous la connaissions déjà avant. Il s'agit de l'une des meilleures de nos recrues.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez exploité une gamine…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela que ça s'est passé, _lança-t-il à Tony en se dirigeant vers le fond du vaisseau afin d'aller y chercher un dossier qui était posé sur une table sombre. _Nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de vous en parler avant car elle avait elle aussi de nombreuses choses à régler de son côté. Vous croyez vraiment être le seul groupe de super-héros de la Galaxie ?

Il ouvrit le paquet de feuilles et se concentra dessus, tandis que Tony se tourna vers la seule femme du groupe, un air interrogatif se lisant sur son visage.

-Alors comme ça, _Agent Romanoff_, vous connaissez cette cinglée qui fait joujou avec des plantes ?

-Premièrement, Tony, il est important que tu saches qu'elle n'a rien de cinglé, et ensuite, je la connais, c'est vrai. Nous avons à peu près le même âge, mais j'ai intégré le SHIELD plusieurs années plus tard. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, si elle a réussi à se libérer pour venir nous aider aujourd'hui, c'est que pour une fois, elle n'a eu aucune attaque à gérer là où elle travaille.

-Ça va, je plaisantais. Faudrait peut-être que tu te détendes un peu… Bon, je crois que vous étiez sur le point de nous parler de notre « sauveuse », Fury ? Eh bien, je vous annonce que nous sommes à votre écoute, _s'exclama Tony, ayant attiré l'attention des autres Avengers, qui semblaient visiblement aussi impatients que lui d'en savoir plus sur l'inconnue qui leur avait porté secours -tous, sauf Natasha et Clint qui la connaissaient déjà-. _

-Voici Em Beckmann, aka Docteur Grace, _lança Fury en leur montrant une photo de la femme qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt. _Elle a intégré le SHIELD plusieurs années après avoir développé une sorte de don qu'elle a obtenue d'une manière peu commune. Elle a toujours su se montrer très utile pour nous, mais elle n'a jamais pu se consacrer entièrement à notre organisation, car elle était déjà occupée ailleurs. Elle a très longtemps appartenu à un groupe de personnes ayant eux aussi des dons particuliers. Groupe qu'elle a d'ailleurs dirigé pendant un bon moment.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? N'en fait-elle plus partie aujourd'hui, _demande Steve en se redressant_.

-Bien sûr que si, elle a simplement évolué. Mais malgré cela, elle continue à venir en aide à ceux qu'elle a toujours considéré comme une famille. L'agent Beckmann vit principalement dans une école où d'autres individus qui lui étaient semblables sont par la suite arrivés dans le but d'apprendre à contrôler leurs « pouvoirs ». Après cela, elle a fini par devenir l'une des professeurs de l'établissement à un âge que l'on pourrait juger d'assez « jeune ». C'était la plus douée d'entre tous. Là-bas, on n'attend pas d'avoir minimum vingt-trois ans pour commencer à enseigner. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, à l'époque, l'une de mes vieilles connaissances ne faisait que s'occuper des quelques mutants qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de rendre ce projet plus important en allant vraiment à leur recherche, il y a environ douze ans. Quant à Beckmann, elle est devenue l'une des personnes les plus respectée de l'endroit.

-Et on peut savoir où se trouve ce mystérieux endroit bourré de magie, _demande Tony en soupirant_. Ou au moins, à la limite, connaitre le nom de l'école, ça ne serait déjà pas mal…

-Pour cela,_ reprend Fury_, que je vous donne quelques détails supplémentaires. Il y a un moment déjà, un homme ayant aujourd'hui passé la quarantaine a décidé de fonder une école pour les personnes étant comme lui. Celles qui étaient différentes de la société, et qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. L'Agent Beckmann a été une de ses premières élèves, puis de nombreux autres sont arrivés. Elle les a guidés, instruits, encouragés jusqu'à ce que plusieurs guerres se déclarent, notamment en 2002. Elle avait eu vingt-et-un an, et lorsqu'elle n'était pas au manoir, elle avait une sorte de « double-couverture » en travaillant comme stagiaire dans des lycées de la région, avant d'officiellement devenir prof pour les gens comme « _eux »_. Ils ont été obligés de former les meilleurs, les entrainant dans une sorte de groupe étant chargé de protéger les autres. Peut-être que leur nom vous dira quelque chose… Si je vous dis que je suis actuellement en train de mentionner les X-Men ?

-Quoi ? Ils n'existent pas, ce n'est qu'une légende, _murmura Bruce en se frottant la nuque_.

-Au contraire, cette association est bien réelle. Le directeur de l'établissement, Charles Xavier, est comme je vous l'ai dit, l'une de mes anciennes connaissances. Lui et Erik, son meilleur ami, ont souvent combattu côté à côte, jusqu'à ce que leurs chemins ne se séparent. Xavier à longtemps voulu empêcher Erik de se venger de la mort de sa mère, mais il n'a pas voulu l'écouter. Les X-Men ont donc été divisés, bien qu'une grande partie ait décidé de rester aux côtés du « mutant » qui les avait formés. Beckmann est restée avec Charles, ainsi qu'une autre mutant prénommé Hank, même après que l'école ait fermé à la fin de 2003. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'elle a réouvert ses portes à tous ces jeunes qui découvraient leurs dons.

-Donc, on est en train de parler d'une armée de jeunes aux pouvoirs surnaturelles… Vous disiez que Beckmann avait dirigé les X-Men pendant un moment, _demanda Thor_.

-En effet. Une fois qu'elle a obtenu son diplôme, Charles a jugé qu'elle était assez responsable pour devenir la future « chef » d'un groupe qu'ils créeraient. Elle a guidé de nombreux mutants à travers ses pas sans jamais les abandonner, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle guerre ne chamboule tout, l'an passé. Je pense que vous vous êtes tous posés des questions à propos des faits paranormaux qui ont perturbé la ville, en 2013 ? Notamment le fait que les bâtiments s'effondraient tous seuls, et que les restes de matériaux s'élevaient inexplicablement dans le ciel ?

-Oui, mais on a cru qu'il s'agissait d'une autre invasion des Chitauris, _dit Steve en quittant sa chaise_.

-Disons plutôt l'Apocalypse, _reprit Fury_. Je vous avais bien dit que vous n'étiez pas les seuls à protéger le monde, Stark. Les X-Men sont ceux qui ont empêché le monde d'être détruit à il a plus d'un an. C'est une très longue histoire, mais l'école a été détruite, et le professeur Xavier enlevé. C'est Beckmann qui a mené ses troupes à la victoire, et c'est en grande partie grâce à elle que Charles n'en a pas gardé trop de séquelles. Alors la prochaine fois que vous la traiterez de malade mentale, repensez un peu à tout ce qu'elle a pu faire pour les autres…

-Ok, ça va, je me suis peut-être un peu emporté, _marmonne Tony_. Par contre, je ne pense pas que vous nous ayez explicitement dit quel était son pouvoir ? Sa… Sa « spécialité » ?

-Tous les mutants sont différents. Ils ont chacun un don qu'ils se doivent d'apprendre à contrôler. Charles, par exemple, est très habile avec son esprit et peut faire des choses vraiment étonnantes avec celui-ci. Erik, également appelé « Magnéto », a la capacité de manipuler le métal. C'est lui qui a provoqué la pagaille en ville l'an dernier, mais je ne pense pas que la guerre aurait été gagnée sans lui. Et Beckmann, elle, en plus d'être une brillante télépathe, contrôle la nature, quelle que soit sa forme. Ce qui fait d'elle l'une des mutantes les plus puissantes qui puisse exister.

Bien sûr, Tony le savait. _Il l'avait vue_. Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Seulement, il avait longtemps cru qu'il avait halluciné, ce jour-là.

-Tony ? Tu nous écoute, ou tu es reparti dans ton monde, _lui lança Clint_.

-Quoi ? Non, je me disais juste que l'on risque d'avoir affaire à pas mal de renouveau et de changement, prochainement… Un peu comme si une nouvelle ère commençait. Et ça ne m'assure rien qui vaille. Je déteste les changements. Mais j'imagine que l'on va devoir apprendre à faire avec.


	4. Somebody that I used to know

**Somebody that I used to know**-Gotye

* * *

_16 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . . .

Après que Fury ait brièvement expliqué aux Avengers que l'inconnue était dotée de grands pouvoirs, ils avaient regagné leur quartier général, ce qu'était finalement devenue la Tour Stark, au plus grand désarroi de Tony. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais heureusement, il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'éclipser dès qu'il entendait le mot « réunion » raisonner dans les couloirs. Il était épuisé, autant que l'étaient ses coéquipiers. Après qu'ils se soient tous installés, Tony avait fait apporter plusieurs packs de bouteilles d'eau, car après de tels événements, ils en avaient bien besoin. Il en proposa également à Fury, même si selon lui, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour les aider.

-Donc en gros, il n'y a pas que Thor qui soit capable de lancer des éclairs dans tous les sens, _s'exclama Bruce avant de porter sa bouteille à ses lèvres et de boire une grande gorgée d'eau fraiche._

-Et vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un poil dangereux de bosser avec quelqu'un comme ça, _lança Tony._

-L'Agent Beckmann a mon entière confiance, autant que les Agents Romanoff et Barton. Je suis persuadé que vous finirez par vous en rendre compte, Stark.

-Bon, trêve de bavardages, est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment elle a obtenu ce don du ciel ? Était-ce à cause la génétique, ou bien a-t-elle été ensorcelée à cause d'un sort lancé par une vilaine sorcière aux mauvaises intentions ? Je demande ça parce que pour le moment, j'ai juste l'impression de m'être retrouvé plongé dans un mauvais remake d'Harry Potter…

Le silence qui s'installa dura un court instant, et les Avengers remarquèrent que Natasha, Clint et Fury évitaient brusquement tout contact visuel avec eux. Il était bien évident qu'ils étaient au courant de quelques chose, mais apparemment, aucun des trois n'avait envie d'aborder le sujet. Bruce tenta de demander à la femme ce qu'ils cachaient, mais elle détourna à nouveau le regard, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Steve voulu faire de même avec Clint, sans succès. Bien sûr, ils étaient les seuls à connaitre cette inconnue plus personnellement, mais il y avait quelque chose qu'ils cherchaient à leur cacher.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit à nous de vous en parler, Stark, _lui répondit Fury en levant enfin les yeux vers lui._

Alors que Tony s'apprêta à répondre, il fut coupé par Jarvis, qui lui signala une présence inconnue dans le couloir longeant la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Les Avengers semblèrent enfin réagir, et ils se mirent tous sur leur garde, tendant l'oreille enfin de mieux entendre les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux. Tony n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur, et ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que quelqu'un s'infiltre chez lui sans avoir obtenu la moindre autorisation. Il posa doucement sa main sur la poignée, puis il se retourna vers ses collègues, leur faisant signe qu'ils devraient prendre l'étranger par surprise s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de le maitriser. Ceux-ci acquiescèrent, et d'un mouvement brusque, le propriétaire des lieux ouvrit la porte.

-Wow, sympa, l'accueil, _s'exclama la jeune femme leur faisant face._ Je ne pensais pas que vous remercieriez comme ça pour vous avoir sauvé la vie, mais j'imagine que c'est déjà pas mal…

-Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, Beckmann, _lui lança Fury en abaissant son arme_.

-Ouais, je vois ça,_ lui répondit-elle en s'invitant sans avoir attendu que Tony ne l'invite à entrer. _Vous avez quand même l'air vachement à cran, tous les sept… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui est survenu, et qui a brusquement chamboulé vos vies, _ajouta-t-elle en s'installant dans le canapé, puis en s'emparant d'une bouteille d'alcool qui était placée dans l'un des tiroirs de la table basse se trouvant juste en face d'elle_. Je vois que vous buvez toujours la même chose, Stark. Vous ne vous en lassez jamais ?

-Alors premièrement, non. Et ensuite, je vous invite à remettre cette bouteille là où vous l'avez trouvée. La dernière fois que vous êtes passée, je me suis rendu compte que les restes de mon stock personnel avaient été liquidés…

-Alors comme ça, on se souvient finalement de moi. Je vous ai quand même sauvé la vie il y a quelques années, cela m'aurait légèrement heurtée que vous m'ayez oubliée, Stark. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est grâce à mes recherches que vous êtes encore là pour me dévisager comme vous le faites à présent…

-Comment ça, _demanda Steve en les regardant à tour de rôle_. Vous vous connaissez, vous aussi ?

-Je n'aurais pas préféré, _admit Tony_. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que celle ayant débarqué sur NOTRE champ de bataille était la même personne qui, il y a de ça un moment, m'a filé un coup de main afin de trouver une nouvelle source d'énergie pour mon réacteur. Et oui, PEUT-ÊTRE que sans elle, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui pour lui interdire de me voler à nouveau l'une de mes bouteilles. Mais c'était il y longtemps, tout ça. Et je ne pense pas qu'à l'époque, elle m'ait parlé de son petit « don » …

-Je n'en avais pas eu besoin. Natasha s'occupait déjà de vous, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû intervenir… Mais trêve de bavardages, j'aimerais simplement savoir pourquoi j'ai été convoquée ici, _dit-elle en tournant le regard vers Fury_.

-Comme vous avez pu le constater, Agent Beckmann, de nouveaux ennemis ont débarqué. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à l'équipe des Avengers de se rassembler afin de les stopper. Vous avez donc eu la connaissance de Monsieur Stark, et bien sûr, vous connaissez également les Agents Romanoff et Barton…

Elle se redressa, puis elle rejoignit Clint, à qui elle offrit une poignée de main à la fois énergique et chaleureuse pour le saluer. Et Tony eut la surprise de voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de l'archer, alors que lui, il avait beau lui raconter ses meilleures blagues, jamais il n'avait atteint un tel résultat. Après cela, elle avança vers Natasha, qui lui sourit à son tour.

-Ensuite, j'aimerais vous présenter Steve Rogers, également connu sous le nom de « Captain America ».

-Enchanté, _dit le soldat en serrant la main de sa nouvelle alliée_. J'ai trouvé votre façon de vous débarrasser de ces créatures assez impressionnante, je dois l'avouer. Et puis, vous possédez un pouvoir vraiment merveilleux.

-Vous savez, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais en tous cas, je suis ravie d'enfin pourvoir faire votre connaissance. Cela fait des années que j'entends parler de vous, Rogers, et je me dois d'avouer que me retrouver face à vous, c'est… Disons, un peu comme un rêve d'enfant. Tous les jeunes ont un jour espéré rencontrer « Captain America », n'est-ce pas ? Même Stark, même s'il n'aime pas trop en parler.

-Je vous entends, hein, _marmonna le milliardaire. _

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Steve, _reprit l'autre homme en souriant, ignorant la remarque de Tony par la même occasion. _Et… Peut-être pourrait-on même se tutoyer ? Cela serait quand même plus facile, puisque nous risquons de travailler ensemble.

-Ok pour moi, _lui répondit-elle._

Fury s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, cherchant à capter l'attention de la jeune femme, qui venait de créer une amitié avec Steve. Elle se retourna vers lui en soupirant, en ayant visiblement marre que celui-ci tente de lui donner des ordres qu'elle n'écoutait pas, de toutes façons. Il s'avança d'un pas vers le seul immortel se trouvant dans la pièce, et elle fit de même.

-Thor vient d'Asgard. Même si en général, vous n'êtes pas aussi sérieuse que l'Agent Romanoff lorsqu'il s'agit de dossiers à me rendre, j'imagine que vous avez lu les derniers rapports de missions, et que vous devez connaitre deux ou trois choses à son sujet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh, vous parlez de lui ? De Thor, dieu de la foudre étant en possession du Mjolnir, fils d'Odin, Prince d'Asgard, demi-frère du dieu du chaos et de la malice -plus généralement connu sous le nom de Loki-, ayant beaucoup d'affinités avec les Midgardiens -c'est-à-dire nous-, dont une en particulier ? Hm… Non, je suis désolée, je ne vois pas trop qui c'est, vous m'en voyez navrée, Monsieur…

Tandis que Tony leva les yeux au ciel, Thor, lui, se mit à rire. Ils se serrèrent la main, et contrairement à ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre, elle avait une poigne assez énergique, et presque aussi forte que la sienne. Il en fut assez surpris, d'autant plus qu'au moment où leurs mains étaient entrées en contact, il avait senti une grande dose de magie le parcourir, mais il décida de ne pas s'élargir là-dessus. Il se contenta de la féliciter pour ses prouesses contre les monstres, et elle le remercia en lui affirmant qu'elle savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour un monde qui n'est même pas le sien. Du coin de l'œil, Tony nota que les deux étaient clairement faits pour s'entendre, et qu'avec eux sur le dos, il risquerait d'en baver pendant un sacré bon moment.

-Et pour finir, j'imagine qu'il m'est inutile de vous présenter Bruce Banner, _dit Fury en regardant la jeune femme_.

-Vous parlez du meilleur scientifique qui puisse exister ? Je crois que j'en ai lu assez sur lui pour écrire sa biographie…

-Vraiment, _demanda Bruce d'une petite voix, devenant toujours un peu timide lorsqu'on le mettait en valeur._

-J'ai suivi tous vos travaux, vos recherches, vos expériences, et c'est en grande partie grâce à ça que j'ai pu devenir professeur, dans l'école dont Fury vous a sûrement parlé… J'ai été très inspirée par tout ce que vous avez fait, et j'ai fini par suivre votre voie en devenant physicienne. Après cela, je me suis tournée vers l'ingénierie, plus précisément dans tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la mécanique, la robotique et l'informatique.

-Vous êtes physicienne ? Et vous vous débrouillez dans tous ces domaines ?

-J'ai également eu un diplôme comportant la chimie et la biotechnologie. Je pense que vous bossez là-dedans, vous aussi ?

Bruce acquiesça, heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre que Tony pour parler de tout cela. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas la présence du milliardaire, bien au contraire, mais il adorait avoir un avis supplémentaire afin de trancher. Ils commencèrent ensuite à parler des rayons auxquels il avait été exposé, et qui lui permettaient désormais de devenir « Hulk ». Elle lui expliqua que c'était l'un des sujets qu'elle étudiait le plus en cours, mais ils furent rapidement coupés par Tony, qui repensa soudainement à la question qu'il avait posée, peu après leur arrivée à la Tour.

-Dites, vu que Thor tient ses pouvoirs de l'endroit d'où il vient, et que notre cher scientifique a été exposé à de méchants rayons, comment avez-vous fait, vous, pour obtenir vos pouvoirs ? Je veux dire, il y a toujours une quelconque raison, ça n'apparait pas simplement en claquant des doigts…

-Ca a été le cas pour plusieurs de mes élèves, pourtant. Notamment un jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux sans que des lasers ne sortent de ceux-ci en détruisant tout sur leur passage. Il y a aussi l'un de mes amis de longue date qui s'est un jour réveillé en découvrant que l'entièreté de sa chambre avait… Avait « gelé » pendant la nuit. Alors, effectivement, ça peut arriver n'importe quand, et à n'importe qui, au cas où vous vous poseriez encore la question.

-Ok, alors, les autres trucs qui m'intriguent… Vous vous appelez vraiment « Em » ? Parce que sans méchanceté, ça fait un peu diminutif, non ? Je veux dire, ça pourrait être « Emma », Emmanuella », « Emy » ou encore un tas d'autres noms qui…

-Non, c'est bien mon nom. Autre chose ?

-Oui. Pourquoi « Docteur » dans votre surnom ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit je suis physicienne, et le diplôme que j'ai obtenu équivaut à un doctorat. C'est aussi simple que ça. Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à une autre question étrange de votre part, ou bien est-ce qu'on en a terminé ? Parce qu'honnêtement, j'ai du travail qui m'attend…

-Je crois que c'est à mon tour de poser une question un peu bizarre, _dit Thor en s'avançant d'un pas_. Nous connaissons la signification de la première partie du surnom, mais qu'en est-il de la seconde ? Si je me souviens bien lorsque Fury a parlé de vous pendent que nous revenions ici, il a dit « Docteur Grace » … Bien sûr, c'est tout fait compréhensible, car vous êtes quelqu'un de charmant, mais il y aurait-il une autre raison ?

Elle se tourna vers Fury en souriant, puis elle lui murmura qu'elle allait vraiment bien s'entendre avec Thor, puis elle regarda à nouveau le dieu, et se plaça de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir tout le monde, afin de ne pas être obligée de se répéter.

-La raison est assez simple, pour tout vous dire. Il y a un sacré bout de temps, disons environ douze ans, j'étais chargée de surveiller, avec une amie, un tas de gosses un peu plus jeunes que moi, à la demande de Charles. Ils s'amusaient un peu trop à se montrer leurs pouvoirs, alors on est allés se terrer dans un café au beau milieu de la nuit, celui-ci étant vide depuis deux bonnes heures au moins, et c'est là qu'ils ont commencé à s'attribuer des surnoms. Bien sûr, ils avaient un peu bu, et c'est pour cela que certains étaient assez étranges.

-Du genre ?

-Du genre « le Hurleur ». Il brisait des vitres en hurlant. Durant la soirée, ils ont voulu que moi aussi, je leur montre de quoi j'étais capable afin qu'ils puissent m'attribuer l'un de leurs surnoms ridicules, eux aussi. Au final, c'est l'un de mes amis proches qui l'a trouvé. Il en était à sa _énième_ bière sur la soirée, et entre deux évanouissements, il nous a sorti un truc du genre _« écoutez, ce n'est pas compliqué. Cette fille, elle est hyper classe, super sympa et vachement gracieuse. Et en plus, elle fait pousser des plantes, c'est genre hyper bien ! Et puis, « herbe », en anglais, ça se dit « grass ». Alors on a qu'à combiner les deux ! L'herbe, et le fait qu'elle soit gracieuse »_. Et deux minutes après je me suis retrouvée à avec un surnom que je ne pensais pas garder aussi longtemps. A la base, c'était simplement pour faire plaisir à cet ami, mais ça a fini par rester, à cause de mes aptitudes.

-… Et tu es devenue « Docteur Grace », _conclut Steve._

-C'est exact. Je ne pensais pas que je garderais la première chose qu'Havok avait proposé en étant à moitié bourré, mais finalement, c'était ce qui fonctionnait le mieux -enfin, Alex. J'ai pris l'habitude de les appeler par leurs surnoms, avec le temps. Et il même si lui et moi, nous avions le même âge, je crois que je comprends pourquoi Charles avait un peu plus confiance en moi pour gérer les nouvelles recrues.

Un voile de tristesse sembla alors se déposer sur son visage pendant une fraction de secondes, mais elle se remit à sourire presque aussitôt. Fury reprit alors la parole, annonçant à l'assemblée que tout le monde se reposerait à la Tour durant les jours qui suivraient, ce que Tony n'apprécia pas forcément. Il en avait un peu marre de servir de nounou, mais il était prêt à tout pour ses collègues, surtout dans l'état où ils étaient. Enfin, sauf la nouvelle arrivante, avec qui il ne s'entendait déjà pas. Il se souvenait que lors de leur première rencontre, les choses n'avaient pas été simples. Mais il décida de ne pas y penser, et se contenta d'inviter les Avengers à rejoindre les chambres qui leur étaient attitrées.

Beckmann, après avoir récupéré son sac, signala qu'elle avait l'intention de continuer à travailler sur quelques dossiers avant d'aller se coucher. Elle salua tout le monde, puis demanda au propriétaire des lieux s'il y avait un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille, là où elle ne trainerait pas dans ses pattes. Il la conduisit jusqu'à l'un de ses nombreux bureaux dont la vue débouchait sur la ville, puis il s'en alla, désirant lui aussi aller se reposer après cette dure journée. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait avec cette femme. Il avait l'impression qu'elle leur cachait quelque chose d'important, mais il ne savait quoi. Trop fatigué pour réfléchir, il se contenta de regagner sa chambre, et une fois à l'intérieur -à l'abris des regards-, il sortit un dossier du dessous de sa veste. Fury l'avait déposé sur une table en arrivant et ne l'avait pas récupéré.

Il s'installa sur son lit, alluma sa lampe de chevet et commença à feuilleter le paquet qu'il avait sur les genoux. Il put y lire plusieurs informations concernant la nouvelle arrivante du style :

-Général-

_-Nom _: Beckmann

-_Prénom : _Em

-_Alias :_ Dr Grace

-_Origine _: INCONNUE

-_Date de naissance _: INCONNUE

-_Espèce _: Mutante (de naissance)

-_Activités _: Physicienne, professeur

-_Affiliations : _X-Men, S.H.I.E.L.D, C.I.A

-_Traçabilité _: Lors de l'utilisation des pouvoirs

-Habilités/Spécialités-

-Armement/ Combat

-Emprise totale sur la nature

-Mécanique/Physique/Chimie/(Nano)Technologie

-Grandes capacités mentales

-Guérison sur les autres

-Apparence-

-_Cheveux _: bruns foncés/longs

-_Yeux _: bruns

-_Taille _: 1 mètre 75

-Affinités-

-_S.H.I.E.L.D _: Clint Barton- « Hawkeye », Natasha Romanoff- « Black Widow », Maria Hill

-_Tuteur _: James ''Logan'' Howlett –« Wolverine »

-_Elèves principaux _: Pietro -_Peter_\- Maximoff- « Quicksilver », Wanda Maximoff- « Scarlet Witch », Scott Summers- « Cyclope », Sean Cassidy- « Le Hurleur » **(-D)**, Jean Grey- « Strange Girl » **(-D),** Katherine Pryde- « Shadowcat », Kurt Wagner- « Diablo », Ororo Munroe- « Tornade ».

-_Collègues mutants/Professeurs/Amis proches _: Charles Xavier- « Professeur X », Hank McCoy- « Le Fauve », Erik Magnus Lehnsherr- « Magneto », Robert Louis Drake- « Iceberg », Raven Darkholme- « Mystic », Alexander Summers- « Havok » **(-D)**.

-_Autres _: Peter Quill- « Star Lord »

Tony n'eut pas le temps d'en lire plus, celui-ci entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pèce sans avoir pris la peine de frapper à la porte. Pas besoin pour lui de redresser la tête pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de Fury, et s'il en croyait son silence, celui-ci ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur. Le milliardaire regarda l'homme en silence durant quelques instants, ignorant ce qu'il était supposé dire, car une fois de plus, il était en tort.

-Vous désirez, monsieur ?

-Le dossier, Stark. Je suis simplement venu le récupérer. En avez-vous appris suffisamment sur la vie privée de votre nouvelle collègue, ou avez-vous encore l'intention de garder quelques pages histoire d'être sûr de tout savoir sur elle, y compris ce qui est confidentiel ?

-C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai lu que la première page, _lança Tony en lui tendant le dossier, gardant cependant la page en question entre ses mains, ayant tout de même quelques questions. _Tous les noms cités à part le sien, ce sont d'autres mutants ? Des amis à elle ?

-C'est exact. Ce sont tous ceux avec qui elle a énormément d'affinités, et pour qui elle serait prête à tout lâcher juste pour les rejoindre.

-Ok, et qu'en est-il de cette histoire d'origine et de date de naissance ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y est inscrit « INCONNUE » dans les deux cas ? Je veux dire, tout le monde vient bien de quelque part, n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande simplement comment une association aussi développée que celle que vous dirigez peut ignorer de telles informations sur l'un de ses membres…

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous regarde. Moi non plus, par ailleurs. Si jamais vous souhaitez obtenir des réponses, je vous conseille de vous adresser directement à la concernée. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sera en mesure de vous en donner. Peut-être souhaiteriez-vous garder cette feuille, _ajouta Fury en regardant le papier que Tony serrait dans ses mains_. Il n'y a que très peu d'informations sur elle, et je pense que c'est ce que tout le monde sait à son sujet. En revanche, le reste…

-C'est bon, je ne garderai que ça. Par contre, vous êtes bien sympa, mais j'aimerais bien allez dormir, parce qu'au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, vous m'avez dérangé pendant ma journée de congé.

Fury n'ajouta rien, et il repartit avec son dossier sous le bras. Une fois la porte fermée, Tony soupira, puis il s'étendit sur son lit, relisant la feuille que l'autre homme lui avait laissée. Il y avait quelques incohérences qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, ce qui le fatigua encore plus. Il laissa donc tomber le papier à côté de son lit, éteignit sa lampe de chevet et ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil assez rapidement. Sa journée avait été mouvementée, entre l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne dans l'équipe et le fait qu'il ne parvenait à oublier ce qui était arrivé à sa sœur.

Il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Non pas à cause de son réacteur, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais plutôt à cause du fait que celui-ci ne pouvait empêcher le milliardaire de souffrir.

. . . . . . . .

_-Tony, il y a combien d'étoiles, dans le ciel ? Mille ? Deux mille ?_

_-A mon avis, beaucoup plus. Mais pourquoi es-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ? Si jamais maman et papa se rendent compte que tu ne dors pas, je risque de me faire gronder, parce que c'est moi qui étais censé m'assurer que tu dormais bien…_

_-J'avais envie de regarder le ciel, c'est tout. Il a plu toute la semaine, et c'était tout le temps couvert de nuages. Sauf cette nuit. Alors quand j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux si j'allais dehors, car j'avais un meilleur point de vue sur tous ces astres… Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a des gens ailleurs qu'ici ? Sur les autres planètes ? _

_-Probablement, on ne peut pas être la seule espèce dites « évoluée » de l'Univers… C'est très vaste, la Galaxie. Je suis même persuadé qu'un jour, nous serons en mesure de rencontrer tous ces gens, et qu'ils deviendront nos alliés. _

_-Tu crois qu'ils ressemblent à quoi ? D'après des gens dans ma classe, tous les gens qui ne viennent pas de la Terre sont assez petits, tous gris avec des grands yeux noirs… Comme dans le livre que je lisais avec toi, l'autre jour… Et s'ils étaient méchants ? S'ils voulaient s'en prendre à nous et qu'ils nous séparaient ? Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver loin de toi, de papa et maman… _

_Le plus vieux s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite fille et l'attrapa par les épaules. _

_-Personne ne nous séparera, Maddie, je te le promets. Et si jamais les aliens essayent de nous attaquer, nous utiliserons des pisto-lasers pour nous débarrasser d'eux, et on n'en entendra plus jamais parler, d'accord ? Ils ne peuvent pas s'en prendre à nous sans conséquences. Et même si certains sont méchants, comme tu dis, il y en a forcément qui sont bourrés de bonnes intentions. _

_-J'aimerais bien avoir un ami qui ne vient pas de la Terre, _soupira-t-elle_. Ça doit être chouette… Mais même s'ils n'existent pas, je préfère avoir un grand frère comme toi. J'ai plusieurs amis qui disent que les grands frères, ce n'est pas bien, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Moi, je suis très contente de t'avoir. En plus, tu es là pour me protéger, parce que tu es déjà très grand !_

_-Oui, enfin, je n'ai que quinze ans, mais quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerai toujours. Même quand je serai vieux et coincé dans une chaise roulante. Tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, crois-moi… Bon, allez, il est grand temps pour toi d'aller te coucher, sinon, je risque de me faire sermonner par les parents… _

_-Et toi, tu ne vas pas dormir ?_

_-Je pense que si, je suis assez fatigué. Et en plus, j'ai un examen en sciences demain, et il est assez important, alors je devrais probablement aller me reposer, car sinon, je risque de m'endormir sur mes feuilles… Bonne nuit, Maddie. _

_-Bonne nuit, Tony, _lui répondit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds afin de déposer une bise sur sa joue._ Tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde. _

_-Je sais._

_Il la regarda regagner l'intérieur du domicile, tandis qu'il décida de rester encore quelques instants sur la terrasse, les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé. Il eut alors l'impression que pour une nuit de décembre, il faisait quand même assez chaud. Trop, même. Il décida de baisser la tête afin de simplement regarder au loin, mais ce qu'il vit l'effraya les collines qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres étaient en feu._

_Malgré la distance, il ressentait la chaleur de ce brasier, et entendait des cris provenir celui-ci. Il y avait principalement des hurlements d'enfants, ce qui le terrorisait. Il ferma les yeux un instant, apeuré, et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez lui, mais dans la rue. Tout semblait assez clame, il n'entendait que deux sons distincts le crépitement de quelques flammes qui provenaient d'un incendie qui s'était déclaré dans une voiture un peu plus loin, ainsi qu'un téléphone qui sonnait continuellement sans s'arrêter. Il voulut courir jusqu'au véhicule, mais une sorte de force invisible le ralentissait, et il eut l'impression qu'il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour parcourir une dizaine de mètres seulement. _

_En atteignant la porte arrière gauche, il eut un haut-le-cœur en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Cela sentait la chair calcinée, et il y avait du sang partout. Il vit alors, sur le sol, un téléphone à l'écran allumé, sonnant dans le vide, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil. _

_Un cri déchira alors ce silence, et Tony tomba à genoux sur le sol_.

. . . . . . . .

Tony se réveilla en sursauts, retenant un cri. En portant sa main à son front, il se rendit compte qu'il suait à grosses gouttes, et il avait un mal de crâne terriblement douloureux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses rêves se tournaient brusquement en cauchemars de la sorte, mais malgré les années qui passaient, cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il se pencha afin d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, et ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la feuille du dossier qu'il avait gardé. Il l'observa un instant, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains, exténué. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir de telles images, mais il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Les Avengers savaient bien sûr qu'il ne s'était jamais remis de ces événements, mais jamais il n'avait parlé de ses cauchemars à qui que ce soit.

Il soupira. Cela faisait des années que cela durait, et cela ne voulait prendre fin. Certains jours, il avait pensé à en parler à Pepper', la femme qu'il aimait, ou bien Steve, qui malgré les apparences, était pour lui son meilleur ami. Mais il s'était désisté à chaque fois, se disant qu'il pourrait éventuellement le faire plus tard.

Toujours un peu plus tard.

Le plus tard possible.


	5. You don't know

**You don't know**-Katelyn Tarver

* * *

_17 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . .

-Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit, _s'exclama Em en entrant dans l'un des labos de la Tour Stark, celle-ci s'adressant à Bruce Banner, qui s'affairait sur tout un tas de dossiers. _

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, la science n'attend pas. En fait, j'ai longuement examiné tous vos travaux. Fury en avait une copie, et il me les a fait parvenir. Vous avez une façon de voir les choses vraiment incroyable, vous savez ? Il est rare de croiser une personne avec autant de génie, de nos jours.

-Je n'ai fait que m'inspirer de votre travail à vous. Sinon, j'étais simplement venu vous dire que le Big Boss a décidé d'organiser une petite réunion de grand matin, histoire parler des créatures qui ont attaqué la ville hier.

Il acquiesça, puis il ôta ses lunettes, les rangea dans l'une des poches de sa veste, puis il quitta la chaise où il était assis afin de rejoindre la jeune femme, qui l'attendait près de la porte. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la salle de séjour, où quelques Avengers les attendaient déjà, c'est-à-dire Natasha, Clint et Steve, qui étaient les plus ponctuels d'entre tous. Tous deux les saluèrent, puis ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils, attendant les deux derniers.

Fury, lui, tournait en rond, impatient. Em ignorait pourquoi, puisque les choses s'étaient arrangées, et que les monstres avaient été vaincus la veille (même si elle savait qu'ils finiraient par revenir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur « chef » ne pouvait pas décompresser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes). Thor arriva quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci s'étant absenté afin d'aller prendre l'air, une demi-heure plus tôt.

Le dernier à se présenter fut Tony, qui avait clairement l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit. Son visage était marqué par de profondes cernes, et il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses cheveux en bataille confirmaient le fait qu'il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il s'était réveillé. En voyant tout ce monde, il eut un bref mouvement de recul, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se servit un café sans prononcer le moindre mot, visiblement encore un peu dans les vapes.

Il prit son temps, puis après cela, il les rejoignit, décidant de rester debout. Il échangea un bref regard avec chacun de ses collègues, mais au dernier moment, il évita soigneusement celui de la « nouvelle ». Il sentait que si jamais ils se parlaient, ils commenceraient à s'engueuler, et ça n'en finirait pas. La première fois -et dernière, jusqu'à la veille- qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient longuement débattu sur un sujet qui n'en valait clairement pas la peine, et ça avait duré plusieurs heures, parce qu'elle était comme lui elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle avait tort. Et le pire, c'est qu'à chaque fois, Tony savait qu'elle avait raison, ce qui avait le don de le frustrer encore plus.

Il repensa brièvement à son cauchemar, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils d'un air maussade. Pour lui, la journée commençait très mal.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je pense que nous allons enfin pouvoir aborder un sujet assez préoccupant, _commença Fury_. Les créatures auxquelles vous avez eu affaire hier sont un peu plus dangereuses que celles que vous avez déjà vaincu. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que j'ai proposé à l'agent Beckmann de venir vous aider, car elle sait ce que c'est.

-Alors déjà, je n'ai pas trop eu le choix, _répondit la concernée en soupirant_, d'autant plus que j'étais en congé cette semaine. Mais c'est vrai, je me suis déjà retrouvée face à ces monstres plusieurs fois. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas seule pour les affronter, mais je crois qu'elles se souviennent de nous, les X-Men, surtout depuis que nous avons exterminé un bon quart de leurs armées, il y a cinq mois…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était, alors ? D'où viennent-ils ?

-Ce sont des _Radjlacks_. Des saloperies sorties d'un labo expérimental, et qui se sont multipliées à une vitesse folle. Elles ont causé pas mal de dégâts, depuis quelques semaines, et nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à les stopper, même après avoir utilisé tout un tas de techniques différentes. Je me souviens du moment où, avec Erik, on s'est mis en tête de les ensevelir sous des tonnes de terre et de métal. C'est l'un des seuls trucs qui aient marché jusque-là, d'ailleurs…

-C'est intéressant que vous parliez de lui, quand on sait qu'il a failli vous tuer à de nombreuses reprises, _s'exclama alors Tony, sortant de son brouillard matinal_. Et ne serait-ce pas lui qui a tenté de tuer le président des Etats-Unis, il y a quelques années ? Neuf pour être exact ? Il a bien lancé une offensive de machines appartenant à l'un de mes plus grands concurrents ? A cet incapable de Trask ? Déjà, ça me tue de savoir que nos noms soient presque identiques, et en plus, sa marchandise est défectueuse…

-Sérieusement ? On parle du même Erik qui manipule le métal, _s'exclama Bruce_,_ se souvenant de la conversation qu'ils avaient tenue avec Fury en rentrant à la tour_.

-Vous nous aviez caché qu'il s'agissait de l'un de vos amis proches, _ajouta Tony en montrant à la jeune femme la feuille qu'il avait récupéré dans le dossier_. J'imagine que vous saviez déjà que c'était un dangereux psychopathe.

-Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites, Stark. Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a dû traverser. Les X-Men ne sont pas devenus une famille pour rien. Nous avons tous eu un passé compliqué. Alors oui, Erik a fait les pires choix qu'il puisse y avoir, mais sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui à le défendre. Sans lui, les Radjlacks seraient le cadet de vos soucis, car s'il n'était pas revenu vers nous, l'Apocalypse se serait réellement déclenchée. J'imagine que Fury vous en parlé, de ce qui s'est passé, en 2013.

-Cette histoire de débris de métaux volants ?

-Exactement. C'était effectivement l'œuvre d'Erik, parce qu'un salaud aux pouvoirs bien puissants que celui d'un dieu normal avait réussi à le corrompre en se servant de la mort de sa femme et de sa fille afin de l'enrôler dans son équipe. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait délibérément voulu causer la mort de la planète toute entière ?

-Non, je…

-Alors gardez vos pensées pour vous. Vous voyez, ce malade mental de l'an dernier qui a voulu tuer tout le monde ? Il avait enlevé Xavier à cause de ses grandes capacités, et il avait l'intention de transférer son esprit dans son corps. J'ai rassemblé l'équipe, et nous sommes partis à sa recherche. C'est là que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à quatre éléments de taille Erik, ainsi que trois autres mutants extrêmement puissants. Et nous avons été forcés de nous en prendre à notre allié.

-Donc… Il a été tué, _demanda Thor_.

-Non. Quand nous avons récupéré Charles, nous avons dû nous planquer afin de gagner un peu de temps. Seulement, _Apocalypse_ parvenait toujours à nous retrouver. L'un de mes élèves est sorti de notre cachette, histoire de le ralentir. Peter a toujours été comme un petit frère pour moi, c'est pourquoi je ne pouvais le laisser y aller seul.

-Vous l'avez suivi ?

-J'étais déjà blessée, mais j'ai réussi à me placer à un endroit d'où _Apocalypse _ne pourrait pas me voir venir. Peter a de grands pouvoirs, lui aussi, et grâce à ceux-ci, il a réussi à ralentir notre ennemi pendant quelques instants. Mais il était plus puissant que nous, et nous le savions bien. J'ignore comme il a fait, mais il a réussi à anticiper les gestes de Peter, et l'a empêché d'avancer en lui brisant la jambe.

Tony se souvenait effectivement d'avoir lu, dans le dossier, le nom de « Peter Maximoff », un autre mutant qui avait environ huit ans de moins qu'elle, d'après les pages suivantes qu'il avait survolé du regard. Autrement dit, vingt-cinq, s'il en croyait l'âge « approximatif » de la femme qui y avait écrit à la page 17.

-Jamais je n'aurais pu le laisser seul, face à ce monstre. Je suis sortie de ma cachette, et même si par après, je me suis retrouvée seule face à _Apocalypse_, j'ai su le retenir pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps que les autres mutants reprennent leur souffle. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à résister si longtemps, mais au final, il a quand même réussi à m'atteindre. Il m'a brusquement saisie par le cou, m'empêchant de respirer, puis il m'a soulevée au-dessus du sol. Jamais je n'oublierai ce regard qu'il m'a lancé, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'il était le plus puissant d'entre tous.

Tout le monde dans la pièce écoutait son récit avec attention.

-Je n'avais plus assez d'énergie pour lutter, alors il s'est approché du vide et m'y a laissée tomber. Cependant, il ne se doutait pas qu'en voyant cela, Erik se braquerait et déciderait de venir nous aider. Il m'a attrapée alors que je tombais, et m'a mise en sécurité, m'ordonnant de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux. Mais il savait que je ne l'écouterais pas, car il était absolument hors de question que je ne vienne pas en aide aux autres X-Men.

-Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ?

-Avec l'aide de plusieurs de mes élèves étant dans la même classe que Peter, c'est-à-dire Jean Grey, Scott Summers et Kurt Wagner, ainsi que plusieurs de mes amis -dont Hank-, nous avons réussi à tuer _Apocalypse_. Après cela, nous avons dû rentrer au manoir de Charles, qui avait été détruit un peu plus tôt. L'une des quatre ayant suivi _Apocalypse_ a également décidé de nous rejoindre, et elle se bat désormais pour le bien. Mais à part Tornade et Erik, je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les deux autres. Celui que l'on prénommait « Angel » a été déclaré mort, apparemment.

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler, personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Fury, Natasha et Clint étaient déjà au courant, mais ils savaient qu'Em détestait en parler, tout comme elle haïssait le fait qu'on la questionne sur son passé. Seulement, d'après eux, il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'ouvre un jour à quelqu'un d'autres qu'à eux et aux mutants… Mais ils comprenaient qu'elle n'en ait pas envie, ils respectaient son choix.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tous les noms qui figurent dans cette liste, _reprit Tony en brandissant la feuille_, ce sont des personnes tout à fait respectables, et il nous est totalement interdit de les critiquer, quoi qu'elles aient pu faire. C'est dit sans méchanceté, mais il y en a quand même un que l'on surnomme « le Diable » … Et un autre « le Fauve ».

-On ne les appelle comme ça qu'à cause de leurs capacités et pouvoirs, rien de plus. Avez-vous autre chose à dire, Stark, ou suis-je autorisée à retourner à mes recherches ?

-En fait, j'ai encore une question, _s'exclama -t-il en retenant la jeune femme qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, visiblement excédée par la présence du milliardaire_. Et il semblerait que personne ne soit en mesure de me répondre, puisque les seules personnes étant au courant refusent de me le dire_, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Fury, Natasha et Clint, qui s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges_.

-Bien, je vous écoute.

-Pourquoi aucune origine n'est marquée sur la fiche vous concernant ? Sans compter le fait qu'apparemment, vous n'ayez même pas de date de naissance… Et puis, ce « Logan » serait votre tuteur, mais il ignore d'où vous venez et quand vous êtes née ?

-Croyez-moi, Stark, si je vous dis que ce n'est pas important,_ lui dit-elle en cherchant à s'en aller_.

-Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que vous nous mentez, à Thor, Steve, Bruce et moi, _poursuivit-il en se mettant sur son passage._ Ne sommes-nous pas assez « dignes de confiance » pour vous ? Oh, et une autre question pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une lettre, la lettre « D » inscrite à côté de certains noms, dans la liste de vos affinités ? Seraient-ce des « Déserteurs » ? Des « Délinquants », peut-être ? A moins qu'ils aient simplement disparu afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis à cause de leurs pouvoirs, puisque ça a l'air de se passer comme ça, d'où vous venez…

Em se retourna et asséna un violent coup de poing à Tony, qui tomba à la renverse, ne l'ayant pas vu venir. Il fallut que Steve et Thor interviennent pour la retenir, l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Ils avaient beau la retenir chacun par un bras, ils avaient quand même du mal à l'empêcher de bouger, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas trop, vus qu'ils étaient tous deux dotés d'une force surnaturelle. Le milliardaire, toujours au sol, se redressa et porta sa main gauche à son nez, et en la retirant, il remarqua qu'il saignait, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait bien senti. Il utilisa la manche de son peignoir afin d'essuyer le plus gros, puis il se releva difficilement- seul-, ne pouvant visiblement pas compter sur l'aide des autres cette fois-ci, à en juger par les regards qu'ils lui jetaient.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sembla se calmer, et les deux hommes purent enfin la relâcher, espérant qu'elle ne bondirait pas à nouveau sur Tony au dernier moment. Fury semblait totalement abasourdi par la situation qui s'offrait à lui, mais il décida, cette fois-ci, de ne pas intervenir. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre en travers du chemin de la jeune femme, et même s'il l'avait fait comprendre au propriétaire des lieux, celui-ci ne l'avait visiblement écouté que d'une oreille. Au moins, il retiendrait la leçon, cette fois.

Lorsque Thor et Steve s'éloignèrent de quelques pas afin de laisser un peu d'espace à la jeune femme, celle-ci tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Ils entendirent ses pas durant quelques secondes, puis le silence reprit à nouveau ses droits. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis brusquement, Clint quitta sa chaise, un air énervé se lisant sur son visage.

-Si tu cherches à te faire des ennemis, c'est bien, Tony. Tu es sur la bonne voie, _lança-t-il au milliardaire avant de s'en aller à son tour d'un pas vif._

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'archer aussi énervé qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Totalement désorienté, Tony s'assit dans un des fauteuils, se tenant l'arête du nez qui le faisait toujours souffrir. Il sentait les regards pesant des personnes le viser -particulièrement Natasha-, ce qui le rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ne pensait pas que ce qui était au début une simple explication de la provenance de créatures étranges les mènerait jusque-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, _s'exclama Natasha_, tu ne vois pas qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'en parler ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a questionné, toi, sur ton passé ? Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes quelques leçons de vie, Tony. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la prochaine fois qu'elle te voit, elle tente de y'arracher la rate.

-Hey, ne commencez pas. Il n'y en a pas un qui voudrait m'apporter quelque chose, comme des glaçons, par exemple ?!

Les quatre Avengers répondirent négativement et s'en allèrent. Ce fut Fury qui, étonnamment, aida le propriétaire des lieux à se redresser, avant de le conduire jusqu'à la cuisine, lui indiquant qu'il devrait ensuite se débrouiller seul car il n'était pas sa baby-sitter. Tony se retrouva donc seul avec ses pensées, se demandant pourquoi tout finissait toujours par dégénérer.

. . . . . . . .

Elle avait dû se retirer afin de se calmer. Elle aurait été capable d'aller bien plus loin si Thor et Steve n'étaient pas intervenus, et intérieurement, elle les remerciait d'avoir agi aussi rapidement. Mais là, elle était à cran. Elle détestait que l'on parle mal de son entourage, surtout lorsqu'on ignorait ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Alors, une fois enfermée dans l'un des bureaux, elle avait pris la décision d'appeler quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de lui fournir un conseil, quel qu'il soit.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ordinateur, craqua le mot de passe et lança le logiciel qu'elle avait mis au point plusieurs années auparavant afin d'entrer plus facilement en contact avec qui que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle lança le programme, elle dut cependant attendre quelques secondes, car la connexion de la Tour Stark n'était pas la meilleure qui puisse exister, malgré ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Mais au bout d'un moment, un visage s'afficha sur l'écran, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Alors, Em ? Comment ça se passe, ta nouvelle vie chez les Avengers ?

-Dis-toi que je préfèrerais mille fois être en train de donner cours en ce moment. Est-ce que tout va bien, de votre côté, ou bien est-ce qu'il y a le moindre problème qui me permettrait de revenir ?

-Malheureusement, je crois que tu vas devoir rester où tu es… Tout se passe bien, ici, on a même accueilli des nouveaux élèves, il y a deux jours. Je suis content que l'école ait pu rouvrir après ce qui s'est passé avec_ Apocalypse_… Sinon, je me permets de te passer le bonjour des autres. Je suis tout seul dans le labo pour le moment, puisque Peter, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Wanda et Ororo sont en cours, et que les autres, comme Bobby et Raven, sont en train de revérifier les systèmes de défenses de l'école.

-Et toi, Hank ? Comment avancent tes projets ?

-Ça va, _lui répondit-il. _Même si je serais probablement en mesure d'aller plus vite si tu étais là pour me filer un coup de main. Mais sinon, il parait que tu vas maintenant bosser avec Bruce Banner ? Franchement, rien que pour ça, je t'envie, Em…

-C'est vrai, il est là. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de beaucoup lui parler, mais je te promets que j'aborderai le sujet de tes travaux à toi.

-C'est sympa. Oh, bouge pas, il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler. Je te laisse avec lui, on se reverra plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête, puis l'homme sortit de l'écran, qui demeura vide durant quelques instants. Em en profita pour soupirer, se demandant si le début de la journée aurait pu être pire, mais elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle s'en foutait royalement. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un d'autre apparut sur l'écran, un peu plus grand que l'autre. Il sembla ravi de la revoir, même si cela ne faisait pas deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus.

-Salut Logan. Je croyais que tu étais censé donner cours à cette heure-ci ?

-C'est ma pause, _lui lança-t-il en allumant un cigare_. Alors comme ça, on s'attire déjà des ennuis, fillette ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Fury. Il a contacté Charles il y a moins de deux minutes afin de lui expliquer qu'il y avait eu quelques tensions entre toi et l'un de ces justiciers qui se croient tout permis. Tu sais qu'à la base, ton but était de leur venir en aide, et pas de t'engueuler avec ?

-Il l'avait cherché. En plus de parler de choses dont il ne sait rien, il s'en est pris à Erik en le traitant de psychopathe.

-Mais, j'en suis un_, s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté de l'écran_. Seulement, je n'aime pas trop qu'on le crie sur tous les toits. En tous cas, j'étais à mille lieux de m'imaginer que tu défendrais un jour mon honneur, Em. Il parait même que tu lui as cassé le nez ? Je savais que tu étais assez susceptible, mais pas à ce point-là, surtout quand il s'agit de moi.

-J'ai beau lui avoir raconté ce qui s'est passé avec _Apocalypse_, ce genre de gars n'écoute qu'à moitié, et après, il… Il a voulu savoir un peu trop de trucs, et il s'est comporté comme un parfait connard. Sinon, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Erik. Et a fait, j'essayerai d'être là pour ton anniversaire le mois prochain, mais ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps… Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on atteint l'âge noble de quarante-cinq ans…

-C'est ça, moque-toi. Toi aussi, tu les auras, un jour. Mais passons. Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense, d'autant plus que rien ne t'y obligeait. Ensuite, si je suis passé, c'est parce que Charles m'a demandé de te transmettre un message. Celui de faire attention à toi et de ne pas oublier la première raison pour laquelle tu les as rejoints. Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion d'en parler avec Natasha ?

-Non. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais pour ce qui est du reste, elle et Clint m'aident beaucoup.

-Bien. Dans le cas contraire,_ reprit Erik_, je les aurais séquestrés, puis forcés à te venir en aide. Et s'ils avaient refusé, je… Bon, je ne les aurais pas tués, parce que tu tiens à eux. Mais je me serais permis de les faire souffrir un petit peu. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il va falloir que je retourne travailler. Charles travaille énormément avec le Cérébro, en ce moment, et je crois qu'il risque d'avoir besoin de moi. Alors, je te laisse entre les mains expertes du loup, et je te dis à la prochaine, Em'.

-A bientôt, Erik, _lui répondit-elle en regardant l'homme asséner une tape amicale dans le dos de Logan avant de s'en aller, les laissant seuls, face à face. _

-J'ai bien cru qu'il ne partirait jamais, _s'exclama-t-il en soupirant_. Mais plus sérieusement, Erik et Charles ont raison. Il faut absolument que tu fasses très attention, tu ne sais pas vraiment à quoi t'attendre, là où tu es. Tu as beau être l'une des mutantes les plus puissantes que j'ai eu l'occasion de croiser dans ma vie, on ne sait jamais. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue en ayant enfin une réponse à tes questions. Mais si jamais tu l'es, je plaque tout, et je viens à ta rescousse, où que tu sois.

-Merci Logan, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Comme je l'ai dit à Erik, je peux compter sur Nat' et Clint pour m'aider. Je sais que parce que ce sont des agents du SHIELD, tu n'as pas trop confiance en eux, mais ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Et puis, j'en suis une, moi aussi. Une agent. Et je trouve que ce n'est pas si mal.

-Je sais bien, c'est juste qu'après les récents événements, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ait un nouveau drame, _lui répondit-il en baissant la tête_. Je tiens à toi, même si tu es une gamine insupportable qui m'a déjà sauvé la mise plusieurs fois.

-Je n'ai fait que mon boulot, qui était de défendre et protéger les autres mutants. Ce qui veut dire que tu étais compris dans le lot, Logan. Sinon… Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Depuis tout ce qui s'est passé ? Les autres savent que tous les deux, on déteste en parler, mais je crois qu'on est assez concernés par tout ça, non ?

-Ça va. Mieux qu'avant. Je passe pas mal de temps avec Bobby et l'une de tes élèves. Kitty, je crois. Elle est assez désorientée, depuis son arrivée ici, et comme tu as dû partir, elle n'avait plus le moindre repaire. Du coup, on a été chargés de la guider afin qu'elle puisse développer ses pouvoirs. Je pense que si tu la voyais, tu serais vraiment fière d'elle. Par contre, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas discuter avec toi, mais il va falloir que j'y aille. Je dois donner cours d'ici cinq minutes, et je sens que si j'arrive en retard, je vais encore me faire étriper.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se comprend. Et je ne voudrais pas que tu réveilles la colère de Tornade en n'arrivant pas à l'heure… Encore. Il faudrait que tu songes sérieusement à t'acheter un réveil, Logan.

-Je ferai peut-être ça. Prends soin de toi, Em. Et essaie de ne tuer personne, surtout. Oh, salue la petite espionne russe pour moi. Et aussi son pote bizarre.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, puis l'écran redevint noir. Elle se mit alors à repenser à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient mutuellement sauvés la vie. En les additionnant, cela dépassait facilement la vingtaine.

Em fut alors surprise de voir la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, mais demeura rassurée en découvrant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Clint, qui semblait avoir hésité avant d'entrer. Il laissa la porte ouverte, puis il rejoignit la femme d'un pas assez lent.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'était passé, tout à l'heure.

-Clint, écoute, je…

-Em, Tony est un con, je te l'accorde. Mais c'est juste qu'en ce moment… Il ne va pas trop bien. Ça a beau être un crétin arrogant, il y a quand même un cœur qui se cache là-dessous, et même son réacteur n'a pas été en mesure de le soigner. Et pour ce qu'il a dit à propos de ce qui s'est passé, je ne pense pas qu'il mesure la gravité des faits. Peut-être qu'il faudrait lui en parler.

-… Peut-être. Et les autres ?

-Je n'ai pas été en profondeur sur le sujet. C'est toi que ça concerne directement, pas moi. Ça concerne les X-Men.

-Merci, Clint. Je crois que tu as toujours su me conseiller, depuis qu'on se connait.

-Disons simplement que cela fait dix-huit ans que nous devons nous supporter, toi et moi. Et Nat', bien sûr, qui est arrivée après nous. Mais sincèrement, je me demande si j'en serais arrivé là sans votre aide, _lui répondit-t-il_. Tu te rends compte ? Cela fait plus de la moitié de nos vies que l'on se connait. Je ne pensais pas entretenir une amitié pareille un jour.

-Serais-tu en train de devenir sentimental, Clint ?

-Non, je suis simplement réaliste. Au fait, avant que je n'entre, tu étais en ligne avec quelqu'un ?

-J'ai appelé Hank. Il fallait que je discute un peu avec lui. J'en ai profité pour saluer Erik, ainsi que Logan. D'ailleurs, tu as son bonjour, et il salue également Natasha. Il semblerait que le grand Wolverine se souvienne de celle qui lui a tiré dans le genou il y a quelques années car elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi…

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé, puis il reprit :

-C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aillent bien. Sinon, j'étais venu te dire que nous n'allions pas tarder à sortir, avec Thor, Bruce et Steve. Ils ont besoin d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, et le froid ne les effraie pas. Quant à Natasha, elle préfère rester ici afin de se renseigner sur les Radjlacks. Donc, si jamais ça t'intéresse…

Em acquiesça, éteignit l'ordinateur puis quitta sa chaise afin de rejoindre son ami, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce sans rien ajouter de plus. Les regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes.


	6. Remember when it rained

Remember when it rained-**Josh Groban**

* * *

_17 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . .

Tony avait passé l'entièreté de la journée enfermé dans l'un de ses bureaux. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à Jarvis d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer, puisque les Avengers n'avaient aucune envie de le voir après l'altercation qu'il avait eu durant la matinée avec Em. Seule Pepper était passée, et elle avait soignée sa blessure au nez. Il n'y avait rien de cassé, mais lui, intérieurement, se sentait brisé. Il s'était rendu compte -un peu trop tard- qu'il avait sorti tout un tas de saloperies qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Et il n'était même pas bourré, ce qui le faisait encore plus culpabiliser.

Il avait tout raconté à sa petite amie, espérant que celle-ci le comprendrait. Mais au contraire, elle n'avait fait qu'en rajouter une couche en lui disant qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas constamment repousser ses alliés. Après cela, elle avait été lui chercher un pack de glace, lui avait ordonné de le garder appuyé sur son visage, puis elle l'avait laissé réfléchir seul à ce qu'il avait dit, dans la matinée. Mais il en avait marre de rester enfermé, alors il s'était rendu dans son endroit favori dans la tour ; sur le toit.

Il avait l'habitude de s'y assoir, dépassant le grillage de sécurité, et regardant au loin le soleil couchant. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir à ses actes. Parfois même, il lui arrivait de parler seul. Au moins, ici, personne ne pouvait le juger de quoi que ce soit. Lui seul avait les clés permettant d'accéder à cet endroit, un peu comme la pièce qu'il avait dédiée à sa sœur après sa mort. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le dérange comme les gens avaient l'habitude de le faire. C'était l'hiver, mais qu'importait la saison, rien ne l'empêchait d'y passer du temps seul.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Tony continua à maintenir sa glace contre l'arrête de son nez, ressentant toujours une violente douleur dans celui-ci. Il ignorait comment elle avait fait pour le frapper aussi fort, mais il savait bien qu'il l'avait mérité.

-Tu te rends compte, Maddie… J'ai encore merdé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela ne fait que deux jours que la nouvelle a débarqué, et pourtant, on passe notre temps à nous engueuler pour des conneries. A peu de choses près, elle me pétait le nez… Quand je pense que je ne suis pas foutu de bien m'entendre avec elle, alors que cette fille m'a sauvé la vie. Sans elle, je n'aurais pas trouvé d'alternative à mon réacteur, quand son taux d'acidité a brusquement augmenté. C'est une scientifique incroyable, tu sais ?

Il se tut un instant, sortant une flasque de la poche de sa veste. Il la déboucha, puis la porta à ses lèvres. Une gorgée lui suffit, il ne cherchait pas à se saouler. L'alcool le réchauffa durant quelques secondes, avant que le froid mordant du vent ne se remette à fouetter son visage. Il porta à nouveau son attention sur le ciel, qui avait pris une teinte orangée en cette fin d'après-midi. Durant des instants comme celui-là, il avait presque l'impression que sa sœur était toujours là, assise à ses côtés. Veillant sur lui, le protégeant de tous les dangers. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit encore là.

-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de s'approcher aussi près du bord, _dit une voix dans son dos, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter_.

En se retournant, il découvrit Em, appuyée contre l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés. Elle le regarda durant quelques instants sans rien dire. Il fut surpris de la voir, puisqu'il avait fermé derrière lui, mais il se rappela qu'ayant suivi le même programme que Natasha et Clint, elle était capable d'entrer n'importe où, surtout quand elle était déterminée. Au bout d'un moment, elle le rejoignit en silence, puis se mit à regarder au loin.

-Bien sûr que c'est dangereux, _lui répondit Tony_. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'adore venir ici.

Elle s'assit à un mètre de lui sans rien dire. Ils se contentèrent de regarder dans la même direction, cherchant à savoir lequel des deux parlerait en premier. Tony reporta son paquet rempli de glace à son nez -qu'il intervertissait parfois avec un peu de neige récupérée sur le sol-, sentant la douleur revenir. Il soupira en sentant la fraicheur de celui-ci contre sa peau, puis il ferma les yeux un instant. Il savait qu'il l'avait mérité, mais ça lui faisait quand même un mal de chien.

-Je tenais simplement à vous dire que je suis désolée de… De vous avoir frappé, _finit-elle par dire en baissant la tête_. Il m'arrive de m'emporter et de ne plus être capable de me contrôler.

-Je l'avais cherché, aussi. Je dis souvent des trucs que je regrette juste après.

-Je peux vous soigner, si vous voulez. Je veux dire, plus rapidement que cela ne se ferait normalement.

-Vous avez combien de pouvoirs, exactement ? Je veux dire, il y a cette histoire de nature, mais si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois que je vous ai vue, vous étiez capable, en plus de balancer quelques éclairs comme le fait Thor, de communiquer avec moi via la pensée…

-C'est Charles qui m'a appris à faire ça. C'est une longue histoire.

-Wow. C'est le télépathe, c'est ça ? On est passés à côté de beaucoup de choses, nous, ici… Sinon, je vous remercie pour votre proposition, mais je préfère encore me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle j'ai mal en ce moment. Simplement pour m'assurer de ne jamais l'oublier.

Elle hocha la tête et n'insista pas.

-Il y a beaucoup de sous-catégories, dans vos pouvoirs ? Vous savez, la nature, c'est vaste…

-Questionnez-moi, et je vous répondrai, _lui lança-t-elle malicieusement._

-Ok, alors… Vous contrôlez les plantes et tout ce qui se rapporte à la terre, déjà. Ça, on vous a vu faire. L'eau, peut-être ? Ou bien le feu ?

-Il y a aussi un tas d'anecdotes à ce sujet, mais je ne pense pas qu'en parler est une bonne idée… Parce qu'une fois, j'ai… Failli transformer une forêt en un brasier incontrôlable. Mais j'ai réussi à me calmer à temps.

-Quelqu'un vous avait énervée ?

-Un peu. Mais je déteste m'en servir. Je trouve cela trop dangereux.

-Et est-ce que vous maitrisez l'air ?

-Vous allez tous me les citer ? Vous vous êtes cru dans « _Le dernier maitre de l'air_ » ? … Mais sinon, oui, ça m'arrive. Seulement, mon domaine de prédilection, ça reste la terre en elle-même. C'est un peu comme si j'étais liée à elle, en un sens. Et pour ce qui est des soins, j'ai découvert que j'étais capable d'aider les gens de la sorte quand j'étais assez jeune… Par exemple, un jour, l'un de mes amis scientifiques a été blessé au cours de l'une de ses expériences. Hank a toujours adoré tester des trucs dangereux. Un peu trop, même.

-Que s'est-il passé, _demanda Tony en buvant une autre gorgée d'alcool_.

-Il s'est blessé avec l'un de ses instruments et a eu une énorme entaille au bras gauche. Comme j'étais avec lui, j'ai simplement posé des compresses sur sa blessure, le temps que l'on puisse s'occuper plus sérieusement de ça par la suite. Puis j'ai découvert, en enlevant les tissus imbibés de sang, qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Cette technique m'a souvent aidée à soigner les autres.

-En gros, vous savez vraiment tout faire. Oh, au fait, je… Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai dit. Je ne connais pas vos amis, vous avez raison. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont dû traverser, je ne sais rien de ce qu'ils ont vécu par le passé. Et je n'aurais pas dû parler des autres de la sorte, en disant qu'ils n'étaient que des délinquants, qu'ils avaient déserté, où bien…

-Décédés.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-La lettre « D » à côté de certains noms signifie qu'ils sont décédés,_ lui répondit-elle dans un souffle_.

Tony n'ajouta rien. Au fond, il s'en était douté, mais il avait sincèrement espéré s'être trompé. Il se sentit encore plus mal, se rappelant de ce qu'il avait pu dire sur eux sans les connaitre. Il posa son regard sur Em, qui semblait d'être brusquement renfermée sur elle-même, juste après s'être confiée à lui. Il se sentait honoré qu'elle lui ait fait elle-même part de cela, mais d'autre part, il ne savait pas trop comment il était supposé réagir.

-… Comment, _finit-il par prudemment demander_.

-On a merdé. Ils ont été tués. Fin de l'histoire, _dit-elle en fixant l'horizon_.

-Je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… Au fond, je sais que certaines morts auraient pu être évitées. Et je pense sincèrement qu'il faut que quelqu'un d'autre que Nat' et Clint soient au courant. Alors… Si vous avez la moindre question au sujet des mutants qui ont péri, je serai ravie de pouvoir vous répondre.

Il hésita un instant, puis il se lança.

-Parfait, alors… Pour commencer, qu'est-il arrivé à Jean Grey, l'une de vos élèves ?

-Elle a toujours eu quelque chose en plus. Un jour, nous avons découvert que quelque chose grandissait en elle, et le temps que l'on découvre ce que c'était, il était déjà trop tard. Le Phénix qui la contrôlait était bien trop puissant, et nous n'avons pas su l'arrêter. Jean a fini par s'éteindre, son énergie l'a consumée. Je crois que personne ne s'en ai jamais vraiment remis. J'ai… Essayé de la sauver, mais je n'y suis pas parvenue.

-Et pour ce qui est de Sean Cassidy ?

-Seul Erik a assisté à sa mort. Il ne nous a jamais expliqué en détails comment c'est arrivé, mais une chose est sûre, il est persuadé que c'est de sa faute. Après que Charles ait été grièvement blessé, plusieurs mutants se sont joints à Erik dans sa lutte contre les non-mutants qui cherchaient à nous nuire. Quatre personnes y ont laissé la vie, dont Sean.

-… Pourquoi m'avoir raconté cela ? Je veux dire, j'ai été assez infect avec vous, depuis le jour où on s'est rencontrés, et pourtant, vous vous confiez à moi. N'est-ce pas pour le moins… Etrange ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être.

-Mh. Et qu'avez-vous fait, avec Jean, après que tout cela soit arrivé ?

-On a placé une pierre tombale en son nom derrière le manoir. Chaque semaine, j'y faisais un tour. Et à chaque fois, il pleuvait. Encore. Je ne sais trop si c'était parce que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler mes émotions où bien… Si c'était Tornade qui apprenait à maitriser ses propres pouvoirs. Ayant la capacité de diriger n'importe quelle forme de la nature, cela m'est déjà arrivé de modifier involontairement la météo.

-Et qu'en est-il du dernier dont vous ne m'avez volontairement pas parlé, _demanda l'homme une dizaine de secondes plus tard. _D'après ce dont je me souviens, il y avait trois personnes à côtés desquelles la lettre « D » avait été inscrite. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir évoqué, _demande Tony en espérant qu'elle ne le prendrait pas mal_. Mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver son nom. Je crois que c'était un truc du genre… Axel, ou bien…

-… Alex. Alex Summers.

-Voilà, c'est ça. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de différent, avec lui ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il a été du mauvais côté, ou…

-Non, au contraire. C'était le grand frère de l'un de mes meilleurs élèves. Je suis devenue la professeure de Scott et j'ai gardé un œil sur lui tout ce temps. C'était une promesse que je me suis faite. Je ne voulais pas le laisse tomber, d'autant plus qu'il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait à cause de cette saloperie de Phénix. Peter est souvent resté avec lui, histoire qu'il ne se referme pas sur lui-même. Tous les deux sont devenus de très bons amis avec le temps, même si Peter était déjà plus vieux que lui. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Et depuis, ils passent leur temps à trainer ensemble, cherchant toujours un nouveau moyen de faire des blagues aux autres.

-Et… Qu'avez-fait du corps d'Alex ?

-Il n'y avait plus de corps à enterrer. Il a été désintégré, tout comme Jean, _lui répondit-elle la gorge nouée_. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas que l'on salisse la mémoire de mes amis proches, surtout lorsque ceux-ci sont partis en héros…

Tony n'ajouta rien. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qu'il avait dit durant la matinée. Il tendit alors sa flasque à Em, qui l'attrapa, la déboucha et bu une gorgée. Il avait cru qu'elle fonderait en larmes, mais l'ayant déjà croisée une fois, il savait qu'elle ne dévoilait presque jamais ses émotions (sauf lorsqu'elle était en colère, et son nez en avait payé les frais). Il regarda le visage de la jeune femme, qui restait de marbre. Il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, et cela l'intriguait. Il observa brièvement sa main gantée, mais décida de ne pas s'étaler sur ce sujet-là aujourd'hui.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, on a merdé, et ils ont définitivement disparu, _reprit-elle en se redressant_. Bon, il va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai un truc à aller faire. Je peux vous emprunter deux ou trois outils ?

-Hum… Bien sûr, je vous en prie. Vous pouvez utiliser le labo du seizième étage, si vous voulez, vous trouverez ce dont vous avez besoin.

Tony l'admirait pour sa capacité à changer de sujet aussi facilement. Il espérait être capable d'en faire autant pour ce qui était de Madison, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Em remarqua son visage s'assombrir, alors elle fit demi-tour et le rejoignit. Elle s'agenouilla ensuite à sa hauteur, puis elle posa une main hésitante sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et contrairement à celle-ci, il laissa ses émotions prendre le dessus. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Désolé, c'est juste qu'hier… N'était pas la meilleure journée qui puisse exister.

-Je sais, je suis au courant.

-Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une mutante que je vis forcément dans une grotte, _lui répondit-elle en souriant._ Nous aussi, nous avons internet, et… Nous aussi, nous avons chaque année une pensée pour votre famille, _ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien. _Les Stark sont connus, chez nous. Hank s'inspire souvent de vos plans pour créer de nouvelles machines. Mais j'ai moi aussi une question vous concernant.

-Je vous écoute…

-Pourquoi personne ne sait à quoi ressemblait votre sœur ? Aucune photo n'est disponible nulle part, c'est un peu comme… Si elle avait été effacée.

-Je ne voulais pas voir son visage partout. Avec mes aptitudes en informatique, je me suis débrouillé pour que toute image d'elle disparaisse. Désormais, seuls ceux qui l'ont vue en vrai, il y a longtemps, se souviennent de son visage. J'imagine que vous comprenez ma démarche. Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je suis la dernière personne qui se souvient de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Et puis, lorsque nous étions jeunes, nos parents ne voulaient pas nous étaler dans les journaux. Ça n'a pas été compliqué de supprimer tout le reste.

-Comme vous le savez, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un, Tony. Il y a d'autres choses que vous devez savoir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je pense vous avoir assez assommé d'informations pour le moment… En tous cas, merci de m'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout. Je crois que j'en avais besoin, _lui lança-t-elle en se redressant une nouvelle fois_.

-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

-Je crois que je vais aller retrouver ces chers agents Romanoff et Barton, puis nous irons ensemble expliquer à Thor, Steve et Bruce tout ce que je vous ai dit, histoire qu'ils soient un peu au courant, et qu'ils ne se sentent pas « exclus », ou quoi que ce soit… Et ensuite, j'irai un peu travailler dans le labo dont vous m'avez parlé. J'ai un petit projet que j'aimerais mettre au point.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte vitrée, et posa sa main sur la poignée en soupirant, se sentant déjà soulagée d'un énorme poids. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle lui raconterait tant de choses à son sujet, même s'il y en avait encore un tas qu'il ignorait. Elle poussa ensuite la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, laissant le milliardaire seul avec ses pensées.

. . . . . . . .

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony redescendit les marches qui séparaient le toit de la tour de la salle de séjour, l'esprit léger. Il ignorait pourquoi parler avec la jeune femme lui avait fait autant de bien, mais il en était satisfait. La douleur qu'il avait éprouvé toute la journée à cause de son nez semblait s'être déjà bien atténuée. Il regagna le salon, et il fut surpris de découvrir que certaines personnes l'y attendaient déjà.

-Hum… J'ai encore fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça, _demanda-t-il en sentant tous ces regards posés sur lui_. Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez avant tout que mon visage a assez souffert comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Et demain, même. Et… Aussi la semaine prochaine.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là, _lui lança Clint_.

-On a croisé Em il y a trois heures et elle nous a confié quelques trucs,_ enchaina Thor_. Alors comme ça, il semblerait que le grand Tony Stark soit capable de présenter des excuses à quelqu'un, _ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement_.

-Hey, ne commencez pas à me charrier, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal déconné ce matin. Et aussi plein d'autres fois, mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment justifié. Et même si cette scientifique me tape sur les nerfs, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise que ça, et comme j'ai été bien éduqué, il a fallu que je lui dise que j'étais navré de lui avoir parlé de la sorte. Alors est-ce que vous pourriez éventuellement arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais une sorte d'alien ?

-Ça nous a simplement surpris qu'elle vienne nous dire qu'elle était contente d'avoir eu l'occasion de te parler, _s'exclama Natasha en lui esquissant enfin un sourire_.

-Je vois. Bon, écoutez, si vous avez prévu de rester ici ce soir, je vais demander à Jarvis d'appeler le restaurent chinois qui se trouve en bas de la rue afin de nous livrer quelques trucs. Comme ça, ceux qui veulent parler boulot pourront le faire, et pour ma part, j'ai bien l'intention de faire mordre la poussière à Steve lors d'une partie de billard…

-Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir, _lui répondit le concerné, un sourire éclairant son visage_.

-Ok, rendez-vous dans cinq minutes dans la salle de « combat ». Dites, au fait, où est passé Bruce ? Je voulais lui parler de l'un de mes projets de robots, ce soir.

-Tu l'as manqué de peu, _lui dit Natasha_. Il est parti environ deux minutes avant que tu ne débarques, il voulait savoir si Em avait éventuellement besoin d'aide dans son travail. Elle n'est pas remontée depuis qu'elle a quitté le toit, tout à l'heure, et elle nous a également prévenus qu'elle ne serait probablement pas là de toute la soirée.

Tony hocha la tête, avant de lâcher un sourire à l'espionne russe. Il alla ensuite poser sa pochette de glace sur le rebord de l'évier, puis il suivit Steve, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la salle où ils étaient sur le point de disputer une amicale partie de billard. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce que la mutante lui a raconté, cela ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour vivre « normalement » avec un passé pareil. Au fond, il compatissait, mais ne le montrait pas. Il avait peur de rechuter en se montrant trop faible.

. . . . . . . .

Bruce sortit de l'ascenseur en soupirant. Etant légèrement claustrophobe, il détestait ces espèces de boites qui n'étaient retenues que par quelques câbles. Il se hâta de s'en extirper en soupirant, puis il regarda les deux portes se refermer lentement. En temps normal, il aurait pris les escaliers, mais il y avait bien trop d'étages dans cette tour. Il se mit à avancer dans le couloir, qui venait tout juste de s'allumer grâce aux détecteurs de mouvements situés un peu partout.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, pour y avoir passé de très nombreuses heures à travailler avec le propriétaire de lieux. Enfin, plutôt à le supporter, lui qui passait son temps à le distraire par tous les moyens qui soient. Celle-ci étant entrouverte, il la poussa et entra dans la pièce. Elle était tellement immense et remplie d'objets inutiles qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre. Il se mit à avancer entre les cartons et les nombreux débris de métal dont Tony n'avait visiblement plus besoin. Il manqua de tomber en ne voyant pas les nombreux câbles qui partaient d'il ne savait où. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment, et fut très surpris en relevant la tête.

Devant lui se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de tube mesurant un bon mètre cinquante, ayant un diamètre de presque soixante-dix centimètres, reposant sur des établis en métal. Bruce n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Il s'approcha un peu plus, afin d'étudier de plus près l'imposant objet. Il était constitué de débris semblables à ceux qu'il avait vu près de la porte, c'était un assemblage de toutes sortes de matériaux, et des câbles étaient reliés un peu partout, provoquant quelques minuscules étincelles à certains endroits, mais cela semblait sans danger. Il s'avança d'avantage, à la fois curieux et impressionné.

Il posa son pied à terre, mais le retira vivement en remarquant qu'il venait de marcher sur quelques feuilles. Il s'abaissa afin de les ramasser, et y jeta un bref coup d'œil. C'étaient des plans détaillés de toutes sortes d'engins encore inexistants. Il les étudia brièvement, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit ne le force à redresser la tête. Il vit alors qu'il y avait du mouvement en dessous de l'engin qui l'avait intrigué. Il en fit lentement le tour, en profitant ainsi pour l'étudier sous tous les angles, puis il découvrit Em, allongée, en train de travailler sur la machine par dessous.

Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus seule, ayant un casque sur les oreilles qui diffusait du rock au volume maximal. Elle reposa ses outils, se releva et coupa sa musique afin de saluer Bruce en souriant. Celui-ci remarqua qu'elle avait troqué son uniforme du SHIELD pour quelque de chose de plus confortable -un jean et un débardeur, ainsi qu'une paire de bottes, l'ensemble étant noir-. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval, lui permettant d'avoir le visage dégagé en travaillant.

-Salut, je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer. Ça va ?

-Oui, et toi ? On ne t'a plus vue depuis plusieurs heures, et tu as l'air d'être pas mal occupée ici… Qu'est-ce que c'est, _demanda-t-il en se mettant à scruter la machine de plus près, intrigué_.

-Très honnêtement, je n'en sais encore rien, _lui répondit la jeune femme en posant son casque sur la table se trouvant à proximité._ Je me suis dit que je verrai ce que ça donnerait une fois terminée. Peut-être que je le transformerai en générateur, histoire de ne plus à avoir à payer une quelconque facture d'électricité… Quoi que, avec les éclairs que produit Tornade, au Manoir, on n'a pas ce genre de problèmes… Peut-être que Thor pourrait faire pareil ici, et puisque je suis parfois capable de produire quelques éclairs, je pourrais éventuellement l'y aider… Sinon, que penses-tu de mon travail ?

-J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à tes plans. Ils sont remarquables. Et puis, je savais que tu créais toutes sortes d'engins, mais je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné, _ajouta-t-il en étudiant l'objet se trouvant face à lui_. Cela fait longtemps que tu inventes des machines de ce genre, où bien tu as commencé en arrivant ici ?

-La première chose que j'ai créé était une sorte de siège éjectable que j'ai intégré à l'une des chaises de mes profs de l'époque, quand j'étais encore une nouvelle. J'avais treize ans, je crois. Heureusement, je n'ai pas vraiment été sanctionnée pour ça. Au contraire, j'ai pu commencer à bosser dans les labos avec Hank plusieurs années après, et Erik nous a rejoints dès son retour.

-Je reste fasciné par tous les pouvoirs que tu possèdes. Mais j'ai une question ; techniquement, puisque tu manipules l'air, tu dois être capable de faire léviter des objets, un peu comme les télékinésistes ? Enfin, toi, c'est grâce à l'élément ?

-En gros, oui, c'est à peu près ça. Jean, elle, en était une. Elle faisait des choses remarquables grâce à ce don. Mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, à toi ainsi qu'aux Avengers, elle s'est laissée consumée par son propre Phénix et elle ne s'est jamais relevée après ça. Mais… Cette histoire appartient au passé, et je n'aime pas trop en parler…

-Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun problème, _s'empressa de dire Bruce afin de la rassurer_.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en souriant. Après cela, l'homme se remit à détailler du regard l'engin, voulant absolument savoir comment elle avait fait pour construire quelque chose de tel en quelques heures seulement.

-En fait, Tony m'a permis d'utiliser ce labo. Alors j'ai demandé à Jarvis si tous ces débris allaient être réutilisés plus tard. Comme la réponse était négative, je lui ai ensuite demandé si cela dérangerait son créateur si je m'en servais pour créer quelque chose. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. Tu veux m'aider à achever… Ce truc ? Quel qu'il soit ?

-Volontiers, _lui répondit-il_. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un laboratoire. J'ai beau être un scientifique, comme toi, j'adore passer mon temps libre à inventer de nouvelles choses. Un peu comme le fait Tony avec ses expérimentations robotiques…

Il ôta sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise, prêt à se mettre au travail. Il reprit les plans et commença à les étudier, mais quelque chose retenait son attention. Il observa la jeune femme, qui s'était déjà remise à l'œuvre, puis son regard se posa sur sa main droite, cachée sous un gant de cuir noir, qui remontait quelques centimètres au-dessus de son poignet. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vue sans auparavant.

-Accident de travail, _demanda-t-il à Em_.

Elle porta alors aussi son attention sur sa propre main, et mit quelques secondes avant de trouver quoi répondre. Elle releva alors les yeux vers le scientifique et lui dit ;

-Oui. Non… Enfin… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, en fait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je me suis déjà blessé en construisant un truc, _lui lance-t-il en soulevant un pan de sa chemise, dévoilant une cicatrice à moitié « effacée »_. Un objet en métal étant assez lourd m'est tombé dessus il y a deux ans, et ça m'a laissé cette belle marque.

Il remit sa chemise correctement et attrapa l'un des outils posés sur la table, prêt à venir en aide à Em afin d'achever de construire la machine qui n'avait toujours pas de nom.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, _lança-t-il d'une voix pleine d'entrain_.


	7. Bridge over troubled water

**Bridge over troubled water**-Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

_20 décembre 2014_

. . . . . . . .

Tony se réveilla de bonne heure, ce matin. Il était en bien meilleure forme que d'habitude, et après avoir passé près de trois jours à tenir un énorme bloc de glace contre son nez, il ne ressentait presque plus rien. Ces derniers jours avaient été assez clames, à sa plus grande joie. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur de se battre, de toutes façons. Les Avengers avaient dû, encore une fois, faire face aux Radjlacks, qui étaient cependant moins nombreux que la première fois, à leur grand soulagement. Et durant le reste du temps, ils passaient leur temps à chercher d'où ils pouvaient venir, qui les dirigeaient et comment ils allaient pouvoir s'en débarrasser définitivement. Les héros restaient donc en permanence à la Tour, qu'ils préféraient au vaisseau de Fury en guise de Q.G. Au moins, c'était un endroit plus convivial, et ils avaient de quoi occuper leurs journées quand ils n'étaient pas en plein combat.

Le diner de la veille avait été assez mouvementé, car lui et Em avaient toujours quelque chose sur lequel ils souhaitaient débattre, et en général, le ton montait rapidement. Ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre et refusaient tous deux d'admettre lorsqu'ils avaient tort. Mais au moins, il ne passait plus ses soirées tout seul. Il arrivait à Pepper de travailler tard, et il s'était assez ennuyé, ces derniers mois. Mais la présence de ses collègues lui remontait le moral. Le matin, chacun vaquait à des activités bien précises, et ils effectuaient des recherches ensemble durant l'après-midi. Quant au soir, ils se retrouvaient à sept assis à table, parlant de tout et de rien. Etant assis face à face à chaque fois, les deux faiseurs de troubles s'envoyaient de temps à autres quelques répliques cinglantes, mais par pur amusement. Et de toutes manières, ils étaient à chaque fois trop occupés à manger pour se mettre en colère.

La veille, Pepper s'était libérée plus tôt que prévu de son travail, et elle avait proposé de cuisiner pour tout le monde. Il avait d'ailleurs remarqué qu'elle et Em avaient passé beaucoup de temps à discuter. Même après que tout le monde se soit couché, elles étaient restées dans la salle de séjour jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit. Etant curieux, Tony aurait aimé connaitre le sujet de leurs discussions, mais il respectait leur vie privée. De toutes façons, s'il avait vraiment voulu les espionner, il l'aurait fait via les caméras de surveillance. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il s'était contenté d'aller se coucher, après les avoir saluées. Puis, au beau milieu de la nuit, il s'était levé pour aller travailler tranquillement dans son bureau, afin mettre au point de nouveaux plans, et répondre à ses mails.

Après une nouvelle altercation, puis le retour du calme, Em avait proposé de retourner à l'hôtel qu'elle avait loué au début afin de ne pas déranger, mais à la demande de Natasha et Clint -ainsi que celle de Fury, accessoirement-, Tony lui avait proposé de rester à la Tour, elle aussi. Résultat il était obligé de la supporter vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais il se rendait compte qu'au final, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Parce lorsqu'il ne s'engueulait pas avec Em, l'ambiance était en général assez bonne.

Après s'être longuement étiré, il quitta son lit, enfila un peignoir, puis il quitta sa chambre afin de se diriger vers la cuisine, là où il pourrait déguster tranquillement son café. En traversant le couloir, il passa devant la chambre d'amis occupée par Em, mais il s'arrêta un instant en entendant des voix provenir de celle-ci, et la porte étant légèrement entrouverte, il en profita pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il savait que s'il se faisait attraper, il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie, mais une fois de plus, sa curiosité l'emportait. Alors, il se pencha légèrement et observa silencieusement à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Em était assise sur le bord de son lit, dos à lui. Elle discutait avec Natasha, qui faisait des allers-retours dans la pièce. Tony jugea qu'elle avait l'air nerveuse, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, l'espionne se pencha afin de ramasser quelque chose, et lorsqu'elle se redressa, le milliardaire la vit poser une mallette sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit, mais il n'avait pas un assez bon angle de vue pour voir ce qu'elle contenait.

-Il va vraiment falloir que l'on trouve une alternative à ça.

-Natasha, ça fait des années que je m'en sers, et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ça n'a presque aucun effet négatif sur mon organisme. Ce truc a été créé par Hank dans l'un des labos du manoir, et je doute que sans ce produit, les choses seraient pareilles aujourd'hui. Non pas que je serais décédée, mais juste différente.

-Je ne pensais pas de cette manière, mais peut-être que l'on pourrait trouver quelque chose que tu ne sois pas obligée de prendre tous les jours ? Je pense que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu n'as pas pu rentrer avant de reprendre ta dose quotidienne…

-Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Tony pu voir Natasha remplir une seringue avant de la tendre à l'autre femme, qui planta l'aiguille dans son bras. Il commença à imaginer toutes sortes de scénarios, mais lorsqu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus, tous lui semblaient totalement invraisemblables. Jugeant alors qu'il en avait suffisamment vu, il recula doucement, puis il continua son chemin et descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon qui le mènerait directement dans la salle de séjour, à proximité de la cuisine.

Il se servit un café et le but dans le silence le plus complet, jusqu'à ce que Natasha et Em ne débarquent quelques minutes plus tard, via le même escalier que celui qu'il avait pris. Elles le rejoignirent, puis elles le saluèrent et s'installèrent sur des chaises, commençant à discuter d'une éventuelle séance d'entrainement dans le gymnase. L'homme les observait sans rien dire, continuant à mettre en place les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait trop de théories farfelues qu'il tentait de prouver, mais il savait qu'elles n'aboutiraient nulle part. Il se demandait principalement ce qu'il y avait dans ces seringues, car au fond, cela l'intriguait énormément.

Il dû mettre fin à la « conversation » qu'il entretenait intérieurement avec lui-même lorsqu'il vit Thor entrer dans la pièce. L'Asgardien était reparti plusieurs fois chez lui afin de faire des recherches sur les Radjlacks, mais il n'avait pas récolté énormément d'informations jusque-là. Il salua les trois personnes puis il s'assit à son tour, se joignant ainsi à la discussion qu'elles animaient.

-Non, Tony, _souffla brusquement Em en tournant la tête vers lui_. Je ne prends pas de drogues.

Le concerné la regarda avec stupeur. Il avait effectivement pensé à ça, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle devine ce à quoi il réfléchissait depuis plusieurs minutes. Tandis que Thor semblait totalement perdu, Natasha, elle, se contenta de les regarder en silence.

-Vous pensiez réellement que j'ignorais que vous étiez là ?

-A vrai dire, oui. C'est que ce que croyais. Mais comment vous faites pour toujours deviner ce que pensent les autres ? Parce que personnellement, je trouve ça légèrement flippant. Mais sinon, désolé de vous avoir… Disons, « espionnées ». Je sais que ce n'était pas forcément correct, mais je…

-Vous voulez toujours savoir ce qui se passe sous votre toit, acheva-t-elle.

-Mais, sérieusement, arrêtez de finir mes phrases ! A force, je vais finir par devenir paranoïaque, et je vais commencer à penser que vous pouvez sévir à tout moment en vous infiltrant dans mon cerveau sans que je vous aie permis de le faire… Quoi que déjà maintenant, je n'en avais pas forcément envie, alors si je me réveille en pleine nuit parce que je commence à entendre des voix, je ne sais pas si je vais me sentir bien.

Em étouffa un rire.

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, vous pouvez vous détendre. Mais plus sérieusement, vous voulez savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette seringue, ou je vous laisse débattre avec votre voix intérieure ? A moins que celle-ci ait rendez-vous avec votre inconscient d'ici les prochaines minutes, et dans ce cas-là, je préfèrerais ne pas interférer…

-Très drôle, John Bartram*. Alors, si ce n'était pas des substances illicites, c'était quoi ?

-Mélange de Furosémide, de Prednisolone et d'acide hyaluronique.  
-Pardon ?

-Ce sont des anti-inflammatoires, _répondit Bruce en entrant dans la pièce, le journal du jour sous le bras, Steve le suivant de près._ Ils évitent aux tendons et ligaments de se détacher, ou bien de se déchirer. Ces produits ont également un effet réparateur sur ces deux éléments. Le premier, cependant, ne marche pas chez tout le monde, et même en cas de réussite, il peut parfois aggraver un cas, bien qu'il soit utilisé pour soigner l'hypertension artérielle. Et bien sûr, il y a toujours tout un tas d'effets secondaire. Le second est un anti-inflammatoire assez basique, et le troisième est un produit naturellement présent dans le corps, qui empêche les ligaments de s'effriter. Ensuite, il y a également un agent neurotoxique utilisé pour certains types de troubles mentaux. Pourquoi parliez-vous de cela, _demanda-t-il en regardant Tony, un air interrogateur se lisant sur le visage._

-Probablement parce que notre très chère botaniste a dû s'en faire prescrire, _lança Tony_. Mais pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Ça fait quand même un sacré mélange, et en général, ce sont les personnes âgées qui font de l'arthrite. Et même si nous n'avons pas votre date de naissance exacte, vous ne me paraissez pas si vieille que ça.

Elle se redressa et d'un geste lent, elle tira sur le col de son T-Shirt, laissant apparaitre son épaule gauche, qui était marquée d'une impressionnante cicatrice.

-J'ai eu un accident, il y a longtemps. Un projectile m'a traversée à cet endroit, entre la clavicule et l'acromion, sectionnant une partie de mes muscles et ligaments, et depuis, je suis obligée de prendre cette espèce de cocktail, sans lequel je ne serais peut-être plus capable d'utiliser mon bras aujourd'hui. A l'époque, je ne connaissais pas encore Hank, alors Logan m'a aidée en contactant les meilleurs scientifiques qu'il connaissait afin de trouver une solution. Seulement, il n'y a jamais eu de remède définitif. Quant à l'agent neurotoxique m'aide à me calmer en cas de stress.

-Il y a des effets secondaires ?

-Non, pas tant que ça, _lui répondit-elle_.

-Oh, tu veux dire, à part le fait que l'oxygénation de ton sang est quand même vachement capricieuse, et qu'il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides à trouver autre chose que ce moyen pour faire tenir tes tendons et diminuer _tout_ ce fameux stress éprouvé, _s'exclama Natasha en jetant un regard assassin à son amie._

-Tasha, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma priorité. Je te rappelle que l'on est censés bosser sur les Radjlacks, qui commencent sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. Et tu sais très bien que si j'arrête de prendre mon traitement, il pourrait y avoir quelques problèmes. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais aux portes de la mort…

L'espionne russe laissa échapper un profond soupir en secouant la tête. Em la rejoignit et posa sa main sur son bras, ce qui força celle-ci à redresser la tête vers elle.

-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais je finirai par trouver. Ou Hank le fera, puisqu'il continue à travailler dessus depuis que je suis partie. Et dans le pire des cas, j'ajouterai au mélange un peu de potassium, si ça peut aider à renforcer les os. Il faudra juste que ça ne devienne pas trop toxique.

-Tu ne prends rien au sérieux ?

-Pas trop, non. Bon, sinon, Tony, la prochaine fois que je vous surprends à écouter aux portes, même si c'est chez vous, je risque probablement de vous faire sauter la cervelle avec l'un des merveilleux joujoux que l'on m'a fourni au SHIELD lorsque j'avais quinze ans à peine. Ne le prenez pas personnellement, ce n'est qu'une question de principe.

-Vous n'oseriez pas me faire de mal. Après tout, nous sommes dans la même équipe…

-N'en soit pas si sûr, Tony, _s'exclama Clint en faisant à son tour son entrée dans la pièce, ce qui fit en sorte que les sept héros étaient à présent réunis_. Je trouve ça encore gentil qu'elle n'ait fait que te casser le nez, l'autre jour. Parce que crois-moi, je l'ai vue se montrer violente à un tel point que la prochaine fois que vous vous engueulerez, je préfère clairement changer de pièce. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver avec des bouts de ta chair sur le visage.

Tony réprima son envie de rire. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être si dangereuse que le faisaient comprendre Clint et Natasha depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il se souvenait, quatre ans plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient « collaboré », qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à tirer plusieurs fois sur l'un des ses ennemis sans le moindre scrupule, sachant pertinemment qu'une seule balle suffirait. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait simplement eu envie de se défouler.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes « dangereuse » ? Pourquoi ai-je du mal à y croire ?

-Tony, _reprit Clint_, tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai parlé de mon entrée au SHIELD ? Quand je t'ai brièvement dit que j'avais clairement signé mon arrêt de mort, ce jour-là ?

-C'est un peu normal, puisque c'est une association de tarés… Pas autant qu'HYDRA, mais pas loin…

-Lors de mon intégration en « mi-temps », à seize ans, j'ai failli mourir. Deux fois. Le jour de mon arrivée, qui plus est. La première fois, parce que j'avais oublié de décliner mon identité en entrant dans le gymnase de la base, puis une deuxième fois lors de l'entrainement. Et pourtant, j'en viens encore à me demander comment j'ai fait pour me lier d'amitié avec la « botaniste ». Quoi que, à l'époque, je l'aurais plutôt surnommé la « bouchère », pour avoir manqué de me tuer...

-Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Elle t'a donné un coup de poing, à toi aussi, _se moqua Tony en buvant une gorgée de son café_.

-En premier lieu, elle a tiré à moins de trois centimètres de mon crâne lorsque j'ai fait irruption dans la salle d'entrainement sans dire qui j'étais, parce que Madame a cru que j'étais un potentiel ennemi. Et je reconnais avoir merdé, parce que le chef des opérations m'en avait parlé le matin même. Ensuite, quand elle s'est calmée et qu'il a fallu que je montre de quoi j'étais capable en combat, je suis sorti de là avec deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à trainer avec elle, d'autant plus que nous avions à peu près le même âge.

-… Note à moi-même, _dit Tony_, ne plus jamais s'en prendre à quelqu'un de potentiellement plus dangereuse que Hulk… Sans vouloir t'offenser, Bruce.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. De toutes manières, comme tu le sais, j'arrive à le contrôler, désormais. Alors tu peux dire ce que tu veux pour m'énerver, ne t'attends pas à _le_ voir surgir à n'importe quel moment de la journée, _lui répondit-il_.

Après cela, le silence se mit à planer dans la pièce. Au fond, Tony n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait que cela aurait éventuellement pu être une sorte de drogue dans ces seringues, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce que ce soit quelque chose d'aussi gros. Il la regarda reprendre sa conversation avec Natasha, se demandant quels étaient les autres drames qu'elle avait dû traverser. Mais souhaitait-il réellement le savoir ? Il était déjà dans une mauvaise passe, et il craignait de trop vouloir s'impliquer dans les problèmes des autres, bien qu'au fond, il ne désirait que les aider.

-Beckmann, vous pourriez me suivre, s'il vous plait, _demanda-t-il d'une voix assez incertaine. _

_-_Bien sûr, _répondit-elle en se levant. _

Elle le rejoignit, et il l'invita à la suivre en dehors de la pièce. Une fois sortis, ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir, avançant tout droit vers l'ascenseur de la tour.

-Je suis passé au labo, hier. Celui que vous avez utilisé. Bruce m'a dit que vous aviez pas mal bossé, tous les deux, alors j'y suis allé, histoire de jeter un bref coup d'œil à votre travail. Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi douée en mécanique. Où avez-vous appris ?

-Au manoir, principalement. Il y avait une vieille voiture qui trainait souvent dans une allée à l'arrière. Elle appartenait au père de Charles, et il n'y a jamais touché. Je me suis juste amusée à la réparer, et lorsque Hank nous a rejoints, j'ai trouvé un partenaire de labo avec qui m'exercer. Et pour ce qui est de l'engin qu'on a fabriqué hier, je me suis dit que l'on pourrait éventuellement les convertir en propulseurs électro-magnétiques, afin de nous en servir contre les Radjlacks. Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider ?

-Cela serait avec plaisir,_ lui dit Tony en entrant dans l'ascenseur, dont les portes venaient tout juste de s'ouvrir devant lui_.

Il appuya sur le bouton marqué du numéro « 19 », et l'ascenseur se mit alors à bouger. Il regarda ensuite discrètement la jeune femme, qui demeurait silencieuse. Il arrivait en général à déceler les émotions des personnes qu'il côtoyait, mais avec elle, c'était différent. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre, ce qui rappela à Tony la fois où il l'avait rencontrée. C'était justement au moment où son réacteur commençait à avoir quelques défaillances, et que le taux d'acidité de son sang avait très rapidement augmenté. Les deux femmes du SHIELD avaient alors débarqué dans sa vie, l'une l'aidant à coincer Vanko, et l'autre cherchant avec lui une alternative à l'énergie que lui procurait son générateur.

Il savait qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en sortir sans elle, mais il manquait cruellement de temps et elle lui avait été d'un grand soutien. A cette même période, il l'avait vue faire usage de ses pouvoirs, mais il avait longtemps cru qu'il avait halluciné. Peu de temps après la chute de son ennemi, elle était repartie sans laisser la moindre trace. Enfin, à part le fait qu'elle ai volontairement oublié sur le bureau du milliardaire un dossier comportant tout un tas d'avancées technologiques qui lui seraient utiles.

Une fois arrivés au bon étage, les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir un peu plus sombre que les autres, dans la Tour. Il l'invita à continuer de le suivre, puis ils finirent par s'arrêter devant une imposante porte blindée.

-Il s'agit de l'un de mes plus grands labos, _lui expliqua-t-il en poussant la porte, qui bougea avec un léger grincement. _Depuis quelques temps, c'est ici que je travaille en général. Mes plus gros projets ont été créés dans cette pièce, _ajouta-t-il en demandant à Jarvis de leur éclairer l'espace_.

Em s'arrêta devant une porte de verre ayant tout ce qui avait de plus banal.

-J'ai conçu ce truc avec Thor il y a quelques mois. C'est une cellule de détention très bien sécurisée. Il est impossible de s'en échapper. Je me souviens de la fois où Bruce avait eu du mal à gérer Hulk et qu'on l'avait enfermé là-dedans pendant une bonne heure… Après cela, il était calmé, et Thor pu le faire sortir. Grâce à sa magie, c'est totalement incassable. Parfois, j'y expérimente de nouveaux produits parce qu'au moins, je sais qu'ils ne feront pas fondre les murs si je me trompe dans certaines mesures. Si jamais vous avez besoin de travailler à l'intérieur pour changer les composant de votre antidote miracle, vous n'avez qu'à demander à Jarvis.

-En gros, c'est une sorte de « Panic Room » ?

-Ouais, si vous voulez.

Il l'invita ensuite à poursuivre leur chemin, et il se dirigèrent vers la deuxième partie de la pièce, qui était bien plus imposante. Cela faisait plus penser à un hangar qu'autre chose. L'endroit était faiblement éclairé, des câbles partaient dans tous les sens et il y avait des restes de métal un peu partout. Cela ressemblait au laboratoire que la jeune femme avait utilisé la veille, mais en plus grand. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'impression d'être au manoir, en compagnie de Hank. Leur lieu de travail ressemblait beaucoup à cet endroit.

-J'ai moi aussi un projet en cours, et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à le mettre en œuvre.

-Vraiment ? Vous seriez prêt à me faire confiance ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Vous l'avez bien fait en vous confiant à moi, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, suivez-moi. Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer.

Il la conduisit vers le centre de la pièce, où la concentration en objets était maximale. Il lui montra ensuite ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de caisson médical, où était posé un genre de prototype de robot. Cela avait l'allure d'un exosquelette métallique, aux yeux d'Em. Elle se mit à tourner autour afin de l'observer sous tous les angles, comme l'avait fait Bruce avec le début de son invention. Après quelques instants, elle redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Tony.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'être une nouvelle armure, _dit-elle en le regardant_.

-Effectivement, ça n'en est pas une. Le Dr Cho a aimablement accepté de me fournir son caisson de régénération pour que je puisse bosser avec. Seriez-vous d'accord pour m'aider à donner la vie à cette création ?

-Donner la vie ? Vous avez créé quoi, exactement ?

-C'est une nouvelle forme d'intelligence artificielle. Beckmann, voici _Vision_.

. . . . . . . .

Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, après avoir énormément travaillé, Em avait fini par s'endormir, la tête entre ses bras croisés sur le bureau du laboratoire. Tony, assis un peu plus loin, avait décidé de la laisser se reposer, jugeant qu'elle avait déjà beaucoup bossé durant la journée. Il était ravi qu'elle ait accepté de l'aider, car son projet lui tenait vraiment à cœur.  
Il rédigeait donc un rapport de cette journée de travail en silence, passant son regard de ses feuilles de notes à l'espèce d'exosquelette déposé sur la table et de temps à autres, il s'assurait que la scientifique dormait toujours, et qu'il ne faisait pas trop de bruit.

Malgré les nuits très courtes qu'il passait, il n'était absolument pas fatigué, mais il entendait déjà la voix de Pepper' qui le sermonner à cause du fait qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il se repose un peu plus souvent au lieu de se tuer à la tâche comme il le faisait. Mais passer son temps dans les laboratoires de la Tour lui permettait de ne penser à rien d'autre. Il n'y avait que lui et ses machines. Il était dans son monde, et il n'y avait personne pour le perturber pendant son travail et ses recherches.

. . . . . . . .

_-Tu n'aurais pas dû vouloir jouer à cela avec nous… Jamais tu n'auras l'occasion de faire demi-tour, désormais. Peut-être aurait-il fallu que tu te montres un peu plus prudente au lieu de vouloir prouver à tout le monde que tu es capable de faire de grandes choses…_

_Elle se débattit, mais n'arriva pas à se libérer de son étreinte. Sa gorge la faisait énormément souffrir, comme si elle avait longuement crié afin que l'on lui vienne en aide. Seulement, lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait, à son plus grand désarroi. L'homme masqué s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et attrapa son poignet d'un geste violent. Il la fit ensuite souffrir en le tournant dans le mauvais sens, et bien qu'elle en eût envie, elle ne put crier afin d'extérioriser la douleur qu'elle ressentait et la haine qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. _

_-Tu es faible. Tu l'as toujours été. _

_L'individu ôta son masque et le visage de Shaw apparut, tandis qu'elle retrouva miraculeusement la parole. _

_-Je me demande ce que Charles a vu en toi. Après tout, tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un d'important, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ce mutant t'aurait-il laissé une chance ? Tu n'étais rien lorsque tu les as rejoints, et nous te renverrons plus bas que terre une fois que nous te retrouverons, c'est une promesse… Mais avant cela, je pense que nous devrions faire un petit tour au manoir, afin de nous assurer qu'il n'y a plus personne étant en vie là-bas, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_En guise de réponse, elle lui cracha au visage. L'apparence de son rival se métamorphosa et elle se retrouva cette fois-ci face à Apocalypse. _

_-Nous te trouverons. Et nous nous assurerons que tu ne puisses plus jamais voir la lumière du jour. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu as presque réussi à devenir quelqu'un que nous allons brusquement arrêter de te traquer. Tu es notre cible numéro un depuis des années, et nous nous calmerons une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur toi, petite mutante… _

_-Je vous interdis de vous en prendre à eux… Ils ne vous ont rien fait._

_-Au contraire, ils se sont alliés à toi. Et ils payeront pour cela !_

_Il lui enfonça une dague dans l'abdomen, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur intense._

_. . . . . . . ._

-Beckmann? Hey, Em, vous m'entendez ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en sursauts et se redressa d'un geste vif et tremblant. Elle était toujours assise sur une chaise de bureau et Tony était penchée vers elle, un air inquiet se lisant sur son visage. Celui-ci avait sa main gauche posé sur l'épaule d'Em et cherchait à la rassurer. Elle mit quelques instants à se remettre de ses émotions, ainsi qu'à se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un autre cauchemar récurrent. Elle passa sa main gauche sur son visage en soupirant, désormais un peu plus confiante. Elle se sentait mieux, et la présence du milliardaire y était pour quelque chose. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié le fait de se réveiller en étant seule dans une pièce.

-Vous avez beaucoup remué pendant votre sommeil, et ça a commencé à m'inquiéter, _lui dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau_. Est-ce que cela va mieux ?

-Oui, c'est… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, il m'arrive de temps en temps de me réveiller aussi brusquement, mais il n'y a clairement pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Merci quand même.

-Em, vous m'avez dit un peu plus tôt que vous alliez tenter de vous montrer sincère avec moi. Je ne voudrais pas me montrer insistant, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a un élément que vous souhaitez me cacher. Et faisant moi-même un bon nombre de cauchemars, je pense être bien placé pour vous écouter.

-C'est quelque chose qui revient assez souvent. Je me suis fait pas mal d'ennemis, depuis que je me suis mise au service du bien, un peu comme les Avengers. Et il m'arrive parfois de revoir ceux que j'ai tué dans certains de mes rêves. Comme s'ils cherchaient à obtenir vengeance à cause du fait que les X-Men et moi, nous les ayons rayés de la carte. Mais ils sont morts, alors ça ne m'inquiète pas trop. C'est juste que sur le moment…

-… Ca vous effraye. Ca se comprend. Vous voulez essayer d'aller vous reposer dans votre chambre ?

-Non, maintenant que je suis réveillée, je crois que je vais me remettre à travailler. Ce projet ne va pas s'achever tout seul…


	8. Silent soul

**Silent Soul**-Alain Lustig

* * *

_8 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Thor était assis face à l'immense baie vitrée du salon, une bouteille de bière à la main. Il avait troqué sa tenue de combat pour un jean et une chemise à carreaux, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il était sur Terre-sur Midgard-, tandis que ses cheveux attachés retombaient sur sa nuque. Il regarda le ciel sombre et parsemé d'étoiles en soupirant. Il se leva ensuite, ouvrit la porte en verre et se mit à avancer sur le balcon d'un pas lent. Un vent froid vint lui caresser le visage, balayant quelques-unes de ses mèches rebelles en arrière.

Il arriva près de la barrière de sécurité, où il s'appuya de ses deux avant-bras en baissant la tête, tenant toujours sa bouteille à moitié entamée dans sa main gauche. Depuis quelques jours, il avait énormément de mal à se concentrer sur les travaux de son équipe, il était tout le temps ailleurs. Lorsque Steve lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas, celui-ci lui avait simplement répondu qu'il pensait à son peuple, et qu'il espérait que tout se passait bien sur Asgard. L'Avenger originel n'avait pas insisté et était ensuite retourné à sa séance d'entrainement dans le gymnase de la tour. Il aurait aimé lui en dire plus, mais il n'en avait pas trouvé la force. Peut-être aurait-il pu se confier à Em, puisqu'elle était parmi eux depuis plusieurs semaines.

Tony avait préféré passer le réveillon de Noël ainsi que celui du Nouvel An seul avec Pepper', n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à faire la fête, ce qui était totalement compréhensible. Thor avait donc suivi Steve et Em en ville, qui n'avaient rien prévu avec qui que ce soit. Clint et Natasha s'étaient absentés, tandis que Bruce, fidèle à lui-même, avait profité de ces soirées pour travailler tranquillement. Le dieu avait énormément apprécié passer du temps avec ses deux collègues, ça lui avait permis de penser à autre chose.

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'une larme s'était mise à couler le long de sa joue. Il se contenta de regarder paisiblement la ville, qui était toujours aussi animée la nuit. Asgard lui manquait, mais il aimait être parmi les humains. A certains moments, ils se sentait plus à sa place sur Terre que chez lui. Il voulait rentrer, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne l'y attendait, là-bas. Il aimait être sur Midgard. Avec ses amis. Il savait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, il pouvait compter sur eux. Même si au fond, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour soulager ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ce qui s'était plusieurs mois auparavant l'avait marqué, et il ne parvenait à l'oublier. C'est pourquoi il comprenait un peu mieux Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière lui. Il essuya brièvement la larme du revers de sa main libre, et croyant qu'il s'agissait du propriétaire des lieux qui venait le chercher afin de le prévenir que le repas du soir était prêt, il s'exclama, la gorge nouée

-Désolé, Tony, je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. Mangez sans moi.

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plus je n'avais l'intention de manger. J'ai eu assez de ce plat du resto chinois à midi, _lança la voix derrière lui_. En plus, ils ont déjà terminé, si ça peut te rassurer.

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Em, qui le regardait en souriant. Il tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais la jeune femme semblait avoir remarqué qu'il se forçait. Il se tourna à nouveau en soupirant, dirigeant son regard sur un immeuble situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres, éclairé de toutes part. Elle se mit à avancer afin de le rejoindre, légèrement inquiète de le voir ainsi, car habituellement, il passait son temps à plaisanter avec Natasha sur tout, Clint les regardant comme s'ils étaient des enfants refusant pertinemment de grandir, mais l'archer finissait régulièrement par les rejoindre dans leurs nombreux élans d'amusement. Seulement, ce soir, elle avait senti qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'avant. Au cours des derniers jours, elle l'avait vu s'isoler, et s'en était légèrement inquiétée.

-Décidemment, vous adorez tous passer du temps dehors, _dit-elle en mettant autour du coup du dieu une écharpe blanche assez chaude, à cause du froid qui persistait -même si elle savait que grâce à sa constitution de dieu, les températures ne le dérangeaient pas, c'était simplement pour le geste-_. C'est vrai qu'on est plus au calme, surtout quand Tony se met à faire une partie de cartes, et que ça finit en gages ridicules… Je comprends qu'il y en ait certains qui préfèrent se retrouver ici.

Thor ne répondit pas, il se contenta de simplement hocher la tête. Il était très heureux qu'elle soit venue le rejoindre, mais il ne désirait qu'une seule chose, en ce moment précis s'effondrer en larmes. Mais il ne voulait pas apparaitre en position de faiblesse devant ses amis. Non pas qu'il avait peur que ceux-ci le juge, mais il se disait qu'il devait rester fort, car s'il craquait, il craignait d'avoir du mal à s'en remettre.

-Thor, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, _demanda-t-elle en posant sa main non gantée sur son épaule d'un geste rassurant_. Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour ça, mais je sais écouter, donc si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Sache que je suis là. Ça fait un petit moment qu'on vit tous ensemble, j'ai appris à tous vous connaitre, et ce visage, je ne l'avais jamais vu. Et le fait que tu te montres aussi silencieux depuis quelques jours m'inquiète un peu.

Il tourna la tête vers elle. La jeune femme lui esquissa un sourire. Mais il ne parvint pas à tenir plus longtemps. D'autres larmes se mirent à couler, et d'un geste naturel, elle le serra immédiatement contre elle. Thor se laissa aller sur son épaule, incapable de résister à la douleur qui le hantait depuis plusieurs mois. Etrangement, il se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme s'il avait longuement attendu de rencontrer la personne qui serait en mesure de le comprendre au maximum.

Elle l'invita à le suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur. La salle de séjour étant déserte, ils purent passer à travers celle-ci tranquillement. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, dont les lampes étaient toujours allumées. Après cela, elle l'invita à s'assoir, ce qu'il fit sans la contredire. Il posa sa bouteille sur la table, qu'il avait serré dans sa main depuis dix bonnes minutes sans la lâcher. Celle-ci étant désormais vide, Em la posa sur le plan de travail, et offrit à l'homme un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

-On a pris connaissance de quelques lignes de ton dossier, _lui dit-il_. Mais toi, sais-tu tout ce qui s'est passé, du côté des Avengers, ces dernières années ?

-Steve a été décongelé, Tony est devenu Iron Man après cette histoire de shrapnel, Bruce a été exposé à des rayons gamma qui l'ont transformé en « Hulk », Clint et Natasha ont continué à travailler au SHIELD, et tu as été temporairement banni sur Terre.

-C'est à peu près ça. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit écoulé beaucoup de choses pour nous tous, dernièrement… Je veux dire, tu as perdu plusieurs de tes proches, à cause de nombreuses attaques. Pour ma part, il a fallu que je retourne sur Asgard avec Jane à cause d'une sorte de force sombre qui s'était emparée d'elle. Cela s'est passé après les événements de New-York.

-Quand les Chitauris ont débarqué, _se souvient-elle_.

-Tony a bien failli ne pas y survivre. Il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde. Heureusement, il a survécu, mais ce dont il ne parle à personne, c'est qu'il en a gardé quelques séquelles. Je crois que ça l'a assez perturbé de se rapprocher de la mort à ce point-là. C'est un peu plus tard que je suis rentré chez moi pour sauver Jane.

-Fury l'a mentionné dans ton dossier, _ajouta-t-elle_. Je suis ravie qu'elle se porte bien aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de tout cela ?

-Tu as dû entendre parler de mon frère, Loki…

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est lui qui a amené les Chitauris sur terre, mais ayant moi aussi fait des erreurs, comme certaines personnes de mon entourages -telles qu'Erik-, je ne me permets pas de le juger. Même si techniquement, cela aurait pu détruire toute la planète. Au manoir, son nom est revenu plusieurs fois. Certains élèves parlaient d'un magicien capable de choses abominables, mais nous n'avons jamais su ce qu'il faisait réellement. Tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre sur Loki, c'est ce qu'on a lu dans nos livres d'histoire. Et puis, je n'ai pas fini de lire tous les dossiers que m'a proposé Nick…

-Il a fait des erreurs, c'est vrai. Mais je pense avoir fini par le pardonner, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour Jane et moi.

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il s'est sacrifié.

Em ne répondit pas immédiatement. Fury n'avait mentionné nulle part que le frère de Thor était décédé, à sa grande surprise. Elle se souvenait en revanche avoir vu le nom du Jotün figurer dans la liste des personnes indésirables. L'homme assis en face d'elle soupira, se souvenant d'instants douloureux de sa vie. Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques instants avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre son récit.

-Le problème, avec lui, c'est qu'on ne sait jamais s'il est vraiment mort ou non. Il nous a fait le coup plusieurs fois, mais… Je pense que l'an dernier était la toute dernière fois que je le voyais. Il… Il s'est fait poignarder par une lance empoisonnée et est mort dans mes bras. Même la plus puissante des magies n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui.

-… Et il te manque, c'est ça ?

-Plus que tout. Je ne sais pas s'il est en vie ou pas. Si ça se trouve, il s'est fait capturer, et ça fait un an qu'il se fait torturer par des salauds qui cherchent à obtenir des informations, quelles qu'elles soient… Tout ça parce que j'ai été incapable de le protéger.

Elle se leva, contourna la table et le rejoignit. Elle attrapa sa main et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

-En aucun cas tu es responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. Je suis sûre qu'où qu'il soit, il doit être fier de toi, malgré vos tensions passées. Je comprends que malgré ses choix, tu l'aimes toujours. C'est normal. Mais tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, et tu ne dois pas croire que ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute, Thor.

-… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui te manque, et que tu ignores si cette personne est vivante ou non ?

Elle ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux. Il sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

-… Oui, il y a effectivement quelqu'un… Mais pour en revenir à ton frère, c'est Loki qui a choisi de se sacrifier pour vous sauver. C'était sa décision, et il connaissait les risques encourus. Et… Si jamais il est encore en vie, quelque part, je suis persuadée que vous finirez par vous retrouver, un jour ou l'autre.

-J'ai du mal à comprendre comment tu fais pour te montrer si… Si calme et compréhensive, surtout quand on sait ce que tu as perdu… Je veux dire, je ne connais qu'une partie, mais c'est déjà énorme à supporter pour une seule personne. Tu es probablement la femme la plus forte que je connaisse.

-Si seulement… J'aurais aimé être aussi forte que je n'y parais.

-Tu nous expliqueras, un jour ?

-Oui. Je crois que je le ferai, _soupira-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau, avant de se diriger vers le couloir afin de remonter gagner sa chambre_.

Thor lui rappela qu'il avait toujours l'écharpe, mais avec un sourire, elle lui lança de la garder.

. . . . . . . .

La discussion qu'ils avaient eu avait remonté le moral de Thor. Le lendemain, il était arrivé dans la salle de séjour avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres, et avait pris Em dans ses bras afin de la remercier pour son écoute et son soutien. Elle était devenue, pour lui, ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de « confidente », de « meilleure amie », même. Les autres Avengers étaient ravis de voir que leur ami avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, mais ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir comment, jugeant que cela devait rester entre eux. Ils avaient veillé assez tard, le dieu nordique parlant à la mutante de son monde, de ses amis, de sa famille.

Durant l'après-midi, Steve avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'il comptait s'entrainer dans le gymnase, histoire de garder la forme. Tony marmonna quelque chose du genre « _pas besoin de garder la forme quand on tire sa force d'un foutu sérum_ », ce qui avait amusé tout le monde, car ils savaient que Tony se donnait à fond, voir plus que Steve, afin de conserver sa masse musculaire actuelle, et qu'au final, l'Avenger originel n'était presque jamais fatigué après ses exercices, contrairement au milliardaire, qui n'en pouvait plus à la fin de la journée.

-Monsieur-Parfait a encore besoin d'aller prouver qu'il est le plus fort d'entre nous…

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Tony, c'est le sérum qui m'a permis de faire un tas de choses, mais je me suis forgé tout seul. Comme un grand. Peut-être que c'est ma force qui fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais c'est parce que je n'ai fait qu'entretenir cet « héritage » pendant des années.

-Bah, dis tout de suite que je ne suis rien sans mon armure, ce sera pareil…

-Mais quel est le rapport ?

Cela amusait Em de les voir se chamailler ainsi. Elle avait appris à les cerner, et elle savait comment ils fonctionnaient, désormais. Elle savait que Tony voulait être considéré comme étant le « chef » de la bande, mais Steve passait son temps à lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de chef ou quoi que ce soit, qu'ils étaient tous égaux, car ils disposaient tous d'habilités différentes. Evidemment, le propriétaire de la tour avait encore trouvé de quoi répliquer, et ils s'étaient lancés dans un débat qui avait duré une bonne demi-heure.

. . . . . . . .

Steve se défoulait avec énergie sur son sac de frappe, qu'il avait pu amener à la tour avec l'accord de Tony, puisqu'il passait le plus clair de son temps dans ce bâtiment. Lors de son dernier combat qui l'opposait aux Radjlacks, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait légèrement perdu en puissance, et il souhaitait y remédier le plus rapidement possible. De toutes manières, il n'y avait presque personne qui venait ici à part lui. Il arrivait à Natasha et Clint de venir s'exercer, mais beaucoup moins souvent que lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant afin de reprendre son souffle, lorsqu'il vit la porte du gymnase s'ouvrir, à sa grande surprise, car ceux qui venaient s'entrainer -à part lui- le faisaient généralement durant la matinée. Em entra dans la salle, puis referma derrière elle. Elle rejoignit ensuite Steve, et lui esquissa un sourire.

-Tu viens t'entrainer ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette salle auparavant à cause du temps que je passe en labo_, lui lança-t-elle en se débarrassant de son gilet. _Mais bon, pourquoi pas, j'ai du temps à tuer, aujourd'hui. Tu saurais me montrer quelques techniques ?

-Si tu veux, on peut aller sur le ring pour ça. Mais d'après ton dossier, n'es-tu pas une experte en combat ?

-Monsieur a étudié mon dossier, à ce que je vois… C'est vrai, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'entrainer, dernièrement. Tu sais, les Radjlacks, les monstres, les machines, le boulot, donner cours…

Ils passèrent tous les deux à travers les fils et se retrouvèrent face à face. Steve enfila des gants peu épais, et observa la jeune femme faire de même. Elle n'en mit qu'un seul, sa main droite étant déjà couverte. Il en avait d'ailleurs parlé avec Bruce, quelques jours plus tôt, mais apparemment, le scientifique n'en savait pas plus que lui. Il n'y fit pas plus attention, et une fois qu'ils furent prêts, il l'invita à lui montrer ce dont elle était capable.

-Et si toi, tu me faisais une démonstration, pour que je puisse apprendre ce que tu sais ?

Il acquiesça, et se mit en position de combat. Il l'attrapa par le bras gauche, et posa son autre main sur son épaule droite, mais il ne fit rien, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas commencer par y aller doucement, car il n'avait vu Em que deux fois en action, et c'était sur le terrain. Là où il se concentrait plus sur les créatures qui tentaient de lui arracher la tête.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'en suis pas à mon premier coup dur.

-Hey, arrêtes de lire dans mes pensées, c'est… Trop perturbant, et déstabilisant, _lui lança-t-il avec une pointe de rire dans la voix_. Mais si tu es sûre de toi…

Il passa sa jambe derrière la sienne et la fit tomber. Elle se retrouva avec le dos plaqué au sol, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la prenne au mot, mais elle était contente qu'il soit prêt à s'entrainer avec elle. Il l'aida ensuite à se redresser, et ils se remirent immédiatement en place. Il lui proposa de lui apprendre la prise de l'étranglement, qui l'avait sauvé à de nombreuses reprises.

Il lui montra donc chacun des gestes à faire pour réussir parfaitement à immobiliser un adversaire étant debout. Elle l'écouta avec attention, et répéta chacun de ses mouvements. Entre temps, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, dévoilant les autres Avengers, qui avaient visiblement achevé leurs occupations de la journée. Les deux ne les remarquèrent pas tout de suite, étant trop occupés à s'entrainer. Tony et Clint allèrent s'appuyer contre le mur, tandis que Thor, Natasha et Bruce prirent des chaises pour s'installer.

-Alors, on entraine la nouvelle, _s'exclama Tony, bras croisés_.

-Pas vraiment. Je lui montre deux-trois trucs avant qu'elle ne me fasse une démonstration de ce qu'elle sait faire_, lui répondit Steve en s'écartant de Em d'un pas afin de s'adresser à l'autre homme_. Et si jamais tu t'ennuies, dis-toi que le ring est grand, et que j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu sais faire, toi…

-Sans façon, je n'ai pas fini de digérer mon dernier repas. Oui, c'était il y a cinq heures, mais j'ai un système digestif différent des autres, c'est tout.

Steve soupira, et il invita Em à lui tourner le dos pour la prochaine prise. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur l'épaule droite de la femme, en lui disant que la prochaine, il faudrait probablement plusieurs fois avant qu'elle y arrive, d'autant plus qu'il avait de nombreuses années d'entrainement derrière lui. Il posa un instant son regard sur Natasha, qui s'était levée à la demande de Tony. Celui-ci lança à la russe qu'il pariait une semaine d'invitations au restaurant avec elle que l'Avenger originel la mettrait au sol en moins de deux. Fatiguée des gamineries du milliardaire, elle lui serra la main en soupirant, se disant qu'il la laisserait tranquille si elle acceptait de jouer à son petit jeu.

-Je propose italien la semaine prochaine, _s'exclame Tony, un sourire au coin des lèvres_.

Steve savait pertinemment que Tony se lancerait un défi de ce genre-là, mais il regrettait simplement le fait que l'agent de SHIELD allait être obligée d'inviter l'entièreté du groupe au restaurant pendant une semaine entière. Il avança ensuite sa jambe, voulant l'enrouler autour de celle d'Em afin de la faire tomber en avant, mais il avait l'intention de la rattraper afin qu'elle ne s'écrase pas contre le sol, car après tout, cela restait un simple entrainement.

Brusquement, Em attrapa le bras de Steve de ses deux mains, se courba et fit basculer Steve au-dessus d'elle, et il chuta sur le sol, dos contre terre, un air de stupeur se lisant sur son visage. Elle se retourna, et plaqua l'Avenger au sol à l'aide de l'un de ses genoux, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle tenait également fermement ses deux bras coincés entre ses mains et le parterre du ring. Il tenta de se dégager, mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Alors comme ça, tu l'as laissée gagner juste pour que je perde ce foutu pari, _dit Tony en fronçant les sourcils_. Franchement, ce n'est pas très sport, tout ça. Bon, Nat', t'as gagné, mais je n'en ai pas fini. Ce soir, je t'affronte à un un-contre-un au billard. Et toi, Steve, je crois que c'est bon, tu peux te relever…

-J'aimerais bien, figure-toi !

Le milliardaire observa l'autre homme, et remarqua que celui-ci semblait effectivement être en train de lutter pour se débattre. Il s'approcha alors du ring, craignant d'avoir mal vu, et fut surpris de découvrir qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'effectivement, il lui était impossible de se redresser.

-Quoi, donc elle t'a vraiment mis au tapis ?

Les autres Avengers se levèrent, tandis que Clint et Natasha éclatèrent de rire en voyant les airs ahuris se dessinant sur les visages de Tony et de Steve. Ils s'approchèrent à leur tour du ring, tout en continuant à rire de la situation qui s'offrait à eux. Au bout d'un moment, l'Avenger originel arrêta de lutter, se doutant qu'il n'arriverait visiblement pas à se dégager de l'emprise de la femme.

-On dirait bien que j'ai gagné, _lança Em à Steve en souriant, avant de se redresser, puis d'aider son ami à se relever._ Navrée que vous ayez perdu ce pari, Tony. Mais c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de me sous-estimer…

-Ne me dites pas qu'en plus de tout ce que vous savez faire, vous avez en plus une force surhumaine ?

-Non, je vous rassure tout de suite. Mais par contre, je m'entraine depuis mon plus jeune âge, et j'ai profité du fait que Steve se soit entrainé tout l'après-midi, ce qui l'a bien fatigué, pour le battre. Natasha, je t'ai fait gagner, tu me revaudras ça…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment juste, parce qu'elle savait que vous alliez vaincre Steve, _s'exclama Tony, presque outré_. Et en plus, maintenant, je suis obligé de vous payer une semaine de resto, puisque je suis honnête…

-Oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais milliardaire et que tu avais plein d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres, _lança Bruce en souriant_. Allez, ne fais pas cette tête. On devrait tous remonter au salon, histoire de faire un débrief de nos journées respectives. A part, bien sûr, l'échec cuisant de Steve, qu'on ne risque pas d'oublier…

Ils sortirent de la pièce en riant, Steve et Em restant un peu en retrait.

-Tu m'as impressionné. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à me retrouver plaqué au sol comme ça, _lui dit-il_. Et puis cette force… Elle n'a vraiment rien de surnaturelle ?

-Rien du tout. Ce n'est que de l'entrainement. Mais tu étais fatigué, aussi, ça se voyait sur ton visage. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de faire la même chose ce matin. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être, disons, jouée de toi au début… Mais je trouvais ça plus marrant qu'on s'entraine doucement pour commencer. Et comme ça, j'ai eu le temps d'étudier ton taux d'épuisement.

-Au contraire, c'est bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que des créatures déformées pour s'entrainer. Enfin, ça, et mon sac de frappe. On remet ça quand tu veux.

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant, et quittèrent le gymnase après avoir récupéré leurs affaires.

. . . . . . . .

-Et si au lieu d'un dispositif de verrouillage tractable, on utilisait un régulateur antivibratoire de type ATV ? Ça pourrait booster l'intégralité du système en plus de nous permettre de faire avancer le projet tout en créant un allongement de la rupture au niveau des actionneurs…

-Je pensais justement à ajouter un alliage de cuivre à la structure modulaire, ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons besoin que d'un ressort à gaz supplémentaire, ce qui changerait totalement la cinématique et nous ferait gagner un temps fou.

Plus tard dans la journée, les sept personnes s'étaient une fois de plus retrouvés à table pour le repas du soir. Et comme à leur habitude, Tony avait commandé des plats chinois afin d'avoir plus de temps pour travailler sur tous les projets en cours. Il avait engagé une conversation avec Em concernant « Vision », et depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils ne parlaient que de cela, les autres tentant de comprendre leurs échanges. Ceux-ci étaient néanmoins ravis de découvrir qu'ils étaient tout à fait capables de se parler normalement, sans se crier dessus. Mais c'était seulement lorsqu'ils travaillaient sur un projet commun qui leur tenait à cœur.

-Et qu'en est-il des Radjlacks, _lança alors Bruce_. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Fury ? N'était-il pas censé nous contacter afin de nous mettre au courant de l'avancée des choses ?

-Il a laissé un message peu après la séance d'entrainement, _lui répondit Natasha_. D'après lui, les choses sont assez calmes en ville, pour le moment. Mais il y a eu quelques soucis dans une forêt à quelques états d'ici, la nuit dernière. Heureusement, les créatures n'étaient pas nombreuses et les agents du SHIELD ayant été envoyés là-bas ont su gérer la situation.

-Vous croyez qu'ils viennent d'où, ces Radjlacks, _demanda Thor_. Je veux dire, ils n'ont quand même pas pu apparaitre comme ça de nulle part. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, personne n'avait entendu quoi que ce soit à leur sujet.

-La seule chose que j'ai su apprendre en étant au manoir de Charles, _dit Em, _c'est que ce sont des expérimentations génétiques ayant été créées dans des laboratoires vraiment évolués. Probablement plus que celui de Hank. Nous devions parallèlement nous charger d'HYDRA, nous aussi, et même si une grande partie du réseau et été démantelé par… Eh bien par vous, il reste quand même quelques cinglés dehors que nous nous devons d'arrêter. Pour en revenir aux Radjlacks, nous avons un jour réussi à en capturer un, mais il n'a pas survécu longtemps, dans sa cellule, ce qui nous a permis d'étudier son cadavre.

-Donc, vous l'avez…

-Disséqué, _enchaina-t-elle d'un air amusé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un « bon » souvenir._ C'était le seul moyen d'en apprendre davantage, un peu comme avec les cadavres humains. Et croyez-moi si je vous dis que même le plus robuste des hommes aurait tourné de l'œil en voyant ce qu'il y avait là-dedans. On aurait dit que ses organes avaient tout simplement pourris en l'espace de quelques secondes, peu après que nous lui ayons ouvert l'abdomen. Et c'est sans parler du liquide verdâtre qui…

-Je crois que c'est bon, _s'exclama Tony en reposant ses couverts, _on a compris. Je ne pense pas avoir envie de connaitre des détails supplémentaires, à moins qu'ils soient en mesure de nous permettre de vaincre ces machins visiblement dégueulasses sous tous les angles…

-Il y a effectivement quelque chose qui nous a intrigué, lorsque nous avons étudié sa boite crânienne. Comme la plupart des créatures, ce monstre disposait d'un cerveau, mais dit « non-fonctionnel ». C'est-à-dire qu'il ne pouvait agir par lui-même. Fixé à celui-ci, il y avait une sorte de puce magnétique que nous avons mis longtemps à déchiffrer, et c'est un peu comme ça que l'on s'est rendus compte qu'ils ne faisaient que ce qu'on leur ordonnait.

-Donc si on trouve les personnes qui les contrôlent, on se débarrasse des Radjlacks ?

-Il faudrait détruire les bases de leurs expérimentations. Je ne pense pas que démembrer une association aussi puissante que celle qui a fait tout cela est très simple. Si nous parvenons à nous débarrasser de leurs recherches, nous devrions être tranquilles pour un moment. Le plus important sera le centre de contrôle. Si on coupe ne serait-ce qu'un fil…

-… Tout le réseau s'éteint, _acheva Steve_. Et comment sommes-nous supposés trouver ce centre ?

-Aucune idée, mais j'imagine que l'on finira par trouver, _lui répondit-elle_. En attendant, je crois que je vais aller retourner bosser sur les électro-propulseurs, ce soir. Ça fait un moment qu'ils devraient être finis, et on risque d'en avoir grandement besoin si jamais les Radjlacks refont leur apparition.

Elle débarrassa ses affaires et salua les Avengers avant de quitter la pièce. Bruce fit de même quelques instants plus tard, décidant d'aller l'aider afin que cela aille plus vite, tandis que Steve et Tony décidèrent de disputer une partie de Poker. Natasha, Clint et Thor choisirent décidèrent de se rendre au gymnase afin d'aller s'y entrainer une dernière fois dans la journée. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Steve demanda à Tony, tout en allant s'installer dans le salon

-Que penses-tu de la situation actuelle, toi ? J'ai l'impression que même s'il n'y a rien qui se passe, nous sommes constamment en danger.

-Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais je ne suis pas plus inquiet que cela, puisque nous sommes là pour venir en aide aux autres.

-Et pour Beckmann ?

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a à voir là-dedans ?

-Voyons, je crois que nous savons tous que vous ne vous parlez que lorsque vous travaillez dans les labos. En dehors de ça, vous passez votre temps à vous étriper, alors que nous sommes supposés nous soutenir les uns les autres. Pourquoi n'arrivez-vous pas à vous entendre ?

-Je l'ignore, Steve. Mais je ne suis pas fait pour apprécier tout le monde, j'imagine. Elle est agaçante, bornée, compliquée, désinvolte, emportée, fatigante… Sans oublier le fait que je la trouve totalement instable.

-Si je comprends bien, elle est donc comme toi. Mais en version féminine. Parfois, il me semble que l'ambiance et la bonne entente entre les Avengers n'est plus la même. Mais si elle a débarqué, c'est pour nous aider, et tout ce que tu tentes de faire, c'est te mesurer à elle. Saches que ce n'est qu'un conseil d'ami que je te donne. Essaye peut-être de mieux la comprendre.

-Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais te mettre à me lancer à la figure tous mes défauts…

-Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, d'autant plus que cela blesserait fortement ton égo. Et étant ton ami, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'en prendre à toi d'une quelconque manière. Tout ce que j'aimerais, c'est que tu apprennes à communiquer.

Le milliardaire soupira, tout en distribuant les cartes.

-Je n'en sais rien. T'as peut-être raison.

-Je n'ai pas _peut-être_ raison, j'ai raison tout court. Allez, on commence à jouer, ça te changera les idées.


	9. Another brick in the wall

**Another brick in the wall**-Pink Floyd

* * *

_13 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, Clint, c'est bien sympa, tout ça, mais explique-moi pourquoi tu as tenu à ce point que l'on sorte en ville, _demanda-t-elle en retirant de ses oreilles son casque qui diffusait de la musique, qu'elle laissa cependant autour de son cou. _

-Peut-être parce qu'à part les fois où nous avons dû affronter les Radjlacks, tu n'as pas quitté la Tour Stark une seule fois, et qu'il est quand même assez important de changer d'air si on ne veut pas devenir fou. Je sais bien que tu adores bosser au labo avec les autres, mais il faut savoir faire des pauses, de temps en temps, tu sais ?

Le projet « Vision » avançait étonnamment bien, malgré les tensions qui persistaient entre Tony et Em. Elle avait beau être arrivée depuis près d'un mois, ils continuaient à se chamailler pour un rien. Bruce s'était joint à eux, et à trois, ils travaillaient beaucoup plus rapidement. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'archer avait proposé à son amie de sortir de sa tanière, pendant que Tony passait sa journée avec Pepper, que Thor rendait visite à Jane, et que Natasha et Bruce lisaient tranquillement à la tour.

-Tu sais que dès que je commence à travailler sur quelque chose, j'ai du mal à m'empêcher de continuer jusqu'à ce que cela soit terminé… Et puis il y a les autres raisons pour lesquelles je ne quitte pas la tour… Mais merci de m'avoir sortie de là. Je crois bien qu'une minute de plus dans la même pièce que Tony m'aurait fait commettre un meurtre.

-C'était un peu risqué pour toi de sortir, mais tu en avais besoin. Vous ne vous entendez toujours pas ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je le dirais, mais malgré le fait que nous ayons pleins d'idées communes, il nous est impossible de passer plus de trois jours sans engueulades. Et puis sans nos crises de nerfs, je crois que la vie à la tour deviendrait rapidement… Disons, « lassante », un peu trop tranquille, même.

-Peut-être que si tu leur disais le reste, ça se passerait un peu mieux.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Au fond, elle savait que Clint avait raison. Dire toute la vérité aux autres Avengers -mise à part Natasha, qui était déjà au courant- pourraient éventuellement faciliter les choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas de la pitié de qui que ce soit. Et puis, elle détestait ressasser le passé. Pour elle, cela ne lui évoquait que de mauvais souvenirs. Car les seuls moments de son enfance qu'elle voulait retenir étaient ses débuts au SHIELD avec ses deux amis, ainsi que ses années d'étude au manoir.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas forcément le dire comme ça.

-Non, tu as raison, Clint. Mais il faudrait déjà que je parvienne enfin à accepter ce qui s'est passé pour pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Toi et Tasha, vous aviez à peu près le même âge que moi, et on était jeunes. J'imagine que c'est pour cela que j'ai réussi à vous parler plus facilement. Mais maintenant, les choses ont changé. J'ai grandi, je me suis fait une vie en commençant à protéger les autres.

-Tu n'es pas non plus obligée de leur dire une fois qu'on sera rentrés à la Tour, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qui presse. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment, tout le monde se met la pression pour essayer de se faire à l'idée que nous allons être obligés de nous mesurer aux Radjlacks. Et si tu veux mon avis, ça pourrait arriver plus vite que prévu.

-Tu me crois si je te dis que j'ai peur et que je commence à en avoir marre d'être obligée de respecter les règles imposées par Fury ?

-Comment ça ?

-Il refuse que nous nous dévoilions trop, mais ce n'est pas en restant immobiles que nous vaincrons nos ennemis. Il cherche à nous ranger dans la même catégorie que les autres agents du SHIELD, il s'imagine que nous n'avons rien de plus à faire. Que nous ne sommes que quelques soldats de plus dans ses rangs. Comme si nous étions tous les mêmes.

-En un sens, ça se comprend. Il a dit à Nat' que nous étions les trois meilleurs agents qu'il ait eu jusqu'à présent, quatre avec Maria, et il a perdu beaucoup d'effectifs depuis ces dernières années. Peut-être qu'il cherche juste à nous garantir un minimum de sécurité, comme il l'a fait lorsqu'il t'a envoyée à la Tour…

-Tu as probablement raison, _soupira-t-elle_.

-J'espère. Par contre… Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te poser une question ?

-Du moment que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui serait susceptible de sortir de la bouche de Tony…

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de porter autre chose que du noir ou du vert ? Est-ce que tu sais qu'il existe d'autres couleurs ?

-Et toi, encore avec tes bottes d'hiver, que tu portes à toutes les saisons, _lui lança-t-elle en souriant, avant de désigner la paire de chaussures de Clint_.

-Ce sont des bottes de chasse, _répliqua-t-il_. Et puis c'est confortable. Toi, quelle est ton excuse ?

-Ce sont mes couleurs favorites, pour commencer. Depuis que je suis gosse. Et ensuite, ça passe assez inaperçu parmi tous ces gens qui ont juste l'air de tarés, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant un instant autour d'eux_. C'est juste moi, où ils ont clairement un problème avec leur apparence ? Ils ne peuvent pas porter quelque chose d'un peu plus normal ? J'ai l'impression que nous venons de débarquer dans une quatrième dimension…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il faut toujours que l'on sorte du lot, même en ayant l'air normaux…

-Et surtout, ça vous va bien, _lança une voix dans leur dos_. C'était pour qui l'expresso, déjà, _demanda Steve en posant une tasse sur la table_. Au moins, vous n'avez pas trop l'air de fous, c'est déjà ça…

Cette remarque lui valut une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Clint, à côté de qui il s'installa en soupirant. Il expliqua qu'il avait mis plus longtemps que prévu car il y avait beaucoup de monde au comptoir du café où ils se trouvaient. Les deux agents du SHIELD lui demandèrent si ce n'était pas plutôt à cause de la serveuse qui avait eu l'air de le reconnaître.

-Elle a voulu un autographe. Je lui en ai donné un pour lui faire plaisir, mais très sincèrement, je suis un peu mal à l'aise avec ce genre de situations. Je pense que si Tony avait été à ma place, il se serait bien amusé. Il adore qu'on l'interpelle dans la rue pour prendre des photos avec lui. Mais je ne le lui reproche pas. Après tout, je pense qu'il le mérite.

-Je peux vous poser une question, à tous les deux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Vous étiez tous les deux présents, lors des événements de New-York, pas vrai ?

Ils acquiescèrent, tandis que Clint entama son café en silence.

-Pourquoi Tony semble si perturbé par ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, nous avons tous failli mourir au moins une fois. En tant que « justicier », je pense même que cela serait bizarre de ne pas être passé par cette étape. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas quelque chose de simple à surmonter, mais il avait l'air réellement affecté.

-Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas avoir la réponse, _lui répondit Steve quelques instants plus tard_. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne m'étais pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il soit prêt à se sacrifier comme ça. Il n'a même pas hésité ou réfléchi, il a simplement pris l'engin explosif et s'est envolé avec afin de le jeter dans le cortex. On a bien cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

-Vous avez pensé qu'il était mort, à un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Lorsque Bruce l'a reposé sur le sol, il ne donnait plus signe de vie, _reprit Steve en baissant les yeux_. Et j'ai eu peur qu'on l'ait perdu. Avant d'être un collègue de travail, il était un ami remarquable, et pendant un instant, j'ai eu l'occasion d'imaginer comment nous aurions évolué s'il ne s'était pas réveillé.

-Mais s'il est aussi perturbé par ça,_ dit Clint en reposant sa tasse_, c'est parce qu'indirectement, ça a peut-être un lien avec sa sœur. Comme tu le sais, il ne s'est jamais remis de cet événement. Et il a beau bien cacher son jeu, il n'est pas très difficile de le cerner dans des moments compliqués. Il n'a jamais réussi à avancer, et en un sens, ça se comprend. Et le problème, c'est qu'il a très longtemps cru que ça n'était pas un accident, et que la voiture avait été trafiquée avant que sa famille n'embarque dans celle-ci.

-Vous pensez que quelqu'un aurait voulu assassiner les parents de Tony ? Je comprends que l'on puisse en vouloir à Howard, car à cause de son entreprise basée sur l'armement, il a dû se faire de nombreux ennemis, mais sa femme et sa fille étaient dans la voiture avec lui, à ce moment… Et quelqu'un ayant un minimum d'humanité n'aurait pas commis quelque chose de pareil…

-Je ne sais pas combien de fois il a étudié la vidéo surveillance de l'accident, _dit alors Clint_, mais à chaque fois, il désespérait un peu plus de ne pas trouver le moindre indice. Nous avons fini par le raisonner, en lui faisant comprendre que ce qu'il faisait, c'était de l'automutilation. La caméra s'est coupée immédiatement après la collision à cause des intempéries, et il n'a jamais pu en savoir plus.

Em soupira. Elle avait envie d'être là pour aider Tony, mais elle ne savait comment s'y prendre, ayant déjà un tas de problèmes à gérer de son côté. Elle redressa la tête, et son regard croisa celui de l'archer. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire, puis les trois Avengers finirent par se lever en soupirant, après avoir regardé l'heure. Ils étaient sortis depuis près de deux heures. Ils quittèrent donc le café et furent frappés par le vent glacial de ce mois de janvier. Ils s'empressèrent donc de trouver un endroit un peu moins exposé.

Soudain, le téléphone de la jeune femme se mit à vibrer, et lorsqu'elle l'extirpa de sa poche, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre en « visio-conférence » depuis le manoir, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral -de savoir qu'ils prenaient de ses nouvelles-. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur la touche « répondre », la connexion dû s'établir, et elle ne reçut une image qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard, et une voix masculine se fit immédiatement entendre

-_Hey, faites attention à l'écran ! Déjà que vous n'êtes même pas censés vous trouver ici, puisque vous devriez avoir cours… Em, tu m'entends ?_

_-… _Et je te vois aussi, Hank. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

_-Pas vraiment, puisque je suis entouré de démons qui me dérangent depuis près d'une heure alors que je suis en plein travail. Et après, Charles s'étonne que je préfère être dans mon labo plutôt que de leur donner cours… Je vois que tu es avec Clint ? Ça va, elle ne fait pas trop de bêtises, de votre côté ? _

-Elle n'a encore cassé de bras à personne, _lui répondit-il en souriant_. Par contre, tu devrais faire attention à tes mélanges chimiques qui sont sur la table derrière toi, je crois qu'ils font fondre ton plan de travail…

Sur l'image, Hank se retourna et se précipita vers ses solutions qui étaient en train de ronger son matériel, celles-ci étant un peu trop acides. Mais l'écran vide fut rapidement comblé par deux autres visages souriants, qui saluèrent la jeune femme avec enthousiasme.

-_Hey, on se demandait avec Scott comment ça allait, de ton côté… Ça va, on ne te manque pas trop ? On ne pourrait pas venir te rejoindre ? Parce que là, je dois t'avouer que les cours sont un peu ennuyants… Et puis, je fais partie des élèves les plus vieux, en plus, juste parce que lorsque j'avais l'âge adéquat pour intégrer cette espèce de maison de fous, le manoir était fermé…_

-Je pense que Hank a raison en affirmant que tu devrais être en train de travailler, mais je suis ravie de vous voir, tous les deux. Je constate que ta sœur n'est pas là, Peter ?

-_Elle fait partie des bons élèves qui respectent les règles. Mais tu as quand même son bonjour. Et puis comme d'habitude, j'attendrais ce soir pour lui emprunter ses notes, histoire que je ne sois pas trop largué dans ce que j'ai manqué… _

_-Oh, Clint, ça va, _lança alors Scott_. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu ! _

-Tu sais, on a pas mal de boulot, ici. On est assez débordés, depuis quelques temps. Mais je te promets que j'essaierai de faire une escale au manoir le plus rapidement possible. Et si j'ai de la chance, je parviendrai à embarquer Natasha avec moi, _ajouta l'archer_.

Em, tenant le téléphone face à elle, tourna la tête en direction de Steve, qui se tenait légèrement à l'écart, et lui fit signe de s'approcher afin qu'elle puisse le présenter à ses deux élèves. Il s'avança vers elle, puis elle demanda aux deux garçons de se montrer un peu plus attentifs qu'à leur habitude.

-Steve, ce sont deux de mes élèves, qui peuvent se montrer passablement insupportables quand ils le veulent… Peter, Scott, voici Steve. Mais je crois que vous le reconnaitrez plus facilement si je l'appelle « Captain ».

_-Woaaaa, alors vous êtes le vrai Captain America, _s'exclama Scott. _Mais c'est génial ! Vous êtes l'une des plus grandes légendes qui puissent exister en ce monde, et puis, Kitty et moi, on est vraiment fan de vous ! Vous avez vraiment été congelé pendant plusieurs dizaines d'années ? Et vous avez une force surhumaine, aussi ? Et un bouclier incassable ? _

_-Mais quel groupie, _soupira Peter_. Sinon, c'est cool de vous rencontrer, _lui lança-t-il_. Je crois que ma mère a un poster de vous quelque part._

Steve les remercia maladroitement, car comme il l'avait confié aux deux autres Avengers un peu plus tôt, il était légèrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il recevait des compliments. Lorsqu'Em voulut ajouter quelque chose à l'intention des deux garçons, une voix puissante rugit de l'autre côté de l'écran. Elle n'eut pas de mal à la reconnaitre, l'ayant déjà entendue plusieurs fois crier de la sorte, puis elle vit Peter attraper Scott -une main sur le dos et l'autre sur l'arrière du crâne-, puis il les déplaça ailleurs à une vitesse folle, sous le regard ahuri de Steve, qui ne connaissait pas le pouvoir de Peter auparavant. Peu de temps après, ils virent une femme aux cheveux blonds débarquer sur l'écran, et en voyant les trois personnes, elle se calma un peu.

-_Bon, j'imagine que même si je te suppliais, tu ne me dirais pas où sont passés ces deux abrutis qui ont séchés les cours pour te voir aujourd'hui ? _

-Désolée, Raven, mais je ne vends pas les autres…

-_J'aurais probablement fait pareil, de toutes manières. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tu n'as pas essayé de tuer qui que ce soit d'autre que celui dont nous a parlé Logan… Celui qui héberge toute votre bande… Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu fais pour toujours défendre tout le monde dès que l'on parle d'eux… Tu sais que techniquement, on a tous fait des conneries par le passé, et qu'on mérite un peu l'étiquette qu'on nous a collée ? _

-Je pense que tu connais déjà ma réponse… Oh, Steve, voici Raven. Elle donne cours au manoir. C'est une métamorphe hors-pair.

-Ravi, _dit celui-ci en la saluant_. Excuse-moi, mais tu as dit « métamorphe » ? Cela veut dire quoi exactement ?

-_Que je me demande comment quelqu'un comme vous peut encore poser ce genre de questions, _lui lança Raven en changeant d'apparence afin de prendre celle du Captain. _Non mais sérieusement, ce sont des vrais muscles, tout ça ? _

Steve demeura bouche bée un instant, sous les regards amusés de Clint et Em, qui s'étaient attendus à une telle réaction de sa part. Quelques secondes après, elle reprit sa forme initiale en souriant, ajoutant que cela faisait ça à tous les coups, lorsqu'elle prenait l'apparence de quelqu'un.

-_Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il va falloir que j'aille à la recherche de ces deux terreurs. Quand même, Peter a vingt-cinq ans, et il n'est toujours pas capable de se comporter normalement… C'est à se demander pourquoi tu es sa prof préférée… En même temps, vous passiez bien votre temps à faire des blagues aux autres, au manoir…_

-Je te rappelle que j'ai aussi fait des trucs bien, comme par exemple réparer l'arbre que Scott avait accidentellement détruit dès son arrivée… Bon, on va te laisser à tes recherches, Raven. Tu appelles quand tu veux, puisque pour le moment, on n'est pas vraiment obligés de se battre.

_-Clint, je compte sur toi pour garder un œil sur elle… _

-A vos ordres, _lança le concerné en souriant_.

Après s'être salués une dernière fois, Em raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste de cuir noir. Cet appel lui avait remonté le moral, après les discussions qu'ils avaient eues un peu plus tôt dans le café. Elle remarqua que les deux hommes paraissaient eux aussi de meilleure humeur. Après quelques instants, Clint leur annonça qu'il comptait retourner à la Tour afin d'aller s'entrainer au tir dans l'un des sous-sols spécialement aménagés pour ce genre de choses. Steve et Em lui dirent qu'ils comptaient rester encore un peu en ville, alors ils se séparèrent et partirent de leur côté.

. . . . . . . .

Elle releva discrètement les yeux de son livre, et jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de Bruce, qui était assis dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Cela faisait un bon moment que le calme régnait dans la pièce. Et pour cause tous les autres étaient partis faire un tour ailleurs. Pourtant, elle ne savait pas comment entamer une conversation sur le sujet qui la préoccupait. Elle se replongea dans sa lecture, jugeant qu'elle pourrait très bien le faire plus tard.

-Tu sais, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qui cloche, _lança le scientifique sans lâcher son livre du regard. _Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Quelques secondes seulement. Mais en deux minutes, ça doit être la quatrième fois. Maintenant que je le dis à voix haute, j'ai comme l'impression d'être une psychopathe… Je ne cherchais pas à t'espionner, ou à faire quoi que ce soit d'étrange, si jamais ça peut te rassurer, _dit-elle rapidement_.

-Je m'en doute. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ça fait quelques jours que je te vois me jeter des petits coups d'œil furtifs, et lorsque je le remarque, tu te réfugies dans une autre pièce. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, pas du tout ! C'est juste que… J'hésite à te demander quelque chose. Un service, en fait.

Bruce referma son livre, intrigué. Il le posa ensuite sur la table basse se trouvant devant lui, se leva, puis alla s'installer aux côtés de Natasha dans le canapé, se demandant ce qui pouvait tant la préoccuper.

-Avant toute chose, tu dois me promettre que cette conversation restera entre nous. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde soit au courant de mes agissements, et le fait est que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Puisque tu es assez doué dans le domaine concerné, je me suis dit que je pouvais te demander…

-Tu sais bien que tu peux avoir confiance, _lui répondit-il_. Si ça doit rester entre nous, ça le restera. Tu peux être sûre que je n'en parlerai à personne, même si tu commences légèrement à m'inquiéter…

-… Si je te fournis des échantillons d'ADN, est-ce que tu serais en mesure de découvrir toute la lignée de la personne concernée ?

Il fut pris de court, ne s'étant pas attendu à quelque chose de ce style. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vu passer une vague de supplication et de détresse dans les yeux de l'espionne. Celle-ci lui paraissait angoissée. Bien plus qu'à son habitude.

-Est-ce que… Tu chercherais à savoir s'il te reste de la famille quelque part ?

-… C'est… Compliqué… Ecoute, je tiens à te prévenir que je t'embarque dans quelque chose qui pourrait devenir dangereux, avec le temps. C'est le genre de choses qui peut très facilement dégénérer, et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas te lancer là-dedans.

-Je dois avouer que je suis un peu curieux par ce que tu me demandes, Nat', mais je crois que cela peut se faire. Mon ordinateur est équipé de plusieurs systèmes assez sophistiqués qui pourraient aider, mais sans l'aide de médecins travaillant des de vrais labos, je crains que cela ne prenne plusieurs mois, surtout si la personne en question n'a jamais été fichée… Et comme quelque chose me dit que ça te concerne, ça pourrait être long, puisque comme tu es une espionne, tu as été « effacée » de tous les programmes…

-Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant, _enchaina-t-elle sans avoir écouté la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite_. Surtout pas les gens du Gouvernement, car les connaissant, ils tenteraient de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même si cela doit prendre quelques mois, comme tu l'as dit, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer ? Sache que je ne te le demanderais pas si ce n'était pas vraiment important…

-Je m'en doute bien. Ecoute, je ferai mon possible sans trop poser de questions. Du moment que ça ne met personne en danger, je crois que c'est tout à fait faisable.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et lui fit une étreinte chaleureuse, tout en le remerciant d'agir ainsi. Bruce la serra contre lui, se demandant pourquoi elle avait paru, durant un court instant, assez déprimée. Il jugea simplement qu'aucun commentaire n'était nécessaire à ce sujet, et il respectait sa vie privée.

. . . . . . . .

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Il tourna la tête en direction de la rouquine en soupirant. Passer la journée en compagnie de Pepper' lui avait fait du bien, mais il avait été ailleurs plusieurs fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Bruce et Em avaient mis au point des électro-propulseurs -qu'ils n'avaient pas encore testé- qui seraient en mesure de les aider la prochaine fois qu'ils devraient affronter les Radjlacks, et il continuait de travailler avec la jeune femme sur son projet d'intelligence artificielle. Il avait été ravi d'apprendre qu'elle était motivée à l'aider, malgré les tensions qui persistaient.

-A plein de choses. Notamment au fait qu'un jour, on va probablement se faire avoir, et que les Avengers finiront par être battus. Tu crois que ces bestioles ont la moindre chance de se débarrasser de nous ? Je veux dire, on ne sait même pas d'où elles viennent. Elles auraient pu être créées par n'importe qui.

-Tony, il faudrait que tu apprennes à te détendre un peu. Regarde ton équipe… Vous êtes quasi imbattables, et tu le sais. Et tu as rencontré des personnes incroyables, en devenant un héros… Pour commencer, il y a Steve, qui est le tout premier des Avengers…

-… Et qui me tape régulièrement sur les nerfs… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Fury le considère comme étant le chef de notre groupe, tout ça parce que Monsieur est le premier à avoir utilisé ses talents pour sauver les Etats-Unis… Mais malgré tout ça, je dois avouer que je le considère désormais comme étant mon meilleur ami. Ne va pas le lui répéter, hein ? …

-Ne t'en fais pas, cela restera entre nous. Ensuite, tu as fait la connaissance de Bruce.

-Je dois avouer que c'est l'une des personnes avec qui je m'entends le mieux dans cette ville, _répondit-il en esquissant un sourire_. Je ne sais pas combien de nuits blanches nous avons faites afin d'achever nos travaux… Ni combien de machines que nous avons fait sauter lors des tests de celles-ci.

-Après cela, il y a eu Natasha, grâce à qui tu as pu te débarrasser de Vanko.

-Oui, et à part ça, nous passons notre temps à nous lancer des défis, et à chaque fois, elle gagne. Tu sais, ce qui m'énerve un peu, c'est qu'elle tienne mieux l'alcool que moi. Que nous tous réunis, probablement. Il ne faut jamais la provoquer en duel à ce genre de jeux… Mais à part ça, il est vrai que c'est une amie fidèle.

-Puis s'est joint à vous Clint pendant les événements de New-York…

-Alors lui, je n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner. Et puis à chaque fois que je lui demande si lui et Nat' entretiennent une sorte de relation secrète, il passe son temps à le nier, alors que selon moi, il y a très clairement quelque chose entre eux… Mais c'est un bon compagnon d'armes. Même si parfois, je crains qu'il ne détruise l'un des murs en s'entrainant à jouer les _Robin des bois_…

-Bien sûr, il y a aussi Thor…

-Un gars assez bizarre, je trouve. Mais assez sympa au fond. Tu vois, si Fury nous avait dit que ça serait lui, le chef des Avengers, j'aurais encore pu le comprendre. Ce mec est un dieu surpuissant venant d'une autre planète, et il inspire énormément le respect auprès de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il s'est excusé pour le comportement de son frère, dernièrement… Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce soit sa faute, mais il reste persuadé qu'avec un peu plus de temps, il aurait réussi à convaincre Loki de ne pas s'en prendre à nous…

-Et pour finir, il y a l'arrivée d'Em qui a tout chamboulé dans ta petite vie correctement organisée…

-C'est une enfant qui passe son temps à me déranger. J'ai beau ne pas savoir grand-chose sur elle, je pense sincèrement que c'est vraiment la pire des emmerdeuses…

-Tu sais qu'elle est fragile, et tu la provoques sans arrêt.

-On a juste des points de vue différents sur la vie en général. Mais quand on bosse, on s'entend relativement bien, et je me dois d'avouer qu'il lui arrive d'avoir des idées potables. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça arrive à tout le monde de se disputer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu es censé aider Beckmann, pas essayer d'en faire ton ennemie. Une preuve que tu n'as pas envie que vous soyez amis ? Vous continuez à vous vouvoyer comme des étrangers. J'ai lu une partie de son dossier, moi aussi, et il en a fallu beaucoup pour qu'elle se décide à t'asséner un coup comme elle l'a fait, _lui lança Pepper' en fronçant les sourcils, agacée_.

-Ok, ça va, j'ai compris, _s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains_. Je ferai un effort. Mais je ne te promets pas que l'on ne va pas continuer à s'engueuler.

Il s'approcha d'elle afin de l'enlacer, et seulement quelques secondes après, il ajouta

\- … Sinon, ça ne serait pas marrant.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque Clint entendit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de sa veste, il stoppa son entrainement, se dirigea vers celle-ci, en extirpa l'appareil et découvrit qu'il avait reçu un message d'une personne qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis un long moment déjà.

« _Salut, Clint. J'ai appris il y a quelques instants, grâce à Scott, que toi et Em étiez de sortie en ville, avec l'un des Avengers. J'espère que vous vous montrez assez prudents… Surtout avec les temps qui courent. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. _

_-K.»_

« Bonjour, Kitty. Tu sais que nous sommes adultes, pas vrai ? Je l'ai laissée avec Steve, et ils ne resteront pas longtemps dehors. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne leur arrivera rien pendant qu'il fait encore jour, d'accord ? Je sais bien qu'il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes l'an passé de votre côté, chez les X-Men, et sache que nous faisons attention à ce qui se passe autour dans le cas où quelque chose de similaire arriverait à nouveau. En attendant, je la surveille de près, histoire qu'elle ne s'attire pas des ennuis.

-C. »

« _Merci, Clint. Je suis juste un peu stressée en ce moment, et Em est l'une des professeurs qui a su m'aider dès mon arrivée. Etant l'une des dernières arrivées dans ma classe, ça a été un peu compliqué de m'intégrer au début, mais elle m'a rapidement dirigée vers Peter et Scotty. Et puis, il y a l'autre prof, Bobby, qui a pris le relais après qu'Em ait dû vous rejoindre à New-York. Alors je ne m'inquiète plus, car je sais que toi et Natasha, vous veillez sur elle. Tu sais, avec les Radjlacks, j'ai l'impression d'être un soldat, et non une élève. J'imagine qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finira tous par être rangés dans cette même catégorie. De bons petits soldats prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour défendre le monde lorsqu'il est menacé. Tous pareils. Comme des clones. J'aurais aimé pouvoir grandir dans un monde où il est encore possible d'avoir une enfance normale… _

_-K. »_

« Ça ira mieux, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Nous arriverons à les battre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va nous prendre, mais nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre, je te le promets. Il va falloir que je te laisse, Kitty, mais je te recontacterai bientôt. Essaye de ne pas faire trop de bêtises, et prends soin de toi.

-C »


	10. The gambler

**The gambler**-Kenny Rogers

* * *

_13 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Steve appuya sur le bouton qui appelait l'ascenseur et attendit. Lui et Em étaient restés encore une heure en ville à se promener et à discuter avant de se décider à rentrer à la Tour, lorsqu'il avait commencé à faire sombre. Ils avaient cependant eu un peu de mal à passer la sécurité du bâtiment, car le vigil avait mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas des « clones maléfiques et surtout mal intentionnés ». Peu après, une femme à la réception leur avait expliqué qu'il était tout simplement paranoïaque, ce qui les avait légèrement rassurés.

-Je crois que Peter avait raison, tout à l'heure, en affirmant que Scott était une sorte de « groupie », _lui dit alors Em._ Il nous a beaucoup parlé du fait que tu étais un peu comme une source d'inspiration pour lui, étant plus petit.

-En tous cas, tes élèves ont l'air très sympa. C'est étrange de savoir que vous avec presque le même âge, alors qu'ici, dans les écoles, c'est totalement différent… Est-ce que c'est compliqué d'enseigner ? Ton amie Raven avait l'air exténuée, tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est qu'une façade. Les jeunes que nous formons sont vraiment géniaux. Par exemple, les jumeaux Maximoff ont développé leurs capacités il y a longtemps, mais ils ont appris à gérer leurs pouvoirs tous seuls. Ils ont grandi avec leur mère, qui était bien sûr au courant pour eux. Mais ça ne l'a jamais dérangée plus que ça. Au contraire, elle était ravie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que de temps à autres, ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour faire des choses qui n'étaient… Pas vraiment légales.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous passés par là, un jour, _dit Steve en entrant dans l'ascenseur_.

-Ce n'est que peu de temps après que je les ai rencontrés. Ils étaient en train d'essayer d'escroquer un vendeur dans une grande surface, comme ils le faisaient régulièrement. Nous les tracions depuis un moment déjà, et je les ai attrapés là-bas. Autant affirmé qu'ils auraient probablement préféré se faire embarquer par les forces de l'ordre. Après les avoir ramenés à leur mère, nous leur avons proposé de venir étudier au manoir, mais ils n'ont accepté notre offre que l'an dernier.

-Après toutes leurs erreurs, le propriétaire du manoir voulait bien les accueillir ?

-Il a fallu que je trouve de bons arguments pour le convaincre. Je savais qu'ils avaient un énorme potentiel, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait les aider de s'entrainer sans être obligés de se cacher. Peter s'est très rapidement lié d'amitié avec Scott, tandis que Wanda a commencé à passer le plus clair de son temps avec Kitty. Ce sont les élèves les plus sérieuses qui puisse exister, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bon étage, l'ascenseur s'arrêta, et une fois les portes ouvertes, ils en sortirent. Steve s'arrêta, voulant en savoir plus sur cette école, fasciné. Il trouvait cela merveilleux que les jeunes mutants soient pris en charge de la sorte. Elle lui raconta comment certains avaient découvert leurs pouvoirs, et elle en parla d'un plus précisément, dont elle en avait touché un mot lors de leur rencontre. Il s'agissait de Bobby, avec qui elle s'étendait très bien. C'était un ami d'enfance de Clint, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu se confier plus facilement à propos de ses aptitudes.

Il l'écouta attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte qui séparait le couloir où ils se trouvaient de la salle de séjour principale. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à y pénétrer, ils entendirent des voix provenant de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas une dispute, mais il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que certains paraissaient « ennuyés ». Em jeta un bref coup d'œil en direction de l'Avenger originel. Les regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes, et ils pensaient à la même chose que la soirée risquait d'être longue si les disputes reprenaient.

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, puis elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Les voix leur parvenaient plus distinctement, et ils purent aisément reconnaitre celles de Bruce, de Tony et de Clint. Les deux personnes entrèrent donc dans la pièce, et ils virent Thor et Natasha attablés, discutant calmement, ne se préoccupant pas des trois hommes qui parlaient plus fort qu'eux.

-Ah, vous voilà, tous les deux, _lança l'espionne russe_. On se demandait justement quand vous comptiez rentrer. Vous avez pu décompresser, aujourd'hui, ou Clint vous a-t-il assommé de questions existentielles comme à son habitude ?

-Ça a été. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Bruce, _dit Thor après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau_. D'après Tony, il a « complètement pété les plombs ». Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. Pour le moment, nous attendons simplement que cela se calme pour entrer dans la conversation, parce qu'après avoir essayé il y a une dizaine de minutes afin de leur demander d'y aller doucement, on a fini par abandonner, car c'est un peu comme si nous avions parlé à un mur. Mais libre à vous d'essayer.

-Non merci, _lui répondit Steve_, très peu pour moi. La dernière fois que j'ai involontairement interrompu Tony durant l'une de ses discussions, je l'ai légèrement regretté, _ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir où était posé une carafe d'eau_.

-Bon, laissez-moi faire, bande de froussards, _lança Em en souriant_.

Natasha la regarda s'éloigner en direction des trois hommes en esquissant un sourire. Elle était sûr que son amie parviendrait à attirer leur attention, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Thor et Steve échangèrent un regard amusé, s'étant tous les deux habitués aux techniques de leur collègue, puis ils l'observèrent s'avancer d'un pas lent. Jusque-là, aucun des trois ne semblait remarquer sa présence près d'eux. Mais brusquement, elle s'exclama, à proximité du milliardaire

-Tony, il y a un incendie qui s'est déclaré dans l'un des labos à l'étage dix-neuf !

Il se retourna vivement vers elle, un air paniqué se lisant sur son visage.

-Comment ça, au dix-neuvième ? C'est quel labo ? Ne me dites pas que c'est celui avec toutes mes recherches et travaux sur le projet « Vision » ! Tout a brûlé, c'est ça ?

-Non, je cherchais juste à capter votre attention, _lui répondit-elle, tandis que Bruce ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gloussement discret à la vue de la tête que tirait le propriétaire des lieux_. Je vous rassure tout de suite Vision va bien. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. En revanche, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête comme ça ? Et toi, Clint, tu n'as pas cherché à les séparer ?

-Bah si, mais je me suis dit que c'était une bonne raison de débattre…

Tony soupira. De soulagement, car il était rassuré de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'incendie, de fatigue à cause de la jeune femme qui lui prenait la tête, mais également d'exaspération, à cause de Bruce et de ses idées parfois farfelues. Il passa brièvement sa main sur son visage afin de se calmer, avant de se reconcentrer sur les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Thor, Natasha et Steve s'étaient levé et les avaient rejoints, impatients de savoir de quoi ils parlaient avec tant d'agitation.

-Il se trouve que notre cher Monsieur Banner devrait penser à se reposer de temps en temps, au lieu de balancer des trucs comme ça sans réfléchir…

-Mais c'est tout à fait réfléchi, Tony !

Bruce croisa les bras, montrant ainsi son agacement.

-Ah oui ? Et donc selon toi, organiser une soirée rien qu'entre nous les Avengers, pour parler de choses nous concernant, ça te parait être une bonne idée ? Tu sais qu'on est en deux-mille quinze, et que ce genre de choses, ça ne se fait plus depuis longtemps, _s'exclama Tony en croisant les bras à son tour, tel un enfant_.

-Comment ça, « parler de nous », _répéta Natasha_, _intriguée_.

-C'est juste que cela fait un moment que l'on se connait, _reprit Bruce en la regardant_, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que l'on ne sait pas grand-chose des autres. Enfin, à part les exploits de guerre, ou autres choses du style… Mais j'ai plus l'impression que l'on agit comme étant simplement des connaissances de travail, au lieu d'une équipe, un groupe d'amis, en gros. Alors j'ai proposé à Monsieur-je-râle-à-tout-bout-de-champ que de temps en temps, on prenne un soir pour se réunir et se parler franchement, sans trop penser au boulot.

-… C'est une bonne idée, _dit alors Steve_. Il est vrai qu'on ne connait pas beaucoup de choses sur les autres. Pourquoi cela t'embêterait, Tony ? Ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée de se confier à nous ?

-A moins qu'il y ait des trucs gênants qu'il préfère garder pour lui, _murmura Clint à Thor, _ce qui est fort probable…

-Ca, à la limite, ça peut encore passer, _s'exclama le milliardaire_. Mais vous savez ce que Bruce a fait à Jarvis ? Il lui a intégré un détecteur de mensonges, afin de s'assurer que tout ce que l'on se dira est cent pourcent vrai ! Depuis quand quelqu'un a l'autorisation de trafiquer mon Intelligence Artificielle ? Je ne pense pas que cela faisait partie du contrat que j'ai signé avec Fury lorsque j'ai accepté que cet endroit devienne notre Q.G… Résultat : je dois encore mettre MA tour à disposition pour VOS jeux ridicules…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à cela, _lui répondit Natasha. _Au moins, on sera sûr que personne ne mentira aux autres… Et si tu n'as vraiment pas envie de répondre, tu peux toujours ne pas le faire… mais dans ce cas, je te torturerai jusqu'à ce que tu dises quelque chose, car c'est un peu le but de ces soirées, non ?

-Exactement. Je ne suis pas sûr pour la torture, mais pour le reste, c'est ça, _dit Bruce, satisfait d'avoir réussi à convaincre les autres_. Allez, Tony, ça peut être assez bien d'en apprendre plus sur nous, tu ne penses pas ?

Le concerné soupira. Il avait six regards rivés sur lui, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à eux et qu'il était dans l'obligation de capituler, à son plus grand regret. Au fond, il pensait lui aussi que l'autre scientifique avait eu une bonne idée, mais il y avait des détails le concernant qu'il n'avait pas forcément envie de divulguer, surtout si Jarvis était désormais pourvu d'un détecteur de mensonges. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et dans un énième soupir, il accepta à contrecœur la proposition.

La soirée risquait d'être longue.

. . . . . . . .

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés dans le salon du vingt et unième étage, salon que Tony n'utilisait presque jamais. Il était pourvu d'un bar, ce qui permettait de servir ses invités, lorsqu'il donnait des réceptions. Mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'à part les Avengers, il n'avait reçu personne à la Tour. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, et la pièce était éclairée à quelques endroits par des lampes murales qui émettaient une lumière faible et douce. Le milliardaire appréciait énormément ce genre d'ambiance.

Il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, buvant tranquillement un verre d'eau plate, attendant silencieusement que tout le monde soit prêt. A sa droite, Natasha et Steve se partageaient un canapé, et Clint -fidèle à ses habitudes-, était assis sur le sol en se servant du bord du canapé comme dossier. Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il agisse différemment. A sa droite, Thor achevait sa première bière de la soirée, discutant avec Bruce, qui faisait donc face à Clint. Et enfin, Em était entre Bruce et Thor, et elle attendait aussi que tout le monde ait terminé de parler. Ça ne semblait pas la déranger d'attendre.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu penses tourner ce genre de soirées en « _Truth or dare_ », _demanda Thor à Bruce. _

-C'est bien cela. Nous connaissant, avec nos idées tordues, je crois que la majorité va à chaque fois choisir « vérité ». Surtout avec le type de défi que Tony est capable de lancer… Avec lui, on ne sait jamais. Mais au moins, ça nous permettra de varier. Et puis, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait se réunir comme ça une fois toutes les semaines, ou tous les quinze jours. Juste nous. Plus en tant que collègues, mais entre amis.

-Tu vas finir par me faire pleurer, si ça continue, _lança Tony_. Bon, qui veut avoir l'honneur de commencer ? Personnellement, je proposerais que l'on commence par vous, Beck'. Après tout, vous êtes arrivée en dernier ici… Alors, action… Ou vérité ?

Elle sentit le regard de Natasha se poser sur elle et en tournant légèrement la tête, elle crut percevoir un sourire sur son visage. Bien sûr, cela amusait énormément l'espionne russe. Mais celle-ci tentait visiblement de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'avait dit Bruce avait du vrai, et qu'il était peu recommandé de choisir une action à faire, surtout lorsque c'était le milliardaire qui choisissait. Seulement, Em avait envie de s'amuser. Et ce n'était pas un gage de rien du tout qui l'effrayait.

-Je vais me laisser surprendre par une action, _lui lança-t-elle en portant une bouteille de bière à ses lèvres afin d'en boire la dernière gorgée. _

-Ouh, très mauvaise idée, _murmura Clint en riant_.

-Effectivement, _Robin des bois_ dit vrai, _reprit Tony en jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre bouteille qui était vide, car il avait dû attendre suffisamment longtemps que tout le monde soit prêt pour la terminer. _Ce n'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir soif… Alors auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'apporter une autre bière, Beckmann ?

-Ah, parce que vous me prenez pour une serveuse, _demanda-t-elle en souriant, amusée_. Je dois cependant avouer que je m'étais attendue à pire pour commencer… Mais si c'est vraiment ce que vous souhaitez, je pense pouvoir vous aider, _ajouta-t-elle en tendant le bras en direction du bar_.

Tony fut surpris par ce qui se passa ensuite. Il vit une liane s'enrouler autour de la poignée de la porte du minibar, ce qui l'ouvrit, et une autre s'empara d'une bouteille, et alla la déposer directement devant l'homme, qui observait silencieusement la scène. Les plantes disparurent quelques secondes plus tard, aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Em avait toujours le bras tendu, et il vit une seconde bouteille s'élever dans les airs, pour rejoindre sa main qui se referma autour de celle-ci dès son contact. Après cela, la porte du minibar se referma toute seule, sous les yeux ébahis de Tony.

-Alors comme ça, on n'est pas télékinésique, _demanda-t-il, suspicieux_.

-Pas du tout. Vous vous rappelez du moment où je vous ai expliqué que le domaine de la nature est très vaste, et qu'il comprend également l'air ? Eh bien, en manipulant les atomes de ces molécules, je parviens à faire léviter des objets. Je les fais flotter dans les airs, et ils bougent grâce aux courants que je crée. Vous auriez peut-être dû voler un peu plus qu'une page de mon dossier, et vous auriez su le pourquoi du comment directement…

Cette remarque fut accueillie par des rires de la part de Steve, bientôt suivi de Thor et de Clint. Voyant l'air amusé de la jeune femme, Tony comprit qu'elle ne faisait que le charrier, alors il la remercia pour la bouteille en la levant vers elle, ce geste étant accompagné d'un sourire. Pendant un court instant, il avait presque failli oublier qu'elle possédait effectivement des pouvoirs assez spéciaux lui permettant de ne pas se lever, mais ça lui était totalement sorti de la tête.

-Ok, à votre tour, Tony…

-Je sais que vous êtes aussi fourbe que moi… Peut-être même plus. Alors je préfère vous confier un secret, quel qu'il soit.

-Alors… Combien de relations dites « stables » avez-vous eu jusqu'à présent ?

\- « Stable », c'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire plus de deux mois pour toi, _lança Natasha en se redressant légèrement_.

-Ah, vous savez, j'ai accumulé un bon nombre de partenaires, au cours de ma merveilleuse existence, et il y en a plusieurs que je ne risque pas d'oublier… Mais si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez savoir combien de fois j'ai réussi à tenir plus de huit semaines avec quelqu'un ?

Les six personnes approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Ce jeu semblait visiblement les amuser, et le milliardaire se devait d'admettre qu'il préférait passer des moments comme celui-ci en compagnie des Avengers plutôt qu'enfermé dans un labo à travailler toute la nuit. Sa bouteille à la main, il se leva et déclara d'un ton solennel

-J'ai eu, dans ma vie, environ quinze ou seize relations sérieuses.

Brusquement, un son semblable à une alarme s'activa, mais ne dura qu'une demi-seconde. Bruce se mit alors à sourire, et les autres comprirent ce que cela voulait dire Tony ne leur avait pas dit la vérité. Ils se mirent à rire, tandis que le concerné reprit place dans son fauteuil en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Thor, assis à sa droite, eu cependant l'impression qu'il pestait à l'égard du scientifique qui avait ajouté cette fonctionnalité à Jarvis. Celle de déceler n'importe quel mensonge.

-Et maintenant, le vrai nombre, Tony, _demanda Natasha_.

-Bon, d'accord, seulement une petite dizaine, _lui répondit-il, tandis que l'alarme se remit en route, à son plus grand désarroi_.

-Tu sais que ce genre de truc peut durer longtemps si tu ne nous dis pas le chiffre exact, _ajouta-t-elle_. Allez, ce n'est pas comme si nous faisions partie de ces rapaces de journalistes prêts à te détruire en publiant des informations sur toi dans les plus grands journaux… Combien ?

-… Deux.

Cette fois-ci, un bruit moins puissant se fit entendre, c'était bien plus calme. Et d'après le regard que fit Bruce, les autres comprirent que c'était un signal qui indiquait que la vérité avait été prononcée. Tony s'enfonça dans son siège, serrant sa bouteille dans sa main droite.

-Je sais que normalement, ce n'est qu'une seule question par tour, mais pourrait-on connaitre les prénoms des deux chanceuses, _questionna Steve en s'avançant un peu. _

-La première, je devais avoir une vingtaine d'années. Nous étions dans la même classe, à l'Université. Mais au bout de trois mois, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle s'était rapprochée de moi uniquement parce que son père souhaitait s'approprier tous les travaux du mien. Et ensuite, longtemps après cela, il y a eu Pepper'. Est-ce que ma vie sentimentale vous satisfait ?

-C'est bien d'avoir finalement réussi à répondre sincèrement, _lui dit Thor. _Bon, c'est à mon tour de poser une question, et je te choisis toi, Natasha.

-Parfait. Je crois que je vais partir sur une « vérité ».

-Alors, ça tombe bien, parce qu'il y a quelque chose qui me travaille depuis un moment déjà. D'ailleurs, je pense que ce cher Tony se pose aussi cette question… Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié entre toi et Clint ? Parce que je trouve que ça peut prêter à confusion…

Les deux agents du SHIELD se regardèrent un instant avant de partager un éclat de rire.

-Pourquoi tout le monde nous pose cette question, _s'exclama Clint en souriant_. Mais sinon, pour répondre à ta question, Thor, il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre Natasha et moi. Ça a toujours été comme ça, et je doute que cela change un jour…

Le même bruit discret se fit entendre. Vérité.

-Sérieusement, _s'exclama Tony, légèrement déçu_. Et tu ne regrettes pas que vous n'ayez pas été plus loin ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-La même chose pour moi, _enchaina la jeune femme_.

-Alors là… C'est tout un monde dans ma tête qui vient de s'effondrer avant de partir en fumée, _murmura Tony_. Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer le nombre de scénarios que j'ai pu mettre en place dans mon esprit, et d'un coup… Tout disparait comme si ça n'avait jamais existé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il te reste d'autres questions à nous poser pour plus tard, _lui lança l'archer. _Bon, Thor, c'est ton tour.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais suivre la voie d'Em, et opter pour une action, quelle qu'elle soit, _répondit-il en trinquant avec sa voisine de droite_. Clint, je t'en prie, laisse libre cours à ton imagination. Du moment que ce n'est pas aller chercher une autre bière pour Tony, car je n'ai clairement pas envie de me lever…

-Je vois… Dans ce cas, je t'invite à imiter l'une des personnes étant présentes dans cette pièce, le but étant, bien sûr, que l'on devine de qui il s'agit. Ça peut être exagéré, _reprit Clint en sortant son téléphone de sa poche afin d'immortaliser ce futur moment_. Oh, et Jarvis ne compte pas.

-Et donc, je peux choisir qui je veux ici ?

-C'est ça. Allez, courage.

Thor prit un instant pour réfléchir, les autres membres du groupe l'observant silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Clint en disant, d'un air plus sérieux que jamais

-Si j'ai bien compris, je suis supposé contrefaire l'analogie d'un personnage se trouvant autour de moi ? N'est-ce tout de même pas un peu dangereux, sachant que je suis entouré d'un arbalétrier à la façon d'agir ésotérique, de sa plus fidèle apparentée qui demeure apte à me décimer si l'appétence l'en prend, d'un esprit fort et autrefois dumicole qui harangue d'un genre tellement byzantin et rocambolesque qu'il est presque impossible d'interpréter ses bredouillements, mais aussi d'un rescapé de molécules d'H²O compactées qui est parvenu à accroitre sa puissance de manière considérable, d'une entomologiste mémorable possédantes des aptitudes pléthoriques, et pour finir, d'un individu abutyrotomofilogène que l'on doit sans cesses morigéner ayant la matière grise rhagoïde ?

L'information mit quelques secondes à remonter jusqu'aux cerveaux des autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Mais ils finirent par éclater de rire, ne s'étant pas attendus à quelque chose de tel de sa part. Au final, c'est Em qui répondit en premier à la question « qui était la personne imitée ».

-Alors, compte tenu de la longueur de ta phrase, sans oublier bien sûr le fait que je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde ait compris ce que tu viens de nous dire, je pense très sincèrement que tu as fait une imitation assez remarquable de notre cher ami Bruce Banner…

-Et c'est une bonne réponse, _lança le dieu nordique_.

-… Je parle vraiment comme ça, _demanda alors Bruce, intrigué_.

-Pas tout le temps, mais il y a des fois où il est assez compliqué de te comprendre, _dit Tony_. D'ailleurs Thor, depuis quand tu connais autant de vocabulaire ? Je crois que mon cerveau a réussi à assimiler qu'un tiers des mots que tu as dit… Tu veux bien nous faire une traduction ?

-Bien sûr. Alors, de manière plus simple, je trouvais qu'il était peut-être dangereux de me lancer dans les imitations, car j'étais entouré d'un archer agissant parfois bizarrement, de sa collègue capable de me tuer si l'envie l'en prend, d'un grand scientifique qui a dû vivre caché dans les recoins de la nature pendant un certain temps et qui parle parfois d'une façon si compliquée qu'on a du mal à le comprendre, d'un rescapé de la glace à la force surhumaine, d'une merveilleuse botaniste aux pouvoirs impressionnants et d'un gars qui n'a clairement pas inventé le fil à couper le beurre que l'on doit tout le temps réprimander, et qui a un cerveau ayant la taille d'un raisin. Est-ce suffisamment explicite, désormais ?

-Attends, attends… C'est moi l'idiot du groupe, _s'indigna Tony_.

-Disons que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à la fois où tu as voulu provoquer un court-circuit pour voir si l'électricité circulant directement dans les fils pouvait cuire tes popcorns…

-En même temps, je t'avais demandé si tu ne voulais pas utiliser tes éclairs, et tu avais refusé… Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai voulu tester autre chose, c'est tout.

-La prochaine fois, essaye simplement de faire quelque chose qui soit moins susceptible de tous nous tuer, _dit Steve en le regardant d'un air malicieux_. Ça serait bien que l'on tienne le coup jusqu'à ce que l'on se soit débarrassé des Radjlacks… Voir plus longtemps, si possible… Bon, je crois que c'est à Bruce.

-Vous êtes fatigants, parfois, _soupire le concerné. _J'opte pour une vérité.

-Alors, est-ce que notre scientifique aurait des vues sur quelqu'un, actuellement ?

-… Peut-être, _répondit-il d'un ton serein, le détecteur affirmant sa réponse, ce à quoi Tony réagit avec un simple haussement d'épaules_.

Tony eut envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais il décida de s'abstenir. Il observa donc son ami se tourner vers Steve afin de lui poser une question à son tour, car il était le dernier à participer ce soir.

-Quelle est la meilleure chose qui te sois arrivée, au cours de ta vie ?

L'Avenger originel se mit alors à réfléchir silencieusement, sous les regards attentifs des autres, qui attendaient qu'il reprenne la parole. Au bout de quelques secondes, il esquissa un sourire, puis il redressa la tête et déclara

-Je crois bien que c'est vous.

Jarvis affirma qu'il leur disait la vérité. Steve expliqua ensuite sa réponse en leur disant que ça avait changé sa vie de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes pour sauver le monde, et que quoi qu'il arrive, il était honoré d'avoir eu l'occasion de les rencontrer. Ce moment « émotions » fit sourire les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, qui appréciaient particulièrement le fait qu'il se confie à eux sur quelque chose d'aussi sensible.

La soirée se termina bien mieux qu'elle ait commencé. Chacun avait partagé avec les autres quelques éléments de sa vie, importants ou pas, et ils s'étaient couchés à une heure avancée de la nuit, remerciant Bruce pour l'idée qu'il avait donnée afin qu'ils se rapprochent un peu plus. Ils avaient même essayé, chacun à leur tour, de soulever le marteau de Thor, mais il n'y avait visiblement que lui qui en était capable, ce qui avait énormément frustré Tony. A un moment, ils avaient tous cru que Steve et Em y parviendraient, mais ce fut sans succès. Désormais, le milliardaire se sentait plus proches des Avengers. Il regretta simplement qu'ils n'aient pas fait quelque chose de tel plus tôt, car il avait beaucoup aimé le fait qu'ils puissent tous se parler ainsi sans la moindre barrière.

Ce n'était qu'eux. Ce qu'ils étaient. Un groupe de super héros qui protégeaient le monde de toutes les menaces auxquelles il était confronté. Des collègues aux caractères différents étant obligés d'apprendre à accepter les autres. Mais avant tout, des amis. Tony se dit que finalement, il était peut-être possible que lui et Em finissent par s'entendre, l'un de ses jours.

Il prêta attention à Thor et Bruce, qui s'étaient lancés dans une discussion assez animée sur un éventuel renouvellement de ce genre de soirées. Mais il finit par s'attarder sur Em, qui les regardait d'un air lointain, en esquissant de temps à autre un sourire lorsque Steve racontait une blague à l'assemblée. Tony voyait dans ses yeux que quelque chose la frustrait, mais elle ne voulait pas le partager avec eux pour le moment. Il était très curieux à son sujet. Il avait vraiment envie de tout savoir sur elle et son passé dont elle évitait sans cesses de parler.

Un peu comme lui, dès que l'on revenait sur le soir de l'accident.

Il se demandait souvent comment auraient évolué les choses si cela s'était passé différemment, et que sa famille s'en était sortie. Mais à chaque fois, la réalité revenait au galop, le frappant en pleine face de toutes les choses négatives qu'elle pouvait contenir. Il s'excusa brièvement auprès de ses collègues et se leva afin d'aller chercher une autre bière dans le mini bar. A sa grande surprise, il fut rapidement rejoint par la scientifique, qui se servit à son tour quelque chose à boire. Ils évitèrent tout contact visuel pendant quelques instants, tandis que derrière eux, les Avengers continuaient de discuter entre eux.

-Vous pensez à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne vous avais-je pas demandé d'arrêter de lire dans mes pensées, _lui répondit-il en reposant la bouteille de bière à sa place afin de prendre quelque chose d'un peu plus fort_.

-Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ce soir, j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Vous vous êtes confiés sans vous laisser contrôler par la petite voix dans votre tête qui vous a longtemps persuadé qu'en parler ne pourrait jamais arranger les choses.

-Vous me dites ça parce que vous avez vécu des trucs similaires, Beckmann ?

-Probablement_, soupira-t-elle en attirant vers eux une bouteille de whiskey de douze ans d'âge_. Vous pensez être coupable, cela se ressent facilement, Stark. Peut-être qu'au final, nous ne sommes pas si différents que cela. A la vôtre, _ajouta-t-elle tandis qu'ils entamèrent leurs verres. _

-Personnellement, je n'arrive pas à vous cerner. Vous êtes quelqu'un de terriblement compliquée. Mais vous avez vu juste. J'ai l'impression d'avoir plus souvent merdé dans ma vie plutôt que d'avoir réussi à faire de bonnes choses pour cette putain d'humanité qui manque à tout moment de disparaitre. Vous voyez, j'aimerai être aussi parfait que l'est Steve, aussi puissant que Thor, aussi combative que Natasha, aussi doué que Bruce, aussi habile que Clint, et aussi courageuse que vous. Mais je ne le suis pas. Tout ce que les gens voient en moi, ce n'est qu'un homme dans une armure qui virevolte dans les airs de temps en temps.

-Où est donc passé le Tony Stark arrogant et imbu de lui ?

-Il y a des moments où j'ai envie de le foutre au trou, _lança-t-il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool_. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, je redeviendrai aussi imbuvable que d'habitude d'ici demain matin au plus tard. C'est dans ma nature.


	11. Power is dangerous

**Power is dangerous**-Vikings

* * *

_20 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Les choses ne s'étaient pas envenimées depuis une semaine. Depuis la fameuse soirée. Au contraire, les Avengers s'étaient rendus compte que désormais, Tony et Em se parlaient normalement, comme deux personnes responsables et adultes. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule petite altercation, mais cela avait duré dix minutes tout au plus, avant qu'ils ne se reprennent en main d'eux même, sans que les autres aient besoin d'intervenir.

La jeune femme avait affirmé qu'ils passaient tous les deux un peu trop de temps à travailler sur le projet « Vision » au lieu de se concentrer sur les armes qui les aideraient à anéantir les Radjlacks, te que ça la contrariait un peu. Tony avait répliqué en disant que de toutes manières, ils ignoraient la date précise de la prochaine attaque, mais que dans tous les cas, ils seraient quand même mieux préparés que la dernière fois. Heureusement, cela s'était vite calmé, et ils étaient repartis travailler avec Bruce dans les laboratoires comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Durant la matinée, Tony partit s'entrainer en compagnie de Steve dans le gymnase, tandis que Thor et Em décidèrent de s'y rendre l'après-midi, afin qu'ils évitent de trop se marcher dessus. En attendant, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon principal de la Tour, où avaient lieu la plupart de leurs réunions et rassemblements, attendant que midi sonne pour aller manger un morceau avant de remplacer les deux hommes dans l'autre pièce.

-Tu savais que rien qu'en étant à proximité des gens, j'arrive parfois à sentir leur énergie, et à déterminer s'ils utilisent leurs pouvoirs à bon escient ou pas, _lança le dieu nordique en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau_. J'ai d'ailleurs ressenti quelque chose de très puissant, le jour où j'ai fait ta connaissance. Plus précisément à l'instant où nous nous sommes serrés la main.

-Et donc quoi, tu as eu l'occasion de voir à quel point mon aura n'est plus sur le bon chemin depuis un moment, c'est ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai senti que tu étais quelqu'un de très puissant, mais également brisée à l'intérieur. Un peu comme si tu refoulais quelque chose de précis, ou bien si ton esprit faisait le maximum pour le tenir hors de la portée de ton conscient. Je ne sais pas trop si ce que je dis est clair ou a du sens, mais j'ai été assez étonné en me retrouvant face à toi, la première fois, _ajouta Thor. _

-Ça en a, du sens. Mais j'ignorais que tu savais lire comme ça en quelqu'un.

-Tu arrives bien à entendre les pensées des autres ainsi qu'à les infiltrer, et ce à l'aide de l'un des mutants les plus puissants de ce monde, si j'en crois les nombreux écrits de Nick Fury au sujet de Charles Xavier. Et j'imagine que cela peut parfois se montrer assez utile, principalement lorsque l'on cherche à déstabiliser un ennemi.

-Il m'est presque impossible d'atteindre des pensées trop « profondes, trop personnelles, _lui expliqua-t-elle_. De plus, cela reviendrait à violer la propriété privée de l'individu en question. Mais pour ce qui est de la communication mentale, je me dois d'avouer que c'est pratique, en particulier lorsque nous voulons mettre au point un plan sans que nos adversaires ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit…

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus durant plusieurs longues minutes qui leur parurent interminables. Thor voyait qu'elle brûlait d'envie de lui dire quelque chose, mais il sentait qu'elle se retenait. D'un côté, il avait envie de savoir, mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas la déranger avec cela. Il poussa un long soupir, ce moment de calme lui permettant de faire le point sur un tas de choses qui le préoccupaient. En redressant la tête, il vit que la jeune femme l'observait silencieusement.

-J'en ai parlé avec Jane, de ce qui est arrivé à mon frère. Il y a trois semaines, lorsque je lui ai rendu visite, je lui ai confié qu'il me manquait, et que j'espérais qu'il avait pu trouver la paix après tout ce qu'il a dû endurer. Mais… Elle n'était pas vraiment du même avis.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Selon elle, il ne méritait que de finir le restant de ses jours enfermé dans la prison d'Asgard, car il était bien trop dangereux pour avoir l'autorisation de se balader en liberté dans les rues, comme si rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était si grave que cela. Mais mon frère est mort, et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse comprendre que malgré ses erreurs, nous avons eu de nombreux moments de complicité, étant plus jeunes. Elle a même ajouté que sa mort avait un côté « bénéfique » pour l'humanité. Du coup, j'ai fini par partir pour éviter que nous ayons à nous disputer plus longtemps sur le sujet.

-Je n'ai pas connu Loki, je ne saurais pas juger lequel des deux avait raison sur le coup, mais toi je te connais, et j'ai confiance en toi lorsque tu me dis qu'il y a toujours eu du bon en lui.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a changé d'avis sur lui, _ajouta-t-il en fixant le sol_. Je pensais qu'elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il restait important pour moi. Pourquoi les gens changent-ils comme ça ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Thor. J'imagine que c'est dans la nature humaine de changer d'avis. Je pense cependant qu'elle a effectivement manqué de tact, cette fois-ci. Mais crois-tu vraiment que Loki ait réussi à trouver la paix ?

-A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Mais je l'espère sincèrement. Si seulement il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ses preuves auprès de moi en jouant les héros au dernier moment… Il ne l'avait même pas fait pour regagner la confiance de notre père, mais la mienne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il n'agisse jamais comme les autres ? Malgré le fait qu'il soit un Jotün, je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon frère, mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas suffit. Pendant longtemps, il a perdu confiance en tout ce qu'il avait connu.

-Et quelque chose me dit que tu lui en veux un peu pour cela, n'est-ce pas, _demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux_.

-J'étais là pour lui, et il n'a rien voulu entendre. En le pire, dans tout ça ? Je ne lui en veux que pour ça, et pas pour toutes les atrocités qu'il a pu commettre. Il a même été jusqu'à me poignarder, lors des événements de New-York. Mais je le lui ai pardonné. Parce qu'il s'agissait de mon frère.

-On pardonne souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de nos proches.

-Tout comme tu l'as fait avec Erik, _dit-il en esquissant un sourire, se souvenant des tensions créées entre elle et Tony à cause de ce nom. _

-C'est exact. Je les ai pardonnés, lui et Raven. Ainsi qu'un tas d'autres personnes. Mais si tu as lu les paragraphes de mon dossier le concernant, tu as sans doute compris ce qui l'a poussé à agir de la sorte. Il a fallu que quelqu'un le dénonce, ce qui a provoqué la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Enfin, l'une de ses filles.

-L'une ?

-C'est un peu compliqué, je te parlerai de ça plus tard. Mais il s'est toujours montré présent pour m'aider. Il a même réussi à mettre de côté ses différents avec Logan afin que l'on puisse travailler tous ensemble. Comme avant. Et nous sommes redevenus les X-Men. Puis tout a changé lors de l'arrivée de Radjlacks, et je me suis retrouvée ici, avec vous. L'incroyable équipe des Avengers.

-Tu fais partie des nôtres désormais, tu sais ?

-Il faudrait déjà que la totalité des membres m'aient acceptée, et ce n'est pas encore gagné. Tu parlais de confiance, lorsque tu as évoqué Loki, et je crois que c'est la même chose pour moi. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il va falloir que je parvienne à gagner celle de Tony.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui l'empêche à ce point de t'apprécier. Je veux dire, tu es une personne intelligente, qui met son pouvoir au service du bien et à qui on peut se confier librement. Mais malgré cela, on a tout le temps l'impression qu'il reste sur ses gardes.

-Peut-être que je l'effraie.

-Comment ça ?

-Nous avons tous commis des erreurs, un jour. Et les miennes ont été retranscrites dans mon dossier. Dossier que Tony a déjà feuilleté, lors de mon arrivée. Peut-être craint-il que je ne fasse un pas de travers.

-Pourquoi ce genre de choses arriverait ? Je ne pense pas que cela soit dans ta nature de faire des erreurs…

-Alors tu me connais mal, Thor. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de choses que je peux regretter. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Jean ? Lorsque le Phénix est apparu et l'a totalement détruite ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-… J'aurais pu la sauver. Mais je suis arrivée trop tard, comme toujours. Si j'avais pu la rejoindre ne serait-ce que trente ou quarante secondes plus tôt, je ne vivrais pas avec le fait qu'elle est décédée parce que je n'étais pas là pour elle. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je revoie ses yeux me regarder d'un air suppliant, tandis qu'elle me disait que j'avais fait de mon mieux, et que ça allait finir par arriver. Elle avait l'air d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait, mais moi… Je ne pouvais me résoudre à la laisser partir, même si je savais que l'heure était venue. Mais j'y ai été forcée. Il a fallu que je la laisse aller.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. D'après ce que j'ai lu sur ce Phénix, il aurait fallu une énergie de niveau cosmique pour la sauver.

-Tout le monde se sent coupable de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fini par me demander comment les autres X-Men avaient fait pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir échoué.

-Parce qu'ils te connaissaient, et ils savaient que c'était bien trop gros, même pour eux. Je suis désolé de te le dire comme ça, mais tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour sauver Jean. Au moment-même où ses pouvoirs se sont révélés, elle savait qu'elle était condamnée à s'éteindre de la sorte. Mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer quiconque en en parlant autour d'elle. Elle se doutait bien que les choses ne se finiraient pas forcément de la meilleure manière qui puisse exister. Elle savait que ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux. Elle connaissait les risques qu'elle prenait si elle les utilisait.

La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson, et elle baissa les yeux. Thor s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt afin de la réconforter. Ils restèrent ainsi durant une bonne minute sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne légèrement de l'homme en le remerciant d'être là pour l'écouter et la soutenir.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Bruce a définitivement eu une bonne idée en proposant ce genre de soirée. Je crois que cela nous permettra de nous confier bien plus facilement qu'avant, _reprit-il en souriant_. Peut-être que Tony et toi, vous finirez même par vous entendre, qui sait…

-Qui sait, _répéta-t-elle._

Dans la pièce voisine, le milliardaire soupira, ayant perçu quelques bribes de leur conversation. Il se rendait bien compte qu'ils avaient raison, et qu'il pouvait parfois être légèrement inquiétés par l'étendue des pouvoirs de son associée. Il craignait effectivement qu'un jour, les choses ne se mettent à déraper comme cela arrivait fréquemment avec n'importe qui ayant des dons comme les siens.

. . . . . . . .

-Ce n'est pas en regardant le téléphone que tu vas réussir à le faire sonner, _lança Bruce à Steve, qui fixait son portable déposé sur la table voisine depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes sans rien dire. _Ecoute, on sait très bien que tu as envie de l'appeler, mais c'était quand, la dernière fois que vous vous êtes croisés ?

-Bien trop longtemps, _soupira l'Avenger originel_. Et puis, il avait tenté de me tuer, alors je doute fortement qu'il ait à nouveau envie de me voir. Tu crois qu'un jour, il finira par revenir vers nous ?

-Si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai eu l'occasion de lire à propos de Bucky, ma réponse est « oui ».

-Attendez, _demanda Em en reposant ses couverts_. Je pensais qu'il avait disparu dans la nature…

-En même temps, je ne pense pas que son séjour chez ces cinglés lui ait été bénéfique, _lança Tony_. Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense aussi qu'il finira par revenir, mais je crois qu'il va lui falloir du temps pour cela, histoire de faire le point. Je te rappelle qu'en plus d'avoir manqué de tuer des tas de personnes, il a réussi à tirer sur Natasha, alors que cela relève quasiment de l'impossible… Deux fois, en plus.

-Merci de me le rappeler, _marmonna l'espionne russe_. Mais plus sérieusement, Steve, je pense qu'ils ont raison, et qu'il t'appellera lui-même lorsqu'il sera prêt. Et dis-toi que cela peut-être n'importe quand. Dans un an, un mois, trois semaines… Voir même demain.

A ce moment précis, une musique s'éleva dans les airs, et les sept personnes redressèrent la tête en même temps. Steve se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la table où étaient posés leurs portables le temps qu'ils aient terminé de manger. Cependant, il s'arrêta une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, attrapa l'un des appareils et se retourna vers les autres d'un geste lent.

-Ce n'est pas le mien. Et en plus, ça ne ressemble même pas à un téléphone, _ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils_.

-Réponds, on ne sait jamais, _dit Tony en portant sa bouteille de bière à ses lèvres. _

Steve haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Il décrocha, et dit un simple « allô », curieux de savoir qui se trouvait au bout du fil, surtout avec tout le vacarme -et la musique- qu'il entendait. Il crut ensuite percevoir une voix masculine lui parler, et il mit quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes étant présentes dans la pièce. Il paraissait légèrement étonné. Il s'approcha d'Em et lui tendit l'appareil, dubitatif.

-Je crois que c'est pour toi.

-Em, ça ne serait pas … _demanda Natasha en regardant l'objet que tenait Steve entre les mains._

-Si, ça l'est, probablement, _répondit-elle en s'emparant de l'appareil qui lui était tendu. _Qui voudrais-tu que cela soit d'autre ? Il n'y a que lui pour essayer de me contacter à des heures pareilles. Surtout lorsqu'il a des problèmes, et qu'il est incapable de les régler seul, _ajouta-t-elle en augmentant le son qui provenait de l'engin technologique, permettant ainsi aux autres d'entendre ce qu'il se passait. _Allô ?

_-Dis, c'était qui le gars bizarre qui a répondu à ta place, _lança la voix à l'autre bout du fil._ Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu t'étais fait kidnapper par je ne sais quoi… J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop ?_

Des bruits d'échanges de tirs se faisaient entendre du côté de l'homme.

_-_Si, mais on va faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

_-Je voulais savoir si c'était dangereux de mélanger de l'azoture de plomb et de la nitroglycérine ? Je sais que ça peut paraitre bizarre de poser ce genre de questions, mais disons simplement que j'ai encore réussi à m'attirer des problèmes, et il me faudrait un moyen efficace pour me débarrasser d'un tas d'ennemis qui me colle aux basques…_

-Ce sont deux produits explosifs très sensibles, les associer risquerait de tout faire sauter sur une surface d'au moins un kilomètre, _s'exclama Bruce, inquiet, ayant entendu les propos tenus par l'homme. _

-_Ok, merci, qui que vous soyez !_

Durant quelques instants, ils n'entendirent presque plus rien de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte détonation ne retentisse, forçant Em à éloigner légèrement l'appareil afin de ne pas finir totalement sourde. Après cela, ils entendirent l'homme rire, puis il reprit, d'un ton enjoué

-_Ça a marché ! Bon, je te laisse, pendant que tu te reposes sur Terre, nous on sauve la Galaxie._

-C'est ça, retourne à tes occupations. Mais la prochaine fois que tu me contactes pour un truc aussi con, je te jure que je me lance à ta poursuite et que je te ferai regretter de passer ton temps à me déranger.

-_A vos ordres, mademoiselle… Au plaisir de vous revoir. _

-Tu en profiteras pour passer le bonjour aux autres. Et dis à ton écureuil d'arrêter de jouer les apprentis chimistes, parce qu'un de ses jours, il va réussir à faire sauter l'entièreté du système solaire.

_-Mh, on verra. Tout dépend de lui et de ses ambitions… A plus, Beck'._

Après cela, la communication s'interrompit, et Em reposa l'appareil sur la table en soupirant. Natasha secoua la tête d'un air dépité, et Clint esquissa un sourire en voyant les deux femmes dans cet état. Tony se redressa et croisa lentement les bras, avant de demander d'un ton sérieux

-Alors, petite question… Qui était cette espèce de cinglé ?

-Un abruti qui passe son temps à ne pas respecter les règles imposées que je connais depuis quelques années grâce à une mission du SHILED qui a légèrement dérapé... Lui et son équipe arpentent désormais l'espace afin de le protéger d'une quelconque menace, qu'elle soit d'origine terrienne ou extraterrestre. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ils ont probablement essayé de dérober quelque chose à un peuple qui s'est ensuite lancé à leur poursuite afin de les faire payer. Peter n'a jamais été très doué pour se faire des alliés sur les autres planètes…

-Peter ? Comme Peter Quill, _demanda Bruce. _J'ai déjà entendu son nom quelque part. Si je me souviens bien, lui et son équipe ont réussi à protéger une pierre d'Infinité, il y a un moment ? C'est une bonne chose qu'elle ai été remise aux autorités de Xandar… Il parait qu'il voyage partout avec une plante et un raton-laveur…

-Temps mort, _reprit Steve. _Pierre de quoi ? Et puis c'est qui, ce « Xandar » ?

-C'est une planète, _lui répondit Thor, en connaissant beaucoup sur le côté « vaste » de l'Univers_. Un peuple puissant habite ces terres, et Peter Quill, que l'on connaissait déjà sous le pseudonyme « Starlord », si ma mémoire est exacte, leur a remis la pierre du Pouvoir afin qu'elle puisse être gardée en sécurité.

-Mais comment Em a-t-elle fait pour lui parler s'il se trouve en ce moment-même au beau milieu de l'espace ?

-Grâce à une technologie avancée qu'on a renommée _« T.E.T.R.I.S. »_ En détails, cela signifie « Transmetteur d'Espace-Temps Radiophonique Inter Système ». Mais en général, on s'arrête simplement à « transmetteur », c'est plus court. C'est un engin qui permet de contacter quelqu'un, où qu'il soit dans la Galaxie. Il existe également des versions miniatures qui sont assez pratiques lorsque l'on est en plein combat. Ils ne permettent pas d'envoyer un grand nombre de messages ou d'effectuer des appels interminables en une journée seulement mais c'est déjà suffisant. Si vous me laissez un peu de temps, je pourrais vous en fabriquer.

-Et de combien de temps auriez-vous besoin, _demanda Tony, visiblement intéressé_.

-Mh… Je crois que d'ici trois semaines tout au plus, ça devrait être prêt.

-Bon, alors pas besoin de chercher plus loin, je crois que nous allons en avoir besoin. Si j'ai bien compris, nous pourrions parler avec qui que ce soit qui dispose de l'un de ces engins, même s'il se trouve au fin fond de la Galaxie ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Natasha et Clint ont déjà les leurs, je vous en fabriquerai d'ici les prochains jours. A présent, je crois que tu nous avais posé une question, Steve ? Sur les pierres d'Infinité, n'est-ce pas ?

-A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce que c'était, alors si quelqu'un voulait bien avoir l'amabilité me l'expliquer…

-Les pierres d'Infinité sont les premières choses qui ont existé dans l'Univers, _commença Thor avant de faire apparaitre un hologramme très détaillé au centre de la table, montrant une représentation assez fidèle des pierres_. Et à la base, il y en avait six l'âme, l'espace, le pouvoir, le temps, l'esprit et celle de la réalité. La pierre du Pouvoir est celle que ce Peter a caché sur Xandar, _dit-il en montrant celle qui avait une teinte violette_. Celle de l'Espace est contenue dans le Tesseract, qui se trouve sur ma planète, _poursuivit-il tandis que la pierre bleue se mit à scintiller_. Celle de la Réalité est actuellement conservée dans un musée sur une planète du nom de « Nowhere », et elle est protégée par un homme que l'on appelle le Collectionneur, _alors que la pierre rouge fut mise en évidence_. La pierre de l'Âme se trouve sur une planète répondant au nom de Vormir, mais nous ne savons pas exactement où cette planète en question se situe dans l'Univers. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'elle est cachée au sommet d'une montagne, _ajouta-t-il en voyant la gemme orange s'illuminer_. Nous savons ensuite que la pierre du Temps est quelque part sur Terre, tout comme celle de l'Esprit, _continua Thor en leur montrant successivement les pierres verte et jaune_. En tous cas, la chose la plus importante à retenir est que ces pierres sont comme du poison, elles sont dangereuses lorsqu'elles se retrouvent entre les mains de quelqu'un ayant de mauvaises intentions.

-J'ai déjà vu le Tesseract, _dit alors Steve_, mais j'ignorais qu'il contenait l'une de ces pierres. Pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, HYDRA a voulu s'en servir, mais en noyant mon vaisseau, j'ai emporté l'objet avec moi, et si je me souviens bien, c'est en me recherchant que ton père a récupéré l'artefact, Tony.

-C'est probablement l'une des seules choses positives qu'il ait réussi à faire, _marmonna le milliardaire_. Mais bon, après tout ça, notre bon vieux Thor a ramené ce foutu cube sur sa planète, et nous n'avons plus eu de problèmes, alors autant arrêter de s'étaler sur le sujet…

-… Tony, il y a bien un moment où nous allons devoir leur en parler, _lui dit Bruce en se penchant alors vers lui_.

-Nous parler de quoi, _demanda Natasha d'un air suspicieux_.

-Nous avions pour idée… De retrouver le sceptre de Loki qui nous a été volé afin d'utiliser la pierre pour effectuer certaines expériences, _leur avoua-t-il._

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de la garder, _lança Tony en voyant les airs inquiets se lisant sur les visages de ses acolytes, _je voulais l'étudier afin de réussir à comprendre son fonctionnement. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne me rende compte qu'un truc pareil, ce n'est bon qu'à foutre le bordel, _acheva-t-il en se levant avant de quitter la pièce. _

Les six autres se regardèrent, à la fois étonnés et inquiet qu'il agisse comme ça avec eux. Il lui arrivait de vouloir changer de sujet à cause d'une quelconque conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise, mais de là à carrément s'en aller… Ils furent surpris, mais décidèrent de ne pas se poser de questions, et ils achevèrent leurs repas de midi en silence.

. . . . . . . .

-_Monsieur Rodgers vous cherche, et me signale de vous prévenir que lui et les autres vous attendent dans la salle de séjour_.

-Pas maintenant, Jarvis. Je suis occupé. Il est hors de question que je fasse la même erreur que la première fois, _dit-il en se penchant sur ses outils_.

-_Est-ce pour cela que vous avez sollicité l'aide de Mademoiselle Beckmann ? _

-J'imagine. Elle est assez douée et elle saura probablement m'aider à améliorer mon projet. Heureusement pour moi, personne n'a encore eu vent du désastre que j'ai causé. Et j'espère que tu n'iras pas leur raconter, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai confiance en toi.

-_Je ne me le permettrait pas, Monsieur, _répondit l'intelligence artificielle. _Mais peut-être serait-il plus judicieux que vous lui en parliez avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux-mêmes. Je crois savoir que certains secrets ont déjà eu de lourdes conséquences sur la bonne entente de…_

-Ok, _mute_.

Jarvis n'ajouta donc rien de plus, ce qui permit à Tony de se concentrer pleinement sur son travail. Il y avait trop de choses qu'il avait envie de dire aux Avengers, mais il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Mais cela s'accumulait de plus en plus, et il sentait que ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

. . . . . . . .

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi parler des pierres d'Infinité avait pu énerver Tony à ce point. Elle-même en connaissait pas mal à leur sujet, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui l'avait mis en colère. Pendant un court instant, elle avait presque cru percevoir un soupçon de culpabilité dans son regard, mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Elle savait que le milliardaire avait des problèmes personnels dont il ne voulait parler à personne, un peu comme elle, mais au fond, elle se disait que cela serait peut-être mieux s'ils se décidaient, tous les sept, à enfin lâcher tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

-Em, tu viens t'entrainer, _demanda la voix de Thor de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre_.

-Vas-y, je te rejoins d'ici quelques minutes, le temps de me préparer.

Une fois qu'elle l'entendit s'éloigner, elle poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers l'immense armoire aux portes coulissantes. Elle posa ensuite un genou à terre et tira vers elle un coffre sombre qui ne pouvait être ouvert qu'à l'aide d'un code à six chiffres. Elle les tapa mécaniquement, ayant l'habitude, puis elle souleva lentement le couvercle et regarda machinalement à l'intérieur. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le referma d'un geste sec et brusque, puis repoussa l'objet au fond avant de se redresser et de refermer la porte.  
Elle avait décidé qu'elle en avait eu assez jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne voulait plus en dépendre. Elle voulait que les choses changent, malgré les risques encourus. Il était temps d'évoluer.

Et de savoir.


	12. Cold as ice

**Cold as ice**-Foreigner

* * *

_26 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-De toutes manières, vous pensez toujours que le monde doit absolument se concentrer sur vous et votre image ! Quand allez-vous vous rendre compte qu'il y a d'autres gens que votre personne sur cette planète ?

-Le jour où vous arrêterez de m'emmerder comme vous le faites tout le temps ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à crier comme ça, alors que je pourrais en ce moment-même être en train de travailler tranquillement sur mon projet « Vision », auquel vous êtes censée participer ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ? Pendant ce temps-là, il y en a qui bossent sérieusement, comme par exemple sur les électro-propulseurs ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'on arrive toujours à supporter le fait que vous passiez ton temps à rester affalé dans votre canapé au lieu de nous aider à construire une machine qui nous permettrait de tuer les Radjlacks pour de bon ? Et quand vous daignez faire quelque chose, vous restez dans votre labo perso à vous concentrer sur quelque chose qui peut clairement attendre ! Je vous rappelle que Fury passe d'ici quelques jours, car selon lui, nous ne faisons pas assez pour préserver la sécurité des citoyens !

-Moi au moins, je sais faire autre chose de ma vie, comme par exemple décompresser ! Il faut apprendre à lâcher prise sur le boulot, parfois, et c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire en ce moment précis ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si _Mademoiselle_ est une paranoïaque qui croit que ces créatures dégueulasses vont débarquer rapidement, comme demain, par exemple ! Et puis prenez un peu exemple sur Bruce. Lui, au moins, il sait faire des pauses !

-Heu… Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ça, _murmura le concerné, légèrement mal à l'aise_.

-Exactement, laissez-le en dehors de ça ! On dirait que vous avez toujours besoin des autres pour vous mettre en valeur, tout simplement parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous défendre tout seul ! Alors peut-être que je suis effectivement parano, mais moi au moins, je ne perds pas le sens de la réalité, et je sais placer mes priorités, contrairement à vous ! Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est d'être bien vu par la presse et de toujours avoir la cote auprès des gens, alors que le plus important, c'est de les protéger ! Protéger cette bande d'abrutis qui ne mesure pas la gravité des faits !

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous êtes en train de me traiter d'incapable !

-Oui, peut-être bien ! Il y a un moment où il faut grandir, et pas que physiquement ! Les temps où tout allait parfaitement bien sont finis depuis un bon moment déjà, mettez-vous à jour ! Vous devriez apprendre à passer au-dessus du fait que vous avez failli mourir à cause des Chitauris, parce que nous avons déjà tous mis nos vies en danger, ici ! Et vous vous prenez peut-être pour l'un des plus grands génies de ce siècle, mais sachez que si vous finissez par crever sur le champ de bataille, je n'en aurais probablement rien à faire, du moment que cela sauve la population. Le monde n'a pas autant besoin de vous que vous ne le pensez, Tony Stark, vous êtes facilement remplaçable !

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Clint était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil, un livre dans une main et une tasse de café encore chaud dans l'autre. Même à six heures du soir, boire de la caféine ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa page, il la tourna, passant à la suivante. Il but ensuite une gorgée de son breuvage, appréciant chacun des mots qui composaient l'ouvrage qu'il lisait. Bruce le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, et il se laissa tomber dans un autre fauteuil à proximité en soupirant bruyamment. Clint ne prêta pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvrit non loin de lui, laissant apparaitre _une_ Natasha à l'air exaspéré.

-Dites, avec Steve, ça doit faire une heure qu'on essaye de se concentrer sur des techniques d'offensives, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, exactement ?

-Maman et papa se disputent, _lui répondit Clint en tournant sa page d'un air serein_. Ça a beau faire près d'un mois et demi qu'ils se côtoient -d'autant plus qu'il y a une quinzaine de jours, lors de la soirée organisée par Bruce, ils avaient l'air de se supporter-, c'est toujours le même bordel, et au minimum chaque semaine, on a droit à un petit duo qui comble nos oreilles d'une mélodie délicieusement reposante…

-J'imagine que vous avez essayé de les séparer ?

-Oui, _répondirent l'archer et le scientifique à l'unisson._

-Et comme d'habitude, ça n'a rien donné ?

-Non, _ajoutèrent-ils en soupirant_.

L'espionne russe soupira à son tour et se dirigea vers le buffet afin de se servir un verre. Elle en proposa un à Bruce, qui accepta volontiers, se disant que cela chasserait son mal de tête. Clint se mit alors à fouiller dans sa poche, et en extirpa une boite remplie de boules _Quies_. Cependant, les deux autres refusèrent, car ils avaient déjà testé ce moyen, et cela n'avait rien changé.

Une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre Thor, qui paraissait de la même humeur qu'eux. Lorsqu'il entendit les cris provenant de la pièce voisine, il sut pourquoi ses amis tiraient des têtes pareilles. Alors que les Avengers croyaient que ça ne pouvait pas être -humainement- possible, ils entendirent le ton monter davantage entre les deux autres. Le dieu nordique voulut y aller, mais Natasha l'en empêcha et lui tendit son verre afin qu'il boive un coup, lui aussi. Elle savait que Thor s'était énormément attaché à Em, et qu'il la considérait désormais comme étant sa meilleure amie. Elle était d'ailleurs touchée qu'il lui fasse preuve d'autant d'affection, car elle savait que c'était tout ce dont son amie de longue date avait besoin. Ce que Tony ne comprenait visiblement pas.

Steve fut le dernier à les rejoindre, tenant un grand verre d'eau dans une main et un tube de cachets d'aspirine dans l'autre. Il n'était apparemment toujours pas habitué aux sautes d'humeur de ses « colocataires ». Il s'installa sur une chaise et avala son aspirine, puis il reposa son verre sur la table basse se trouvant juste devant lui. Lorsqu'il demanda à ses coéquipiers la raison de la dispute de deux des membres des Avengers, ils furent incapables de lui répondre, car cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient arrêté de chercher des explications, quelles qu'elles soient.

L'orage s'acheva finalement par un claquement de porte dix minutes plus tard, puis le silence revint enfin à la Tour. Peu de temps après, la porte de la pièce où se trouvaient les cinq Avengers s'ouvrit, et un Tony à l'allure énervée apparut dans l'embrasure, puis celui-ci croisa les bras d'un geste nerveux. Personne n'osa lui dire quoi que ce soit, préférant que ce soit le milliardaire lui-même qui se décide à prendre la parole. Il soupira un instant, avant de se frotter le visage, visiblement excédé.

-Bon, on a pas de boulot ce soir, personne n'est consigné à la tour. Par contre, l'un des gardiens qui monte la garde en bas m'a affirmé il y a quelques heures qu'il avait remarqué que certaines personnes rôdaient dans le coin. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'être interrompu dans mon travail, alors s'il y en a qui ne désirent pas s'en aller, je les invite à…

-Rester à l'extérieur afin de s'assurer que personne étant jugé comme « indésirable » ne vienne t'embêter, _récita Natasha_. Sinon, pour passer à autre chose, où est Em ?

-Si tu veux parler de la psychopathe qui me donne des envies de meurtres, elle est sortie en manquant de défoncer la porte. Le jour où elle la sort de ses gongs, elle se débrouille pour les réparations.

-Elle en serait tout à fait capable, _lui répondit Clint sans lâcher son livre du regard_. Mais si elle est partie, je crois qu'on va devoir attendre demain matin minimum avant de la revoir.

-As-tu l'intention de l'appeler, _demanda Natasha à Tony en croisant les bras_.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de s'en aller en refermant la porte derrière lui. Les cinq personnes se levèrent, la femme marmonnant qu'elle détestait lorsqu'il ne lui répondait pas et se défilait de la sorte. Clint et Steve sortirent les premiers par l'autre porte, suivis de Bruce, qui acheva de boire le verre que lui avait offert l'espionne russe. Celle-ci s'avança à son tour, et Thor fut le dernier à quitter leur « refuge ».

-Personnellement, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de quitter la Tour, _dit Steve en s'étirant avant de se laisser tomber dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle de séjour principale du bâtiment_.

-Moi non plus, _enchaîna Bruce_, j'ai quelques recherches à faire. Natasha tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner ? Je risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le choix d'outils et de produits à faire dans la conception des électro-propulseurs.

En réalité, l'agent du SHIELD avait deviné qu'il comptait travailler sur ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, quelques temps plus tôt, et elle effectuait les recherches avec lui, lui permettant ainsi d'aller un peu plus vite, même si cela demeurait quand même très long. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le bureau du scientifique, aménagé plus d'un an auparavant grâce à Tony, qui lui avait permis de s'installer.

. . . . . . . .

Em enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, folle de rage.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le milliardaire et elle passaient leur temps à s'étriper, mais elle lui en voulait de ne pas se montrer plus sérieux lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie de centaines de milliers de personnes qui étaient en danger. Et puis, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il vivait dans le passé, un peu comme elle. Mais elle se disait qu'au bout d'un moment, il allait devoir comprendre que chacun des Avengers avait déjà failli mourir, qu'il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là.

Elle avait fini par se réfugier dans un endroit comportant un peu de verdure, là où elle serait dans son élément. Et comme il faisait déjà sombre, elle savait qu'elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur qui que ce soit, comme par exemple des joggeurs. Très peu s'aventuraient à l'extérieur en saison hivernale à une heure aussi tardive. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur une vieille souche en se prenant la tête entre les mains, s'empêchant ainsi de hurler. Peu de temps après, des flocons s'étaient remis à tomber. Contrôlant la nature, il arrivait, quelques fois, que la météo « s'adapte » à ses humeurs ». Elle se souvenait qu'il arrivait la même chose à Tornade, mais ce n'était pas à chaque fois. Cependant, elle avait quand même fini par crier, et un coup de tonnerre avait retentit en même temps que sa voix, ce qui déchira le calme de cette soirée de janvier.

Chacun des mots qu'elle et Tony s'étaient échangés lui revenaient en mémoire et ça, cela ne faisait qu'accentuer la colère qui grandissait un peu plus en elle.

_Il_ l'exaspérait et faisait tout pour la provoquer, surtout depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que même sans ses pouvoirs, elle était capable de le mettre au tapis, comme elle en avait fait la démonstration avec Steve. Elle avait beau avoir de nombreux défauts, elle le trouvait encore plus insupportable qu'elle ne l'était déjà elle-même. Et il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle se mette à penser comme ça.

. . . . . . . .

Une fois les deux autres partis, il ne restait plus que Clint, Thor, Steve et aussi Tony, appuyé contre un mur. Celui-ci décidé finalement à s'en aller après une bonne minute écoulée dans le silence le plus complet, ne supportant pas les regards de reproches que lui lançaient ses collègues. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, l'archer se tourna vers les deux autres, un air grave se lisant sur son visage.

-Il faut absolument que l'on s'en aille, _dit-il à voix basse, craignant que les personnes présentes dans les autres pièces ne l'entendent parler_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Si ce sont ces rôdeurs qui t'inquiètent, nous n'avons qu'à demander à ce que la sécurité soit renforcée, et ça devrait le faire, _lui répondit Thor_. Et puis entre nous, je me demande s'il ne devient pas paranoïaque, lui aussi, à force de trop travailler sur son projet d'intelligence artificielle…

-Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion. Nous devons absolument aller chercher Em avant qu'il n'y ait le moindre problème.

-Comment ça, un problème ?

-Vous vous souvenez, lorsque Fury vous a expliqué la raison de sa venue ici ?

-Oui, c'était pour nous aider à vaincre les Radjlacks, avec qui elle a déjà eu quelques différents, _dit Steve en se souvenant des mots de leurs « chef »_.

-Eh bien, ce n'était pas tout. Il y a d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Nat' et moi sommes les seuls au courant, mais ce ne sont pas celles-ci qui importent. C'est plutôt la dernière. Et ça, je suis la seule personne au SHIELD -à part Fury- qui sait pourquoi. A vrai dire, même Natasha n'en sait rien.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'inquiéter à cause des propos que tenait leur ami. Ils lui offrirent toute leur attention, cherchant à savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et pourquoi il semblait si inquiet.

-Ecoutez, il va falloir faire court. Nous, les Avengers, avons toujours eu des problèmes avec un tas de personnes plus ou moins cinglées et dangereuses, mais il y a un groupe que nous n'avons jamais réussi à vaincre. Une autre association, en fait.

-... HYDRA, _dit alors Steve, un frisson lui parcourant le dos rien qu'à l'évocation de ce nom_.

-C'est exact. Cela fait des années que le SHIELD tente d'infiltrer leurs bases secrètes remplies de laboratoires expérimentaux afin de réussir à les détruire de l'intérieur. Nous cherchons l'information que les fera tomber depuis longtemps, mais ça a toujours été sans le moindre succès, et à chaque fois que nous autres, c'est-à-dire Natasha, moi ainsi que quelques autres, avons réussi à entrer dans l'une de ses bases, elles avaient été désertées depuis peu.

-Si je me souviens bien de ce qu'a dit Fury, les agents sous couverture qui y entrent n'en ressortent pas ? Du moins, pas vivants, _questionna Thor_.

-D'après les quelques rescapés devenus fous, ce qui se passe là-bas est monstrueux. Lorsqu'ils étaient en mission de reconnaissance, ils étaient obligés de supporter les cris d'agonies des gens ayant été capturés par HYDRA. Et cela pouvait durer plusieurs heures à la suite sans s'arrêter.

-Mais si personne n'en est ressorti, disons « normal », quel est le lien avec Em ?

-Un seul « prisonnier » a pu en revenir sans la moindre aide extérieure ou intérieure de l'un de nos agents sous couverture, contrairement à nous, et ce malgré le fait que ces bases soient encore occupées. Et c'était elle.

-Quoi ? Elle a été capturée ? Quand ?

-Ça serait trop long à expliquer, mais elle a eu beaucoup plus de différents avec cette association que nous tous réunis. Venir ici lui garantissait un minimum de sécurité, car elle était bien entourée, et plusieurs mois après les événements provoqués par _Apocalypse_, les Radjlacks sont apparus, puis HYDRA s'est relancée à sa poursuite.

-Et tu crois que ces deux groupes sont liés ?

-Je n'en sais rien, et Natasha n'a pas été mise au courant, elle croit qu'Em est ici simplement pour nous aider, et non pour se cacher. Mais pour l'instant, ce qui est important, c'est qu'elle est seule dehors, sans la moindre protection, et…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, pensant soudainement à quelque chose. Il se précipita vers l'escaliers en colimaçon, gravit quelques marches et entra dans l'une des chambres, suivi de près des deux autres hommes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'immense armoire se trouvant à l'opposé de la baie vitrée donnant directement sur la ville et il l'ouvrit d'un geste sec. Ensuite, Clint s'accroupit à la hauteur d'un large coffre militaire, tapa un code qu'il semblait connaitre depuis des années, et le couvercle s'ouvrit tout seul.

-C'est bien ce que je craignais… Jarvis, depuis combien de temps cette boite n'a pas été ouverte ? Et aussi, par qui ?

-_A part vous, Monsieur Barton, la dernière personne à avoir ouvert le coffre est l'agent Beckmann. Le dernier enregistrement d'ouverture remonte à ce mardi, à sept heure quarante-trois, durant la matinée. _

-Clint, que se passe-t-il, _le questionna Steve en voyant son visage devenir livide._ Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème supplémentaire concernant Em ?

-Je crois, oui. Vous vous souvenez de ce sérum qu'elle est obligée de prendre tous les jours afin que ses tendons ne la lâchent pas brusquement ? Il est vrai que ça les aide à tenir le coup, mais ce sont principalement les agents neurotoxiques qui sont importants. En réalité, Em et moi pensons que c'est surtout pour cela qu'elle en a besoin, car il y a de grandes chances que son épaule soit à nouveau totalement opérationnelle, après toutes ces années. En revanche, pour ce qui est de ses crises de nerfs assez violentes…

-Ça explique pourquoi elle était tant remontée, tout à l'heure.

-… Et ça veut surtout dire qu'en ce moment, elle est moins puissante qu'à son habitude. Bordel, Em, pourquoi tu as arrêté de prendre ton traitement, _dit Clint pour lui-même en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, avant d'aller directement dans sa liste de contacts, à la lettre « S », jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à un numéro identifié sous le nom « SHIELD-Em B. ». _Cinq jours qu'elle ne l'a pas pris… Et après on se demande comment elle faisait pour être _encore plus _remontée contre Stark…

Il tenta de l'appeler, mais il tomba immédiatement sur la boite vocale. Au fond, il savait ce qui l'avait motivée à ne plus prendre le traitement initialement conçu par Hank, mais il savait également que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'arrêter. Surtout aussi brusquement. Il passa brièvement sa main sur son visage en soupirant.

-Il a fallu qu'elle s'en aille alors qu'elle est potentiellement en danger à cause d'HYDRA, des Radjlacks et en plus, elle peut vriller à tout moment… Il faut qu'on la retrouve.

-Mais comment ? Elle pourrait être n'importe où, _s'exclame Steve_, la ville est immense. Elle l'a peut-être même déjà quittée.

Un signal sonore s'éleva alors dans les airs, provenant d'un bracelet large et sombre accroché au poignet de l'archer*. Il posa les yeux dessus, appuya sur quelques-uns des boutons de l'écran tactile, et après quelques instants, les deux hommes eurent l'impression de voir dans son regard un mélange de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Il redressa la tête, cherchant ses mots, et leur expliqua la situation une dizaine de secondes plus tard.

-C'est un _Traceur _conçu par le SHIELD, Nat' et moi sommes les seuls à en avoir pour le moment. Vous avez lu le dossier d'Em ?

-Quelques passages seulement, pourquoi ?

-Elle est localisable seulement lorsqu'elle se sert de ses pouvoirs, et mon traceur vient tout juste de s'allumer. Elle est bien sûr au courant que nous pouvons la tracer ainsi. Alors dans un sens, c'est une bonne nouvelle, car nous aurons probablement plus de facilités à la trouver, mais d'un autre côté… Je dois avouer que je m'inquiète un peu qu'elle ait tout simplement fait une mauvaise rencontre en chemin. Alors on se change et on file.

. . . . . . . .

Le regard vide, elle s'empara de son téléphone, qui sonnait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. En y jetant un coup d'œil, elle découvrit qu'elle avait un appel manqué de Clint, ainsi que huit autres en provenance d'un numéro masqué. En général, elle ne répondait pas aux inconnus, et encore moins à ceux qui cherchaient à se cacher de la sorte. Elle reçut alors un message qui, à sa plus grande surprise, venait de Logan.

« _J'ai essayé de te contacter via mon téléphone fixe parce que je n'avais plus de batterie tout à l'heure, mais tu n'as pas répondu. J'espère que tout va bien.  
N'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur ces « Avengers » pour te protéger, car tu n'es pas en sécurité. Reste à la Tour, là où ils seront capables de garder un œil sur toi.  
Ne tente pas de jouer les héros, rappelle-toi où ça a mené certains d'entre nous… Il serait temps que tu fasses attention, ou tu risquerais de mettre beaucoup de monde en danger, fillette. _

_Logan. »_

Elle serait son téléphone tellement fort dans sa main droite qu'elle mit quelques instants avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fini par fissurer l'écran de celui-ci. Elle savait qu'elle était capable de beaucoup, mais elle parvenait très souvent à gérer cela. Seulement, recevoir ce message n'avait fait que l'énerver encore plus, car Logan avait eu la pire idée qui soit, celle de faire remonter de très mauvais souvenirs via la toute dernière partie du SMS. Elle avait tout de suite deviné ce à quoi il avait fait allusion, mais selon elle, il n'aurait pas dû lui envoyer ça.

Ayant entendu un bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement, ayant la désagréable impression de ne pas être seule en ce lieu. Dû au fait qu'elle avait délibérément décidé de ne plus prendre son traitement, ses mains tremblaient énormément. Elle fit un pas en avant, décidée à faire payer à celui qui la dérangeait, surtout dans un moment pareil, où il valait mieux qu'elle soit seule. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était surveillée à ce point, elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il lui suffirait de quitter la Tour durant moins d'une heure pour se faire avoir.

. . . . . . . .

Tony se dirigea vers la porte « d'entrée » -il n'y avait pas d'entrée à proprement parler, puisqu'il se trouvait au quinzième étage de sa tour-. Des vigils postés au pied du bâtiment l'avaient informé qu'un homme désirant le voir avait passé la sécurité, mais que celui-ci n'était pas armé, et d'après eux, il n'avait de mauvaises intentions. Il comprit donc pourquoi il entendait, depuis plusieurs minutes, quelqu'un frapper contre sa porte avec énergie. Seulement, il n'avait pas spécialement eu envie d'aller ouvrir, craignant qu'_elle _soit revenue après si peu de temps passé dehors.

Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'au final, les trois autres hommes avaient décidé de s'en aller -_probablement pour aller se changer les idées, songea-t-il_\- alors qu'ils lui avaient assuré qu'ils n'avaient aucune envie de bouger. Mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, préférant largement connaitre l'identité de la personne qui était sur le point de fracasser sa porte. Il se hâta donc de l'ouvrir, et il se retrouva face à un homme dont la description ressemblait à celle que lui avaient fourni les gardes grand et carrure imposante, cheveux sombres et un air renfrogné. Il portait un jean abîmé à certains endroits ainsi qu'une veste de cuir noire, marquée de certaines traces de griffures, ce qui indiquait qu'elle avait déjà bien vécu. Bien qu'il fût nuit et qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, il portait sur son nez une paire de lunettes fumée, et il ne se gênait pas pour allumer son tabac à l'intérieur.

-Tony Stark, je présume, _lança l'homme en le regardant_.

-Je crois que vous vous en doutez déjà, puisque vous venez de faire irruption dans ma tour sans vraiment en avoir eu l'autorisation. Et vous êtes ?

-Je cherche l'une de mes collègues, et aux dernières nouvelles, elle loge ici. Une brunette ayant la trentaine, et qui fait à peu près votre taille. Vous ne sauriez pas où je peux la trouver ?

Etrangement, Tony se mit à s'inquiéter. Sa dispute avec Em demeurait quand même assez récente, mais il craignait que l'inconnu se trouvant face à lui ne chercher à lui faire du mal. Et même si en ce moment, il ne la portait pas vraiment dans son cœur, il n'avait pas spécialement envie que quelqu'un s'en prenne à elle. Il s'appuya contre l'embrasure du la porte avec désinvolte, détaillant l'homme de la tête aux pieds avec attention.

-Désolé, je crois que l'on vous a mal informé. Et puis personnellement, je préfère largement les rousses, au cas où vous n'auriez pas lu les derniers journaux… Mais je suis sûr que si vous demandez un coup de mains en bas, mon personnel sera tout à fait en mesure de vous aider à chercher cette femme. En attendant, vous m'excuserez, mais je suis assez occupé pour le moment, alors bonne soirée, _lui lança-t-il en commençant à refermer la porte_.

Seulement, l'homme la retint, et fit un pas en avant. Tony recula, non par peur, mais plutôt par surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu que l'inconnu, ayant visiblement du cran, en ai suffisamment pour s'inviter de la sorte dans la pièce sans y avoir été invité.

-Au contraire, je pense être au bon endroit. Alors s'il vous plait, dites-moi où se trouve Beckmann.

-Ecoutez, premièrement, vous êtes chez moi, donc c'est une violation de domicile. Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que vous me dépassez d'aux moins dix centimètres que vous m'effrayez. Puis, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom et en général, j'aime être capable d'en donner un à la police lorsque je les contacte et enfin, même si je savais où elle est, je ne vous le dirais pas. Alors veuillez déguerpir.

Tony se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée de se mesurer de la sorte à l'inconnu, mais il était hors de question qu'il mette la main sur l'une de ses collègues, même s'il lui en voulait énormément. L'homme s'approcha davantage, le fusillant du regard à travers les lunettes fumées.

-Howlett.

-Pardon ?

-Vous vouliez savoir mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, où est-elle ? Je vous préviens, je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce soir, alors j'aimerais que vous évitiez de me mentir, et que vous me disiez immédiatement où je peux la trouver, Stark. A moins bien sûr, que vous ne préfèreriez que je vous fasse subir ce que l'un de vos concurrents à dû supporter, il y a quelques années… Je pense que _Trask Industries _ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour, et sachez que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'en prendre à vous, mais je le ferai si vous ne me dites pas la vérité, _ajouta-t-il en le regardant froidement_.

Le nom évoquait quelque chose à Tony, bien sûr. Il remarqua alors que s'il se faisait attaquer, il aurait du mal à se défendre, n'étant pas armé. Le seul moyen de se procurer quelque chose serait de demander à Jarvis, mais il se doutait que l'inconnu se montrerait bien plus rapide que lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de vendre la mèche, mais il se voyait mal commencer à se battre ce soir. Heureusement pour lui, l'une des portes menant au couloir de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit non loin de l'inconnu, et deux visages familiers apparurent dans le champ de vision du milliardaire.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je pense qu'il est grand temps pour vous de partir, sauf si vous voulez vous retrouver seul face à trois des Avengers, et croyez-moi, ça a été une soirée compliquée et je ne risque pas de me montrer courtois.

-Tony, que se passe-t-il, _demanda Bruce en observant la scène d'un air inquiet_.

-Juste un cinglé qui pense avoir l'autorisation de débarquer chez les gens comme ça. Jarvis, nous avons un invité, _lança-t-il, tandis que l'intelligence artificielle se mit en route et ouvrit des espaces dans plusieurs murs, laissant ainsi apparaitre plusieurs canons d'armes à feu braquées directement sur l'homme aux lunettes_. Je vous laisse dix secondes pour vous barrer avant que ces flingues ne vous transforment en passoire.

-Tony, ça suffit, range-moi tout ça, _s'exclama Natasha, un air colérique se lisant sur son visage_. Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire des caisses ? Et puis quoi, tu étais vraiment sur le point de t'en prendre à l'un de nos alliés comme ça ?

-Comment ça, un allié ? Je ne connais même pas ce type, _lui répondit-il en enfilant l'un de ses gants munis de puissants réacteurs_.

Le silence se mit à planer dans la pièce, tandis que Natasha et Bruce contournèrent l'homme afin de se placer face à lui, aux côtés du propriétaire des lieux. Les deux scientifiques virent alors un sourire éclairer le visage de leur amie, puis celle-ci s'avança vers l'inconnu afin de le serrer brièvement dans ses bras, sous leurs airs ahuris.

-Ravi de voir que tu ne m'as pas oublié, _Мой любимый русский шпион__**. _

-В то же время вы являетесь тем, кто отмечает духов. И потом, я не забуду тот факт, что несколько раз назад я взорвал коленную чашечку...*** Je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui, et surtout pas ici. Tu n'étais pas censé rester à ton poste jour et nuit ?

-_Hum hum. _

Ils se mirent tous les deux à regarder Tony, qui venait de se racler la gorge afin de leur signaler leur présence, à lui et Bruce. Il demanda ensuite à Natasha de s'expliquer, mais l'homme se trouvant à ses côtés répondit plus rapidement.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Stark, je suis James Howlett. En théorie, mon nom figure dans le dossier d'Em. J'occupe une place assez importante dans la vie de cette enfant. Je croyais vous aviez lu une bonne partie de ces pages ? Enfin, d'après votre patron… Fury, c'est bien ça ?

-Ah, bah je me disais bien que votre nom me rappelait quelque chose… Vous êtes Logan, c'est ça ?

-Effectivement. Bon, maintenant que nous sommes en bons termes, est-ce que quelqu'un aurait l'amabilité de me dire où je pourrais trouver Em, d'autant plus qu'il y a l'un de mes collègues qui attend depuis un bon moment en bas, _demanda-t-il en prenant une bouffée de fumée de son cigare, toujours allumé_.

Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un bruit électronique assez faible se fit entendre, depuis le sac à dos de Natasha, qui était posé au pied de l'un des canapés. Celle-ci se dirigea vers lui, et en sortit un bracelet sombre, similaire à celui de Clint. Elle regarda le mutant avec inquiétude, et l'homme n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il se passait pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. Tony aussi, comprit que ça avait forcément un rapport avec Em, qui était partie dans la soirée.

-Jarvis, _lança-t-il à l'intelligence artificielle_, prépare mon armure. Je suis de sortie ce soir.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Ce à quoi ressemble le _Traceur_ de Clint

* .be/imgres?imgurl=http% .ca-alert-rappel-avis-sc-37243-03_s_fs_3_20131216-180356_17_ &imgrefurl=http% .ca-alert-rappel-avis-sc% &docid=pIGU5jiBa_ZiEM&tbnid=GUN4MnrN6srwdM&vet=10ahUKEwjlrbygoorcAhWDAMAKHe2RBlAQMwh2KA0wDQ..i&w=519&h=519&bih=667&biw=1384&q=bracelet&ved=0ahUKEwjlrbygoorcAhWDAMAKHe2RBlAQMwh2KA0wDQ&iact=mrc&uact=8#h=519&imgdii=GUN4MnrN6srwdM:&vet=10ahUKEwjlrbygoorcAhWDAMAKHe2RBlAQMwh2KA0wDQ..i&w=519

** « _ma petite espionne russe favorite »_ en russe

*** « En même temps, tu es quelqu'un qui marque les esprits. Et puis, je ne risque pas d'oublier le fait que je t'ai explosé la rotule en tirant dedans, il y a plusieurs années… » (MERCI GOOGLE TRADUCTION XD)


	13. Bad moon rising

**Bad moon rising**-Creedance Clearwater Revival

* * *

_26 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Clint leva la main afin de faire signe aux deux hommes le suivant de près de s'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Il les invita ensuite à regarder sur l'écran de son traceur, et celui-ci leur indiqua qu'ils étaient à proximité de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait visiblement que quelques mètres entre eux. Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment, ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer. Puis, ils entendirent du bruit provenant d'un peu plus loin. Cela ressemblait, pour eux, à deux personnes qui se livraient bataille à l'aide de magie et de coups assez violents. Ils accélérèrent donc leur rythme et ils arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit indiqué par l'appareil de l'archer. Seulement, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il y ait autant de « monde » sur place.

Une vingtaine de Radjlacks, accompagnés de robots ayant une taille humaine, avaient encerclé Em, qui seule, les repoussait avec ses pouvoirs. Les trois hommes ne mirent pas longtemps à réagir, et ils se joignirent au combat en s'en prenant à leurs ennemis, qui ne s'étaient visiblement pas attendus à ce que les renforts de la jeune femme arrivent. A l'aide de ses éclairs, Thor pu rendre défaillants certains robots, qui tombèrent sur le sol en se décomposant en plusieurs parties. Seulement, ils furent rapidement remplacés par d'autres, qui arrivèrent via la voie des airs, grâce à des propulseurs qui avaient été ajoutés dans leur dos. Steve, lui, utilisa sa force afin de mettre hors d'état de nuire plusieurs créatures, tandis que Clint le couvrait avec ses flèches. Et étant le meilleur dans son domaine, il ne manquait jamais sa cible.

-Em, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sortes de cette maudite Tour, _s'exclama-t-il_, tu savais que tu serais facilement repérable !

-Et alors ? Je ne pense pas en avoir quelque chose à faire, _lui répondit-elle en faisant jaillir d'immenses lianes du sol_. Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide non plus, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de penser que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre seule !

De sa main gauche, elle contrôlait les lianes, et de sa main droite, elle essayait de faire tenir une sorte de bouclier en pierre si solide qu'il repoussait les robots. Les lianes, qui grandissaient à vive allure, s'enroulèrent autour des Radjlacks et commencèrent à se resserrer. Thor se mit alors à la regarder faire. En temps normal, il aurait trouvé cet acte incroyable, mais il lisait quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme qui l'inquiétait, autant que le sourire discret dessiné sur son visage fin. Elle aurait pu tuer ces créatures sur le coup, mais elle ne faisait que serrer très lentement les végétaux, ce qui arrachait des cris stridents des bouches déformées de Radjlacks. S'il avait dû donner des mots à cela, il aurait dit que sur le moment, elle prenait plaisir à les faire souffrir.  
Après s'être tortillés de douleur pendant plusieurs instants, leurs corps inertes retombèrent sur le sol, tandis que de l'autre côté, la « paroi » de pierre explosa, et ses débris se transformèrent en lames coupantes qui s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des autres monstres.

Mais ils revenaient toujours plus nombreux, et plus en colère que jamais en voyant les leurs se faire décimer de la sorte. Steve utilisa son bouclier afin de séparer le corps et la tête de l'un des robots qui visait Clint, ce qui évita à l'archer de se faire tirer dessus. Les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos, ce qui permis à l'Avenger originel de faire part de ses inquiétudes à propos d'Em. Thor les rejoignit rapidement, repoussé vers eux par d'autres créatures, faisant ainsi deux groupes les trois hommes d'un côté, et la jeune femme de l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça, _s'exclama Steve_. Si elle savait qu'arrêter son traitement la rendrait comme ça, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

-Si seulement j'avais le temps de te l'expliquer maintenant, _répliqua l'archer en décochant une flèche dans la tête d'un robot, qui après quelques grésillements, s'éteignit et tomba à terre_. Em n'est pas dans son état normal pour l'instant, parce qu'elle décidé de faire ce qu'on lui avait interdit, c'est-à-dire n'en faire qu'à sa tête ! Même si en un sens, je comprends ce qui l'a motivée, il est urgent que nous nous débarrassions de ces saloperies et que nous la calmions avant qu'elle ne se mette en tête de foutre le feu.

-Comment ça, le feu, _reprit Steve en tournant la tête vers son allié_, elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne s'en servait jamais ?

-Pas quand elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens, en général, _lui répondit-il_. Mais croyez-moi, j'espère sincèrement que l'on ne va pas arriver jusque-là. Thor, va voir si tu ne peux pas te joindre à elle pour repousser les Radjlacks. Elle a beau s'en sortir, elle va finir par épuiser son énergie.

Le dieu nordique hocha la tête, et après avoir asséné un violent coup de marteau à l'un de ses ennemis, il prit de la hauteur en s'envolant sur quelques mètres, ce qui lui permis de rejoindre Em plus facilement qu'en ayant marché parmi les cadavres de Radjlacks. Il arriva ensuite près d'elle, et il tua l'une des créatures qui s'était élancé afin de l'attraper. La femme se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide. Elle retourna ensuite au combat, oubliant délibérément de prévenir Thor qu'un robot était sur le point de l'attaquer. Prit de court, il eut du mal à s'en débarrasser, mais une fois fait, il eut du mal à penser correctement. Il ne comprenait pas comment l'omission d'un simple sérum pouvait affecter à ce point ce qu'était son amie.

L'aurait-elle laissé mourir, si le robot avait fini par prendre le dessus ? Il espérait que non. Pas pour sa propre survie, mais pour son état mental à elle. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il voulait l'aider. Il se rapprocha d'elle et électrocuta dix machines à la fois, la colère envers ses ennemis commençant dangereusement à grandir en lui. Les quatre personnes avaient beau être cernées, Thor était sûr qu'ils allaient en sortir vainqueurs d'ici peu de temps, et que les choses pourraient revenir à la normale. Alors qu'il frappa une créature s'étant un peu trop approchée de lui, il fut déstabilisé à cause de la terre qui s'était mise à trembler sous ses pieds. Clint et Steve durent poser chacun un genou à terre afin de ne pas tomber, tandis qu'autour d'eux, les Radjlacks ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui leur arrivait.

D'immenses fissures s'ouvrirent sous leurs pieds, et plusieurs créatures tombèrent à l'intérieur. Ceux qui tenaient bon furent poussés dans les crevasses grâce à un souffle puissant généré par la jeune femme. Elle avait beau avoir l'impression de gérer la situation, les trois Avengers se rendaient bien compte qu'elle commençait à s'épuiser, malgré la rage qui l'animait. Seulement, trop occupée à se débarrasser des créatures, elle ne fit pas attention aux robots, et l'un d'entre eux se jeta sur elle, la précipitant sur le sol. Steve, étant cette fois-ci le plus proche, voulu aller l'aider, ma sa route fut rapidement barrée par une dizaine d'ennemis.

-Vous pensez que l'on devrait prévenir les autres, _demanda alors Clint, n'ayant plus beaucoup de flèches dans son carquois, bien qu'il fît son possible afin de les récupérer sur les corps de ses victimes._

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, _répondit une voix dans son dos_.

Lui et Thor se retournèrent, et furent presque soulager de voir se poser non loin d'eux l'un des vaisseaux de Tony, dont les portes étaient déjà ouvertes en grand, permettant aux personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur de sortir plus facilement. L'archer put voir, derrière le milliardaire, Natasha en train de charger ses armes. Tous deux sortirent et se mirent immédiatement à attaquer leurs opposants.

-On ne pensait pas vous voir ici, qu'est-ce qui vous amène, _lança Clint en regardant Tony d'un œil noir. _

-Il est hors de question que vous vous amusiez sans nous, _lui répondit-il_. Nous avons laissé les commandes à Bruce, il va essayer les électro-propulseurs sur les Radjlacks, même si ceux-ci ne sont pas encore tout à fait au point.

-La faute à qui_, enchaina Natasha, de la même humeur que son collègue du SHIELD. _

Il ne répondit pas, légèrement mal à l'aise. Puis, derrière lui, deux autres personnes firent leur apparition, au grand soulagement de l'archer, qui les connaissait et qui savait qu'avec leur aide, tout ira beaucoup mieux, et que cela se terminerait plus rapidement. Un souffle gelé fit alors frissonner quelques personnes au moment où l'un des deux hommes lança sur les Radjlacks un violent tourbillon de glace. Tony se tourna vers lui, un peu admiratif. Un peu plus tôt, Logan lui avait effectivement parlé d'un collègue qui attendait au pied de la tour, et il avait fallu qu'ils le fassent monter jusqu'à leur étage afin qu'il puisse embarquer lui aussi sur le vaisseau. Mais le milliardaire ignorait tout des capacités des deux X-Men, jusqu'à présent. Il vit ensuite la peau de Bobby prendre une teinte bleutée, puis celui-ci s'élança sans crainte sur ses ennemis, tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Logan jeta le reste de son cigare afin de prendre part au combat.

Alors qu'ils pouvaient enfin prendre le dessus -et que les électro-propulseurs infligeaient quand même pas mal de dégâts aux monstres qui leur faisaient face-, ils furent tous projetés au sol à cause d'une sorte de salve d'énergie. Lorsque Tony se redressa, il découvrit avec horreur que le nombre de robots avait doublé. Mais ce n'était pas la chose qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il était bien plus perturbé à la vue de l'un d'entre eux en particulier, ce qui n'échappa pas à Steve, qui se tenait près de lui. Lorsque la machine en question le vit, elle s'avança vers le milliardaire, repoussant au passage l'attaque de Clint, qui avait tenté de décocher une flèche dans sa direction.

-Je vous avais bien dit que nous finirions par nous retrouver, Tony Stark, _lança le robot, qui dépassait les autres d'une bonne tête_. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

-Eh bien ce n'est pas partagé, _répliqua le milliardaire en utilisant des rafales de tirs afin de le déstabiliser_. Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas fuir une seconde fois, _ajouta-t-il en prenant de la hauteur. _Et depuis quand collabores-tu avec les Radjlacks ? Je croyais que tu préférais travailler en solo, afin de t'attribuer tout le mérite. Alors tu as le choix tu te rends maintenant, ou nous t'achèverons de la pire manière qui soit.

En guise de réponse, la machine s'éleva à son tour dans les airs et ils commencèrent à se battre, tandis que sur la terre ferme, les autres Avengers parvenaient à repousser les créatures grâce au fait que leur nombre ait brusquement augmenté. Steve avait la tête ailleurs, à cause de deux choses premièrement, il s'inquiétait pour Em, dont l'énergie baissait à vue d'œil, et ensuite, il se demandait comment le robot plus imposant que les autres et Tony pouvaient se connaitre. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours coincée entre le sol et un de leurs ennemis, qui tentait de la tuer en lui tranchant la gorge. Il se précipité à son secours, fonçant directement sur l'individu à l'aide de son bouclier. Après cela, il tendit la main à Em afin de l'aider à se redresser, et alors qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle ne l'envoie bouler, elle l'attrapa en soupirant et se releva.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner au combat, il vit les créatures rebrousser chemin, se dirigeant vers le bord de la falaise. Les autres furent aussi surpris que lui, surtout lorsqu'ils les virent sauter dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne voient un vaisseau bien plus grand que celui de Tony s'élever dans les airs. Celui qui pilotait l'engin venait d'ordonner aux Radjlacks de remonter à bord. Les robots firent de même en s'accrochant aux parois de l'engin volant, le seul restant face aux Avengers étant celui qui avait directement abordé Tony. Il recula de quelques pas et s'arrêta à un mètre du bord, puis une voix s'éleva dans les airs via une sorte de haut-parleur.

-_Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris, ce soir… Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez porter secours à une demoiselle en détresse. Mais je me dois d'avouer que vous vous êtes brillamment défendu face à mon armée. _

-Qui êtes-vous, _s'exclama Tony_. Pour quel connard vous bossez ?

-_Je ne travaille pour personne en particulier. Mes collègues et moi-même nous contentons de faire ce que bon nous semble, au sein de notre association qui ne cesse d'évoluer grâce aux nombreux cobayes que nous utilisons. _

-Génial, encore un autre attardé au service d'HYDRA, _marmonna le milliardaire_. Alors comme ça, torturer des gens ne vous suffisait plus, il a fallu que vous vous mettiez à créer de nouveaux spécimens ? Sans parler du fait que vous avez été jusqu'à enrôler une équipe de tas de ferraille…

L'une des vitres, qui était jusque-là opaque, s'éclaircit, laissant apparaitre un homme assis aux commandes du vaisseau. Cheveux grisonnants, visage ridé marqué de cicatrices, œil mauvais, barbe de trois jours, sourire malsain… Pour Tony, ce n'était qu'un cinglé supplémentaire à faire disparaitre. Il voulut lui tirer dessus, mais se réserva, se doutant que leur ennemi aurait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires avant de leur faire face. En revanche, Em, elle, ne se gêna pas pour tenter d'attirer l'engin au sol à l'aide de ses lianes, mais à peine avaient-elles touché les parois métalliques qu'elles étaient repoussées. L'homme se mit alors à rire, satisfait de la situation qui s'offrait à lui.

-_Allons, mon enfant, nous savons tous les deux que tes essais sont vains… Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'arrêter de luter ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois encore suffisamment en formes ce soir pour te battre…_

_-_Allez au diable, _lui répondit-elle_. Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez fait ce que vous vouliez de mon cerveau il y a plus vingt ans que je vais vous laisser recommencer. Je finirai par vous avoir, d'une manière ou d'une autres, _ajouta-t-elle en lançant une attaque plus puissante qui fit cette fois trembler l'appareil. _

-_Je sais très bien que tu ne me tueras pas…_

-N'en soyez pas si sûr, _s'exclama Clint en armant son arc_.

-_Je vois que tu as toujours une garde rapprochée à tes côtés, prête à intervenir en cas de coup dur… Mais si je disparaissais, qui d'autre que moi serait en mesure de te raconter ce qui s'est passé avant que nous t'enfermions dans nos locaux, il y a si longtemps ?_

A la grande surprise de Tony, Em baissa lentement les bras et se mit à fixer l'homme avec un certain intérêt. Il se tourna alors vers les autres Avengers, et il put lire de la surprise sur le visage de Natasha, qui tenait toujours une arme à feu serrée dans son poing droit.

-_Tu brûles d'envie de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? _

-Que s'est-il passé, _demanda Em d'un ton à la fois intéressé et désespéré, tandis qu'elle fit un pas en avant vers le vaisseau. _

-Em, arrête, _s'écria Natasha en pointant son arme sur l'engin, _tu sais très bien que c'est un piège et que même s'il sait quoi que ce soit il ne te dira rien ! Ce gars est un salaud de première, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance !

Avec une rapidité étonnante, le robot qui s'était tenu plus ou moins tranquille se précipita vers l'espionne russe, parvint à lui arracher son arme des mains et il la fit tomber sur le sol en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement. Les autres Avengers voulurent intervenir, mais l'air menaçant qu'affichait la machine en visant Natasha les dissuada rapidement.

-_Il suffit que tu me rejoignes pour que je puisse tout t'expliquer. Et je laisserai la vie sauve à tes amis._

Logan, n'ayant pas spécialement envie qu'Em ne fournisse une quelconque réponse, se jeta toutes griffes dehors sur le robot, parvenant par la même occasion à récupérer l'arme et à obliger le robot à reculer de quelques pas. Il aida ensuite Natasha à se relever, tandis que Bobby lança des rafales de glace en direction du vaisseau. Et contre toute attente, un autre engin apparut derrière lui et se mit à tirer avec puissance. Les Avengers ne mirent pas longtemps à deviner qu'il s'agissait de Bruce, qui avait jugé plus judicieux de faire le tour afin de prendre leur adversaire par surprise. Il vida l'entièreté de ses munitions sur le vaisseau, qui rangea ses propres armes avant de commencer à prendre de la hauteur afin de s'en aller, comprenant qu'il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir indemne.

-_Un jour, nous te récupèrerons… Nous parviendrons à te faire changer d'avis, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, _lança l'homme en commençant à s'éloigner, le robot s'envolant à son tour afin de le suivre. _Tu ne pourras pas résister éternellement. _

En l'espace de quelques secondes, le vaisseau disparut de leur champ de vision en s'enfonçant dans une épaisse couche de nuages, laissant les huit personnes seules sur la terre ferme, tandis que Bruce se posa au sol. Après cela, le silence reprit ses droits, car aucun n'osait dire quoi que ce soit après les événements survenus. Em, qui leur faisait dos, soupira avant de se retourner. Tony fut surpris de la voir lancer à l'entièreté du groupe un tel regard de reproches, alors que selon lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul fautif dans l'histoire lui-même. Il remarqua qu'elle bougeait nerveusement ses mains, faisant de temps à autres apparaitre une lueur verdâtre, signe qu'elle brûlait d'envie d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais contre qui ?

-Em, c'est bon, tout est terminé, _dit Bobby afin de la rassurer_.

-Tu crois ça ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends comptes qu'il est la seule personne au monde à pouvoir m'expliquer tout ce qui m'est arrivé, et qu'au lieu de me laisser lui parler, vous avez définitivement gâché cette chance en le chassant de la sorte ? Et puis de toutes manières, je me demande bien ce que tu fous ici.

-On se calme, fillette, _s'exclama Logan, cherchant à baisser les tensions_. A la base, Rob et moi étions simplement venus te rendre visite, histoire de faire le point sur le déroulement des actions des Radjlacks depuis quelques temps. Tu le saurais si tu avais décroché lorsque je t'ai appelée.

-Pour me dire quoi ? Le même genre de saloperies que contenait ton SMS ? Parce qu'à en croire ce que tu m'as écrit, tu m'as presque reproché la mort des nôtres. Mais tu crois sincèrement que j'avais envie que cela se passe comme ça ?

-Em, ce n'est pas ce que…

-Tu m'as dit que je risquais de mettre en danger les gens se trouvant autour de moi. Et bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à ce genre de remarque. Mais selon toi, est-ce que j'avais l'intention de laisser Jean mourir, alors qu'elle se faisait consumer par ses pouvoirs ? Est-ce à cause de moi que Sean ne s'en est pas sorti ? Et pense-tu que j'aurais été capable de ne serait-ce que penser à l'idée de tuer Alex ? Est-ce que j'aurais pu le tuer _lui ?_

-Je ne te reproches rien de tout cela, _poursuivit-il en faisant un pas en avant, tandis que les Avengers observaient cet échange avec inquiétude. _Je t'ai simplement demandé de te montrer prudent, parce que comme à ton habitude, tu préfères désobéir aux quelques règles de sécurité instaurées, car tu espères toujours être capable de pouvoir faire plus pour sauver les autres. Mais HYDRA ne te lâchera pas tant que nous n'aurons pas attrapé ce salaud, et tu le sais très bien. C'est aussi pour ça que tu as été envoyée à la Tour, où tu bénéficierais d'un minimum de protection, _ajouta-t-il tandis que Natasha lança un regard noir à Clint, frustrée de ne pas avoir été mise au courant de cette partie-là_. Tu étais censée les aider et y rester, comme c'était convenu !

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Logan, tu n'es pas mon père !

Tony vit avec surprise le visage de l'homme s'assombrir brusquement. Il semblait visiblement touché par les propos de la jeune femme, mais il n'ajouta rien de plus. Le milliardaire vit que la lueur qui brillait entre ses mains -_toujours tremblantes_\- s'agrandissait dangereusement. Il la regarda ensuite faire un pas en avant, ne lâchant pas Logan du regard, et il se douta qu'il était grand temps que l'un d'entre eux n'agisse avant que les choses ne tournent à la catastrophe. Trop concentrée sur le X-Men, elle ne vit pas Clint s'approcher d'elle discrètement. Tony aperçut ensuite la seringue qu'il tenait dans la main et qu'il enfonça dans l'épaule d'Em sans réfléchir, sûr de lui.

Celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, et la lueur verte disparut. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers son allié, et après l'avoir observé quelques secondes, elle commença à tituber. Clint la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe, et il dû l'allonger au sol. Autour d'eux, les autres Avengers purent enfin approcher d'eux, Thor le premier. Il s'accroupit à leur hauteur, plus qu'inquiet pour elle, car elle ne cessait de trembler. Il attrapa ensuite la seringue et la retira de son épaule, avant de regarder ce que c'était. Il fut alors rassuré de voir que l'archer avait réussi à le calmer en ne lui administrant que son traitement.

-Thor, _commença Clint_, il va falloir que l'on retourne à la Tour, ce n'est pas très sûr de rester dehors pour le moment. Je vais essayer de rassembler les autres. Tu peux rester avec elle en attendant ? Ce ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Il acquiesça et l'archer se redressa afin de rejoindre en premier lieu Natasha, qui exigeait qu'on lui explique pourquoi on ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'HYDRA cherchait toujours à s'en prendre à son amie, même après autant d'années passées. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et affirma qu'il préférait lui en parler une fois qu'ils auraient quitté l'endroit, ce à quoi elle n'ajouta rien. Elle rejoignit ensuite Thor et resta auprès d'eux. Après cela, Clint demanda à Bruce de redémarrer les moteurs et aux quatre autres de retourner dans le vaisseau, car il était grand temps pour eux de partir. Ils s'exécutèrent, Steve fermant la marche.

Thor sentit alors Em prendre sa main, et il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle tremblait toujours autant, mais semblait s'être calmée. Il crut même la voir lui esquisser un sourire, ce à quoi il soupira, soulagé. Lui aussi tressaillait. Il avait craint que les choses aient réellement dégénéré. Natasha posa sa main sur son épaule, voulant l'apaiser. Il fit comprendre à l'espionne russe qu'il allait bien, qu'il avait simplement eu peur pendant quelques instants, mais que ça allait déjà bien mieux. Il se reconcentra sur Em, qui ferma les yeux, épuisée.

Autour d'eux, la neige se remit à tomber.

. . . . . . . .

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursauts et se redressa vivement.

-Oh, du calme, tout va bien, _lui dit doucement Bobby, qui était assis à ses côtés depuis quelques instants. _Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me lever tout de suite. Le traitement t'a pas mal affaiblie, et tu as besoin de récupérer. Sinon, pas de douleurs ou de problèmes quelconques ?

-Je ne crois pas, _lui répondit-elle en soupirant avant de porter sa main gauche à son crâne. _J'ai été inconsciente longtemps ?

-Non, pas tellement. Cela ne fait que dix minutes que nous avons décollé,_ dit-il en lui montrant qu'ils se trouvaient dans le vaisseau de Tony, piloté par Bruce, qui suivait les conseils du milliardaire._ Mais je dois avouer que tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Je sais bien que tu en a passablement marre de cette mixture qui n'a franchement rien d'appétissant, mais entre nous… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te mettes en colère contre moi mais ça a quand même été vachement imprudent de stopper net comme ça…

-Je sais, Bobby. Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? Il n'y a pas eu de blessés ?

-Relax, c'est bon. Nat' risque d'avoir quelques bleus après sa chute, lorsque ce robot merdique l'a poussée, mais à part ça, tout le monde a l'air d'aller bien. En revanche, je crois qu'il y en a quelques-uns qui risquent d'avoir besoin de réponses après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… J'espère que tu as l'intention de leur en parler, parce que selon moi, il serait plus judicieux qu'ils soient au courant afin d'être en mesure de pouvoir t'aider plus facilement, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu as raison… Ça risque d'être compliqué, mais je vais leur expliquer.

Un peu plus loin, Tony laissa Bruce seul aux commandes du vaisseau et se retourna afin d'aller vérifier les réacteurs, dont les circuits se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était à nouveau consciente, il hésita quelques instants, mais décida finalement de se diriger vers les deux mutants d'un pas cependant hésitant. Il ne voulait pas trop parler, de peur qu'ils ne recommencent à s'étriper. Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Je crois.

-Bien.

Après ce bref échange, il commença à s'éloigner, mais Em fut elle-même surprise de se voir attraper l'Avenger par le bras afin de le retenir.

-Merci… D'être venu pour moi. Vous n'étiez pas obligé.

Il hocha simplement la tête et poursuivit son chemin, pensif. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti une telle frayeur à l'égard de quelqu'un. Il se refusait de l'admettre, mais il avait été très inquiet pour elle, et s'en serait énormément voulu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave -_plus que ce qui était déjà arrivé-_ après leur altercation. L'esprit embrumé, il se dirigea d'une traite vers les circuits, voulant simplement s'assurer que tout fonctionnait de manière optimale. Il jeta quand même un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, et vit Clint se précipiter vers son amie, soulagé de voir que celle-ci se porte normalement. Il lâcha un profond soupir, se demandant ce qui clochait chez lui. Avait-il réellement pensé tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, plus tôt dans la soirée ? Pas vraiment. Il disait les choses et les regrettait ensuite, comme toujours.

Il entendit ensuite le moteur principal émettre un bruit plus faible, lui indiquant que Bruce faisait quelques manœuvres afin de se poser au sommet de la Tour. Il était heureux d'être enfin de retour et de savoir que les choses seraient plus calmes pendant quelques temps. Il y eu une légère secousse au moment de l'atterrissage, mais sans plus. Tony avait hâte de laisser cette journée derrière lui.


	14. It's my life

**It's my life**-Bon Jovi

* * *

_26-27 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-_Calmez-vous, Miss Potts. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer. _

-Jarvis, ils ne partent jamais sans prévenir, et d'après les vigiles, il y avait des types assez louches qui trainaient en bas, tout à l'heure… Alors je pense être en droit de m'inquiéter, d'autant plus qu'ils n'ont même pas pris le temps de laisser une quelconque note à mon égard, alors qu'ils savent qu'il m'arrive de passer à l'improviste. Ils l'ont toujours fait, sauf aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a eu un problème survenu à la Tour, aujourd'hui ? quel qu'il soit ?

-_Monsieur Stark et Mademoiselle Beckmann ont effectivement eu une altercation durant la soirée. Peu de temps après cela, elle est partie. L'agent Barton, ainsi que Monsieur Rodgers et Thor ont quitté l'édifice peu de temps après. _

-J'avais pourtant demandé à Tony d'essayer d'apaiser les tensions qu'il y avait entre eux. Pourquoi s'entête-t-il à ne jamais écouter ce que je lui dis ?

-Peut-être parce que je suis un sombre crétin, _répondit une voix dans son dos_.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle le vit, elle se jeta dans ses bras comme si cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Tony la serra contre lui, se sentant un peu fautif d'avoir oublié de la prévenir qu'ils étaient « de sortie » ce soir. Après quelques instants, Pepper' le relâcha et se mit à lui faire un sermon, tandis que derrière lui, tous les autres entraient à leur tour dans la pièce via l'immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur la « terrasse ». Elle remarqua qu'ils paraissaient tous exténués, bien plus qu'à leur habitude, ce qui lui permis de comprendre qu'ils sortaient tout juste d'un combat assez corsé.

Ils finirent par se débarrasser de leurs nombreuses armes en les déposant sur une large table. Natasha y laissa principalement ses armes à feu, tandis que Clint y déposa son arc et son carquois, dans lequel il y avait les flèches qu'il avait récupéré sur ses victimes. Tony, lui, décida d'enfin ôter son armure, qui lui donnait désormais l'impression de peser plusieurs centaines de kilos. Grâce à l'un de systèmes qu'il avait créés, de grands « bras » métalliques sortirent du plafond et entreprirent de lui enlever chacune des parties qui composaient ce bouclier à forme humaine. Seulement, au moment où il fut libéré au niveau du tronc, Tony émit un faible gémissement. Pendant un court instant, il eut espéré que personne ne l'ai entendu, mais à la vue du regard que lui jetait Pepper', c'était raté. Mais la première personne à réagir, à sa plus grande surprise, fut Em.

-Tony, vous êtes blessé, _s'exclama-t-elle en observant son flanc droit, qui ne cessait de saigner à cause de l'un des coups que lui avait infligé l'un des robots. _

_-_Et alors, vous aussi,_ répondit-il en désignant les quelques marques de coupures sur ses bras_.

_-_Et tu n'as pas jugé important de le dire à qui que ce soit, Tony, _rétorqua Bruce, la mauvaise humeur commençant à le gagner. _

-… Laissez-moi vous soigner, _dit alors Em en le regardant dans les yeux. _

-C'est bon, je vous dis, c'est…

-Ce n'est pas discutable, _enchaina-t-elle. _

Tony soupira, voyant qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui tenir tête. Il savait qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, cela serait réglé, alors qu'avec la médecine traditionnelle, il lui faudrait plusieurs jours, voire semaines à s'en remettre. Il prit donc place dans un canapé qui faisait dos à la baie vitrée, sous les regards inquiets Avengers, tandis que la jeune femme prit place à ses côtés. Elle attrapa prudemment le T-shirt de l'homme et le déchira au niveau de la blessure, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue des dégâts.  
Pepper eu un haut-le cœur en voyant la plaie sanguilonante, mais Logan eu le bon réflexe de l'emmener un peu plus loin avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil. Près de lui, Tony regarda Em, qui ferma les yeux en plaçant ses mains à une dizaine de centimètres de sa blessure, et seulement quelques secondes après, une lueur similaire à celle qu'il avait vue plus tôt apparut entre ses mains. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était très claire, apaisante, même. Rien à voir avec celle qui aurait pu se transformer en lianes d'un instant à l'autre et tous les tuer.

-Je vous dois bien ça, _lui dit-elle, tandis que les personnes présentes autour d'eux s'assirent afin de souffler un peu. _

-Pas spécialement. En revanche… Jarvis, lance le détecteur.

Les Avengers redressèrent brusquement la tête, sachant pertinemment ce que cette phrase voulait dire. Ils furent surpris de voir Tony ordonner cela à l'intelligence artificielle, mais ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, _demanda Em, curieuse._

-J'aimerais que vous nous expliquiez plusieurs trucs, notamment ce qui s'est passé ce soir. C'était effectivement une bonne idée qu'a eu Bruce en installant ce détecteur de mensonges à Jarvis. Mais sachez avant tout que ce n'est pas contre vous. Je voudrais simplement que vous vous montriez la plus honnête possible. Et s'il reste des choses que vous n'avez pas envie de partager, libre à vous.

La jeune femme détourna un instant le regard, continuant cependant à soigner la blessure de Tony. Il sentait qu'il avait touché une corde sensible, mais son but n'était pas de la faire souffrir. Simplement de lui permettre de s'ouvrir un peu plus à eux. Il vit le dénommé Bobby s'avancer d'un pas, probablement pour signaler à son amie qu'elle n'y était pas obligée, mais elle lui indiqua que ça allait, et qu'elle était prête à en parler aux Avengers, autres que Natasha et Clint.

-Je vous en prie, Tony. Posez toutes les questions que vous souhaitez.

-J'aimerais, en premier lieu, savoir comment s'est produit « l'accident » qui a failli vous ôter un bras. Enfin, si c'était bien un accident… Que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous retrouviez avec un projectile dans l'épaule ?

-… Je n'en sais rien, _répondit-elle._

Le détecteur affirma que sa réponse n'était pas un mensonge, à la grande surprise du milliardaire.

-Vous… Pouvez détailler ?

Elle abaissa la tête en soupirant, et après s'être montrée silencieuse pendant quelques instants, elle commença à tout lui expliquer.

-Ça s'est passé il y a une bonne vingtaine d'années. Je devais avoir dix ans. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que l'année quatre-vingt-onze a été éprouvante pour beaucoup de monde, _déclara-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui du brun, qui baissa la tête en sentant de douloureux souvenirs refaire surface. _D'une part, à cette époque, HYDRA se débarrassait de ses concurrents en utilisant divers moyens, et ses membres ont également fait une sorte de moisson parmi un bon nombre de personnes, notamment des mutants. Le jour où ils m'ont attrapée et que j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux, j'ai éprouvé une horrible douleur, et en regardant à ma gauche, j'ai vu les dégâts causés. Il y avait du sang partout, et je n'ai pas mis longtemps à deviner qu'il s'agissait du mien. J'ai voulu me dégager, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avais été attachée à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de table d'opération, alors j'ai détaillé l'endroit, afin d'essayer de savoir où je me trouvais. C'était une pièce faiblement éclairée qui me faisait penser à un laboratoire d'expérimentation, et comme il n'y avait aucune lumière en provenance de l'extérieur, je me suis dit que je me trouvais sous terre. Peu après avoir repris connaissance, un homme a fait irruption dans la pièce. Il était très grand et portait une blouse de médecin. C'est lui que vous avez vu tout à l'heure : le docteur Andrew William Decker. Rejeté par ses collègues pour avoir fait usage de pratiques interdites sur des patients, les mettant en danger à de nombreuses reprises. L'un des pires cinglés qui puisse exister sur cette planète, un peu comme Strucker. Je me souviens de ce moment où il prenait silencieusement des notes sans relever la tête. Un peu comme si je n'étais pas là, ou qu'il avait tout simplement l'habitude de ce genre de choses.

-Et que s'est-il passé ?

-La torture a commencé. Je crois qu'avant de me retrouver là-bas, j'avais déjà révélé mes pouvoirs, et à cause de cela, ils ont fait tout un tas d'expériences afin de voir ce qu'ils pourraient éventuellement en tirer. Si vous voulez mon avis, ils avaient probablement l'intention de faire de moi une arme, une fois adulte. Ils ne cherchaient qu'à exploiter mes capacités à leur profit. Ils ont joué avec mon esprit, l'ont démoli et totalement détruit. J'avais presque fini par devenir comme tous ceux qui étaient emprisonnés dans le bâtiment. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que j'entende quelqu'un hurler, mais après quelques semaines, on s'y habitue.

-Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré, _demanda Tony._

-Malgré le calvaire que j'ai vécu là-bas, j'ai su à peu près compter les jours qui passaient grâce à une horloge qui, tous les jours aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, émettait un bruit régulier pendant plusieurs minutes. Et une fois sortie, j'ai comptabilisé plus de deux-cents jours. Mais bon, ce n'était rien à côté de tous les autres, _ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines déconfites et horrifiées des Avengers_. Certains y ont passé plusieurs années. Plusieurs décennies, même. Il y en avait un en particulier qui avait retenu mon attention, puisque nos cellules étaient voisines, durant ce laps de temps. Les scientifiques le changeaient souvent d'endroits, d'après ce dont je me souviens. Tous les ans, ils essayaient de le déplacer pour les différentes missions qu'ils lui donnaient.

-Il a survécu ?

-Oui. Mais contrairement à lui, j'ai réussi à m'échapper assez rapidement de là. Cela avait beau relever de l'impossible, j'ai pu sortir de cet endroit. Même si ça a coûté la vie à plusieurs chercheurs qui y travaillaient.

-Ces gens-là étaient des ordures de première, _s'exclama Natasha, presque furieuse. _Ils ne méritaient pas d'avoir la vie sauve, et tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour t'en aller en faisant le moins de dégâts possible, et après tout ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, je te trouve encore assez gentille de ne pas t'être défoulée un peu plus longtemps sur eux. C'est quand même à cause de leurs expériences à la con, ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Sans ça, il n'y aurait pas eu de traitement, donc pas d'« oubli ». Ça aurait facilité les choses.

-Une fois sortie, qu'avez-vous fait, _dit Tony en la laissant le soigner_.

-Je me suis mise à courir. Je voulais m'enfuir le plus loin possible, afin qu'ils ne me retrouvent jamais. Seulement, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal. J'imagine que mon cerveau assumait déjà les problèmes liés aux expériences faites sur celui-ci. Pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai tenté de survivre seule, j'ai dû me débrouiller pour trouver toutes sortes de moyens de transports qui m'emmèneraient loin d'HYDRA. J'ai même réussi à me cacher dans les cales d'un bateau, et à l'arrière d'un camion rempli de réfugiés en tous genres, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai fini par m'épuiser. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces voyages, il fallait que je trouve un endroit pour me reposer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. C'était un soir où il pleuvait beaucoup, et j'ai fini par m'abriter sous un pont, où je me suis endormie. C'est seulement quelques heures plus tard que l'on m'a trouvée et qu'on m'a emmenée.

-Qui ?

-Moi, _dit Logan en revenant dans la pièce, suivi de Pepper_. C'est moi qui suis tombé dessus. J'avais l'habitude de faire un tour le soir, pour me changer les idées. Je l'ai récupérée et j'ai commencé à m'occuper d'elle. Plus tard, elle m'a raconté ce qui lui était arrivé, comment elle avait débarqué aux Etats-Unis, et je dois avouer que ça m'avait pas mal remué, à l'époque. Et puis aujourd'hui, les savants fous qui font joujou avec les mutants, ça me connait, _ajouta-t-il en sortant les griffes de sa main gauche_. A la base, ce n'était que de l'os.

-Puis nous avons fini par rejoindre Charles, _reprit Em_. Moi la première, Logan m'a suivie. Ensuite, je crois que vous avez une petite idée du reste. J'ai continué à me servir de la magie, j'ai intégré le SHIELD où j'ai fait la connaissance de Tasha et Clint, et… Et j'ai grandi.

-Alors si j'ai vu juste, Decker est après vous car il a encore la ferme intention de faire de vous une arme d'HYDRA, c'est ça, _demanda Tony en la regardant dans les yeux._

-Exactement. Il connait mes faiblesses, mais il sait également que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire. Le problème est qu'il est le seul à savoir ce qui m'est arrivé avant que je ne me retrouve enfermée dans son laboratoire. J'ai dû avoir un accident, et aujourd'hui, je suis encore incapable de m'en souvenir. Mais… Après mûre réflexion, je préfère ne rien savoir, _ajouta-t-elle en soupirant, tandis que les deux agents du SHIELD écarquillèrent les yeux_. Ça fait des années que je cherche à connaitre la vérité, mais chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant, les choses dégénèrent de plus en plus. Un peu comme ce soir. Ne pas prendre mon traitement me permet de récupérer quelques bribes de souvenirs, mais ça reste dangereux.

-On finira par trouver un autre moyen, _lui assura Clint en la rejoignant_. Il y en a forcément un.

-Je l'espère, _répondit-elle simplement avant de retirer ses mains de la blessure de Tony_. Je crois que c'est bon pour l'entaille. En revanche, je vous conseille d'éviter les gestes brusques pendant quelques jours. Juste au cas-où.

-Merci à vous, _lui répondit-il en replaçant correctement son t-shirt. _Est-ce que vous me permettez une dernière question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Est-ce HYDRA qui a soigné votre bras, après l' « accident » ? J'imagine que vous avez eu besoin de soins rapidement…

-L'endroit était bourré de médecins. Ils s'en sont occupés et m'ont administré tous les jours des produits qui seraient éventuellement en mesure d'accélérer ma guérison. Puis, j'ai dû continuer à les prendre pour m'assurer que je ne risquerais pas de perdre l'un de mes membres. Ça aurait pu arriver, mais il semblerait que le destin avait jugé, à ce moment-là, qu'il s'était suffisamment acharné sur moi.

-Je crois que votre bras a eu beaucoup de chance d'être soigné à temps, _lui dit Tony_.

-Oui, probablement… Enfin… Ma main, elle, ne l'a pas eu, cette chance…

Il redressa la tête, à la fois surpris et curieux. Il s'était effectivement toujours demandé pourquoi elle ne se montrait jamais sans son gant de cuir sombre. Cela sembla également intriguer Bruce, Thor et Steve, qui eux non plus n'en savaient pas plus que lui. D'un geste nerveux, elle commença à se débarrasser très lentement du gant, les yeux des autres rivés sur elle. Tony remarqua que Natasha ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard un instant, avant de se reprendre. Après cela, il se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune femme qui était toujours assise à ses côtés, se demandant si elle avait vécu quelque chose de pire que son séjour chez HYDRA.  
Puis elle ôta totalement le gant, dévoila ainsi la totalité de sa main droite.

Il eut un bref de mouvement de recul. Lui qui s'était attendu à voir quelques parcelles de peau lacérée et mal cicatrisée ou même brûlée, il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait tout simplement plus de peau du tout. Seulement une main faite d'un alliage métallique à l'allure étant à mi-chemin entre quelque chose de similaire à une main humaine et à de la robotique. Des fibres de métal d'un gris éclatant remontaient un peu plus haut que son poignet. Em fit bouger un élément de l'alliage, et l'ensemble se détacha du reste de son bras.

-Quand je me suis réveillée sur cette table d'opération, je me suis non seulement rendue compte que j'avais failli perdre un bras, mais aussi qu'il me manquait une main. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel genre d' « accident », lorsqu'on a dix ans à peine peut faire quelque chose de tel, _lança Em_. Je me sers de cette « prothèse » comme le ferait n'importe qui, je n'ai jamais considéré cela comme un handicap. Plutôt comme un fardeau qui me rappelle à chaque instant que mon enfance a été assez perturbée. C'est pour ça que je porte ce gant en permanence. En voyant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir.

-Et… Qui t'a fabriqué cette « seconde main », _lui demanda Steve_.

-C'est HYDRA qui a conçu le premier prototype. Après cela, Hank s'est inspiré de leurs travaux pour en fabriquer d'autres, toujours en se basant sur les travaux de ces monstres, parce que malgré ce qu'ils m'avaient fait, ils étaient loin d'être dénués d'intelligence et de talent. Pourquoi ?

-C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop, ce genre de prothèse m'a l'air… Disons, assez familier… J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose de similaire.

-J'imagine que tu fais allusion au sergent Barnes et à son bras ? Lui aussi a subi les tests génétiques et autres expérimentations de ces cinglés pendant des jours et des jours. Il m'a une fois confié que s'il parvenait à se retourner contre l'association, il n'hésiterait pas à faire usage du « cadeau » qu'ils lui avaient offert afin de leur faire payer…

-Attends, tu connaissais Bucky ?

-C'était lui, mon voisin de cellule, _lui confia-t-elle_. Nous nous sommes vus pendant un bon moment, mais il a fallu attendre le deuxième mois avant que nous ne commencions à nous échanger quelques mots. Il ne disait presque rien, et était la plupart du temps sous l'influence d'HYDRA. Cependant, il avait parfois quelques moments de lucidités durant lesquels nous parlions via une fine brèche dans le mur qui séparait nos deux cellules, histoire de ne pas devenir totalement fous en étant seuls face à une bande de scientifiques complètements fous. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de ralentir son vieillissement afin qu'il soit performant le plus de temps possible. Je pense que si je n'avais pas réussi à m'échapper, ils m'auraient fait subir la même chose. Mais tout ça s'est passé il y a plus de vingt ans, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les deux libres…

Steve baissa la tête. Il avait dû encaisser beaucoup de choses durant la soirée, et il commençait à avoir mal au crâne à cause du surplus d'informations qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. La fatigue commençait à le gagner, et il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir enfin se poser et ne plus avoir à se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit pendant l'espace de quelques heures seulement.

-Il lui arrivait de dire ton nom. Rarement, mais bon. C'était déjà ça.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-Il était complètement ailleurs presque tout le temps, mais parfois, je l'entendais dire « Steve ». Je ne savais pas qui tu étais, mais ça n'était pas important. Au ton de la voix qu'il avait à ce moment-là, je suis à peu près sûre de pouvoir t'affirmer que tu lui manquais. Après, c'était comme s'il s'était à nouveau déconnecté de la réalité, et la dernière fois que nous avons eu l'occasion de nous parler, ça a été le jour de mon évasion.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a aidée à m'échapper. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour se débarrasser de ceux qui le retenaient, mais le Bucky froid et distant que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir assez souvent pendant plusieurs mois semblait avoir totalement disparu. Sans lui, je crois que j'en serais toujours au même point croupissant dans ces labos, me vidant de toute mon énergie vitale sans le moindre espoir de sortir un jour. Mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles après cela. J'en ai vite conclu qu'il s'était fait attraper. Jusqu'à ce que je n'entende parler de votre bataille à tous les deux, _dit-elle en regardant Steve_. A ce moment-là, j'ai recommencé à espérer. Espérer de le pouvoir le revoir, afin de le remercier.

-Et vos parents, dans tout ça, _demanda Tony_.

-C'est un peu compliqué. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles.

Steve soupira. La journée avait été longue. Mais il se sentait un peu plus léger qu'en début de soirée. Les choses étaient enfin rentrées dans l'ordre, et il ne désespérait pas de retrouver Bucky un jour. De plus, il avait la nette impression que ça s'était calmé entre Tony et Em depuis leur retour à la Tour. Son mal de tête se dissipait peu à peu, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas encore près d'aller se coucher, en voyant les regards braqués sur Tony.

-Bon, je vous ai dit la vérité, _dit Em en regardant le milliardaire_. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour. Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez l'un des robots qui nous a attaqués ce soir ? Même si vous n'aviez pas l'air ravi, il est évident que vous vous étiez déjà vus…

-Vous vous souvenez du jour où je vous ai demandé de vous joindre à moi pour construire Vision ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ce n'était pas pour rien. J'ai fait de nombreux tests avant celui-ci, et l'un d'entre eux s'est avéré être assez prometteur. Il y a environ six mois, l'une de mes machines a brusquement pris vie. Je me suis dit que c'était une bonne chose, d'avoir créé une intelligence artificielle supplémentaire. Je l'ai nommée « Ultron », et tout semblait fonctionner convenablement. Je voulais le transformer en « protecteur de la ville ». Seulement, celui-ci a pris conscience de sa situation et a réussi à s'enfuir, décidant de vivre par lui-même. C'était au beau milieu d'une soirée assez calme en compagnie de Bruce, Pepper', Hill et le docteur Cho. A part ces gens-là, personne ne l'a su, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Donc, c'est vous qui l'avez créé. Et j'en déduis que c'est lui qui s'est mis en tête de fabriquer sa propre armée de robots. C'est pour cela que vous vous êtes énervé, l'autre jour, et que vous passez votre temps à travailler sur Vision ? Parce que vous craignez de refaire la même erreur ? Vous savez que ce genre de choses peut arriver ?

-Cette « erreur » aurait très bien pu tous nous tuer, d'autant plus que c'est lui qui a volé le sceptre de Loki. Il est devenu incontrôlable, aujourd'hui, juste parce que j'ai été incapable de faire mon boulot correctement. Vous croyez que ça me fait quoi, de savoir que l'une de mes inventions se balade en ville avec la ferme intention de tuer un maximum de personnes ? J'ai fait une connerie et je ne sais même pas comment la rattraper. Et pour couronner le tout, il a fallu qu'il se mette en tête de s'allier à un psychopathe qui passe son temps à torturer les gens… Franchement, je me demande comment la journée aurait pu être pire…

-Justement, le pire, il a été évité, _lui lança Natasha. _Decker aurait pu arriver à ses fins.

-Ça se serait probablement passé comme ça si vous n'étiez pas arrivés à temps, _ajouta Em_. Je prends sur moi la responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je crois que j'ai… J'ai cru que je saurais me passer de ce foutu produit qui m'aide entre autres à me calmer, mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort.

-Ne serait-il pas possible de faire une sorte de sevrage progressif, _lui demanda Tony_.

-Déjà essayé. Certains murs du manoir de Charles en ont payé les frais, à cause des différentes explosions de substances utilisées. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau refuse de vivre sans, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Mais pour en revenir à Ultron, nous trouverons un moyen pour lui aussi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une machine. Il aura beau avoir subi toutes les améliorations possibles, il lui est impossible de penser à cent pourcents comme un humain. Il a forcément une faille, et nous la trouverons.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, _lança Tony en se redressant_. Je n'aimerais pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. A moins qu'en plus de vos dons de guérison, vous n'ayez la capacité d'effacer la mémoire des gens, _poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Em_.

-Je ne pense pas qu'oublier soit la meilleure des solutions, _lui répondit-elle_.

-Je me demande ce que vous en savez_, dit-il en soupirant_. Je crois qu'oublier certaines choses ne peuvent être que bénéfiques pour nous. Ça serait bien, parfois, de pouvoir faire le tri et se débarrasser de ce que l'on veut.

Il entendit l'horloge murale de la pièce sonner une fois, ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était déjà une heure du matin. Les autres n'avaient pas non plus vu le temps passer, et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent sans rien dire, encore mouvementés par tous les événements survenus en une seule journée. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'ils se rendirent compte à quel point ils étaient épuisés. Tony rejoignit Pepper' d'un pas lent, puis il se tourna vers l'assemblée.

-Je crois qu'on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui, nous ferions mieux d'aller nous coucher. Bobby, Logan, il y a des chambres de libres, si vous souhaitez rester. Je doute que vous ayez envie de vous mettre à rechercher un hôtel en pleine nuit. A vrai dire, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous en avez besoin. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque ici. Pepper', tu veux bien les y conduire ? Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête et invita les deux hommes à la suivre. Tony remarqua qu'avant de sortir la pièce, Logan jeta un dernier regard en arrière vers Em, qui baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme si elle cherchait à le fuir. Ils s'en allèrent sans prononcer un mot, puis les Avengers se séparèrent après quelques minutes afin de regagner leur chambre respective, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en avait réellement envie. Em et Tony furent les derniers à quitter l'endroit, après s'être échangé un simple « bonsoir » sans trop de conviction.

. . . . . . . .

Tony ouvrit les yeux en soupirant. Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il s'était couché sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A ses côtés, Pepper', elle, avait fini par s'endormir. Jugeant qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à se reposer avant le lever du soleil, il se leva lentement et enfila rapidement un pantalon de jogging qui était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. De toutes façons, il savait que dès qu'il s'endormirait, ses cauchemars récurrents reviendraient le hanter. Après cela, il s'approcha de la porte, s'assura une dernière fois que la jeune femme dormait à poing fermé et il quitta sa chambre dans le silence le plus complet. Il referma derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colimaçon, remarquant au passage qu'il avait oublié d'ordonner à Jarvis d'éteindre toutes les lampes. Il se frotta brièvement les yeux, car même s'il lui était impossible de s'endormir, il était tout de même épuisé.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de séjour, où quelques taches de sang étaient encore visibles malgré le nettoyage intensif de Pepper' après leur retour d'un combat acharné, il remarqua que l'une des baies vitrées était légèrement entrouverte, laissant ainsi un mince filet d'air s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. A voix basse, il demanda à l'Intelligence artificielle si quelqu'un avait éventuellement pu entrer par effraction, mais Jarvis le rassura en lui affirmant que l'ouverture avait été faite depuis l'intérieur. « _Probablement l'autre costaud qui est parti fumer_ », songea-t-il en pensant à Logan, remerciant silencieusement le ciel qu'il se soit décidé à ne plus allumer ses cigares autre part qu'à l'extérieur. Il faisait partie des personnes à qui Tony accordait difficilement sa confiance, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il s'avança à pas de loups de la baie vitrée et regarda simplement au travers. Comme toutes les nuits, la ville restait éveillée, quoi qu'il arrive. Sauf une fois, lorsqu'avec l'aide de Thor, il avait voulu créer un système informatique évolué et qu'à cause d'une petite erreur technique, ils avaient fait sauter le courant sur une dizaine de kilomètres à la ronde. Il posa un pied dehors et vit, un peu plus loin, quelqu'un s'appuyant à l'aide de ses avant-bras sur la barrière de sécurité, ce qui lui arrivait à lui aussi. Malgré la pénombre, il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaitre la silhouette d'Em, qui semblait regarder au loin, perdue dans ses pensées, un casque diffusant de la musique sur les oreilles. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle n'était plus seule, mais brusquement, elle se tourna vivement vers lui, prête à se défendre.

-On se calme, _Rambo_, ce n'est que moi.

Elle abaissa ses mains, soulagée, et retira son casque.

-Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Je m'en doutais, _lui répondit-elle_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh bien, comme vous, je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil, _lui dit-il en marchant jusqu'à la barrière afin de la rejoindre_. Vous écoutiez quoi, _ajouta-t-il en désignant le dispositif d'écoute relié à un téléphone. _

-Je vous en prie, à vous de juger, _dit-elle en lui tendant l'appareil. _

Il s'empara du casque, le mit sur sa tête et fut immédiatement embarqué par la musique qu'il diffusait. Il était surpris d'entendre le morceau qui passait, car il appartenait à l'un de ses albums favoris qu'il lui arrivait d'écouter en sourdine lorsqu'il travaillait dans les laboratoires de la Tour.

-J'ignorais que vous aimiez _Creedence Clearwater Revival_. J'ai une fois tenté de faire écouter l'un des titres de ce groupe à Bruce, et même si je ne me souviens plus exactement des mots qu'il avait employé à ce moment-là, je crois me rappeler qu'il y avait plus de négatif dans ses paroles qu'autre chose… Je vous vois souvent bosser avec votre casque, _poursuivit-il en repensant à toutes les fois où elle l'avait mis lorsqu'ils travaillaient_. Mais je n'ai jamais su si c'était parce que vous adoriez tout simplement la musique ou si c'était pour m'éviter…

-Un peu des deux, j'imagine, _répondit-elle en souriant malicieusement_. Mais entre nous… Ce groupe est une légende, pas vrai ?

-Totalement d'accord avec vous.

Le silence retomba et ils se mirent tous les deux à fixer l'horizon, tandis que dans le casque -dont le volume était assez élevé-, on entendait John Fogerty entamer les dernières notes de « _Have you ever seen the rain_ ». Elle l'observa en biais, cherchant un moyen de relancer la conversation, sentant qu'elle avait encore besoin de lui parler. Elle remarqua que lui aussi, avait visiblement envie de dire quelque chose, mais tous deux se retenaient, pour une raison commune qui leur échappait. Ce fut ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'au même moment, ils ne se tournent l'un vers l'autre en disant à l'unisson

-Il faut que je vous parle.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Main droite d'Em (je sais, sur la photo, c'est une main gauche ^^') :

imgres?imgurl=https% .com% &imgrefurl=https% .com&docid=yceeg-sXE6Cu8M&tbnid=mILwnlEJfpBGhM&vet=10ahUKEwiAz6_SvJjjAhVHBGMBHXUcBb4QMwhAKAEwAQ..i&w=1223&h=1834&bih=641&biw=1396&q=winter&ved=0ahUKEwiAz6_SvJjjAhVHBGMBHXUcBb4QMwhAKAEwAQ&iact=mrc&uact=8


	15. Long, long way from home

**Long, long way from home**-Foreigner

* * *

_27 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

L'homme se retourna, son ami l'ayant interpelé, celui-ci cherchant à savoir si tout allait bien et s'il avait réussi à décompresser. L'archer soupira et secoua la tête, lui répondant négativement. Il avait tout fait pour gérer son stress durant les moments compliqués, mais maintenant que la tension était retombée et qu'il avait pu souffler, il s'était rendu compte à quel point cette histoire lui tapait sur les nerfs. L'autre s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, voulant le réconforter.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu as bien fait, lorsque tu as décidé de ne pas avertir Natasha des autres raisons qui avaient poussé Em à venir ici. Si elle avait su que sa plus vieille amie était en danger, je crois qu'elle l'aurait enfermée dans un bunker six pieds sous terre afin d'être sûre qu'il ne lui arriver rien… Et puis j'ai pu constater que tu as veillé sur elle tout le temps, et que tu as fait attention lorsque vous étiez partis vous promener en ville.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est mon job, pas vrai ? Le directeur du bahut dans lequel tu travailles me l'a demandé, alors j'exécute les ordres, _lui lança Clint en allant cherchant une bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de nuit_. Et puis Fury m'aurait arraché la tête si j'avais refusé.

-Tu sais très bien que même si ces deux-là ne te l'avaient pas demandé, tu l'aurais quand même fait.

-C'est vrai. Et toi, comment ça se passe, au manoir ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu remonte à longtemps. Quand je pense que lorsque nous étions gosses, on ne pouvait pas passer deux jours sans se voir pour aller faire une connerie… A ce propos, il parait que tu as encore gelé le lac qui s'étend derrière l'école ?

-Au moins, ça n'a pas été pire que la dernière fois. Au moins, j'ai réussi à stopper la glace à temps, ce qui est déjà pas mal… Mais c'est vrai que sept mois sans s'être vus, ça fait un peu bizarre. Heureusement qu'on avait nos téléphones, sans quoi j'aurais volé le prototype de vaisseau d'Hank pour entrer illégalement au SHIELD, juste pour te rappeler qu'il y a encore un de tes amis qui attend de tes nouvelles… Sinon, les élèves attendent avec impatience la prochaine visite de leurs agents favoris… Surtout Scott, il nous a beaucoup parlé de Natasha, l'été dernier… D'ailleurs, elle a quelqu'un ?

-Pourquoi vous me demandez tous ça ? Vous savez quand même que je suis son ami, pas son père ? Parfois, vous me rappelez Tony et sa théorie comme quoi nous entretenions une sorte de relation secrète… Et quand bien même je le saurais, et que je te dirais qu'elle voit effectivement quelqu'un, serait-ce parce que tu es intéressé, Bobby ?

-Non, pas du tout, _répondit-il sans broncher_. Ce n'était qu'une simple question, afin de voir ce que j'ai manqué. Et puis, j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui m'attend désespérément, tu te rappelles ?

Ils se sourirent, puis ils regardèrent à travers la grande fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait directement sur la ville éclairée artificiellement par toutes sortes de néons et lampadaires aux couleurs parfois agressives.

Clint se remémora silencieusement quelques passages de son enfance, notamment lorsque lui et Bobby étaient voisins, étant plus jeunes. Ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller s'échanger quelques passes de ballon après les cours, puis les pouvoirs du X-Men étaient apparus lorsqu'il avait dix ans, mais cela n'avait en rien perturbé l'archer. Plus tard, Bobby avait découvert que son ami vivait avec des parents bien pires que les siens. Clint lui avait expliqué pourquoi il rêvait si souvent de s'en aller. Il lui avait longuement parlé des problèmes d'alcool de son père, et de l'indifférence de sa mère lorsque celui-ci le battait. Puis ils étaient décédés et il avait vécu pendant deux semaines chez son oncle seulement avant de se retrouver dans un orphelinat.

Clint n'avait jamais aimé son oncle, mais il se réfugiait chez les Drake, là où son ami l'attendait à chaque fois. Puis, leurs routes s'étaient séparées, mais ils avaient gardé le contact. Pendant quelques années, Bobby avait étudié au manoir de Charles -jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne ferme _temporairement_-, tandis que Clint, après avoir été balancé dans un orphelinat par son seul parent vivant, puis, avoir vécu dans une « famille d'accueil », avait été enrôlé par le SHIELD. En entrant là-bas, il avait fait la connaissance d'Em, qui elle aussi connaissait bien Bobby pour avoir été dans sa classe, chez les mutants. Leur amitié avait progressivement grandi, et il reconnaissait que son ami disait vrai en affirmant que sans les ordres de Fury, il aurait quand même protégé la jeune femme des dangers qui la menaçaient. Ils avaient ensuite accueilli Natasha, quelques années plus tard au sein de leur groupe et ils ne s'étaient presque plus quittés.

-Tu as eu peur pour elle, _lui demanda alors Bobby en faisant référence à Em_.

-Oui, _admit-il_. Tu sais, en la rencontrant, jamais je ne me serais douté que je me ferai un jour tant de soucis à son sujet, _ajouta-t-il en soupirant_.

-Tu vois, parfois, j'en oublie presque qu'elle t'a cassé plusieurs côtes, _lança Bobby, un sourire aux lèvres_. Elle aurait quand même pu te tuer ce jour-là. Imagine, si tu avais pris peur et que tu t'étais décidé à repartir sur le champ ? Les choses seraient quand même moins amusantes pour toi, aujourd'hui. Tu serais probablement… Comptable. Dans une banque. A te faire chier toute la journée, regrettant ce moment de ta vie où tu aurais pu décider de continuer à t'entrainer à devenir le nouveau Robin des Bois.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Robin des Bois ?

Ils se mirent à rire doucement, afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Cela leur faisait du bien de parler des années où ils s'étaient connus avant de passer par la case « évolution ». Vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, ils étaient deux enfants animés des mêmes passions. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient devenus deux adultes que de nombreuses choses opposaient, mais ils étaient restés aussi proches qu'avant, même si les choses avaient changé depuis.

-Et... Tu as des nouvelles de Cole, _demanda soudainement Bobby en se tournant vers lui_.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un peu plus de trois mois, et il s'était encore attiré des ennuis avec les forces de l'ordre, _soupira-t-il_. Un de ces jours, ce gosse me tuera. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le couvrir indéfiniment.

Il apprêta à ajouter quelques mots, mais il fut interrompu par une voix qui lui était désormais familière.

_-Monsieur Barton ?_

-Wow, c'était quoi, ça ? Y'a quelqu'un planqué dans ton placard, ou quoi, _s'inquiéta Bobby._

-C'est bon, relax. Que se passe-t-il, Jarvis ?

-_J'ai reçu l'ordre de Monsieur Stark de vous prévenir qu'une réunion se tiendra dans l'un des salles de la Tour d'ici quatre minutes exactement, et il souhaiterait que vous soyez présent. Mais il m'a également fait comprendre que ce n'était pas grave si vous ne veniez pas._

_-_C'est bien le genre de Tony, ça, organiser des réu' au beau milieu de la nuit… D'accord, Jarvis, merci de m'avoir informé, j'irai avec Bobby. Ou devons-nous nous rendre ? Dans le salon principal ?

_-Monsieur Stark m'a signalé que votre réunion se déroulerait dans la même pièce qu'il y a deux semaines, lorsque vous avez longuement parlé avec les autres membres de votre équipe. Il semblerait qu'il ait précisément choisi cet endroit car il s'y est senti plus à l'aise afin de vous confier des éléments de son existence._

Après cela, l'I.A. s'éteignit, faisant à nouveau régner le calme dans la chambre de Clint. Celui-ci soupira en passant sa main sur son visage, la fatigue étant présente. Son ami le regarda un instant avant d'hausser les épaules et de se diriger à nouveau vers la fenêtre. L'archer l'observa faire, puis il but une autre gorgée d'eau. Il espérait que leur entrevue ne s'éterniserait pas, car malgré le stress qui le rongeait, il était décidé à dormir au moins deux bonnes heures avant le lever du soleil, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas gagné. Il invita ensuite Bobby à le suivre, décidé à savoir pourquoi Tony l'avait convoqué à une heure se tardive.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsque Thor entra, il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà quatre personnes dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisé. Bruce était appuyé contre le comptoir, où Tony était en train de préparer des verres pour tout le monde. Em était assise non loin d'eux et Steve regardait silencieusement à travers la baie vitrée, attendant patiemment que les autres soient prêts. Il constata qu'il n'était pas le seul à être exténué, mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui-même. D'un geste mécanique il les salua et prit place dans le même fauteuil que la dernière fois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à autre choses que les confessions de la soirée. Il avait vécu pas mal de coups durs, mais même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraitre, il s'était senti profondément blessé par ce qui était arrivé à son amie.

Tandis que le milliardaire amena les boissons, qu'il déposa sur la table, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant ainsi apparaitre Clint et Bobby, qui s'installèrent à leur tour sans rien dire.

-Et Natasha, _demanda Bruce en regardant autour de lui_.

-Elle sait déjà. Et puis, elle a réussi à s'endormir, _répondit Em en s'emparant de son verre_. Je sais qu'il est tard et que vous devez tous être fatigués, mais il reste plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir. Je sais que vous deux, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant les deux derniers arrivants_, vous êtes déjà au courant, mais… Je crois que ça m'aiderait beaucoup que vous restiez.

-On ne s'en ira pas, _lui assura l'archer_. Tu es sûre que tu es prête à en parler ?

Elle acquiesça, déjà plus confiante. Ayant remarqué que la jeune femme tremblait légèrement, Bruce posa une main sur son avant-bras afin de la rassurer. Il avait beau ne pas savoir de quoi elle souhaitait leur parler, il avait envie de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Elle lui offrit un sourire gratifiant et reconnaissant, puis elle souffla un bon coup avant de se lancer, les yeux rivés sur la table basse où étaient posés leurs verres à moitié remplis.

-Je vous ai expliqué, tout à l'heure, ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi j'en veux à ce point à HYDRA, et quelles étaient leurs intentions envers moi ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, avides de connaitre la suite.

-Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant. Je n'ai qu'une seule image de l' « accident », c'est la vue d'une silhouette penchée au-dessus de moi, mais son visage reste flou. Comme si mon esprit avait construit une sorte de barrière auto-défensive. Mais avant cela, rien.

-Nous le savions, _dit Tony_, mais pourquoi nous en parler à nouveau ?

-Vous n'avez pas compris. Tout ce qui a pu précéder l'accident… Je ne me souviens de rien. Je le suis réveillée sur cette table d'opération en ignorant tout sur moi-même, d'où je venais, qui étaient mes parents, et comment j'avais pu en arriver là. A votre avis, vous croyiez vraiment que j'étais prête à risquer ma vie pour savoir comment j'ai perdu l'une de mes mains ?

-Vous voulez dire… Que vous ignorez tout de votre vie avant de vous être faite capturée par HYDRA, _demanda Tony._

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui ne me quittait pas. Je repassais encore et encore le mot « Em » dans ma tête, et j'en ai déduit que c'était mon prénom. Alors, Stark, vous aviez sûrement raison, il y a quelques temps, en imaginant que je pouvais avoir un nom comme « Emy », ou bien « Emilie » par exemple, je n'en sais rien. Mais j'ignore ce qui s'est passé lors des premières années de mon existence, qui a visiblement mal commencé.

-Mais… Comment HYDRA aurait pu s'en prendre à une enfant ? Est-ce pour cela que l'autre cinglé vous parlait de l'accident, tout à l'heure ? Decker sait d'où vous venez, mais il fait du chantage vous vous offrir les réponses que vous désirez tant, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'imagine qu'il croit qu'il peut m'avoir comme ça, mais ça fait des années que je suis habituée à ses stratagèmes.

-Et pour ce qui est de Logan, _demanda Steve_. Il nous a dit t'avoir trouvée, mais n'a-t-il jamais essayé de te ramener à tes parents ?

-Comme si ça les avait intéressés, _marmonna-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans son siège, son regard se voilant brusquement d'une once de colère et de déception_.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Steve, j'ai été retenue captive pendant huit mois, et quelques semaines seule à errer dans la nature. Après cela, j'ai vécu chez Logan et au manoir de Charles pendant plus de vingt ans, sans oublier ma formation au SHIELD. Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Personne n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver.

Thor manqua de s'étouffer avec son whiskey, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

-J'ai donc fini par croire que tout cela était intentionnel et que mes très chers parents ont volontairement décidé de faire comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Mais comme il reste des personnes telles que Clint, Tasha, Bobby et quelques amis mutants qui gardent espoir que ceux-ci ne savent tout simplement pas que je suis encore en vie, j'essaye de faire bonne figure en me mettant à approuver leurs pensées. Par ailleurs, Bruce, c'est probablement pour cela que Natasha t'a filé quelques échantillons d'ADN à analyser.

-Pardon ?

-Ce n'étaient pas les siens. Elle pense que je n'étais pas au courant, mais je savais qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt. Elle reste persuadée qu'il me reste de la famille quelque part, qui va soi-disant se réjouir de mon retour. Mais il est grand temps qu'elle accepte la vérité telle qu'elle est : mes parents auraient pu tenter de me chercher directement après l'accident, mais même s'il vivait un peu « en dehors » du reste du monde, Logan a épluché des centaines de journaux sans jamais rien trouver sur l'enlèvement d'un quelconque enfant.

-Donc… J'imagine que tu dois probablement être un peu en colère, car Natasha et moi avons travaillé dans ton dos, _dit Bruce, commençant à devenir légèrement mal à l'aise_.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de continuer d'essayer, tout comme je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir pris la décision de t'impliquer. Pour ma part, il y a longtemps que j'ai stoppé mes recherches, mais si jamais tu as un jour du nouveau… Je serais ravie que tu viennes m'en parler.

Bruce soupira, soulagé. Il craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille ce qui, selon lui, aurait été tout à fait légitime.

-En réalité, je ne suis personne. Ce n'est qu'avec quelques estimations que je connais mon âge, car selon Charles, je devais avoir environ dix ans lorsque c'est arrivé, mais il n'en est pas totalement certain. Je n'ai pas d'identité à proprement parler. Beckmann est un nom choisi par Logan il y a longtemps. Il fallait bien que les gens sachent comme m'appeler, non ? Et puis, il était normal pour moi que ce soit lui qui choisisse, puisque c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi pendant toutes ces années.

-Et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, crois-moi, fillette, _lança quelqu'un en entrant dans la pièce._

Tony observa silencieusement le mutant les rejoindre d'un pas lent puis, après s'être assis à sa droite, il se pencha en avant et attrapa le verre de Steve, qui était décidé à ne pas y toucher. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées, il le reposa, sentant tous les regards braqués sur lui.

-Je n'avais pas spécialement prévu de m'incruster, mais on vous entend discuter, les jeunes. En passant rapidement dans les couloirs, je me suis rendu compte que vos portes étaient ouvertes mais qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Seule Natasha dormait à poings fermés. Alors comme ça, tu leur en a parlé ?

-Je crois que c'était le bon moment, _répondit Em_. Vous ne voulez pas que l'on quitte cette pièce ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on ressent un peu trop de sentiments à la fois en étant coincés ici…

Ils approuvèrent, se levèrent et s'en allèrent, Tony fermant la marche et éteignant les quelques lumières qui avaient été allumées. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et plusieurs s'installèrent autour de la table. Thor s'appuya contre un mur en croisant les bras, et Tony resta debout, faisant nerveusement les cents pas. Ils se regardèrent, Bobby serrant fermement son verre entre ses mains, ne sachant quoi dire. Il observa ensuite l'autre X-Men, comprenant que celui-ci brûlait d'envie de dire quelque chose à la jeune femme, mais que celui-ci semblait encore être en train de réfléchir sur les mots qu'il devait employer.

-Te fatigue pas, Logan. Je crois que j'ai compris le message.

-Je déteste quand tu joues les mentalistes avec moi, mais ça ne va sûrement pas me stopper. Je pense clairement avoir déconné avec toi tout à l'heure, avec le message que je t'ai envoyé. J'étais à cran, et comme je te connais, je savais qu'à un moment, tu finirais par quitter la tour de Stark. J'aurais pu formuler mes phrases d'une autre manière, et j'ai manqué de tact. Mais tu arrives toujours à te mettre en danger, et tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter.

-Ah bah plus franc que ça, ce n'était pas possible, _souffla-t-elle en fouillant brièvement les tiroirs. _

-Je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ça, et je n'ai aucune excuse valable. Un peu comme toujours en gros. Mais le truc, tu vois, c'est que tu as beau être une gamine insupportable qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment quoi que ce soit à lui dire, je crois que tu sais déjà qu'en cas de problème, le premier qui te blesse, je le démoli sans poser de questions.

Em redressa la tête, tandis que non loin d'elle, Tony ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela « touchant ». Il avait rapidement compris que l'homme la voyait comme sa propre fille, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour elle. Il regarda ensuite la jeune femme faire un pas vers son tuteur.

-C'est bon. Tu es pardonné.

Au moment où le milliardaire commença à esquissa un sourire, il vit Em sortir un couteau à viande de derrière son dos avant de le planter dans la main gauche du X-Men sans le moindre scrupule, sous les regards consternés des Avengers, puis elle l'attrapa par le T-Shirt afin de l'obliger à se pencher vers elle et elle lui dit

-… Mais la prochaine fois que tu me rappelles ce qui _lui_ est arrivé, je te perfore un poumon.

Après cela, elle lâcha l'arme, toujours plantée dans la main de l'homme et traversant le bois en dessous, puis elle se retourna, attrapa son verre de whiskey au passage, s'empara de sa veste qu'elle avait laissé trainer sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Tony, Bruce, Steve et Thor, l'observèrent avec stupéfaction, avant de concentrer leur attention sur Logan, qui attrapa le manche de la lame afin de la retirer. Le propriétaire des lieux fut stupéfait d'apercevoir que cela ne semblait pas perturber Clint et Bobby plus que cela. Au contraire, l'archer fixait la scène avec une certaine indifférence.

-Bordel, _maugréa Logan en retirant le couteau d'un coup sec_, cette gamine me tuera…

Après cela, il observa sa main en soupirant, son sang jaillissant de la plaie. Bruce s'avança vers lui, prêt à intervenir afin de le soigner, mais l'autre homme l'arrêta, l'informant que ça allait passer. Et avant que le scientifique ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit d'autre, lui et les Avengers virent la blessure se refermer d'elle-même en quelques secondes seulement, avant de totalement disparaitre.

-'Vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me fait un coup de ce genre.

-Ouais, et on se demande pourquoi_, murmura Clint pour lui-même, tandis que Bobby fit apparaitre une fine plaque de glace autour de la main de Logan, juste histoire d'atténuer la douleur qui risquait de persister si un os avait été touché_.

-Vous… Wow, c'était… Et vous avez encore beaucoup de talents comme ça,_ demanda Thor à Logan d'un air qui se voulait cette fois être admiratif_.

-A part la guérison presque instantanée et ça, _lui répondit-il en sortant ses griffes, _non. Mais je trouve que c'est déjà bien assez. Et puis comme je vous l'ai dit, plus tôt dans la soirée, avant qu'un cinglé ne s'amuse avec mon ADN, elles n'étaient pas métalliques. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'Erik m'a déjà bien emmerdé à ce propos…

-De qui parlait-elle lorsqu'elle disait « lui », _demanda brusquement Steve, ramenant tout le monde à la réalité_. Je crois avoir compris l'essentiel du message que vous avez envoyé à Em, mais il semblerait que vous n'ayez réussi qu'à la mettre en colère en ramenant quelque chose sur le tapis… Qui était le concerné ?

-Son ex, _lança brusquement Natasha en faisant irruption dans la pièce, des cernes étant visibles sous ses yeux. _C'est bien sympa de m'avoir laissée dormir, mais vous auriez au pu me réveiller pour un brunch nocturne, _ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le frigo afin d'en extirper quelque chose à faire chauffer, sans prendre la peine de demander l'autorisation de Tony_.

-Un ex ? Que s'est-il passé ? Leur relation s'est mal terminée ?

-Bah ça, plutôt, oui, _répondit-elle en mettant le feu sous une poêle à frire afin de faire cuire sa viande_.

-Que s'est-il passé, _demanda Tony_, le gars s'est barré, ou…

-Il a été tué l'an passé.

-Oh. Je vois…

-Comment, _la questionna prudemment Bruce, en passant à la jeune femme -à sa demande- une spatule en bois_.

-Un réacteur a explosé, et il n'a pas pu quitter le bâtiment à temps. Em, elle, s'en sortie. Tout le monde s'en est sorti. Sauf lui, parce qu'il était trop près de l'explosion en question. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment une relation dite « passionnelle » qu'ils entretenaient, mais ils se connaissaient depuis plus de quinze ans, alors ils étaient restés au stade entre l'amitié puissante et la vie de couple, vous voyez ? Bref, ça a toujours été compliqué, et elle s'est longtemps sentie coupable de son décès.

-Et il avait un nom, cet homme-là ?

-Oui. Summers. Il s'appelait Alex Summers.

. . . . . . . .

-Dites-moi, vous ne seriez pas un peu cinglée sur les bords, _lança Tony en rejoignant la jeune femme à l'extérieur, en terrasse. _Non, parce que planter un couteau dans la main de l'un de ses proches, il faut y aller, quand même… Je sais bien qu'il l'avait cherché, mais ça surprend, sur le coup.

-Au moins, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de prévisible, _lui répondit-elle, un sourire en coin_. Mais dites-moi, tout à l'heure, lorsque nous nous trouvions au même endroit, vous m'avez signalé qu'il y avait quelque chose que vous souhaitiez me dire, mais avec tout ce que j'ai raconté sur mes parents « inexistants », je ne vous en ai pas laissé le temps…

-Oh, je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié, bien que pendant un instant, j'ai espéré que ce soit le cas.

-Vous savez, si vous ne voulez pas…

-Non, au contraire. Je veux dire, les Avengers sont déjà au courant depuis quelques temps, alors… J'avais simplement besoin de vous en parler, vu qu'on a apparemment tous les deux eu des parcours de vie semés d'embûches. Enfin, vous plus que moi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. J'imagine qu'ils ont déjà dû vous expliquer pourquoi il m'arrivait parfois de vriller et de me refermer subitement sur moi-même sans la moindre raison apparente ?

-Effectivement, il nous est arrivé d'en parler. Mais étant très bien placée pour discuter des pertes subies, je crois comprendre que le fait d'avoir perdu votre sœur est un événement traumatisant, et que même si on tente de le cacher, on ne s'en remet jamais totalement, malgré nos efforts.

-Vous avez raison. Mais si je ne parviens pas à tourner la page, même après toutes ses années, c'est parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours su que j'aurais peut-être été en mesure de sauver ma famille, le soir où la voiture s'est mise à dérailler.

-Je ne vous suis pas très bien, _lui dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils_.

-Je… Je m'étais disputé avec mon père, le jour-même. C'était au téléphone. J'avais certains projets de vie qu'il n'approuvait pas, et j'avais senti dans sa voix qu'il était déçu de mon comportement. Ça a duré plus d'une heure avant que je ne me décide à raccrocher, fou de rage. J'en avais assez de parler avec lui, car à chaque fois, nous finissions nos conversations avec des cris. C'était en partie pour cela que j'avais choisi de rester dormir sur le campus, plusieurs fois par mois, même si cela m'embêtait de ne plus être en mesure de voir ma sœur aussi souvent qu'avant. Mais je préférais cela plutôt que de la voir se mettre à pleurer lorsqu'elle assistait à nos altercations.

-Cela arrive à tout le monde de se disputer. Par exemple, regardez Logan et moi…

-La chose positive, avec vous, c'est que ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Vous finissez par vous pardonner mutuellement assez rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas comme cela que ça fonctionnait avec mon père. Lors de la soirée, j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à étudier, à cause de mes examens de fin d'année qui se rapprochaient. Puis, après plusieurs heures, le téléphone de ma chambre d'interne a sonné. J'ai voulu décrocher, mais au moment où j'ai reconnu le numéro, je me suis abstenu.

-Était-ce votre père ?

-Je me suis dit qu'il appelait pour que l'on discute, mais j'étais encore trop remonté contre lui pour faire cela. Alors… Je n'ai rien fait et j'ai continué à travailler. Une heure plus tard, un de mes amis est venu me chercher pour me prévenir que les flics étaient là, et… Bref, vous connaissez la suite…

-Tony, c'était un accident, en quoi auriez-vous pu les sauver ?

-Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai regardé l'heure à laquelle j'avais été appelé, et cela montrait très précisément sept heures trois, dans la soirée. Mais l'enregistrement de la vidéo surveillance que j'ai si longtemps étudié… L'impact a été noté à sept heures une, puis la vidéo s'interrompt. Ce qui veut dire qu'il était toujours en vie après le crash, et que comme un dispositif d'appels d'urgence avait été ajouté au portable de mon paternel -celui d'appeler le dernier numéro composé en appuyant simplement sur l'une des touches enregistrées en cas de problème-, il a très certainement tenté de me joindre afin de prévenir les secours.

Em n'ajouta rien durant quelques instants. C'était une énorme confession qu'elle venait d'entendre, et même si elle était honorée qu'il se soit confié à ce point à elle, elle ne savait quoi penser après avoir entendu ces mots. Tony baissa la tête et tourna son regard vers la ville.

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, _finit-elle par lui dire, la gorge nouée_.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Steve m'a parlé de ce soir-là. Il a dit que les secours avaient mis une bonne demi-heure à arriver sur les lieux à cause des intempéries, et ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé en direct grâce à la caméra de surveillance, même si celle-ci s'est coupée juste après l'impact. Même si vous aviez répondu, je ne pense pas que cela aurait pu changer quoi que ce soit.

-Au moins, j'aurais pu lui parler une dernière fois. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je regrette que les derniers mots que je lui ai dits soient « je te déteste et je ne veux plus que tu me contactes ». Vous croyez que je l'ai déçu ? Qu'il appelait pour me dire à quel point j'étais une déception pour lui ?

-Si je devais deviner, je crois sincèrement qu'il vous aurait pardonné. Selon moi, vos querelles devaient être les dernières choses qui le préoccupaient à ce moment précis. Je pense qu'il cherchait à vous dire que contrairement à ce qu'il vous avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était fier de vous. En général, tous les parents le sont. Un père peu se montrer dur avec son enfant, mais il reste présent pour le soutenir, _ajouta-t-elle en se mettant à regarder vers l'intérieur de la Tour, où Logan était en train de décapsuler une bouteille de bière, que Bobby essayait désespérément de lui enlever des mains afin d'en boire une gorgée_. C'est toujours comme ça, même si on ne s'en rend pas compte directement.

-Il est comme un père pour vous, n'est-ce pas, _demanda Tony en regardant Logan à son tour_.

-Il l'est. C'est lui qui m'a aidée à grandir. Sans sa présence à mes côtés, j'imagine qu'HYDRA m'aurait facilement retrouvée, et je serais probablement devenue l'une de leurs armes sans la moindre émotion apparente. Je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais Logan est le seul père que j'aurais jamais, même si un jour… Je retrouve l'autre. La famille, ce n'est pas qu'avec les liens du sang. Seulement, je dis rarement aux personnes qui comptent pour moi que je les aime. Je l'ai fait une fois, et ça a fini par mal tourner.

-… Alex et vous… ?

-Alex, oui. Nous nous étions rencontrés il y a déjà dix-sept ans, et nous avions à peu près le même âge. Il avait du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ce qui nous faisait un bon point commun, à l'époque. Après cela, je suis devenue prof, et il passait de temps en temps au manoir histoire de voir s'il pouvait filer un coup de main. Pendant quelques années, Charles a fermé l'école, mais tout a fini par s'arranger, et Alex nous a ramené son frère, Scott. Lui aussi était un mutant, alors je l'ai pris sous mon aile. Ce n'était que quelques temps après qu'Apocalypse ait débarqué, et par la suite, plusieurs mois après notre victoire, nous avons perdu Jean.

De douloureux souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit, et elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre. La journée avait été suffisamment compliquée, et elle n'avait pas envie de craquer. Repenser à Alex lui faisait mal, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il quitte sa mémoire. Brusquement, Tony attrapa sa main droite, qu'elle n'avait pas recouverte depuis l'attaque, et il lui dit

-Vous ne devriez pas le cacher. Vous êtes une survivante, et c'est la preuve que vous êtes capable de vous mesurer à n'importe quelle situation. Ce qu'HYDRA vous a fait subir est ignoble, mais cela a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Une personne puissante et prête à tout pour aider les autres.

Elle lui esquissa un sourire, puis il la lâcha et fit demi-tour afin de retourner à l'intérieur. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle et lui lança :

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure. Quand j'ai affirmé qu'oublier était la meilleure solution. Vous aviez raison, ça ne l'est pas. Ça ne le sera jamais.


	16. When you're with me

**When you're with me**-Fabien Buch

* * *

_29 janvier 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Elle para le coup de Steve et le lui rendit, mais il l'esquiva de justesse.  
Les deux personnes s'étaient retrouvées dans le gymnase afin de décompresser. Natasha et Bruce continuaient leurs recherches, bénéficiant de temps à autre de l'aide de Tony, qui avait ressenti le besoin de les aider. Thor était retourné voir Jane, jugeant qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin de parler tandis que Bobby avait emmené Clint de force en ville. Logan, lui, s'était installé dans la salle de séjour pour lire tranquillement, ce qu'il ne faisait presque jamais, n'ayant presque pas le temps de se poser afin de souffler.

-Donc, tu n'as pas croisé une seule fois tes parents, _demanda Steve en s'abaissant afin d'éviter de se prendre un coup_.

-Non, jamais. C'est un peu comme si avant d'avoir été capturée par HYDRA, je n'avais pas existé. Je ne suis personne, à proprement parler. D'ailleurs, Tony m'a posé une question, ce matin, et je crois que cela pourrait t'intéresser d'en connaitre la réponse.

-Je suis à ton écoute, _répondit-il en utilisant son avant-bras en guise de protection pour son visage_.

-Il s'est demandé pourquoi Charles, avec une puissance mentale comme la sienne, n'a pas su lire dans mon esprit pour connaitre tous ces détails dont je ne parvenais pas à me souvenir. Jean avait, elle aussi, de grandes capacités dans ce domaine-là. Mais il semblerait que ma mémoire soit devenue totalement hermétique à la moindre aide extérieure, comme si l'un de mes souvenirs était susceptible de me blesser.

L'Avenger originel la fit tomber à la renverse, mais il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol et il l'aida à se redresser, avant d'immédiatement se replacer en position de défense. Pendant un court instant, il porta son attention sur la main droite de la jeune femme, ayant remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à la cacher. Il avait effectivement entendu Tony lui dire qu'elle ne devait pas en avoir honte, et elle l'avait visiblement écouté. Le manque d'attention de sa part en résulta qu'il se retrouva étalé par terre, n'ayant pas eu le temp de pare run coup supplémentaire.

-Si je laisse Tasha continuer ses recherches, _reprit Em en allant chercher leurs deux bouteilles d'eau à l'extérieur du ring, _c'est parce que je vois bien que ça lui tient à cœur. A partir du moment où je l'ai rencontrée, elle a commencé à enquêter avec moi, mais j'ai fini par abandonner. Jusqu'à ce que je ne me rende compte qu'en ne prenant pas mon traitement, certaines images me revenaient. Mais disons que si je devais reporter le tout sur cent, ça ne serait arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et encore, _ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui après lui avoir remis sa bouteille._

-Tu crois qu'un jour, tu te souviendras ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être, qui sait ? Mais que je puisse découvrir, je crois que je continuerai à considérer Logan comme étant mon père.

-Ça se comprend. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais rejoindre Bruce au laboratoire, afin qu'il puisse prendre un peu de ton sang afin de l'analyser, maintenant que tout le monde à la Tour sait ce qu'il fabrique ?

Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer et tous deux se relevèrent. Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main, se félicitant mutuellement pour leurs performances sur le ring, et ils en descendirent. Steve passa un essui sur son front, essoufflé. C'était autre chose de l'affronter elle que je donner des coups dans l'un de ses sacs de sable. Il la regarda récupérer ses quelques affaires, puis elle quitta le gymnase après l'avoir salué une dernière fois. Il prit ensuite place sur une chaise en soupirant, espérant que maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, cela ne dégénèrerait pas une nouvelle fois. Il avait eu sa dose de stress pour le reste de l'année.

. . . . . . . .

Penché sur son microscope, il ne vit pas l'autre homme s'approcher de lui et sursauta légèrement en sentant sa présence à ses côtés. En redressant la tête, il fut rassuré de constater qu'il s'agissait de Tony, tenant entre ses mains deux tasses de café, dont l'une qu'il lui tendit. Il but une gorgée du breuvage, et le milliardaire s'installa sur une chaise de bureau non loin de lui. Il attrapa ensuite un paquet de feuilles déposé devant lui et se mit à lire les lignes inscrites dessus.

-Ce sont mes premiers rapports, _lança Bruce_. Comme je manque d'un certain type de matériel médical, il est normal que cela prenne un peu plus de temps qu'habituellement, mais je crois que d'ici quelques semaines, je devrais avoir des résultats concluants.

-Combien, environ ?

-Hum… Sept ou huit maximums. Tu me files un coup de main ? Natasha s'est absentée il y a deux minutes pour aller nous chercher quelque chose à manger, _reprit le scientifique en lui montrant l'heure indiquée sur sa montre_. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite. Tu peux tenir ce fil ?

Tony attrapa le câble que lui montrait son ami et se mit à le maintenir en l'air, comme il le lui avait expliqué. Il observa le liquide orangé qui coulait lentement à l'intérieur, suivant le chemin qu'il faisant et le regarda se « jeter » dans un bocal au milieu du bureau, repli de document, de fioles, de stylos et d'étiquettes. Il commença alors à se demander comment faisait Bruce pour s'y retrouver, avant de se rappeler qu'il était encore plus bordélique que lui. Il se mit à soupirer comme le ferait un enfant impatient, tournant sur sa chaise en fixant désespérément le plafond.

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant apparaitre derrière celle-ci Em, tenant sa bouteille d'eau entre ses mains. Elle salua les deux hommes et prit place dans l'un des sièges disponibles en retirant un élastique de ses cheveux, qu'elle avait jusque-là attachés afin de ne pas être dérangée par ceux-ci pendant son entrainement. Bruce se redressa, abandonnant temporairement son microscope, et il s'empara d'une seringue ainsi que d'un morceau de coton avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit son bras gauche et il y inséra l'aiguille.

-Alors ? Vous avez encore mis Steve K.O ?

-Ce n'était pas vraiment le but, et c'est lui qui a pris le dessus aujourd'hui. Où en sont les recherches, _demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers le scientifique, qui récupéra sa fiole de sang_. J'espère que tu ne te mets pas trop la pression, Bruce.

-J'ai déjà de bonnes bases, _répondit-il en retournant à sa place, les yeux rivés sur son flacon_. Si mes calculs sont exacts, tu connaitras ton identité d'ici deux mois maximum, voire moins si tous mes tests fonctionnent de manière optimale. Mais ton ADN est très spécial. Les chaines formées sont légèrement différentes d'une transcription normale. C'est probablement pour cela que ça prend un peu plus de temps. Tu es née mutante ou tu l'es devenue comme je suis devenu « Hulk » ?

-D'après Charles, je suis née comme ça. Et d'après mes plus lointains souvenirs, je faisais déjà des trucs étranges quand j'étais enfermée dans l'une des bases souterraines d'HYDRA. Et vous, Tony, ça avance bien, « Vision » ?

-Ça peut aller. Il y a une légère défaillance au niveau des actionneurs et de la transmission, mais ça ne devrait pas me prendre longtemps à arranger. Par contre, pour ce qui est des caissons dynamométriques, je pense que je risque d'avoir besoin d'un léger coup de pouce… On se retrouve dans le labo au dix-neuvième étage aux alentours de treize heures ?

-Ça marche pour moi, _répondit-elle en hochant la tête_.

Le regard de l'homme se concentra sur la main d'Em, et il fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait pris compte de son conseil, ce qui était pour lui inespéré. Il esquissa un sourire en coin avant de se taper dans les mains en signalant aux deux personnes qu'il avait l'intention d'aller faire un tour dehors avant de retourner travailler. Il quitta la pièce en emportant avec lui sa tasse de café à moitié vide, puis il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Moi, je trouve que ça te donne un petit côté « T-800 », _dit Bruce à la jeune femme sans quitter son analyse sanguine du regard. _

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, lui affirmant qu'Erik lui avait dit quelque chose de similaire, quelques années auparavant. Elle regarda brièvement les articulations métalliques de sa main, repensant au discours qu'avait tenu le milliardaire. Il était vrai que cela ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé, mais cela l'avait également rendue plus forte. Elle fut soudainement frappée par la mélancolie, repensant à Bucky, son voisin de cellule. Tout comme Steve, elle se faisait du souci à son sujet, et espérait qu'il se portait bien, hors de la portée d'HYDRA.

. . . . . . . .

Logan reposa son livre en maugréant, comprenant rapidement qu'il lui serait impossible de passer une matinée tranquille. Il avait commencé sa journée par la rédaction d'un rapport complet de l'incident qu'il y avait eu avec les Radjlacks, à la demande de Fury. Ensuite, il avait dû expliquer à Charles comment cela s'était produit, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Et à présent, puisqu'il était le seul à se trouver dans la salle de séjour, c'était à lui d'aller ouvrir la porte, derrière laquelle quelqu'un frappait frénétiquement. Il s'avança avec une extrême lenteur, n'ayant pas envie de se presser car on venait de le déranger. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il s'empara de la poignée, la fit tourner et entre ouvrit à son aise.

-Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?

L'homme lui faisant face fut surpris de se retrouver devant lui, si on en croyait l'expression se lisant sur son visage. Il était grand et portait une veste sombre ouverte sur une chemise blanche. Il détailla le mutant de la tête aux pieds d'un air interrogatif.

-Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous, _lança-t-il en passant discrètement sa main derrière lui-même, ce que Logan interpréta comme l'action de prendre une arme dissimulée dans son dos._

-James Howlett. Vous devez être l'un des potes du taré qui vit ici ? Bougez-pas d'ici, j'vais l'appeler, historie de m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas un cinglé. Pas comme moi, en gros.

Logan se pencha en arrière, sans quitter l'autre homme des yeux. Il n'était pas chez lui et préférait s'assurer que le propriétaire des lieux connaisse bien les personnes qui souhaitaient entrer. Après cela, il cria fermement « _Eh, Robocop, y'a quelqu'un pour vous à l'entrée_ ». Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard seulement que Tony fit son apparition dans la pièce, tenant toujours son mug dans sa main gauche, ainsi que des plans de machines sous le même bras.

-Oh, Rodhey, je ne pensais pas que tu passerais aujourd'hui. Je t'en prie, entre, _lui dit le milliardaire en se dirigeant vers l'un des canapés, où il se laissa tomber comme s'il éprouvait la fatigue d'une personne n'ayant pas dormi depuis quatre jours. _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Déjà, c'est qui, lui, _demanda-t-il en désignant Logan, avant de passer devant lui telle une furie afin de rejoindre l'autre homme_.

-Un collègue. Y'a un problème ?

-Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'en cas de problème majeur, tu ferais appel à moi afin que je puisse vous venir en aide, à toi et aux Avengers ? Tu m'as déjà fait le coup en mars, lorsque des créatures inconnues ont débarqué en ville, et qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que tu remets ça. Et Pepper', qu'en pense-t-elle, _ajouta-t-il en retirant des mains de Tony la bouteille de bière que celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir._ A chaque fois que les choses deviennent dangereuses, tu décides de te la jouer solo, Tony.

-Wow, James, on se calme… On gérait la situation, avec le groupe. Et puis, je n'allais pas te déranger pour deux-trois bestioles à peine violentes… Et pour ton information, Pepper' est effectivement au courant, alors oublie tous les plans de chantage que tu avais probablement mis en place avant de venir ici. On s'en sort, tu sais ? Les Radjlacks et HYDRA sont pour le moment sous contrôle. Mais si tu veux, lors de la prochaine attaque, je t'envoie un texto pour que tu puisses te mettre à jour…

-Tony, ça n'a rien d'un jeu, _soupira-t-il_.

-Tu crois que je joue, _répliqua ce dernier en se relevant_. Crois-moi, je préfèrerais être posé ici tranquillement sans avoir à me préoccuper de nos ennemis plutôt que d'être obligé à aller les réduire en poussière dès qu'ils interviennent avec pour but de tuer des innocents. Mais comme c'est notre boulot, je le fais. Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es venu jusqu'à la Tour pour me reprocher le fait de ne pas t'avoir prévenu lors des précédentes attaques.

-Même si je persiste à croire que j'aurais pu vous aider, tu as raison. J'étais simplement venu voir si tout se passait bien, car d'après Fury, il y a eu pas mal de tensions dernièrement, et deux nouvelles personnes sont arrivées récemment, _reprit-il en rendant la bouteille au milliardaire, qui partit ensuite leur servir des verres, à eux deux ainsi qu'à Logan_.

-Exact. Le grand qui t'a ouvert, c'est un gars que l'on surnomme « Wolverine ». Lui et bobby sont des connaissances de Beckmann. Tu sais, notre nouvelle collègue avec qui je travaille sur le projet « Vision » … Ce sont eux aussi des mutants, mais pas de soucis à se faire à propos d'eux. Du moment que tu ne les cherche pas, je crois qu'ils ne te feront rien. Howlett, voici James Rhodes. Lui, il penche plutôt pour respecter les lois, contrairement à moi…

Les deux James se serrèrent brièvement la main, les présentations ayant été faites, mais ce fut sans grande conviction. Ils le firent par politesse, mais ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps. Après cela, le X-Men récupéra son livre ainsi que l'un des trois verres et quitta la pièce, jugeant bon de laisser les deux autres hommes entre eux, voyant qu'ils avaient à discuter.

-Donc... Les mutants, tout ça… Et tu en héberge certains. Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'ils soient clean et fiables à cent pourcents ? Non pas que j'ai des doutes te concernant, mais il t'arrive parfois de facilement accorder ta confiance…

-Relax, James. Ils sont bel et bien de notre côté. Par contre, cela m'arrangerait beaucoup si tu pouvais faire en sorte que cela ne s'ébruite pas. Je n'ai pas envie que le Gouvernement se mette à les traquer comme s'ils n'étaient que des futurs cobayes de laboratoire. Je leur permets de rester ici et en même temps, je veille un peu sur eux. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

-Je sens que je vais le regretter, _soupira l'autre en s'asseyant sur une chaise_. J'accepte, mais rappelle-toi de ce qui s'est passé, la première fois que nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer un mutant. Beckmann, n'est-ce pas ?

A ce moment-là, la jeune femme fit irruption dans la pièce, surprenant les deux personnes qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Lorsqu'elle vit Rhodes, elle lui esquissa un sourire, se souvenant de lui, car ils avaient dû repousser ensemble les attaques de robots lancées par Vanko en 2010. Le colonel la salua, et elle fit de même.

-Vous êtes de retour, _lui lança-t-il_. Et j'ai cru deviner que vous étiez… L'une d'entre eux ?

-Cela vous poserait il un quelconque problème, colonel ?

-Pas spécialement. Du moment que vous vous tenez tranquille, je n'aurai pas à intervenir. Il parait que vous appartenez également au SHIELD ? Nick Fury m'a prévenu que l'une de ses agents logeait à la Tour en plus de Barton et Romanoff. Mutante, espionne, guerrière… Reste-t-il quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas encore fait ?

-A part faire partie des Avengers ? Je ne crois pas. Techniquement, je ne suis pas l'une d'entre eux, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Tony, qui avala de travers_. Mais ça se comprend, cela ne fait que quelques mois que je suis ici. J'ai encore mes preuves à faire, et je dois avouer que je ne pense pas être qualifiable d' « héroïne » capable de sauver un tas de vies innocentes, surtout avec un casier comme le mien.

Le silence qui suivit fut assez pesant. Tony alternait son regard entre les deux individus, qui se détaillaient mutuellement sans rien dire.

-Vous avez peur de moi, _finit par soupirer Em en fixant James. _Ça se comprend.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout.

-Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas la première personne à avoir des doutes sur ma fiabilité. Tony, je vais déjà dans le labo au dix-neuvième. On se retrouvera là-bas, lorsque vous aurez fini de parler avec votre ami, _lança-t-elle en faisant demi-tour afin de quitter la pièce_.

Une fois partie, le milliardaire rejoignit son ami en prenant place sur une chaise près de la sienne.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe à ce à quoi tu penses lorsqu'elle n'est pas loin. Je pense que tu as compris qu'elle est capable de voir ce qui se passe dans la tête des gens. Alors comme ça, elle t'effraie ? Je dois t'avouer que tu me surprends, Rhodey.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur. Plutôt… De l'angoisse. Avant d'en rencontrer aujourd'hui, j'avais entendu un tas de choses sur les X-Men. Ce qu'ils étaient, comment ils agissaient… Et tout n'était pas forcément positif.

-Un peu comme nous, pas vrai ? Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir fait des conneries dans leur vies. Je pense être l'un des mieux placés pour dire ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis persuadé que tu finiras par t'y faire.

-Et toi, Tony ? L'acceptes-tu réellement ?

-Ça a été compliqué. Mais je crois sincèrement que les choses s'améliorent lentement, _répondit-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres_. Je crois qu'elle et moi, nous nous ressemblions trop pour être capables de nous entendre, au début. Mais j'imagine que parler, ça aide. Et pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche des Avengers de toute ma vie… Rhodey, tu devrais m'arrêter, là.

-Pour quel motif ?

-Je deviens bien trop sentimental…

Le soldat laissa échapper un rire à l'entente de cette dernière remarque puis, sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche, il le sortit et regarda la notification qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

-Mh, Tony ?

-Ouais,

-Je peux rester pour dîner ce soir, _demanda-t-il sans quitter son portable des yeux._ Je sais qu'en général, je ne m'invite pas quelque part à l'improviste, mais ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vus, toi et moi. Et puis, il y a quelqu'un qui devrait passer dans la soirée, une personne que tu connais brièvement.

-Il n'y a aucun problème. Du moment que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a un rapport avec le Gouvernement, ça peut se faire. Je crois que l'on sera nombreux ce soir, car en plus de toi et ton invité surprise, Pepper s'est libérée, et Fury doit amener des dossiers qui concernent les occupations récentes d'HYDRA à ses trois agents. Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici cet après-midi, mais je te préviens directement que je ne te verrai pas trop. Il y a du boulot qui m'attend.

\- « Vision » ?

-Exactement.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est gentil, mais j'ai encore du travail aujourd'hui, je reviendrai ce soir vers dix-neuf heures trente. Sauf si tu as prévu d'aller affronter deux-trois ennemis, et dans ce cas-là, je me ferais un plaisir de te seconder dans cette tâche, _ajouta-t-il en se relevant, puis il commença à marcher vers la porte par laquelle il était entré. _Sinon, tu penses que nous resterons ici ce soir, où tu as l'intention de sortir quelque part ?

-Disons que les temps ont été compliqués, dernièrement, et qu'avec ce qui rôde dehors, on risque d'attirer des ennuis à pas mal de gens, alors je préfère que l'on fasse ça ici, jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment. Je ne sais pas si ça va durer longtemps, mais nous sommes tous en danger pour le moment, donc pas de prises de risques inutiles. Bon, Rhodey, je te revois tout à l'heure. J'ai un coup de fil à passer.

. . . . . . . .

Quelques heures plus tard, chacun avait achevé ses occupations, et ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans la salle de séjour. Tony ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où il avait reçu autant de personnes « proches » chez lui. Les six Avengers et les trois X-Men étaient déjà là, ainsi que Pepper et Rhodes, qui était revenu, comme il l'avait signalé, peu après dix-neuf heures, accompagné de Samuel Wilson, ce qui avait fait plaisir à Steve, qui avait pu revoir son ami. Ils n'attendaient désormais plus que Nick Fury, ce dernier les ayant informés que les obligations du SHIELD le retiendraient un peu plus longtemps que prévu, mais qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Il avait remarqué que Natasha paraissait, depuis le début de la soirée, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, et qu'elle cherchait à s'isoler. Il avait échangé un bref regard avec Em, et celle-ci avait rejoint son amie, qui était partie dans la pièce voisine -la spacieuse bibliothèque, l'endroit le plus calme de la Tour une fois les portes fermées-.

-Nat ? Est-ce que ça va, _lui demanda la jeune femme en refermant derrière elle, afin qu'elles puissent parler tranquillement, sans craindre d'être dérangées. _J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tourmente, depuis quelques jours. Je sais que tu es comme moi, c'est-à-dire que tu as du mal à te confier, mais si jamais tu as besoin…

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe. Je… Tout me parait si compliqué en ce moment, _soupira-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage_. J'ai l'impression de totalement dérailler et que tout cloche chez moi.

La mutante pris place à ses côtés, commençant à se faire du souci pour elle. Il était rare que l'espionne russe se sente aussi vulnérable, et ne le montre publiquement. Elle qui était devenue une surdouée dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, les autres avaient remarqué que ce soir, elle ne se cachait pas, mais qu'elle préférait éviter de fréquenter qui que ce soit, afin de ne pas avoir à s'étaler sur le sujet.

-J'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver. Tu sais, toute cette histoire autour de nous, les Avengers, les X-Men, notre boulot est de protéger le monde. J'ai simplement l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle menace apparait, on manque un peu plus de se faire tuer.

-Que seraient nos vies sans un petit peu d'adrénaline ? Je trouve qu'on ne s'en sort pas si mal.

-Tout ça m'angoisse, _avoua l'autre_.

-Depuis quand la grande Natasha Romanoff est-elle angoissée ? Tu es brave, combative, et la plupart du temps imprévisible, ce qui te rends extrêmement douée dans ton boulot. Tu verras, ça finira par s'arranger. Et celui qui arrivera à nous faire disparaitre rien qu'ne claquant des doigts n'est pas encore né, crois-moi.

Quelqu'un toqua alors à la porte, et après quelques secondes, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Bobby apparut dans l'embrasure de celle-ci. Il leur sourit, puis leur expliqua que Fury était enfin arriver, et qu'il était temps que tout le monde se rassemble dans la salle de séjour. Elles le remercièrent, puis il s'en alla en refermant derrière lui, les laissant achever leur échange. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un regard, et Natasha prit Em dans ses bras en la remerciant à voix basse.

. . . . . . . .

Le repas s'était admirablement bien déroulé. Ils avaient beau être treize à table, il n'y avait pas eu le moindre souci. Au contraire, une bonne ambiance avait constamment régné dans la pièce, et cela avait fait du bien à tout le monde de se retrouver ensemble autour d'une table comme le feraient des gens normaux. Ils étaient tous unis, comme un vrai groupe. Natasha avait retrouvé le sourire, et s'était lancée dans des discussions animées avec Clint, Bruce et Bobby, tandis que Steve, Logan et Tony prévoyaient une éventuelle partie de poker en fin de soirée. Pepper' avait rassuré James, Fury et Sam en leur affirmant que les Avengers se débrouillaient assez bien face aux Radjlacks, et Em et Thor, après le dîner, s'étaient installés dans le salon, le dieu nordique désirant lui parler. Ils s'étaient tous divisés en petits groupes, poursuivant leurs conversations de leur côté.

-Clint m'a dit ce matin que tu avais téléphoné au docteur Foster, _dit la mutante, sentant que c'était de ça que Thor souhaitait lui parler_. Est-ce que… Est-ce que les chose sont pu s'arranger entre vous deux ?

-Pas spécialement, _lui répondit-il_. Elle refuse de croire que mon frère avait du bon en lui, et j'ai l'impression que parler de lui ne fait que détériorer ce qu'il y a entre elle et moi. Le problème est que je ne peux accepter qu'une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, ne le dénigre à ce point. Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Les gens se méfient de lui, aujourd'hui, à cause de toutes les erreurs qu'il a pu commettre. Mais toi, tu sais ce qu'il était au fond. C'est ce que tu penses toi qui compte. L'avis des autres a bien moins d'importance. Tu vois, je comprends que Tony puisse lui en vouloir, car en amenant les Chitauris sur Terre, ça a bien failli lui coûter la vie, mais…

-Jane devrait se montrer reconnaissante, _lança Thor_.

-Je comprends aussi que tu sois en colère. Peut-être lui en veut-elle à cause des dégâts causés ici. Mais laisse-lui du temps. Peut-être finira-t-elle par changer d'avis à son sujet. Tu sais, je ne connais les « exploits » de ton frère que via les nombreux livres sur la mythologie que j'ai lus, mais un jour, si on a du temps libre, tu pourrais peut-être me parler de lui ? Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir une mauvaise image de Loki et tu es probablement la meilleure personne placée pour m'expliquer comment il était réellement.

-Ça serait avec plaisir, _répondit-il en souriant, tandis que Tony et Fury les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard_.

-Excusez-moi, Thor, _lança Nick_, mais nous aimerions vous l'emprunter un instant. Vous permettez ?

Le dieu hocha la tête, et la jeune femme se leva. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers la pièce voisine. Em ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le patron du SHIELD de si « bonne humeur ». Elle qui avait l'habitude de le voir en train de tirer une tête de six pieds sous terre, elle avait été agréablement surprise de découvrir, au cours de la soirée, qu'il possédait lui aussi la faculté de sourire de temps à autre.

-Il semblerait que vous ayez soulevé un point important aujourd'hui, Beckmann, _lança-t-il._

\- « Important », Monsieur ?

-J'en ai parlé avec les Avengers lorsque vous aidiez Miss Potts à débarrasser après le repas. Nous n'avions effectivement jamais évoqué le sujet auparavant, mais après en avoir discuté entre personnes responsables, nous avons jugé qu'il était plus que temps que vous deveniez officiellement l'une des leurs.

Elle parut légèrement surprise.

-Mais… Après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, _commença-t-elle_, je ne sais pas si…

-Ils ont voté à l'unanimité, _reprit-il_. Agent du SHIELD, X-Men, et aujourd'hui… Avenger.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, _lui lança Tony, visiblement ravi_.


	17. The Whiskey Ain't Workin'

**The Whiskey Ain't Workin'**-Travis Tritt

* * *

_4 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-Beckmann, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Clint ? Je pensais qu'il était supposé rentrer aux alentours de seize heures.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Stark, il n'a pas d'heure. Le connaissant, il arrivera juste à temps pour le dîner.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils travaillement en permanence sur le projet du milliardaire, celui-ci désirant enfin que cela se finisse, car ça commençait à le stresser. Il était tellement absorbé par ses recherches qu'il n'avait pas quitté la Tour depuis près de deux semaines. Il voulait que tout s'achève, afin qu'il n'ait plus à s'en préoccuper autant qu'avant. Et il espérait que cette fois, cela ne se solderait pas par un échec cuisant comme avec Ultron.

En ce 4 février, il repensa brièvement à ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'Em avait rejoint leur groupe, en décembre. Tous deux avaient eu beaucoup de mal à s'accepter mutuellement, mais le temps avait joué en leur faveur, et ils parvenaient désormais à entretenir de longues conversations comme des adultes responsables, sans que cela ne parte en cris au bout de quelques minutes seulement. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait tenu à parler à Fury de la situation de la jeune femme, jugeant qu'elle aurait dû devenir l'une d'entre eux bien avant. Celle-ci avait accepté, et avait passé le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Tony, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui l'intriguait chez elle. Ils étaient tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde et parfois, lorsqu'ils se mettaient à parler d'un sujet qui les passionnait, les personnes se trouvant autour d'eux avaient du mal à les suivre. Ils avaient beaucoup en commun, et avaient mis longtemps à le découvrir. Ils se comprenaient et se soutenaient sans forcément le montrer. Le milliardaire en avait souvent parlé à Steve, son ami le plus proche, car il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi au début, il leur était impossible de tenir dans la même pièce. Comme à son habitude, l'Avenger originel avait su trouver les bons mots, après l'avoir cependant remis à sa place (ce qui était également très courant chez lui).

-Vous avez su voir Bruce, ce matin ? Apparemment, il avait de très bonnes nouvelles vous concernant.

-Je sais, il m'a dit qu'il avait eu de la chance et que la recherche ADN avançait plus vite que prévu, _lui répondit la jeune femme en alliant deux câbles de la monture principale de l'androïde, avant de tendre à Tony, à la demande de celui-ci, une clé dynamométrique_. Je dois vous avouer que tout cela m'effraie un peu. Je veux dire, d'ici peu de temps, j'en saurai beaucoup plus sur moi-même et ma famille, mes origines… Je ne sais même pas si c'est la meilleure chose qui soit, au fond. J'ai peur d'être encore plus déçu que je ne le suis déjà.

-Dites-vous que dans tous les cas, cela fait partie de votre vie. Il va falloir que vous sachiez ce qui vous est arrivé, un jour ou l'autre, _lui dit-il en reposant la clé avant d'enfiler un masque de protection, puis il s'empara d'un modèle réduit de chalumeau afin de souder des éléments métalliques et alluma la flamme bleue de celui-ci_.

_-Monsieur, je vous informe que l'agent Barton est de retour, mais que Thor s'est momentanément absenté et qu'il rentrera dans environ soixante minutes minimum, _lança l'I.A. un peu plus tard_. _

-Merci Jarvis, _répondit-il en ôtant son masque. _Bon, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause ? Il est presque dix-huit heures, et je me rends compte que nous avons presque terminé, après tant de semaines de travail. D'ici quelques jours, je crois que nous pourrons officiellement donner vie à Vision… Le fait de le dire à haute voix me permet de mesurer l'énormité des faits…

La jeune femme reposa ses outils et se redressa, acceptant le break proposé par Tony, et ils décidèrent de se rendre ensemble dans la salle de séjour afin de retrouver les autres Avengers et les deux X-Men, qui vaquaient à différentes occupations. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, et continuèrent à parler de l'avancée des travaux, le temps qu'ils rejoignent le reste du groupe. Em avait adoré travailler avec le milliardaire sur ce projet qui lui tenait à cœur, et elle souhaitait elle aussi que tout fonctionne de manière optimale. Mais leur conversation dévia sur plusieurs autres sujets, tels que le départ soudain de Thor, quelques instants plus tôt. Ils purent avoir des réponses en arrivant là où les autres étaient rassemblés.

-Alors ? Ça avance ?

-Plus que deux ou trois modifs, et nous aurons fini de bosser là-dessus, _répondit Tony en s'étirant. _Dites, où est passé notre dieu favori ? D'après Jarvis, il est parti il n'y a pas longtemps, mais vous connaissez cette I.A, jamais aucun détail…

-Il a reçu un appel et est parti juste après, _lui dit Steve en ôtant les gants de protection qu'il avait porté afin d'aller s'entrainer avec Natasha durant l'après-midi_. Il nous a seulement dit de ne pas nous inquiéter et qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. En tous cas, je pense qu'il disait vrai et qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave, mais il paraissait assez froid avec nous avant de s'en aller, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Mais d'après ses dires, il sera de retour d'ici une bonne heure.

-Thor, se montrer froid ? Ça ne lui ressemble pourtant pas, _répliqua Tony en fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa collègue, qui était très proche du dieu dont il était question_. Quelqu'un sait qui l'a appelé ?

Tout le monde répondit négativement, mais ils jugèrent que c'était ses affaires et qu'il leur en parlerait en temps voulu, s'il le souhaitait. Le milliardaire savait qu'il arrivait à Thor de se montrer parfois un peu distant, surtout lorsque l'on évoquait le nom de son frère, même si Tony ne le portait pas dans son cœur pour ce qu'il leur avait fait subir, à eux et aux terriens. Mais il comprenait que son allié soit parfois légèrement déprimé et qu'il cherche à rester un peu seul de temps en temps. Lui aussi, ça lui arrivait souvent. Bien plus que ce que les Avengers ne pouvaient s'imaginer.

_. . . . . . . ._

Puisque c'était la deuxième fois que la serveuse s'arrêtait prêt de lui, il lui demanda simplement un café, se doutant qu'il risquerait d'attendre encore un moment avant de ne plus se retrouver seul à cette table. Autour de lui, l'ambiance était à son comble. Une famille composée de deux adultes et de leurs trois enfants riait et s'amusait, un groupe d'hommes était installé devant un poste de radio près du bar et écoutait les commentaires d'un match de baseball en direct et quelques jeunes écoutaient de la musique dans leur coin en s'échangeant quelques blagues de temps à autre. Il ne sentit pas à sa place dans le décor, étant la seule personne ne souriant pas, et n'étant pas accompagnée.

Il sorti de sa rêverie lorsque la serveuse revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec sa boisson, qu'elle déposa devant lui en souriant. Il la remercia tout en lui rendant son sourire, puis il la regarda s'éloigner afin d'aller s'occuper des autres clients, dont elle prenait les commandes en les notant sur un calepin à l'aide d'un crayon à papier. Il abaissa alors la tête, sentant quelqu'un tirer légèrement la manche de sa chemise, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'un des trois enfants qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. En levant la tête vers ses parents, il remarqua que ceux-ci encourageaient leur fils à lui parler. L'homme jugea qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans, vu sa taille, et celui-ci lui paraissait très timide. Au bout d'un moment, le petit garçon lui demanda timidement un autographe, les yeux rivés sur le sol et d'une voix presque inaudible.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le reconnaissait quelque part, mais il était toujours un peu ému lorsqu'il s'agissait des enfants qui croyaient en eux et qui les considéraient comme étant des légendes. Il attrapa doucement la feuille qui lui avait tendu le gamin ainsi que son stylo, la signa et la lui rendit, ce qui fit sourire l'enfant comme s'il venait de recevoir un cadeau de Noël. Après cela, il retourna en courant à la table où était installée sa famille, et l'homme jura avoir vu la femme lui murmurer un simple « merci ».

-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais déjà là, _lança alors une voix près de lui_.

Il tourna la tête et observa chacun des gestes qu'effectuait la jeune femme en s'asseyant en face de lui. En général, il aurait été plus que comblé de la revoir, mais les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, à sa plus grande déception. Il avait espéré que cela ne soit qu'une passade, mais ils en étaient toujours au même point.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose, _demanda le dieu nordique levant les yeux vers elle_.

-Non merci, _répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement son regard._ Je suis juste venue pour que l'on puisse discuter. Pour le moment, nous passons plus souvent notre temps à nous crier dessus plutôt qu'à essayer de nous parler comme des adultes, et j'aimerais beaucoup que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, Thor.

-Pour ça, il faudrait que tu apprennes à respecter mes points de vue. Je me demande ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis à son sujet, Jane. Peu après sa mort, tu me répétais que jamais tu n'oublierais ce qu'il avait fait pour toi. Pour nous, _reprit-il_. Pourquoi t'es-tu brusquement braquée de la sorte ? Je comprends bien que mon frère a commis beaucoup d'erreurs, mais la dernière action qu'il ait faite dans sa vie a été de sauver la nôtre.

-Je le sais bien, mais ça n'annule en rien tout ce qu'il a fait subir à la Terre. Tu tenais à lui, et c'est normal, mais il a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde. Des gens que je connaissais. Des innocents. Des personnes qui ne lui avaient rien demandé. Et je crois savoir que chez les Avengers aussi, plusieurs ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur. Il a failli tuer tes amis à toi, et pourtant… Tu le défends corps et âme, en ne cessant de vanter ses qualités. Mais il semblerait que tu omettes un peu trop souvent ses défauts.

-Il est vrai que _mes_ amis -et non les tiens- ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment, mais ils comprennent pourquoi je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous ses actes de bravoure et de courage. Ils savent qu'en chacun, il reste une part de bonté, même si Loki n'en a pas souvent fait usage avec eux.

La jeune femme soupira et se passa brièvement les paumes de ses mains sur le visage, puis elle reporta son attention sur le dieu assis en face d'elle. Elle savait qu'au fond, il disait vrai, mais elle avait en elle une certaine rancœur qui ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Seulement, penser au frère de celui qu'elle aimait ne faisait que lui rappeler chacune des choses néfastes qu'il avait faites.

-Je suis désolée, Thor, je… Je ne sais pas s'il me sera un jour possible de penser que Loki ait pu avoir une part de bien en lui. Il a causé trop de mal autour de lui. Mais je comprends ton point de vu, ton avis sur la question. Après tout, c'était ton frère. Et je ne pourrai jamais changer ce que tu as pu ressentir pour lui, après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble. Seulement, tout ça… Ça ne devrait pas influencer quoi que ce soit entre nous.

-Au moins, tu as fini par accepter qu'il puisse me manquer, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal, _soupira Thor en s'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette en cuir rouge sur laquelle il était assis depuis un bon moment déjà. _Je n'ai moi non plus pas envie que les choses changent entre nous, mais je crois que pour le moment, nous avons des avis trop différents sur tout en général.

-Alors quoi, toi et moi…

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est toi qui m'as appelé pour que je vienne ici, _dit-il en buvant une gorgée de café_. Et tu sais à quel point je déteste parler de mon frère, ça ne fait que quelques mois.

-Pourtant, tu en discutes bien avec tes amis, _répliqua Jane en fronçant les sourcils d'un air irrité_. Ou du moins, à l'_une _de tes amies en particulier, si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vus. Em Beckmann, c'est ça ?

-Jane, ne recommence pas s'il te plait, _souffla-t-il, craignant qu'une fois de plus, il ne se sente obligé de se justifier auprès d'elle._ Elle a perdu bien plus que moi et elle connait tout ce monde-là. Les mauvais reconvertis en « gentils » ? Elle en côtoie tous les jours depuis des années. Elle sait donner des secondes chances, _ajouta-t-il en se levant et en se mettant à fouiller dans la poche de son jean_. Nous avons deux personnalités très différentes. A vrai dire, elle ne ressemble à personne, chez les Avengers -mis à part peut-être Tony pour ce qui est du tempérament de feu-. Mais… J'ai eu l'impression que dès notre rencontre, elle avait su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, _poursuivit-il en posant un billet de dix dollars à côté de sa tasse vide, afin que la serveuse puisse venir le récupérer plus tard_. Elle a réussi à comprendre.

Il fit quelques pas, regardant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme toujours attablée, et il lui dit simplement « _A bientôt, Jane »_ avant de quitter le bâtiment sans rien demander de plus.

Dehors, il recommença à neiger.

. . . . . . . .

L'homme soupira et ouvrit la porte, désirant enfin sortir de cet endroit et de quitter le bâtiment afin de rentrer chez lui. Il était resté pendant plus d'une heure avec les autres, accompagné de Sam, mais contrairement à ce dernier, lui en avait eu un peu marre et avait pris la décision de s'en aller. Il s'empara de la poignée métallique et l'abaissa, puis il poussa rapidement la porte. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que quelqu'un s'apprêtait apparemment à entrer.

-Rhodes ? Tu partais ?

-Ouais, l'ambiance qu'il y a ici, ce n'est pas vraiment mon fort. Et toi, Thor ? Ça a été, ce soir, ou bien s'agit-il d'un sujet sensible dont on ne doit pas parler ?

-Je ne saurais quoi dire. Tu as parlé d'une certaine ambiance, _demanda ensuite le blond après un temps d'attente._ Depuis quand les Avengers font-ils autre chose, ces derniers temps, que travailler corps et âme au cas « élimination des Radjlacks et destruction du réseau HYDRA » ? Lorsque je suis parti, Em et Tony étaient encore dans les labos…

-Disons qu'ils ont voulu faire une pause. Et que lorsque Tony propose quelque chose de ce genre, on ne sait jamais réellement où ça va aboutir. Si jamais tu veux rejoindre tout le groupe, ils sont dans la salle où vous avez l'habitude de vous « confesser », si j'en crois Jarvis… Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de rejoindre ces neuf adultes qui ont la maturité d'enfants de cinq ans. Bonne soirée, _ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce, marchant d'un pas décisif, tenant son veston sur le bras._

Le dieu nordique le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, puis il entra et referma derrière lui, se demandant ce que Rhodes avait bien pu dire en parlant du comportement des Avengers. Il ôta sa veste en soupirant et la posa sur le dossier de l'une des chaises de la salle à manger. Il put remarquer qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne à part lui, puis il entendit, provenant de l'une des pièces voisines, des éclats de rire assez prononcés. Il fut plus surpris de deviner qu'il s'agissait de Steve, lui qui avait pour habitude de rester sérieux, quelles que soient les circonstances. Craignant déjà la catastrophe, il se dirigea vers la pièce en question, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre derrière la porte qui séparait les deux espaces.

Il se colla en premier lieu au bois de la porte, voulant en entendre davantage, mais après quelques secondes seulement, il l'ouvrit lentement, ne sachant sur quoi il allait tomber.

-Un lama, un… Un alpaga, _s'exclama Bobby._

-Nan, je crois que ça ressemble plus à une brebis, _répliqua Clint en penchant la tête sur le côté_.

Huit personnes étaient installées dans les fauteuils et canapés placés en demi-cercle tandis qu'en face d'eux, Tony était en train de dessiner des traits dans tous les sens sur un écran à l'aide de ses mains -puisque l'engin était tactile-. Thor les observa silencieusement, se demandant au fond de lui s'il devait leur signaler sa présence ou non. Après un temps de réflexion, il jugea bon de les regarder faire encore un peu afin de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Il alors vit le milliardaire, à l'entente d'un « bip » sonore, se ruer vers la table basse où étaient posés de nombreux verres et bouteilles déjà largement entamés. Il but une gorgée et retourna directement à l'écran. Il continua de dessiner tout autour de l'amas de gribouillis qu'il avait déjà fait et regardait les autres avec insistance.

-Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, _lança Logan en s'enfonçant dans son siège_. Il semblerait que vous dessiniez encore plus mal que moi, Stark. Si j'étais vous, j'abandonnerais, parce que c'est la septième fois que vous êtes obligés d'aller boire un coup… Dites-vous que si vous perdez, vous finissez votre verre et on passe à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas un doberman ?

-Mais non, regardez mieux… Y'a quand même beaucoup d'indice ! Les feuilles, là, et puis les pattes… Ils ont des pattes comme ça, les chiens ?

-Je miserais sur le chevreuil, _dit alors Thor, décidant finalement d'intervenir, et sa réponse fit sauter de joie le milliardaire, et les autres personnes se retournèrent vers lui._

-Ah, vous voyez ? Lui au moins, il sait interpréter les œuvres d'art de l'artiste que je suis. On ne savait pas que tu étais rentré. T'as dû croiser Rhodey tout à l'heure, il nous a abandonnés en nous disant qu'on ferait mieux de se comporter en adultes responsables…

-Excuse-moi Tony, _répliqua Natasha_, mais ton chevreuil ressemble plus à une chèvre écrasée, _ce qui lui valut une grimace digne d'un enfant de la part du concerné_.

-Tu te joins à nous, Thor, _lui demanda Em en relevant la tête vers lui_. Si j'en crois l'expression qui se lit actuellement sur ton visage, tu as clairement besoin de te changer les idées, ce soir. Et quelle chance tu as, notre hôte nous a gentiment proposer une partie de « L'Artiste ».

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer, _soupira Thor avant de s'assoir à ses côtés dans le canapé, étant la seule place disponible_. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, exactement ?

\- « L'Artiste » est le meilleur jeu qui puisse exister, selon lui, _lui dit la jeune femme_. En gros, c'est une version revisitée du _Pictionary_. Jarvis va te donner un mot, une phrase ou un titre via l'écran qui se trouve là-bas, et tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est dessiner ce qui est inscrit. Mais il y a quand même quelques règles. Tant que les joueurs n'ont rien trouvé, le joueur doit aller boire une gorgée d'alcool toutes les vingt secondes. Et si, après un trop long moment, personne n'a été en mesure de deviner, le joueur vide son verre d'une traite.

-C'est probablement pour ça que James vous comparait à une bande d'enfants immatures… Quoi que je pense que ce soit un bon moyen d'évacuer la pression, _ajouta-t-il en voyant Sam se frotter le visage, comme s'il était épuisé._ Et donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous avez déjà tous bu au moins une fois…

-Les plus à plaindre sont probablement Tony, Steve et Bruce, _soupira Natasha._ Quoi que Sam n'est pas loin d'en être au même point qu'eux, il n'a pas arrêté de parler de ce qui lui est arrivé il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'il s'est battu avec quelqu'un près du Q.G des Avengers, qui est avant tout un ancien entrepôt de la famille Stark... Et tu aurais dû voir notre Avenger originel tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il s'est demandé si on mélangeait du vin blanc et du vin rouge, ça donnait du rosé… Sans oublier bien sûr le fait qu'il nous ait déclaré qu'il suffisait de rajouter n'importe quel alcool à du jus de raisin pour obtenir du vin…

-A ce point-là… D'accord…

-Allez, ne fais pas attention, et contente-toi d'oublier tes problèmes. Je crois que c'est pour ça que l'on joue à ce genre de jeux, _lui dit Em._ Mais j'espère que tu tiens bien l'alcool, parce que c'est du rhum à soixante et un pourcents. D'après Tony, le whiskey n'était pas suffisant.

-… Allez, pourquoi pas. Par contre, comment Bobby a-t-il fait pour s'endormir à ce genre de soirée ?

-Je crois qu'il dessine un peu trop mal, _lui lança Clint en prenant un air un peu trop sérieux, ce qui eut pour effet de trahir le fait que l'alcool commençait à monter jusqu'à son cerveau. _Et puis, il ne s'est pas endormi, il a simplement jugé qu'il avait un peu trop bu pour la soirée, _poursuivit-il en désignant l'homme en question, qui dormait à point fermé, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, la tête légèrement basculée en arrière._ Bon, c'est à qui d'être mis au tapis ? Je crois que Logan n'a pas joué depuis pas mal de tours…

-On se calme, Artémis, j'ai joué juste avant Bruce, qui lui-même a joué avant l'espèce de de cinglé qui nous héberge. Et je crois que c'est au dernier arrivant de s'amuser un peu. Je croise les doigts pour lui, _s'exclama le X-Man en lui adressant un regard de soutien, tandis que Tony alla reprendre sa place en râlant encore à cause de son chevreuil qui avait plus l'allure d'un veau difforme. _

Le dieu nordique quitta donc sa place et se dirigea vers l'écran, où le -merveilleux- dessin de prédécesseur s'effaça, puis plusieurs mots s'affichèrent sous ses yeux, tandis que l'intelligence artificielle dit à haute voix : « _Catégorie : film_ » -et il remercia intérieurement Tony de l'avoir obligé à regarder il ne savait combien de longs métrages midgardiens-. Juste après cela, le compte-à-rebours se lança, et Thor commença à dessiner quelques traits. Il fut alors surpris de se rendre compte à quel point le temps passait vite, dans ce genre de jeu. Cherchant encore comment il était censé représenter le titre fournit par Jarvis, il se dirigea vers la table et attrapa le verre que lui avait maladroitement servit Bruce quelques instants auparavant, et une fois avoir bu une gorgée, il retourna à son esquisse.

L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Comme lui aurait dit Tony, c'était le genre de douleur qui faisait du bien au moral. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il était soulagé d'avoir un minimum de culture midgardienne en matière de films… Ayant enfin trouvé son idée, il commença à tracer quelques traits, et à cet instant, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent, lançant toutes sortes de réponses, aussi improbables qu'elles soient.

-C'est quoi, ça, un étui à lunettes ?

-J'aurais plutôt dit des verres de whiskey, _dit Tony en faisant son maximum pour se concentrer sur le dessin. _Quoi que, plus ça avance, plus je ne comprends plus rien… J'ai l'impression que mes deux verres se sont brusquement transformés en une paire de jumelles, _marmonna-t-il_.

Thor se retourna et lui adressa un sourire, lui indiquant qu'il avait vu juste. Il commença ensuite à tracer les traits d'un homme au regard suspicieux tenant l'objet en question, et c'est environ trente secondes plus tard qu'Em trouva le titre du film dont il était question –« _Fenêtre sur cour_ »-, lorsqu'il eut achevé de dessiner une vitre à travers laquelle regardait son personnage. Il put alors retourner s'assoir en soufflant un bon coup, ayant bu trois bonnes gorgées d'alcool, ce qui n'était clairement pas suffisant pour l'achever.

Pendant que Tony désigna Steve comme étant le suivant, Thor se pencha vers les deux femmes, assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Il avait remarqué le nombre de verres vides étant posés devant elles, mais il voyait bien qu'elles étaient les plus « indemnes ». Contrairement à d'autres, elles avaient l'air en pleine possession de leurs moyens. S'il ne savait pas qu'elles avaient joué à ce jeu, il aurait pu penser qu'elles étaient sobres.

-J'ai l'impression que vous tenez mieux l'alcool que certains, _leur lança-t-il tandis que l'Avenger originel commença à essayer de dessiner ce qui ressemblait à une endive tout en ayant la mimique d'un artiste peintre._ Est-ce qu'il existe un programme spécial au SHIELD duquel Clint aurait été exclu, _poursuivit-il en se concentrant ensuite sur l'archer, qui s'était assis sur le haut du __dossier__ de son fauteuil afin d'avoir, selon lui, une « meilleure vision des choses »._

-Disons que c'est dans mes gènes, _lui répondit Natasha en souriant._ Et Em a eu de l'entrainement.

-Sinon, puis-je me permettre de te poser une question, _dit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns_.

-Je t'en prie.

-Puisque tu sais lire dans les pensées de chacune des personnes se trouvant ici, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas afin de deviner plus rapidement les mots donnés par Jarvis ?

-Ça serait beaucoup moins amusant. Et puis, les voir galérer à faire quelques traits seulement est assez drôle, surtout lorsque c'est au tour de Tony. En revanche, je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'infiltrer dans ton esprit pour deviner que le début ta soirée s'est bien moins passée qu'ici, je me trompe ? Mais je n'ai pas envie de te déprimer avec ça, alors si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça se comprend.

-Ce soir, j'ai juste envie de m'amuser et de décompresser. Mais il y a quelque chose qui m'inquiète un peu… Est-ce que Fury sait ce qui se trame ici ?

-S'il le savait, il nous aurait tous virés de la Tour, _s'exclama Sam en quittant sa place, en manquant de tomber car il avait lui aussi du mal à faire reconnaitre aux autres ce qu'il dessinait et avait donc bien consommé depuis le début du jeu_. Il nous aurait mis à pied… Et si Miss Potts était là, on aurait été jetés à la rue…

. . . . . . . .

La soirée était effectivement partie très loin. Aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, le propriétaire des lieux avait eu la merveilleuse idée de repousser canapés et fauteuils contre les murs de la grande pièce, jugeant que lui et les autres n'avaient plus assez de place. A la grande surprise de plusieurs, le plafond qui se trouvait au-dessus de leurs têtes s'était rétracté, leur permettant de se retrouver directement sous un toit de verre, un ciel dégagé et parsemé d'étoiles s'étendant au-dessus d'eux. Le milliardaire leur avait brièvement expliqué qu'il avait eu cette idée l'été précédent, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu eu l'occasion de voir le résultat.

Il s'était ensuite laissé glisser sur le sol avant de s'allonger sur celui-ci, le regard fixé vers le haut. D'autres l'avaient imité, étant à la fois épuisés mais aussi calmés après leurs activités. Certains, comme Bruce, Bobby, Sam et Clint avaient fini par s'endormir. Logan, lui, était partit sur le balcon du dernier étage afin d'allumer fumer tranquillement son cigare, ce qui laissait désormais Tony, Steve, Thor, Natasha et Em encore éveillés. L'Avenger originel était lui aussi étendu sur le sol, les bras soutenant sa tête, les yeux rivés vers les millions d'astres qui le dominaient depuis les cieux. Le dieu nordique était assis par terre, utilisant le rebord de l'un des canapés en guise d'appui.

-Dites… Je peux vous poser une question, _demanda Tony sans pour autant tourner la tête vers les autres. _Comment l'Univers a fait pour naitre de « rien » ? Rien du tout ? Et d'ailleurs, ça ressemble à quoi, « rien » ? Et s'il y a une vitesse du son et de la lumière, ça voudrait dire que l'on ne voit jamais rien en direct ? Comme si on était devant un programme qui a du retard à cause de notre cerveau ?

-C'est marrant, il se pose toujours des questions existentielles et intelligentes lorsqu'il a un peu trop bu, _lança Natasha._

-Et si en fait, nous étions coincés dans la Matrice depuis le début, _déclara alors Steve d'un ton légèrement angoissé_. Vous croyez que nous sommes tous contrôlés par des sortes d'entités cosmiques venant d'une autre planète ? Voir même d'une autre galaxie ?

-Si jamais c'était le cas, dis-toi qu'il y a des gens courageux qui se promènent dans l'espace afin de se débarrasser de ce genre de menaces, _lui répondit Em en ouvrant une bouteille d'eau_.

-Comme dans Star Wars ?

-Oui, si tu veux. Sauf qu'ils se font appeler les « Gardiens de la Galaxie ».

-En parlant de chefs-d'œuvre cinématographiques, _reprit Tony en plissant les yeux_. Est-ce que les hobbits n'auraient pas pu aller au Mordor en Uber ? Non parce que ça aurait été quand même vachement plus simple… Il y a beaucoup trop de questions que je me pose au sujet de ces longs-métrages pleins d'effets spéciaux… Si vous voulez mon avis, je crois que le célèbre Voldemort a mal tourné parce qu'on se foutait de sa gueule quand il était petit. Je suis sûr qu'il a été victimisé au collège à cause de son nez.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable que certains aillent se coucher, _lança Thor en souriant, lui et les deux femmes étant les seuls à encore tenir debout_.

-Pepper' risque de me tuer si elle découvre l'état dans lequel on a mis cette pièce, _soupira Tony en se passant les mains sur le visage, regrettant la réaction de la jeune femme à cause du désordre provoqué_. Je ne pense pas avoir envie de me faire éviscérer…

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se débrouillera pour ranger un minimum, _le rassura Natasha._

-En attendant, _poursuivit Em, _Steve et vous, vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir… Ou à la limite, escalader les canapés pour vous y installer le temps d'une nuit, que l'on puisse au moins rendre à cet endroit une allure « normale »…


	18. Feel on black days

**Feel on black days**-Soundgarden

* * *

_16 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-Vous savez faire du café ?

-Prenez-moi pour une enfant de cinq ans, tant que vous y êtes, _lui répondit-elle_. Vous savez qu'il est presque midi, et qu'autrement dit, votre charmante compagne ne va pas tarder à arriver en apportant avec elle le repas du jour, _ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une tasse remplie du breuvage foncé_. Si j'étais vous, j'essayerais d'avoir l'air… Présentable.

Tony baissa les yeux et examina rapidement sa tenue. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait comme problème avec son pantalon de jogging gris clair et son T-shirt délavé comportant des illustrations de _La guerre des Etoiles_, puis il se rappela dans la seconde qu'effectivement, il portait rarement quelque chose d'aussi peu acceptable. Mais s'étant couché tard la veille, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait choisi de porter en se réveillant, étant toujours un peu dans les vapes.

-Vous savez que c'était il y a deux semaines, la soirée ? Je ne pense pas qu'une gueule de bois puisse durer aussi longtemps… Mais si c'est le cas, j'imagine que vous n'allez pas tarder à entrer dans le prochain livre des records… Encore du café, _lui proposa-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait déjà fini le contenu de sa tasse_.

Il accepta et s'installa à la table qui les séparait en soupirant. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre exact de fois où lui et Steve les avaient remerciés, elle, Natasha et Thor pour le travail qu'ils avaient fait pendant qu'eux étant en train du subir les effets de l'alcool. Le lendemain matin, ceux qui s'étaient endormis dans la pièce avaient découvert que chaque chose avait retrouvé sa place -y compris les canapés sur lesquels ils s'étaient tous endormis, à leur grande surprise-. Rhodes était repassé, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de dégâts, avant de les prévenir qu'il avait fait en sorte que cela ne remonte pas aux oreilles de Pepper, ce qui avait énormément soulagé le milliardaire. Il n'avait pas eu envie de se faire sermonner par la rouquine, bien qu'elle aurait eu raison de les réprimander pour leur attitude peu mature.

-Et sinon… Ils partent quand, vos deux amis ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas leur présence, mais l'un deux a la fâcheuse de geler les conduits de cette Tour… Surtout lorsqu'il emprunte l'une des salles de bain. Et après, bonjour les dégâts des eaux.

-Je n'en sais rien, je crois qu'ils vont bientôt retourner au manoir. Après la soirée d'il y a deux semaines, j'ai donné des nouvelles de nous trois à Hank, justement. Il en a profité pour me signaler que c'était déjà suffisamment de travail sans moi, mais alors lorsqu'il manque plusieurs professeurs au lieu d'un… Si vous voulez être rassurer, vous ne les aurez plus très longtemps sur le dos…

-Oh, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Après tout, j'ai bien fini par m'habituer à vous, alors je pense être capable de supporter n'importe qui…

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Ils avaient cessé de se disputer à longueur de journée, mais ça ne les empêchait pas de se lancer quelques piques de temps à autre. Tony baissa la tête, plongeant son regard dans son café.

-Et sinon, d'autres nouvelles ?

-Nos derniers appels remontent au 4 février. Autrement dit, il y a un moment. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'inquiéter, c'est juste qu'en général, il ne se passe à peine qu'une semaine entre chaque appel. Mais les connaissant, ils doivent être plongés dans leur travail.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il faisait allusion aux recherches effectuées par Bruce. Elle lui répondit qu'il en était toujours au même point, mais qu'il se rapprochait quand même du but ce qui, en un sens, l'angoissait un peu. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, l'homme changea assez rapidement de sujet.

-Vous savez, j'en encore du mal à croire que vous, Natasha et Thor ayez pris l'initiative de ranger le bordel que nous avions fait… Je pense que c'était d'ailleurs la première fois que Steve buvait autant. En même temps, il n'a pas mon talent en dessin, ce qui se comprend…

-Vous n'étiez pas à plaindre non plus, croyez-moi, _lui lança-t-elle en se cachant derrière sa tasse, un sourire naissant sur son visage_.

-Il y aurait-il quelque chose que j'ai fait après la soirée, et que vous auriez oublié de mentionner, Beckmann ?

-A part le fait que vous ayez failli vous vomir dessus, je ne pense pas. Le lendemain matin, Bobby a été le premier levé, et comme vous devez probablement vous souvenir, Bruce était le dernier.

. . . . . . . .

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils dorment encore, ça doit faire près de quinze heures qu'ils se reposent_, lança le dieu nordique en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de deux femmes_. Vous pensez qu'on aurait dû les conduire jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives comme des enfants ?_

_-Avec eux, on y aurait passé la nuit, _lui répondit Em_. Et puis, nous n'allions quand même pas les réveiller alors qu'ils étaient tous plongés dans un sommeil profond… Dites, c'est moi, ou ils se sont relevés en pleine nuit pour poursuivre la soirée sans nous ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, on avait quand même jeté toutes les bouteilles vides, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant les trois objets cylindriques posés sur la table basse, dont un étant encore à moitié rempli.

-_Ah, ça ? Ne faites pas gaffe, c'est Logan qui les a rapportées vers cinq heures du matin, vu que Sam et moi, nous étions réveillés., _s'exclama Bobby en émergeant soudainement, de profondes cernes sous les yeux_. C'est vous qui avez tout rangé ? Dans mon souvenir, cette pièce était… Différente…_

_-Bobby, de la bière ? Au réveil ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ton paternel, pas le mien, c'est à toi de lui apprendre quelques règles de vie,_ lui dit-il en désignant le troisième X-Man, qui s'était assoupit dans un fauteuil._ Vous étiez venus nous réveiller, j'imagine ? _

_-A la base, c'était simplement pour voir s'il y avait des survivants, _lui répondit Natasha en s'approchant du canapé dans lequel était allongé Bruce, qui dormait à poings fermés, recouvert d'un plaid_. Mais il semblerait que plus d'une demi-journée de repos ne vous ai pas suffi, _poursuivit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du sofa, à proximité du scientifique.

_Em se dirigea vers Steve, qui venait de se retourner dans son sommeil, manquant de peu de tomber du divan sur lequel il était étendu. Thor, lui soupira, se demandant si la soirée de la veille était réellement une bonne idée, au vu des circonstances. Il se doutait qu'à leur réveil, les autres Avengers risqueraient de se sentir un peu nauséeux, et qu'ils se demanderaient forcément comment la pièce avait fait pour se ranger comme par magie. Il songea alors que Tony éprouverait un peu de culpabilité, puisqu'ils étaient chez lui._

_-Vingt._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Je parie vingt dollars que ce sera Steve qui sera le premier à s'excuser que nous ayons du tout ranger à leur place, _dit Em au dieu nordique. _Tony sera trop fier d'avoir battu notre Avenger originel au jeu de « l'Artiste » pour se préoccuper de l'état dans lequel ils avaient laissé la pièce avant de tomber comme des masses. _

_-Pari tenu. _

_Ils regardèrent ensuite simultanément en direction de l'espionne russe, qui observait silencieusement le scientifique du groupe se reposer. I. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Bobby se leva et commença à faire quelques pas en avant, manquant de trébucher sur l'arc de Clint, que l'archer avait laissé là sans y faire attention, la veille. Il rejoignit ensuite sa collègue professeure, et il lui murmura, en se penchant vers elle _

_-Dis donc, elle a l'air de vachement s'inquiéter pour lui, tu ne trouves pas ? _

_-Si j'étais toi, je ne m'aventurerais pas sur un terrain aussi dangereux, Bobby, _lui répondit-elle. _Et ne t'attends pas à recevoir la moindre information de ma part. Si tu désires en avoir, arranges-toi avec la concernée… _

_Il ne se fit pas prier et il décida d'aller à la rencontre de Natasha, qui tourna la tête vers lui en le voyant arriver. Elle retira aussitôt sa main de celle de Bruce et se redressa d'un geste vif, sous les regards amusés de Thor et Em, qui commençaient à apprécier la situation qui s'offrait à eux. _

_-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un cœur tendre qui se cacherait sous cette apparence de dure à cuire, agent Romanoff, _lui demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils, intéressé.

_-Tu es encore bourré. Si j'étais toi, je me recoucherais, le temps que les effets de tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité se dissipent, _Iceberg_. Premièrement, ça ne te regarde pas. Et ensuite, même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait important_, lui dit-elle tandis que son visage restait de marbre.

_-Je le savais… JE LE SAVAIS ! Alors comme ça, toi et Banner…_

_-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bobby, _s'indigna-t-elle en allant récupérer les trois bouteilles de bière afin de s'en débarrasser avant que Pepper ne rentre à la Tour pour une inspection de dernière minute. _Il n'y a rien entre nous. Fin de l'histoire._

_-Laisse-tomber, ce n'est pas difficile à deviner… Il n'y a peut-être rien entre vous… Enfin, pas encore, c'est ça ? Je parie qu'il n'en sait rien._

_Natasha alla vider le contenu de la troisième bouteille dans l'évier, fit couler l'eau du robinet afin qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre trace et elle se débarrassa des trois bouteilles en les jetant dans le sac poubelle qu'ils avaient déjà bien rempli en faisant du rangement. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes, elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque du X-Man, mais en redressant la tête, elle vit le regard d'Em posé sur elle. En y faisant attention, elle se rendit compte que Thor aussi l'observait silencieusement, un sourire amusé se lisant sur son visage. Le dieu nordique ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu la célèbre _Black Widow_ aussi gênée pour « si peu ». _

_-Il n'y a rien entre nous, Bobby. Jarvis saura te le confirmer, _finit-elle par dire en lançant au concerné un regard qui se voulait menaçant.

-_Nan, mais je te charriais… _

_Il alla ensuite se rassoir dans son fauteuil tandis qu'un peu plus loin, Clint émergea en émettant un grognement. Natasha rejoignit rapidement les deux autres, observant ce « triste » tableau d'une bande de super-héros complètement à la masse. _

. . . . . . . .

-Em ? Vous êtes toujours là ?

-Pardon ?

-Ah, vous êtes de retour, _lui lança Tony. _Vous aviez l'air totalement perdue dans vos esprits. Vous étiez en train de me raconter comment vous nous aviez retrouvés le lendemain matin, et après cette histoire de pari, vous avez arrêté de parler avant de commencer à fixer le vide… Que se passe-t-il, j'ai fait quelque chose d'encore plus déshonorant qu'à mon habitude ?

-Ah, non. Par contre, j'ai quand même gagné vingt dollars.

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, et toi, Sam ? Tu fais quoi, en général, pour t'occuper de tes journées ? Je me rends compte que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, _dit Em. _

-En général, rien de bien intéressant. Je fais partie de l'armée américaine, mais dernièrement, on ne m'appelle qu'en cas de force majeure, alors j'ai souvent du temps à tuer. Sauf lorsque les Avengers me contactent pour venir les aider à repousser des ennemis, quels qu'ils soient. Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de venir passer du temps ici, avec le groupe. C'est bien plus passionnant que de rester coincé dans un bureau, à recevoir les ordres de Rhodes, maintenant que je bosse avec lui… Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais ça fait du bien de ne rien faire, simplement profiter de son temps libre. Et toi ? J'ai appris que tu confectionnais toutes sortes gadgets et que tu étais même prof ?

-C'est exact. Ça fait quelques années que j'enseigne. J'ai commencé très tôt, bien plus tôt que dans les écoles dites « normales ». J'ai enseigné la robotique, les techniques de combats, la nanotechnologie… Bref, je me suis intéressée à tout. Et depuis que je suis arrivée ici, il est vrai que je passe pas mal de temps en labo.

-Et sinon, sans indiscrétion… J'ai essayé d'estimer, mais je me demande quel âge tu as, _lui demanda Sam après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau_.

-Ça, c'est compliqué, _lui répondit-elle. _Tu te souviens de ce qu'on t'a expliqué sur mon passé ? Eh bien quand j'ai été « retrouvée » par des adultes plus ou moins responsables, ceux-ci ont estimé que je devais avoir une douzaine d'année. Donc, si on calcule correctement, j'aurai trente-trois ans le vingt-cinq juillet, qui est la date de ma rencontre avec Logan. J'ai peut-être plus, peut-être moins, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça ne me perturbe pas plus que ça.

Tony se leva et alla se chercher une bouteille d'eau dans la cuisine avant de revenir s'assoir à la table où tout le monde était rassemblé. Pepper était de plus en plus présente à leurs repas, ce qui ravissait les Avengers que celle-ci puisse passer un peu plus de temps avec eux. Fury était également venu, mais il s'était enfermé dans un bureau afin de travailler, n'étant venu qu'à la demande des agents du SHILED, ceux-ci jugeant qu'il passait beaucoup trop de temps dans ses quelques derniers locaux souterrains.

-J'y pense, _s'exclama alors Em en quittant sa chaise, _j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser, _ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce durant une dizaine de secondes à peine, avant de revenir avec un sac en toile sombre, qu'elle déposa ensuite devant elle une fois arrivée à la table_. Je les ai terminés hier soir, _poursuivit-elle en ouvrant le sac_.

Elle sortit, un à un, plusieurs appareils qui étaient « familiers » aux Avengers et tendit le premier à Tony, celui-ci étant le plus proche d'elle.

-Ce sont des transmetteurs, _demanda-t-il, curieux_. Comme celui que vous avez utilisé il y a quelques temps lorsque vous parliez à Peter Quill ?

-C'est exact. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je trouverais un peu de temps pour en fabriquer, afin que chacun ait le sien ?

Elle en donna à Steve, Thor, Bruce, Sam et également Pepper, qui se mirent à les étudier de près, intrigués.

-Tasha, Clint, Bobby et Logan ont déjà les leurs, vu que je les connais depuis un moment, _lança la jeune femme, tandis que les quatre concernés montrèrent aux autres leurs propres engins._ Il s'accroche autour du poignet, mais il y a une fonction plus pratique que l'on utilise surtout sur le terrain. C'est un peu comme une sorte d'oreillette, ce qui permet à tout le monde de rester en contact, et l'avantage est que les transmissions entre deux personnes peuvent se faire depuis n'importe où, comme vous avez pu le constater avec Quill.

-Même si je suis à Asgard, _demanda Thor._

-Même si tu es sur Asgard, _confirma-t-elle_. Disons que ce sont des talkies-walkies à longue portée. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous être utile, parce qu'en général, on reste rarement côte à côte lorsque l'on se bat. J'en construit beaucoup de ces trucs-là pour les X-Men, alors ça n'a pas été compliqué d'en faire quelques-uns de plus.

-Merci, Beckmann, _la remercia simplement Tony en esquissant un sourire, auquel elle répondit, avant de baisser la tête en soupirant_.

. . . . . . . .

Rassemblés dans le salon, Avengers et X-Men parlaient tranquillement, de _manière civilisée_, de tout et de rien. Ils se posaient beaucoup de questions sur les Radjlacks et HYDRA, qui ne les avait plus attaqués depuis l'affront entre Tony et Em, ce qui les inquiétait. En général, ils profitaient des instants de faiblesse du camp adverse pour lancer une offensive, mais ils avaient comme disparu de la surface de la Terre, ne donnant plus signe de vie.

Bruce avait paru un peu nerveux durant la soirée, et il avait demandé à Natasha de l'accompagner dans une pièce voisine, là où ils pourraient parler tranquillement. Tandis que Bobby avait lancé à l'espionne russe un regard amusé, Em, elle, sentait qu'il y avait peut-être un problème. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, le scientifique emmena la jeune femme un peu plus loin, vers son bureau, où étaient entreposées des piles et des piles de dossiers. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs qu'il avait fermés avant de se diriger vers la salle à manger quelques heures plus tôt, puis il en sortit une analyse de quelques feuilles et lui tendit l'ensemble, les mains tremblantes, avant de l'inviter à s'assoir. Il fit de même et la regarda ouvrir prudemment le livret qui lui avait été remis, se demandant pourquoi il était dans cet état depuis quelques heures.

-Ce sont les résultats des analyses d'ADN. J'ai pu obtenir des noms.

-Mais, c'est génial, _s'exclama l'espionne russe en lui sautant au cou -malgré elle-, tout sourire_. Je savais que tu y arriverais, et… Em en sera ravi. C'est incroyable, ce que tu as fait pour elle, Bruce, et…

\- Nat… Tu devrais… Regarder le dossier avant de… Te montrer aussi joyeuse.

Sa joie retomba brusquement, et elle se remit à lire entre les lignes des pages avec attention, cherchant à savoir ce qui clochait selon le scientifique. Après une dizaine de seconde, elle fronça les sourcils et approcha le dossier de ses yeux, craignant d'avoir mal lu. Elle entrouvrit alors légèrement la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge durant quelques instants, celle-ci étant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle redressa ensuite la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Bruce, qui affichait une mine perturbée.

-Tu… Il y a dû avoir une erreur quelque part, même minime, mais ce n'est pas possible. Refais les tests.

-Natasha, j'ai les résultats depuis près de deux semaines. Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je les ai refaits trois fois, justement, afin d'être sûr que je ne m'étais pas trompé, car c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit lorsque j'ai obtenu des réponses. J'ai cru que c'était une simple erreur de ma part, mais on ne fait pas la même erreur trois fois de suite.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir et ferma les yeux, avant de passer sa main sur le visage. Elle demeura silencieuse durant quelques instants, ne sachant trop quoi dire. D'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, Bruce s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et lui offrit une brève étreinte. Après cela, elle rouvrit les yeux et les reposa sur le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains crispées. Ils pensaient à la même chose, mais aucun des deux ne savait par où commencer.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, _demanda la scientifique en regardant à son tour le paquet de feuilles_.

-Ce qu'on fait ? Lui dire serait la chose la plus censée et normale à faire, surtout après avoir passé tant d'années à ignorer d'où elle venait. Elle mérite de savoir, c'est une information capitale.

-… Mais quelque chose au fond de toi te retient de le faire, n'est-ce pas, _poursuivit Bruce en croisant le regard de Natasha_. J'ai la même impression, et pourtant… Il faudra bien qu'elle sache, non ? A un moment où un autre, elle finira par découvrir la vérité, et si elle ne vient pas de nous, j'ai peur que les choses ne se mettent à dégénérer. Alors ce que je te propose, c'est que…. Qu'on prenne quelques jours pour y réfléchir, trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet sans faire de vague, et éviter de provoquer… Une panique monumentale ?

-C'est ma plus vieille amie. La première que je n'ai jamais eue, au même stade que Clint. On ne s'est jamais rien caché -sauf la fois où elle a volontairement oublié de me dire que la _Tour Stark_ était devenue une sorte de refuge pour elle-. Ça ne serait pas lui mentir d'attendre un peu avant de lui dire, mais en un sens, j'ai l'impression de commettre une trahison.

-… Que veux-tu faire ?

-… La meilleure solution est de suivre ton idée. On va attendre quelques temps, mais pas trop. On ne peut pas lui annoncer quelque chose de tel comme ça, sans prévenir, il faut qu'on l'y prépare. Tu sais, pendant des années, je me suis imaginé la réaction qu'elle aurait le jour où elle retrouverait sa véritable famille. Mais maintenant que je sais… Je suis totalement déroutée, et je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont elle réagira lorsqu'elle saura.

-Seule l'avenir nous le dira. A moins qu'il ne nous file entre les doigts à cause des menaces alentours…

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux. Les regards parlaient d'eux-mêmes, et dans ce cas précis, ils étaient chargés de paroles et d'émotions en tous genres.

. . . . . . . .

-Non mais sérieusement, qui a réellement eu une enfance normale ici, _lança Tony, à la suite d'une longue série de phrases concernant les différents passés des Avengers et des X-Men_. J'ai l'impression que dès notre naissance, l'Univers a jugé que l'on méritait de s'en prendre plein la gueule. Vous, par exemple, _poursuivit-il en désignant Logan, qui était encore sur le point d'allumer un cigare à l'intérieur_. On sait déjà que vous faites partie des X-Men les plus doués et respectables qui soit, mais d'où venez-vous ? Comment le grand Wolverine a-t-il grandi et évolué dans ce monde à la con ?

-Question enfance, je n'ai pas été spécialement gâté non plus. Si je me fais appeler « Logan », c'est parce que pendant des années, je n'ai pas trop su qui j'étais à cause d'une série d'expériences qui m'ont fournies mes pouvoirs de guérison quasi-instantanée. Mais avec le temps, ma mémoire est lentement revenue. Pour faire court, j'ai grandi dans une sorte de chalet au beau milieu d'une forêt dense avec des parents assez sympathiques, mais qui m'ont quand même balancé dans un orphelinat quand j'avais onze ans. Puis j'ai grandi, et en devenant adulte, j'ai enchaîné un tas de métiers barman, aventurier, videur, militaire, agent gouvernemental, espion, mineur, et pour finir, protecteur de ceux dans le besoin, si l'on peut salifier ça de boulot.

-Je vois. Et vous, _Iceberg_ ?

-Moi, c'est un petit peu moins passionnant, _lui répondit-il_. Je suis né en tant que « Robert Drake », dans une famille charmante, avec des parents aimants et attentionnés. Jusqu'au jour où ils ont découvert que j'étais plus qu'un simple humain. Si je n'étais pas parti de mon plein gré, j'aurais probablement fini par être chassé de chez moi une fois majeur… Ils avaient beau se montrer adorables et parfaits quand Clint venait chez nous, c'était différent lorsqu'il s'en allait. Ils se renfermaient dans leur bulle, et je me retrouvais seul assez facilement. A quinze ans, je suis parti, et j'ai vagabondé. J'ai passé un peu de temps au manoir de manière occasionnelle, et puis maintenant, j'enseigne un peu, moi aussi. Quand je pense que certains élèves sont plus vieux que moi…

-Sérieusement, _s'exclama Tony, étonné_.

-Les pouvoirs d'un mutant sont assez variables, ils n'arrivent pas au même moment chez tout le monde. Le plus vieil élève que j'ai eu avait quarante-sept ans, et c'était un homme qui possédait une vision à rayons X remarquable. Depuis, il a eu son diplôme et est retourné à sa petite vie normale et tranquille, où il exerce son travaille de pharmacien sans trop se faire de soucis. Nos élèves peuvent avoir tous les âges, _poursuivit Em_. Les jumeaux ont vingt-cinq ans, Tornade vingt-quatre, Scott vingt et un et Kitty aura dix-neuf ans en septembre.

-Exact, tout est très varié. Mais devenir prof m'a permis de faire une croix sur des parents qui ne m'ont jamais vraiment accepté, et j'ai fini par me faire une nouvelle famille au sein des X-Men. Quelqu'un d'autre pour parler de son passé ?

-Je me suis pris une balle perdue dans le bras droit sur un terrain vague quand j'avais treize ans, _dit Sam_.

-J'ai été rejeté parce que je n'étais pas aussi fort que les autres étant plus jeune, _enchaina Steve_. Et j'ai dormi pendant plusieurs décennies sous la glace.

-Il a fallu que je subisse la présence d'un père alcoolique et d'une mère indifférente pendant des années avant de me retrouver chez un oncle vraiment cinglé pendant deux semaines, puis il m'a balancé dans un orphelinat quand il en a eu marre, _poursuivit Clint_. Ça n'a pas été la joie tous les jours à la maison.

-Ma petite sœur est morte à l'âge de huit ans dans un accident de voiture, _murmura Tony en serrant fermement son verre entre ses doigts crispés_. Mais chaque jour, j'ai l'impression d'aller un petit peu mieux.

-… Je ne me souviens même plus de mon enfance, _dit Em en soupirant, le regard dans le vide_.

Il y eu un temps de silence, puis

-J'avais un frère, adopté et légèrement psychotique qui a tenté de réduire la Terre en cendres parce qu'il s'ennuyait, _lança brusquement Thor, le regard sombre_.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le dieu nordique, puis, après s'être tous dévisagés durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, ils se mirent à rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Probablement parce qu'ils avaient tous quelque chose en commun qui les unissait.

-Je crois que nous avons un gagnant, _lança Pepper_. Mais je trouve qu'avec tout ce que vous avez traversé et ce que vous êtes devenus aujourd'hui… Vous êtes des personnes remarquables. J'ignore comment se porterait le monde sans vous pour le sauver…

Tandis qu'Em rejoignit Thor, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule -car elle savait que le sujet « Loki » était toujours aussi sensible-, les deux Avengers manquants firent leur apparition dans la pièce, l'air plus détendu qu'à leur départ. Ils se joignirent au groupe, leur disant que ce n'était qu'une question de formules chimiques à retravailler, et que ce n'était pas très important.

-Nous étions justement en train d'expliquer à quel point nos enfances avaient été merdiques, _s'exclama Tony à leur adresse en quittant son fauteuil_. C'est fou comme ça peut réunir les gens d'avoir si mal commencé sa vie… On ne serait probablement pas réunis ici aujourd'hui pour en parler si ça n'avait pas eu lieu. Si ça se trouve, nous aurions des vocations totalement différentes.

-Je vous vois bien en agent d'entretien, _lui lança Logan_. Avec une combinaison grise et un balai.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, l'agent d'entretien, _répliqua le milliardaire_.

Le X-Man n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisqu'une sonnerie se mit à retentir dans la pièce, faisant ainsi en sorte que tout le monde se taise. En recherchant la provenance de ce bruit, ils virent Em sortir son téléphone portable de sa poche.

-Vidéo-conférence. Ça vient du manoir, _dit-elle à l'assemblée. _Tony, je peux balancer l'image sur l'écran, _demanda-t-elle en désignant la grande plaque de verre accrochée au mur lui faisant face_.

Il acquiesça et elle se mit à effectuer quelques manipulations sur l'appareil, puis les deux engins furent connectés et ils purent voir une adresse IP s'afficher sous leurs yeux. Lorsque la jeune femme appuya sur la touche « accepter l'appel », ils durent attendre quelques instants que la communication se fasse, à cause d'un problème du réseau du côté de celui ou celle qui les appelait.  
Et enfin, une image apparut. En se tournant vers Em, Tony se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait à cause de la façon dont elle regardait l'écran. Il remarqua que la même once d'inquiétude habitait Logan et Bobby. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et firent quelques pas en avant, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de leur collègue.

Ils voyaient, en face d'eux, une pièce vide, dont les néons grésillaient. L'image était de temps à autre coupée d'un mouvement saccadé. Le son était totalement aléatoire et l'endroit avait l'air d'avoir été un peu remué, si on en croyait les nombreuses feuilles étalées sur le sol, sans parler des appareils scientifiques qui paraissaient assez mal en point. En quelques mots, le laboratoire de Hank n'avait rien de le pièce soigneusement rangée et correctement organisée qu'elle était d'habitude.

-C'est quoi, ce bordel, _murmura Clint, connaissant lui aussi l'endroit_.

Puis, après quelques secondes, une silhouette fit son apparition en venant de la gauche et s'installa sur la chaise de bureau. Elle paraissait paniquée, angoissée, et elle ne regarda pas tout de suite la caméra qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à parler, mais le son mit un moment avant de revenir, la connexion étant vraiment mauvaise.

-_A…ô ? E.. u.. en… en ? _

Em s'avança, la panique la gagnant petit à petit.

-_Em ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu m'entends !_

-Kitty ? Kitty, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, _lui demanda-t-elle_. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au labo, et où est Hank ? Il n'y a que lui qui sait configurer les appels depuis l'ordinateur central…

-_J'ai dû trafiquer les câbles pour te contacter parce qu'il l'avait verrouillé_, lui répondit-elle_. Je ne devrais pas être ici, il ne voulait pas que l'on vienne vous en parler. _

_-_Hey, calme-toi, _lui dit Em, voyant que la plus jeune semblait être au bord d'une crise de nerfs_. Explique-nous ce qui s'est passé, et pourquoi Hank t'aurais interdit de nous appeler… Il y a eu un problème au manoir, quelqu'un est blessé ?

-_Hier, avec Scott, Peter, Wanda, Ororo et Kurt, nous… Nous voulions simplement aller nous promener en ville, en nous avions eu l'accord du professeur Xavier, car en plus de s'être assuré que personne n'était en mesure de savoir que nous étions de sortie, il nous avait assigné deux « gardes du corps » afin d'assurer notre sécurité. Je ne sais pas comment __ils__ ont fait pour apprendre que nous étions à l'extérieur…_

_-_Kitty, tu es blessée, _demanda alors Bobby en s'avançant un peu plus de l'écran. _C'est moi où tu es couverte de sang ?

-_Ce n'est pas le mien, j'ai eu de la chance, _lui répondit-elle, tandis que son regard trahissait son angoisse_. Ecoutez… Des Radjlacks nous sont tombés dessus par surprise, et ils n'étaient pas seuls cette fois… Il y avait toute une armée de robots qui s'est jetée sur nous sans que nous sachions d'où ils venaient… On s'est battus comme on a pu, mais les deux agents qui nous accompagnaient y ont laissé la vie, alors on s'est enfuis pour revenir ici le plus rapidement possible… Si le labo est dans cet état, c'est parce qu'Hank a dû se dépêcher de soigner Ororo, qui avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang, et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tout ranger à chaque fois…_

Em regardait l'écran avec horreur. Jamais les Radjlacks ne s'en prenaient à des mutants aussi jeunes, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient protégés. Elle vit alors Kitty se retourner brusquement, ayant entendu du bruit derrière elle, mais elle fut apparemment soulagée de découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Scott_._

_-Hank ne va pas tarder à revenir… Em, je suis désolé, on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu mais ils étaient trop nombreux…_

-Kurt et Ororo, _demanda Logan_. Leur état ?

-_Ça va, ils seront sur pied d'ici quelques jours… Mais on aurait dit que ces monstres avaient une raison bien précise de s'en prendre à nous, ils refusaient de nous laisser tranquilles. Avec Kitty, on a dû ramener Ororo en urgence pendant que Kurt assurait nos arrières, mais quand d'autres mutants plus expérimentés se sont rendus en ville afin d'aller démolir nos ennemis, ceux-ci avaient disparu… On a voulu vous appeler immédiatement pour vous prévenir, mais… Charles nous l'a interdit…_

_-_Pourquoi ferait-il ça, nous sommes autant concernés que vous dans cette affaire, _lui dit Em, étonnée du comportement du propriétaire du manoir. _

Kitty fondit alors en larmes, et Scott passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Les trois X-Men voyaient bien que les jeunes étaient encore sous le choc à cause de ce qui s'était passé, mais ils voyaient bien que les deux ne leurs disaient pas tout.

-_Je suis désolée, _répéta Kitty en essayant rapidement ses larmes_. Mais les Radjlacks… Ils ont… _

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à continuer, ce fut Scott qui, après un soupir, reprit sa phrase, jugeant que les autres méritaient de savoir la vérité.

-_Ils ont emmené Wanda et Peter._


	19. I swear

**I swear**-All4One

* * *

_16 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

La communication vidéo s'était coupée peu de temps après l'annonce de Scott. Après cela, ils avaient vainement tenté de les recontacter, lui et Kitty, mais n'eurent aucune réponse. Pendant quelques instants, personne n'avait su quoi dire, encore sous le choc. Ils s'étaient tous regardés en tentant de comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé. Puis, brusquement, Em s'était retournée et avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, et les autres l'avaient regardée faire sans savoir comment réagir. Bobby avait dû trouver appuis sur le dossier de l'un des fauteuils, tandis que Natasha et Clint avaient échangé un regard horrifié.

Tony avait mis quelques instants avant de réagir. Sans dire un mot, il avait emprunté le même chemin que la jeune femme afin de la rejoindre, où qu'elle soit partie. Il quitta la salle de séjour, ignorant Pepper' qui l'appelait, et se mit à chercher sa collègue. Il la retrouva quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, dans son bureau, en train de préparer un sac. Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait agir de la sorte, mais il savait qu'au fond, il ne pouvait pas la laisser agir. Têtue comme elle était, il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Seulement, quelque chose au fond de lui ne cessait de lui répéter de l'en dissuader, quoi qu'il arrive.

Pendant un instant, il hésita Il ne savait pas si venir lui parler à ce moment était la meilleure idée qu'il ait pu avoir. Il avait compris, dès le début, que les élèves de la jeune femme comptaient énormément pour elle, et qu'elle aurait été capable de donner sa vie pour eux. Tout comme il l'aurait fait avec Madison s'il avait pu avoir le choix. Elle avait beau avoir remarqué la présence du milliardaire à ses côtés, la mutante de broncha pas et se contenta de faire comme s'il n'était pas là.

-Beckmann, qu'est-ce que vous faites, _lui demanda-t-il, tandis qu'elle chargea une arme à feu avant de la ranger dans le sac_.

-Il est hors de question que je les laisse se débrouiller seuls, Stark. HYDRA a Wanda et Peter, et je ne peux pas les laisser entre leurs mains, c'est… Ils ne s'en sortiront pas sans moi.

-Et donc, vous comptez juste vous jeter tête baissée là-bas, sans le moindre renfort ? Je ne vous laisserai pas y aller sans que vous ayez un minimum réfléchi. Et en plus, nous ignorons où ils ont été emmenés.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, _lança-t-elle sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers lui, continuant de préparer ses affaires, désirant partir à la recherche des deux mutants._ Ça ne fait rien. Je saurai me débrouiller sans qui que ce soit à mes côtés…

-Em, écoutez-moi, je…

-Non, vous écoutez-moi ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas ? C'est à cause de moi qu'ils ont été enlevés ! Decker me traque depuis des années, et il sait qu'il est incapable de m'atteindre directement, alors… Il est prêt à tout pour faire de moi une arme, Tony, et c'est pour cela qu'il retient les jumeaux prisonniers. Il va s'en prendre à eux simplement parce que j'ai résisté… Si je m'étais rendue la dernière fois, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, alors si c'est la seule solution pour les sauver, je le ferai !

Elle avait posé ce qu'elle tenait, et ses mains tremblaient énormément. Le milliardaire voyait la terreur et la rage qui animaient son regard, et il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Elle passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux et tourna le dos à Tony en soupirant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Charles tenait à leur cacher quelque chose de tel, à Logan, Bobby et elle. Sur tous les mutants, elle était probablement la personne la plus concernée par les agissements d'HYDRA. Sa colère augmentait dangereusement, au point que si elle avait été incapable de la contenir, elle aurait probablement fait enflammer tout l'étage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, souhaitant au plus profond d'elle que tout cela soit irréel.  
Elle fut surprise de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule, l'invitant à se retourner. Elle fit alors face à Tony, qui la regardait d'un air profondément désolé. Il posa sa seconde main sur l'autre épaule et la regarda dans les yeux avec bienveillance, et lui dit d'une voix au ton posé mais dont les légers tremblements trahissaient son inquiétude :

-Ce n'est en rien votre faute. Si nous devions désigner un coupable, ça serait Decker et seulement lui. Nous retrouverons les jumeaux, Em, je vous en fais la promesse. Nous les sortirons de là, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Mais il est absolument hors de question que vous vous y rendiez seule. Je refuse de laisser quoi que ce soit vous arriver, d'accord ?

D'un geste chaleureux, il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras afin de la rassurer, car elle tremblait toujours autant. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en fermant les yeux, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu que quelque chose d'aussi atroce n'arrive pour qu'ils ne finissent enfin par s'accepter. Elle eut alors l'impression d'être en sécurité, comme elle l'avait été lorsqu'elle était jeune et que Logan la prenait dans ses bras après l'un de ses cauchemars concernant les expériences menées par HYDRA.

-S'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit…

-Il ne leur arrivera rien, _la coupa Tony_. Nous les retrouverons et nous les ramènerons. HYDRA payera pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait. Nous avons tous quelque chose à régler avec ces salauds, et ils finiront par disparaitre, même si ça doit nous prendre encore plusieurs mois. Nous serons aux premières loges pour assister à leur chute.

-Peter et Wanda sont… Ils sont comme ma famille, des frère et sœur, tout comme je considère Logan comme mon père… Je ferais n'importe quoi pour eux. Quelles que soient les conséquences. Parce qu'ils sont tout pour moi.

Ils restèrent proches encore quelques instants puis ils se séparèrent, et Em le remercia d'être là. Après s'être un peu calmée, il l'incita à la suivre afin qu'ils retournent dans la salle où les autres les attendaient sûrement. Elle laissa son sac derrière elle en attendant et suivi le milliardaire, qui marchait déjà en direction de la salle de séjour, mais attendant qu'elle soit là pour aller ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint, il fit tourner la poignée et ils entrèrent dans la grande pièce où les Avengers et X-Men avaient déjà commencé à mettre en œuvre des plans de secours. Tous semblèrent soulagés par la réapparition des deux Avengers manquants.

-Nous savons qu'ils ont disparu hier, dans la matinée, ce qui signifie qu'ils peuvent se trouver n'importe où sur Terre à l'heure qu'il est, _dit Steve, appuyé contre un mur_.

-Non, pas n'importe où, _lui dit Em en s'avançant_. A vrai dire, je pense savoir exactement où ils se trouvent.

-Comment ça ?

-Decker veut me mettre la main dessus. Il sait quel est l'endroit auquel je penserais en premier s'il devait retenir quelqu'un prisonnier. Seulement, il s'attend à ce que je m'y rende seule, que je tombe dans l'un des nombreux pièges qu'il a l'habitude de mettre en place. Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous attirer plus de problèmes que maintenant, _poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à l'assemblée_, et j'ai déjà du mal à comprendre pourquoi Tony a accepté de me suivre dans une mission pareille.

-Il n'y a aucune question à se poser, _répliqua Natasha, _on t'accompagne. HYDRA ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, si facilement. Où penses-tu qu'ils auraient été emmenés, sachant qu'ils sont des bases un peu partout depuis quelques années ?

-Là où il se sont amusés avec mon cerveau, il y a vingt-trois ans. Avant que je ne m'échappe et que je parvienne à gagner les Etats-Unis, _lui répondit-elle tout en s'approchant de l'espionne russe_. Il veut, en quelques sortes, « boucler la boucle » en m'attirant dans la base principale, qui se trouve dissimulée sous des terrains forestiers en Sokovie, en Europe de l'Est. Peut-on préparer un vaisseau ?

-Le Quinjet sera trop petit, je vais aller préparer l'autre, et aller m'assurer que les moteurs fonctionnent convenablement, _lui répondit Bruce en s'en allant, celui-ci commençant à être lui aussi gagné par l'inquiétude et la complexité de la situation qui s'offrait à eux. _Tony, il faudrait appeler Rhodes, il saura nous dissimuler des satellites, il ne faudrait pas que l'on se fasse coincer par l'armée en chemin, _poursuivit-il en quittant la pièce, suivi de Sam qui souhaitait lui venir en aide._

Tandis que le milliardaire s'empara de son téléphone afin de composer le numéro de James, celui d'Em se remit à vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le sortit d'un geste vif, se demandant qui lui avait envoyé un message, surtout à un tel moment.

-C'est Kitty, _lança la jeune femme, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur elle_. Elle explique que tout va bien, mais qu'ils ont dû couper la communication parce qu'Hank revenait et qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de nous informer, lui et Charles jugeant que l'on serait trop perturbés par les événements à cause… De nos antécédents avec HYDRA.

-Et puis quoi encore, _grogna Logan_, ce n'est pas comme si ces cinglés cherchaient à nous faire la peau en permanence…

-En un sens, ça peut se comprendre. Est-ce que Kitty dit autre chose, _demanda ensuite Bobby, inquiet_.

-Oui. Apparemment, elle et Scott ont quand même été surpris par Raven en quittant le laboratoire, lorsqu'ils se redirigeaient vers l'infirmerie, afin de rejoindre Tornade. Mais il semblerait qu'ils aient eu de la chance, puisqu'elle ne les a pas « dénoncés » à Charles. Elle n'a pas trop compris pourquoi celui-ci voulait nous tenir à l'écart, alors elle les a aidés et n'a rien dit. En plus, il parait qu'ils nous aient envoyé quelqu'un qui devrait arriver d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, _poursuivit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _

-Et elle ne dit pas qui ?

-Non. Peut-être qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un intercepte nos messages, ce qui est déjà arrivé. En attendant, nous allons devoir nous préparer à embarquer. Dès que notre allié pour l'instant « mystère » sera là, nous décollerons. Si Raven a pris la peine de nous envoyer quelqu'un, c'est que nous en aurons besoin.

-Rhodey est en bas, il avait prévu de venir voir si tout allait bien quand il a reçu mon message, _dit alors Tony en rangeant son téléphone_. Allez vous préparer pendant que je lui expose la situation. Nous manquons de temps, et plus nous attendrons, plus les choses risquent de s'envenimer, mais d'ici vingt minutes, nous serons dans les airs. Steve, les armes sont au dix-huitième, tu sais où est la clé. Natasha, Clint, vous devriez aller voir si Bruce et Sam s'en sortent au niveau des réglages de l'appareil. Thor, il faudrait que tu emballes ce qu'il y a sur la table du dix-neuvième et que tu le mettes dans le vaisseau. Ça peut paraitre étrange, mais j'ai eu une idée. Et Pepper…

Il marqua une pause, tandis qu'autour de lui, les Avengers désignés se mettaient au travail et allaient là où le milliardaire leur avait demandé de se rendre sans poser de questions, ayant confiance en lui. Bobby et Logan s'en allèrent eux aussi, jugeant qu'il était grand temps pour eux de se préparer.

-Je veux que tu restes à la Tour pendant que nous serons partis, _lui dit-il en prenant les mains de la jeune femme_. Tu ne sortiras que si je te le dis, d'accord ? Tu seras en sécurité ici, les systèmes de défense s'activeront une fois que nous nous en irons. Nous pourrons rester en contact grâce aux transmetteurs, alors si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas. Je vais aller rejoindre James dans le hall, je serais de retour dans pas longtemps, _ajouta-t-il en se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait au couloir où se trouvaient l'ascenseur et des escaliers_.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, il ne resta donc que Pepper' et Em dans la pièce. Elles se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis ce fut la jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui se lança la première, en rejoignant l'Avenger/X-Man :

-J'espère que tout ira bien. Promettez-moi de revenir entier.

-C'est promis, et… je garderai un œil sur Tony, _ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller à son tour afin d'aller rassembler les quelques affaires qui lui manquaient avant de quitter la Tour_.

. . . . . . . .

-Comment ça, tu décolles pour la Sokovie dans moins d'une demi-heure, _lança Rhodes, surpris_. Tu ne voyages jamais sans y avoir longuement réfléchi avant, et j'apprends que tu pars pour l'Europe de l'Est ?

-Rhodey, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Vraiment. Est-ce que tu penses être en mesure de nous cacher des radars utilisés par l'armée à l'allée et au retour ? Nous risquerions d'avoir des problèmes si nous nous faisions repérer. Et tu sais que je ne te demanderais pas de m'aider si ça n'était pas réellement important.

-J'imagine que je peux arranger ça. Mais qu'en penses Nick Fury ? Ne devrait-il pas superviser votre « voyage », _demanda-t-il en regardant son ami, qui commençait à détourner le regard_. Et ne me dis surtout pas que vous ne l'avez pas mis au courant, car ça serait probablement l'une de vos plus grosses erreurs.

-Si tu l'appelles, nous aurons des ennuis. Plus que nous en avons déjà. Une fois que nous serons partis et en train de survoler l'Atlantique, tu feras ce que tu veux, mais ne nous empêche pas de partir. Je ne laisserai pas ces deux gosses se faire torturer par HYDRA, personne ne mérite cela, tu comprends ?

-Bien sûr, Tony, _le rassura son ami_. Le problème est que je ne serai en mesure de vous dissimuler de l'armée que de l'intérieur du vaisseau, alors à moins que tu aies un moyen pour que je me retrouve à deux endroits à la fois, je vous accompagne en Sokovie. Et puis qui sait, vous aurez peut-être besoin de mon aide sur place, _ajouta-t-il en lui faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule_. Mais si, comme tu as dit, le temps est compté, nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant au lieu de trainer dans ce couloir à discuter « informatique » et « logistique ».

Les deux hommes s'étaient compris. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers l'ascenseur, dont les portes s'ouvrirent lorsque le milliardaire appuya sur le bouton. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony demanda à haute voix de préparer son armure ainsi que celle de James au même niveau que celui à l'appareil les attendait. L'intelligence artificielle lui confirma que Pepper' avait pris l'initiative de demander en premier, ce qui n'était donc plus à faire. Le milliardaire pensa alors à elle, tout en espérant qu'elle l'écouterait et qu'elle resterait à l'abris dans la Tour jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent de leur mission de secours. Il la connaissait, en savait qu'en général, elle prenait tous les types de menaces au sérieux. Il était donc un peu plus rassuré à l'idée de devoir la laisser seule dans le bâtiment.

Lorsque l'ascenseur fut arrivé au dernier étage, les deux hommes sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la plateforme extérieure de décollage et d'atterrissage de la Tour, où le vaisseau les attendait déjà. Ils y retrouvèrent Natasha, Clint, Bobby et Logan, qui avaient déjà eu l'occasion de se changer. Les deux agents du SHIELD portaient leurs tenues de combat habituelles, et Tony découvrit pour la première fois « l'uniforme » officiel des X-Men, que revêtaient les deux autres individus. Leurs vêtements de tous les jours s'étaient transformées en « combinaisons » à la fois simple et attirant l'œil. C'était un ensemble noir, un « X » était visible sur le torse, ainsi que sur la boucle de la ceinture, et le milliardaire remarqua également que leurs paires de baskets avaient été troquées contre des chaussures de cuir sombres. Tony se devait de l'admettre il était impressionné.

-Pas mal, _commenta-t-il_. Et chez les X-Men, vous avez tous cette même tenue ?

-C'est l'ensemble de base du groupe, _lui répondit Bobby en embarquant dans l'appareil par l'arrière_. Chacun a une tenue qui lui est propre, personnalisée, mais on ne s'en sert que très rarement. Question pratique et uniformité. Mais nos costumes persos sont quand même pas mal, selon moi.

Les autres suivirent et découvrirent que Steve, Thor et Em les y attendaient déjà. L'Avenger originel avait lui aussi enfilé sa fameuse tenue qui faisait de lui « Captain America ». Le dieu nordique avait fait apparaitre le Mjolnir, -et quelques éclairs plus tard-, il avait lui aussi revêtu sa tenue de combat asgardienne. Quant à Em, elle portait elle aussi l'uniforme des X-Men, et elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux sombres en une queue-de-cheval. Tony la regarda préparer des armes qu'elle passa ensuite à Natasha. Ses gestes semblaient mécaniques, car elle avait l'habitude de le faire. L'homme se mit à penser à l'enfance de la jeune femme, et au fait qu'HYDRA -Decker en particulier- avait voulu en faire une véritable machine à tuer. Après avoir chassé l'image du savant-fou de ses pensées, il regarda la main droite de sa collègue, qui reflétait les lumières intérieures du vaisseau à cause du côté métallique de celle-ci.

-Je ne me cacherai plus, _lui lança-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur sa main droite, ce à quoi Tony comprit qu'elle avait lu dans son esprit_. Ils ont beau m'avoir totalement détruite, je leur ferai regretter de s'en être pris à des personnes qui me sont chères.

Il acquiesça et rejoignit Bruce aux commandes, qui configurait quelques derniers paramètres, tandis que Sam, à ses côtés, s'assurait que les systèmes de défense étaient opérationnels en cas d'attaque ennemie. Bruce expliqua au milliardaire qu'ils étaient prêts à décoller, et qu'il n'attendait que les ordres du propriétaire du vaisseau, ainsi que la venue de leur allié « mystère ». Derrière eux, les Avengers et les X-men embarquèrent, mais attendant toujours une personne supplémentaire, il ne ferma pas derrière eux. Puis, un « bip » sonore se fit entendre, ce qui attira l'attention de l'homme aux commandes, qui se mit à examiner le tableau de bord, cherchant une quelconque anomalie, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Jarvis ne s'élève dans les airs.

-_Demande d'autorisation d'atterrissage. Numéro d'identification : 37-85-52-91-74. _

Tony se tourna vers les personnes se trouvant derrière lui, et demanda si cette série de chiffres évoquait quoi que ce soit chez l'un d'eux.

-C'est l'un de nos vaisseaux, _lui répondit Em_. Ceux sur lesquels j'ai travaillé avec Hank au manoir de Charles. Et il y a très peu de chances pour que quelqu'un qui ait donné ces chiffres au hasard soit tombé juste.

-C'est un appareil rapide, _enchaina Logan, avant de se diriger vers les radars qui indiquaient qu'effectivement, quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux par voie aérienne_. L'un des plus sophistiqués que nous ayons en notre possession dans le hangar.

-Jarvis, autorisation d'atterrir accordée, _lança Tony à l'intelligence artificielle_.

L'I.A. n'ajouta rien de plus, en pendant quelques instants, le silence fut complet, l'assemblée attendant l'arrivée du second appareil. Clint s'empara de son carquois tandis que Natasha vérifia une dernière fois que ses armes étaient bien chargées. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils perçurent le bruit d'un moteur qui s'intensifiait, leur indiquant que l'autre vaisseau était très proche. Ils virent alors un engin se poser non-loin d'eux, soulevant une couche de poussière et produisant un nuage de fumée à l'atterrissage. Les trois X-Men reconnurent effectivement l'appareil, puis la partie arrière s'abaissa et un homme sortit avant de se diriger vers eux. Il marcha d'un pas assuré et rapide, et une fois arrivé à la hauteur du vaisseau voisin, il embarqua via la large porte restée ouverte pour lui.

-X-Men et Avengers réunis, _lança-t-il_. C'est bien une première. Je ne pensais pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour y assister.

-Bonjour Erik, _répondit Em. _Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Même chose pour moi. Bon, je crois avoir compris, grâce aux explications brumeuses de tes élèves, que nous avons affaire à une situation assez délicate. Mais vous m'expliquerez tout en détail une fois que nous aurons décollé.

-Je vais aller prendre les commandes de l'autre vaisseau, _lança Bobby_. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que l'on aura besoin des armes extérieures de celui-ci.

Il sortit et Bruce referma derrière lui. Après cela, il démarra les moteurs de l'appareil, et celui-ci se souleva doucement du sol. Chacun prit place dans le vaisseau et boucla temporairement sa ceinture à cause du décollage qui pouvait être légèrement turbulent. Assis en face du nouvel arrivant, Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler de la tête aux pieds en repensant à tout ce qu'il savait à son sujet, d'après les rapports ennuyeux rédigés par Fury.

-Erik Lehnsherr, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tony Stark, je présume. On ne voit que vous dans les médias.

L'engin prit de la hauteur et commença sa route, suivi de près par Bobby, qui dirigeait habilement l'autre vaisseau et restait en contact avec eux via les transmetteurs intégrés aux commandes.

-Disons que vous n'êtes pas passé inaperçu, vous non plus. Sauf qu'on vous voit beaucoup moins souvent vous promener un peu partout. Sinon, vous savez, je ne pense pas que vous ayez réellement besoin de garder votre casque à l'intérieur, surtout que le voyage risque de durer.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque protection, c'est simplement pour m'assurer qu'une certaine personne ne va pas tenter de se balader dans mon esprit comme si tout lui était permis, _répondit-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Em, qui ignora sa réflexion_.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui est venu nous aider ? Je veux dire, tu es puissant, et tu es un allié hors-pair, mais il y aurait-il une quelconque raison pour que Raven et les jeunes t'aient choisi toi ?

-Ils ont organisé une sorte de réunion dans l'une des pièces non-surveillées. Il y avait bien évidemment Raven, Scott, Kitty et Kurt, mais aussi d'autres élèves qui pensaient qu'il fallait envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. Je n'étais pas censé m'y trouver, mais au dernier moment, Kitty m'a demandé de venir. Et je me suis porté volontaire.

Natasha redressa brusquement la tête, prêtant un peu plus attention à l'échange qui avait lieu en face d'elle.

-Tu… Tu as décidé de venir par toi-même, _répéta Em_. Et… Il y avait-il une raison en particulier qui te poussait à te lancer dans cette mission-suicide ?

-Quand j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé aux jeunes, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour eux. Et lorsque Kitty m'a dit qu'ils comptaient envoyer quelqu'un pour vous aider, je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit, il y a un bon moment. C'est ça qui m'a poussé à venir.

-Donc, tu as pris la peine d'écouter l'une de mes conneries…

-C'était peu de temps après avoir rejoint Apocalypse, je crois que tu devrais t'en souvenir, _lui dit-il en baissant la tête_.

Les Avengers prêtèrent alors beaucoup plus d'attention à ce qu'ils se disaient, surtout Tony, qui avait l'art et la manière de s'intéresser à des choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Il se pencha un peu avant, ne voulant rien manquer.

-Après l'explosion ?

-Après l'explosion, _confirma-t-il._

-Navré de vous interrompre comme ça, mais de quelle explosion parlez-vous, _demanda prudemment Steve_.

-De celle qui a détruit le manoir. C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de moi que c'est arrivé. Apocalypse avait ses quatre mutants -dont moi- à ses côtés, nous étions revenus chercher Charles. C'est à ce moment qu'Alex a tenté de nous empêcher de le faire, mais les choses ont dérapé, et il est décédé après la détonation. Mais j'aurais dû écouter ce que tu m'as dit, juste avant que nous ne repartions. Peut-être qu'il serait toujours là à me dire à quel point je suis un idiot.

-Et quelle est la phrase si pleine de bon sens qui vous a fait venir ici, _le questionna Tony_.

Erik se mit à regarder Em dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as dit que rester aux côtés d'Apocalypse ne ramènerait pas ma femme et ma fille. Et tu avais raison. Tu m'as demandé de revenir vers vous, afin de vous aider à protéger tous les autres jeunes qui en avaient besoin.

-Tu étais trop aveuglé par la douleur pour y faire attention, _répliqua la jeune femme afin de le défendre_. Jamais je ne te jugerai comme responsable pour ce qui est arrivé au frère de Scott. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne t'en a jamais voulu. Mais je suis contente que tu y aies repensé. C'est donc ça qui t'a incité à nous rejoindre ? Rien d'autre ?

-Ce ne sont que des gosses, on ne peut pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, _lui répondit-il. _Personnellement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de plus que ça pour me convaincre de quitter le manoir afin de vous venir en aide.

-En tous cas, merci d'être là, _dit-elle avant de quitter sa place_.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Logan, qui était installé à l'avant du vaisseau, analysant la puissance de feu disponible dans les canons en cas d'attaque tandis qu'à ses côtés, Rhodes brouillait à distance les scanners de l'armée afin qu'ils puissent passer inaperçu. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, et avait, fort heureusement, rapidement accepté la demande d'aide de Tony. Em se pencha alors vers le X-Men et lui murmura discrètement, de sorte que seulement lui, et éventuellement Thor et Clint, assis derrière lui, ne l'entende

-Erik ne sait pas. Il est venu secourir deux jeunes en détresse, et pas… Bref, tu sais.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'en plus de nous avoir caché que les jumeaux avaient été enlevés, Charles a volontairement oublié d'informer son meilleur ami à leur sujet, _s'offusqua l'archer_. Bordel, ce sont qu…

-Une minute, _demanda Thor_, en quoi serait-ce une mauvaise chose qu'il soit venu nous aider ?

-Ce n'est pas spécialement mauvais, _lui répondit Em_. Mais s'il savait toute la vérité, il serait forcément venu pour d'autres raisons que celle-ci, et les choses auraient été beaucoup plus instables qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Eh bien, tu sais déjà que la femme et la fille d'Erik ont été tués il y a plus d'un an, parce que certaines personnes ont découvert qu'il n'était pas « normal » ?

-J'étais sur terre à ce moment-là, et ils en ont parlé dans les journaux. Et puis, vous en avez rediscuté il n'y a pas cinq minutes.

-Quant aux jumeaux, je vous avais expliqué qu'ils vivaient avec leur mère depuis leur naissance, et que ça avait été difficile pour elle de toujours tout assumer sans la moindre aide, mais qu'elle a quand même réussi à s'en sortir ?

-Mais quel est le rapport entre Erik et les Maximoffs ?

-Eh bien, _reprit-elle_, ce qu'Erik ne sait pas, c'est que ce sont _ses_ enfants.

-Quoi ?!

Thor du se concentrer durant quelques secondes afin de s'assurer que l'information qui était arrivée jusqu'à son cerveau était le même que celle qui était sortie de la bouche de son amie. Il se frotta les yeux, se demandant s'il n'avait tout simplement pas halluciné, mais à la vue des regards que lui lançaient les trois autres personnes, ce n'était pas le cas.

-Ça faisait un moment que Peter et Wanda étaient au courant, _poursuivit Logan. _Seulement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Ils en ont bien sûr parlé avec nous, ainsi qu'avec quelques autres élèves, mais ce n'est pas compliqué de comprendre pourquoi ils n'arrivaient pas à aller le dire à Erik. Vingt-cinq ans, et il n'a jamais rien su. Et aujourd'hui, même en ignorant tout d'eux, il s'est porté volontaire pour venir les aider. Comme quoi, le destin, parfois, il ne fait pas que nous cracher à la gueule.

-Et vous comptez le lui dire quand ?

-Pas maintenant, en tous cas, _répondit Clint en se redressant légèrement_. Je pense que ça le déstabiliserait totalement, et… On sait ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il s'est pris une telle décharge électrique au niveau familiale.

-Je suis d'accord avec ça, _enchaîna Em_. Nous allons les retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive, et une fois rentrés, nous pourrons lui en parler. Erik les a toujours appréciés, alors j'imagine que ça devrait bien se passer. Même si sa première rencontre avec Peter n'était pas forcément la meilleure…

-C'est-à-dire, _demanda le dieu du tonnerre._

-Peter l'a fait évader d'une prison sous haute surveillance dans laquelle il était enfermé depuis un bon moment parce qu'il avait soi-disant tué le président des Etats-Unis.

-Et c'était faux ?

-Bien sûr. Il a simplement tenté de dévier la balle, mais n'a pas été assez rapide pour ça. Résultat ce jour-là, en plus d'avoir -encore- perdu le chef de notre pays, nous avons perdu un merveilleux mutant de type Delta.

-Donc, le président Stones* était l'un des vôtres ? Que signifie « type Delta » ?

-Ce sont tous les mutants qui ont une apparence humaine, un potentiel évolutif assez faible et une maitrise totale de leurs pouvoirs. En conclusion, rien de bien méchant. Logan est un « Beta ». Ses capacités ont quelques défauts assez dangereux, mais en général, tout se passe bien. Même chose pour Bobby.

-Et toi, alors ?

-Cette gosse appartient à la classe « Oméga », _lui répondit Logan, tête baissée, sans attendre que la jeune femme ne le fasse_. Le potentiel d'évolution des pouvoirs de ces mutants est infini, ce qui fait d'eux les plus puissants d'entre nous, et ils sont capable de totalement maitriser leurs pouvoirs, ce qui est assez contradictoire lorsque l'on pense au fait que sans son traitement, il lui arrive de partir en vrille. Mais ils sont peu nombreux à faire partie de cette classe. A ma connaissance, il n'y a plus qu'Em, Erik, Bobby, et… Anciennement, Jean.

-Même sans savoir d'où je venais, _reprit Em, _Charles a su déterminer que j'avais la plupart de mes pouvoirs depuis ma naissance. J'imagine que Decker l'a appris et à eu l'idée de me capturer. Lui et ses plans foireux de créer de machines de guerre à base d'humains... Malheureusement, ce ne sont que des théories impossibles à valider, puisqu'il est le seul à savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir qui est revenu depuis, _lui demanda Thor_.

-Parfois, j'ai quelques flashs. Mais ce n'est rien d'important. Pour le moment, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est de savoir que Wanda et Peter sont à la merci de ce cinglé, et que nous ne pouvons pas les laisser là-dedans.

Elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers l'une des vitres blindées du vaisseau et regarda au loin, les bras croisés. Elle savait ce qui les attendait, là-bas. Elle espérait simplement qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard. Mais elle avait fait une promesse. Celle de toujours veiller sur _eux_. Et elle s'était jurée de ramener les jumeaux à leur père. Quoi qu'il arrive.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Encore un autre chapitre qui s'achève…

*comme dans la série Supernatural, j'ai inventé un nouveau président. Je me voyais mal assassiner l'actuel dans cette fic… Je sais que dans les films « X-Men », on soupçonne Erik d'avoir tué _**Kennedy**_, mais comme pour moi, le passé est en fait le présent, c'est différent…


	20. This place unknow

This place unknow-**BigZ**

* * *

_16 février 2015_

_. . . . . . . ._

_Elle peina à ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, et elle ne voulait pas que son « break » ne prenne fin. Si elle avait pu, elle serait restée allongée pendant encore quelques heures au minimum. Le problème était qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, et qu'elle désirait en savoir un peu plus. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était s'être abritée sous un pont à cause de l'averse qui s'abattait sur la ville. Elle se débarrassa de la couverture qui reposait sur elle et posa un pied à terre, tout en examinant ce qui l'entourait. La pièce était l'endroit le plus chaleureux qu'elle avait vu depuis qu'elle était libre. Elle se douta que quelqu'un avait dû la trouver et l'avait conduite en lieu sûr, mais elle ignorait qui ou encore pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui la connaissait, après tout. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et une fois arrivée près de celle-ci, elle tendit la main vers la poignée. La vue de cette prothèse métallique l'effrayait toujours autant, mais elle décida pour une fois de ne pas y faire attention afin de se concentrer pleinement sur son but premier, qui était de savoir si oui ou non, elle pouvait faire confiance à la personne qui l'avait trouvée. _

_Elle se retrouva dans un couloir assez sombre, n'était éclairé que par une lampe murale à l'ampoule qui grésillait. Elle fit quelques pas en observant les quelques tableaux accrochés, qui représentaient des photos de famille, à première vue. Elle s'attarda un instant sur l'un des clichés, où elle pouvait voir un jeune homme ayant une vingtaine d'années assis à une table avec un autre garçon du même âge dans un bar. Ils semblaient s'amuser, passer un bon moment. Elle détourna ensuite le regard et se remit à avancer, ayant l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose un peu plus loin. Après quelques pas, elle arriva à un escalier qui menait à l'étage inférieur, d'où provenait le son d'un vieux poste de radio. En s'agrippant fermement à la rampe, elle descendit une à une les marches en bois, faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit. _

_Une fois en bas, elle sentit une forte odeur de café se répandre sur tout l'étage. Elle reconnaissait cette odeur à cause des scientifiques qui en buvaient, eux aussi. Plus elle avançait, plus les paroles de celui qui parlait à travers la radio se rapprochaient. Elle marcha davantage, mais s'arrêta brusquement devant la pièce d'où le bruit venait. Elle se pencha légèrement afin de voir ce qui s'y passait, mais se fit discrète, ne voulant pas être repérée. Elle vit alors ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine un peu ancienne, à en juger l'apparence de certains meubles. Le poste, lui aussi, grésillait à certains moments, voulant probablement indiquer à son propriétaire qu'il était peut-être temps d'en changer. _

_Elle fut surprise par la lumière qui inondait la pièce, grâce aux grandes fenêtres qui s'étendaient sur trois murs. Elles laissaient entrer un maximum de rayons du soleil, ce qui la rassura de savoir qu'au moins, on ne l'avait pas réenfermée sous terre. Elle entendit un bruit de vaisselle et se baissa, de peur qu'on l'ait vue. En se redressant quelques secondes plus tard, elle aperçut un homme se tenant debout, de dos, rangeant quelques verres dans un placard situé à sa gauche. Elle le regarda faire en silence, se demandant si c'était lui qu'elle avait vu sur les photos et qui, accessoirement, l'avait conduite ici. _

_Il était grand, avait-elle jugé. Il portait une vieille chemise de bûcheron et un jean délavé, et ses cheveux sombres étaient en bataille. Il attrapa ensuite une tasse d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumées et se mit à boire quelques gorgées du breuvage contenu. Après cela, il soupira avant de se remettre à faire de l'ordre. Quant à elle, elle continuait à l'observer. Son regard fut attiré par la quantité étonnante de compresses se trouvant dans la poubelle, toutes étant imbibées de sang. Elle se demanda si c'était le sien ou celui de l'homme, mais après mûre réflexion, elle préféra ne rien savoir. _

_-Tu t'es enfin réveillée_, dit-il brusquement sans se retourner_. _

_Elle se demanda alors comment il avait su qu'elle était là, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit. Elle ignorait s'il était digne de confiance ou non, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, mais elle jugea que de toutes manières, elle n'avait pas le choix, et qu'en cas de problème, elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'enfuir. Elle fit un pas en avant, entrant ainsi dans la cuisine et finit par s'arrêter devant une chaise, qui la séparait de l'inconnu_.

_-Je suis où, _demanda-t-elle, curieuse_._

_-Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener à l'hôpital, ils se seraient posé des questions sur la façon dont je t'avais retrouvée. En attendant, je t'ai conduite chez moi, _poursuivit-il en se retournant enfin vers elle, ce qui lui permis de découvrir son visage. _Tu as faim, _demanda-t-il ensuite en déposant sur la table plusieurs sandwichs qu'il avait apparemment faits lui-même_. _

_-Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. Vous pourriez très bien être quelqu'un de dangereux_.

_Elle avait dit ça, mais au fond, elle ne savait ce qui la poussait à croire que cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal_. _Elle prit place sur une chaise et se mit à regarder la nourriture avec envie. Elle ne se souvenait du moment exact où elle avait mangé quelque chose pour la dernière fois. Il s'installa en face d'elle, sa tasse de café en main._

_-C'est vrai, je pourrais. Mais je pense que pour le moment, tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, tu pourrais peut-être me donner les noms de tes parents, ou proches à contacter, et je pourrais te ramener chez eux dans l'après-midi. _

_Elle baissa la tête en soupirant. Elle détestait entendre le mot « parents », alors qu'elle ignorait qui ils étaient vraiment. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le regarda à nouveau, et elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bienveillant dans ses yeux, malgré son apparence de bagarreur. _

_-C'est quoi votre nom ? _

_Son regard s'attarda sur un calendrier aux coins abîmés qui indiquait « Juillet 1992 ». Elle aurait pu le savoir sans le lui demander, simplement en lisant dans son esprit, puisqu'elle y arrivait depuis peu, mais elle préférait l'entendre de sa bouche à lui, afin d'avoir une vraie conversation. _

_-Tu peux m'appeler Logan._

. . . . . . . .

Elle sortit de sa rêverie au moment où elle sentit la main de Steve se poser sur son épaule. Elle s'était égarée dans ses souvenirs, perdant ainsi toute notion du temps. Elle releva la tête vers lui, et vit qu'il la regarda avec un mélange d'inquiétude et de détermination. En regardant brièvement autour d'elle, elle remarqua que les autres commençaient à se préparer en récupérant leurs armes.

-Em ? On arrive.

En jetant un coup d'œil à travers les vitres du vaisseau, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient effectivement en train de perdre de l'altitude, et qu'ils survolaient une forêt dense de Sokovie. Elle ne savait pendant combien de temps exactement elle avait été « ailleurs », mais la seule chose qui importait désormais était qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à infiltrer la base principale d'HYDRA. Là où tout avait commencé pour elle, et où tout allait se terminer pour _eux_. Em quitta son siège, tandis que la voix de Bobby, se trouvant toujours dans l'autre vaisseau, résonna dans l'engin via la transmission, les informant qu'il venait tout juste d'atterrir. Bruce commença alors quelques manœuvres et après quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent eux aussi posés sur le sol.

La porte arrière s'ouvrit, et Clint, Natasha et Thor furent les premiers sortis afin de vérifier et sécuriser le périmètre. Ils avaient été surpris de n'avoir reçu aucun « accueil » qui se serait transformé en bain de sang, et cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

-Ça va aller, fillette, _demanda Logan en s'approchant d'Em, qui regardait toujours à travers la vitre_. Ça fait quand même un bon moment que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici.

-Je sais, _lui répondit-elle, tandis qu'eux et les autres quittèrent à leur tour le vaisseau_. Ce n'est de moi dont on parle aujourd'hui, mais de Peter et Wanda.

-Nous les récupèrerons et nous ne tirerons de ce trou paumé, _lui assura-t-il_. Mais si j'en crois l'air perdu que tu avais il n'y a pas cinq minutes, je me demandais simplement si tu étais prête pour ça. Je t'avais déjà vue perdue dans tes pensées, mais tu avais l'air d'être partie vraiment très loin.

-Vingt-cinq juillet mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-douze. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai revu ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

-Quand on s'est parlé pour la première fois, _comprit-il. _Tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'autant de choses se passeraient en vingt-deux ans. Et puis, à l'époque, je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je faisais. Toute personne sensée t'aurait conduite dans un orphelinat.

-Mais tu n'es pas sensé, _lui lança-t-elle, tandis que Bruce sortit à son tour du vaisseau et referma les portes derrière lui. _

-Ecoute-moi, c'est très important, _poursuivit-il en l'attrapant par le bras, ce qui, de loin, attira l'attention de Tony_. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, ni ce qui a pu t'arriver avant que je ne te trouve. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu es ma fille, d'accord ? Et même si tu retrouves tes parents biologiques, j'espère simplement que de temps en temps, tu auras… Disons, une petite pensée pour le mutant qui t'a retrouvée sous un pont, un soir d'été…

Elle s'arrêta de marcher un instant, ne s'étant pas attendu à de tels mots de sa part. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours considéré Logan comme un père, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle était, pour lui, de sa famille, cela intensifiait ses émotions d'un cran. Et jamais elle n'oublierait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, toutes les fois où il l'avait défendue et protégée, les moments où ils la présentaient à certains comme étant sa vraie fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à la prendre sous son aile de la sorte. Il aurait effectivement pu la mettre dans un orphelinat, comme l'avait fait l'oncle de Clint avec son neveu, mais Logan ne l'avait pas fait.

De loin, le milliardaire observait cet échange, et eut un pincement au cœur. La complicité entre les deux mutants l'avait surpris, au début, mais il s'y était rapidement fait, et étrangement, il enviait un peu cette relation « père-fille ». Il savait qu'elle avait vécu des choses abominables, et il était rassuré de savoir qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui avait toujours veillé sur elle. Depuis quelques temps, il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se faisait beaucoup de soucis au sujet de sa collègue. Plus qu'il ne s'en était jamais fait.

. . . . . . . .

Il avait observé le vaisseau quitter le terrain enneigé sans rien dire. Il comprenait ce qui avait poussé son ami à s'en aller. Le regard vide, il était assis devant l'une des fenêtres de son bureau, se demandant pourquoi les choses finissaient toujours par dégénérer de la sorte. Il avait toujours fait de son mieux afin de protéger ceux qui l'entouraient, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Il s'en voulait de s'être montré si décevant. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui mais ne se tourna pas. Il se doutait bien que quelqu'un d'autre avait dû se rendre compte qu'il manquait l'un de leurs appareils dans le hangar. Et dehors, un loup hurla à la lune.

-Il est parti.

-Je sais_. _Mais il est inutile de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il sait ce qu'il fait, et je comprends qu'il se soit senti obligé d'y aller, même s'il ne sait pas tout.

-C'est Raven qui me l'a dit après qu'il ait quitté le manoir, _lui dit Hank_. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, nous finirions par deviner qu'ils ne resteraient pas là sans rien faire, et après me l'avoir dit il y a une heure environ, elle est sortie prendre l'air. Tu crois qu'Erik a réellement conscience de ce qu'il fait ?

-Je crois que oui, _répondit Charles._

-Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas en informer Em ? De ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je comptais envoyer l'une de nos équipes. Je savais qu'elle tenterait de se jeter tête baissée dans l'un des pièges de Decker, mais je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec les Avengers. Et j'imagine que Logan et Bobby gardent eux aussi un œil sur elle. Si je ne voulais pas lui dire dans l'immédiat, c'est parce que j'avais peur pour elle. Il lui est arrivé bien trop d'horreurs, je craignais que cela ne soit la chose de trop.

-Penses-tu que retourner là-bas, en Sokovie, aura le moindre impact sur sa mémoire, _demanda Hank en s'approchant lui aussi de la fenêtre, bras croisés._

-Je l'ignore. Peut-être, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Je crains que ce qu'elle ne découvre là-bas ne la déçoive. Jamais je n'ai été en mesure de lire suffisamment loin dans son esprit afin de déterminer ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elle ne se retrouve entre les mains d'HYDRA. Si tu veux mon avis, je crois que c'est un moyen de protection comme un autre. Peut-être a-t-elle, au fond, peur de découvrir quelque chose de mal. Mais elle finira par se souvenir, j'en suis persuadé. Cela prendra peut-être plus de temps que prévu, mais tout lui reviendra.

Le téléphone posé sur le large bureau se mit à sonner, malgré l'heure tardive. Dans un soupir, Hank s'empara du combiné, voyant que le directeur de l'établissement n'en avait pas spécialement envie, et le porta à son oreille afin de savoir qui cherchait à les contacter au beau milieu de la nuit. Après quelques instants, il se tourna vers l'autre homme et lui tendit l'appareil en lui soufflant « _C'est pour toi, Raven dit que c'est important. Quelqu'un voudrait te parler._ ». Charles n'était pas dupe, il avait deviné que la mutante n'était pas simplement sortie se promener.

Il attrapa le combiné et lança, après avoir repassé tous les derniers événements dans sa tête en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement :

-Bonsoir, Natalya.

. . . . . . . .

L'endroit était désert et avait une allure d'ancienne prison désaffectée. Les lampes grésillaient, de la poussière se soulevait à chaque pas et le silence régnait en maitre, celui-ci étant de temps à autres brisé par un courant d'air. Le groupe s'était sans peine introduit dans le bâtiment et les membres s'étaient séparés en plusieurs équipes afin de gagner un maximum de terrain plus rapidement.

Tony, Bobby et Natasha progressaient dans l'aile droite, tandis que Thor, Erik et Logan s'occupaient de l'aile gauche. Rhodes, Clint et Bruce examinaient la partie centrale, assez vaste, et de leur côté, Steve, Sam et Em sécurisaient la plateforme supérieure. Ils restaient en contact grâce aux transmetteurs et faisaient tout pour demeurer discrets. Mais ce qui les étonnait était le fait qu'ils n'aient croisé personne jusque-là.

Bruce, n'ayant pas réussi à convaincre _Hulk_ de se montrer, s'était armé de façon similaire à Natasha, celle-ci lui ayant plusieurs fois montré comment se défendre avec ses appareils. Il suivait le militaire et l'archer de près, attentif à tous les bruits suspects qui pouvaient résonner entre ces murs.

-_Ici Tony à Steve, _résonna la voix basse du milliardaire dans le transmetteur de l'Avenger originel. _Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? _

-Non, pas encore, _lui répondit-il_. Et vous ?

-_Non plus. On continue d'explorer les lieux et on recontacte les autres équipes une fois terminé, ou bien s'il y a un peu plus d'action, on ne sait jamais_.

Steve soupira et se remit à avancer, Sam et Em se tenant à ses côtés, prêts à intervenir en cas d'attaque ennemie. Lui qui connaissait la jeune femme comme était quelqu'un de souriant, ça lui faisait un peu mal au cœur de la voir aussi dévastée, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser apparaitre. Par moment, il voyait une légère lueur verte entre ses mains, comme si elle sentait que tout n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Elle semblait totalement prête à utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Les pas des Avengers résonnaient dans toute la base, créant une sorte d'écho interminable qui se répercutait contre les murs. A cause d'une mauvaise isolation, quelques flaques d'eau se formaient à certains endroits, créées par quelques gouttes d'eau provenant de la neige fondue s'étant infiltrées dans le sol de la forêt qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Le faible son mécanique que faisaient les ailes déployées de Sam au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les rassurait, en un sens. Au moins, il n'avait pas l'impression que le silence cherchait à les nuire. L'eau qui tombait, en revanche, avait un côté presque angoissant. Ils poursuivirent leur avancée le plus discrètement possible, examinant chacune des portes blindées qui se trouvaient encastrées dans les murs de briques.

A l'étage inférieur, Bruce, Clint et James examinaient les alentours. L'allée centrale ressemblait à une immense salle de réunion où s'entassaient bureaux et piles de documents à classer, chaises à roulettes, lampes de chevet à la lumière criarde, débris métalliques et photos dont les plus anciennes dataient d'il y a plusieurs décennies. Certaines étaient récentes, d'autres avaient été rongées par le temps et avaient les bords noircis. Bien que l'endroit fût désert, tout avait l'air d'être parfaitement rangé à la bonne place, comme s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un dans la base qui attendait simplement le bon moment pour agir et s'en prendre à eux. Arc en main, flèche prête à être décochée, Clint s'approcha de l'une des tables et se procura davantage d'éclairage en allumant le luminaire installé non loin de lui.

-Quelque chose d'intéressant, Barton, _lui demanda Rhodes en relevant le masque de son armure afin de mieux voir le visage de l'archer_.

-Pas spécialement. C'est juste que c'est que c'est une étrange sensation de remettre les pieds ici. J'y suis venu plusieurs fois, avant et après que l'endroit ait été déserté. La première fois, c'était il y a sept ans, mais je ne m'étais pas attardé. Ma mission avait été de récupérer quelques dossiers importants, mais j'ai été rapidement démasqué et il a fallu que je file, _lui répondit-il en jetant un œil à la quantité de feuilles qui s'étalaient devant lui, tout en en regardant certaines de plus près._

-Je croyais qu'infiltrer cette base relevait de l'impossible, _dit alors Bruce, se souvenant des nombreuses choses qu'il avait entendu à ce sujet_.

-C'est ce que je pensais aussi. Mais on ne doit pas fier aux apparences. Ils vont nous tomber dessus, c'est une certitude. En revanche, le tout est plutôt de savoir quand ça va arriver. Et croyez-moi, ça risque de ne pas être très joyeux… Même si l'on est venus nombreux. On ne sait jamais ce qui nous attend avec HYDRA, et encore moins si ses membres sont accompagnés d'une armée de robots et de Radjlacks. Ils voudront nous faire la peau, et j'espère simplement que nous en sortiront tous vivants, avec les jumeaux.

Pendant ce temps, le dieu nordique poursuivait son inspection en compagnie des deux X-Men. L'aile gauche était principalement constituée de cellules d'où provenaient, de temps à autre, un faible grattement, comme si une souris ou un rat cherchait à se frayer un chemin. Il y avait aussi plusieurs laboratoires où avaient été entreposés de nombreux lits médicaux et tables d'opérations, ainsi que tout un tas de machines scientifiques assez sophistiquées. Logan connaissait ce genre d'endroits, il en avait fait les frais de nombreuses années auparavant. Il n'avait pas sorti ses griffes mais il demeurait cependant sur ses gardes, car le danger pouvait venir de n'importe où.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'elle ait pu passer plusieurs mois dans l'une de ces cellules, _dit alors Thor en serrant fermement le manche de Mjolnir dans sa main droite. _Ça a dû être un véritable enfer.

-Il m'arrive encore de me demander comment elle a fait_, lui répondit Logan en s'attardant sur chaque numéro inscrit sur les portes de cellules individuelles_. Cette gamine est bien plus puissante qu'elle n'y parait. Croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas encore vu ce dont elle est capable.

-Eh bien, elle vous a enfoncé un couteau de boucher dans la main sans le moindre scrupule il y a quelques temps, non ? Mais il est vrai que les autres Avengers et moi-même ignorons encore l'étendue de sa puissance. Et vous, Erik, avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes concrets avec HYDRA ? D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, cette association s'en est beaucoup prise aux X-Men, depuis quelques années.

-Choisir un camp implique de se faire des ennemis. Je ne regretterai jamais ma décision, mais il est vrai j'ai déjà eu des différents avec plusieurs personnes travaillant ici. Je crois que chacun de nous en a eu, _ajouta-t-il en pensant à tous ceux qui étaient venus chercher les deux jeunes mutants_. En revanche, moi, jamais l'idée de le cacher à quelqu'un de plus concerné ne m'aurait traversé l'esprit…

-Je dois avouer que Charles a merdé sur ce coup-là, _commenta Logan en continuant de lire les nombres se trouvant de part et autre du long couloir. _Mais bon, j'ai l'impression que malgré son esprit surpuissant, il n'a jamais su réfléchir convenablement, ni aborder des sujets compliqués de manière naturelle.

-C'est pour cela que tu nous as dit d'aller nous faire foutre dès notre rencontre, _lui lança Erik en fronçant les sourcils, se souvenant du moment où l'homme les avait envoyés promener. _

-Probablement. J'ignorais simplement qu'Em, elle, connaissait déjà Charles depuis un bon moment, et qu'elle avait accepté de devenir votre alliée. Je crois qu'elle non plus, je n'ai jamais totalement compris comment elle fonctionnait. Mais dis-toi que si toi et moi on se tolère aujourd'hui, Erik, c'est simplement parce qu'elle nous a motivés à nous entendre une bonne fois pour toutes au lieu d'essayer de nous entretuer à tout bout de champ. Même si parfois, tu mérites quand même de t'en prendre une.

-Quand je pense que tu es le seul canadien que je connaisse qui ne dis jamais « merci » … Je n'attendais pas mieux de ta part, _lui lança-t-il ironiquement_.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur progression, n'ayant pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit de plus. Thor les avait écoutés, les devançant légèrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à toutes les personnes innocentes qui avaient été enfermées ici sans avoir la moindre chance de sortir un jour vivants. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi les humains agissaient de la sorte entre eux, mais après avoir passé plusieurs années à en côtoyer certains, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était dans leur nature. C'est pourquoi il avait fait attention à l'entourage qu'il s'était choisi une fois arrivé sur Midgard. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Voyant que Logan paraissait à nouveau ailleurs, observant les plaques vissées aux portes et comportant chacune un numéro différent, il le questionna à ce sujet, un peu curieux.

-Je me suis simplement dit que nous risquions peut-être de tomber sur _sa_ cellule à _elle_. Elle y a passé près de huit mois, perdant un peu plus chaque jour l'espoir de se retrouver dehors, à l'air libre. C'est en partie pour ça que je suis là, moi. J'ai l'intention de les faire regretter leurs agissements. A tous ceux qui lui ont fait du mal.

De leur côté, Tony, Natasha et Bobby examinaient eux aussi des cellules désertes, sans y trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait leur être utile dans la recherche des jumeaux Maximoff. Mais ils n'allaient pas perdre espoir pour autant. Le milliardaire observait les lieux avec un certain dégoût, se demandant comment des adultes pouvaient avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de faire subir des atrocités pareilles à des enfants. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu leur traverser l'esprit pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Lui et les deux autres avaient rapidement fait le tour de l'aile droite, ils rebroussaient désormais chemin afin de rejoindre une autre équipe afin d'aller étudier un autre « terrain ». Il remarquait cependant la mine assombrie du mutant, qui avançait tête baissée, en jetant quelques petits coups d'œil sur les côtés afin de s'assurer que personne n'allait les attaquer.

-Drake ? Tout va bien, _demanda-t-il à Bobby, qui releva la tête à l'entente de son nom_.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Stark. Je me demandais juste où étaient passés toutes les personnes qui grouillent habituellement dans ces couloirs. Peut-être que lorsque nous aurons finit d'examiner cet étage et la plateforme supérieure, nous devrions descendre plus bas. Peut-être que nos ennemis nous y attendent déjà.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit, c'est tout. J'ai déjà dû m'infiltrer en tant qu'espion dans ce genre de lieu à la con et ma couverture n'a été grillée qu'après une semaine seulement. Mais il était trop tard, j'avais déjà assisté à pas mal d'horreurs.

-Vous étiez sous couverture ?

-J'étais un gardien. La nuit, je faisais des rondes dans les couloirs afin de m'assurer que tous les prisonniers étaient bien dans leurs cellules, mais en réalité, je m'occupais d'en faire évader certains, tandis que d'autres mutants m'attendaient à l'extérieur, dont Em et Logan. Mais j'imagine que les vrais gardiens se sont rendus compte que je me montrais un peu trop clément avec les pensionnaires, et j'ai dû m'enfuir avant de me faire enfermer.

-Vous en avez sauvé beaucoup ?

-Une quinzaine, grand maximum. J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus, mais le fait d'entendre en permanence les cris de détresse de ces pauvres gens m'a totalement déstabilisé. A certains moments, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Croyez-moi, je ne pensais pas un jour remettre les pieds dans ce qui équivaut à un asile psychiatrique en cent fois pire, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Les vies de deux de mes élèves sont en jeu, et je ne les laisserai pas tomber.

Sur la plateforme supérieure, Steve, Sam et Em achevaient leur chemin. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, l'Avenger originel s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient rapidement fait le tour des lieux, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, puis Steve s'arrêta brusquement, voyant que la jeune femme ne le suivait plus. En se retournant, il vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une porte et qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts le petit écriteau qui y avait été fixé. Lui et le Faucon la rejoignirent, et ils purent lire les numéros qui y avaient été inscrits de nombreuses années auparavant, si l'on en croyait l'état dans lequel les chiffres étaient désormais. Steve survola brièvement ces nombres, qui s'étaient à moitié effacé : " Chambre 874- Elément n°''' "

-C'était ici qu'il était, _dit-elle dans un murmure, ce que Steve comprit assez rapidement_.

-Bucky, _dit-il simplement_.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cellule voisine, frappée du numéro « 875 », en dessous duquel il y avait d'écrit : « Elément n°41 ». Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que les deux hommes remarquèrent que la porte de cette pièce n'était pas tout à fait la même que les autres. Elle était, à certains endroits, recouverte de mousse verdâtre, et une sorte de lierre tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin à travers l'une des fissures murales. Ils n'y avaient pas spécialement fait attention en passant la première fois, mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient devant, la différence entre la 874 et la 875 était flagrante.

-Je ne sais pas trop comment ces plantes ont survécu en plus de vingt ans, _commenta Em._ J'imagine que c'était parce qu'elles n'avaient pas poussé dans la terre, mais parce que je les avais créées moi-même…

Elle marqua une courte pause.

-Tu sais, Steve, j'espère sincèrement un jour retrouver Bucky. Je lui dois pas mal, je crois.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais un son strident s'éleva dans les airs, ce qui les força tous les trois à se plaquer les mains contre les oreilles pendant un instant. Ils l'ignoraient, mes dans les ailes gauche et droite ainsi qu'un étage plus bas, les membres des trois autres équipes les imitaient, l'entendant eux aussi. Malgré tout, la jeune femme pu prévenir chacun de ces groupes afin qu'ils se retrouvent tous à un endroit en particulier, qui était le hall principal. Et tandis qu'ils se mirent à courir, le bruit persistait et hurlait de plus belle. Ils savaient que cela n'allait pas tarder à arriver, simplement, cela les avait pris par surprise d'entendre quelque chose de pareil.  
Ils se retrouvèrent assez facilement, et étrangement, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis que l'alarme s'arrêta net. Ils tendirent alors l'oreille, se demandant ce que cela pouvait signifier, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent un petit grésillement provenant de ce qui semblait être un haut-parleur situé dans le coin supérieur droit de la pièce, suivit d'une voix qui s'éleva dans les airs.

-_Comme tu peux le voir, ta merveilleuse chambre est telle que tu l'as laissée lorsque tu es partie… Sache que je vous attendais, toi et tes amis._

Le sang d'Em ne fit qu'un tour et son visage devint dur. Elle savait qu'entendre cette voix n'apportait rien de bon, mais elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. Plus jamais, et surtout pas par quelqu'un comme _lui_. Elle redressa la tête, regardant brièvement le haut-parleur -à côté duquel il y avait une caméra de sécurité- d'où provenait la voix et s'exclama

-Vous avez intérêt à arrêter de jouer à ça avec moi, Decker. Vous feriez mieux de relâcher les jumeaux sur le champ, et nous repartirons sans trop causer de dégâts. Et dites-vous que c'est une offre limitée dans le temps.

L'homme s'éclaffa à gorge déployée d'un rire sadique. Lui non plus n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Il avait un plan, assez machiavélique qu'il soit, et Em le savait. C'était pourquoi, à la base, elle n'avait pas voulu embarquer son équipe, ses _amis_ là-dedans, craignant qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, ils s'étaient portés volontaire.

-_Si j'ai bien compris, tu veux récupérer ces deux jeunes… Eh bien…_

Un bruit semblable à celui d'une porte de garage en métal s'ouvrant se fit entendre, et en cherchant d'où cela provenait, les Avengers et les X-Men virent une immense grille se lever juste derrière eux, grille qu'ils n'avaient pas jugée si importante que cela en arrivant.

-_Sache que ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée de les laisser sortir… Mais tes désirs sont des ordres, jeune fille._

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'endroit d'où la voix provenait et lança, l'air mauvais

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

-_Simplement ce que nous souhaitions faire de toi lorsque tu résidais ici. Mais ils ont été beaucoup plus faciles à remanier, malgré e peu de temps dont j'ai disposé. Je vous souhaite une belle mort, très chers « super-héros ». J'espère que le monde se souviendra de votre échec cuisant, _acheva l'homme tandis que la grille se releva complètement pour laisser apparaitre deux silhouettes dans l'ombre de l'autre pièce.


	21. Sweet dreams

**_Bonjour/bonsoir! Alors, pour commencer, désolée de ne pas avoir publié mercredi... Je sortais d'un examen, et j'ai com-plè-te-ment oublié... Du coup, voici ce soir 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un afin de me faire pardonner ;-) Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**-Eurythmics

* * *

_16 février 2015_

_. . . . . . . ._

Il n'avait fallu que vingt-quatre heures au scientifique pour réorganiser les cerveaux des jumeaux à sa façon, avant de les lancer sur le groupe de super-héros. Avengers et X-Men avaient été pris de court, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce que Decker ait pu faire autant de progrès en si peu de temps. Les deux mutants étaient totalement hors de contrôle et ils ne cessaient de s'en prendre à eux, ne les reconnaissant visiblement pas. Douze contre deux. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils règleraient ça rapidement, qu'ils les ramèneraient du bon côté en quelques minutes seulement. Mais les choses s'étaient compliquées. Ensemble, Peter et Wanda ne cessaient de les prendre par surprise, tout en les épuisant. Chaque membre du groupe savait qu'il fallait faire le maximum pour ne pas les blesser, mais cela s'avérait déjà suffisamment compliqué de les approcher à moins de sept ou huit mètres. Et bien sûr, c'était sans compter la vingtaine de Radjlacks qui avaient débarqué juste après, histoire de pimenter un peu le tout.

-Peut-être auriez-vous pu nous informer de la nature de leurs pouvoirs, _avait lancé Tony à Em lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à couvert derrière un bureau renversé le temps de reprendre leur souffle._ Au moins, nous aurions eu le temps de nous préparer, histoire de ne pas nous faire ramasser comme maintenant !

-Stark, vous croyez sincèrement que j'aurais pu deviner ce que Decker avait réellement derrière la tête en les enlevant ? Le tout maintenant est de les stopper sans leur faire de mal, et faire en sorte qu'ils redeviennent comme avant !

Tandis que la Sorcière rouge ne cessait de les affaiblir à l'aide de sa magie, son frère en profitait pour les déstabiliser, puisque personne n'était en mesure de l'attraper à cause de sa vitesse phénoménale. Hulk refusant de se montrer, Bruce devait se débrouiller avec des armes « normales ». A ses côtés, Sam essayait vainement de prendre de la hauteur, mais il était sans cesse ramené au sol par Wanda. Rhodes était dans le même cas, et il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses canons contre elle, au risque de la blesser. Etant le plus précis de tous, Clint avait tenté de tirer une flèche qui aurait traversé sa manche et l'aurait coincée contre le mur pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, mais les champs de forces qui la protégeaient empêchaient l'archer de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit, car cela ne faisait que rebondir sur cette espèce de bouclier. Et contrairement à eux, les jumeaux n'avaient visiblement pas l''intention de leur laisser la vie sauve.

Alors que Clint s'empara d'une nouvelle flèche, ne voulant pas abandonner, il se retrouva brusquement projeté au sol en un rien de temps, sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit le jeune homme penché au-dessus de lui, un sourire qui ne lui ressemblait pas éclairant son visage.

-T'avais pas vu ça venir, pas vrai ?

Avant que Clint ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit à cette remarque, Peter l'attrapa et le fit voler à travers la pièce. Il heurta une paroi et retomba lourdement sur un bureau qui tomba au passage, et il lui fallut un moment avant de parvenir à se redresser, jugeant qu'il avait probablement une ou deux côtes cassées suite à ce choc plutôt violent. Cette phrase, que lui avait lancé le mutant, il l'avait souvent entendue lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient, quelques années auparavant. Le jeune avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à lui faire comprendre qu'en un sens, l'archer ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de faire ce qui lui plaisait et que, de toutes évidences, il était plus puissant. Il y avait toujours eu cette espèce de petite compétition pendant laquelle ils ressortaient à tour de rôle cette réplique. Mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas le même aujourd'hui. Alors qu'à son habitude, Peter disait ça d'une voix moqueuse, cette fois, ça avait presque été sadique.

Etant toujours légèrement étourdit, il ne vit pas le sort jeté par Wanda qui fonçait droit sur lui, et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver et fut frappé de plein fouet par celui-ci. Em se retourna et le vit tomber, évanoui. Y ayant assisté aussi, Natasha et Steve voulurent lui porter secours mais la jeune femme fut touchée à son tour et l'Avenger originel dut la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Il tenta par la suite de les écarter tous les deux pendant un instant, et il fut rapidement rejoint par Em, était prête à utiliser, si nécessaire, ses pouvoirs de guérison. Ils prirent d'abord leur pouls et se rendirent compte qu'il était parfaitement régulier et calme, contrairement à ce qu'ils s'étaient attendus.

-On dirait qu'ils rêvent, _commenta l'homme en voyant leurs yeux bouger légèrement sous leurs paupières. _

-Wanda a la capacité de mettre les gens dans une sorte d'état second. C'est une technique de défense que je lui ai appris il y a longtemps grâce à mes capacités mentales, mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit décidée à la retourner contre nous… Ils se réveilleront d'ici une dizaine de minutes si tout va bien, mais ils risquent d'être assez chamboulés à leur réveil. Ce ne sont pas de rêves, mais des cauchemars de ce qui les hante au plus profond d'eux.

-Et comment sommes-nous supposés les réveiller, _lança Tony en les rejoignant derrière le bloc de béton qui leur servait temporairement de rempart. _Vous croyez qu'en leur en collant une, ça marchera ?

-Je n'en sais rien, faites-vous toucher par le sort et je testerai sur vous, _lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton cynique. _Je crois que pour le moment, il vaut mieux qu'on les laisse ici, à l'abris et que l'on se charge des jumeaux. Croyez-moi si je vous dis que nous risquons tous de passer par la case « faites de beaux rêves » si on ne les stoppe pas rapidement.

Ils approuvèrent, et après s'être assurés que le bloc de béton tiendrait suffisamment longtemps pour protéger les deux personnes, ils se remirent au combat, gardant néanmoins un œil sur leurs amis qui étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond. Chaque tir que lançait Tony était inefficace, étant à chaque fois repoussé par les boucliers de la sorcière. Il avait beau envoyer a plus puissante des rafales, elle parvenait à toutes les repousser sans le moindre mal. La même chose se produisait du côté de Thor, qui utilisait Mjolnir afin de tenter de détruire le champ de force. Il se fendait à certains endroits à chaque coup, mais se reformait immédiatement après. Logan et Erik s'étaient alliés à Sam, qui avait su s'élever dans les airs, et ils tentaient d'éliminer les Radjlacks. Seulement, les Avengers jugèrent qu'ils avaient gagné en puissance depuis la dernière fois, ce qui ne les arrangeait pas.

Lorsque Tony, à force de bouger afin d'éviter les nombreuses attaques de Wanda, se retrouva près de Bruce, celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit, tout en évitant de se prendre en pleine tête la créature que Thor venait de lancer

-Tony, j'ai brièvement regardé les plans de cette base, avant que nous ne commencions à nous faire attaquer. Il reste encore un étage en dessous de celui où nous sommes, et je pense que c'est en bas qu'ils fabriquent leurs créatures et les robots. Il faudrait s'occuper de faire en sorte que ces choses ne sortent jamais d'ici, _poursuivit-il en lui remettant plusieurs cylindres rouges entre les mains, avant de lui donner une feuille comportant quelques inscriptions rapidement griffonnées. _

-Tu veux faire sauter la base toute entière ?

-Ça me parait être le meilleur moyen. Pour tout te dire, j'en ai rapidement parlé avec Natasha et Em pendant le voyage. Cet endroit doit disparaitre une bonne fois pour toutes, alors une fois que tu auras posé ces explosifs, nous récupèrerons les jumeaux et nous sortirons d'ici avant de tout faire sauter.

-Je vois, _lui répondit-il en attrapant tout ce qui lui était tendu. _Et ce bout de papier, j'en fais quoi, exactement ?

-Si nous n'avons croisé personne à cet étage, c'est parce qu'ils ont descendu tous leurs prisonniers. Em connait bien cette base, et elle sait qu'en cas de problèmes, ils sont conduits en bas. Ils n'ont rien fait de mal, alors ce sont les instructions qui te permettront d'ouvrir toutes les portes des cellules en même temps, puis la porte principale qui leur permettra de s'enfuir via la forêt.

-Ça me parait infaisable, mais j'imagine qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. Si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas, on se retrouvera dans l'au-delà, _acheva-t-il en prenant de la hauteur avant de se diriger vers une porte menant à une cage d'escaliers descendants, couvert par Rhodes et Bobby, qui ralentirent les Radjlacks s'étant lancés à sa poursuite. Il en tua un à l'aide des canons intégrés à son armure, puis, avant de quitter la pièce, il tourna une dernière fois la tête et observa la scène qui s'offrait à lui, se rendant compte du pétrin dans lequel ils étaient. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sortir fut Em, faisant jaillir d'immenses lianes, qui se mirent à frapper énergiquement le bouclier qui entourait Wanda._

. . . . . . . .

_Clint ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ayant la désagréable impression d'avoir été frappé par une décharge électrique de plusieurs centaines de milliers de volt. Pendant quelques instants, il se demanda où il se trouvait, car aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans une base souterraine de Sokovie, et non ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'étudiant. Après un moment de réflexion, il reconnut l'endroit, qu'il se mit à examiner dans les moindres recoins. Un lit simple, un bureau recouvert de feuilles, un placard fermé par un cadenas bleu et une bibliothèque remplie de livres en tous genres. Sur une étagère murale reposaient trois cadres, comportant chacun une photo. _

_La première, celle à gauche, le représentait lui, en compagnie de son ami Bobby. Ils devaient avoir une dizaine d'années, et portaient tous les deux un maillot de football. La seconde était une photo qu'il avait prise avec toute la famille Drake. Quant à la dernière, il était à nouveau dessus, mais un peu plus âgé cette fois. Il devait avoir dix-neuf ans et tenait sur ses genoux un enfant beaucoup plus jeune. Ce n'était pas une chambre d'étudiant, c'était celle dans laquelle il avait dormi pendant plusieurs années à l'orphelinat. _

_Cela avait beau faire plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu cette pièce et pourtant, l'image de celle-ci était encore fraiche dans son esprit, comme s'il ne l'avait quitté que la veille au soir. Il s'attarda un instant sur les livres qui comblaient l'étagère poussiéreuse, avant de se retourner en ayant entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Un jeune homme entra et alla s'installer en tailleur sur son lit, avant de sortir de son sac un cahier et un stylo, puis il commença à écrire. _

_Clint fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de lui-même, à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Sa version de lui plus jeune alluma ensuite son walkman et se laissa un instant bercer par la musique qu'il diffusait. L'archer en profita pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cet établissement, durant sa jeunesse semée d'embûches. Il s'avança vers le bureau et instinctivement, il ouvrit le second tiroir et en sortit une boite. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques, il savait déjà ce qu'il allait y trouver._

_En soulevant le couvercle, il tomba sur tout un tas de babioles-souvenirs, mais ce qui l'intéressait était la photographie couleur sépia qui se trouvait en dessous. Il la sortit lentement, tout en reposant la boite en bis devant lui, n'en ayant plus besoin. Sur l'image, on y voyait une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la chevelure d'or, souriant à pleine dents. Elle était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur et regardait au loin, une large paire de lunettes de soleil protégeant ses yeux. Clint l'observa sans rien dire, avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Il fouilla ensuite dans l'une des poches de son costume et en sortit une autre version de la photo. C'était la même image, mais plusieurs années plus tard._

_-Quand cesseras-tu de te mentir à toi-même, Clint ?_

_L'archer se retourna avec surprise et remarqua que son « double » s'était levé et lui faisait face. _

_-Tu passes ton temps à raconter que notre mère était indifférente à ce que nous faisait subir notre père. Alors qu'elle en est morte de chagrin. C'est bien pour cela que tu as atterris ici, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul avec ton oncle._

_-Elle ne l'a jamais empêché de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais j'imagine que tu comprendras dans plusieurs années, _commenta-t-il en se demandant si cela servait réellement à quelque chose.

_-Mais j'ai déjà eu le temps de comprendre. Tu n'as fait que te cacher en te servant des gens autour de toi. Crois-tu sincèrement que Cole t'admirerait toujours autant en sachant à quel point tu es lâche ? Je crois personnellement qu'il te tournerait le dos comme tu l'as fait avec tant de monde._

_-Je t'interdis de le mêler à ça, _dit Clint en déviant légèrement son regard vers la troisième photo posée sur l'étagère_. Tu n'as encore rien appris. Tu es à peine majeur, tu ignores encore tout ce par quoi nous avons dû passer. _

_Il se retourna, voulant quitter cet endroit qui commençait à lui peser sur les épaules. Seulement, son « double » plus jeune n'avait visiblement pas envie de le laisser tranquille. _

_-Avec toutes tes erreurs, il finira par se faire tuer. Tu aurais pu accepter l'offre de le mettre en lieu sûr, là où il serait enfin dans son élément. Le fait est que tu ne te préoccupe que de toi-même, Clint Barton. C'est ça qui a tué notre mère, et c'est ça qui causera la perte de ceux qui te sont proches, comme ces deux femmes avec qui tu travailles désormais au SHIELD. Cet endroit n'est qu'une façade pour toi. Tu t'en sers pour cacher le fait que tu n'iras jamais très loin dans ta misérable vie. _

_Clint tomba à genoux, et ses mains tremblantes se retrouvèrent contre le parquet glacial de la petite chambre de l'orphelinat. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues, et d'un geste sec, il se saisit d'une flèche dans son carquois, la mena à son arc, se retourna et la décocha dans le vide. Son « double » avait disparu._

_. . . . . . . ._

Em faisait son possible pour protéger ses amis qui avaient été touchés par le sort de confusion de Wanda. Malheureusement, en plus de Clint et Natasha, d'autres personnes s'étaient faites avoir, telles que Steve, Thor, Logan et Bruce. Erik, lui y avait échappé de justesse grâce à son casque, et le dieu nordique, ayant une constitution différente, était rapidement revenu à lui-même, quoi qu'assez chamboulé par l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre. Il y avait cinq personnes à défendre, désormais, des offensives des jumeaux. Em parvenait aisément à maitriser les Radjlacks qui tentaient de leur arracher la tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrer les attaques furtives de Peter, qui ne cessait de la déstabiliser afin que sa sœur puisse l'endormir elle aussi. Ce qui la rassurait un peu, c'était de se rendre compte que la jeune sorcière commençait à s'affaiblir. Elle en connaissait pas mal sur le sujet, car les mutants, dotés de pouvoirs, pouvaient se fatiguer bien plus rapidement que des individus tels que Rhodes ou Tony, qui portaient une armure. Derrière elle, Sam empêcha un Radjlacks de lui sauter dessus, et le Faucon repartit au combat dans l'immédiat, s'étant simplement arrêté pour l'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que fabrique Tony, _s'exclama le militaire, déchargeant l'un de ses canons sur une créature s'étant un peu trop approchée de lui_.

-Disons qu'il est occupé, _lui répondit Em en utilisant une liane pour coincer un Radjlacks contre le mur. _Il faut lui laisser le temps de trouver le bon endroit pour faire sauter cette maudite base, parce que même si ce n'est clairement pas la seule, c'est la plus importante. Et il y arrivera, j'en suis certaine !

. . . . . . . .

A la fois silencieusement et rapidement, Tony arpentait les longs couloirs de l'étage inférieur, bien qu'il puisse encore entendre les bruits du combat qui se déroulait juste au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas qu'un scientifique ne lui tombe dessus, mais en même temps, il fallait qu'il agisse vite afin de régler cette affaire avant que tout ne dégénère encore plus. Son pouls s'était accéléré depuis le début de l'affront, et il était très angoissé. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'une ombre pesait sur lui depuis qu'il était entré dans cette base. Cette sensation inexplicable le rendait mal à l'aise, mais il s'était ressaisi. Il avait une mission et ne devait surtout pas échouer.

Alors qu'il continuait d'avancer à grande vitesse, un bruit inconnu le fit légèrement sursauter. Bien sûr, il s'était attendu à ne pas être seul une fois arrivé en bas, mais ça l'avait quand même surpris, car il était resté focalisé sur cette sensation de mal être au lieu de réellement faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta, désirant savoir d'où avait pu provenir le son. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il voulut se remettre en route, croyant avoir halluciné, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende une voix faible appeler « à l'aide ». Et à partir de là, ce n'est pas une, mais plusieurs voix qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, l'implorant de les sortir de là.

Il s'avança vers l'une des portes et regarda à travers la petite grille. Son regard croisa alors celui d'un jeune homme ayant à peine une vingtaine d'années, qui cherchait désespérément à tourner la poignée afin de sortir. Seulement, cela ne marchait pas. Il paraissait terrifié, Tony le lisait sur son visage couvert de plaies sanguilonantes. En allant d'une porte à l'autre, il se rendit compte que chacune de ces cellules étaient « habitées » par des personnes innocentes qui ne désirait qu'une seule chose sortir.

-Je vous en prie, _cria une voix, _sauvez-nous ! Ne nous laissez pas mourir ici !

-Où sont passés tous les gardes et les scientifiques, _demanda Tony, curieux de découvrir que personne ne gardait l'endroit_.

-Ils sont partis lorsqu'ils ont entendu l'alarme d'intrusion se déclencher. Elle ne fait du bruit qu'ici, _lui répondit une femme un peu plus loin. _Nous les avons entendu parler d'une marchandise à embarquer avant de s'en aller, et ils ont dit que notre heure était venue…

-Oui, eh bien, pas aujourd'hui, _lança le milliardaire._ Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait où se trouve le Terminale B17, _demanda-t-il ensuite en lisant les instructions fournies par Bruce._ Je vais vous faire sortir de là, mais il faut d'abord que je puisse couper le courant qui maintient vos portes fermées.

-Ici, _s'exclama une autre voix une peu plus loin, que Tony suivit, avant d'arriver devant la porte marquée du numéro 519_. Le digicode de sécurité se trouve juste là, _poursuivit l'inconnu en lui montrant du doigt l'engin dont il était question, qui se trouvant juste en face de sa cellule. _Mais si vous n'inscrivez pas le bon code, un gaz mortel sera lâché dans chacune des pièces dans lesquelles nous sommes retenues, _poursuivit-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix._

Tony observa le fonctionnement du digicode face à lui, tandis que tous les prisonniers l'encourageaient d'une seule et même voix, l'Avenger étant devenu désormais leur seul espoir de liberté, espoir qui leur permettrait de revoir la lumière du jour. Cependant, lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur le papier, il se mit à pester intérieurement.

-Sérieusement, Bruce, _marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, _tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un avec une écriture un peu plus lisible ?

. . . . . . . .

_D'une part, Natasha dû revivre sa formation d'assassin étant plus jeune._

_D'autre part, Steve avait enfin retrouvé Peggy, mais celle-ci semblait déçue de le revoir. *_

_Logan, lui, se souvenait de chaque expérience que Stryker avait menée sur lui. Mais il aurait largement préféré que cela s'arrête là. A la limite, il avait déjà fait de nombreux cauchemars concernant sa « transformation ». Jamais il n'aurait cru que la suite pouvait effectivement être pire. _

_. . . . . . . ._

_Assis dans un bureau qui devait faire la taille de l'entièreté du rez-de-chaussée de sa maison, il attendait. Impatient comme il était, il avait déjà fait les cents pas, laissant des traces de pas profondes sur la moquette sombre. Il avait fini par se réinstaller dans son siège, les bras croisés. Il ne savait pas ce qui prenait autant de temps à l'autre homme pour venir le rejoindre, lorsque brusquement, ce fut comme s'il s'éveillait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là, qu'il était censé combattre aux côtés des autres mutants et des Avengers. Il se frotta un instant les yeux, se demandant si cela provoquerait quoi que ce soit de différent, mais rien ne changea. _

_Il se redressa à nouveau et s'avança vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le parc du manoir. Logan y avait mis les pieds pour la première fois de nombreuses années auparavant, et pourtant, il ressentait toujours la même chose lorsque son regard se portait sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il entendit alors la porte du bureau s'ouvrir, et un homme en fauteuil roulant entra, suivit d'une jeune femme à la peau d'un bleu éclatant. Il les rejoignit, cherchant obtenir des réponses sur ce qui se passait, et pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur des deux personnes, il vit la haine avec laquelle ils le dévisageaient. _

_-Professeur, Raven, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? _

_-Il y a plus grave à traiter, n'est-ce pas, Logan, _lui répondit Charles en levant les yeux vers lui. _On ne peut pas dire que tu aies déjà fait quelque chose de bien, malgré tes nombreux essais, mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui, tu nous as révéla ta véritable nature. Celle du monstre sans cœur que tu es et que tu as toujours été. _

_-Hey, une minute, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que vous me reprochez exactement, tous les deux ? _

_Ils n'eurent pas à répondre, car quelqu'un d'autre venait de franchir le seuil de la porte. Logan reconnut aisément Hank, qui était sous son apparence « humaine ». Mais lorsque Wolverine tenta de lui esquisser un sourire, l'autre détourna le regard. Il regarda alors ce que portait Hank dans ses bras. C'était bien plus volumineux qu'une simple pile de classeur, et c'était recouvert d'un drap initialement blanc mais maculé de sang séché. Logan regarda alors Charles, attendant toujours des explications, et en se tournant une nouvelle fois, il vit quelque chose dépasser de dessous le drap. _

_C'était un bras mutilé, dont quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur la moquette, qui se mit à agir telle une éponge, l'absorbant. Logan n'eut pas besoin de s'approcher pour comprendre à qui il appartenait. Hank posa délicatement le corps sur le sol, et d'un geste sec, il arracha le drap, offrant ainsi une vision d'horreur au mutant lui faisant face. Il eut comme le souffle coupé et fut en manque d'oxygène pendant plusieurs secondes, ne comprenant pas comment ça avait pu arriver. Son corps tout entier était recouvert de profondes lacérations qui ne s'étaient pas refermées._

_-Je… Je ne comprends pas, _murmura Logan.

-_Tu es un monstre, _commenta Raven_. Tu fais du mal à tous ceux qui t'approchent, tu blesses quiconque essaye de t'accorder sa confiance, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant ses mains à lui afin qu'il les regarde.

_Logan baissa les yeux et vit que ses griffes étaient sorties, mais qu'elles étaient également couvertes de sang écarlate. Il se mit à trembler, altérant rapidement son regard entre ses mains et le cadavre aux yeux ouverts allongé devant lui._

_-Je n'ai pas fait ça, ce n'est pas moi, _parvint-il à dire, la gorge nouée.

_-C'est toi qui l'as tuée, Logan, _lui dit Charles d'un ton glacial._ Tu as tué celle que tu considérais comme ta fille. Tu t'es acharné, lui ôtant tout espoir de survie. Tu n'as aucune pitié, tu es un monstre sanguinaire qui mérite de de se faire enfermer pour avoir commis une telle atrocité. _

_-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça, _hurla-t-il, des larmes de rage et de douleur commençant à se former dans ses yeux._ Je ne l'ai… Je ne l'ai pas tué, ce n'est pas moi, c'est… Ce n'est pas possible… jamais je n'aurais pu… Jamais…_

_Il s'effondra et le noir total se fit autour de lui, le laissant seul avec tout ce sang sur les mains._

_. . . . . . . ._

_Bruce se mit à regarder tout autour de lui, n'ayant aucun mal à reconnaitre l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir quitté la base pour finalement se retrouver à la Tour Stark. Il se demanda alors si, après s'être fait attaquer, il s'était évanoui et qu'entre temps, ils étaient rentrés. Seulement, il en doutait fort. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans le bureau que lui avait fourni Tony afin qu'il puisse travailler tranquillement. Sur la table, quelques papiers n'avaient pas encore été rangés à leur place. Il se mit à examiner les lieux, cherchant à savoir comment il avait fait pour rentrer. Le scientifique se rapproche de son bureau et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers, et il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'analyses sanguines effectuées plusieurs années auparavant. Elles avaient été faites après sa contamination. _

_-On est nostalgique ? _demanda quelqu'un dans son dos.

_Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme assise dans un fauteuil situé dans un coin de la pièce. Jambes croisées, elle le regardait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il fut à la fois surpris et ravi de la voir. Elle quitta sa place et fit un pas en avant. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, Nat' ? Nous étions en train de nous battre, et puis… Je me retrouve ici. _

_-Je ne pense pas que ça ait la moindre importance pour le moment. Je suis simplement venue te dire au revoir, Bruce._

_-Comment ça ? _

_Il fut étonné par la réponse de l'espionne russe. En un sens, elle n'avait pas répondu à sa première question, mais en avait suscité de nouvelles dans son esprit. Elle avança davantage, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle fut à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds, se demandant ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par « je suis venue te dire au revoir »._

_-Je ne comprends pas…_

_-Ils viennent te chercher, voyons, _lui répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence_. Tu ne peux pas rester ici avec nous, _poursuivit-elle en lui montrant, de l'autre côté de la porte ouverte, les autres membres du groupe, discuter ensemble et passer du bon temps. _Tu ne fais pas partie des nôtres et tu le sais._

_-Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'en aller ? _

_-Tu n'es qu'une mutation génétique, ta place est dans un laboratoire. Attaché à une table. Etudié. Analysé. Tu n'as pas à te promener librement alors que tu n'es qu'un danger public. La population court beaucoup de risques tant que tu n'auras pas été mis sous les verrous, _lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard indifférent dans le sien.

-_'Tasha, enfin, c'est n'importe quoi ! Les choses ont changé, j'ai appris à mieux me maitriser… Il y a encore du travail, bien sûr, mais je…_

_-Justement. Rien n'est sûr avec toi dans les parages, _le coupa-t-elle_. Je me demande encore pourquoi nous t'avons laissé faire partie des Avengers. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'en es plus un désormais, _lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce, fermant ensuite la porte derrière elle.

-_Attends, ce n'est pas vrai, _s'exclama-t-il en se lançant à sa poursuite.

_Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il fut incapable de l'ouvrir. Elle était bloquée, et il avait beau essayer, rien ne fonctionnait. Il avait été enfermé. Il essaya, encore et encore en y mettant toute sa force, hurlant à la jeune femme de le laisser entrer dans l'autre pièce, mais elle ne répondait pas. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa vision se troubla brusquement. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et après quelques secondes, il rouvrit les yeux, une rage intense s'étant emparée de lui._

. . . . . . . .

-Dis-moi sincèrement si les choses auraient pu être pire, _lança Bobby à Em en voyant Bruce émerger de son sommeil pour se métamorphoser en un Hulk plus colérique que jamais. _Toi qui connais bien les Avengers désormais, est-ce que le fait qu'il se soit transformé est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Oui et non, _lui répondit-elle en élevant une partie du sol devant elle, ce qui lui servit de rempart contre un Radjlack. _On a simplement à espérer qu'il saura différencier ses alliés de ses ennemis… Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu, lorsqu'il était dans les vapes, alors on doit aussi s'assurer qu'il ne cherchera pas à nous tuer, lui aussi.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

*c'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans « Avengers, l'ère d'Ultron »


	22. See you again

**See you again**-Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth

* * *

_16-17 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Le jeune homme s'accrocha à lui avant de suivre le mouvement. Un attroupement s'était fait au milieu du couloir, à cause de toutes les portes qui s'étaient ouvertes au même moment. Il regarda Tony dans les yeux et un sourire sincère éclaira son visage. Lui qui n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que les scientifiques en plusieurs mois, il ne pouvait pas espérer tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il faut que vous quittiez la base au plus vite, il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez dans les parages lorsque ça explosera. Vous savez où se trouve la porte Ouest ?

-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, nous serons sortis d'ici quelques minutes, _lui répondit-il. _

-Parfait. Une fois dehors, courez. Courez le plus rapidement possible sans vous arrêter. Et allez vous mettre en lieu sûr, _poursuivit-il en utilisant un ton plus que sérieux. _Vous êtes nombreux, quelqu'un signalera le Gouvernement et vous serez pris en charge, compris ? Mais quittez la forêt sans plus tarder.

-Merci pour tout,_ lui dit le plus jeune. _

-Une dernière chose. Savez-vous où se trouve l'endroit où HYDRA stocke toutes ses armes, ses mutations génétiques et autres choses peu recommandables ?

-Il y a un hangar au bout de ce couloir, _lui lança une femme aux cheveux blonds coupés courts. _C'est la plus grande pièce de la base, je l'ai vue une fois. Ils y construisaient ce qui ressemblait à des androïdes. Allez, viens, Jo, _reprit-elle en attrapant la main du jeune homme avant de se mettre à courir vers la sortie, suivant les ordres donnés par le milliardaire_.

Il les remercia, et après avoir aidé les derniers du groupe à quitter le couloir, il suivit la direction qui lui avait été indiquée un peu plus tôt, n'ayant aps envie de perdre plus de temps. Il savait que ses collègues avaient besoin de lui, un étage plus haut. Mais avant cela, il fallait impérativement qu'il mette en place les explosifs qui feraient s'effondrer cette maudite base sur elle-même, la rayant ainsi de la surface de la terre. Il entendit les pas rapides des évadés résonner sur le sol métallique, mais le son s'éloignait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que lui s'approchait du hangar. Aucun plan de l'endroit n'avait été affiché nulle part, bien sûr. « Ça aurait été trop facile », _songea-t-il_.

Il poursuivit sa route, remettant le masque qu'il avait enlevé afin de parler avec les prisonniers, jugeant que quelque chose pouvait lui tomber dessus- à tout moment. Et effectivement, c'est lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte blindée haute de trois mètres qu'il se retrouva coincé entre deux Radjlacks et un robot conçu par_ son_ intelligence artificielle, ce qui le mettait en rogne. Il s'en voulait d'avoir créé Ultron, d'autant plus que celui-ci s'était allié à la pire association qui puisse exister au monde. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait que les trois-là avant de se mettre en position de combat, et il laissa échapper un petit soupir. Une fois qu'il eut vérifié que les armes de son armure étaient fonctionnelles de manière optimale, il lâche pour lui-même ;

-Bon, j'imagine qu'on va commencer à s'amuser… Trois contre un, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué.

. . . . . . . .

Rhodes était hors-jeu. Il n'avait pas été touché par le sort de Wanda, mais violemment propulsé contre un mur par Peter, endommageant énormément son armure et le blessant à la tête par la même occasion. Erik avait utilisé de vieux débris en métal afin de construire autour de lui et des « ensorcelés » qui commençaient à difficilement émerger -Clint, Natasha, Steve, Logan et désormais Sam- afin de les protéger, ce qui ne laissait sur le terrain que Bobby, Thor, Em et lui qui étaient censés gérer un Hulk devenu violent et deux mutants impossibles à calmer. Contre toute attente, Wanda fut incapable de détruire ce bouclier créé par l'homme, celle-ci commençant à s'épuiser. Il activa son transmetteur, qu'Em lui avait donné il y a longtemps, et s'exclama à l'adresse du cinquième encore debout, qui n'était pas avec eux

-Ce n'est pas pour vous mettre la pression, Stark, mais vous pourriez peut-être vous dépêcher !

-_Dites, Terminator, vous ne pensez pas que je suis légèrement occupé à essayer de saboter la base ? Sans bien sûr compter le fait que je viens de me faire trois connards à moi tout seul, alors vous serez gentil d'attendre encore quelques minutes, le temps que je pose le matos et que je remonte !_

-Erik a raison, _enchaina Em en parlant à travers son transmetteur à elle_. Disons que nous avons d'autres problèmes, en plus de Peter, Wanda et des quelques Radjlacks qui restent… Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous stresser avec ça, mais on a… Disons que l'on a perdu le contrôle de Bruce…

-_… Génial… Booon, je fais au plus vite, puisqu'apparemment, vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller sans mon aide… Donnez-moi très exactement deux-cents quarante-trois secondes et je serai de retour, d'accord ? En attendant, essayez de faire en sorte que notre ami vert ne s'enfuie pas, car je nous vois mal le courser à l'extérieur, dans cette forêt… Et je n'ai pas pris l'armure Veronica avec moi, donc essayez de gérer encore quelques minutes !_

Après cela, il interrompit la communication et les deux mutants purent se concentrer à nouveau sur leur tâche. En évitant un Radjlack, elle se retrouva dos à Bobby, qui repoussait les attaques de la sorcière en construisant devant lui un mur de glace assez solide pour contrer ses sorts. Thor, bien qu'il soit à nouveau « opérationnel », était par moments déstabilisé. Il ne cessait d'avoir quelques flashs de ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il avait été mis K.O. Par moments, il semblait ailleurs durant l'espace d'une demi-seconde avant de brusquement se reprendre. Em connaissait l'effet de ce sort, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait enseigné à Wanda, et elle se doutait qu'il faudrait quelques heures au minimum à tous ceux qui avaient été touchés pour se remettre totalement.

-Alors, Beck', c'est quoi le plan, _lança Bobby à son amie, tandis que de la glace continuait à sortir de ses mains. _Parce que je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je vais finir par manquer d'énergie si on doit encore se défendre comme ça, d'autant plus que Peter n'arrête pas de nous trainer dans les pattes !

-On doit d'abord s'occuper de sa sœur. Si on la ramène, elle n'enverra plus personne « dans le monde des rêves », et ça sera déjà plus facile pour nous. Mais il faudrait que l'on puisse faire en sorte de lui rappeler qu'elle ne se bat pas pour le bon camp.

-Dans ce cas, peut-être que tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas, moi, t'infiltrer dans son esprit ?

-Bobby, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à le faire.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, _s'exclama-t-il en gelant temporairement les jambes d'Hulk afin de l'empêcher d'avancer vers eux. _Je me souviens très bien de la fois où tu es entrée dans la tête de ce cinglé qui avait tenté de me décapiter, il y a quelques années… Tu as réussi à le manipuler de sorte à ce qu'il ne s'ouvre lui-même la gorge, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait !

-Parce que je lui ai volé son libre arbitre, et même si ce gars était un salaud, il est hors de question que je le fasse avec Wanda ! La manipulation mentale n'a jamais rien apporté de bon, alors je vais simplement essayer de déjouer l'emprise sous laquelle elle est. Seulement, pour ça, il va falloir que je m'approche suffisamment près pour la toucher, mais avec son frère dans les parages et sa magie qu'on se prend en pleine figure, ce n'est pas gagné.

-Je m'occupe de Peter, _lui lança Thor. _Ça risque d'être compliqué, mais je vais l'occuper le temps que tu la ramène elle, _poursuivit-il en s'élevant dans les airs, serrant fermement son marteau dans sa main, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui retire. _

Effectivement, lorsqu'il commença à s'éloigner d'eux, cela attira l'attention du jeune mutant, qui tenta alors de s'en prendre à lui. Il l'écarta du reste du groupe afin de leur permettre de mettre leur plan à exécution. Peter, lui, n'avait qu'un seul but en tête les stopper. Pendant qu'il courait, il analysa les mouvements presque imperceptibles du dieu nordique, et remarqua qu'il y avait effectivement quelques failles. Il esquissa un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir, à la vitesse où il allait, ravi de voir que la magie de sa sœur avait été assez puissante pour l'affecter. Lorsque Thor lança le Mjolnir, désirant au moins ralentir son « ennemi », Peter l'observa passer devant lui, intrigué, et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire, car il se retrouva emporté par le marteau.

Il retomba sur une pile de cartons qui s'affaissèrent sous son poids, et il relâcha le manche du Mjolnir, après avoir cependant essayé de le soulever afin de renvoyer à son propriétaire -en pleine face, bien sûr-. Thor leva le bras et le marteau s'envola afin de lui revenir, provoquant une once d'électricité au moment du contact entre les deux. De la colère se lisait dans les yeux du dieu nordique. Il détestait ce qu'il avait vu, mais d'un autre côté, il était obligé de prendre sur lui pour le moment, afin de coincer le plus jeune sans lui faire du mal. Ou alors le moins possible.

Du côté des blessés, Natasha, Clint et Logan reprenaient doucement conscience avec un mal de crâne épouvantable. Rhodes, inquiet de leur état, s'assura immédiatement que ça allait plus ou moins bien. Malgré les mines sombres qu'ils affichaient, ils n'avaient pas été blessé -sauf l'archer, qui était persuadé d'avoir plus d'une côte cassée ce qui était compréhensible, avec les coups qu'il s'était pris-. Ils vérifièrent alors les pouls de Sam et Steve, qui dormaient toujours, et tout leur semblait normal. Lorsque le militaire leur demanda s'ils allaient bien, les trois personnes échangèrent un simple regard, et il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister pour le moment.

Soudain, ils virent le sol légèrement s'affaisser devant eux, avant qu'une crevasse ne se forme, manquant presque de les faire tomber. La formation de cette faille ayant provoqué un amas de poussière, ils se protégèrent un instant les yeux et les rouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'ils virent quelqu'un en sortir, ils furent d'abord surpris, puis rassurés lorsqu'ils le reconnurent, bien qu'ils se mirent quand même à se poser des questions sur la façon dont il était arrivé leur étage.

-Tu sais qu'à un mètre près, _s'exclama Rhodes, _tu nous tuais tous ? On aurait pu tomber un étage plus bas si tu n'avais pas été si chanceux, Tony !

-Prendre les escaliers aurait été un peu trop long à mon goût, _commenta le concerné_, et puis au moins, je suis là pour venir filer un coup de main.

-La bombe, _demanda Clint en toussant à cause de la poussière_.

-Installée. Et tout le monde a été évacué. Bon, ensuite, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, _poursuivit-il en prenant un air grave_. Je commence par laquelle ?

-Je crois qu'on s'en fout, mais va pour la mauvaise, _marmonna Rhodes_.

-Alors, les salauds qui bossaient ici ont embarqué l'intégralité de leur armée de mutations génétiques, et Ultron et ses robots ont disparu eux aussi. Ce qui veut dire que nous allons forcément recroiser leur route à un moment, et ça, croyez-moi, ça ne m'enchante pas spécialement. En revanche… J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'assez intéressant qu'ils devaient probablement venir récupérer avant de disparaitre dans la nature, mais il semblerait que je sois arrivé au bon moment pour m'en emparer… D'autant plus qu'il était gardé par trois de leurs soldats, et que je me suis débarrassé d'eux…

Avant que Rhodes ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Tony leur montra sa trouvaille, et ils en restèrent bouche bée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'il soit parvenu à mettre la main dessus, alors qu'on le lui avait volé plusieurs mois auparavant. Mais c'était une excellente chose qu'il soit à nouveau en leur possession, et non celle d'HYDRA. Au moins, cette fois, ils pourraient le mettre en lieu sûr afin d'éviter qu'il ne soit utilisé à de mauvais desseins. Il le tendit alors à Natasha et lui souffla

-Je te laisse le sceptre le temps que j'aille filer un coup de main aux autres, d'accord ? Je vois que Thor se charge de Peter, alors dès que vous en avez l'occasion, attrapez Steve et Sam, et vous regagnez le vaisseau. Je ne pense pas que vous serez encore en état de vous battre aujourd'hui.

Aucun n'eut le temps de répliquer. Tony se redressa et reprit son envol, se dirigeant droit vers Erik qui s'attaquait seul à Wanda, qui malgré sa fatigue, continuait à lui lancer toutes sortes de sorts aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. Le mutant fut ravi que l'Avenger soit de retour et qu'il se range à ses côtés, ce qui lui permettait de mieux calculer ses attaques, bien qu'il craignît toujours de blesser la jeune femme.

-Et ton casque, Tony, _s'exclama alors Rhodes, malgré le bruit tout autour. _

-Je l'ai perdu pendant que je me battais tout à l'heure, _lui répondit-il, peu serein._

Effectivement, la partie supérieure de son armure avait été bien endommagée par le robot d'Ultron lorsqu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte blindée, et il avait dû se débrouiller sans afin d'avoir les deux Radjlacks. Et en parlant de ces créatures, la dernière venait tout juste d'être éliminée par Bobby. Seulement, leur travail était loin d'être terminé. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Hulk, qui revenait tout le temps à la charge, le ralentissant au maximum afin qu'Em puisse atteindre la sorcière. Erik et Tony continuaient de s'en prendre au champ de force tandis que Thor continuait d'attirer l'attention de Peter. Leur plant fonctionnait bien, car Em se trouvait désormais à quelques mètres seulement de Wanda. Seulement, la plus jeune la remarqua et lança un sort dans sa direction, qui fut cependant stoppé net par le rempart de terre créé juste à temps par sa « rivale ».

Peut-être était-ce parce que le milliardaire avait été momentanément distrait, car il avait eu une brève pensée pour Pepper', mais il n'avait pas su bouger à temps, et le sort l'avait touché lui aussi. Se trouvant trop loin, Em n'avait pas su intervenir avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil profond, mais elle avait heureusement su échanger un regard avec Rhodes afin que celui-ci ne s'occupe de lui en attendant. Elle avait ensuite changé de côté afin de pouvoir prendre Wanda par surprise, pendant qu'Erik l'occupait à l'avant en essayant de forcer son bouclier avec des tiges métalliques.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le militaire tirer Tony vers leur planque et étrangement, elle se sentit mal de le voir comme ça pendant quelques instants. Ses liens avec l'homme s'étaient resserrés en peu de temps, et ça la faisait mal de voir ses collègues dans un tel état. Après un instant d'égarement, elle se reprit et se plaça juste derrière la Sorcière Rouge, et avant que celle-ci n'eut le temps de réagir, Em l'attrapa par le poignet et ne la lâcha pas.

Wanda cessa alors de lancer des sorts dans tous les sens et elle se tourna vers celle qui la maintenant fermement par le bras droit. Elle leva son autre main vers elle et tenta de l'endormir, sous le regard inquiet de Thor, qui ne manquait rien à la scène, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur l'autre femme. Em leva ensuite son autre main et la plaça juste devant le visage de son amie, une lueur claire en sortit, et créa un lien entre elle et l'esprit de la sorcière. Pendant quelques instants, l'Avenger ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses collègues encore debout remarquèrent qu'ils brillaient désormais d'un éclat vert profond. Elle fixa ensuite Wanda, qui commençait à trembler légèrement et qui, au final, détourna la tête.

-Cela suffit, Wanda, _souffla doucement la femme tout en continuant à faire opérer ses pouvoirs_. C'est terminé. Tout va bien, c'est fini…

Elle la relâcha, et la sorcière mena ses deux mains contre son crâne, étant totalement désorientée. Pendant un moment, elle resta comme ça, sans rien faire, et soudain, elle redressa la tête et la tourna vers l'autre, qui l'observait avec un certain soulagement, remarquant que la façon dont elle la regardait avait changé. La haine avait totalement disparu, pour laisser sa place à une certaine incompréhension, ainsi que de l'inquiétude. A vrai dire, elle paraissait complètement paniquée. Brusquement, ses jambes faillirent et elle manqua de tomber, mais elle fut rattrapée à temps par sa professeure.

-… Em… Em, c'est… C'est toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est que… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Wanda _lui murmura-t-elle, _tout va bien… On va te sortir de là, _poursuivit-elle en échangeant un simple regard avec Erik, qui lui aussi paraissait soulagé, tandis que Bobby continuait à retenir Hulk en construisant mur de glace sur mur de glace, que la créature brisait au fur et à mesure. _

-Peter… Mon frère…

-On s'occupe de lui, _lui répondit Em._ Reste avec Erik, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, tremblante, et l'Avenger fut rapidement remplacée par le mutant, auquel Wanda s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, de peur de se retrouver seule. Il l'aida à se relever, et sous les ordres de sa collègue, il la conduisit directement vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps-là, Em lâcha un profond soupir, et tandis que des halos de magie apparurent entre ses mains, elle se mit à marcher d'un pas décisif vers _Iceberg_, qui commençait visiblement à avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide avec la furie qui s'acharnait sans relâche sur lui depuis un moment déjà. Le groupe de Rhodes avait assisté à toute la scène, et les « plus en forme » attrapèrent Steve et Sam, toujours endormi, voulant être prêts à les faire quitter les lieux. Le militaire, avec l'aide de Logan, parvint à hisser le milliardaire sur ses épaules.

-Bobby, tu me fais un tremplin, _lui lança Em._

Il acquiesça et créa une pente en glace, tandis qu'elle continuait d'avancer sans faillir, ses pas devenant de plus en plus rapides et, à la surprise de plusieurs personnes, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au sommet de la montée créée par son ami, elle tapa d'un pied le sol et s'éleva dans les airs, tout comme Thor avait l'habitude de le faire. Seulement, c'était la première fois que certains la voyaient le faire. La créature, apercevant que quelqu'un se mettait à lui tourner autour via la voie des airs, se mit à bouger ses immenses bras dans tous les sens enfin de l'attraper, ou bien de l'assommer.

Cependant, la mutante était assez rapide pour esquiver chacun de ses coups, et au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à poser sa main gauche sur son front, et il arrêta brusquement de lutter. Les yeux de la jeune femme se remirent à briller, comme ils avaient fait lorsqu'elle s'était occupée de Wanda, et après quelques instants, Hulk fut déstabilisé et il tomba à la renverse, écrasant sous son poids un vieux bureau en bois.

Em regagna la terre ferme, tandis que la plupart des regards se dirigèrent vers Bruce, qui avait doucement repris sa forme normale, sa forme humaine. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se redressa brusquement en position assise, mettant un court instant à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il releva la tête vers sa collègue, qui lui tendait la main afin qu'il puisse se relever. Hésitant, il l'attrapa et ils rejoignirent ensemble le groupe où se trouvaient les blessés et les trois endormis. Bruce, encore chamboulé, s'appuyait sur Em, qui demanda ensuite à Natasha de s'en occuper. Elle attrapa le scientifique et fit passer l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules afin de mieux le soutenir. Il se contentait de fixer le sol, ne voulant pas avoir le moindre contact visuel avec qui que ce soit.

-Bon, voilà ce qui va se passer, _leur dit Em_. Vous allez quitter cet endroit à la con avec les blessés et vous allez regagner les vaisseaux. Je vais me charger de Peter, _poursuivit-elle en voyant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Wanda_.

-On ne va pas te laisser te débrouiller toute seule, quand même, _s'offusqua Thor, qui les avait rejoints car le jeune mutant s'était momentanément éclipsé, voyant qu'il était désormais seul contre tous. _

-Je connais bien ce gosse, il ne me fait pas peur. Démarrez les moteurs, on décolle dès que je l'ai ramené, et ensuite, on fait sauter cette base, compris ? Et ce n'est pas discutable, _ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Rhodes était sur le point de répliquer_. Natasha, fait bien attention au sceptre, et débrouillez-vous pour faire démarrer nos moyens de transport. Je doute fortement que Bruce soit en état. Occupez-vous de ceux qui en ont besoin. Je saurai gérer le cas « Peter ».

Voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, ils furent contraints de s'occuper avant tout de ceux qui avaient été mis K.O tandis que Bobby et Erik soutenaient la jeune sorcière, encore sonnée. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'immense porte en métal par laquelle ils étaient arrivés, et ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à se retrouver à l'extérieur, dans une forêt dense et couverte de neige où l'on pouvait entendre quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux ignorant tout de ce qui se passait du côté des humains. Comme à l'allée, Bobby se chargea de récupérer le vaisseau des X-men, qui n'était pas très grand, tandis que tous les autres se dirigèrent vers celui de Tony, bien plus spacieux. Sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se propose, Clint alla s'installer aux commandes et il se mit à faire quelques configurations sur le tableau de bord.

-Je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée que ce soit toi qui pilotes, _lui confia Erik après avoir installé Wanda dans l'un des sièges_. Tu as été touché par ce sort, il risque encore d'agir un moment sur ton cerveau…

-Bruce n'est pas en état, comme tu as pu l'apercevoir. Et je vais très bien, merci de t'inquiéter, _mentit l'archer_. Tiens, viens voir ça, _ajouta-t-il en lui montrant l'écran se trouvant devant lui. _

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, _lui demanda le X-Men en s'approchant, reconnaissant aisément l'endroit où ils se trouvaient à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. _Comment fais-tu pour voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la base, _poursuivit-il en voyant leur collègue seule au milieu de la pièce_.

-Lorsque Decker nous a parlé, avant que nous nous fassions attaquer, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une caméra à côté du haut-parleur d'où provenait sa voix. Ne me demande pas comment, ça serait trop compliqué à te l'expliquer de toutes manières, mais j'ai réussi à la pirater. Comment se sent Wanda, _demanda-t-il ensuite, inquiet au sujet de la jeune sorcière_.

-Un peu perdue. Elle recolle les morceaux, mais elle cherche à savoir comment elle et son frère se sont retrouvés ici. Elle va vite se remettre, mais il faut lui laisser un peu de temps pour récupérer. Et toi ?

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.

-Justement. Je te connais depuis un moment, Clint Barton, et lorsque tu dis ça, c'est qu'en général, tu mens. Mais puisqu'en plus du fait que tu préfères ne rien dire et que l'on n'a pas vraiment le temps d'en parler, je suggère que l'on s'occupe de démarrer les moteurs.

. . . . . . . .

-Peter ? Je sais que tu te planques, mais ça ne sert à rien, _s'exclama Em, tandis que sa voix résonna contre les murs de la base désormais presque vide, puisqu'il ne restait qu'elle et l'autre mutant, qui avait vu ses chances de gagner diminuer d'un seul coup_. Tu sais très bien que Decker est une cause perdue, et que nous l'affrontons depuis des années.

Maintenant que tous les autres étaient partis, le silence demeurait pesant. La jeune femme marchait lentement, tout en s'arrêtant de temps en temps, et elle regardait de tous les côtés afin de voir si elle ne pouvait pas attraper Peter. Seulement, celui-ci n'avait visiblement pas envie de se montrer pour le moment. Quelques étincelles vertes apparaissaient de temps à autre entre ses doigts. Ses pouvoirs la démangeaient. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose retrouver l'autre mutant et quitter cet endroit au plus vite, car trop de mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Elle n'était donc pas concentrée à cent pourcents, ce qui permit à Peter de sortir de sa cachette et de la faire tomber en la frappant violemment par l'arrière.

Elle se retrouva face contre terre, mais elle se releva assez rapidement, car si elle ne bougeait pas, elle serait encore plus vulnérable. En se redressant, elle vit que le plus jeune la regardait, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, d'un œil mauvais. A moitié tapis dans l'ombre, la femme put quand même voir la grande tige métallique avec laquelle il l'avait frappée. La nature du matériau expliquait la douleur qu'elle éprouvait dans le dos, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Elle voyait qu'il était fatigué, lui aussi, et qu'elle devait l'épuiser avant de pouvoir espérer l'approcher. Elle avait dit qu'elle saurait gérer ça seule, parce qu'elle savait que les blessés du groupe avaient besoin d'aide avant tout.

-Tu n'es pas des leurs, _lui dit-elle en le regardant_. Au contraire, tu t'es toujours battu à nos côtés afin de les détruire, essaye au moins de te souvenir de ça.

Le problème était que ses mots n'avaient pas le moindre effet, et qu'elle devrait faire la même chose qu'avec Wanda et Bruce, ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de l'approcher, il en profita pour à nouveau la projeter au sol. Cette fois-ci, elle sentit à quel point la puissance de ses pouvoirs diminuaient, et elle n'eut la force que de s'appuyer sur ses avant-bras. Ensuite, elle se retourna, et toujours à moitié allongée sur le parterre poussiéreux, elle le vit resserrer sa main autour de la barre de fer qu'il tenait toujours. Elle aurait pu le stopper bien avant, mais il aurait été blessé. Probablement gravement.

Elle le regarda faire un pas en avant, et se douta qu'elle risquait de passer un mauvais moment. Mais alors qu'elle eut détourné le regard pendant à peine une seconde, Peter se retrouva projeté contre le mur opposé, et il se retrouva sur les genoux, toussant fortement à cause du choc. Em regarda dans sa direction, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué cela, et c'est lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose l'effleurer à gauche qu'elle se tourna, ayant aussi entendu quelqu'un s'adresser à elle.

-On dirait bien que j'arrive encore au bon moment pour te sauver la mise, princesse, _lui dit-il en lui tendant la main afin qu'elle puisse l'attraper pour se relever plus facilement. _

Elle fut d'abord surprise, puis elle l'attrapa en elle fut sur pied la seconde qui suivit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il était arrivé là, mais une chose était sûre elle en était plus que ravie. Elle revit dans ses yeux la même lueur que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus. Celle qui le motivait à se battre pour sa liberté. Elle qui avait tant espéré le revoir pendant de nombreuses années, il était enfin là. Et il venait de la protéger, une fois de plus.

-Depuis quand remettre les pieds ici est une bonne idée, _lui lança-t-il sur un ton de semi-reproche bien qu'il ne pût cacher le fait que lui aussi, il était ravi de la voir_. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour passer des vacances…

En face d'eux, Peter se redressa tant bien que mal, la joue égratignée à cause du coup qu'il s'était pris.

-Je ne pensais pas que l'on se recroiserait ici, _commenta-t-elle_. Mais après tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé, plus rien ne m'étonne, Bucky…

Ils se mirent côté à côte, prêt à enfin attraper le mutant qui les tourmentait.

-Tu as un plan, _lui demanda-t-il._

_-_Et toi ?

-Je me suis dit qu'on se débrouillerait simplement au fur et à mesure…

. . . . . . . .

Quelques instants plus tard, dans le vaisseau, l'espionne russe avait rejoint l'autre agent du SHIELD, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils ne voyaient plus Em sur l'écran du tableau de bord. Etant tous deux très à cran, ils eurent du mal à se parler sans hausser la voix.

-Attends, je ne comprends pas, _s'exclama Natasha_, il y a deux minutes, tu captais parfaitement le signal de cette caméra de surveillance, comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies plus ?

-Je n'en sais rien, _lui répondit Clint, légèrement sur les nerfs_, c'est probablement à cause du fait des trois robots qui se sont plantés juste devant l'entrée de la base ! Mais si jamais tu as une quelconque idée pour rétablir la connexion, je t'en prie, je te laisse ma place !

-Une idée, j'en ai une, c'est de sortir pour retourner l'aider, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle se débrouille seule contre Peter, et même si elle est plus puissante que lui, le fait que Decker ait retourné son cerveau n'est pas spécialement un avantage pour nous, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, _répliqua-t-elle_.

-Elle a dit qu'elle s'en sortirait, et j'ai entièrement confiance en elle et ses capacités. Et puis arrête de tout le temps dramatiser, ce n'est pas ça qui va nous aider, d'accord ? je t'assure que d'ici trois minutes, nous serons dans les airs en train de regarder la destruction de cet endroit.

-Ou alors nous pourrions très bien être encore là à nous demander si au lieu e parler comme deux cons, on n'aurait pas mieux fait de retourner à l'intérieur pour lui filer un coup de main, _reprit-elle, refusant de le laisser avoir le dernier mot_.

-_Ou alors vous pourriez tout à fait arrêter de vous battre comme deux gamins et vous vous mettriez peut-être en tête qu'il va falloir faire de la place car nous arrivons, _leur lança une voix à travers le transmetteur de Clint, qu'il avait connecté au vaisseau, ce qui fit que le reste du groupe l'entendit aussi.

-Em, c'est toi, _s'exclama-t-il, soulagé, tandis que Natasha lâcha un petit soupir derrière lui_. Les portes sont toujours ouvertes, mais fais quand même attention aux…

-_Si tu veux me parler des robots qui nous attendaient à la sortie, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de ne pas nous avoir prévenu, puisqu'on s'en est occupés. Dis-moi simplement que vous êtes prêts à décoller, parce que le fait d'avoir éliminé ces trois-là, ça en a attiré d'autres qui risquent de nous faire la peau si on ne file pas très vite…_

-Et tu comptes être là bientôt, _demanda-t-il en entendant des bruits d'échange de tirs à l'extérieur_.

Il attendit une réponse pendant un petit moment, mais il n'en obtint pas. En revanche, le vacarme à l'arrière du vaisseau attira son attention. Il se retourna vivement et vit son amie allongée sur le sol tenant Peter par le bras. Elle s'était retrouvée par terre car elle avait sauté depuis l'extérieur. Elle redressa la tête vers Clint et lui lança de commencer à fermer s'il ne voulait pas que les « boites de conserve géantes » ne s'invitent dans le vaisseau à leur tour. Il s'exécuta, et après avoir effectué quelques commandes sur le tableau de bord, la passerelle commença à se relever doucement.

L'archer vit alors quelqu'un entrer juste avant que tout ne soit fermé, mais lorsqu'il voulut aller à sa rencontre, Em l'en empêcha en lui assurant qu'il valait mieux s'en aller tout de suite. Et c'est une fois qu'ils furent dans les airs que Rhodes, qui était à proximité de la manette, activa les explosifs placés par Tony et que la base toute entière explosa et s'enfonça dans le sol sous leurs yeux ébahis.


	23. Shadows of the past

Shadows of the past-**Sleep Dealer**

* * *

_17 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Tout était parfaitement calme dans le vaisseau. La bataille avait fatigué tout le monde, mais au moins, ils étaient désormais hors de danger. Clint pilotait toujours, Bruce s'étant isolé au fond, veillant sur Tony, encore endormi, ne voulant parler à personne. Pas même Natasha, et les Avengers en avaient déduit que ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était évanoui avait dû pas mal le remuer pour qu'Hulk ne prenne le contrôle. Depuis l'autre engin, Bobby les suivait et leur donnait de temps en temps des nouvelles, les assurant ainsi qu'il ne les perdait pas de vue. Rhodes, lui, continuait de brouiller les radars de l'armée afin que le plus grand vaisseau puisse passer inaperçu, et cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Tous les quarts d'heures, il venait vérifier que son système fonctionnait toujours convenablement.

Erik avait rejoint Logan, voulant s'assurer que celui-ci allait bien, mais le mutant n'avait répondu qu'avec un simple « c'est bon, je vais bien » avant de se renfermer sur lui-même, comme l'avait fait Banner. D'un autre côté, il gardait également un œil sur le nouvel arrivant, installé au chevet de Steve, qui lui aussi dormait toujours. Il ne savait pas ce que ce sortilège leur avait fait subir, mais d'un côté, il était soulagé de savoir que son casque -qu'il avait retiré et posé sur un siège maintenant que leur bataille était terminée- avait pu le protéger de cela. Il se doutait qu'il aurait risqué de revivre la mort de sa femme et de sa fille. Après avoir demandé une énième fois à Logan s'il n'avait besoin de rien, il se leva, récupéra l'un des plaids qui avaient été mis à disposition par Rhodes -qui savait qu'il y en avait dans le vaisseau, et en avait donc distribué à un peu tout le monde- et rejoignit l'avant de l'appareil.

Natasha et Sam, assis côte à côte, discutaient à voix basse et examinaient attentivement le sceptre que Tony avait récupéré dans le hangar avant d'y placer les explosifs. La jeune femme l'avait déjà vu et tenu entre ses mains, mais ça lui faisait toujours une drôle d'impression de l'avoir en sa possession. Thor faisait les cent pas, tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol en métal. Clint demeurait silencieux, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, se concentrant au maximum sur le pilotage de l'appareil. On aurait presque pu croire que l'engin était dirigé par un fantôme tant l'archer était discret. Quant à Em, elle était assise dans l'un des sièges, dos à la paroi du vaisseau. Wanda et Peter étaient assis chacun d'un côté et se reposaient, yeux fermés, après ces moments compliqués. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de leurs épaules et avait profité de ces instants de calme pour elle aussi se détendre. Dehors, le jour se levait.

Erik rejoignit Em, déplia la couverture et la plaça délicatement sur les trois mutants, tandis que la seule éveillée le remercia tout en lui souriant. Il lui dit simplement qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un qui était capable de maitriser deux adolescents hors de contrôle et une créature telle qu'Hulk ne se fasse terrasser par un simple rhume. Effectivement, en ce 17 février, l'air était glacial. Les jumeaux, qui dormaient tous les deux paisiblement, n'avaient pas été dérangés par les discussions des autres pour trouver le sommeil. Et puis, ça avait été un moyen pour eux de ne pas se sentir visés par leurs regards, craignant d'être vus comme des traitres, même si ni les X-Men, ni les Avengers ne leur en voulaient pour ce qui était arrivé.

-Et vous, Wilson, _demanda Erik avant de retourner voir Logan_, vous n'avez pas l'air en état de choc après avoir été touché par le sort. A moins qu'au fond, vous ne soyez totalement chamboulés, et que nous devrions commencer à nous en inquiéter ?

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Lehnsherr. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu peur de vivre quelque chose de plus dramatique, mais je me suis simplement revu en boucle dans l'ambulance qui m'a conduit à l'hôpital après avoir été touché par une balle perdue quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais même s'il s'agit d'un événement qui peut vite devenir traumatisant, j'ai rapidement su m'y faire. Alors aucun souci à se faire pour moi.

Le mutant acquiesça et retourna vers le fond du vaisseau. Sam retourna ensuite à sa conversation à propos du sceptre avec Natasha, tandis que Thor, agacé de marcher sans s'arrêter de la sorte, pris place non loin d'Em, qui le regarda faire avec une certaine appréhension. Il avait été le premier à se réveiller, mais n'avait lâché que trois mots depuis. Quatre tout au plus. Il se frotta brièvement les yeux et se remit à fixer le sol, après avoir lâché un soupir. La jeune femme continuait de l'observer, espérant que ce qu'il ait vu ne l'ai pas trop perturbé.

-Tu sais, _lui dit-il doucement, afin d'éviter de réveiller les jumeaux, _tu peux lire dans mes pensées si jamais tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu. Je me doute que ça te travaille, alors si jamais tu…

-Je ne le ferai pas, _lui répondit-elle_. Pas si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, ça ne serait pas correct. Mais toi, si tu en as besoin, tu peux toujours me l'expliquer, peut-être que le dire à haute voix te permettra de te sentir mieux… Je connais les effets du sortilège, dis-toi qu'ils finiront par s'estomper. Même si la vision que tu as eue, elle, restera bien là…

-C'est pour ça que ça n'a eu aucun effet sur toi ? Parce que c'est toi qui as appris à Wanda à l'exercer, n'est-ce pas, _demanda-t-il, ce à quoi elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête_. Au moins, c'est une bonne chose qu'ils n'aient rien…

-Mais aucun de vous ne semble vouloir, à part Sam, confier ce qu'il ou elle a « vécu ».

L'homme soupira et se redressa un peu. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et lui confia qu'il avait vu son royaume en pleine anarchie, une décadence totale. Et qu'il craignait que quelque chose de ce style n'arrive prochainement à cause de lui. Il avait peur d'être incapable de protéger son peuple et de le mener à sa perte. Il ne pensait pas être à la hauteur des espérances des habitants de sa planète. Après qu'il ait achevé de parler, Em se dégagea la main gauche et la posa sur la sienne.

-Tu sauras guider ton peuple, j'en suis sûre. Il a besoin de toi, et tu as toujours veillé sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Même si tu nous retrouves souvent sur Midgard, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur le fils d'Odin pour garder un œil sur eux.

-Si tu en es si sûre, pourquoi ai-je vu quelque chose de tel dans mes rêves, _lui demanda-t-il, puisqu'elle en connaissait beaucoup sur le sujet_.

-Le sortilège fait revivre à la personne visée un élément traumatisant de son existence, ou bien lui montre simplement quelque chose qui la tourmente énormément, en exagérant le tout pour déstabiliser l'individu dont il est question.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant un peu mieux ce qui leur était arrivé, puis il posa ses yeux sur Wanda, endormie contre l'épaule de sa professeure. Il la voyait encore à son brusque « réveil », lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte que ce Decker avait trafiqué, il revoyait le regard qu'elle leur avait lancé. Elle avait paru s'en vouloir énormément, mais le dieu nordique savait très bien que ce n'était ni sa faute, ni celle de son frère. En revanche, il se faisait énormément de soucis, car en un peu plus d'une journée à peine, le scientifique avait réussi à leur retourner le cerveau, ce qui montrait bien l'étendue inquiétante de ses progrès. Mais il s'était juré que lors de leur prochaine rencontre, il s'assurerait que ce soit bien la dernière.

Après avoir remercié son amie de l'avoir écouté, il quitta sa place et se remit à faire les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place. Lorsque Em se remit à regarder devant elle, elle se rendit compte que Sam et Natasha avaient arrêté de parler et qu'ils la regardaient tous les deux, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ensuite, l'espionne russe se mit à observer Clint, assis aux commandes du vaisseau, qui leur faisait dos. Elle lâcha un profond soupir et bascula brièvement sa tête en arrière, avant de finalement dire

-Désolée, pour tout à l'heure. J'étais un peu à cran.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Tasha, _lui répondit-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, tout en lui offrant un sourire gratifiant. _On a tous eu une nuit compliquée, on avait surtout besoin d'extérioriser un peu tout ce qui nous tournait dans la tête… Et sinon, pour le sceptre, est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'intéressant et qui pourrait éventuellement nous être utile ?

-Pas pour l'instant, _commenta-t-elle_. A priori, il a toujours la même allure que lors de l'attaque de New-York. Il est resté intact, même si on dirait que les scientifiques d'HYDRA ont tenté d'en extraire une partie…

-Probablement à cause de la puissance que peut générer cette chose, _dit Em._ J'arrive à sentir son énergie de là où je me trouve tellement elle est forte, _ajouta-t-elle en s'assurant de ne pas avoir parlé trop fort afin d'éviter de réveiller les jumeaux._ Nous aurions eu de sérieux problèmes si HYDRA avait réussi à s'en servir… Ils sont déjà suffisamment puissants comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si particulier, ce sceptre, _demanda alors Sam, curieux_.

-Il appartenait à mon frère, _répondit Thor en s'approchant. _Tony l'avait récupéré il y a un moment de cela avant que le SHIELD ne le confisque, mais d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, l'intelligence artificielle répondant au nom d'« Ultron » l'a volé en quittant la Tour après son activation. Il avait probablement l'intention de s'en servir pour construire une arme encore plus puissante, _poursuivit le dieu nordique en s'emparant du sceptre que lui Natasha afin qu'il puisse l'examiner_. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce bâton en particulier qui détient énormément de puissance, mais plutôt ce qu'il protège.

-C'est-à-dire, _questionna Sam_.

-Il retient la Pierre de l'Esprit, _lança Em. _L'une des Pierres d'Infinité, _commenta-t-elle en lui montrant la lueur qui en émanait_. C'est d'ailleurs à se demander comment Loki a fait pour l'obtenir. Un objet aussi précieux et dangereux, ça ne se trouve pas à chaque coin de rue.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu avec, c'était lorsqu'il a lâché une armée de Chitauris sur Midgard. J'ignore comment et où il l'a trouvée, mais j'imagine qu'elle est en sécurité, désormais. Nous devrons trouver un lieu sûr où elle sera en sécurité, où personne ne pourra venir la chercher afin de la voler. Elle a bien trop d'importance pour se retrouver entre les mains de n'importe qui… Et de toutes manières, je ne pense pas qu'une personne censée tenterait de l'attraper.

-Pourquoi cela, _demanda Sam, qui désirait vraiment en savoir plus sur le sujet afin d'être bien mis au courant_.

-Un humain n'a pas la force de la tenir, _lui dit Em, _c'est aussi simple que ça. En gros, peu de « créatures » sont suffisamment puissantes pour la toucher. Quelqu'un de normal exploserait, pour être précise. Peter Quill m'a raconté la fois où une jeune esclave avait voulu s'en emparer. Elle n'a pas tenu plus de vingt secondes avant de se désintégrer.

-Mais n'était-ce pas lui qui avait justement réussi à la remettre dans l'Orbe ?

-Si, mais il n'est humain qu'à moitié. Il l'a découvert il y a peu de temps, et c'est grâce à ça que lui et son équipe ont empêché Ronan de la remettre à son propre maitre. Ces pierres ont beau être très puissantes, elles restent terriblement dangereuses. Pour la changer d'endroit, on utilise des objets tels que l'Orbe, ou bien… J'imagine que la télékinésie fonctionne également, du moment qu'on ne la touche pas.

-Et toi, avec tes pouvoirs, tu pourrais la déplacer ?

-Avec l'air, oui.

-C'est comme ça que tu fais pour voler, _demanda Thor, se souvenant du moment où elle s'était élevée dans les airs_.

-A peu de choses près, c'est ça.

Une faible sonnerie se mit à retentir dans le vaisseau, ce qui attira les regards de chacun vers le tableau de bord, où Clint s'affairait avec les réglages. Il consulta l'écran principal, puis il fit quelques manipulations. Une adresse I.P s'afficha devant lui, et il appuya sur un bouton à sa gauche.

-Bobby, je t'écoute, _lança-t-il à l'adresse du mutant qui pilotait l'autre appareil._ Il y a un problème ?

-_Non, pas vraiment. J'ai simplement quelqu'un en ligne pour Em je peux transférer l'appel de votre côté ? _

L'archer se tourna vers la concernée, qui elle-même regarda les jumeaux. Ceux-ci étaient de toutes manières bien trop fatigués pour se réveiller pour le moment. Elle hocha la tête, accepta la demande de Bobby depuis l'autre engin. Il fallut qu'ils attendent quelques secondes avant qu'un numéro ne s'affiche sur l'écran, et Em se mit à soupirer, avant de détourner la tête.

-Bonjour, Natalya, _lâcha-t-elle, ce qui attira l'attention de Logan et Erik, assis plus loin, ainsi que celle de Natasha, juste en face. _

-_Je t'en prie, dis-moi que vous les avez récupérés, s'il te plait… _

-Ils sont là. Tout va bien.

Ils entendirent la femme à l'autre bout du fil soupirer de soulagement. Wanda remua légèrement dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Em remonta un peu plus la couverture sur ses épaules d'un geste doux. Elle avait attendu et redouté cet appel toute la nuit, craignant à chaque instant d'avoir à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à son interlocutrice. Mais c'était terminé. Elle les avait retrouvés.

-_Je ne sais pas comment tu remercier… Tu as toujours gardé un œil sur eux comme s'ils étaient de ta famille, et tu… Tu les as sauvés, aujourd'hui…_

-Oui, mais… Je n'étais pas seule, _lui répondit-elle en échangeant un regard avec les personnes se trouvant autour d'elle. _Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me douter qu'ils seraient tous les deux pris pour cible…

-_Charles m'a raconté. Et si j'ai pu comprendre une chose, c'est que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je te connais depuis plusieurs années, et tu as toujours voulu assumer les erreurs des autres. Je ne sais pas si à la longue, ça ne devient pas un peu dangereux. Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours l'ange gardien qui veille sur mes enfants depuis plusieurs années… je sais qu'avec toi à leurs côtés, ils sont en sécurité. _

-Même si j'arrive toujours à m'attirer des ennuis avec toutes sortes de cinglés ?

-_Je ne saurais compter le nombre de fois où tu as fait passer leurs vies avant la tienne. Tant qu'ils sont avec toi, je ne m'en fais pas. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez me les ramener à la maison ? _

-Il va falloir que l'on s'arrête quelques jours pour revérifier les systèmes de fonctionnement de nos vaisseaux, _lui répondit l'archer_, mais ça ne sera pas très long. En attendant, nous les surveillerons vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Personne ne s'approchera d'eux.

_-Je vous remercie, agent Barton, _lui répondit Natalya d'une voix douce et plus posée par rapport au début de l'appel_. Merci pour votre aide à vous aussi…_

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, _dit-il d'un ton neutre, les yeux concentrés sur sa trajectoire._ Em, on va passer dans un endroit où le réseau est plus faible, il va falloir abréger.

Elle acquiesça, et assura une nouvelle fois à l'autre femme qu'elle lui ramènerait ses enfants en un seul morceau. Après cela, ce fut Natalya qui raccrocha, faisant ainsi à nouveau régner le silence dans le vaisseau, celui-ci n'étant interrompu que par les bruits de respiration calmes et réguliers des jumeaux. A ce moment-là, Em se rendit compte du merdier dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés en faisant sauter la base entière. Ils risquaient d'en entendre parler, mais cela ne lui importait guère. Du moment qu'elle pouvait protéger ceux qui comptaient pour elle, c'était le principal.

. . . . . . . .

Il avait un mal de tête vraiment épouvantable. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui frappait l'intérieur de la boite crânienne avec un marteau tant la douleur était intense. Il n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux, craignant que la lumière du jour ne l'agresse un peu trop dès son réveil. Il remua légèrement la tête, espérant que ses cervicales ne le feraient pas souffrir. Voyant que ça allait, il tenta ensuite de bouger ses bras. Rien ne l'en empêchait. C'est alors qu'il se décida enfin à regarder ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. En ouvrant les yeux, il commença par voir flou, il fut incapable de discerner les formes qui composaient le décor. Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, sa vision commença à devenir plus nette, il vit une silhouette sombre se pencher au-dessus de lui, et il jugea qu'il s'agissait de la même personne qui avait posé sa main sur son bras.

-Alors, _Big Guy, _on émerge enfin, _lui lança-t-il, tout sourire. _

Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque sa vue fut totalement revenue à la normale, il regarda plus attentivement l'individu qui le regardait en souriant à pleines dents. Il se redressa alors avec un peu de difficultés, encore un peu étourdi par ce qui s'était passé.

-Qu'est-ce que… Que fais-tu là ?

-Disons que je me promenais pas loin de votre champ de bataille, et que j'ai brusquement décidé de venir vous passer le bonjour, et prendre de vos nouvelles, par la même occasion…

Steve lui rendit son sourire et le serra dans ses bras, toujours assis à terre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la première personne qu'il vit en se réveillant soit Bucky. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants, avant que le soldat de l'Hiver n'aide son ami à se relever, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire car l'Avenger originel était toujours pris de quelques vertiges. En regardant tout autour de lui, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient quitté la base d'HYDRA et avaient regagné le vaisseau depuis un bon moment déjà. Il regarda Rhodes passer près de lui en le saluant, puis le militaire rejoignit Clint aux commandes afin de vérifier que l'armée était toujours dans l'incapacité de les tracer.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Quelques heures tout au plus, _lui répondit Bucky. _Mais dis-toi que tu n'es pas le dernier, _poursuivit-il en lui montrant Tony, à qui on avait ôté l'armure qui l'entourait, toujours allongé et surveillé par un Bruce Banner très silencieux_. Et si j'étais toi, _reprit-il à voix basse, _je laisserais votre scientifique un peu seul. Crois-moi, il n'est pas vraiment dans son assiette…

-Il s'est transformé, n'est-ce pas ?

Bucky acquiesça.

-Et… Ça a dégénéré, _demanda-t-il ensuite en s'éloignant un peu, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur Tony._

-Assez, oui. Je ne suis arrivé qu'à la fin, mais j'ai pu entendre pas mal de grabuge depuis la forêt, c'est dire… Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ça pourrait certainement aller mieux, j'imagine.

-Ne te focalises pas là-dessus, Steve, _lui dit son ami en posant une main sur son épaule. _Ce que tu as vu n'es pas réel ? C'était juste un sort pour te déstabiliser. Rien de ce que tu as pu voir n'existait vraiment, d'accord ? Tu risques de culpabiliser pour rien pendant quelques jours, mais ça va rapidement passer, d'après l'experte qui surveille les jeunes, _ajouta-t-il en souriant, avant de désigner Em, assise à l'avant du vaisseau_. Elle a beaucoup évolué, depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai croisée. C'est impressionnant.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez été voisins de cellule pendant plusieurs mois. En même temps, c'était il y a un long moment, ce que je comprends tout à fait, et… Cela n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

-Quand elle était là, j'étais souvent ailleurs, ou sous l'influence d'HYDRA. Mais parfois, et j'ignore comment, l'enfant que les scientifiques appelaient « élément quarante et un » parvenait à me ramener les pieds sur terre. Déjà à l'époque, elle était très courageuse. J'ignore encore comment elle a pu trouver cette force en elle de résister aux différentes tortures infligées par ces salauds. Huit mois, tu te rends compte ? Et pas une fois elle n'a failli, ou montré le moindre signe de faiblesse apparent.

-Il parait que tu lui parlais de moi ?

Le sourire de Bucky s'éclipsa un instant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai beaucoup pensé à notre vie passée, pendant quelques temps. Ton visage me hantait, et je n'avais qu'une envie sortir et te dire que j'allais bien. Seulement, nous étions tous coincés là-bas. Et ce n'est qu'un jour d'orage, lorsque les systèmes de sécurité se sont montrés légèrement défaillants que la petite a eu sa chance.

-A t'entendre, tu savais déjà qu'elle serait la seule à sortir…

-Je me doutais qu'ils m'attraperaient avant. Mais au moins, elle, était libre. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir racheté une partie de mes erreurs passées en l'aidant à s'échapper de cet enfer.

-Tu l'as fait, _lui assura Steve en posant à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, tandis qu'ils regardaient tous les deux la jeune femme entamer une conversation avec Clint._

. . . . . . . .

Thor était en train d'expliquer à Sam et Natasha tout ce qu'il s'avait au sujet de la Pierre de l'Esprit. Em, elle, avait réussi à quitter sa place sans réveiller les deux mutants, et elle avait replacé la couverture sur eux, sentant comme un léger courant d'air. Elle s'était ensuite installée dans le siège situé à la droite de Clint sans rien dire au début. Il l'avait vue s'assoir, mais il était resté concentré sur sa tâche initiale, qui était de diriger le vaisseau -même s'il disposait d'un pilotage automatique-, car il n'avait pas envie de quitter les commandes, et ça avait été le seul moyen pour lui d'esquiver certains sujets. Seulement, il savait qu'elle le connaissait bien. Ils s'étaient rencontrés de nombreuses années auparavant, et ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaitre depuis.

-C'était Cole, pas vrai, _lui demanda-t-elle à voix basse._

-En partie.

Il soupira et activa le mode automatique afin de pouvoir se tourner vers son amie sans avoir à se soucier de la direction que prenait l'engin.

-Je l'ai abandonné, Em. Il avait besoin de moi, et je me suis tiré en le laissant seul.

-Il était simplement temps pour toi de faire autre chose de ta vie. Tu as été enrôlé par le SHIELD. Et si tu l'avais réellement abandonné, tu ne te serais pas tant soucié de son avenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Des montants d'argent que tu transferts chaque mois sur le compte en banque de Sandra pour qu'elle puisse continuer d'aussi bien s'en occuper qu'elle le fait aujourd'hui. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai certaines compétences en informatique, et la prochaine fois que tu veux le faire depuis l'ordinateur qui se trouve dans mon bureau, tu n'as qu'à simplement demander…

-Tu m'inquiètes un peu, parfois…

-J'ai bossé à la C.I.A, c'est mon boulot de faire peur… Même si tu effaces tes manœuvres bancaires, je suis toujours capable de les retrouver. Mais pour être plus sérieuse, ce gosse est chanceux de t'avoir dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il serait encore en train de s'emmerder à l'orphelinat si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Quand Sandra est arrivée pour m'inviter à aller vivre chez elle, je me souviens avoir d'abord décliné son offre, _se remémora-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide_. Je ne voulais pas le laisser tout seul. Je crois qu'elle l'a rapidement compris. C'est probablement pour ça qu'elle décidé de l'adopter, lui aussi. Tu crois que j'aurais dû rester auprès d'eux ?

-Ça fait des années que tu veilles indirectement sur cette seconde famille. Et ils le savent très bien. Cole se doute que s'il en a besoin, il n'a qu'à t'appeler pour que tu viennes à son secours.

-Il passe son temps à faire des conneries. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai reçu un mail de Sandra, dans lequel elle m'expliquait qu'il avait encore essayé de voler un livre. C'était la troisième fois en cinq jours.

-Un bouquin, Clint. Franchement, ça aurait pu être pire, tu ne penses pas, _lui demanda-t-elle en esquissant un sourire. _

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire, _demanda-t-il en soupirant_.

-Peut-être que tu n'as besoin que de les appeler. Je pense surtout qu'ils te manquent, et que ça fait un moment que tu ne les as plus vus. Tu pourrais même aller passer quelques jours chez eux quand on en aura fini avec nos problèmes actuels, on ne sait jamais. Après tout, ils sont comme ta famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et se mit à sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait mieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base souterraine d'HYDRA. Elle lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule et elle se redressa, le laissant ainsi retourner aux commandes du vaisseau. L'archer se sentait bien plus léger désormais. Elle avait dit vrai, il avait besoin de parler à Cole, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire un simple « bonjour ». Alors que la jeune femme était sur le point de regagner sa place initiale, elle fut interpelée par Rhodes, qui l'avait accostée en l'attrapant par le bras. Il lui demanda alors de le suivre jusqu'au bout du vaisseau. Elle s'exécuta, se demandant brusquement s'il y avait un problème.

Elle se retrouva face à Steve et Bucky, tous deux appuyés contre la paroi intérieure de l'appareil, ainsi que Bruce, agenouillé sur le sol.

-Steve, ça va, _lui demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. _

-Moi ça va. Mais Tony, lui, est encore endormi, et d'après Bruce, il a commencé à s'agiter, _répondit l'homme en lui montrant le scientifique qui observait attentivement le milliardaire étendu devant lui et qui semblait être en plein cauchemar. _N'aurait-il pas dû se réveiller, depuis le temps que nous sommes partis ?

-Normalement, si,_ dit-elle_. Sauf si une partie de son subconscient cherche à le retenir pour une quelconque raison, _ajouta-t-elle en posant elle aussi un genou à terre afin de l'examiner._ Et ses réactions au réveil pourraient être plus mauvaises que prévues, mais ça peut s'arranger, _enchaina-t-elle en posant sa main « valide, normale » sur le front de l'homme. _

-Tu vas entrer dans son esprit, _la questionna le soldat d'Hiver. _C'est sans risques pour toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà dû faire la même chose avec Hank, lorsque Wanda s'entrainait à lancer ce sort au tout début, et qu'il passait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Elle posa son autre main au-dessus du torse de Tony, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Le tout était de trouver une faille pour qu'elle puisse entrer dans sa tête sans que cela ne devienne trop dangereux pour eux deux. Elle se concentra, et quelques secondes plus tard, la connexion se fit.

. . . . . . . .

_-Tu aurais pu nous sauver…_

_Cet instant lui avait paru durer une éternité. Steve l'avait agrippé et lui avait soufflé ces quelques mots, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'y répondre, car l'Avengers originel avait ensuite fermé les yeux sans jamais les rouvrir. L'homme ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé pour que la situation soit si désastreuse, mais d'après les paroles de son défunt collègue, il en était en partie responsable, et il aurait pu trouver un moyen d'empêcher que cela n'arrive. _

_Assis sur un sol glacial, il regardait tout autour de lui cette vision d'horreur. Ils étaient là, ses cinq collègues d'origine ainsi que la nouvelle venue, étendus à terre, ne donnant plus le moindre signe de vie. Les yeux ouverts et vitreux pour certains, clos pour d'autres. Un peu plus loin, il reconnut aisément l'armure grise de _War Machine_, totalement détruite, ainsi que les ailes de métal tordues et brisées de Sam. Au-dessus d'eux, une armée de Chitauris se formaient dans le ciel sombre, provenant de l'immensité de l'espace. Sa main se sépara de celle de Steve et il continua à regarder les dégâts causés. C'était de sa faute. Ils avaient été vaincus à cause de lui. Et il les avait perdus pour de bon. _

_Il ressentit comme une légère pression s'effectuer sur son épaule gauche et en tournant légèrement la tête, il vit une petite main posée sur celle-ci. Il se tourna davantage, et manqua de glisser en arrière lorsqu'il vit une silhouette se dresser devant lui. Son visage était flou, mais il se sentit comme pétrifié, incapable de bouger, cloué au sol par la vue de ce spectre. Lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui, il put à nouveau bouger et il commença à se redresser légèrement. Il tremblait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle avait l'air d'être plus jeune qu'au moment de l'accident. Trois ou quatre ans de moins._

_-Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça, Tony, _lui dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

_La voix de l'enfant sonnait faux. Comme si elle avait été programmée, un peu comme une machine. Ce n'était pas celle dont il se souvenait, mais il se sentait quand même mal. Brusquement, des flammes jaillirent derrière elle et son chemisier se retrouva tâché de sang écarlate. L'homme fit un pas en avant, la panique commençant à le gagner. _

_-Attends, arrête, je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, jamais je… Je suis tellement désolé…_

_-Être désolé ne suffit pas, _lui répondit une voix adulte dans son dos.

_Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Em, qu'il avait vue auparavant allongée par terre, mortellement blessée, couverte de sang. Elle le regarda un moment avant de le pousser violemment, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol. Il se mit à reculer, prenant alors peur. _

_-C'est à cause de toi que nous sommes décédés, Tony. Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si les Avengers ne t'avaient jamais rencontré, _poursuivit-elle en s'avançant lentement vers lui, la voix brisée. _Tu as été faible et incapable, comme toujours. Et c'est nous qui avons été obligés d'assumer, _poursuivit-elle en lui montrant les cadavres des autres.

_-Arrêtez, allez-vous-en ! _hurla-t-il en se plaquant les mains contre les oreilles avant de fermer les yeux, tandis que l'enfant sans visage s'approchait à son tour de lui. _Laissez-moi tranquille, partez ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de tout ça !_

_Il resta ainsi durant un bon moment, priant pour qu'on ne le tourmente plus, et soudain, il entendit une troisième voix s'élever. Mais contrairement aux autres, qu'il entendait vaguement à cause de ses mains collées contre les côtés de sa tête, celle-ci était claire, distincte, et surtout, beaucoup plus douce. Sa respiration se calma lorsqu'il reconnut celle qui lui parlait. _

_-Rien de tout cela n'est réel, _lui souffla-t-elle_. Ne les laisse pas te démolir… _

_Petit à petit, les autres voix s'estompèrent, avant de totalement disparaitre. C'est à ce moment qu'il osa à nouveau regarder devant lui, et il découvrit que l'enfant s'était évaporée en même temps que les flammes. Il redressa légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'Em était toujours là, mais que quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Elle était accroupie en face de lui et lui tendait sa main droite, un air rassurant sur le visage. Toujours tremblant été méfiant, il la regarda sans rien dire. _

_-Il est temps de se réveiller, _dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux_. _

_Il attendit encore quelques instants, se demandant si les choses n'allaient pas à nouveau mal tourner, mais n'en pouvant plus de cet endroit, il attrapa sa main. _

. . . . . . . .

Le réveil fut douloureux. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se redressa et prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme s'il avait dormi pendant des années sans pouvoir respirer. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, que plusieurs personnes l'entouraient, paraissant toutes aussi inquiètes les unes que les autres. Il respirait à nouveau rapidement, paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il sentit alors quelqu'un prendre sa main, et en regardant dans cette direction, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Em.

Et sans trop comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire cela, il l'attira contre lui et la serra dans ses bras, tremblant de tout son corps. Il se raccrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, craignant d'être renvoyé là-bas. Steve fut légèrement surpris par cet élan d'affection, mais il comprit que son ami en avait besoin. Em, elle, se contenta de lui rendre son étreinte. Tony ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, mais il avait été rassuré de voir ces personnes près de lui à son réveil. Seulement, cela n'enlevait pas le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à faire un pas en avant, son passé le rattrapait et le frappait en pleine gueule. Décidément, le Destin avait un étrange sens de l'humour.


	24. Burn Out

**Burn out-**Midland

* * *

_17 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

-Où est-ce que tu nous as emmenés, _demanda Tony en sortant du vaisseau, suivi de près par Steve et Thor, tandis que Bruce fermait la marche. _

-Quelque part en sécurité, où l'on pourra rester quelques jours, _lui répondit Clint, marchant à l'avant aux côtés de Natasha, et Em derrière eux. _

En atterrissant, seules ces sept personnes avaient quitté l'appareil, à la demande de l'archer. Il leur avait expliqué que les autres pourraient venir plus tard, mais qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop nombreux au début. Le milliardaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder un peu tout autour de lui, se demandant pourquoi leur collègue les avait conduits ici, au milieu de nulle part. Il se mit à observer la maison se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres devant eux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu Clint parler de cet endroit auparavant.

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans la neige en silence, et une fois arrivés sous le perron, lorsque Thor demanda quel était cet endroit, Tony en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'une _Safe house_, un endroit isolé de tout pour se cacher sans craindre de se faire attraper par qui que ce soit. L'archer ouvrit la porte et invita le reste du groupe à le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall d'entrée peu éclairé, puis ils prirent le même chemin que leur ami, qui venait d'entrer dans un salon à l'allure chaleureuse. Les Avengers continuèrent à regarder tout autour d'eux. Le milliardaire s'attarda sur quelques détails peu importants, tels que la lampe allumée posée au-dessus d'un piano installé contre un mur.

Son regard vagabonda encore un instant un peu partout, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende Clint lancer « _Chérie, je suis rentré_ ». Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme arriva dans la pièce, venant directement de la salle à manger. Elle tenait quelques feuilles colorées entre ses mains, et parut assez surprise de voir sept individus dans son salon. Elle les dévisagea un instant, et en y prêtant un peu plus attention, Tony remarqua son ventre rebondi. L'archer alla à sa rencontre, l'attrapa doucement par la taille et ils échangèrent un simple baiser après que celui-ci se soit excusé de ne pas avoir appelé.

-Voici Laura, _leur dit-il_.

-Je… Connais déjà tous vos noms, _lança-t-elle en regardant chacun des Avengers se trouvant face à elle._

Tony lui adressa un bref signe de la main, comprenant enfin pourquoi il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre l'homme et Natasha. Il vit alors les deux femmes du groupe échanger un sourire avec la troisième, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'elles se connaissaient déjà. Un bruit attira leur attention, provenant du hall d'entrée par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils tournèrent la tête sur le côté, cherchant à savoir ce que cela pouvait être, tandis que Clint fit quelques pas dans cette direction, et l'instant d'après, il se retrouva à serrer deux enfants dans ses bras. Une fille, et un garçon un peu plus âgé. Il les présenta comme étant Cooper et Lila.

Pendant ce temps-là, Natasha et Em se dirigèrent vers Laura, et lorsqu'elles demandèrent comment elle se portait, Tony l'entendit parler de l'enfant qu'elle attendait, et qu'elle et Clint avaient décidé de nommer _Nathaniel Emeric Barton, _en hommage à ses deux marraines,tout en ajoutant ensuite qu'ils réfléchissant encore à un troisième prénom. L'espionne russe fit semblant de bouder pendant un moment, ce qui amusa les deux autres. Mais malgré cet instant de partage, le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de garder un œil sur Bruce, qui n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis un moment déjà. Il restait au fond, comme s'il avait préféré ne pas être là du tout.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venus seuls, _dit alors Laura en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre_.

Effectivement, ceux qui étaient restés près du vaisseau en étaient sortis afin de prendre l'air après ce long trajet qui n'avait finalement pas été de tout repos.

-Combien êtes-vous, _leur demanda-t-elle ensuite, curieuse._

Steve se mit alors à compter mentalement, et il arriva au chiffre étonnant de quatorze, en comptant l'archer parmi eux. Mais se souvenant des paroles de Clint, qui leur avait dit qu'ils resteraient quelques jours, il lui assura que l'appareil était conçu pour héberger plusieurs personnes de nuit, et qu'elle n'aurait pas à tous les loger chez eux. Elle lui répondit que ça n'aurait pas été un problème de tous les laisser dormir à l'intérieur, s'il y avait eu la place. Il la trouva très sympathique avec eux, alors qu'ils débarquaient à l'improviste. Elle leur proposa ensuite de sortir un instant afin d'aller saluer les autres, ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers.

. . . . . . . .

Avengers et X-Men avaient décidé qu'ils ne resteraient que quelques jours avant de devoir repartir. Malgré leur nombre, ils parvenaient à s'organiser. La maison des Barton disposant de plusieurs chambres d'amis prévues pour ce genre de cas extrême -quatre pour être exact, avec deux lits simples dans chacune-, ils avaient su en loger plusieurs à l'intérieur, tandis que les autres se partageaient le vaisseau. Tandis que Natasha partageait avec Bruce, les jumeaux avaient leur chambre à eux. De leur côté, Tony et Steve s'étaient installés au premier étage, et la pièce d'en face était occupée par Thor et Sam, même si le dieu nordique préférait laisser sa place à Bucky, n'ayant pas spécialement besoin de dormir. Quelques tensions persistaient entre le soldat d'Hiver et le Faucon à cause de leur dernière rencontre, mais ils préférèrent laisser temporairement leurs différents de côté.

Em avait préféré rester dans le vaisseau, même si lorsqu'elle venait, elle logeait habituellement à l'intérieur, tout comme le faisait l'espionne russe. Elle avait insisté pour que Sam la remplace, lui affirmant que le sommeil ne lui manquait pas. Et effectivement, ils avaient remarqué que même après les derniers événements, elle avait toujours l'air en pleines formes. Elle avait donc « élu domicile » seule dans le vaisseau de Bobby, bien plus petit que l'autre, qui lui était occupé par les quatre autres hommes -Bobby, justement, Logan, Erik et Rhodes-.

Laura avait proposé de régler ça directement afin qu'après, ils puissent se reposer. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, quelques heures après leur arrivée, la plupart était en train de dormir lorsque la maitresse de maison était venue les chercher pour le repas. Avec la famille de Clint au complet, Tony s'était demandé comment ils allaient pouvoir de tenir à dix-sept dans la petite salle à manger, et c'est lorsqu'il avait vu la table dressée dans la véranda chauffée à l'arrière de la maison qu'il s'était rendu compte que finalement, ça n'allait pas être si compliqué. Il s'était posé une autre question en voyant qu'elle avait réussi à cuisiner pour autant de monde, et s'était demandé où elle avait pu trouver toute cette nourriture. Il avait pensé qu'en un sens, elle avait compris que son mari rameuterait toute un groupe de personnes à moitié dépressives, mais il s'avisa de faire la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Thor, quant à lui, s'était momentanément absenté mais n'avait pas dit pourquoi, ni avant son départ ni après son retour.

Malgré les temps qui couraient, le danger qui les menaçaient, ils avaient su partager un bon moment tous ensemble. Bruce avait prononcé quelques mots et les réflexions de la fille de Clint avaient su arracher un sourire à Logan. La jeune sorcière s'était éclipsée une fois avoir terminé de manger, ne voulant voir personne. Tony, lui, avait appelé Pepper' afin de la rassurer, et lui annoncer qu'ils allaient bien. Il lui recommanda cependant d'attendre qu'il soit rentré pour quitter la Tour. Lorsque vingt-heures sonna, Laura conduisit ses deux enfants jusqu'à leur chambre, puis elle était revenue auprès des autres afin de récupérer toutes les assiettes vides. Em s'était levée afin de l'aider, et l'avait accompagnée à la cuisine afin de commencer à nettoyer avec elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées juste toutes les deux pour discuter.

-J'ai brièvement appris ce qui vous est arrivé, _commenta la femme enceinte. _Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Moi, oui. Ceux qui ont été touché par le sort sont encore un peu chamboulés, mais ça va leur passer. Et pour ce qui est de la base, elle a été détruite, alors je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ce qui s'y trame. Au fait, merci d'avoir accepté de nous laisser rester ici. Nous sommes nombreux, et pas forcément au meilleur de notre forme.

-C'est normal, _lui répondit-elle en rangeant un verre dans une armoire_. Mon mari n'amènerait que des amis ici, de toutes manières, et vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'un endroit où récupérer. Et même si à part toi et Natasha, je ne connais pas grand-monde, j'ai confiance en ces autres personnes. Certains ne sont pas très bavards, mais ça ne m'étonne pas spécialement. Ça a dû être compliqué pour eux de se retrouver piégés dans un cauchemar.

-Je crois que seule Natasha pourra aider Bruce sur ce coup-là, _commenta Em en commençant à essuyer les couverts_. Tu as dû remarquer à quel point ils étaient proches, tous les deux.

-Bien sûr, cela crève les yeux, même. Et pour ce qui est de ton père adoptif ? Je l'avais déjà croisé plusieurs fois, et bien que je sache qu'il ne sourit que très rarement, il m'a paru encore plus renfermé qu'avant… Peut-être pourrais-tu essayer de savoir ce qu'il a vu pour l'aider ?

-Je sais ce qu'il a vu. Et même si je n'avais pas fait un tour dans sa tête juste pour m'assurer qu'il allait mieux, je l'aurais rapidement deviné. Et c'est le même cauchemar depuis des années. Quand j'étais petite, il lui arrivait déjà d'avoir des visions d'horreur comme celle-ci.

-Em ?

Les deux femmes se retournèrent en entendant une voix interpeler l'une d'entre elles, provenant du salon. Elles y virent Peter, venant visiblement d'arriver, tête baissée. Il osait à peine lever les yeux vers elles, comme s'il se sentait honteux. Elles se regardèrent un instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le jeune homme, qui fit maladroitement un pas en avant.

-Je… Est-ce que je pourrais tu parler, s'il te plait ? Ça ne sera pas long, _ajouta-t-il comme s'il craignait de la déranger._

-Bien sûr, _répondit-elle en souriant, avant de se tourner vers Laura_. Je reviens tout de suite,_ lui dit-elle, ne voulant pas la laisser achever de faire la vaisselle seule, même si elle savait que cela risquait d'arriver si sa conversation avec le mutant se prolongeait_.

Elle quitta la cuisine, rejoignit Peter et ensemble, ils quittèrent la maison et se retrouvèrent sous le perron. Depuis cet endroit, ils pouvaient entendre les voix des Avengers mêlées à celles des X-men, certains ayant pour idée d'eux aussi prendre leur « retraite » une fois leur affront terminé. Les deux personnes marchèrent un peu plus loin, et ils s'arrêtèrent une fois que le jeune homme fut sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre. Une brise légère les fit frissonner, tandis qu'au sommet d'un arbre, une chouette se mit à hululer.

-Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de te remercier d'être venue pour nous… Pour ma sœur et moi… Et… Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Peter ? Ce qui s'est passé n'est en rien votre faute. Toi et Wanda avez été kidnappés par un psychopathe qui mériterait de brûler sur un bûcher. Et puis, tu sais très bien que je ne vous aurais jamais laissé là-dedans.

-C'est juste qu'on aurait pu vous tuer. Tu as ramené toute ton équipe pour nous deux, et… Et voilà, on a réussi à sortir de là. Par contre, tu ne peux pas nous demander de ne pas nous en vouloir à nous-mêmes. J'ai cassé plusieurs côtes à Clint…

-Et je l'ai soigné, _commenta-t-elle_.

-Le militaire, Rhodes, je crois, a une commotion par ma faute.

-Elle n'est pas dangereuse, j'ai vérifié.

-J'ai manqué plusieurs fois de tuer le dieu nordique qui vous accompagnait…

-En plus d'être immortel, son marteau a lui aussi failli te faire la peau…

-En gros, quoi que je puisse dire, tu trouveras toujours un moyen de me défendre, _conclut-il en esquissant un sourire, voyant que la femme était loin d'être déstabilisée par la situation_.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, puis elle leva la tête et se mit à regarder le ciel, qui devenait de plus en plus sombre. Le mutant l'imita, et ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants sans rien dire. Ils n'entendirent que les voix presque lointaines de leurs amis toujours attablés. La nuit précédente avait été compliquée. Mais au moins, ce soir, ils pourraient dormir tranquillement. Clint avait dit vrai ils étaient en sécurité.

-Mais toi, au moins, tu n'as pas totalement détruit leurs esprits, _s'exclama une voix près d'eux, et en y prêtant attention, ils remarquèrent que Wanda avait quitté sa « cachette » et qu'elle les avait rejoints_. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ils ne m'en veulent pas, _ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, avant de croiser les bras_.

-Parce qu'ils réfléchissent, _lui répondit Em en posant ses mains sur les hanches_. Vous savez quoi ? A force de me côtoyer, vous commencez à penser comme moi, que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ça reste de votre faute. Seulement, le truc, c'est que moi, à chaque fois, c'est parce que j'ai merdé. J'en ai fait énormément, des conneries, et en pleine possession de mes moyens. Mais vous, la chose la plus grave que vous ayez pu faire dans votre vie, c'est d'avoir tenté d'entrer par effraction dans un centre commercial en pleine nuit. Franchement, il y a pire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes pas coupable de ce qui s'est passé dans cette base, personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit. Et nous en sommes sortis, alors vous n'avez plus besoin de vous faire du souci à ce sujet, d'accord ?

La sorcière soupira. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir infligé de terribles images à ces personnes, mais elle se devait d'admettre qu'Em avait raison. Ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur Tornade et Kurt, ou bien Scott et Kitty. Elle releva les yeux vers l'autre femme, qui l'attrapa par la main et se rapprocha d'elle afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Elle fit de même avec Peter, et les jumeaux se sentirent alors rassurés qu'elle soit là pour eux. Leur étreinte dura un moment.

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu te sois toujours autant préoccupée de nous ? Nous n'avons plus trois ans, et pourtant, tu continues à nous surveiller comme si nous étions des enfants, _lui dit Peter sans pour autant la lâcher_.

-Parce que dès que j'ai le dos tourné, vous avez un certain don pour vous attirer des ennuis. Vous avez vingt-cinq ans, j'en aurai bientôt trente-trois, alors je pense qu'il est normal que je vous surveille un peu…

-Oui, enfin, trente-trois… On n'en est pas tout à fait sûrs, _répliqua le jeune homme en souriant_. Si ça se trouve, tu as le même âge que nous…

-Ça m'étonnerait… Bon, il est tard, et les dernières heures n'ont pas été faciles, vous devriez aller vous reposer. D'ici quelques jours, vous serez raccompagnés chez votre mère, et vous y resterez le temps qu'il faudra, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons éliminé toutes les menaces planant juste au-dessus de nos têtes.

Etant effectivement fatigués, ils acceptèrent sans rechigner la proposition d'Em et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la maison des Barton. Ils remarquèrent au passage que la table avait été rangée, et que tout le monde était retourné à l'intérieur. Ils arrivèrent sous le perron, où une lampe allumée leur permettait de monter les marches sans tomber éclaira leur passage, et ils entrèrent. Les jumeaux saluèrent avec un sourire les Avengers et les X-men installés dans le salon, puis ils empruntèrent les escaliers menant à l'étage afin de regagner leur chambre. Cela parut surprendre les autres qu'ils soient de meilleure humeur, mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire dessus, et la plupart monta également se coucher.

Bruce, Natasha et Laura s'en allèrent, ayant fini de tout ranger. Erik et Bobby décidèrent de retourner au vaisseau, étant eux aussi épuisés. Rhodes fit de même, laissant donc dans le salon Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Em et Logan. Une équipe plus petite, et surtout, qui prenait moins de place. Sur la table basse, quelques tasses au contenu fumant préparées par la maitresse de maison n'attendaient que d'être consommées. Maintenant qu'une grande partie était allée se coucher, le calme régnait à nouveau. Le seul son qui brisait ce silence était la voix basse de Clint, provenant d'une pièce voisine, qui parlait visiblement à quelqu'un au téléphone. Il avait effectivement quitté la table un peu plus tôt que les autres, et Em ne se souvenait pas l'avoir revu depuis.

-Ça doit faire une bonne vingtaine de minutes que ça dure, _lui confia Steve. _J'ignore à qui il parle, mais il avait l'air de bonne humeur lorsque je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Ça faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi, car il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, depuis notre arrivée ici…

-Et… Vous l'avez entendu dire un nom quelconque qui nous indiquerait à qui il parlait ?

-Je crois qu'il a parlé de quelqu'un qui s'appelait Clay, _dit alors Sam. _A moins que cela ne soit Colin ?

-Cole, _devina la jeune femme_.

-Cole, voilà, c'est ça, _s'exclama-t-il, se souvenant effectivement du prénom cité_. J'ai eu un trou de mémoire.

-Et tu sais qui c'est, _lui demanda Steve, même s'il était prêt à s'attendre à une réponse qui lui expliquerait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler_.

-C'est… Disons que Cole est un jeune homme qui doit avoir à peu près vingt-et un ans aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire qu'il a douze ans de moins que Clint*. C'est quelqu'un de très têtu, probablement plus que vous, Stark, _lança-t-elle en regardant Tony, un sourire au coin des lèvres_.

-Mais quel est le lien qu'il y a entre eux, dans ce cas-là ?

-Vous savez que Clint a passé une grande partie de son enfance dans un orphelinat, et qu'il n'a pas pu en sortir avant l'âge de vingt ans ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Eh bien, une femme du nom de Sandra Marshall est un jour arrivée dans le bâtiment. Elle avait l'habitude de s'occuper des « plus âgés », ceux à qui on offrait rarement une deuxième chance, et elle l'a pris sous son aile en lui proposant d'emménager ailleurs, là où il bénéficierait d'un peu plus de libertés. Le fait est qu'il y avait un petit garçon, là-bas, qui avait tout juste huit ans, et qui a joué son importance.

-Et alors ?

-Les responsables de l'orphelinat étaient débordés, ce jour-là, _dit Clint en faisant son apparition dans la pièce, en ayant visiblement fini avec son appel téléphonique. Il alla prendre place près d'eux, après avoir déposé son portable sur le comptoir_. J'avais douze ans, et je me promenais dans les couloirs. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais là, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti autant chez moi qu'à cet endroit. Et puis j'ai entendu des pleurs. Mais ce n'était pas les mêmes que celles des enfants de mon âge. J'ai cherché la source de ce bruit, et je suis arrivé dans une chambre où une femme était en train d'essayer de calmer un bébé.

. . . . . . . .

_L'allure de cette femme allongée intrigua l'enfant qui la regardait par la porte entrouverte. Il trouva qu'elle avait l'air très fatiguée. Peut-être même malade. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés retombaient des deux côtés de son visage maigre. Il essayait de deviner d'où elle pouvait venir, et ce qu'elle avait dû traverser pour en arriver là. Il remarqua les larges traces bleutées à moitié effacées sur ses bras fins, et ça, il n'eut pas de mal à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Il en avait déjà payé les frais avec son père. Il regarda ses propres poignets, où quelques traces étaient encore légèrement visibles si on y faisait attention. _

_La femme tourna alors la tête, et fut surprise qu'un enfant soit en train de l'observer silencieusement. Celui-ci fut intrigué lorsqu'elle lui fit un signe de la main, le saluant et l'invitant à entrer par la même occasion. Il s'exécuta et fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle continuait à bercer son bébé, ce qui le calmait énormément, car il ne pleurait presque plus. _

_-Comment t'appelles-tu, _lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire, bien que l'on pût lire sur son visage toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait.

_-Clint, _lui répondit le petit garçon. _Vous n'étiez pas là, hier. Je vous aurais reconnue, sinon. Vous êtes venue quand ? _

_-Cette nuit, _admit-elle_. Avec lui, _ajouta-t-elle en désignant le nourrisson qui commençait à s'endormir. _Mais… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps… _

_-Pourquoi ? Vous ne voulez pas être avec lui ? _

_-Au contraire, _lui répondit-elle_. Simplement… Je ne suis plus très en formes, et je vais être obligée de le laisser ici… Sans moi… _

_Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais en voyant la lueur qui traversa les yeux de la femme, il y vit la même qu'il avait vue dans ceux de sa propre mère, quelques mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne se verraient plus avant très longtemps. Et elle était morte quelques semaines plus tard. Il comprit donc que cette jeune mère était condamnée. Elle lui demanda alors de s'approcher davantage, et d'un geste qui lui demanda un sacré effort, elle lui attrapa doucement la main. Elle vit ensuite les marques similaires aux siennes sur la peau de l'enfant, et quelques instants plus tard, une larme se mit à couler le long de sa joue. _

_-Tu es là depuis combien de temps, _lui demanda-t-elle, essayant de masquer sa profonde tristesse_. _

_-Environ deux semaines. Ici, c'est mieux qu'à la maison. Mais et vous ? Vous allez… Vous allez mourir, pas vrai ?_

_Elle acquiesça. Il ne lui restait plus très longtemps, et elle avait peur pour son bébé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Dans un mouvement désespéré, elle le tendit à Clint, qui l'attrapa doucement. Il l'avait déjà fait, car son ami Bobby avait eu un petit frère, et il avait appris assez rapidement à s'occuper d'un nourrisson. La femme craignait la mort plus que toute autre chose. Elle regarda une dernière fois le petit garçon avant de lui demander une chose. Elle savait que le personnel de l'orphelinat s'occuperait de son fils, mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'il ne grandisse pas seul, qu'il ait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Du haut de ses douze ans, Clint fit la première promesse importante de sa vie. _

_Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée, mais également rassurée. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais elle savait que cet enfant serait en mesure d'aider son fils à grandir, entouré et protégé, encouragé et soutenu. Le garçon recula d'un pas, et posa alors les yeux sur le bébé, qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il le lui rendit, puis il regarda une dernière fois la femme allongée. _

_Il apprit deux jours plus tard qu'il était la dernière personne à qui il avait parlé, car elle était décédée plusieurs heures seulement après lui avoir demandé de s'occuper du petit._

. . . . . . . .

-J'ai tenu ma promesse, _acheva l'archer en soupirant_. Pendant les huit années où nous avons été à l'orphelinat, je me suis occupé de lui, même s'il y avait déjà des adultes qui le faisaient également. Quant à Sandra, qui avait une quarantaine d'années à l'époque, elle est arrivée quelques jours avant les huit ans de Cole. Elle nous a sortis de là et s'est occupée de nous comme si elle était notre mère.

-Et la mère de Cole, _le questionna Bucky_. Elle n'avait aucun proche qui serait venu récupérer son fils ?

-Aucun. Personne n'est jamais venu le chercher. Mais bon, je ne pense pas que cela soit important, car il a pu bénéficier d'une seconde famille. Seulement, maintenant, il commence à faire des conneries, _poursuivit-il en prenant un air un petit peu plus strict, _et ça ne me plait pas.

-C'est de son âge, _commenta Sam_. Il n'a que vingt et un ans, ça lui passera. Ça nous est tous passé.

Ils se turent durant un moment. Cela avait soulagé Clint de pouvoir en parler plus librement. Jusque-là, les seules à avoir été au courant étaient Em, Natasha et sa femme. Il n'avait parlé à personne d'autre de son passé à l'orphelinat, sans compter le fait qu'il préférait dire que sa propre mère était indifférente au comportement de son père plutôt que d'avouer qu'elle en était morte de chagrin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui avait pris si longtemps, mais il s'était finalement confié.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ce gosse est pour toi ce que les jumeaux sont pour Beckmann, _lui demanda Tony afin d'être sûr d'avoir bien tout compris. _

-J'imagine, _lui répondit-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme, qui hocha la tête avant de se lever_.

-Hm… Logan, on pourrait se parler trente secondes, s'il te plait ? J'ai deux mots à te dire, _lui lança-t-elle, tandis que le mutant afficha une mine assez étonnée, avant de lui aussi quitter sa place, puis il la suivit dans la pièce voisine, sous les regards intrigués des autres personnes se trouvant autour d'eux. _

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et lâche un profond soupir. Après cela, elle planta son regard dans le sien, et remarqua qu'il ne put le soutenir bien longtemps, ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Lorsqu'elle fit un pas en avant, il recula. Elle savait ce qui n'allait pas, mais il n'était pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit. Seulement, elle n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber dès le début. Elle s'approcha davantage.

-Tu as fait le même cauchemar, je présume. Celui que tu fais depuis des années, alors que tu sais que ça ne risque pas d'arriver, _souffla-t-elle_.

-T'as toujours été futée, fillette. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu parviendras toujours à être en sécurité tant que je serai à proximité. Et tu le sais.

-Logan, tout ça, c'est des conneries ! Rien de ce que tu as vu était réel, je sais bien que jamais tu ne me ferais le moindre mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu sembles être persuadé qu'un jour, ça finira par dégénérer, mais il est temps d'avancer. La gamine que j'étais a disparu, j'ai grandi depuis. Premièrement, je n'ai plus besoin que l'on me protège en permanence. Et même si un jour, il te prenait la brusque envie de m'attaquer, je serais parfaitement en mesure de me défendre. L'enfant qu'HYDRA a torturé a disparu. L'enfant que tu as récupéré sous ce pont, je l'ai effacée.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Ces pouvoirs que j'ai, il se trouve que j'ai encore du mal, parfois, à les contrôler, même si cela fait plusieurs décennies que je les trimballe un peu partout. Alors oui, je suis assez inquiet de ce qui pourrait t'arriver si je me mettais à péter les plombs. Et même en temps normal, je me fais du souci à ton sujet, parce que… Parce que même si tu as grandi, à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, je revois la petite fille frigorifiée et recroquevillée sur elle-même attendant silencieusement que l'orage passe, abritée sous un vieux pont.

-Il faudrait peut-être que tu te mettes à jour, _lui dit-elle froidement. _Je te l'ai dit, cette fille, elle a disparue. Tu peux continuer à croire que j'ai encore besoin de ton aide, et que je dois me méfier de toi, mais voilà ce que moi, j'ai à te dire je n'ai pas besoin d'un adulte pour me surveiller. Surtout s'il faut le surveiller, lui aussi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Logan.

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle, ce qui fit sursauter Steve qui était en train de somnoler dans l'un des fauteuils.


	25. In the air tonight

**In the air tonight-**Phil Collins

* * *

_20 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

_-Vous êtes qui, exactement ?_

_L'homme était sorti de nulle part devant elle et s'était mis à lui parler de tout un tas de trucs totalement délirants, qu'une personne censée n'aurait évidemment pas cru. Quelqu'un de normal l'aurait envoyé balader à la seconde même où il avait commencé à s'exprimer. Seulement, elle avait été très intriguée, et au lieu de les chasser immédiatement, elle avait pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le banc public du parc où elle avait pris l'habitude de se promener. L'homme était relativement jeune, vingt-cinq ans grand maximum, et avait un regard bienveillant. Mais elle avait beau n'avoir que treize ans environ, elle restait sur ses gardes comme elle l'avait appris. En général, les inconnus n'apportaient jamais rien de bon. Elle avait été aux premières loges pour pouvoir l'affirmer. _

_-Je suis comme toi. Tu as dû remarquer que tu es un peu différente des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'ils sont incapables de faire les mêmes choses que toi ?_

_-Si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça ferait, _demanda l'enfant en plissant les yeux_. _

_-Je t'ai vue utiliser ta magie pour ramener cette plante à la vie, _lui dit en montrant une magnifique fleur qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, était effectivement dans un état des plus lamentables. _C'est un merveilleux don que tu as, même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience. La nature est vaste, l'étendue de tes pouvoirs l'est aussi. Peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à les maitriser, si tu le souhaites. _

_-Vous lisez dans les pensées des gens, _devina-t-elle_. _

_-C'est exact. Toi aussi, si je ne m'abuse. Il est assez rare qu'un mutant, quelqu'un comme toi et moi, puisse posséder deux capacités aussi puissantes que celles-ci. _

_-… Vous voulez m'emmener loin, c'est ça ? _

_-Non, je suis simplement venu te proposer mon aide._

_-Votre aide ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Je dispose d'un grand manoir qui, d'ici quelques années peut-être, sera rempli de jeunes comme toi qui désirent apprendre à contrôler leurs dons, et tu es l'une des premières personnes dotée de si grands pouvoirs que je croise. Peut-être aimerais-tu en savoir plus sur ce que tu es. Je perçois une certaine frustration dans ton esprit dû à un manque de souvenirs. Je pourrais éventuellement essayer de t'aider, si tu en as envie. Je sais bien que l'homme qui s'occupe de toi risque de se poser des questions, mais je lui enverrai une lettre qui lui dira simplement que c'est une école « normale », afin qu'il n'ait pas à s'inquiéter. _

_-Je ne sais pas trop comment et pourquoi je fais tout ça. Parfois, je n'en ai même pas envie. Vous m'aiderez ? _

_-Je t'en fais la promesse. Tu vois, la jeune femme là-bas ? _

_Elle se mit à regarder dans la direction qu'il lui montrait, et il vit effectivement quelqu'un, appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle portait un jeans délavé et une veste de cuir. Elle était plus vieille que l'adolescente, mais plus jeune que l'homme. Elle semblait visiblement attendre que leur conversation prenne fin pour intervenir. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était observée, elle adressa un sourire aux deux personnes, et brusquement, son apparence se métamorphosa sous l'œil attentif de la plus jeune. Elle ressemblait désormais à une femme plus âgée, vêtue d'une robe sombre, et la teinte de ses cheveux s'était assombrie. _

_-C'est votre amie ?_

_-Oui, _lui confirma-t-il en souriant_. Raven est ma plus vieille amie, et elle est comme nous. _

_-Je veux bien essayer d'y aller, mais avant, je dois vous poser une question. Comment avez-vous fait pour me trouver ? _

_-J'ai senti une énergie semblable à la mienne à proximité, mais il m'a été difficile de te trouver, car ton esprit semble s'être « verrouillé ». Il semblerait que certaines parties de ta mémoire aient également disparu, je me trompe. J'ai beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête, tout comme la seule chose que je sais de toi, c'est que tu es l'une des nôtres. _

_-Vous voulez dire que vous ignorez comment je m'appelle ?_

_-C'est exact, _lui répondit-il_. Puis-je connaitre ton nom ? Le mien est Charles. _

_-Je suis Em. Em Howlett-Beckmann. _

. . . . . . . .

Elle déboucha le flacon qu'elle serrait entre ses mains et en bu le contenu, avant de s'allonger à nouveau, les yeux rivés vers le ciel sombre et dégagé. Elle soupira un instant, repensant à tout ce qui les avait amenés jusqu'ici, et surtout, dans un état pareil. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de se reposer. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas spécialement été très calmes, et toute la pression était retombée d'un coup chez tout le monde, provoquant un état de fatigue général. Les bruits de la nature -notamment le vent dans les feuilles et les gazouillis des quelques oiseaux réveillés- l'apaisaient. Ici, au moins, elle était dans son élément, coupée du reste du monde. Elle avait longtemps songé à imiter Clint, c'est-à-dire prendre sa « retraite » de « super-héros » pour vivre tranquillement, loin du danger, mais à chaque fois, elle repensait aux gens qui avaient besoin d'eux, étant incapables de se défendre face à certaines menaces.

-Vous ne dormez pas, _lui demanda une voix masculine en contre-bas, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête dans cette direction, même si elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait_. J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas fermé l'œil depuis que nous avons débarqué ici. Et ça fait quand même trois jours, puisque nous sommes le vingt.

-Seriez-vous en train de vous inquiéter pour ma santé, Stark ?

-Juste un peu, alors, _lui répondit-il en esquissant un sourire_. Comment avez-vous fait pour monter là-haut ?

Effectivement, depuis près d'une heure et demi, la jeune femme avait « élu domicile » sur le toit du vaisseau de Bobby, qui faisait facilement ses trois mètres de haut. Décidé à la rejoindre, il tourna autour afin de savoir si elle avait utilisé une échelle ou quelque chose d'autre, puis brusquement, il se rappela de ce que Steve lui avait raconté deux jours plus tôt la concernant elle savait voler. Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la terre sous ses pieds se souleva et en un rien du temps, il se retrouva à la même hauteur que le haut de l'appareil.

-… Ne faites plus jamais ça sans prévenir avant, _souffla-t-il, ayant été légèrement surpris_, _avant qu'il ne s'asseye à sa droite, remontant un peu plus la fermeture éclair de son gilet. _

-Navrée, _commenta-t-elle_. Pour répondre à votre question, je n'ai tout simplement pas sommeil. Et apparemment, vous non plus, _ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui_. Trop froid ? Trop silencieux ? Cauchemars ? Insomnie ?

-Disons un peu de tout. J'imagine qu'en parler me fera du bien ?

-Et j'imagine que vous n'arrivez pas à penser à autre chose que votre altercation avec Steve, celle que vous avez eu ce matin…

Peu avant le repas de midi, le milliardaire et l'Avenger originel s'étaient disputés sur la marche à suivre concernant leur prochaine attaque contre leurs ennemis, ainsi que l'allumage potentiel de « Vision », et ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole de la journée. Désirant passer plus de temps avec son ami d'enfance, Steve avait beaucoup discuté avec Bucky, pendant que Tony était parti réparer le tracteur de la famille Barton, à la demande de Laura. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment précis que Fury avait débarqué pour l'engueuler à propos de ce qu'ils avaient fait partir pour la Sokovie sans l'en informer.

-Vous croyez que je l'ai vexé, _lui demanda alors la jeune femme, parlant de Nick_.

-Je n'en sais rien, _lui répondit-il. _Enfin, quand il vous a exposé son avis, vous lui avez quand même dit d'aller se faire foutre… Vous voulez que je vous dise ? Je crois que personne n'avait eu le cran de lui dire avant. Il a bien fini par s'en aller, et il nous a laissés tranquilles après… Mais puisque nous parlions justement de _ma _dispute, parlons donc de la vôtre, que vous avez eu il y a plus de quarante-huit heures. Vous avez conscience que vous n'avez pas adressé la parole à Howlett depuis ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'imagine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

-Plus ou moins, _dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle_. Il craint de vous faire du mal, ce qui est compréhensif, mais il semblerait qu'il ne remarque pas que vous êtes devenu quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant capable de faire d'incroyables choses. Mutante, scientifique, … Anciennement agent de la CIA…

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et regarda Tony.

-C'est étonnant que vous vous souveniez de ce détail, qui n'a été mentionné qu'une fois ou deux dans mon dossier… Mais ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai plus mis les pieds dans leurs locaux.

-Vous faisiez quoi exactement, quand vous bossiez là-bas ? Et puis, où était située votre base ? Sous terre ?

-Secret confidentiel, _répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. _J'ai signé des papiers importants avec le Gouvernement qui m'interdisent d'en parler. Même si je n'y travaille plus, je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. Enfin, techniquement, je pourrais, mais je serais dans l'obligation de vous éliminer juste après. Disons que cette idée ne m'aurait pas déplu, il y a quelques semaines…

Elle se prit un léger coup sur l'épaule droite de la part du milliardaire pour cette remarque. Alors qu'il se remit à regarder devant lui, il fut parcouru d'un léger frisson lorsque le vent commença à se lever. C'était toujours l'hiver, et l'air ne semblait pas vouloir se réchauffer. Em remarqua qu'il avait l'air d'avoir un peu froid. Elle tendit alors la main gauche devant elle, paume tournée vers le haut et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une flamme aux tons orangés apparut, et lorsqu'elle retira sa main, cette flamme resta immobile devant eux, flottant dans les airs.

-Merci, _dit-il simplement, surpris qu'une lumière si petite puisse générer autant de chaleur. Il le fut d'ailleurs encore plus lorsque la neige qui tombait autour d'eux était stoppée juste au-dessus de leurs têtes à l'aide d'une sorte de champ de force invisible_. Sinon, c'est bien que les choses se soient arrangées avec Bruce. Il est resté dans son coin après ce qui s'est passé à la base, il n'a même pas voulu nous en parler, jusqu'à ce que Natasha ne prenne les choses en main.

-Elle a toujours su trouver les mots à utiliser pour aider quelqu'un.

-Un peu comme pour vous, non ? C'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à me réveiller, il y a quelques jours.

-Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser vous débrouiller… Et je sais que ce genre de sortilège peut devenir dangereux si on ne ramène pas la personne assez rapidement. Je ne pensais pas que l'une de vos plus grandes craintes serait de nous perdre les Avengers.

-Donc, vous avez vu…

-Une partie, oui, _admit-elle_. Les Chitauris avaient pris le contrôle, la paix n'existait plus. Tout n'était que chaos et désespoir.

-Et… Est-ce que vous l'avez aperçue, _elle _?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui parla du spectre sans visage qui était venu le hanter. Elle l'écouta attentivement parler de la créature qui avait pris la forme de sa sœur, et attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui répondre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vue, _lui dit-elle en baissant la tête_. Quand je suis arrivée dans votre esprit, vous étiez assis sur le sol, et mon « double » vous regardait de haut. Il n'y avait personne d'autre autour de vous. Mais si elle était là, c'est parce qu'au plus profond de vous, vous craignez de ne jamais être capable de faire votre deuil.

-… Je peux vous avouer quelque chose, _la questionna Tony en soupirant_.

-Bien sûr, _lui répondit elle en posant sa main droite sur son épaule._ Je veux dire, on s'est déjà échangé pas mal de trucs, alors j'imagine que si vous en avez besoin, vous pouvez vous confier à moi.

-Cela concerne ce qui s'est passé à New-York. Lorsque les Avengers ont été rassemblés pour la première fois.

-Quand Loki a lancé une attaque sur Midgard, _ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même._ Et alors ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, mais il s'est passé quelque chose dans ma tête au moment où j'ai attrapé ce missile pour le détourner de sa trajectoire première. Je l'ai conduit jusqu'au vaisseau des Chitauris afin de le détruire, et quelque chose m'a traversé l'esprit, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que je n'allais probablement pas en revenir.

-A quoi avez-vous pensé ?

-… Qu'au final, cela ne m'effrayait pas plus de mourir, du moment que je retrouvais ceux que j'avais perdu par le passé, _lui dit-il._ Je crois que mon âme, elle, était prête à les rejoindre.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela ne me surprend pas tant que cela, _lui avoua-t-elle_. Mais quelque chose vous a poussé à résister, vous a incité à survire à tout cela, et ce n'était probablement pas pour rien.

-Donc quoi, le Destin avait un message à me faire passer ?

-Je n'en sais rien, moi, je fais pousser des plantes. Je ne parle pas avec l'Univers.

Il esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Même pendant des discussions telles que celle-ci, elle arrivait à l'amuser.

-J'ai… Une question un peu délicate à vous poser, Beckmann.

-Allez-y, ça ne sera pas la première fois…

-Je tenais juste à savoir si retourner dans cette base en Sokovie vous a aidé à vous rappeler. Peut-être que certains souvenirs sont revenus.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, et observa sans bouger le feu qui continuait de les réchauffer.

-J'ai vu quelques trucs, _admit-elle_. C'est resté assez vague, mais au moins, je ne suis pas repartie les mains vides.

-Vous avez vu quoi ?

-Plusieurs personnes. D'abord, il y a eu une femme. Elle était grande et avait des cheveux noirs relevés en un chignon, _commença-t-elle à expliquer_. Elle portait un tailleur clair et paraissait assez sérieuse. Elle me regardait avec un drôle d'air. Comme si quelque chose en moi l'intriguait. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'années.

-L'une des docteurs d'Hydra ?

-Non, je pense que cela s'est passé avant. L'endroit était lumineux, contrairement à ma cellule. Je crois qu'on était assises face à face dans une sorte de salle de séjour. Derrière elle, il y avait une grande fenêtre qui laissait passer les rayons du soleil. Ça devait être en été, voire peut-être début automne. Il y avait une mallette ouverte posée au pieds de la femme, mallette dont dépassaient quelques documents. Et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, elle a brusquement disparu. Tout le décor autour de nous s'est modifié, et je me suis retrouvée dehors, en pleine nuit.

-Et vous avez reconnu l'endroit ?

-Non. Mais je pense que c'était le jour de mon arrivée chez Hydra.

Tony la regarda, intrigué. Il était également ravi qu'elle se soit souvenue de quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait plus de nouvelles des recherches de Bruce depuis quelques temps. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et elle devina que l'homme brûlait d'impatience de savoir ce qu'elle avait vu. Le vent qui soufflait balaya ses cheveux sombres en arrière, et elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Tout était si étrange… Le sol était glacé, mais l'air ambiant m'empêchait de respirer sans que je n'aie l'impression que mes poumons prenaient feu, comme si je me trouvais dans une fournaise. Mes mains tremblaient. Les deux, _ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa prothèse, ce qui fit comprendre à Tony que c'était effectivement avec l'accident. Ou du moins, aux alentours de celui-ci_.Je voyais des traces rouges se former dans la neige encore fraiche, et j'éprouvais une horrible douleur au niveau de mon épaule. Je n'arrivais pas à me redresser, comme si je sentais qu'il fallait absolument que je reste à ras du sol. Et j'ai commencé à ramper.

-Vous avez reconnu l'endroit où vous étiez ?

Elle secoua la tête, répondant négativement à sa question.

-J'ai tendu le bras droit devant moi, puisque l'autre n'était pas valide. Je devais attraper quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Et quand je l'ai eu en main, l'objet s'est illuminé. Seulement, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je ne voyais que la lueur à quelques dizaines de centimètres devant moi, le reste était trouble. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de la douleur, de la fatigue, de mes pleurs ou des trois, mais ma vision s'est brouillée de plus en plus. Et quelques secondes plus tard, ma main s'est retrouvée séparée du reste de mon corps, _acheva-t-elle subitement. _

-… Comment ?

-Je crois avoir aperçu une machette s'abattre devant moi. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était dans les plans initiaux de la personne qui m'a fait ça.

-Et après ?

-Je me suis retournée sur le dos, et quelqu'un était en train de le regarder. Son visage était loin d'être net, je ne sais pas à quoi il ressemblait. Il s'est abaissé à ma hauteur, et… Et tout a brusquement disparu. Je me suis à nouveau retrouvée dans la vraie vie, sans vraiment être avancée. Je vous l'avais dit, Stark, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en tirer, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?

-Vous n'avez rien entendu qui ait pu vous aider à savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être seule. Je veux dire, à part le cinglé qui m'observait. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai senti d'une autre présence assez proche. Vous croyez… Que je commence à devenir folle ? A être tellement obstinée au plus profond de moi-même que je vais finir par me faire interner ?

-Je pense que vous en êtes encore loin, _lui répondit-il_. Je vous ai bien vu prendre votre « remède » avant de vous rejoindre ce soir, vous ne prenez pas ça à la légère, Beckmann. Mais je pense que tout va vous revenir plus rapidement désormais. Peut-être était-ce le déclic dont vous aviez besoin… Retourner là où tout a commencé pour vous. Et même si ces événements étaient traumatisants, ils font partie de votre histoire. Ils ont fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui une femme forte.

-… Vous sauriez m'expliquer pourquoi il nous a fallu autant de temps pour que l'on apprenne à se tolérer ?

-Je n'en sais rien, _souffla-t-il. _Peut-être que l'on se ressemble trop, c'est tout. Nous avons tous les deux beaucoup perdu, mais vous finirez par retrouver quelqu'un. Un membre de votre famille doit forcément vous attendre quelque part… Vos parents, ou même grands-parents… Des cousins peut-être.

Em eut un sourire triste, sachant que le milliardaire pensait au fait que lui ne reverrait jamais sa petite sœur, décédée plus de vingt-trois ans plus tôt.

-Elle aurait eu trente et un ans dans trois jours, _lui dit-il comme si c'était lui, cette fois, qui avait su lire dans ses pensées._ Et il ne se passe pas une journée où je ne me demande pas comment les choses auraient évolué si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Je ne serais peut-être même pas devenu celui que tout le monde appelle « Iron Man ». Je n'aurais probablement pas pu sauver les personnes comme je m'efforce de le faire aujourd'hui.

-Vous êtes l'un des plus grands génies de ce siècle. Même si vous êtes un emmerdeur de première, je ne pense pas que les gens auraient pu se passer de votre soutien.

Il la remercia et s'étira, tandis qu'au loin, derrière les collines, le soleil commençait à se lever. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais l'idée du jour qui arrivait rassurait Tony. Au moins, ils pourraient bénéficier de quelques rayons lumineux qui, avec un peu de chance, réchaufferaient la terre de quelques degrés. Il entendit un son de radio provenant du vaisseau voisin (le sien), et se souvint alors que Rhodes avait l'habitude d'écouter les nouvelles matinales avant de commencer sa journée, ce qui signifiait que les trois autres étaient également réveillés.

Ils virent par ailleurs Erik quitter la navette. Celui-ci ne sembla pas les avoir remarqués, perchés sur le toit de l'autre vaisseau. Il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais de ce matin de février, puis les deux Avengers le virent sortir quelque chose de la poche de son sweatshirt. C'était une photographie que la jeune femme voyait souvent entre les mains de son ami. Un cliché le représentant lui, sa femme et sa fille lorsqu'elle avait trois ans. Tous au manoir avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elles étaient toutes deux décédées. Tony vit le regard du X-Man s'assombrirent, avant que celui-ci ne range l'image aussi vite qu'il s'en était emparé.

Le milliardaire échangea un nouveau coup d'œil avec sa collègue avant de se rendre compte à quel point le Destin s'était acharné sur eux depuis tant d'années. Quoi que, aucun des Avengers n'avait vraiment été gâté. Tous avaient dû traverser des épreuves difficiles, et c'était en partie grâce à ça qu'ils étaient aussi soudés qu'aujourd'hui. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement, et cela faisait leur force.

-J'ai une petite question à vous poser, _dit-elle à Tony._

-Quoi donc ?

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à Thor, avant que nous ne quittions la Tour, d'embarquer ce qu'il y avait au dix-neuvième ? Et surtout, où avez-vous trouvé la place dans votre vaisseau pour le stocker ?

-Justement, je ne voulais pas en parler aux autres tout de suite, _dit-il à voix basse, _parce que je crains que certains n'approuvent pas spécialement mon idée de…

-De vous en servir ?

-Exactement, _soupira-t-il_. Et il y a un large compartiment caché dans mon vaisseau prévu à cet effet.

-Au moins, dites-vous que je suis de votre côté pour cela. Vous, Bruce et moi, nous savons qu'au fond, c'est une bonne idée. Peut-être devrions-nous en reparler demain avec tout le monde ?

-Peut-être. J'espère que cela ne provoquera pas de nouvelles tensions dans le groupe. Je pense qu'on est un peu trop fragiles émotionnellement parlant pour cela…

. . . . . . . .

Ils avaient longuement parlé, se demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois qu'Ultron et Hydra auraient été vaincus. La solution qu'avait proposé l'homme avait remis en question les choix de la jeune femme. Partir loin de tout ça, était-ce réellement le meilleur moyen pour oublier ? Refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Jamais l'espionne russe ne s'était posée autant de questions. Depuis quelques temps, elle se sentait plus proche que jamais du scientifique, mais n'avait jamais vraiment abordé ce sujet. Du moins, pas avec lui. Seuls Em et Clint avaient été au courant, jusqu'à ce que Bobby ne le découvre lui aussi après leur soirée un peu trop alcoolisée. Seulement, le X-Man avait tenu parole et avait gardé cela pour lui.

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qui leur était arrivé récemment, et se retrouver plongée dans de douloureux souvenirs n'avait pas spécialement été une bonne expérience. Et elle avait eu peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose aux autres, lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la base souterraine d'Hydra. Ils s'en étaient heureusement sortis presque indemnes, ramenant avec eux un petit souvenir : le sceptre de Loki, celui que le Dieu de la Malice avait utilisé pour amener les Chitauris sur la Terre.

Elle sursauta en sentant son collègue la frôler, qui s'excusa de l'avoir effrayé. Il prit place sur son lit à lui, faisant ainsi face à la jeune femme. Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment, se demandant qui allait craquer en premier. Lequel prononceraient les mots qui briseraient ce silence. Il restait un sujet important qu'ils se devaient d'aborder, mais c'était toujours un peu délicat, et aucun ne savait quoi dire, bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, ils y seraient forcés. Et au final, ce fut elle qui se décida à faire le premier pas, jugeant qu'il y en avait assez de ne rien dire. C'était important, et ils avaient une décision à prendre rapidement, mais si cela impliquait de nouveaux problèmes, accompagnés d'autres prises de tête.

-On va devoir lui dire, _lui dit-elle en joignant ses mains posées sur ses genoux. _On ne peut pas lui cacher quelque chose de tel plus longtemps, nous n'aurions même pas dû y réfléchir au début, _ajouta-t-elle. _Maintenant que les choses se sont enfin calmées, nous devrions lui expliquer, et lui laisser le temps de tout assimiler.

-Nat', ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons pris la décision de nous taire en premier lieu. C'est effectivement quelque chose de trop gros pour être dit comme ça, sans la moindre préparation. Em est beaucoup plus sur les nerfs après ce qui est arrivé aux jumeaux, lui dire maintenant risquerait de la fragiliser encore plus. Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie, mais je pense qu'il faut attendre encore un peu.

-Et combien de temps ? Un jour, une semaine, un mois ? Cela finira par se savoir, et sa réaction sera pire lorsqu'elle se rendra compte que nous étions au courant et que nous avons volontairement décidé d'esquiver le sujet avec elle, Bruce ! J'ai l'impression de la trahir, tu comprends, ça ?

Ils se turent en voyant une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ils tournèrent la tête et remarquèrent que Steve les observait silencieusement. L'Avenger originel, installé un étage plus haut, avait dû les entendre se disputer depuis la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tony. Seulement, tous les autres occupants de la maison étaient sortis, certains aidant Clint à dégager une allée dans la neige, et d'autres revoyant la configuration des réglages de deux vaisseaux. Il les regardait sans rien dire, se demandant si au final, intervenir était la meilleure solution. Il croisa les bras et, sourcils froncés, leur demanda prudemment ce qui n'allait pas pour qu'ils haussent le ton à ce point-là.

-Ce n'est rien, _soupira Bruce en tentant de rassurer son ami_, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-On vous entend d'en haut, _commenta-t-il simplement_, je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes…

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a un, _marmonna Natasha, _il y en a toujours un…

-S'il te plait, ne reviens pas là-dessus, _soupira le scientifique, _tu sais très bien qu'au fond, j'ai raison. Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de le lui dire maintenant. Mieux vaut attendre qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre menace pour le lui expliquer.

-Mais il y aura toujours quelque chose qui nous menacera ! Ne l'as-tu pas compris, après tout ce temps ? Jamais nous ne pourrons bénéficier d'un peu de repos, nous sommes destinés à sauver le monde, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est notre job ! Il n'y a pas et il n'y aura jamais de moment idéal pour ça, alors autant le faire immédiatement, _lui lança-t-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix_.

Steve sentait qu'à tout moment, les choses risquaient de dégénérer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui les poussait à se disputer de la sorte, d'autant plus que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées depuis peu, grâce à une discussion calme et posée entre les deux personnes responsables qu'ils étaient. Il savait que Bruce serait en mesure de maitriser Hulk, mais il avait quand même peur que cela ne s'empire entre eux, alors que tout semblait pourtant aller mieux.

-Je refuse de me taire plus longtemps, _répliqua Natasha en se levant, avant de commencer à avancer vers la porte_.

-Arrête, Nat', _lui lança Bruce en allant à sa rencontre, puis il l'attrapa par la main afin de la retenir_.

-Bruce, laisse-moi.

-Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée ? Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont elle va réagir !

-Oh, si, au contraire ! Je la connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que…

-Pour savoir quoi ? Qu'elle acceptera la vérité telle qu'elle est ?

Steve se sentait de plus en plus perdu. Il les sépara, même s'il savait que jamais ils n'iraient jusqu'à se battre. Ils étaient trop proches pour cela. Seulement, il devina que c'était suffisamment important pour les mettre tous les deux dans état pareil.

-On ne peut pas, _souffla Bruce d'un ton plus posé_. Pas maintenant, pas par les temps qui courent…

-Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à lui mentir plus longtemps…

-Tasha… Comment penses-tu qu'elle se sentira lorsqu'elle apprendra que ses parents sont tous les deux décédés ? Que ces gens, qu'elle a si longtemps cherché, ne seront tout simplement plus là pour l'accueillir lorsqu'elle saura ?


	26. I feel free

**I feel free-**Cream

* * *

_22 février 2015_

_. . . . . . . ._

Le matin du 22, presque tout le monde avait semblé de bonne humeur au réveil. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à tour de rôle autour de la table du petit déjeuner, tandis qu'une assez bonne ambiance régnait. Em et Tony avaient été ravis de pouvoir autant se parler durant toute une nuit, même s'il leur arrivait souvent de revenir sur les mêmes sujets. Il restait encore quelques animosités entre eux, mais plus autant qu'à leur rencontre. Au contraire, ils devenaient un peu plus soudés chaque jour, ils renforçaient leurs liens d'amitié. Ils n'en étaient plus au stade de « simples collègues ». Certains se demandaient parfois comment cela marchait, dans la tête de ces deux-là, pour qu'un jour ils ne manquent de se tuer et que le lendemain, ils soient devenus de grands amis qui se parlaient de tout, mais ils avaient fini par arrêter de se poser des questions. Comme disait Peter « Il ne faut chercher à essayer de comprendre comment un génie fonctionne ».

C'était ce genre de phrases qui amusait l'assemblée. Il avait récupéré son sourire et passait pas mal de temps à bavarder avec Laura, qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois auparavant. Il l'aidait dans les tâches quotidiennes, ce qui apparemment, l'aidait à se calmer lorsqu'il repensait à ce qui leur était arrivé, à lui et Wanda. La jeune sorcière, elle, se chargeait de surveiller les deux enfants lorsque la maitresse de maison était occupée ailleurs. Les Avengers étaient soulagés de voir qu'ils avaient tous les deux réussis à mettre, en grande partie, les manipulations de Decker derrière eux. Ils récupéraient peu à peu leur joie de vivre, tandis que les autres oubliaient doucement leurs cauchemars.

Tout allait parfaitement bien, à vrai dire. Seuls Natasha, Bruce et Steve paraissaient encore un peu ailleurs, mais ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de penser à ce fameux dossier. Celui qui contenait toutes les réponses d'Em. L'espionne russe, justement, avait dû faire jurer, avec Bruce, à Steve de garder le silence. Elle avait finalement décidé d'aller dans le même sens que le scientifique, et tous deux avaient insisté pour que leur ami ne dise rien de ce qu'il savait, car après en avoir suffisamment entendu, les deux Avengers lui avaient donné en main propres le dossier afin qu'il puisse juger par lui-même. Celui-ci avait jugé que la meilleure solution était celle de Bruce : attendre. Il avait été assez retourné à la lecture de ces quelques feuilles, et comme Natasha, il s'était demandé s'il n'y avait pas eu une erreur quelque part.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam avait débarqué, venant du vaisseau et ayant lui aussi entendu la dispute des deux personnes, mais lorsqu'il était arrivé, ils avaient tous les trois fait comme si de rien n'était, que tout s'était brusquement arrangé. Le Faucon avait bien évidemment deviné qu'ils ne souhaitaient tout simplement pas en parler pour le moment, et même si la sincérité était nécessaire au sein de leur groupe, il respectait leur décision. Steve était reparti vers sa chambre sans dire un mot, les lignes qu'il avait lu remuant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait accepté de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient vaincu Decker, Ultron et son armée, ainsi que les Radjlacks, et ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que selon lui, cela allait quand même leur prendre du temps. Peut-être trop. Il avait peur qu'Em ne finisse par découvrir qu'ils étaient au courant et qu'ils s'étaient tus. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Mais pour le moment, cela s'imposait. C'était trop gros pour qu'elle puisse y faire face sans la moindre préparation.

Durant la matinée, chacun vaquait à des occupations différentes, car ils avaient tous besoin de se changer les idées avant de repartir à New-York. Pour commencer, Tony avait entreprit, la veille, de réparer le vieux tracteur des Barton, et il avait bien l'intention d'achever son travail avant de s'en aller. Il avait cependant demandé à Rhodes de l'aider afin qu'ils puissent terminer ce travail plus rapidement. Le milliardaire avait également à l'esprit l'envie de remercier son ami de les avoir autant aidés jusque-là. Les jumeaux étaient restés à l'intérieur, en compagnie de Laura et de ses enfants, ayant besoin d'être au calme. Bruce, ayant appris que Bucky était au fond un grand intellect, avait joué avec lui aux échecs durant toute la matinée. Malgré la fraicheur à l'extérieur, Clint avait décidé de s'entrainer à l'arc en allant derrière la grange, où il avait placé, sur les parois solides, quelques cibles, accompagné de Natasha, qui elle s'entrainait au lancer de couteaux. Bobby avait suivi Steve et Sam, et tous les trois, ils s'échangeaient quelques passes de ballon de rugby dans l'un des champs. Seuls Thor, Erik et Logan s'étaient installés à table pour continuer à parler de ce qui les attendait une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

Les choses se déroulaient « normalement ». Puis Clint était entré dans le salon, suivi de l'espionne russe, son arc dans le dos. Elle était partie leur chercher deux bouteilles d'eau, car l'exercice les avait un peu assoiffés, et l'homme s'était alors adressé au groupe.

-Il faudrait que vous alliez dehors.

-Il y a un problème, _lui demanda Erik, craignant une potentielle attaque._

-Non, c'est juste Tony qui voudrait dire deux-trois mots à l'assemblée, _répondit l'archer, tandis que les jumeaux firent leur apparition, accompagnés de Laura. _Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut, mais ça avait l'air d'être important. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille prévenir les gars de revenir, _poursuivit-il en parlant de Steve, Sam et Bobby_.

-Je m'en charge, _reprit Erik en quittant sa chaise avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. _

-Tasha, tu veux bien aller chercher Bruce et Bucky à l'étage, _lui demanda ensuite Clint en se tournant vers son amie, qui acquiesça et s'éclipsa dans les escaliers menant au premier. _Et il faudrait qu'on se charge d'aller trouver Em, elle est partie depuis près de deux heures.

-Tu crois qu'elle a des ennuis, _s'inquiéta presque immédiatement Logan._

-Non, il n'y a pas de problème à se faire de ce côté-là, _lui assura-t-il._ Je sais où elle est, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais y aller, je serai de retour d'ici une vingtaine de minutes maximum. Logan, dis aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter, je reviens tout de suite, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant afin de s'en aller._

-Attends, _lui lança Thor, _je t'accompagne.

Ils quittèrent ensemble la maison des Barton, et se mirent à marcher dans un champ, qui donnait ensuite sur une forêt immense et très dense, qui les gardait un minimum « caché » du reste du monde. Le dieu nordique se demanda où la jeune femme avait pu aller, et surtout pourquoi aussi loin, mais il ne posa pas la moindre question. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois, à en croire le comportement de l'archer à ce sujet, qui avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes à travers les immenses arbres qui les abritaient de la lumière du soleil. Au bout d'un moment, Clint s'arrêta subitement devant un large tronc dans on ne pouvait voir le bout à cause de la hauteur et de l'épais feuillage qui le dissimulait et regarda vers le haut, avant de se tourner vers Thor.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de grimper, _lui dit-il, légèrement amusé. _

Pendant un instant, l'autre cru que ce n'était qu'une blague, mais il fut fixé lorsqu'il vit son ami commencer son ascension en s'accrochant aux branches les plus basses. Il soupira, puis il se décida lui aussi à le suivre jusqu'en haut. Lorsqu'il fut au-dessus du sol de quelques mètres, il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en bas, et il se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'il avait -un peu- le vertige. Il continua cependant sa progression en essayant de ne rien laisser paraitre, mais l'archer n'était pas dupe il l'avait rapidement compris. Il se mit donc à ralentir un peu, ne voulant pas « brusquer » son ami pourtant inflexible. Il trouva cela étrange que le dieu nordique puisse avoir une telle crainte, mais il n'allait pas le juger pour cela. Chacun avait ses inquiétudes, après tout.

Après quelques instants, Thor ne fit plus attention à la distance qui le séparait du sol recouvert d'une fine couche de neige étant tombée durant la nuit, puis il fut ébloui par la lumière du soleil lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé le feuillage de l'arbre qu'ils grimpaient. En regardant autour de lui, il se rendit compte que l'endroit était parfait pour observer aux alentours, à des kilomètres à la ronde. Clint, à voix basse, lui indiqua une direction, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête afin de voir ce qui lui était montré, il aperçut leur amie, assise en équilibre sur une branche solide un peu plus loin. Elle inspirait profondément et avait les yeux fermés.

Clint fit signe à Thor de se montrer silencieux, et il se mit à observer la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il la regarda à son tour, la trouvant bien plus calme et apaisée qu'à son habitude. Il remarqua alors les branches bouger lentement autour d'elle, mais ça n'était pas à cause du vent. Il devina qu'inconsciemment, elle se servait de ses pouvoirs.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, _demanda alors Thor à voix basse à son ami. _

-Elle se reconnecte avec sa magie. Elle médite, en quelques sortes, _lui expliqua Clint. _Parfois, elle se met à l'écart pour se concentrer, et faire un tour dans ses pensées.

-Comment cela ?

-Elle voyage à travers ses propres souvenirs. D'une certaine manière, elle les vit à nouveau, mais elle peut interagir avec ceux-ci. Comme si les personnes présentes étaient réellement là avec elle, même si ce n'est au final qu'une sorte d'illusion… Et pendant ce laps de temps, elle est totalement déconnectée de la réalité. Un peu comme si tout ce qui se passait autour n'existait pas.

-Et… Elle le fait souvent ?

-Chaque fois qu'elle vient ici, _lui répondit-il_. Cet endroit lui plait, je crois. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où la trouver.

-Que fait-on, alors ?

-On la laisse. D'ici quelques minutes, elle sera à nouveau parmi nous, _lui dit simplement Clint sans la lâcher des yeux_.

. . . . . . . .

_-Echec… Et mat, _lança-t-il_. On dirait bien que j'ai encore gagné… C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, alors que d'habitude, tu n'as aucun mal à me mettre au tapis… _

_Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, étant perdue dans ses pensées. Elle réfléchissait beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Les temps devenaient de plus en plus compliqués, et elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devraient sortir et affronter le monde qui s'offrait à eux. Depuis qu'Erik et Raven étaient partis, tout avait été très compliqué. Charles avait essayé de continuer à diriger l'école comme il le pouvait, sans pour autant en être toujours aussi enthousiaste, après avoir perdu ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses frère et sœur. Installés dehors, ils disputaient souvent une partie d'échecs assis sous un arbre dont les branches les abritaient des rayons du soleil, arbre se trouvant au milieu d'un immense parc._

_-Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi notre groupe s'est divisé ?_

_-Pas spécialement. Je me demandais simplement si nous ne devrions pas partir à la recherche d'autres mutants, _lui répondit-elle_. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Bobby ? _

_-Celui qui connait ton ami au SHIELD ? Bien sûr. En revanche, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu travailles avec eux. Après tout, c'est un peu comme une sorte d'Agence Gouvernementale, non ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu redoutais le plus ?_

_-J'ai vingt-trois ans. Ça fait neuf ans que j'y bosse. Et puis, avoir des contacts un peu partout, c'est toujours utile, n'est-ce pas ? Ça nous offre beaucoup plus d'avantages, et comme ça, si jamais Clint repère quelqu'un comme nous, il peut nous en informer. _

_-… C'est vrai. Désolé si je parais un peu pessimiste à propos de ça, mais c'est juste que je me fais du souci à ton sujet. J'ignore combien de fois tu as réussi à t'attirer des problèmes durant le mois dernier…_

_-Probablement beaucoup trop. Tu crois que je suis maudite ?_

_-Si tu l'es, alors moi aussi, _lui dit-il en se levant avant de l'inviter à faire de même en lui attrapant la main. _Regarde-nous à notre époque, toujours obligés de nous cacher du reste du monde, parce que les gens normaux nous craignent encore. Mais je reste persuadé qu'un jour, nous pourrons sortir sans craindre le regard des autres._

_-Si seulement tu avais raison, _soupira-t-elle_. Le truc, c'est que je ne serai jamais aussi bien que toi, tu l'es. J'ai commis tellement d'erreurs que je ne saurais même plus les compter, et pourtant, les gens ici continuent à me traiter comme étant leur égal, et non une cinglée que l'on devrait mieux enfermer… _

_-Et moi, je veux simplement que le monde te voit tel que moi, je te vois, _lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

_-C'est-à-dire ? Comment me vois-tu ? _

_-Telle que tu es vraiment. Parfaite._

_-Je crois que tu vas un peu loin, _lui lança-t-elle en esquissant un sourire_._

_-Et pourtant, je le pense vraiment. Tu as accompli tellement de choses pour venir en aide aux autres, il est normal qu'il y ai parfois quelques problèmes et imprévus. Mais cela n'est rien à côté de ce que tu as fait pour tous ceux qui avaient besoin qu'on les secoure. Tu es très certainement la mutante la plus puissante que je connaisse, même Charles doit le penser. Et ça, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes une seule seconde. _

La jeune femme observait la scène de loin en soupirant. Elle revenait parfois faire un tour dans ce souvenir en particulier, étant l'un de ceux qu'elle chérissait le plus. Après tout, c'était en très grande partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait appris à se faire confiance, malgré les circonstances. Et combien de fois avait-elle espéré revenir à ce moment pour de bon, oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ? Tout le malheur qui s'était abattu sur eux sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir ? Se revoir ainsi, dix ans plus tôt, lui rappelait qu'à l'époque, tout allait relativement mieux, et qu'elle devait tout faire pour que les choses rentrent une bonne fois pour toutes dans l'ordre. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Seulement, elle savait que c'était impossible.

-Bien sûr que c'est possible, et au fond de toi, tu le sais, _lui lança quelqu'un derrière elle, ce qui l'incita à se retourner. _

-Peut-être, je n'en sais rien… Pourquoi t'es là, Alex ?

-Probablement parce que tu le voulais ?

Elle baissa la tête, reconnaissant qu'il disait vrai, et s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière. Elle avait espéré qu'il se montre aujourd'hui, ayant envie de passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en sa compagnie, tandis que les versions d'eux plus jeunes continuaient à discute un peu plus loin, ne les ayant pas remarqués. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un souvenir, pas le passé. Elle ne pouvait pas créer de changement temporel en interagissant avec. Elle regarda ensuite le jeune homme, qui lui offrit un sourire radieux. Ce visage-là lui manquait.

-On dirait que tu as des soucis, _commenta-t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur dans l'herbe, avant de lui proposer de faire de même. _Tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

-Mais rien ne va, _répondit-elle en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. _J'ai l'impression que tout part en vrille, et ce depuis un bon moment déjà. Il est impossible que le monde ne soit à l'abris ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, il est constamment menacé.

-… Et c'est pour cela qu'il existe des gens comme toi pour arranger la situation, non ? Et puis, si tu veux mon avis… Ces Avengers m'ont l'air très sympa. Trois James dans l'équipe, tu te rends compte ? Barnes, Howlett et Rhodes… Tu fais partie des leurs, maintenant, en plus.

-Il parait… X-Man, Avenger… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir combiner les deux un jour… Mais bon, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber… Comme par exemple le fait que je ne m'attendais clairement pas à ce que Decker s'allie à Ultron pour tenter de nous tuer, les autres et moi.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de Decker, _lui dit Alex en se mettant à regarder l'horizon_. Il est faible, jamais il ne sera en mesure de t'attraper, tu es bien trop futée pour ça. Quant à Ultron… Erik est avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est qu'une simple boite de conserve pour lui… Vous en viendrez à bout, je le sais.

Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Alex.

-Toi et Jean, vous me manquez. J'aimerais vraiment que vous soyez là.

-Mais, je suis là. Je serai toujours là.

-Tu n'es pas réel, _dit-elle en le regardant_. Toute cette discussion est orchestrée par mon esprit telle que je veux qu'elle soit, tout simplement parce que tu n'existes pas. Plus… Bref, c'est comme si je parlais seule.

-ça… C'est ta façon de voir les choses… Peut-être que si tu te disais qu'au fond, j'étais plus qu'un simple souvenir, tu reprendrais confiance en toi. Ça peut effectivement paraitre difficile à se faire à cette idée, mais après le temps qui s'est écoulé, mais… Le truc, c'est que je ne reviendrai pas, et tu le sais. Mais rien ne t'empêche de méditer quelques minutes par semaine, histoire que tu puisses me raconter ce que tu as sur le cœur…

-Ça, ça me va, _commenta-t-elle simplement. _

Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques instants sans rien dire, se contentant simplement de regarder en silence les « doubles plus jeunes » rire ensemble. Puis, au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, Alex se redressa, et attrapa les deux mains de la jeune femme afin de l'aider à se relever.

-Il est temps, _lui dit-il, un sourire triste s'affichant sur son visage._

-Deux ou trois minutes de plus, c'est trop demandé ?

-Malheureusement, oui, _soupira-t-il_. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas passer le restant de tes jours ici. Ça serait trop beau… Tu imagines, si tout était tout le temps comme ça ? Si tu veux mon avis, je pense sincèrement que tu finirais par t'ennuyer… Tu es quelqu'un qui a besoin de bouger en permanence, je te vois assez mal avoir une petite vie bien rangée, avec une routine qui s'installe.

-Le pire, c'est que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, _lui lança-t-il. _

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Stark, _dit-elle en souriant, ce qui sembla amuser l'homme. _

-C'est bien que cela se soit arrangé entre vous deux. Ils ont l'air d'être des gens bien, ces Avengers. Natasha et Clint sont tes amis de longue date, tu as trouvé un autre scientifique avec sui tu peux parler en utilisant des termes compliqués, Steve est devenu un bon compagnon d'arme et un ami fidèle, et Thor… Tu te rends compte que tu es devenue la meilleure amie d'un dieu ?

-… La vache, c'est vrai que dit comme ça…

Il se mit à lui sourire.

-Tu reviens quand tu veux. De toutes manières, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin…

. . . . . . . .

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir que Clint et Thor l'attendaient silencieusement. Ils patientèrent un peu, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Le dieu nordique la regarda avec questionnement, en ayant encore appris un peu plus sur elle aujourd'hui. La jeune femme leur esquissa un sourire, les rassurant ainsi que tout allait bien.

-Réunion, _lui dit simplement Clint. _Tony veut nous parler, et ça avait l'air important.

-Je vois… Nous ferions mieux de ne pas trainer, dans cas-là.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as retardée, _lui demanda-t-il ensuite. _

-Havok.

Il acquiesça, n'ajouta rien de plus et les trois personnes commencèrent à descendre de l'arbre dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Thor étant le dernier. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la terre ferme, ils se mirent à marcher en direction du domaine des Barton, un vent froid se mettant à souffler. Ils demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rejoignent tus les autres, qui s'étaient déjà rassemblés près de la grange, non loin des deux vaisseaux. Laura était restée à l'intérieur avec ses deux enfants, jugeant bon de ne pas les mêler à ça. Le reste était présent.

-Ah, vous voilà, tous les trois, _s'exclama Tony_. C'est parfait, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, _soupira Em_. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Il est rare que vous nous demandiez de _tous_ venir pour simplement « discuter ».

-Cela me semblait important. Je pense que nous allons bientôt devoir repartir, car le devoir nous attend. Nous allons devoir, à un moment ou un autre, nous mesurer à Ultron, Decker et toutes les autres saloperies qui bossent avec eux. Seulement, nous manquons d'aide, et je refuse d'intégrer ces deux jeunes à nos problèmes, _lança-t-il en voyant que Peter et Wanda étaient visiblement sur le point de proposer leur aide, même s'ils étaient en réalité terrifiés. _

-Dans ce cas-là, _lui demanda Steve, _que suggères-tu ? Et quelle est cette boite, _poursuivit-il en désignant le coffre long d'à peu près de mètres qui se trouvait aux pieds du milliardaire. _Tu n'as quand même pas eu le temps de construire une arme ici en quelques jours ?

-Non, je l'ai emmené avec nous depuis la Tour. Mais avant que je vous dise ce qu'il y a dedans, je préfère faire un truc je risque probablement de me faire étriper par la moitié d'entre vous quand vous saurez pourquoi j'ai embarqué ça, alors j'aimerais qu'avant cela, que ceux qui ont quelque chose à nous dire s'exécutent, histoire que mes chances de survie remontent un peu… Des volontaires ? Dites-vous que c'est juste pour que mon idée passe mieux…

-… Peut-être avouer le fait que si Fury est venu jusqu'ici, c'est parce qu'en plus de connaitre la localisation du havre de paix de Clint, il nous a retracés à cause de mon armure qui a été trafiquée, _dit alors Rhodes. _

-Ça explique pas mal de choses… Je m'occuperai de trouver le traceur qu'il a intégré, _le rassura Tony. _Quelqu'un d'autre ?

-En parlant de Fury… _commença Em. _Est-ce le bon moment pour vous dire que j'étais présente lors des événements de New-York en 2012 ?

Les Avengers furent pris de court, ne s'y étant pas attendus.

-Comment ça, « présente » ? Vous avez assisté à tout ce bordel, mais vous n'avez rien fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, Stark ? Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu vous venir en aide. Je suis arrivée lorsque le portail s'est ouvert, mais j'ai rapidement été stoppée par Fury. D'après lui, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aide, ni d'un cas comme moi dans les pattes. Et comme je m'y suis opposée, il m'a injecté une double dose de sérum pour m'empêcher de prendre part au combat, avant de vous laisser gérer tout ça. Vous comprenez pourquoi j'en ai un peu marre d'écouter ses ordres à longueur de journée ?

-Clairement, ouais, ça se comprend… Je crois qu'on aura deux mots à lui dire la prochaine fois qu'on le croisera… En espérant que cela ne soit plus dans _ma _Tour dans laquelle il sera _encore_ entré par effraction… Mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas vous en vouloir, que c'était l'intention qui comptait…

Un silence de mort se mit à planer autour d'eux, indiquant qu'apparemment, personne d'autre n'avait prévu de prendre la parole, bien que des personnes telles que Natasha, Steve et Bruce en brûlaient d'envie. Cependant, ils prirent la décision de se taire, et Tony fut donc forcé de se rendre à l'évidence que c'était son tour de parler. Il prit une grande inspiration, se demandant si son message allait passer ou s'il allait, comme il le craignait, s'en prendre plein la gueule de la part de ses collègues pour, premièrement, avoir eu une idée pareille et ensuite, ne pas leur en avoir parlée plus tôt.

-Bon. Pour le moment, il n'y a que Thor et Em qui sont au courant, parce que Madame a deviné ce que j'avais derrière la tête et Monsieur est celui que j'ai chargé de mettre cette « boite » dans le vaisseau. Effectivement, je souhaiterais me servir de ce qu'i l'intérieur pour nous filer un coup de main, ainsi que de ceci, _ajouta-t-il en se baissant avant de ramasser un long bâton aux couleurs dorées qu'il avait posé sur le sol en attendant de pourvoir commencer ses explications. _

-Une pierre d'Infinité ? Rien que ça, _s'exclama Bruce en employant un ton ironique_. Déjà, on ne sait pas jusqu'où une telle puissance peut s'étendre, alors l'associer à une vulgaire arme de guerre…

-Ce n'est… Pas vraiment une arme, à la base, _lui répondit Tony en se penchant vers la caisse afin de l'ouvrir, sous les regards curieux de ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui_. Evitez juste de trop m'engueuler, parce que je ne suis pas spécialement d'humeur…

Le couvercle se souleva lentement, libérant un peu de fumée et lorsqu'ils virent ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, certains reculèrent d'un pas et regardèrent le milliardaire avec des gros yeux, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait. Le plus choqué par ça fut -_bien évidemment_\- Steve, qui s'approcha de Tony à grand pas et se mit à lui parler d'un ton ferme qui se voulait impressionnant.

-Tu as l'intention de l'activer ? Avec l'une des choses les plus puissantes qui puissent exister dans l'Univers ? je ne critique en rien le travail que toi, Em et Bruce avez fourni pour ce projet, mais il est hors de question de nous en servir pour nous battre. Nous ne savons pas comment ce… Ce _truc _va réagir en s'allumant !

-Alors, pour commencer, ce « truc » a un nom, et ensuite, je suis persuadé que nous ne risquons rien, _se défendit Tony. _Maintenant, le tout est de savoir qui est avec ou contre moi. Tu vois, Steve, tu voulais je fasse plus attention aux opinions des autres…

-C'est n'importe quoi, _soupira l'Avenger originel. _Je suis totalement contre, on prendrait beaucoup trop de risques, _ajouta-t-il en levant la main, et il fut rapidement suivi par Sam_.

Après cela, les mains de Logan et Erik se levèrent, ayant déjà payé les frais avec les robots un bon moment plus tôt, puis ce fut au tour de Natasha, et enfin Bruce, ce qui parut étonner le milliardaire.

_-_T'es quand même conscient que tu as participé à sa création ?

_-_Peut-être, mais ils disent vrai. Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer, surtout si on prend la décision de l'activer avec l'une des pierres d'Infinité. Désolé Tony, mais sur ce coup-là, je ne te suis pas.

Rhodes, choisissant la voie de la sureté, leva sa main. Il craignait lui aussi que cela ne dégénère encore plus. Wanda, lâchant un soupir, se joignit à eux. Les robots dirigés par Ultron l'avaient terrifiée, et elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait arriver. Ils étaient donc à égalité, ce qui ne facilitaient en rien les choses. Le milliardaire fut surpris de découvrir que Bucky, pourtant ami de Steve, avait pris la décision de se ranger de son côté à lui. Thor et Peter comprenaient parfaitement la nécessité de ce geste, de même que Bobby et Clint.

-Em, vous ne voulez pas placer cette gemme à l'intérieur, _demanda Tony en désignant le sceptre puis le caisson à la concernée. _

Elle hocha la tête, et tendit la main vers le bâton, qui s'illumina. Grâce à sa maitrise de la nature, l'air était facilement maniable et elle pouvait ainsi déplacer les objets, comme le ferait un télékinésique. La pierre se mit alors à flotter devant eux, avant d'aller s'accrocher à ce qu'il y avait dans le coffre, sous les regards outrés de ceux qui s'y étaient opposés.

-On a aucune idée de ce qui nous attend, _lui dit Sam, cherchant éventuellement à la dissuader. _Ça pourrait très bien devenir un nouvel ennemi encore plus dangereux que ceux que nous avons déjà.

-On a revérifié les paramètres une bonne douzaine de fois, _s'exclama Tony d'un ton exaspéré, espérant que cela pourrait éventuellement changer quelque chose pour eux. _Nous n'avons pas le moindre souci à nous faire.

-Nous sommes à égalité, _répliqua Logan. _Je pense que pour le moment, nous ne devrions pas le faire.

-Et pourquoi ça serait vous que l'emporteriez, _lança Tony, commençant à en avoir assez de tout cela_.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Oh, vous commencez sérieusement à m'énerver, _s'exclama Thor et s'approchant du caisson, Mjolnir en main_. Qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, _ajouta-t-il avant d'utiliser les éclairs de son marteau afin d'activer la création, sans que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de répliquer une nouvelle fois, closant ainsi le débat._

Pendant quelques instants, il ne se passa rien. Puis, brusquement, ils furent tous projetés en arrière par une puissante salve d'énergie, et ils mirent quelques secondes à recouvrer leurs esprits, avant de se relever. Et lorsqu'ils y firent plus attention, ils _le _virent se redresser pour la première fois, leur jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

Vision était né.


	27. Worlds collide

**Worlds Collide**-Louden Swain

* * *

_23 février 2015_

_. . . . . . . ._

Il était temps pour eux de s'en aller. Ils avaient passé quelques jours chez les Barton, et ça leur avait permis de se reposer, ainsi que de faire le point sur les récents événements. Rien ne s'était arrangé entre Logan et Em, la jeune femme refusant d'aller lui parler, malgré l'insistance de Natasha à ce sujet.  
La moitié du groupe sceptique avait été rassurée de découvrir que Vision n'avait aucunement l'intention de les nuire, au contraire. Ils en avaient été convaincus lorsqu'il avait rendu son marteau à Thor, comprenant ainsi qu'il était suffisamment digne de confiance. Le dieu nordique leur avait par ailleurs affirmé que lorsqu'il avait été plongé dans ses cauchemars, en plus d'avoir vu un chaos monstrueux, il avait également entraperçu l'individu, mais que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à eux. Le fils de Clint, Cooper, avait d'ailleurs trouvé l'Intelligence Artificielle « trop cool ».

-Alors, quel est votre programme, _avait demandé Laura à Em, tandis que les autres embarquaient déjà dans le vaisseau de Tony. _

-On ramène Peter et Wanda chez eux, puis en regagnera notre QG. A partir de là, on avisera. Est-ce que ça ira, de ton côté ? On t'enlève encore une fois ton mari, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas…

-Tu sais, après ce qui est arrivé à ces jeunes, je préfère qu'ils soient bien entourés. Et comme je lui ai dit, Clint est indispensable dans votre équipe. Il arrive à ramener les pieds sur terre à quelqu'un en un rien de temps, et ça, c'est important, _souffla-t-elle_. Essaye simplement de garder un œil sur lui, je veux juste qu'il revienne entier…

-Compte sur moi, _lui avait répondu la mutante avant de la serrer dans ses bras, et après cela, elle s'était éloignée et était à son tour entrée dans le plus grand des deux vaisseaux, tandis que Laura les regardait tristement, entourée de ses deux enfants, qui s'accrochaient à elle comme s'ils avaient peur qu'elle s'envole. _

Ils étaient donc désormais dans les airs, se dirigeant tout droit vers la maison des jumeaux. Natasha avait pris le contrôle du plus petit appareil, celle-ci ayant besoin d'être seule pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures afin de faire le point. Bruce et Tony étaient aux commandes du vaisseau du milliardaire, tandis que les autres demeuraient silencieux, attendant simplement qu'ils soient arrivés à destination.  
Leur trajet était simple ils quittaient le Wisconsin -Amérique du Nord-, s'arrêtaient dans le comté de Westchester (où vivait Natalya, et où se trouvait le manoir de Charles), puis ils regagnaient la Tour Stark à New-York afin de mettre au point un plan d'attaque.

Adossée à la paroi intérieure en métal du vaisseau, Em réfléchissait. Elle avait remarqué que son amie du SHIELD semblait vouloir l'éviter depuis quelques temps. Elle devinait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais cette fois, cela la préoccupait plus que d'habitude. La jeune femme aurait très bien pu faire appel à ses dons afin de lire dans les pensées de l'autre, mais elle respectait la vie privée de Natasha. Elle finirait bien par lui en parler en temps voulu.

Vision était surveillé de près par Bobby et Rhodes, simple question de sûreté, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde le concerné, qui au contraire, comprenait parfaitement leurs raisons de se méfier.

Em rejoignit Bucky, qui avait le regard fixé sur son propre bras « robotisé », tandis que Steve restait de côté, parlant avec Erik. Elle prit place aux côtés du Soldat d'Hiver en soupirant, ces derniers jours de repos ayant été bénéfiques pour tous. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il la vit s'assoir près de lui. Il ne s'était pas montré très bavard, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler depuis le retour « surprise » du meilleur ami de l'Avenger Originel parmi eux.

-Alors c'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi après que tu te sois enfuie, _commenta-t-il en désignant Logan d'un simple mouvement de tête_.

-Il parait.

-T'as beaucoup changé, _ajouta-t-il_. Ça doit te faire bizarre, non ? Puisque, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, tu…

-Je n'ai pas trop envie de parler de ce détail pour le moment, si tu permets…

–Je sais, _approuva-t-il. _

–Tu sais, _reprit-elle après quelques secondes écoulées dans le silence_, j'avais vraiment envie de te retrouver. J'ai étudié avec attention chacun de tes faits et gestes depuis le début. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints ? Tu savais que nous étions après toi. On s'inquiétait, mais… Impossible de te mettre la main dessus.

-Il m'a fallu un moment pour recoller tous les morceaux, _lui avoua-t-il. _Après tout ce qui s'est passé, lorsque j'ai recroisé Steve, j'ai eu énormément de mal à discerner le vrai du faux, tout était très confus. Je ne savais plus exactement qui j'étais, ni ce que j'avais fait ces dernières années, et une grande partie est revenue progressivement. Il reste encore quelques éléments un peu flous, mais le principal est que j'en sais probablement suffisamment.

-S'il te plait, ne cherche pas à te rendre responsable de ce qui s'est passé. HYDRA te manipulait, et même si c'est dur à faire comprendre, tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que tu faisais. Ces cinglés jouaient avec toi, et ils te faisaient faire leur sale boulot. Seulement voilà, tu es plus doué qu'eux, et tu en as échappé, toi aussi. Tu es libre, et personne ici ne les laissera te remettre la main dessus.

-Tes mots m'avaient manqué, _lui lança-t-il en souriant_. Quand nous étions enfermés, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que tu n'essayes de me parler. Tu étais probablement plus courageuse que tous les autres détenus réunis.

-Au moins aujourd'hui, des détenus, il n'y en a plus aucun, dans cette base, puisque Tony a réussi à les évacuer avant que tout n'explose.

-Ils… Ils sont bien, tous ces gens-là ?

Il était vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas grand monde, à part elle, Steve et Natasha, qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois, et pas dans les meilleures circonstances qui puissent exister. Aujourd'hui, il était entouré d'inconnus qui, selon lui, craignaient qu'il ne vrille et ne se mette à les attaquer, étant peut-être toujours sous l'influence d'HYDRA. Mais il ne l'était plus. Durant plusieurs mois, il avait tenté de se reconstruire, de se persuader que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais c'était compliqué. Il avait fallu qu'il se renseigne en seulement quelques mois de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il était tombé de ce train.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, _lui répondit Em d'un ton rassurant._ Si tu veux, je te fais une brève récapitulation ?

-Je dois avouer que cela m'aiderait pas mal… Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, malgré nos quelques jours de repos. J'ai préféré rester de mon côté un moment.

-Pour commencer, il y a Clint, chez qui nous avons logé. C'est un ami de longue date avec qui je travaille au SHIELD, et si jamais tu ne l'as pas encore vu à l'œuvre, sache que c'est un archer hors-pair. Probablement le meilleur que je connaisse. Ensuite, il y a Sam, que tu as déjà vu lorsque… Lorsque tu n'étais pas tout à fait toi-même… Et avec qui tu as dû cohabiter.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bobby travaille avec moi au manoir de Charles Xavier, un mutant très puissant, _poursuivit-elle_. Nous enseignons un peu de tout à nos nouvelles recrues qui se découvrent des pouvoirs spéciaux.

-Toi, prof ? Je ne pensais pas que tu te tournerais vers cette vocation, _dit-il, amusé_. Et… c'est qui, lui, déjà, _poursuivit-il en désignant quelqu'un d'autre, ayant eu du mal à retenir les noms de toutes les personnes présentes lorsque Steve les avait énumérées. _

-Thor. Il ne vient pas d'ici. Et quand je dis « pas d'ici », je sous-entends « pas de cette planète ». A ses côtés, c'est Bruce, que l'on appelle « Hulk » lorsque son autre « personnalité » est éveillée, et avec qui tu as joué aux échecs hier. Peut-être as-tu eu le temps de le voir avant de venir me filer un coup de main, dans la base sokovienne. Celui qui parle avec lui, c'est Rhodes, un militaire. Il est venu avec nous pour éviter que nous nous fassions coincer par l'armée.

-L'armée vous traque ?

-Pas spécialement, mais nous aurions pu avoir des problèmes si elle savait où nous nous rendions…

-En tous cas, il n'a pas l'air très serein par le fait que nous soyons tous les deux dans le même vaisseau, _constata Bucky. _

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le simple fait de savoir que je suis une mutante l'a inquiété, quand on s'est croisés il y a quelques temps. Ce n'est pas spécialement contre toi. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il finira par se faire à notre présence…

Elle continua ensuite de lui montrer les autres occupants du vaisseau -Erik, Logan, les jumeaux qu'il n'avait eu le temps de voir que sous l'emprise d'HYDRA eux aussi, et enfin, Tony-, et Bucky s'efforça cette fois d'essayer de retenir chacun des prénoms qu'il entendait. Il avait voulu aborder avec elle la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père adoptif, mais il avait surtout compris qu'elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler de cela. Pas tout de suite, _avait-il songé, _c'était peut-être trop récent. A l'avant du vaisseau, il vit le scientifique lancer une -visio-conférence- avec l'appareil voisin, occupé par Natasha seulement.

-Au fait, comment as-tu su où nous nous trouvions, l'autre jour, _le questionna Em._

-En réalité, je l'ignorais. Mais j'étais dans la région depuis quelques semaines, essayant d'attendre une opportunité pour entrer dans cette maudite base et tout saccager. Il y a eu beaucoup de venues de camions chargés en matériaux tels que des tubes de métal, ou des sortes de réacteurs qui m'ont paru très puissants. Trop pour alimenter une base pareille.

Cette dernière phrase, concernant les véhicules et les apports qu'ils faisaient, intriguèrent le reste du groupe, qui se mit à prêter attention aux paroles de l'homme.

-Il y en a eu une vingtaine en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, _reprit-il en s'adressant cette fois-ci à l'assemblée. _Tout était supervisé à l'entrée par des scientifiques ou des robots, qui s'assuraient qu'il ne manquait rien à ce qu'ils avaient visiblement commandé. J'ignore totalement ce qu'ils étaient en train de construire là-bas, mais ça devait être assez important pour qu'ils redoublent la sécurité de la sorte.

-De toutes façons, Tony a fait sauter la base, _commenta Bruce, _alors je présume que nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien… Le truc, _répondit le concerné, _c'est qu'en installant les explosifs, je n'ai rien vu de tout cela. Ils savaient que nous viendrions, ils ont tout évacué avant notre arrivée. Je doute qu'ils n'aient deviné que nous allions tout faire sauter, mais ils craignaient peut-être que l'on sabote leur travail. Et en toute honnêteté, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, et les quelques créatures et robots que j'ai tué devant la porte blindée étaient probablement là pour protéger le sceptre en attendant qu'ils ne viennent le récupérer.

-Donc… Nous avons encore plus de problèmes que prévu, _en déduisit Bruce._ Est-ce que quelqu'un a seulement la moindre idée de la façon dont nous pourrions nous débarrasser de toutes ces pourritures ?

-Ultron a beau être puissant, il n'en reste pas moins vulnérable, _dit alors Vision, qui n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis son réveil_. Si nous parvenons à prendre connaissance de son plan, nous réussirons à l'avoir. Le tout est de trouver une quelconque faille qui nous permettrait de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-C'est bien beau, tout ça, mais il faudrait déjà que nous sachions où ils se trouvent, _lui lança Em_. Lui et Decker sont loin d'être stupides, ils ne se laisseront pas attraper comme ça. Et nous n'avons aucun moyen de les localiser.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous mettre la main dessus autrement, Miss Beckmann, _reprit-il_. Ultron est avide de pouvoir, et je pense que ses agissements finiront par le trahir d'une quelconque manière. Cela peut paraitre étrange, mais je pense que la meilleure solution s'offrant à nous pour le moment est d'attendre.

-… Personnellement, _dit Steve, _je ne vois pas d'autre moyen. Donc on fait quoi, en attendant ? On retourne à la Tour après avoir déposé les jumeaux chez eux ?

-N'était-ce pas le plan initial ? Rentrer au QG…

-… Qui est devenu ma tour, _maugréa Tony en montrant son mécontentement._

-Dites, les enfants, _dit Clint depuis les commandes de l'appareil_, ce n'est pas que vous commencez à me faire chier, mais un peu. Vous ne voudriez pas la mettre en veilleuse jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à destination ? Avec tout le boucan que vous faites, je n'arrive même plus à entendre Nat'…

Effectivement, l'archer semblait être en train de désespérément entendre ce qui se passait à bord de l'autre vaisseau, mais lorsque le calme fut revenu, il se rendit compte que le bruit n'était pas le problème, c'était simplement la communication, qui ne passait presque plus sur le réseau. Em et Tony s'approchèrent du tableau de commandes, suivis de Bruce, et cherchèrent à déterminer ce qui clochait, car les deux engins n'étaient pourtant pas si éloignés que ça. Lorsque la jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de contrôle, elle fronça les sourcils. Il y avait comme des interférences qui les empêchaient d'établir la moindre relation avec le vaisseau voisin.

-Heu… Dites, vous ne voulez pas venir jeter un coup d'œil, _leur lança Peter, regardant à travers l'une des vitres. _

Les Avengers le rejoignirent, et quand il se mirent à regarder dans la même direction, ils comprirent ce qui avait étonné le mutant. Ils étaient actuellement en train de survoler l'Ohio -plus précisément la ville de North Olmsted, d'après les coordonnées GPS-, mais ça n'avait rien de l'état « relativement calme » habituel. Ils remarquèrent d'épaisses volutes de fumée s'élever dans les airs à certains endroits, et comme ils ne volaient plus aussi haut qu'à leur départ, ils pouvaient voir d'impressionnants mouvement de foule tenter de quitter l'endroit, comme si les habitants cherchaient à échapper à quelque chose.

Puis, brusquement, l'appareil tout entier fut violemment secoué, et les personnes se trouvant à l'intérieur perdirent leur équilibre. Le premier qui put se remettre debout fut Tony, qui alla s'emparer des commandes de son vaisseau, tentant de le stabiliser. Seulement, cela ne donna rien, et d'après les indications qui s'affichaient sur l'écran, les deux réacteurs avaient été endommagés. Et s'il en croyait ce qu'il voyait à l'extérieur, l'engin que pilotait Natasha avait lui aussi été touché. Le milliardaire se mit alors à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Vu la hauteur qui les séparait du sol, il n'aurait pas le temps d'enfiler son armure et d'essayer de réceptionner les deux vaisseaux avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol, et ils perdaient de l'altitude à vive allure.

-Bordel, c'était quoi, ça, _s'exclama Logan, lui aussi debout. _On a heurté un truc en plein vol ?

-Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire, _devina Steve en aidant Rhodes à se redresser_. Par contre, on fait quoi, maintenant ? Je ne pense pas que nous soyons capables d'effectuer un atterrissage « en douceur » après ce qu'on s'est pris !

N'ayant pas besoin d'en entendre plus, Thor attrapa son marteau et se dirigea vers l'extrémité de l'appareil, où une brèche s'était formée, à travers laquelle on pouvait voir la couleur de la fumée sombre à celle du ciel clair. Il se tourna ensuite vers Erik et lui dit, d'un ton des plus sérieux

-Vous contrôlez le métal, non ? Alors essayez de freiner la chute du vaisseau de Natasha pendant que je me charge de celui-ci.

Après cela, il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et se retrouva à l'extérieur, sans que les autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, le dieu nordique ayant agi rapidement. Le mutant concerné se dirigea alors vers l'une des parois en verre, à travers laquelle il pouvait voir l'autre engin tomber à la même vitesse que le leur. Il tendit ensuite la main, et subitement, sa vitesse décéléra -sans pour autant s'arrêter-. Il aurait pu le stopper totalement si eux-mêmes n'étaient pas en train de tomber et qu'il disposait d'un meilleur équilibre, mais il faisait ce qu'il pouvait.

Ils sentirent ensuite une petite secousse, leur indiquant que Thor étant effectivement en train de ralentir leur appareil depuis l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas chose simple, au contraire. Et ce n'est qu'une dizaine de secondes plus tard qu'ils s'écrasèrent sur la terre ferme, le choc leur faisant à nouveau perdre leur équilibre.

. . . . . . . .

-La vache, cette chute m'a tué le dos, _se plaint Bobby en quittant le vaisseau, un air énervé se lisant sur son visage_. Si j'attrape le con qui nous est rentré dedans, je vais le… Bah, je sais pas encore, en fait, mais je trouver. Est-ce que vous savez où est Nat' ?

-Elle s'est écrasée quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, _lui répondit Clint en s'assurant que les jumeaux n'étaient pas blessés -il pouvait par ailleurs remercier Thor d'avoir réagi si rapidement-_. Erik ?

-Je confirme, _lança-t-il_. Environ deux-cents cinquante maximums. Je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, à part lui éviter le pire en tombant de si haut à grande vitesse.

-Je vais aller la chercher, _s'exclama alors Bruce, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._ Je la ramène ici, puis on quitte cet endroit rapidement avant de nous attirer des ennuis. Et j'espère que personne n'a d'opposition à faire là-dessus, parce que ce n'est clairement pas le moment.

Aucun ne jugea que ce fût le moment idéal pour le contredire, et ils approuvèrent avec lui. Em s'approcha du scientifique et lui tendit son arme, en justifiant avec les mots « au cas-où ». Elle préférait qu'il soit capable de se défendre si « l'autre » refusait de se montrer. Il la remercia, puis il se mit à courir à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de l'emplacement de l'autre engin, avec Natasha à l'intérieur. S'il était seul à être parti la chercher, c'est parce qu'au fond, tous savaient que cela ne s'arrêterait pas là. Ils n'avaient pas été touchés par hasard. Il était évident que quelqu'un s'en était directement pris à eux.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de leur vue, ils se mirent à se concentrer sur la foule qui quittait les lieux en courant, se demandant ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel mouvement de panique. Quelque chose attira alors leur attention. Dans le ciel. Il s'y trouvait certaines choses qui ne devaient pas y être. Ils se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils y étaient enfin. L'affrontement. Un kilomètre plus loin environ, des robots s'élevaient au-dessus des têtes de citoyens et les menaçaient avec leurs armes, tandis qu'au sol, ils étaient terrorisés par l'imposante armée de Radjlacks qui s'ne prenait à tout ce qui bougeait.

-Que je résume, _dit alors Sam_. La ville se fait attaquer par différentes sortes d'ennemis, et comme les forces de l'Ordre sont clairement hors de portée pour gérer un truc pareil, c'est à nous de nous en charger ? Sans oublier le fait que pour le moment, il nous manque deux effectifs, que deux autres sont censés être chez leur mère et que si Fury apprend dans quoi nous avons mis les pieds, on risque tous de mourir d'une manière plus douloureuse que de se faire égorger par l'une de ces créatures ?

-C'est pas loin, _lui répondit Tony_.

-… J'adore le concept, _marmonna le Faucon. _Est-ce que quelqu'un a un plan, ou bien on va encore devoir y aller en totale improvisation comme on le fait à chaque fois, puisque de toutes manières, on ne respecte jamais les plans ?

-J'en ai un, _reprit Tony_. On y va, et on extermine ces saletés, _s'exclama-t-il en levant le bras en direction de son vaisseau. _

Son armure quitta son rangement, alla jusqu'à son propriétaire et se déplia tout autour de lui, et celle de Rhodes fit de même avec le militaire. Sam déploya ses ailes et mit ses lunettes de vision à longue portée, tandis que Clint d'empara de son carquois rempli et de son arc. Steve portait déjà sa tenue de combat, s'étant préparé à ce genre d'éventualité, de même que Bucky. Non pas qu'ils étaient pessimistes, mais simplement prévoyants. La cape du Vision apparut dans son dos, et il attendit patiemment que le reste du groupe soit prêt. Il se restait plus que les quatre X-Men qui devaient encore de « préparer » à se battre contre ce qui les attendait -les jumeaux n'étaient pas compris dans le lot, car ils n'étaient même pas supposés être avec eux durant la bataille qui arrivait-.

-Alors ? On se prépare, _leur lança Tony en soulevant son masque afin d'avoir un contact visuel avec eux._ A moins que vous ne préfériez vous battre dans vos tenues habituelles, ce que je pourrais tout à fait comprendre, au vu de vos capacités qui ne nécessitent pas d'avoir une quelconque protection supplémentaire…

-Jouez pas le malin avec nous, Stark, _marmonna Logan._ Bien sûr que nous aussi, on peut jouer les _Fashion Victims_. Seulement, on n'en fait pas de caisses comme vous…

-Ah, vraiment ? Eh bien, je demande à voir, _le défia le milliardaire, un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres. _

L'homme en face sourit à son tour, avant de relever la manche de sa veste, et celui-ci appuya sur un bouton situé sur le Transmetteur qu'il avait au poignet. Et de la même manière que l'armure de Tony s'était déployée autour de lui, il put voir la tenue banale de Logan se transformer en un « combinaison » à la fois simple et attirant l'œil. Il portait un ensemble noir, un « X » était visible sur son torse, ainsi que sur la boucle de sa ceinture, tandis que ses vieilles baskets avaient été troquées contre des chaussures de cuir sombres. Bobby fit de même, et se retrouva avec la même tenue que son collègue. Lorsque vint le tour d'Erik, l'Avenger vit que son ensemble à lui était quelque peu différent, ayant également des couleurs bordeaux et grises, et une longue cape de la même teinte pendait dans son dos. Il enfila ensuite son casque et planta son regard dans celui d'Iron man.

Par pure précaution, les jumeaux firent de même, bien qu'ils eussent peur de ce qui allait suivre. Leurs vêtements de tous les jours furent alors troqués contre des ensembles de combats qui firent siffler Tony d'admiration.

-Bon, très bien, je me dois de l'avouer vous avez la classe. Vraiment sympa, la tenue officielle des X-Men. Mais comment vos vêtements ont fait pour changer comme ça ?

-Nanotechnologie, Stark, _s'exclama Em_. Je vous apprendrai, si on s'en sort vivants, _ajouta-t-elle en le narguant, sachant pertinemment que ce genre de prouesses était tout à fait dans les cordes de l'homme._

A ses côtés, Logan s'alluma un cigare sous le regard consterné de Rhodes, qui se demandait si cet homme se préoccupait le moins du monde du combat qui les attendait. Il fit ce que l'on appelait communément un « facepalm » en soupirant, ce qui amusa Erik et Bobby. « C'est peut-être le dernier », se justifia le X-Man en voyant le militaire le dévisager de la sorte.

-On… On fait quoi, nous, alors, _dit Wanda d'une petite voix, sachant que la guerre n'allait pas tarder à commencer_.

-Vous restez planqués, _leur dit Steve._ On a juré à votre mère que l'on vous ramènerait en un seul morceau, et les choses risquent de se compliquer, lorsque nous serons là-bas.

Cela sembla convenir aux autres personnes, qui approuvèrent en hochant la tête. Même s'ils faisaient tout pour éviter de le montrer, les jumeaux étaient terrifiés. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon dont tout cela allait se terminer. Ils avaient déjà dû combattre toutes sortes de créatures, mais le simple fait de se retrouver face à Ultron et Decker les angoissait, ce que les Avengers et X-Men comprenaient parfaitement.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, _lança Clint. _Le vaisseau est trop endommagé pour que vous y restiez cachés, alors vous nous suivrez et on vous protègera. Em, c'est quand tu veux, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la dernière personne du groupe qui devait encore se préparer. _

-Ouais, revêtissez un peu votre tenue d'X-Man qu'on puisse y aller, _enchaina Tony. _Je me demande si cela va aussi bien vous aller qu'à vos collègues…

-Oh, vous ne serez pas en mesure de juger, puisque je ne porterai pas l'uniforme officielle aujourd'hui, _lui répondit-elle_. Après tout, n'est-ce pas vous qui jugiez que l'on devait avoir un style propre à soi-même ? Même si l'ensemble de base de notre groupe me satisfait, il se trouve que chacun d'entre nous a sa propre tenue. Vous l'avez bien remarqué avec Erik.

-Et pour Bobby et Logan ?

-Question de pratique, _lui répondit Bobby_. Allez, Em, apprends-lui ce que c'est, de faire son entrée avec classe…

Avant que le milliardaire n'ait eu le temps de répliquer à l'entente de cette remarque peut gratifiante à son égard, il vit la jeune femme actionner, comme l'avaient fait ses amis, l'une des touches de son transmetteur. Et de la même façon que cela s'était passé pour les autres X-Men, son allure toute entière se métamorphosa, sous les yeux ébahis des Avengers qui l'entouraient.

Elle était désormais vêtue d'un ensemble mélangeant les tons verts, or et sombres : Une tenue de combat relativement pratique avec des épaulettes et des protèges-poignets et une paire de bottes montantes. Il y eut, pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, une sorte d'aura lumineuse qui l'entourait, avant qu'elle ne s'estompe.

-Alors ça… C'est carrément cool, _commenta Thor. _Vêtue de la sorte, tu ressembles à une guerrière d'Asgard.

Elle le remercia et lui offrit un sourire.

-Ce n'est pas tout, _lança Sam, _mais on a quand même du boulot qui nous attend. Ce n'est pas une ridicule armée d'êtres même pas humains qui vont nous effrayer. Enfin, ce n'était pas personnel, Vision, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers l'intelligence artificielle, qui le rassura en affirmant qu'il comprenait son point de vue_.

-Avengers, _dit Steve en regardant ses coéquipiers,_ c'est parti. Nous entrons en guerre.


	28. Man against the Machine

**Man against the Machine**-Garth Brooks

* * *

_23 février 2015_

. . . . . . . . .

Cela avait été une bien mauvaise surprise pour eux de découvrir quels étaient les plans de leurs ennemis. Si on leur avait dit qu'un jour, ils devraient se mesurer à des salauds ayant pour but de faire décoller une ville avant de la faire tomber pour détruire la planète toute entière, ils se seraient sérieusement posés des questions sur la santé mentale de leur informateur, quel qu'il soit. Mais maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient tous face au problème, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire : affronter la réalité et empêcher que cela ne se produise. Seulement, c'était le genre de truc bien plus facile à dire qu'à exécuter. Ils ne savaient même pas par où commencer.

Ils avaient commencé par essayer d'évacuer le plus de personnes possibles de la ville -notamment grâce aux pouvoirs de persuasion de Wanda-, et tentaient de protéger les plus vulnérables face à leurs ennemis, qui s'en prenaient à tout ceux qui passaient près d'eux. Malgré les quelques accrochages qu'ils avaient eu avec Fury, Steve lui avait quand même envoyé un signal de détresse afin qu'il puisse venir les aider à protéger la population. Ils n'avaient pas reçu de réponse, et espéraient simplement que le directeur du SHIELD avait bien entendu leur message. Ils étaient donc en attendant livrés à eux-mêmes, et les gens comptaient sur eux pour les défendre, quoi qu'il arrive.

Tony avait été la première personne à aller voir Ultron, car selon Vision, il était la personne que le robot haïssait le plus au monde. Affirmer que tout ne s'était passé comme prévu était un euphémisme. Le milliardaire avait compris le plan de son adversaire un peu trop tard, et avait été éjecté de la chapelle où ils se trouvaient. Vision avait lui aussi tenté de raisonner son prédécesseur, mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné et Ultron avait activé les réacteurs reliés à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous le sol de la ville. La terre avait commencé à s'ouvrir un peu partout, créant d'immenses crevasses dans lesquelles les gens manquaient de tomber. Et un bon nombre aurait péri si les Avengers et les X-Men ne s'étaient pas montrés pour les sauver. Ceux qui étaient capables de voler -tels que Tony, Sam et Rhodes, principalement- attrapaient ceux qui chutaient et allaient les ramener plus bas, sur la terre ferme, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Les autres avaient commencé à se battre sur la ville flottante contre les armées de robots et de Radjlacks qui s'acharnaient sur eux. Erik, grâce à sa capacité à manipuler le métal, avait plus de facilités à repousser les créatures métalliques que les autres, mais l'ayant rapidement compris, ses ennemis étaient plus nombreux à aller l'attaquer. Steve et Bucky se battaient côte à côte, et l'Avenger originel était ravi d'avoir son meilleur ami près de lui pour le coup, car il leur était d'une aide précieuse. Il parvenait facilement à prendre le dessus sur leurs opposants, et tout comme Clint avec son arc, il ne manquait jamais sa cible. Steve s'était même demandé où le Soldat d'Hiver trouvait autant de munitions, sans jamais être en manque, mais il avait jugé que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser la question.

Le premier ennemi qu'avait dû affronter Thor était un vaisseau dirigé par Decker lui-même. De là où il se trouvait, il contrôlait les Radjlacks à sa guise, les envoyant à chaque fois sur le dieu nordique et ses alliés qui, pour le coup, étaient plus nombreux que d'habitude. Il avait réussi à en repousser une bonne partie avant de se retrouver face à Ultron dans la chapelle. Mais il avait beau donner toute son énergie, de la même manière que le faisaient ses collègues, l'ennemi demeurait plus fort qu'eux. Il avait ensuite été rejoint par Em, qui avait jusqu'à présent prêté main forte à Bobby face à quelques robots s'étant un peu trop approchés de lui à son goût. Logan, lui, avait continué à procéder à l'évacuation jusqu'à ce que la ville ne prenne son envol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient été soulagés de voir que Bruce avait retrouvé Natasha, et qu'ils étaient tous deux revenus parmi eux afin de leur prêter main forte. Même si le scientifique n'était pas sous sa forme normale… Après ce qui s'était passé dans la base sokovienne, il avait affirmé qu'il ne voudrait pus jamais avoir à se transformer, mais quelque chose semblait visiblement l'avoir fait changer d'avis. La mutante avait par ailleurs demandé à l'espionne russe si elle y était pour quelque chose, et les joues de celles-ci s'étaient légèrement empourprées sans qu'elle n'ait eu à dire quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient ensuite continué à se battre contre l'imposante armée adverse, dont les soldats ne cessaient de se renouveler. Contrairement à l'équipe de super-héros, ils ne semblaient pas s'épuiser.

. . . . . . . .

-Est-ce que vous avez une fois été formés à ce genre de problèmes, au SHIELD, _lança Sam à Natasha, qui venait tout juste de repousser un Radjlack à l'aide du bouclier de Steve_. Comment est-on censés gérer une ville toute entière qui vole ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai la réponse, _répondit-elle en reprenant le combat_. Jamais on n'aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil ! Et dis-toi qu'on n'est pas à un entrainement, et qu'on n'aura pas le droit à une seconde chance. Si la ville retombe, on y passe tous, sans exceptions !

-Et c'est supposé nous rassurer, Romanoff, _s'exclama Bucky en rechargeant l'une de ses armes. _

-Aucune idée, Barnes, à toi de voir, _lui lança-t-elle_. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée de l'endroit à se trouve Clint ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il procédait à l'évacuation des dernières personnes qu'il pouvait avant que le sol ne se mette à trembler, _dit Bobby en faisant jaillir un mur de glace juste devant elle afin d'empêcher deux robots de s'en prendre à elle. _Dis-moi, Erik, t'as pas l'impression de rien faire, là ?

A l'entente de son nom, le mutant posa un pied à terre, utilisa sa maitrise du métal pour attraper les machines que son ami venait de stopper, en attrapa quatre autres au passage, et après le savoir broyées simplement en resserrant la main à distance, il les envoya valser plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil à Bobby, l'informant qu'au contraire, il ne chômait pas.

-Ose encore une fois me dire un truc du style et la prochaine fois, c'est ta tête qui y passe, _s'exclama-t-il en reprenant de la hauteur afin d'avoir l'avantage sur la plupart de ses ennemis. _

-Tu n'oseras pas me tuer, _répliqua l'autre en se servant de sa glace comme d'une planche de skate pour avancer et glisser sur le sol à vive allure, _parce que si tu le fais, Clint et Em risquent de vouloir te faire la peau. Comme quoi, c'est toujours pratique d'être protégé par ses amis, tu ne penses pas ?

Afin de clôturer ce débat, ils virent Logan lancer juste entre eux le cadavre déchiqueté d'un Radjlacks afin que celui-ci puisse capter leur attention, désirant leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de jouer. Après cela, il haussa les épaules et retourna se battre de son côté comme si de rien n'était, pourtant ravi d'avoir pu empêcher les deux hommes de continuer à s'envoyer des pics comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire -même si cela restait purement amical, ce n'était clairement pas le moment-.

-_Les enfants, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle_, retentit brusquement la voix de Tony dans les oreillettes de chacun._ Vous voulez que je commence par laquelle, histoire de mieux nous mettre dans l'ambiance ? _

-_Je crois qu'on s'en fout pour le moment_, enchaina la voix de Rhodes, qui volait non-loin de son ami_. Balance-les, on avisera après !_

_-Ok, alors la bonne, c'est que beaucoup de gens ont réussi à être évacués._

-Parfait, et la mauvaise, _demanda Steve en s'autorisant une brève pause de quelques instants, essoufflé._

_-Bah, il en reste encore une grande partie, et je ne vois aucun moyen pour l'instant d'empêcher cette espèce d'île flottante de gagner encore plus d'hauteur… Voici mon hypothèse : si elle retombait maintenant, cela réduirait en cendres un bon huitième de l'Etat…_

-Et si on ne l'arrête pas ? Que se passera-t-il, _tenta Bucky, bien qu'il fût presque certain de déjà connaitre la réponse qui allait suivre._

_-… On pourra tout simplement dire « au revoir » à la Terre, parce qu'elle n'existera plus. J'vous avais bien dit que ça mettait l'ambiance… _

-Tu n'a pas trouvé de moyen pour arrêter ces réacteurs ? Quel qu'il soit ? Il doit bien y avoir une faille quelque part, non ?

_-Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien, mais si Rhodes et Wilson continuent de me couvrir, je pourrais éventuellement passer quelques minutes de plus à travailler là-dessus. Vous en êtes capables ou je dois encore prouver mon génie aux yeux de tous en me débrouillant seul ? _

Pour seule réponse, il dut éviter le projectile que venait de lui lancer le militaire à la figure -ce qui était, par ailleurs, totalement justifié-.

. . . . . . . .

Voyant que Clint semblait avoir du mal de son côté, Em l'avait rejoint, ce qui avait permis à l'homme d'avoir le temps de récupérer les flèches qu'il avait déjà tiré et qui étaient toujours plantées dans les restes de ses ennemis. Ensemble, ils avaient attrapé Wanda, qui continuait à défendre les gens qui n'avaient pas pu s'échapper, et ils l'avaient emmenée se mettre à l'abris, car ils avaient tous les deux remarqué qu'elle commençait à perdre en puissance. Ils s'étaient tous les trois barricadés dans une maison abandonnée, et avaient ensuite été rejoint par Peter, qui ne savait plus quoi faire, et qui était totalement largué par les événements. Il s'était appuyé contre un mur avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol, en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

-Ils sont nombreux, dehors, _analysa Clint en regardant discrètement à travers l'un des carreaux brisés, avant de recharger son arc en flèches. _Em, je vois le pont où se sont regroupés tous les autres. Je sors, et je te couvre pour que tu puisses les rejoindre, d'acc' ? Ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, c'est là-bas que la concentration en ennemis est maximum.

-ça me va, _lui répondit-elle._ Et vous deux, ça va ? Pas de blessés, _demanda-t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers les jumeaux._

-Je… Je crois que ça va, _répondit Peter, les mains tremblantes, cherchant à rassurer sa sœur. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ? Vous êtes les Avengers, vous savez vous battre mieux que quiconque, et… Nous, on est juste deux gamins totalement paumés qui avons mis les pieds dans un truc beaucoup trop gros pour nous…

Tandis que les détonations résonnaient dehors, Em pris un instant pour leur parler. Etant tous deux assis sur le sol jonchés de débris, elle s'agenouilla à leur hauteur et attrapa la main de Wanda, qui semblait vraiment vouloir être partout ailleurs, mais sûrement pas dans cette ville.

-Ecoutez, je sais ce que Decker vous a fait subir. Je comprends que vous ayez peur, ce n'est pas pour cela que vous en êtes pour autant des enfants. Tout le monde à peur de quelque chose, et il est totalement légitime d'être effrayé par ce monstre. Vous êtes tous les deux bien plus forts que vous ne le pensez, je le sais. J'ai… J'ai fait la promesse à Natalya de vous ramener chez elle vivants, sans que vous n'ayez à traverser quoi que ce soit d'aussi éprouvant que les événements en Sokovie. Mais le truc, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, ça ne me concerne plus. Ça concerne la planète toute entière qui risque d'être détruite si on ne stoppe pas ces cinglés à temps.

Depuis la fenêtre, l'archer observait silencieusement cet échange avec une pointe d'admiration. Il ignorait comment cette femme, après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, faisait pour garder son sang-froid et « remotiver les troupes » de la sorte. Il regarda brièvement dehors, s'assurant que la voie commençait à se dégager, tandis qu'Em reprit la parole.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'aviez demandé, lorsque vous avez commencé à étudier au manoir ? La première question que vous m'aviez posée ?

-… Si nous avions le droit de faire partie de ton groupe, _murmura Peter. _Celui des X-Men…

-Exactement. Seulement, à l'époque, vous veniez de commencer les cours, alors ce n'était pas trop dans mes cordes de vous y intégrer.

-… Tu n'avais même pas notre âge quand tu en es devenue une…

-Je sais, mais rappelles-toi que j'avais obtenu mon diplôme et que je suis devenue prof assez jeune. Seulement, les choses ont changé, et j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir vous débrouiller face à ce genre de situations extrêmes. Alors voilà ce que j'ai à vous dire aujourd'hui. Si vous ne voulez pas être plus impliqués dans ce combat, regagnez la terre ferme grâce aux pouvoirs de Wanda et courrez. Courrez aussi vite que possible et essayer de trouver un moyen de contacter Charles pour que l'on puisse venir vous récupérer. Vous retournerez dans le Wisconsin sains et saufs, et tout le monde saura comment vous nous avez aidés. Mais si vous vous levez, et que vous passez à travers cette porte… Vous serez des Avengers.

Tous les deux l'observèrent comme si elle venait de dire _la phrase du siècle_, ne s'y étant probablement pas attendus. Ils se regardèrent sans comprendre, avant de reporter leur attention sur Em, qui se redressa afin de rejoindre l'archer, toujours positionné près de la fenêtre aux carreaux cassés. Ils s'échangèrent quelques mots, avant que l'homme n'attrape une de ses flèches en lançant simplement _« Ouais, la ville est bien en train de voler »_, puis il poussa les portes en bois et sortit en trombe, suivi de près par la mutante, qui décida de se battre via la voie des airs, comme le faisaient les robots d'Ultron, et protégeant son ami en faisant s'élever un mur de terre.

Ils commencèrent à se battre, repoussant une à une les machines et créatures qui tentaient tant bien que mal de s'en prendre à eux, ignorant qu'il y avait peu de choses capables de stopper les Avengers. Après tout, c'était pour cela qu'ils faisaient partie de cette équipe. Ils étaient difficilement battables. Chacun avait ses failles, mais ensemble, ils étaient presque invincibles. Sauf lorsqu'ils étaient divisés, ce qui était le cas pour le moment, car à deux contre une armée de plus ou moins vingt-cinq et aucun angle de vue potable pour tirer -pour l'archer-, les choses demeuraient légèrement plus compliquées. Mais comme il le disait, ce n'était qu'un simple de « challenge » de plus à relever.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée, _lança Clint à son amie en se réfugiant derrière une voiture renversée sur le toit_.

-Quoi, de leur proposer de faire partie des nôtres ? C'est probablement l'un des pires plans que j'ai jamais eu, _lui confia-t-elle_. Mais comme moi, tu connais ces gosses. Je leur ai proposé de partir d'ici, le plus possible, de rentrer chez eux, là où ils seraient en sécurité, mais…

Alors qu'elle fut sur le point de continuer sa phrase, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, dévoilant les jumeaux, qui se mirent immédiatement à repousser les créatures qui s'attaquaient à eux avec une rage féroce, puis ils commencèrent à dégager le terrain afin qu'ils puissent avoir le champ libre pour rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient, pour la plupart, sur le pont.

-… Mais ils ne sont pas du genre à abandonner, _acheva Em, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de reposer un pied à terre une fois que la rue fut libre_.

-J'suppose que t'avais pas vu ça venir, pas vrai, _lança Peter à Clint en attrapant sa sœur_. Vous avez bien dit qu'on devait aller sur le pont ?

-C'est exact, _lui répondit Em en soufflant un peu, après ce bref affront. _

-Bon, à plus, l'ancêtre, _s'exclama-t-il, toujours à l'adresse de Clint, en tenant fermement Wanda avant de partir à tout vitesse, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une simple trainée de poussière grisâtre qui s'était déposée sur le sol à cause des différents combats et tremblement causés. _

Toujours avec son arc et sa flèche en main, l'archer fit mine de viser le mutant au loin en marmonnant « _personne ne le saurait…_ ». Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas décoché. Et quand bien même il aurait essayé, Em était là pour l'en empêcher. Et alors qu'il se mit à courir, se dirigeant vers le pont, elle le rattrapa, l'attrapa par le bras et en l'espace d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent à voler au-dessus du sol. « _Ça ira plus vite_ », s'était-elle justifiée tandis que son ami lui demandant _gentiment_ de le redéposer au sol.

. . . . . . . .

Après avoir entendu un grand fracas, le groupe avait vu Thor se faire violemment expulser à travers un mur par Ultron, avant que celui-ci n'atterrisse presque à leurs pieds. C'était Erik qui l'avait aidé à se redresser, voyant que le dieu nordique venait de se prendre pas mal de coups en peu de temps, et qu'il ne refuserait pas un simple coup de main pour simplement se remettre debout. Il était cependant retourné à la charge presque immédiatement, bien décidé à faire regretter à l'Intelligence Artificielle d'avoir vu le jour. Il n'en voulait aucunement à Tony, qui n'aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'un tel truc arriverait, mais il lui demanderait quand même de lui payer une bière s'ils s'en sortaient vivants. Ça, c'était encore à voir.

Les jumeaux Maximoff furent les premiers à atteindre le pont, comme l'avait inconsciemment parié le jeune homme. Les autres avaient été soulagés de voir qu'ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes, jusqu'à ce que Bobby en remarque la trace de sang qui marquait le bras gauche de Peter. Il lui avait brièvement expliqué que durant leur course, quelques flics qui étaient restés pour défendre leurs terres s'étaient mis à tirer sur les Radjlacks, mais l'avaient malencontreusement touché. Il leur avait assuré que cela ne lui faisait pas spécialement mal, se souvenant brusquement de la fois où _Apocalypse_ lui avait cassé la jambe. Quelques instants plus tard, c'étaient Em et Clint qui avaient débarqué, sous le regard amusé de Natasha, qui savait que son ami détestait devoir se déplacer de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas faire « comme cet abruti de Wilson », comme il le répétait si souvent. Cela lui faisait un bon point commun avec Bucky.

-Bon, le plan ? On n'en a toujours pas, je présume, _demanda la mutante. _

-J'pense pas, _lui répondit Peter_. Je croyais que vous étiez un peu mieux organisés…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me rappeler ce qu'il fait là, celui-là, _s'exclama Clint. _Oh, c'est vrai, on va devoir le supporter un bon moment…

-Comment ça, _demanda Steve._

-On vous expliquera, _lui dit Em, jugeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment, les yeux rivés sur quelque chose qui commençait à sortir des nuages qu'ils avaient dépassé. _Regardez un peu ce qui arrive… Si vous voulez mon avis, tout ce qu'on vient de faire n'était qu'un entrainement.

Effectivement, une masse épaisse prenait doucement forme sous les yeux, tandis que tout autour, les créatures et machines se mirent en rang, cessant brusquement tout combat. Un vaisseau de combat se dessina dans la fumée qui s'élevait depuis le sol à cause des nombreuses canalisations connexions diverses détruites. Avengers et X-Men échangèrent un même regard, sachant qu'effectivement, ce n'était que le commencement des emmerdes, et qu'ils risquaient tous de passer un bien mauvais moment. Aux commandes de l'appareil se trouvait un homme qui les regardait avec désinvolte, se demandant presque s'il avait affaire à une sorte de blague. Pour lui, c'était bien évidemment gagné d'avance pour son camp. Erik, voulant en finir, voulut essayer de déstabiliser l'engin grâce à ses pouvoirs, mais il fut surpris de ne pas y parvenir, aussi surpris que ses « collègues ».

-_Ah, Lehnsherr… Cela te sera totalement inutile. Laisse-moi t'apprendre qu'il n'y a pas la moindre parcelle de métal dans ce vaisseau. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais tellement plus pratique pour éviter de me faire attraper par un cloporte dans ton style…_

Le mutant lui envoyant deux projectiles tranchants, qui s'écrasèrent contre la paroi avant de retomber au sol, n'ayant pas faire la moindre griffe sur le vaisseau.

-_Etonnant, comme je disais. Les progrès de la technologie sont véritablement fascinants, vous ne trouvez pas, _résonna la voix de Decker_. Ils permettent d'accomplir tant de choses… Si seulement je disposais encore de mes cobayes favoris pour en tester certains… Et il se trouve qu'en fait, vous êtes là tous les quatre, _ajouta-t-il en passant son regard des jumeaux à Em et Bucky. _Je suis vraiment ravis de vous revoir…_

-Le plaisir n'est pas partagé, _s'exclama Wanda, tandis qu'elle et Em utilisèrent leur magie pour tenter de le déstabiliser, ce qui n'et aucun effet. _

_-Allons, ma chère Beckmann, _reprit-il ensuite_… Je suis déçu que toi et Bucky ayez si peu d'estime à mon égard. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous ? Vous ne seriez rien aujourd'hui, si je n'avais pas été là pour vous prendre en charge… _

-Les « prendre en charge » ? C'est comme ça que vous voyez les choses, _s'exclama Logan_. Eh bah, vous êtes encore plus con que vous n'y paraissez… Vous, Strucker et tous les autres, vous avez détruit ces gosses -enfin, même si techniquement, l'un des deux est plus vieux que moi-. Vous les avez traités comme des moins que rien, et vous dites qu'ils ne seraient rien sans vous ?

-_Même s'ils ont réussi à s'échapper, ce qui leur est arrivé les hantera à jamais. Je dois avouer que je suis assez surpris, par ailleurs, de voir que vous avez décidé de tous vous rassembler aujourd'hui… Surtout lorsque l'on sait que certains membres ne sont pas du tout fiables… _

Surpris par cette dernière remarque de la part du scientifique, ils s'échangèrent à nouveau un regard, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « pas du tout fiables », alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, chaque membre de l'équipe était « clean ». Un étrange rictus déforma le visage de Decker, qui sembla s'emparer de quelque chose déposé non loin de lui. De là où ils se trouvaient, ils purent voir que cela ressemblait à un cahier. Il l'ouvrit lentement, tourna quelques pages et s'arrêta sur une en particulier, puis il releva les yeux vers eux, toujours en souriant. Il ouvrit la bouche, et les premiers mots qui en sortirent furent

-_Tоска, ржавые…_

Et chacun se tourna vers Bucky, qui venait de tressaillir en baissant la tête. Decker reprit

_-семнадцать, рассвет…_

Le soldat d'Hiver tomba à genoux, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et seule Em savait ce qui se passait réellement, car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y assistait. Elle se précipita vers lui, de même que Steve, et ils s'accroupirent à sa hauteur, tandis qu'il continuait à se protéger les oreilles en plaquant fermement ses deux mains dessus.

_-печь, девять…_

-Arrêtez ! _hurla Bucky, mais cela ne fit rien car le son du haut-parleur qui diffusait la voix du scientifique ne faisait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure. _

_-Si tu n'es pas décidé à rejoindre nos rangs, _lui lança Decker, _alors nous t'y obligerons… доброжелательный…_

Plus il parlait, plus cela arrachait des cris de douleur à Bucky, et autour d'eux, aucun ne savait comment réagir. Ce furent Bobby et Clint qui se décidèrent en premier à lancer différentes attaques sur le vaisseau ennemi, espérant au moins interrompre le scientifique. Natasha se joignit à eux en utilisant ses armes à elle, puis ce fut au tour d'Erik de retenter d'envoyer des projectiles de métal. Intérieurement, Em les remerciait infiniment de les aider, même s'ils ignoraient ce qui était en train de se passer. Pendant ce temps, elle tentait comme elle le pouvait de rassurer son ami, mais cela marchait à peine.

_-возвращение на родину… *_

Le soldat hurlait de plus en plus à Decker d'arrêter. Mais cet homme était-il doté de ne serait-ce qu'un pourcent de pitié ? Bien sûr que non. Au contraire, plus l'ancien détenu d'Hydra souffrait, plus cela semblait lui plaire. Mais soudain, alors que les choses paraissaient sur le point de s'empirer, il y une forte détonation juste derrière le vaisseau, ce qui fit trembler tout l'appareil, et son conducteur en fut assez déstabilisé. Et c'est un air de rage se lisant sur le visage qu'il reprit els commandes et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de l'endroit. Les Avengers et les X-Men ne comprirent ce qui les avait aidés que lorsqu'ils entendirent ne voix familière raisonner dans leurs oreilles

-_J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas… On a interrompu quelque chose ? _

-Ouais, en quelques sortes, _répondit Natasha. _Heureusement que tu étais là, Tony…

-_Aucun problème, _répondit le milliardaire en les rejoignant, avant de se poser au « sol », suivi de près par Rhodes et Sam. _Est-ce qu'il va bien, _demanda-t-il presque immédiatement en voyant Bucky à terre.

_-_On s'en occupe, _lui répondit Steve._

Em avait sa main posée sur le dos de son ami et essayait, encore, de le calmer. Cette fois-ci, cela semblait même fonctionner. Elle l'aida déjà à se mettre assis, puis elle posa une main sur son épaule droite et lui demanda de la regarder dans les yeux.

_-_Regarde-moi, _lui dit-elle_. Bucky, regarde-moi. C'est terminé, tout ça, d'accord ? C'est fini…

Toujours tremblant, il leva les yeux vers elle et serra fermement sa main, craignant de se retrouver seul à cet instant précis.

-Je suis désolé, _murmura-t-il_.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, _lui souffla-t-elle_.

Seulement, à cause du départ de Decker, toutes les créatures reprirent leur poste et elles leur foncèrent à nouveau dessus. Wanda créa, avec l'aide de Bobby, un champ protecteur tout autour d'eux le temps que le Soldat d'Hiver se remette totalement. Mais ce mur fait de glace et de magie ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement, et ils le savaient. Ils devaient donc faire au plus vite pour retourner sur le champ de bataille, et aller aider Thor, qui était toujours seul face à Ultron.

-Je suis désolé, _répéta Bucky_. Je ne voulais pas que cela se passe comme ça…

Voyant que Tony lui faisait signe d'approcher, la mutante laissa le soldat avec son ami d'enfance, se redressa et alla rejoindre le milliardaire, tandis qu'Erik s'était lui aussi mis en tête d'essayer de renforcer le rempart qui les protégeait temporairement. Le masque d'_Iron Man_ se leva, laissant apparaitre les traits tirés et fatigués de son propriétaire. Il lâcha un soupir, vérifiant une dernière fois derrière lui que le vaisseau ennemi était bien parti, puis il se pencha vers la jeune femme en lui disant qu'il avait peut-être un plan.

-Je crois que j'aurai besoin de votre aide. C'est juste une idée, et dans tous les cas, si ce n'est pas faisable, j'ai un plan B où vous sauriez aussi me filer un coup de main.

-Je vous écoute, Stark. De toutes manières, quelle que soit cette proposition, on va devoir agir rapidement si on ne veut pas que la planète entière ne soit détruite d'ici peu de temps…

-Vous me l'avez affirmé vous-même la nature est vaste. Et lorsque l'on s'est revus dans les rues de New-York, la première fois que les autres et moi avons fait face aux Radjlacks, Fury nous a dit que vos pouvoirs faisaient de vous l'une des mutantes les plus puissantes de ce monde.

-Peut-être, je… Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps d'étudier la question. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

-Est-ce qu'il serait éventuellement possible que vous parveniez à ramenez cette ville au sol ? Je veux dire, c'est bien un amas de terre, d'eau, de tout ce que vous voulez ? Du coup, je me demandais si votre magie était capable de s'étendre à ce point-là…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui d'un air grave.

-Je… Je n'ai jamais réussi à totalement développer cette partie de mes pouvoirs, Tony. Et puis, on parle d'au moins… Je n'en sais rien, plus de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres carrés en superficie. Jamais je n'ai pu m'entrainer sur quelque chose de tel.

-Eh bien, ça sera l'occasion, non ?

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà essayer, _reprit-elle en baissant d'un ton, ne voulant pas que leurs collègues ne commencent à s'inquiéter en apprenant que leur plan A était tout simplement en train de tomber à l'eau._ Dès que j'ai senti le sol trembler, j'ai tenté quelque chose, mais… Je n'en suis juste pas capable, _ajouta-t-elle d'un air désolé._

-Ce n'est rien, Beckmann. C'est bien pour cela que j'avais une autre option. En revanche, elle risque de beaucoup moins vous plaire…

Elle le regarda avec un certain questionnement quant aux idées qu'il s'apprêtait à lui fournir. Elle ignorait si elle devait se montrer entièrement à l'écoute, où bien s'il était temps pour elle de commencer à s'inquiéter. Tony se pencha vers elle et, d'un ton encore plus bas que le sien, lui demanda simplement

-Jusqu'où s'étend votre puissance de feu ?

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

*mot pour mot les paroles qui font basculer Bucky du mauvais côté dans les films (ce n'est qu'une partie).

_**Traduction **_ anxiété, rouillé, dix-sept, l'aube, cuire, neuf, bienveillant, retour au pays


	29. If I die tomorrow

**If I die tomorrow**-Motley Crüe

* * *

_23 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Ils avaient bien évidemment été dans l'obligation de faire part du plan de Tony Stark aux autres membres du groupe, car ceux-ci étaient tout autant concernés. Et étrangement, il était plutôt bien passé, contrairement à ce que le milliardaire avait imaginé. Mais il avait eu raison en affirmant que les derniers habitants restants s'enfuyaient vers quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre. Autrement dit, ils étaient condamnés depuis que la ville avait décollé. Steve, un peu plus tôt, avait effectivement demandé à son ami de trouver une solution, pas un plan pour s'échapper. Et il l'avait trouvé.

Etant incapables d'arrêter les réacteurs qui maintenaient l'îlot dans les airs, le seul moyen était de les détruire en les faisant exploser, ce qui réduirait en cendres cet énorme bloc de pierre, afin qu'il ne se crashe pas sur la terre -ce qui éviterait donc la fin de l'humanité par la même occasion- en utilisant les pouvoirs de Thor et Em. De toutes façons, certains s'étaient doutés que cela risquait d'être un voyage sans retour programmé. Les vaisseaux étaient endommagés, et même s'ils avaient été en état de fonctionner correctement, ils n'étaient pas assez grands pour accueillir tous ceux qui avaient besoin d'être évacués. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autre choix que de tout faire sauter avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Commençant à comprendre, les armées de Decker avaient commencé à se replier, contrairement aux robots d'Ultron.

Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Bobby et Sam s'étaient retrouvés alignés sur le pont, regardant les épais nuages blancs qu'ils avaient dépassé depuis un moment en soupirant. Ils savaient qu'au moins, leur dernier acte de « super héros » ne serait pas vain, et qu'ils auraient fait leur job jusqu'au bout, sans jamais abandonner. Les jumeaux avaient continué de se battre contre leurs ennemis, sachant pourtant qu'il ne leur restait plus longtemps avant que tout ne soit terminé. Seulement, ils avaient pris leur décision, et avaient accepté de devenir des membres officiels du groupe, alors ils ne lâcheraient pas les autres. Pas un seul instant certains se seraient doutés qu'ils combattraient avec tant de vigueur et de courage, après tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais ils avaient mérité leur place, avait jugé l'Avenger originel.

Rhodes, Clint, Logan et Erik continuaient de « nettoyer » les rues, aidés par Vision, qui demeurait vraiment motivé à les aider. Bruce/Hulk écrasait des robots. Truc habituel pour lui… Em et Tony, aux, avaient entreprit de se diriger vers chacun des réacteurs afin d'y placer une charge explosive conçue par le milliardaire, que la mutante activerait simultanément en se servant de ses pouvoirs destructeurs. Le feu était dangereux, c'était pourquoi elle y avait rarement fait appel par le passé. Et cela serait la dernière fois qu'elle y aurait recours. Malgré cet enchainement de mauvaises nouvelles, il restait cependant quelque chose qui les empêchaient de laisser la déprime les envahir c'est que malgré les explosions qui allaient tout détruire, il resterait une chance au dieu nordique de s'en sortir indemne, et de, selon Tony, après avoir conté leurs -merveilleuses- aventures à tout le monde, trouver une nouvelle équipe de bras cassés pire que la leur pour s'assurer que la Terre serait toujours protégée.

-Il a des façons bien plus terribles de partir, _avait dit Natasha à Steve_.

Son regard s'était porté sur le ciel désormais paisible. Les hommes l'entourant trouvèrent qu'elle avait l'air assez sereine pour quelqu'un qui était sur le point de mourir.

-Existe-t-il un autre endroit au monde où je pourrais profiter d'une vue telle que celle-ci, _s'était-elle justifiée auprès d'eux, ce qui les avait fait comprendre qu'effectivement, malgré les événements, il restait une part de positif quelque part._

Ils avaient donc fait de même, reprenant leur souffle après ce combat, chacun repensant à ces derniers moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Enfin, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent une voix résonner dans leurs oreillettes respectives, lançant joyeusement les mots suivants « _Ravi que vous appréciez la vue, Romanoff…_ _Dites-vous que c'est d'ailleurs sur le point de s'améliorer… _».

Et c'était avec stupeur qu'ils avaient vu l'Héli-porteur du SHILED se frayer un chemin à travers les nuages afin d'arriver jusqu'à eux, avec aux commandes Nick Fury. En voyant cela, Peter avait esquissé un sourire, avant de mettre au tapis un robot qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à lui quelques secondes plus tôt à peine, d'un air victorieux.

-_C'est bien le patron que je viens d'entendre, _s'était exclamé Em, que tout le monde avait entendu car leurs dispositifs de communications étaient tous reliés entre eux_. _

-_Pas mal, n'est-ce pas, _lança Fury en parlant de l'appareil. _On l'a remis à neuf avec quelques vieux amis… Ça reste poussiéreux, mais je pense que ça devrait le faire._

-Fury, espèce de salopard, _avait dit Steve avec soulagement._

-_Wow, et vous saluez votre mère de la sorte ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, Beckmann, vous m'en devez une._

_-Comment vous avez fait pour nous retrouver ? Je veux dire bien sûr, à part le fait qu'une ville volante, cela se repère à des kilomètres à la ronde…_

-_Auriez-vous oublié le fait qu'il est possible de vous localiser dès que vous commencez à vous amuser avec vos pouvoirs ? Les sirènes du SHILED se sont toutes activées en même temps, et le reste n'a pas été compliqué. Nous sommes passé à la tour et avons récupéré le Quinjet, peut-être qu'il vous aurait été utile. Le tout était ensuite de tout simplement retrouver la joyeuse bande de cinglés que vous êtes, en espérant ne pas frustrer votre égo… Oui, Stark, c'est bien à vous que je m'adresse !_

_-J'vous entends mal, y'a des interférences, _lança le concerné.

_-Au fait, Beckmann, _reprit Fury_, la prochaine fois, évitez de me rappeler à quel point je suis un connard, cela risquerait de blesser mes sentiments…_

_-Au temps pour moi_, répondit-elle, comprenant qu'elle avait effectivement été un peu loin. _Bon, du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Vous allez procéder à l'évacuation de la ville ?_

_-C'est exact. Faites en sortes d'être digne de votre salaire._

_-_On va être payés ? _s'exclama Peter d'un ton ravi, visiblement intéressé_.

Ce fut cette fois-ci à Steve de prendre la parole, demandant cependant à Em et Tony de poursuivre leur mission, après avoir affirmé au plus jeune mutant que ce n'était pas forcément le moment. Ils auraient le temps de sauver tout le monde, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'immense bloc de pierre s'écraser plus bas. Les deux Avengers approuvèrent, même si le milliardaire marmonna quand même qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'un gars qui avait attendu si longtemps pour sortir sa première insulte de lui dire ce qu'il était supposé faire. Il soupira, et Bucky se pencha vers lui, lui demandant s'il réagissait toujours comme ça. La réponse était bien évidemment « oui », mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas là-dessus et ils se contentèrent d'aller faire le tour des maisons afin d'aller récupérer les personnes qui s'étaient cachées, ayant trop peur de sortir avec une telle menace à l'extérieur.

Voyant qu'avec l'arrivée des renforts, les ennemis revenaient à la charge, Rhodes et Sam reprirent de la hauteur comme précédemment et empêchèrent les robots de s'en prendre à la foule qui commençait à embarquer dans les vaisseaux de secours. « _Yes !_ » avait lancé le militaire en faisant exploser l'une des machines qui s'apprêtait à tirer sur la foule « _Ça, ça va être une bonne histoire à raconter !_ ». Mais après avoir été temporairement déstabilisé par un tir ennemi, il avait reçu une remarque de la part de Tony « _Ouais, seulement si tu vis encore pour la dire…_ ». Puis le milliardaire était apparu, ayant visiblement terminé d'installer les charges avec Em -comme ils pouvaient tous les deux voler, ça avait été assez rapide-.

Les engins se remplissaient petit à petit de monde. Bobby, Clint, et Logan procédaient à l'évacuation majeure des bâtiments. Em, elle, avait repris le combat, après avoir informé les autres qu'elle comptait bien aller à la recherche de Thor, qui était -toujours- en train de se débrouiller seul face à Ultron. Natasha lui avait trouvé un chemin, et la mutante avait disparu dans la brume. Et ni une ni deux, après que Vision soit arrivé le premier pour lui venir en aide, ils s'étaient presque tous rassemblés dans la chapelle. Ne manquaient à l'appel que Natasha, occupée ailleurs à écarter les Radjlacks des habitants de la ville -mais qui avait cependant préciser qu'elle ne tarderait pas à arriver, ainsi que Sam et Rhodes, qui continuaient d'évacuer.

-C'est tout ce que tu as, _avait lancé le dieu nordique en fixant Ultron en le narguant, avant que le robot ne fasse rapatrier vers eux une grande partie de son armée._

-Il fallait vraiment que tu lui demandes ça, _avait soupiré Steve._

Puis monstres et machines s'étaient jetés sur eux. Seulement, ce qu'ils semblaient ignorer, c'est qu'ils étaient bien plus faibles que toutes ces personnes réunies. Ils étaient désormais un groupe de seize personnes, ayant chacune des habilités différentes qui leur permettaient de réduire à l'état de poussière tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à eux. Pour la première fois, Avengers et X-Men s'étaient alliés, se battaient côte à côte pour stopper tout type d'attaque.

Ils repoussaient les autres de manière admirable. Et certains furent d'ailleurs soulagés qu'une nouvelle dispute n'ait pas éclaté entre Tony et Em à ce moment précis. Au contraire, chacun de leurs gestes étaient coordonnés, ils semblaient enfin avoir compris qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. En revanche, Natasha, en bonne amie qu'elle était, sentait que la mutante n'avait pas l'air d'avoir « fait la paix » avec son tuteur. Mais au moins, cela n'empiétait pas sur la tâche principale, avait jugé l'espionne russe. Toutes griffes dehors, Logan s'acharnait avec plaisir sur ses ennemis.

Brusquement, Ultron avait été éjecté de la chapelle grâce à Vision et à la pierre qui lui fournissait énormément d'énergie, et avait été rejoint à l'extérieur par Tony, Thor, Bobby et Em. Tous les cinq, ils avaient envoyé une puissante attaque simultanée afin de tenter de venir à bout de cette Intelligence Artificielle. Une pierre d'Infinité, le Mjolnir, deux super-réacteurs et de la glace mêlée à des flammes repoussèrent la machine sur plusieurs mètres. Cette image sembla émerveiller Peter et Wanda, nouvelles recrues de l'équipe.

Ce fut Hulk qui acheva le travail en l'envoyant valser au loin. Après cela, Vision s'éleva dans les airs, désirant en finir avec les nombreuses machines qui terrorisaient la population qui avait embarqué. L'apparition soudaine de cette aide avait d'ailleurs surpris Rhodes, qui avait lâché un petit « _quoi ?!_ » lorsque ses cibles avaient été détruites avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les toucher. Non pas qu'il avait été vexé de s'être fait « voler » sa tâche par une I.A., mais simplement, il avait assuré qu'il aurait très bien pu se débrouiller seul sur ce coup-là, ce que Vision n'avait pas tenté de démentir, au contraire.

-Ok, il va être temps pour nous de partir, _dit Steve une fois que les robots de la chapelle eurent été vaincus, et donc qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en prendre prématurément au réacteur central_. L'air se raréfie, et si on en croit Fury, normalement, tout le monde qui restait est à bord d'un vaisseau. Je vais m'occuper des retardataires, et vous, occupez-vous simplement d'embarquer.

-Et pour le réacteur, _lança Clint_. Ces machines peuvent très bien revenir.

-Je vais m'en charger, _s'exclama spontanément Wanda_. Vous me préviendrez dès que les charges seront sur le point d'exploser, et je partirai à ce moment-là.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que d'accepter et ils s'en allèrent, après que Peter ait simplement demandé à sa sœur de rester prudente, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils firent ensuite ce que Steve leur avait demandé, et ils prirent place dans des vaisseaux différents, car il valait mieux assurer la sécurité au maximum jusqu'à ce que tous ces gens soient mis à l'abris. Il y avait dix engins au total, ils se divisèrent donc en plusieurs groupes.

Bobby et Bucky allèrent dans le numéro 1, Rhodes dans le 2, Logan pris place dans le 3, Erik se dirigea vers le quatrième, le cinquième fut protégé par Sam, Vision fut attitré au numéro 6, Steve s'occuperait du septième une fois qu'il aurait récupéré les derniers civils, Clint alla au 8, Peter au 9 et enfin, Natasha devrait prendre le dernier une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré Bruce, qu'elle était partie chercher. Les autres, pouvant voler et leur présence étant encore nécessaire sur place, rejoindraient le reste du groupe plus tard.

Les 2 et 5 furent les premiers à décoller, étant les plus chargés en monde. Pendant ce temps-là, Tony s'occupait de chercher un point faible du réacteur central, tandis que Thor et Em attendaient à la surface de pouvoir lancer leur attaque afin de tout faire exploser. En volant, ils effectuaient un énième tour de ronde, tuant quelques Radjlacks au passage, s'assurant que tous les habitants de North Olmsted avaient bien évacué les lieux. On n'était jamais trop prudents. Et ce qu'il y avait à retenir, c'était que la vue des rues vides les avait un peu perturbés, lorsqu'on savait combien de personnes avaient l'habitude d'emprunter ces chemins chaque jour.

. . . . . . . .

-Alors ça y est… On va enfin pouvoir en finir avec Decker, _soupira Em, observant les restes de la ville volante depuis le haut d'un immeuble qui tenait encore miraculeusement debout._ Pendant plus de vingt ans, je me suis demandée si j'allais un jour être en mesure d'arrêter ce cinglé.

-Et nous y voilà, _lui répondit Thor_. D'ici quelques heures, les derniers civils auront été évacués, cet îlot flottant détruit, et les armées réduites à néant. Tout sera terminé.

-Tu as des plans, pour les prochains jours ?

-Je n'ai pas spécialement quelque chose de prévu. Pourquoi cela ?

-Disons que certains de mes élèves se feraient une joie de rencontrer le fameux Avenger venu d'une autre planète… Je pensais, après avoir reconduit Wanda et Peter chez eux, passer au manoir pour m'entretenir avec Charles. Il reste certains points que je souhaiterais aborder avec lui. Mais avant cela, on va devoir s'occuper de nos ennemis. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes sur le point de faire exploser toute une ville qu'ils vont forcément y rester. Tu as bien vu comme Decker s'est tiré quand Tony a commencé à l'attaquer. Il craint bien trop à sa propre vie pour se soucier de celles des membres de son armée. Ce ne sont que de vulgaires pions qu'il prend un malin plaisir à manipuler.

Le regard perdu dans le gris du ciel, il attrapa la main gauche d'Em et la serra chaleureusement. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il serait là pour elle, dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, et que si jamais elle en avait besoin, il serait également présent lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face au scientifique qui avait détruit sa vie avant même qu'elle ne commence. Il avait réellement pensé ses mots, lorsqu'il avait un jour confié à Natasha qu'il considérait la mutante comme son amie la plus proche. Il ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps, quelques mois seulement, mais ils s'étaient compris.

La vie s'était acharnée sur eux dès leur plus jeune âge. Trop de responsabilités misent sur les épaules pour lui, et une enfance envolée pour elle. Il avait perdu sa mère et son frère adoptif, elle ignorait tout de sa famille. Comme l'avait une fois indiqué Erik lorsqu'il les avait vus parler, ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

-Un jour, tu sauras, _lui dit-il_.

-Je ne sais pas, _répondit-elle_. Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit ? Personne n'a jamais cherché à me retrouver. Aucun article, aucune photo de moi dans les journaux. Et dieu sait combien Logan en a épluché après m'avoir trouvée.

-Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas essayé. Est-ce que… Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? Je dois avouer que cela me pèse un peu sur la conscience…

-Je t'en prie.

-Tu te souviens, après que tu nous aies tout dit sur ton passé, comment tu t'étais retrouvée enfermée dans les locaux d'Hydra… Bref, toute cette partie de ta vie ? Tu te souviens de mon départ pour Asgard le lendemain ?

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je n'y suis pas retourné pour continuer mes recherches comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. En réalité, j'ai cette fois rendu visite à un ami qui, je l'espérais, serait en mesure de m'aider pour quelque chose en particulier. Tu as dû entendre parler de Heimdall…

-Celui qui voit tout ? Bien sûr. C'est lui que tu as été voir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je voulais qu'il essaye de retrouver quelqu'un pour moi. En général, cela ne lui prend que quelques minutes, mais après plusieurs heures, il a dû m'avouer qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. Je voulais… Je voulais qu'il essaye de localiser un membre de ta famille, quel qu'il soit.

-Qu… Quoi ? Tu as fait ça ?

-Je me suis dit que cela valait le coup d'essayer, _se justifia le dieu nordique._ Mais d'après lui, quelque chose l'empêchait de voir suffisamment loin pour localiser des gens de ta lignée. Comme si…

-Comme si quelque chose le bloquait, _acheva Em_. C'était la même chose lorsque Charles essayait de lire dans mon esprit pour y trouver des indices. Décidément, l'univers a vraiment quelque chose à me reprocher… Mais je suis ravie d'entendre que tu aies essayé de faire ça pour moi. Ça compte énormément.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fermement. Avant de faire sa connaissance, elle avait entendu beaucoup de choses au sujet de cet homme, bonnes comme mauvaises. Mais elle s'était fait son propre avis lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, à New-York. Elle avait assisté au début des catastrophes causées par les Chitauris, avant d'être contrainte de s'en aller. Ordre du grand patron. Elle en avait énormément voulu à Nick Fury pour ce coup-là, d'autant plus que beaucoup avaient failli y passer. Mais le directeur du SHIELD voulait être sûr que son équipe soit suffisamment soudée pour affronter une attaque d'une telle ampleur. Et heureusement, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Et… Pour Jane ?

Il soupira.

-Si nous nous en sortons, je m'arrangerai pour aller la voir, et nous d…

-_Vous êtes toujours là, _retentit la voix de Tony dans leurs oreillettes, coupant Thor au beau milieu de sa phrase. _Ecoutez, j'ai réussi à atteindre le cœur du réacteur central, mais il va falloir que tous les deux, vous retourniez à la chapelle. _

-Comment ça se présente, en dessous, _lui demanda Em_.

-_Pas génial, _lui avoua le milliardaire_. Avec les charges installées, l'explosion va être vraiment très puissante, il faudra que l'Héli-porteur se soit éloigné d'un bon kilomètre au moins à cause des répercussions des secousses qui vont suivre la déflagration, et que la ville ait été totalement évacuée. _

_-_On s'en est occupés, _lui répondit Thor._ Alors, quelle est l'idée principale ?

_-Voilà mon plan lorsque vous serez prêts, je vais stopper le réacteur, et activer les charges à vingt secondes, le temps que je puisse me sauver. Dès cet instant, vous devrez être dans la chapelle pour rassembler un maximum d'énergie qui serait capable de redescendre jusqu'au cœur. Et à ce moment-là… Boom ! On fait tout sauter, et tout le monde est sauvé. Même les Radjlacks et les robots n'y survivront pas. _

-Et on est sûrs que cela fonctionnera, _demanda Thor. _Non pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais quand est-ce qu'un de nos plans a réellement marché par le passé ? N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous avons l'habitude d'y aller « sur le tas » ?

_-Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que mon plan est infaillible, mais il a… Disons, plus de treize pourcents de fonctionner. Quand on y pense, c'est déjà mieux que rien, non ?_

-Vous m'exaspérez, Stark, _lâcha Em_.

-_Je sais, je sais. Soyez dans la chapelle d'ici quinze minutes maximum. Il est grand temps pour nous de faire exploser cette ville… Essayez d'être à l'heure, je vous recontacterai d'ici là pour m'assurer que vous êtes toujours en vie, histoire que je puisse m'organiser si ce n'est pas le cas. _

-Toujours aussi optimiste, _lança Thor_. C'est entendu, nous y serons dans un quart d'heure. En attendant, nous ferions mieux de vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus personne qui traine dans les rues.

Tony affirma que c'était une bonne idée avant d'interrompre la communication afin de retourner étudier le réacteur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Em et Thor reconcentrèrent leur attention sur la ville sui s'étalait sous leurs pieds. Ou du moins, ce qu'il restait de la ville. Désormais, que restait-il réellement de North Olmsted ? Plus grand-chose, malheureusement. Et qu'en était-il des survivants qui se trouvaient en bas ? S'en étaient-ils tous sortis ? Avaient-ils évacué les lieux comme on leur avait demandé avant qu'une partie de la terre ne prenne son envol ?

Ils l'ignoraient. Ils ignoraient même si ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire avait du sens, si cela allait être vraiment si utile que cela. Après tout, leur plan pourrait très bien déraper, comme cela arrivait assez souvent. Peut-être que l'énergie nécessaire à faire exploser le réacteur ne serait pas suffisante, que Decker reviendrait avec deux fois plus de Radjlacks sous son aile, ou qu'ils se feraient terrasser un à un par ces maudites machines. Ils ne savaient même pas où avait atterri Ultron après le coup de poing que lui avait administré Hulk, un peu plus tôt. Après tout, il avait déjà peut-être quitté les lieux depuis un moment.

Les deux Avengers durent interrompre leurs pensées, voyant trois vaisseaux dirigés par des robots rappliquer, se dirigeant droit sur les gens qui attendaient encore que leur appareil de secours ne décolle. Ils échangèrent un simple coup d'œil, et s'étant compris, ils reprient leur envol et foncèrent droit sur eux, chacun s'occupant d'un. Il fallait à tout prix les empêcher de se mettre à tirer sur la population, il y avait eu assez drames comme ça. Grâce au Mjolnir, Thor administra un violent coup au premier engin, qui tourna sur lui-même durant quelques secondes, avant d'aller s'écraser comme une masse quelques mètres plus bas.

Le dieu nordique suivit sa trajectoire et alla s'assurer que les quatre robots qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur avaient bien été mis hors d'état de nuire. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, un bref combat s'engagea, tandis que de son côté, Em s'occupa du second vaisseau. De loin, Thor remarqua qu'elle n'éprouvait plus autant de difficultés qu'avant pour repousser ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à elle. Intérieurement, il l'admirait énormément, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de le lui dire. Il voulait être aussi fort qu'elle, émotionnellement parlant. Combien de fois avait-elle dû se faire à tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ? Le dieu nordique trouva que de son côté, il avait beaucoup moins à se plaindre de la vie qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Il avait grandi dans un palais, entouré de sa famille. Des parents aimants et un petit frère sarcastique qui l'amusait pourtant beaucoup. Il avait appris tout ce qu'il y avait à apprendre des meilleurs et était destiné à succéder à Odin. Il devait diriger Asgard, devenir roi. Mais il ne s'en sentait plus aussi digne qu'étant enfant. Il n'avait pas envie de ce titre. « Avenger » lui suffisait amplement. Mais pourquoi ses collègues le regardaient-il ainsi ? Comme s'il devait « affronter son destin », et se décider à gouverner son peuple, alors qu'il ne s'en sentait pas prêt ? Et une fois encore, il n'y avait que la mutante qui avait compris son désarroi.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le troisième appareil était contrôlé par Ultron. Et qu'il avait tout simplement réussi à voler le Quinjet.

. . . . . . . .

« Aller le chercher. L'attraper. Revenir. S'en aller. »

Tel c'était inscrit dans son esprit, tandis qu'il continuait à courir parmi les débris.

« Ne pas faillir. Continuer. Avancer. »

Il ne pouvait renoncer. Il l'avait vu, seul, caché derrière un reste de mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, appelant sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le récupérer. Mais où était-elle, à présent ? Probablement déjà sur l'un des vaisseaux, ayant été entraînée dans la masse. Appelait-elle l'enfant comme il l'appelait elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était d'aller le chercher afin de le mettre en lieu sûr.

« Ne pas se retourner. »

L'un des policiers de la ville lui avait hurler que c'était du suicide d'y aller, et il pouvait encore l'entendre crier, malgré la distance les séparant qui s'agrandissait petit à petit. Il ne pouvait pas reculer. Pendant un instant, il s'était demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si cela avait été son propre fils à la place de ce petit garçon perdu. Et il avait eu peur, avant de se mettre à courir encore plus vite.

« Le protéger. »

En arrivant à sa hauteur, il avait vu que l'enfant avait fini par se recroqueviller sur lui-même, plus apeuré que jamais pas tout ce qui arrivait autour de lui. Et lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers l'homme, il s'était levé et avait accroché ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Il avait beau ne pas connaitre cet inconnu qui portait un carquois dans son dos, c'était lui qui était venu vers lui pour aller le mettre quelque part en sécurité.

« Ne pas abandonner. »

Il tenait fermement ce petit garçon dans ses bras, ne désirant qu'une seule chose le ramener aux siens le plus rapidement possible. Seulement, il ignorait que trois individus étaient en train de l'observer les deux premiers avec admiration, trouvant cet acte héroïque, l'autre avec une certaine rage. Pour le second, il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire insecte de plus dont il devait se débarrasser. Mais ça, l'homme l'ignorait. Il ne regardait que devant lui, là où les attendait le vaisseau numéro huit, celui qui leur permettrait de regagner l'Héli-porteur sains et saufs.

. . . . . . . .

Le combat dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Les robots se montraient assez coriaces, et les deux Avengers furent soulagés de voir Steve venir à leur secours presque spontanément, voyant qu'ils éprouvaient quelques difficultés « mineures ». Le « chef » de leur groupe était toujours prêt à prêter main forte à ceux qui en avaient besoin, principalement à ses amis. Ceux qu'il considérait désormais comme sa famille. Ceux sans qui il aurait été incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre dans un monde tel que celui auquel ils étaient tous confrontés.

-Vous comptez faire quoi, maintenant, _lança-t-il tout en se protégeant d'un robot à l'aide de son bouclier_. J'ai entendu le plan de Tony, vous êtes certain qu'il va fonctionner ?

-Pas spécialement, mais avons-nous réellement le choix, _lui répondit Thor. _C'est l'explosion de cette parcelle de terre, ou bien c'est toute la planète qui y passe. Et sincèrement, à choisir, je préfère de loin la première option ! Ils finirent par achever les dernières machines lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de tirs provenir d'un peu plus loin.

-Il est temps que l'on s'en aille, _commenta Steve._ Doués comme on est, on risquerait encore de se faire avoir à la dernière minute…

Alors que les deux autres s'apprêtaient à acquiescer, ils entendirent deux cris qui déchirèrent l'air. Le premier était celui d'une femme, en provenance de la chapelle, d'où plusieurs machines se firent éjecter avec une puissance phénoménale. L'autre était plus proche. La voix était masculine, et tous les trois ne la connaissaient que trop bien. La panique commençant à la gagner, ils se mirent à chercher la provenance de ce hurlement à glacer le sang, et ils finirent par savoir.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Clint tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Et Peter était étendu devant eux.


	30. The sound of silence

**The sound of silence**-Simon and Garfunkel

* * *

_23 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir vu ce qui venait d'arriver. Tandis que la navette marquée du numéro quatre venait de décoller, Erik avait quitté sa place après avoir entendu les cris, et en avait lui aussi cherché la provenance. Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait reconnu l'une des deux voix. Et en cherchant du regard, il avait vu Peter tomber sur le sol, sous le regard terrifié de Clint, qui serrait toujours l'enfant contre lui. Dès lors, il s'était mis à courir, sans savoir ce qui le poussait à faire ça, au lieu de rester à son poste afin de garder un œil sur les civils qui venaient de partir en direction de l'Héli-porteur.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit qu'il s'était fait devancer par Em et Thor, qui avaient eux aussi assisté à cette scène. La mutante était déjà agenouillée près du jeune, tandis que le dieu nordique leur garantissait un minimum de sécurité, prêt à intervenir si Ultron revenait à la charge. Il se mit lui aussi à genoux, les yeux rivés sur Peter, dont le corps tout entier tremblait. Un peu en retrait, Clint empêchait le petit garçon de voir ce qui se passait, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Cependant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui qui venait tout juste de lui sauver la vie, sans même avoir hésité une seule seconde.

-Il faut que tu m'aides,_ murmura Em à Erik, le regardant avec un air paniqué._

Bien sûr, il avait immédiatement acquiescé. Jamais il ne les aurait laissés tomber. Ces personnes étaient bien trop importantes pour lui. Combien de fois s'étaient-elles mises en danger pour le défendre, malgré ses si nombreuses erreurs passées ? Ils avaient risqué leur vie un peu trop souvent à son goût. Ils ne lui devaient rien, et pourtant, ils n'hésitaient jamais à protéger les autres. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de le faire. Il se concentra et observa la jeune femme.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Elle lui désigna les traces rouges qui s'élargissaient sur le torse de Peter, et les deux qui marquaient ses jambes. Les six endroits où il avait été touché par des balles tirées par Ultron, depuis le Quinjet qu'il avait volé. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'il n'y avait que lui, grâce à sa maîtrise du métal, qui seraient en mesure de les extraire, avant qu'elle ne puisse essayer de le soigner avec ses dons de guérison, mais qu'il fallait faire au plus vite à cause de la gravité des blessures infligées, sans pour autant bâcler le travail, au risque d'encore plus endommager les organes de la victime. Il ne fallut pas qu'elle lui répète une seconde fois après avoir reçu les instructions, il plaça sa main droite au-dessus du corps immobile du mutant et ferma les yeux, se concentrant au maximum.

« _Il a besoin de toi_ », entendit Erik dans sa tête. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agit d'Em, qui l'encourageait.

Il ne laisserait pas ce jeune mourir. C'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'il avait réussi à choisir son camp, lors des évènements tragiques d'_Apocalypse_. Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, et pourtant, il avait fait le chemin jusqu'à lui pour lui demander de faire les bons choix. Et puis, il avait réussi à le faire échapper de la prison la plus surveillée du monde en quelques minutes seulement, sans avoir trop posé de questions. Lui et sa sœur l'avaient souvent aidé, alors il désirait leur rendre la pareille. Il était devenu, grâce aux nombreuses demandes de Raven et Em à Charles, un membre officiel des X-Men, et à ce titre, il se devait de s'occuper des siens, tout comme il l'avait remarqué avec les Avengers, qui faisaient de même entre eux.

A bout d'une dizaine de secondes, les adultes entourant le corps virent six petits projectiles de métal quitter le corps de Peter avec lenteur, et après cela, la mutante plaça ses deux mains à proximité des plaies et se concentra à son tour. Plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait promis à Natalya Maximoff de prendre soins de ses deux enfants, de les protéger coûte que coûte, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle faillirait à son devoir. A côté, Thor l'observait sans rien dire. Il l'avait déjà vue faire, mais il trouvait cela toujours aussi impressionnant. Il y avait comme de la lumière qui scintillait entre les mains de la jeune femme, et juste en dessous, les blessures semblaient commencer à se refermer doucement.

Après cela, ils durent attendre. Savoir s'ils avaient agi suffisamment rapidement ou non. Et c'est après quelques instants qu'ils virent la poitrine de Peter se soulever légèrement, leur indiquant qu'il respirait à nouveau convenablement, au grand soulagement des autres. Seulement, probablement trop épuisé, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais au moins, il allait déjà mieux, ce qui était le principal. La mutante en profita pour souffler un coup, la tension baissant d'un cran. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi terrifiée à l'idée de perdre quelqu'un.

-Ça va aller, _dit-elle en posant sa main gauche sur le front de Peter, sachant que c'était plus pour s'en convaincre elle-même_. Ça va aller…

-Il faut l'évacuer, _dit Clint, tandis que le petit garçon dans ses bras tourna la tête vers eux, essayant de comprendre la situation._ Le vaisseau que je surveillais a dû partir, mais il reste encore le premier et le septième, _ajouta-t-il en leur montrant les deux navettes restantes -celle de Peter, justement, et celle de Steve-_. Je vais l'emmener, mais il faudrait que quelqu'un puisse m'aider, j'ai… Disons que je dois aussi ramener ce gamin à sa mère, _enchaina-t-il en désignant l'enfant_. Si on rejoint Bobby, je lui demanderai d'utiliser sa glace pour atténuer les douleurs qu'il peut encore éventuellement ressentir, mais quelqu'un va quand même devoir m'accompagner jusque là-bas…

-Erik va y aller, _répondit Em en regardant le mutant qui lui faisait face. _Peter a besoin de lui.

-Il a aussi besoin de toi, _lança le concerné_.

-Peut-être, mais… Je crois qu'en ce moment, il a plus besoin de son père à ses côtés.

. . . . . . . . .

Il était grand temps que tout cela prenne fin une bonne fois pour toutes. Tout cela avait déjà trop duré. Ils avaient regardé Clint, Erik, Peter et l'enfant s'éloigner, rejoignant la navette numéro Un -la septième avait déjà décollé-, puis le silence s'était fait tout autour d'eux, ce qui leur parut étrange, après tout le vacarme qu'il y avait eu jusqu'à présent. Les mains tremblantes, Em était restée à genoux sur le sol pendant quelques instants, avant que Thor ne vienne la rassurer en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, puis il l'aida à se redresser. Il y avait des traces de sang sur ses bras, mais c'était la dernière chose qui semblait la préoccuper.

-Il faut qu'on retourne près de réacteur, _lui dit calmement le dieu nordique_. Une fois qu'on l'aura fait exploser, tout sera fini.

-Non, ça ne le sera pas… Loin de là. Mais tu as raison, on ferait mieux d'y aller…

Thor ne comprit pas les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, mais il ne les remit pas en question et ensemble, ils quittèrent cet endroit afin de rejoindre la chapelle, située une bonne centaine de mètres plus loin, au cœur de la ville flottante.

. . . . . . . .

Natasha le regarda s'éloigner, tout en se redressant maladroitement. En allant récupérer Bruce/Hulk, ils avaient été attaqués par une pluie de balles, et pendant un court instant, elle avait bien cru qu'elle y passerait. Une fois debout, elle l'observa silencieusement, ignorant la voix de Fury qui résonnait dans son oreillette, lui demandant si elle n'était pas blessée, qu'elle allait bien. C'était étrange, ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsque Hulk s'était mis devant elle pour la protéger des tirs et que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, elle avait cru pendant un instant y voir Bruce. Elle avait été étonnée par la délicatesse avec laquelle il l'avait prise dans ses bras afin de la conduire jusqu'à l'Héli-porteur.

Un souffle glacé derrière elle balaya ses cheveux. Elle quitta la créature des yeux pour se retourner, et vit une autre navette se poser non loin d'elle, aussi remplie de gens que les précédentes. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, et sentit une douleur lui traverser la jambe avant de remonter jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale. En y prêtant attention, elle remarqua qu'elle s'était fait tirer dessus dans la cuisse, mais elle décida d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressentait pour aller s'occuper des nouveaux arrivants. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient laissés seuls, sans aucun repère et totalement paniqués. C'est donc d'un pas boitant qu'elle rejoignit le plus rapidement possible la navette marquée d'un grand numéro 6, avant de montrer aux personnes qui sortaient la direction qu'ils devaient prendre.

-_Agent Romanoff, est-ce que vous allez bien¸ _lui demanda la voix posée de Maria Hill, qui se trouvait aux commandes de l'Héli-porteur. _Vous avez l'air blessée, essayez de nous rejoindre à l'intérieur pour que quelqu'un puisse vous prendre en charge. _

L'espionne russe s'apprêtait à refuser, mais sentant que l'épuisement, la douleur, la colère et tout un tas d'autres émotions prenaient le dessus, elle décida d'accepter, espérant que ses amis qui se trouvaient encore dehors ne tarderaient pas à la rejoindre. Elle attendit cependant que tout le monde soit bien rentré avant de se mettre à les suivre en soupirant. Un homme appartenant au groupe des rescapés s'arrêta même un instant afin de venir la soutenir, voyant qu'elle avait un peu de mal à marcher, malgré le fait qu'elle faisait tout pour le dissimuler. Elle cachait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait à tout le monde. Elle faisait rarement des exceptions.

. . . . . . . .

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chapelle, ils se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour protéger le réacteur, et ils se souvinrent alors du cri qu'ils avaient entendu lorsque Peter était tombé. Cette voix, ils l'avaient bien entendu reconnue, mais ils se demandaient désormais où était passée sa propriétaire.

-Où crois-tu qu'elle soit partie, _demanda Thor, se montrant inquiet_.

-On va vite le savoir, _lui répondit son amie en espérant que la personne à qui elle était sur le point de parler n'avait pas coupé toute communication avec les autres _Wanda ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

A quelques pas de là, la mutante concernée se redressait lentement après avoir achevé son travail, des larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues brûlantes. Elle venait de _le _tuer, et même si ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose, ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

« _Ça va. Je suis là_ » répondit-elle sèchement. « _Désolée d'avoir désobéi. Je sais que je ne devais pas quitter mon poste._ »

-Ce n'est rien, du moment que tu vas bien…

« _Je ne vais pas bien. Je n'irai plus jamais bien. Pas après ce qui s'est passé. »_

Comprenant la situation à laquelle la plus jeune était exposée, il fallut qu'Em comprenne que celle-ci n'avait effectivement aucun moyen de savoir que son frère avait été sauvé de justesse. Et c'est en esquissant un sourire que la mutante s'adressa à la plus jeune, lui disant les mots suivants

-Wanda, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il va bien… Tu m'entends, il va bien.

Elle dû cependant attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir recevoir une réponse. Sans doute la nouvelle recrue des Avengers devait simplement se faire à l'information qui venait de lui être livrée. Em crut même l'entendre étouffer quelques sanglots.

« _Mais… J'ai senti… C'était…_ »

-On est arrivés à temps, _lui lança Thor. _Erik et Em s'en sont occupés, puis il a été évacué à bord de l'une des navettes. Ne t'en fais pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, dorénavant, d'accord ? Ça va aller, il s'en remettra. En revanche, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à toi, nous allons bientôt désactiver le réacteur, ce qui fera chuter toute la ville, avant que nous puissions la faire exploser.

« _Je… D'accord, je vais… Je vais essayer de rejoindre la dernière navette…_ »

-Fais bien attention à toi, surtout.

« _D… D'accord… Oh, et… Em ?_ »

-Qu'il y a-t-il ?

« _… Merci… Pour lui._ »

-… Aucun problème, Wanda.

Et la communication s'interrompit, pour laisser place cette fois-ci à la voix au ton un peu trop enjoué de Tony, qui attendait toujours plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas, prêt à exécuter sa tâche. Il avait dû correctement analyser chacun des circuits qui s'offraient à lui, afin de s'assurer de ne pas aggraver la situation, qui était déjà suffisamment merdique et catastrophique. Il s'était montré plus ou moins serein jusqu'à présent, _Friday_ n'hésitant pas à lui remonter de temps à autre le moral. Mais s'il était d'aussi bonne humeur, c'était parce qu'il savait que tout allait très bientôt prendre fin, et qu'ils pourraient enfin rentrer chez eux. C'était étrange, mais lorsqu'il pensait à la Tour, il ne pensait plus seulement qu'à sa propriété, mais à celle des Avengers. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait les aimer, tous ces gens. Même s'il était trop borné pour le leur faire comprendre…

_-Les enfants, on y est… Thor, prêt à allumer ce merdier ?_

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt, _lui répondit le dieu nordique, resserrant un peu plus son emprise autour du manche du Mjolnir._

-_Parfait. Beckmann ?_

-Je vous rejoins en dessous, _lança-t-elle, comme ils se l'étaient convenu, jugeant qu'il était préférable que l'énergie provienne de différents points afin d'avoir plus d'impact. _A plus tard, _dit-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Thor, qui la salua également, puis elle sortit de la chapelle et prit son envol, se déplaçant à vive allure afin de rejoindre son collègue._

. . . . . . . .

Tony tremblait. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans une telle situation depuis un moment déjà, et il craignait que son plan ne dérape, comme cela arrivait malheureusement assez souvent. Durant toute la durée du combat, il s'était montré fort, et impassible. Seulement, maintenant qu'ils touchaient au but, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment, comme si tout allait foirer au dernier moment, ou qu'il y aurait un quelconque problème en cours de route. Pourtant, il avait vérifié et revérifier mainte et mainte fois ses calculs, et tout lui semblait parfaitement correct. Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de stress avant le grand final, avait-il jugé.

« _Pourquoi as-tu peur, Tony ?_ »

Il tourna lentement la tête sur le côté. Elle était à nouveau là, mais il avait fini par s'habituer à ses apparitions soudaines. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas réel, mais il s'en foutait royalement au moins, il pouvait encore lui parler s'il en avait besoin. Elle était assise sur l'une des structures en métal, lui tournant le dos.

« _De quoi as-tu peur ?_ »

-… Je n'en sais rien, _dit-il en soupirant_. En même temps je ne pense pas que ta présence arrange quoi que ce soit.

« _Tu veux que je m'en aille ?_ »

-… Peut-être. Il va bien falloir que je me fasse un jour à l'idée que tu ne reviendras pas, _poursuivit-il en détournant le regard_. Les autres ont raison, je ne fais que creuser un peu plus, je me fais automatiquement souffrir. Tu aurais eu trente et un an aujourd'hui. Tu viens me voir au moins une fois par mois depuis si longtemps, tu ne penses pas que tout ça devrait s'arrêter ?

« _Mais tu n'en as pas envie._ »

-J'ai envie d'aller de l'avant. De parvenir à passer à autre chose, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je t'oublierai, Maddie. J'ai… Je me suis construit une vie avec des gens bien autour de moi, mais je ne pourrai jamais m'en sortir si je continue à ressasser le passé, tu comprends ?

« _…Bien sûr que je comprends. J'attendais depuis longtemps que tu dises ça_. »

Surpris, Tony tourna à nouveau la tête, mais il découvrit qu'elle avait disparu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en sentir soulagé ou non. Reviendrait-elle, ou était-ce la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé ? Seul l'avenir lui dirait, mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, au fond.

« _Tu es prêt._ » furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit de sa part. Après si longtemps, avait-il réussi à tourner la page comme il l'espérait ? C'était possible. Mais il se jura de mieux y réfléchir une fois qu'il serait rentré à la tour. Ils avaient encore du travail ici, et le plus gros restait à venir.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Il se retourna et vit Em, qui l'avait rejoint, et qui flottait toujours dans les airs. Il devait se l'avouer, il ne s'y ferait pas rapidement.

-Ouais. Et vous ?

-A-t-on vraiment le choix ?

-Je ne pense pas. Thor est en position ?

-Il est prêt à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Bon, je vais devoir descendre sur quelques dizaines de mètres voir plus. Quand vous allez désactiver le réacteur, toute la ville va tomber, et il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un se trouve en dessous et n'ait pas le temps de se sauver à temps…

-Parfait. Alors, j'éteins les circuits, vous allumez tout, vous me rejoignez et on se dirige le plus rapidement possible vers l'Héli-porteur.

-Hum… Alors, je suis d'accord avec ça, mais pas jusqu'au bout.

Le milliardaire la regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, et c'est sous son regard étonné qu'elle désactiva l'émission de son transmetteur, afin que personne d'autre ne les entende parler, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle soupira et baissa la tête, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait aborder le sujet sans provoquer la panique chez l'homme.

-Vous vous rendez bien compte que l'on parle d'une ville ? Une ville toute entière qui va exploser, parce que si elle retombe d'un bloc, la terre y passe ?

-Oui, et alors ? Où est le problème ? Du moment que ça marche…

-Ça va marcher. Le truc, c'est qu'il y a un truc auquel visiblement personne n'a pensé. Cette explosion va détruire la ville, la divisant en milliers de blocs de roches, qui vont tous retomber sur le sol, plusieurs kilomètres plus bas. Leur impact sera bien sûr moins dangereux, mais le risque qu'ils tuent des survivants est bien trop grand.

Effectivement, Tony devait admettre, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cela.

-Que suggérez-vous, dans ce cas ?

-La portée de mes pouvoirs est suffisamment grande pour que je m'en serve depuis la terre ferme. Après cela, je vais ralentir la chute des débris et les pulvériser, ce qui devrait permettre à la population restante de dégager de là.

-Mais… Vous y arriverez ? On parle de tonnes et de tonnes de débris qui arriveront vers vous à une vitesse phénoménale…

-Je dois avouer que ce sera une première. Mais bon, disons qu'on va tenter le coup…

Cette fois-ci, le milliardaire commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Il savait pertinemment que ce plan la relevait du suicide, et que c'était terriblement dangereux. Mais avaient-ils une autre issue ? La réponse était « non », et il avait confiance en la jeune femme. Il devait avoir confiance pour éviter de paniquer. Il la regarda sans rien dire, tandis que la ville continuait à prendre de la hauteur. Ils devaient agir maintenant, il le savait. Seulement, comme toujours, il se faisait du souci pour son équipe. Parfois trop. Et elle… Il regrettait d'avoir passé tant de temps à se prendre la tête avec, surtout pour de telles conneries. Désormais, il espérait simplement que tout se déroulerait convenablement, sans le moindre imprévu de préférence.

-Vous avez intérêt à être sûre de vous, Beckmann.

-Je ne le suis pas, _répondit-elle avant de se retourner pour reprendre son envol, prête à rejoindre la surface pour mettre son plan à exécution. _Jamais à cent pourcents.

. . . . . . . .

Elle était soulagée de voir que les gens l'avaient écoutée, lorsqu'elle avait posé un pied à terre en leur disant de quitter les lieux au plus vite. Au moins, ils étaient un peu moins bornés que les New-yorkais, si elle en croyait les dires de Steve. Ceux-là, au moins, étaient bien plus réceptifs à la notion de « danger mortel ». Em s'était placée bien en évidence au centre du cratère formé par la disparition de toute une ville et avait regardé vers le haut. Deux taches distinctes se dessinaient dans le ciel un gigantesque bloc de pierre et l'Héli-porteur qui récupérait tout le monde, à quelques mètres de là. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà fait quelque chose d'une telle ampleur auparavant, et ce n'était plus un simple entrainement.

Ils y étaient, désormais. La fin de la guerre, ou la fin du monde. Les deux étaient encore possibles.

. . . . . . . .

-Nat' ? Nat' !

L'espionne russe se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, et lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui l'appelait, l'homme qui l'aidait à marcher l'accompagna jusque-là et la laissa entre les mains de son ami, après que la femme l'ait une dernière fois remercié pour son geste. Bobby la prit brièvement dans ses bras, soulagé de la voir debout.

-Où sont tous les autres, _demanda-t-elle immédiatement, s'inquiétant énormément pour le reste de l'équipe_. Nous sommes les seuls à être rentrés ? _le questionna-t-elle ensuite en regardant atour d'eux -car ils se trouvaient effectivement dans le grand hangar de l'Héli-porteur où tous les rescapés avaient été rassemblés._

_-_Non, je suis arrivé avec Bucky_, lui répondit-il afin de la rassurer, tout en lui désignant le Soldat d'Hiver qui venait désormais à leur rencontre. _J'ai cru voir Wilson et Rhodes qui faisaient des tournantes afin de vérifier que les systèmes de sécurité fonctionnent convenablement.

-Et tous les autres, alors ?

Ce fut cette fois-ci Bucky qui prit la parole.

-Stark, Thor et Em sont restés en bas pour finir le boulot comme prévu, et Vision est reparti pour aller récupérer Wanda. Logan est déjà sur place, il a rejoint Nick Fury sur la plateforme supérieure pour lui expliquer brièvement comment on en est arrivés là. Le reste de devrait pas tarder, puisque les dernières navettes sont arrivées. On devrait peut-être aller les rejoindre.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, et Bobby se mit à soutenir Natasha afin qu'elle puisse avancer sans trop souffrir à cause de la balle qu'elle s'était prise. Ils marchèrent rapidement entre les gens, qui s'écartèrent poliment afin de les laisser passer pour deux raisons premièrement, ils remarquaient qu'ils avaient l'air pressés, et ensuite, ils reconnaissaient ceux qui les avaient si vaillamment défendus face aux différentes menaces. Tous les trois poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à l'extérieur, où l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable à cause du manque d'oxygène. Se souvenant de chaque numéro de vaisseau qui avait été attitré aux membres du groupe, Bucky chercha des yeux ceux qui devaient être marqués des nombres 4, 7, 8 et 9, mais ils ne virent personne de leur entourage quitter les trois premiers, ce qui les inquiéta, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendent une voix les appeler un peu plus loin.

-Bucky, Natasha ! Et Bobby est avec vous ! Est-ce que ça va, tous les trois ?

-Steve, tu es là, _répondit Bucky, soulagé_. Nous, ça va.

-Tu es seul ? On cherche les autres partout, ils sont nombreux à manquer à l'appel, _lança Natasha, toujours soutenue par le mutant. _

-Je suis arrivé depuis quelques minutes seulement, et ça m'a moi aussi étonné de ne croiser personne.

Ils se mirent donc à chercher tous ensemble ceux qui demeuraient toujours introuvables. Depuis le temps, il ne devrait plus manquer tant de gens, puisque la plupart des navettes étaient rentrées. « _Il a dû se passer quelque chose_ », songea Steve, espérant sincèrement qu'il se trompait. La sensation d'avoir déjà récupéré trois personnes le rassurait énormément. Après tout, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il se dirigeait vers un champ de bataille, il se jurait de ramener tous ses hommes en vie, quoi qu'il arrive. En tant que « Chef des Avengers », comme l'avait nommé Fury, c'était son devoir. Mais c'était surtout son devoir en tant qu'ami. C'est donc avec la peur au ventre qu'il continua de chercher tous les autres.

-Bobby !

Cette voix qui l'avait appelé, ils l'avaient tous les quatre reconnue. Ils se tournèrent dans la direction d'où cela provenait, et ils virent Clint venir à leur rencontre en courant, tout en tenant contre lui un enfant qui semblait totalement épuisé. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, Natasha, d'un geste maternel, attrapa le petit garçon, débarrassant ainsi son ami qui avait merveilleusement bien fait son travail jusque-là. L'archer prit un instant pour reprendre son souffle, épuisé. Steve, rassuré, lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis Clint se redressa lentement et les regarda tour à tour. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, les quatre personnes virent quelqu'un d'autre s'approcher, derrière lui. Pour être exact, ils étaient deux.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que depuis le temps que je vous connais, c'est la première fois que je suis content de vous voir…

-J'imagine que c'est un compliment, _soupira Fury_. Sachez que je n'aurais jamais laissé mes agents se débrouiller seuls dans une telle situation. En revanche, ils vont passer un mauvais moment lors du débrief, pour avoir non seulement désobéi, et en plus n'avoir informé personne sur leurs agissements. Ne vous en faites pas, Howlett, vous n'y échapperez pas.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, _marmonna Logan_.

-Mais merci d'avoir gardé un œil sur eux, _lui dit le directeur du SHIELD._

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille cette bande d'enfants qui passe son temps à désobéir…

-Sauf qu'inconsciemment, vous en faites partie, _lui lança Nick, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur son visage_. Vous savez, parfois, vous me paraissez aussi désespérés qu'ils le sont.

-Ils faut les comprendre. Ils ont traversé beaucoup plus que nous tous. C'est bien pour cela qu'ils sont devenus les Avengers. Ou les X-Men, _ajouta-t-il en sortant un cigare de la poche de sa veste -qui avait miraculeusement survécu à cette journée mouvementée-_.

Fury soupira et secoua la tête. C'était la seconde fois qu'il faisait monter le mutant à bord, et c'était également la seconde fois qu'il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, et qu'il ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter les quelques consignes de base. Comme par exemple, ne pas fumer à l'intérieur. Mais bon, c'était -presque- la fin du monde, alors il ne lui fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

-Vous avez pris connaissance du plan de Stark et Beckmann, _lui demanda-t-il soudainement._

-Je ne crois pas. La communication a été interrompue quelques instants avec eux.

Alors qu'il s'apprêta à poursuivre sa phrase, ils virent un groupe de huit individus entrer en trombe dans la pièce principale, ce qui attira bien évidement tout l'attention sur eux, même si ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient voulu au départ. Sept personnes aux talents incroyables, et un petit être qui les voyait tels qu'ils étaient des héros. Les deux hommes, suivis de près par l'agent Hill, allèrent à leur rencontre et aidèrent Erik à installer Peter sur une surface stable où il pourrait se reposer. Lorsque Logan vit tout le sang qui couvrait les mains de son collègue, il commença à se poser des questions.

-Bordel de merde, _maugréa Clint, _je déteste vraiment ces saloperies de robots…

-Que s'est-il passé, _lui demanda Maria en observant le mutant qui semblait évanoui. _

-Il s'est fait chopper par Ultron en essayant de me protéger. Mais il va s'en sortir, il est coriace. Par contre, est-ce seulement moi, ou vous parliez d'un plan de dernière minute élaboré par les deux personnes les plus têtues que je connaisse avant que nous n'arrivions ?

-Effectivement. Personne n'en a entendu parler, j'imagine, _en déduisit Fury en voyant les regards étonnés posés sur lui_. C'est à vrai dire une bonne idée. En revanche, je pense que cela risque de ne pas vous plaire…

-C'est étrange, mais en entendant ces mots, je m'attends déjà au pire, _enchaina Bobby, peu serein._

. . . . . . . .

Elle décida d'ignorer les voix de Natasha et Clint qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles depuis son transmetteur, tout comme celle de Logan. Fury, qui avait -malheureusement…- un accès illimité aux communications transmises, avait dû entendre ce qu'elle avait dit à Tony concernant les débris qui retomberaient tous sur la surface de la terre, manquant de tuer beaucoup d'innocents. Elle ne savait si ce qu'elle allait faire était une bonne idée ou pas, mais pour elle, c'était juste. Ses amis tenteraient sûrement de l'en dissuader, car c'était dangereux. Stopper autant de matière et la désintégrer n'était pas une maigre chose.

-Stark ? Je suis en position.

_-Parfait. Et notre dieu, il en est où ? _

_-Paré, _répondit celui-ci._ Vous n'avez plus qu'à donner le signal, et on fait tout exploser. _

_-Beckmann, vos me dites que vous êtes prête, _lui lança Tony. _C'est principalement sur vous que ça repose. Dès que j'aurai désactivé le réacteur, vous et Thor, vous faites votre boulot. Oh, et évitez de mourir, si possible… Je n'ai pas trop envie de devoir expliquer aux autres pourquoi j'ai accepté de marcher dans votre plan…_

Elle esquissa un sourire. Le milliardaire, fidèle à lui-même, ne manquait pas de placer de telles répliques malgré les temps qui couraient, même si tous savaient pertinemment qu'il ne faisait cela que pour dissimuler le fait qu'il avait peur pour ses amis. C'était, cependant, une qualité bien étrange. Em ferma les yeux un instant, espérant sincèrement qu'elle serait capable de faire son travail correctement, puis elle lâcha un bref soupir avant de dire.

-Allons-y.


	31. Every breath you take

**Every breath you take**-The Police

* * *

_23 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

L'explosion avait été impressionnante. A la fois magnifique et terrifiante. La ville toute entière avait volé en éclats après que Thor et Em aient utilisé leurs pouvoirs des deux côtés en canalisant une grande dose d'énergie. Feu et éclairs s'étaient associés pour provoquer une puissante déflagration. Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir dû s'échapper d'un endroit aussi rapidement. S'il avait trainé plus longtemps sur place pendant ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, il aurait probablement été réduit en cendres. L'onde de choc qui s'était répercutée avait légèrement fait trembler l'Héli-Porteur, mais il s'était facilement stabilisé par la suite. Mais ce qui se passait dans le ciel n'était rien à côté de ce qui attendait la surface de la planète. Em se trouvait juste en dessous, des milliers de tonnes de béton arrivant droit sur elle, et son but était simple les ralentir, et les détruire. Heureusement, une partie des débris était retombée dans l'eau, et elle correspondait à pas loin d'un cinquième du total, ce qui lui facilitait déjà la tâche.

En bas, c'était la panique. Les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, apeurés par tous ces blocs de pierres qui manquaient de peu de les toucher en retombant lourdement sur le sol. Seulement, jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait été touché. Et pour cause une très grande partie des habitants avait déjà fui, et le reste était protégé par la mutante, qui était aux aguets. Tous les projectiles se désintégraient avant qu'ils n'atteignent la surface de la terre, ne devenant que poussière. Em n'avait pas réussi à ramener la ville au sol, mais elle espérait au moins réussir ce qu'elle faisait désormais. Même si cela n'avait rien de simple. Et cela n'arrangea rien lorsque la neige se remit à tomber, en cette fin de mois de février.

Mais elle résistait. Comme elle l'avait souvent pensé, elle n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout, même si c'était la chose la plus dangereuse qu'elle ait jamais faite. Pendant un instant, elle trouva que son affront avec _Apocalypse_ avait été, en un sens, « plus simple ». A moins, ils étaient plusieurs. Cette fois-ci, elle était livrée à elle-même, et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie des autres. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Tony avant de mettre leur plan à exécution. Elle savait pertinemment que certaines personnes telles que Natasha tenteraient de l'en dissuader, persuadés qu'il y aurait un autre moyen d'y mettre fin. Mais leur temps était compté.

. . . . . . . .

-Stark, vous allez bien ?

Tony venait de rejoindre les Avengers et les X-Men dans la salle des contrôles de l'Héli-porteur, après avoir manqué de partir en fumée dans l'explosion qui avait détruit North Olmsted. Son casque se souleva, bien endommagé, et il se dirigea instinctivement vers son équipe, ignorant les nombreux techniciens et employés se trouvant sur son passage et qui voulaient s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

-Le gosse ? _demanda-t-il._

-Il va bien, _lui répondit Sam, se doutant qu'il faisait référence à Peter._ Il est avec Clint.

-Parfait. Thor, Vision, vous me suivez, _leur lança le milliardaire. _On a encore pas mal de boulot à l'extérieur.

. . . . . . . .

Il peina à ouvrir les yeux, ne voulant pas sortir de son sommeil si réparateur, mais quelque chose en lui l'invitait à le faire. Il remua un peu, sentant ses côtes meurtries le déranger, puis il se mit à regarder autour de lui. L'endroit ne lui disait absolument rien. Aux dernières nouvelles, il se trouvait sur une ville en train de léviter, prête à s'écraser sur la planète, il courait, et… _Black-out_. Sentant une présence à ses côtés, il tourna la tête et vit un visage familier le regarder, ce qui le rassura un peu. Il aurait détesté se réveiller seul dans un endroit inconnu.

-Tiens, l'ancêtre que tu es a survécu, _souffla-t-il en tentant d'esquisser un sourire avant d'essayer de se redresser, mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée_.

-On se calme, gamin, _lui dit l'archer. _T'en encore en convalescence. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de ne pas trop bouger, surtout après m'être fait tirer dessus comme un lapin. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?

-… Je sais pas, un plaid ? J'ai super froid…

-Tu pourras remercier Bobby pour ça. Il t'a gardé pendant quelques minutes sous une fine couche de glace pour que tes blessures évitent de te faire souffrir. D'ici un quart d'heure, ta température sera remontée et tu pourras à nouveau gambader librement.

-… Est-ce que ma sœur va bien ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour elle. Elle est en train de parler avec Erik. Disons… Qu'une certaine discussion s'imposait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Oh… Comment… Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Je pense qu'il était trop occupé à te sauver la vie pour y penser sur le moment, mais une fois que tout sera terminé, vous risquez d'avoir une longue conversation avec votre mère et lui.

Il y eut un court instant de silence.

-… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? _le questionna alors Clint_.

-Fais quoi ?

-Venir m'aider en sachant que cela risquait de te couter la vie. Rien ne t'y obligeait, et pourtant, tu n'as pas eu l'air d'hésiter.

-… J'sais pas trop. T'as une famille. Deux gosses. Une femme enceinte. Ils attendent ton retour à la maison. Ça m'a paru assez évident, quand j'y pense.

-Ouais bah rends-moi un service, _lui lança-t-il_. Ne recommence pas. Toi aussi, tu as une famille qui a besoin de toi.

Il se redressa et fit quelques pas, ayant un grand besoin de se dégourdir les jambes, puis il se tourna vers le plus jeune et ajouta simplement :

-Merci.

. . . . . . . .

_-Em, c'est trop risqué, il faut que tu reviennes !_

-Tu me connais, Tasha, il est hors de question que je baisse les bras !

Une fois que la communication avait été rétablie, l'espionne russe avait immédiatement repris contact avec son amie sur terre, voulant qu'elle vienne les rejoindre pour être en sécurité, même si elle savait que ce que faisait la mutante était la bonne solution. Simplement, elle avait peur. Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant de ses nombreuses capacités, mais elle était en droit de s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était donc à contre-cœur qu'elle l'avait laissée faire, regardant Tony quitter l'Héli-porteur, suivi du dieu nordique et de l'Intelligence Artificielle, se demandant ce qu'ils comptaient encore trafiquer.

-Rassure-moi a moins en me disant que tout le monde est rentré, _lui demanda Em. _

_-… Presque. On n'a pas su rattraper Bruce. Il est toujours dans le Quinjet, qui est en pilotage automatique, et même si on peut encore le voir, il est déjà trop loin et va trop vite pour que l'on puisse le rattraper. Peut-être qu'Erik saura faire quelque chose._

Elle ne répondit rien à cela, se concentrant d'abord sur sa tâche.

_-Tu n'abandonnes jamais… C'est là l'une de tes plus grandes qualités…_

Sans faillir à son devoir, Em tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui s'était adressée à elle et elle reconnut, assis dans son vaisseau qui flottait à un mètre au-dessus du sol, Decker. Il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de l'attaquer, bien qu'il aurait pu le faire. Mais la mutante savait pertinemment que c'était uniquement parce que le scientifique continuait à croire qu'il parviendrait à l'attraper. Seulement, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se battrait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

_-Tu n'as pas la moindre chance. Ces débris tomberont pendant encore suffisamment longtemps pour t'épuiser. Et lorsque tu seras des plus vulnérables, je serai en mesure de t'emmener. Je trouve que tu as admirablement défendu ton ancien voisin de cellule face à moi, tout à l'heure. Lui qui a commis tant d'erreurs… Des horreurs que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. _

Toutes ces paroles n'avaient qu'un seul but la déstabiliser. Effectivement, elle avait tout fait afin de protéger Bucky de celui qui les avait tant fait souffrir par le passé, et elle n'hésiterait pas à recommencer encore et encore si son ami se retrouvais à nouveau en danger. Elle savait que sous l'emprise d'HYDRA, il avait accompli des actes atroces, et même si elle n'en connaissait qu'une infime partie, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle décida d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Decker, le temps qu'elle ait fini son travail. Après, elle serait entièrement disposée à le faire regretter.

_-La pauvre petite mutante abandonnée que tu es serais donc aujourd'hui capable de me tenir tête ? Je dois avouer que je suis assez… Surpris. Mais sache que plus tes pouvoirs s'étendent, plus cela me motivera à te faire prisonnière. Et je te laisse désormais le choix. _

-… Quel choix ? Vous n'en donnez jamais à personne !

_-Disons que j'ai décidé de me montrer clément… Si tu acceptes de me suivre sans riposter, tout s'arrêtera là, je ne chercherai plus à causer du tort à tes collègues, et je te dirai même tout ce qu'i savoir sur ton passé brumeux. Mais dans le cas contraire… Sache que je trouverai le moyen que tous tes amis périssent d'une mort atrocement longue et douloureuse… _

Em détourna le regard. Elle avait déjà choisi, bien sûr. Elle était prête depuis longtemps à ne jamais savoir d'où elle venait si cela pouvait au moins protéger ses proches. Ceux qu'elle considérait désormais comme une famille. Ceux pour qui elle était prête à tout. Alors qu'elle était prête à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, elle vit du coin de l'œil le vaisseau vaciller, après avoir été touché par ce qui ressemblait à la foudre, qui il retomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

-_Je crois que la dame vous a déjà donné son avis, _lança Tony en débarquant sur les lieux, accompagné du dieu nordique et de l'Intelligence artificielle. _Vision, va t'assurer que ce salaud ne sort pas de là où il est, et ramène-le à Fury. Il trouvera bien un moyen de l'enfermer le temps que l'on finisse le travail ici…_

-Bien, Monsieur Stark, _répondit le concerné en volant jusqu'à l'appareil, d'où le scientifique avait essayé de s'échapper, en vain. _

Pendant ce temps-là, Tony et Thor se rangèrent aux côtés de leur alliée et ils l'aidèrent à pulvériser les débris. Bien sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas la laisser se débrouiller seule. Et puis, leur plan était simple. Attendre que tous les civils aient bien évacué la ville, et ils pourraient laisser s'écraser les derniers blocs de béton restants, ce qui n'aurait pour effet que de provoquer beaucoup de bruit et de poussière. Jamais Em n'avait été aussi soulagée de voir des renforts arriver. D'une part, elle reconnaissait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide. D'autre part, elle regrettait de ne pas être capable de totalement maitriser ses pouvoirs pour en finir plus facilement. Mais cela faisait des années qu'elle s'entrainait, qu'elle essayait de les exploiter au maximum, sans jamais vraiment y parvenir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Vision venait de passer des menottes du SHILED autour des poignets de Decker, et il l'emmena avec lui. Em ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de haine profonde que lui jetait le scientifique. Les deux hommes qui l'aidaient prirent de la hauteur -beaucoup, même-, et avec pour l'un ses réacteurs et l'autre le Mjolnir, ils l'aidèrent à détruire tout ce qui retombait sur les restes de la ville de North Olmsted. Autrement dit, plus grand-chose, à part quelques dernières personnes qui prenaient la fuite.

. . . . . . . .

Bruce s'était réveillé en sursauts, recouvert d'une épaisse couverture et allongé sur le sol en métal de l'Héli-porteur, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui lui était arrivé. On lui avait alors expliqué que c'était grâce à Erik qu'il était revenu. Celui-ci, se rendant compte de la situation, avait tout fait pour essayer de ramener le vaisseau vers eux avec sa maitrise du métal, et cela avait fonctionné, même si ça avait assez compliqué.

De son côté, Natasha essayait de garder son calme, tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de faire de même, puis ils tournèrent la tête en direction de la grande porte qui venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant apparaitre l'androïde, tenant par le bras gauche l'un de leurs ennemis. Sur leurs gardes, Avengers et X-Men se tinrent prêt, au cas où celui-ci essayait quoi que ce soit afin de s'enfuir. Vision les rassura cependant qu'attaché de la sorte, le prisonnier n'irait nulle part. Nick Fury prit en charge Decker, le conduisant vers l'une des cellules, remerciant Vision au passage pour son aide apportée.

-… Et maintenant, _demanda Rhodes, qui s'était tut jusqu'à présent. _Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposés faire ?

-Attendre, je suppose, _lui répondit Steve. _Attendre que tout soit terminé et partir d'ici.

. . . . . . . . .

Tout en utilisant sa magie pour réduire à l'état de poussière tout ce qui manquait de se crasher sur Terre, elle gardait en même temps un œil sur les derniers civils qui étaient encore trop proches du lieu d'impact. Et c'était d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elle avait réussi à arrêter un bus totalement cabossé qui allait tomber sur un groupe de plusieurs personnes – dont un homme et ses deux enfants, qui paraissaient totalement paniqués et qui ne quittaient pas leur père d'une semelle-. Elle avait utilisé sa maitrise de l'air pour le freiner, et ils avaient presque tous réussi à s'enfuir, non sans l'avoir remerciée de là où ils se trouvaient. Seulement, trop concentrée à aider ces gens, elle n'avait pas vu la carcasse d'un robot encore en activité s'approcher d'elle.

Elle ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il l'attrapa à la jambe, tentant de la déstabiliser. Le problème était que d'une main, elle détruisait les débris, et de l'autre, elle continuait à retenir le bus, le tant que les personnes allant moins vite puissent s'en aller. Combien de temps avait-elle été déconcentrée ? Une seconde ? Deux, peut-être ? Mais cela avait été bien suffisant. Elle avait beau avoir réussi à se débarrasser de la machine au bout de quelques instants, elle n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle pensa que finalement, Decker avait raison en affirmant qu'elle était bien plus faible qu'elle n'y paraissait.

Elle leva la tête, et le temps sembla se figer. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que le noir ne se fasse fut son prénom, crié par la voix si lointaine de Thor. Puis tout sombra brusquement dans les Ténèbres.

. . . . . . . .

Les retrouvailles entre Peter et Wanda avaient grandement remonté le moral du groupe. Clint était revenu dans la pièce principale, soutenant le jeune homme qui avait encore un peu de mal à avancer. En le voyant, la sorcière avait couru dans sa direction et ils s'étaient pris dans les bras, partageant une longe étreinte. Pendant un instant, elle avait bien cru que cela ne serait plus possible, et elle avait senti son cœur se briser. Les Avengers et les X-Men regardaient cette scène d'un œil attendrit, et Erik d'un air incertain, se tenant un peu à l'écart. Il avait pu parler durant un court instant avec sa fille, mais cela avait été bien trop court par rapport au nombre de questions qui trottaient dans sa tête.

Toujours en tenant sa sœur contre lui, Peter releva la tête et il croisa le regard d'Erik. Il ne savait quoi penser, tant de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Et puis, d'après ce que l'archer lui avait dit, c'était en partie grâce à lui qu'il s'en était sorti presque indemne. Il lui sourit, puis il reporta toute son attention sur Wanda, qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre. Mais la sorcière s'était battue. Elle avait fait preuve d'un immense courage et n'avait pas laissé tomber les autres un seul instant.

-Où… Où est Em ? Il faut absolument que je la remercie… Sans son intervention, je ne serais plus là pour voir vos têtes de déterrés me fixer, _lança Peter, ce qui fit sourire certains. _

-Elle est dehors avec le dieu et Stark, _lui répondit Bobby. _Ils ne devraient plus tarder, et si tu veux mon avis, tu vas avoir droit à toutes sortes de commentaires de la part du milliardaire excentrique…

Cette remarque amusa les Avengers présents, qui ne purent que confirmer les dires du X-Men. Il était vrai que Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des remarques à propos de tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, surtout lorsque cela ne le concernait pas. Pendant qu'ils se réjouissaient du rétablissement de Peter, Maria elle, se dirigea vers le panneau de contrôle, ayant remarqué que l'une des diodes lumineuses venait tout juste de s'éteindre. Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna ensuite vers le groupe, qui ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était éloignée. Natasha fut la première à voir l'air inquiet qui se lisait sur son visage.

-Un problème, _demanda-t-elle._

-Eh bien… Ce n'est peut-être rien, mais tu vois ces deux boutons qui clignotent ?

L'espionne russe se pencha et regarda ce qui lui était indiqué. Deux diodes différentes brillaient, chacune se trouvant au-dessus d'un petit écran de contrôle qui indiquait des coordonnées, ainsi qu'un schéma simplifié de l'endroit correspondant.

-Et alors ?

-A gauche, c'est le transmetteur de Stark qui émet, et grâce auquel on arrive à le localiser. A droite, il s'agit de celui de Thor. Les deux sont allumés, et donc nous recevons en direct les informations qui les concerne, y compris leur état de santé, ce qui nous permet de pouvoir aller intervenir s'ils ont besoin de notre aide.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Cet écran-là, _poursuivit-elle en montrant le troisième. _Il vient de s'éteindre. Chose qui n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Natasha regarda plus attentivement et se mit à réfléchir. Sa collègue du SHIELD avait raison, la troisième diode n'aurait pas dû cesser de fonctionner. Enfin, normalement. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cela aurait pu se passer, et lorsqu'elle le comprit, Natasha redressa brusquement la tête et concentra son attention sur le panneau de commandes principal. Derrière elle, le reste du groupe remarqua ses agissements, et ils s'interrompirent afin de la regarder faire, commençant à se poser des questions.

-Contactez Stark, _ordonna-t-elle à l'un des employés assis devant son ordinateur_.

Alors que ce dernier était sur le point de s'exécuter, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter, et tout le monde quitta simultanément sa place pour courir se diriger vers les fenêtres de l'Héli-porteur. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils virent avec stupéfaction qu'en bas, une partie des retombés qui n'avaient pas été détruits s'écrasa sur le sol détruit de la ville de North Olmsted.

. . . . . . . .

Sur la terre ferme, Tony se redressa avec difficulté. Heureusement, plus personne ne trainait dans les parages lorsque le reste des débris avait chuté, lui et Thor avaient simplement été violemment propulsés en arrière à cause du choc. Il ressentit une douleur le tirailler l'épaule droite, et la première chose à laquelle il pensait était que Pepper' allait lui en faire baver pendant plusieurs semaines pour ça. Un peu plus loin, il vit son ami se lever à son tour, et celui-ci, avançant dans l'épaisse fumée générée par la poussière soulevée, marcha d'un pas rapide vers les blocs de pierre en toussant.

Lentement, Tony se remémora les brefs événements précédant leur chute. Tout se passait plus ou moins bien, ils étaient en train de prendre le dessus, lorsqu'il avait vu, plus d'une centaine de mètres plus bas, un robot essayer de s'en prendre à Beckmann. Pendant l'espace de quelques instants, elle ne s'était plus montrée suffisamment attentive pour faire attention à tout ce qui tombait autour d'elle, et le temps qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà un peu tard. Tout lui était retombé dessus sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se sauver ou de se protéger.

Plus loin, Thor l'appelait _elle_. Il _la_ cherchait, ayant assisté au même spectacle que le milliardaire. Stark entendit alors, pour la seconde fois, quelqu'un essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui vit son transmetteur. Encore sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à une Natasha au ton hystérique.

-On se calme, je ne suis pas sourd.

_-On a entendu un raffut pas possible, et puis on a vu les restes de la ville retomber. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe en bas ?_

-Je… On est occupés, je te recontacte plus tard.

_-Mais… _

-PAS MAINTENANT ROMANOFF ! _s'exclama-t-il fortement, ce à quoi l'espionne russe ne répondit pas, surprise de l'entendre utiliser ce ton. _

Il marcha ensuite rapidement vers Thor, qui semblait totalement perd, regardant tout autour de lui, un air apeuré se lisant sur son visage sali par un mélange de sang de Radjlack et de poussière. Le dieu lança à son ami un regard plus terrifié que jamais, et brusquement, Tony se retrouva avec le même état d'esprit. Il se concentra et demanda à _Friday _de le mettre en relation avec Em au plus vite. Mais après quelques secondes seulement, son Intelligence Artificielle lui annonça qu'il lui était impossible de la contacter.

. . . . . . . .

-Préparez-nous une navette, _s'exclama Natasha aux techniciens en commençant à se diriger d'un pas boitant vers le hangar. _

-Tasha, tu n'iras nulle part comme ça, _lui lança Clint en se lançant à sa poursuite, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne trop car elle était blessée. _

-Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose, _se défendit-elle en se retournant pour le regarder. _Tony ne m'aurait jamais remballée comme il l'a fait en temps normal. Il faut qu'on aille voir, peut-être qu'ils ont besoin de notre aide.

L'archer se devait d'admettre qu'il avait trouvé le ton employé par le milliardaire assez inhabituel. Il lui était déjà arrivé de se montrer agressif, mais jamais de la sorte, et surtout pas avec ses amis.

-Bon, d'accord, mais tu n'y va pas seule. Je vais rester ici pour garder un œil sur les jeunes, _lui dit-il en désignant du menton les jumeaux, ainsi que le petit garçon qui s'était assis par terre aux côtés de Bucky, contre qui il avait fini par s'endormir, après quoi Clint se tourna vers leur groupe en s'exclamant : _Quelqu'un pour l'accompagner ?

Steve et Logan se portèrent volontaire, et ensemble, ils marchèrent en direction du hangar où s'étaient réfugiés les habitants de la ville. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant un vaisseau, ils entrèrent et tandis que Steve se mit aux commandes, Natasha réessaya de contacter Tony, désirant obtenir des réponses.

. . . . . . . .

Tony et Thor cherchaient en vain Beckmann, qui avait disparu sous les décombres, et voilà que l'espionne tentait à nouveau de l'appeler. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement, alors il avait fini par accepter de lui parler.

-_Plus jamais tu joues à ça avec moi, _commenta-t-elle_. Ce n'est pas un jeu, et je sais très bien qu'il y a un problème, parce que si tout allait bien, tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Ecoute, Steve, Logan et moi, nous sommes en route pour vous rejoindre. Dis-nous au moins ce qu'il s'est passé pour que l'on puisse aviser. _

Tony soupira. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait amener le fait qu'ils avaient perdu leur collègue de vue… Sous des tonnes de débris retombés du ciel.

_-Ecoute, si jamais tu ne te sens pas capable de me fournir des explications, mets-moi en relation avec Em. Nous n'avons pas pu le faire depuis l'Héli-porteur puisqu'elle a disparu de nos radars. _

-Nat'…

_-Tu sais, vous avez fait de votre mieux, tous les trois, et… Si jamais il y a quelques habitants que vous n'avez pas été en mesure de sauver, sache que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victimes sans votre intervention. _

-Natasha, je…

_ -On va venir vous récupérer, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus de choses à faire en bas, et il faut encore que l'on trouve un endroit où déposer tous ces gens que l'on é récupérer, sans oublier le fait que l'on risque d'avoir assez rapidement le Gouvernement américain sur le dos après le... _

-On ne sait pas où elle est ! _s'exclama Tony._

Il y eut un court instant de silence, qui fut brisé par la voix de Steve.

\- _Comment ça, « vous ne savez pas » ? Tony ? _

Le milliardaire sentait l'inquiétude gagner l'Avenger originel, même s'il ignorait encore ce qui s'était passé, et il se demandait déjà comment les trois allaient réagir. Au fond, il se sentait même responsable de ce qui venait d'arriver. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarqué à temps qu'elle semblait éprouver des difficultés, et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il avait été trop tard. Puis il avait été projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin à cause de l'onde de choc. Dans sa tête, il était _coupable _de cela.

En quelques mots, il trouva le courage de leur exposer la situation, tandis que Thor scandait haut et fort le nom de son amie, dans l'espoir que celle-ci lui répondrait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il leur demanda simplement de les laisser chercher, ce à quoi Steve répondit qu'ils viendraient les aider, car Natasha, de son côté, accusait le coup, et Logan ne savait quoi répondre, d'autant plus que la dernière discussion qu'avait entretenu le X-Man avec sa fille adoptive s'était plutôt mal passée.

. . . . . . . .

Thor ne savait par où commencer. Monter sur le tas impressionnant de débris risquerait de tout faire s'écrouler, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés, sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit. Il essayait vainement de contacter son amie grâce aux transmetteurs qui communiquaient entre eux, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenait n'était constituée que de simples grésillements.

_« Je t'en prie, réponds…_ »

Il en devenait presque désespéré, et ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher l'affaire, et il avait été soulagé de remarque que Tony n'avait, lui non plus, pas l'intention d'abandonner. Depuis son frère, jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un de proche. Et cette fois, il s'était juré de la retrouver, de la maintenir en vie.

-Thor !

Il se retourna à l'entente de son nom, et vit Tony venir à sa rencontre, l'air grave, désignant son propre transmetteur. Le dieu nordique y prêta un peu plus attention, et il vit que celui-ci semblait être en train de recevoir un « appel » de quelqu'un de proche. Sans plus attendre, ils cherchèrent à savoir de qui cela pouvait provenir, et c'est après quelques secondes qu'ils purent entendre une voix les appeler « à l'aide ».


	32. How to save a life

**How to save a life**-The fray

* * *

_23 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursauts, se souvenant de chaque instant qui avait précédé son plongeon direct dans les ténèbres. Elle fut surprise par la quantité étonnante de lumière qui l'éblouissait, sans oublier le fait qu'elle était étendue dans l'herbe. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en train d'essayer de détruire une masse imposante de débris qui se dirigeaient droit sur la terre, en compagnie de Tony et Thor. Decker avait été intercepté puis emmené vers l'Héli-porteur par Vision, puis un robot avait saisi la jambe de la jeune femme, ce qui l'avait déstabilisée puis déconcentrée pendant un court moment. Juste assez pour se faire avoir.

Elle se redressa lentement, regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait sur une large étendue verdoyante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. C'est sans la moindre difficulté qu'elle reconnut cet endroit qu'elle visitait si souvent, que cela soit dans la vraie vie ou dans ses « rêves ». Elle était positionnée au beau milieu de l'immense parc qui entourait le manoir de Charles. Mais elle ne comprit pas tout de suite comment ou pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée là. La seule chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser était que les membres de son groupe avaient peut-être encore besoin d'aide.

-Te revoilà, _lança une voix au ton enjoué dans son dos. _Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir.

Elle se tourna vivement et se retrouva face à Alex, qui lui souriait avec affection. En lui rendant son sourire, elle courut vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, et ils partagèrent une longue étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Et toi, tu es toujours là.

-Disons que je n'ai nulle part où aller, _commenta-t-il_.

-Je ne t'ai pas appelé, _lui dit-elle en changeant brusquement de sujet._ Je veux dire, habituellement, ce n'est que lorsque je le désire que je puisse venir jusqu'ici pour te parler, et pourtant, cette fois-ci, cela ne venait pas de moi. Comment ça se fait ?

-Eh bien… Tu en as peut-être une idée. Tu sais, à propos de ce qui est arrivé là-bas ? Dans la _vraie vie _?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Au contraire, je crois que tu le sais, mais que tu n'as tout simplement pas envie de t'y faire. Enfin, techniquement, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait terminé, mais… Ce n'est pas si loin. Sache que je ne m'en réjouis pas, car… Car ce n'est pas comme cela que je voyais les choses.

Em ferma un instant les yeux, mémorisant ces quelques informations. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, et comme toujours, il avait raison. Elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête là. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. L'image des restes de la ville lui tombant dessus lui revint en mémoire et elle eut l'impression que cela arriva une seconde fois. Elle regarda ensuite à nouveau devant elle. Alex la fixait toujours, sans rien dire. Il attendait visiblement qu'elle relance la conversation avant de se prononcer.

-Non. Il est hors de question que ça se passe comme ça.

-J'imagine que l'Univers a un étrange sens de l'humour… Te « sauver » tant de fois pour finalement… S'en prendre à toi alors que les choses étaient sur le point de s'arranger…

-Comment ça, « s'arranger » ? Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne suis pas celui qui suis en mesure de te le dire. Peut-être trouveras-tu les réponses que tu cherches de l'Autre Côté.

-Tu parles comme si j'étais déjà morte… C'est réconfortant.

-C'est la chose la plus probable qui risque d'arriver, _lui dit Havok, le regard empli d'une certaine tristesse_. Et une part de toi, cachée assez profondément, se demande si ce n'est pas la meilleure chose qui soit, au final.

Em ne trouva rien à redire sur le moment. En vérité, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se posait cette question. Avait-elle réellement quelque chose à accomplir sur terre ? Depuis plus de deux décennies, elle cherchait à savoir d'où elle venait sans avoir trouvé quelque chose de concluant. Elle avait passé son temps à essayer de répandre le bien autour d'elle, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été une mince affaire, mais que lui restait-il réellement ?

-Tu attends de moi que je baisse les bras, _lui demanda-t-elle._

-Pas spécialement. Juste que tu prennes une décision. Mais dans tous les cas, tu ne reviendras pas en arrière.

-C'est bien le principe, _comprit-elle_. Alex, tu sais à quel point tu me manques, et combien j'aimerais pouvoir remonter le temps afin de t'empêcher de mourir. J'ai besoin de toi, je suis complètement déboussolée… Et d'un côté, je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux que je te rejoigne.

Il eut un sourire triste.

-Je ne peux en rien choisir à ta place, Em. Cette décision n'appartient qu'à toi.

Elle soupira. Deux options s'offraient à elle, et elle était mitigée pour différentes raisons. D'une part, elle pouvait continuer à se battre dans le monde des vivants et poursuivre ses recherches, même si les résultats risquaient de fortement lui déplaire. D'autre part, elle pouvait tout laisser aller, et rejoindre Alex là où elle n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter pour quoi que ce soit. Elle tourna la tête vers le défunt X-Man, qui demeurait silencieux, plus calme que jamais.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme, commençant à pencher pour l'un des deux côtés. Elle était fatiguée de tout ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être qu'une pause prolongée s'imposait. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lointaine ne parvienne à leurs oreilles. Si lointaine qu'elle en fût presque imperceptible. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus elle semblait se rapprocher et s'amplifier.

Em regarda alors derrière elle, et elle put voir, au loin, un large nuage grisâtre se former au-dessus des collines, et s'approchant d'eux à toute vitesse. Peu après, le vent se leva, et le ciel commença à se couvrir. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant Alex lui attraper la main et la forcer à se tourner vers elle.

-… Non… Tu as raison, _lui dit-il. _Ce n'est pas ainsi que doivent se dérouler les choses.

-Qu… Quoi ?

La voix se transforma en deux, puis trois voix différentes et ainsi de suite. Em mit un court instant avant de parvenir à distinguer chacune d'entre elles, et lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle les reconnut facilement. Ces personnes semblaient directement s'adresser à elle.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, _reprit Alex. _

Les yeux rivés sur le nuage sombre qui arrivait droit sur eux, Em se mit à écouter ce que lui chuchotaient les voix. La première qu'elle entendit fut celle de Logan, et cela lui fit presque immédiatement mal au cœur à cause de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu quelques jours plus tôt. Son image apparut alors dans la brume, ce qui fit reculer la mutante d'un pas. Elle le voyait assis dans l'un des vaisseaux du SHIELD, tête baissée, semblant au bord d'une crise de nerfs. Elle eut l'impression d'entendre ses pensées.

« _Je t'en prie, fillette, montre-toi… Ne lâche pas prise._ »

Pendant un instant, ce fût comme si elle sentait sa présence à ses côtés, puis son image fut remplacée par celle de Natasha, installées près de Steve, aux commandes de l'appareil. Le ton de l'espionne parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de la X-Man, de la même façon que cela s'était fait avec son tuteur.

« _Tu n'as pas intérêt à abandonner, Em, même ne serait-ce qu'y penser, parce que si j'apprends que c'est le cas, tu vas passer un mauvais moment… Tu m'as affirmé, il y a de ça plusieurs années, que tu n'étais pas du genre à laisser tomber… Alors prouve-le, et reviens… J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire. _»

Elle se souvenait de la promesse qu'elle avait fait à son amie. Qu'elle finirait toujours par revenir, d'un moyen ou d'un autre, même si cela pouvait parfois relever de l'impossible.

-Ils ont besoin de toi, _répéta doucement Alex_.

Natasha disparut, et ce fut au tour de Thor d'apparaitre, ce qui et pour effet de réjouir la jeune femme.

« _Il faut que tu te battes, que tu nous fasses un signe pour nous montrer où tu es… On peut t'aider, seulement si tu aides en premier lieu. On va te sortir de là, je t'en donne ma parole. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas._ »

Thor s'effaça ensuite pour laisser sa place à une personne à laquelle Em ne s'était pas vraiment attendue aujourd'hui, puisqu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Tony Stark, qui semblait être en train de détruire un à un des débris entassés, cherchant visiblement quelque chose -ou quelqu'un, devina-t-elle.

« _Nous sommes là, Beckmann. Nous ne lâcherons pas prise, moi le premier. On y passera des heures s'il le faut, mais nous finirons par vous retrouver, et vous serez hors de danger. Tenez bon, je vous en prie. Nous avons besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous_. »

Puis elle entendit son nom, qui était crié par plusieurs individus. Elle se doutait que cela devait provenir du « monde réel », la frontière entre celui-ci et l'endroit où elle se trouvait étant très mince. Havok lâcha alors sa main.

-Ton travail là-bas n'est pas terminé. Il te reste des choses à accomplir.

Puis il disparut en se changeant en fumée claire, laissant la mutante livrée à elle-même.

. . . . . . . .

L'air était étouffant, malgré les températures plutôt basses de cette fin de mois de février. En ouvrant -à nouveau- les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle semblait être coincée dans un espace sombre et confiné, manquant cruellement d'oxygène. Elle se mit à observer plus attentivement tout ce qui l'entourait, et elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'avait pas été écrasée sous les tonnes de débris qui lui étaient tombées dessus quelques instants plus tôt. Comment ? Grâce à l'espèce d'enveloppe protectrice qu'elle avait eu le temps de créer autour d'elle juste avant que tout ne tombe. Seulement, ses pouvoirs avaient une limite, surtout dans un endroit pareil.

A cause de la poussière, elle commença à tousser, et voulut appeler à l'aide, mais elle n'avait presque pas de voix. Elle tourna la tête sr le côté, et vit que son transmetteur, bien que sérieusement endommagé, fonctionnait toujours. Elle comprit que c'était le seul moyen de signaler aux autres qu'elle était en vie, mais elle se doutait qu'ils ne pourraient pas forcément venir l'aider de sitôt à cause de la situation quelque peu délicate. Son bras gauche, lui, était coincé, ce qui l'empêchait d'effectuer certains mouvements, mais elle décida d'ignorer la douleur pour se concentrer sur sa propre survie le temps qu'elle soit tirée d'affaire.

« _Stark_ », pensa-t-elle avant de retranscrire la communication avec l'homme concerné, espérant que cela fonctionnerait.

-A l'aide, _souffla-t-elle avec le peu de voix qu'il lui restait_.

. . . . . . . .

Tony n'avait pas rêvé il l'avait bel et bien entendue, de même que Thor, s'il en croyait l'expression qui se lisait sur le visage du dieu.

-Beckmann ! Beckmann, vous m'entendez ? Répondez !

Durant quelques secondes, ils n'entendirent plus rien, simplement les mêmes grésillements qu'au début. Jusqu'à…

\- « … _Je n'entends que vous, Stark…_ »

Le milliardaire prit une grande inspiration, plus soulagé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pas une seule fois avant cette journée il n'aurait cru être aussi ravi d'entendre la voix de sa collègue. Il esquissa alors un sourire, et il reprit :

-Ça fait du bien de vous entendre. Où… Où êtes-vous ?

\- « _Dans le pétrin, ça vous va, comme réponse, ou il faut que je trouve un peu plus objectif ?_ »

-On te cherche partout depuis un moment, _lui dit Thor._ On va trouver un moyen pour te sortir de là, même si ça nous prend plusieurs heures…

\- « _Justement, je ne pense pas les avoir devant moi, les heures…_ »

-Ne dis pas ça, _répliqua Thor en employant un ton ferme. _A t'entendre, on dirait que tu as déjà l'impression d'être condamnée, et ça, ce n'est pas acceptable dans nos plans.

\- « _Il doit me rester une dizaine de minutes d'oxygène avant que je n'y passe. Je suis simplement réaliste._ »

Ce fut Tony qui reprit cette fois la conversation.

-Vous vous en sortirez. Je vous le promets.

\- « _Ne promettez pas quelque chose dont vous n'êtes pas certain à cent pourcents._ »

-Em, écoute-moi ! _s'exclama-t-il_. Malgré tout ce qui a pu arriver aujourd'hui, il n'est absolument pas prévu que tu y restes, alors voilà ce qui va se passer nous allons venir te chercher, et puis nous laisserons derrière nous toutes ces conneries avant de revenir à nos vies plus ou moins « normales ». Sauver le monde, s'amuser, et pour toi et moi, s'engueuler comme des gamins.

Depuis le vaisseau, Natasha, Steve et Logan écoutaient sans rien dire cet échange. Sur la terre ferme, Thor observait le milliardaire avec un sourire, voyant à quel point il avait changé depuis leur première rencontre.

\- « _… C'est étrange…_ »

-Quoi donc, _lui demanda Tony_.

\- « _… De… T'entendre me tutoyer, me motiver… Me parler comme à une amie, et non pas une simple collègue._ »

-… Nous sommes amis. J'ai juste été trop con pour m'en rendre compte plus tôt. Mais s'il y a un truc que je sais, c'est que tu n'es pas du genre à baisser les bras, d'autant plus que tes exploits passés en disent long sur ce que tu es réellement. Il est hors de question que l'on te laisse abandonner comme ça, sans agir.

\- « _Je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai presque plus d'énergie._ »

-Alors trouve-la. Je sais qu'il t'en reste, même enfouie. Tu es extrêmement puissante, trop pour te laisser abattre de la sorte. Toute ta vie, tu t'es battue pour la survie des autres. Aujourd'hui, il est peut-être temps que tu te préoccupe un peu plus de la tienne.

Elle avait écouté les paroles de Tony avec attention, ne voulant pas en perdre un seul mot. Ses mots l'avaient réconfortée au plus haut point, bien que le visage d'Alex continuât de danser dans son esprit, lui rappelant à chaque instant qu'elle avait une décision à prendre. Ses yeux captèrent le peu de lumière qu'ils purent, et elle les ferma un instant.

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant.

-Em ? Tu es toujours là, _demanda le milliardaire, ne l'entendant presque plus_.

\- « _… Si j'étais vous, _finit-elle par lancer à l'adresse des deux hommes, _je reculerais de quelques mètres._ »

Ils furent tous deux surpris d'entendre de tels propos, particulièrement à cause du fait qu'ils étaient là pour l'aider. Thor se mit à réfléchir, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle leur avait demandé cela, puis il s'adressa directement à elle.

-Comment ça, « reculer de quelques mètres » ? Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

\- « …_Que ça va sauter_. »

A peine eurent-ils le temps de comprendre cette dernière affirmation que l'amas de débris se trouvant juste devant eux vola en éclats dans un bruit sourd et une puissante lumière les aveugla momentanément. Ils furent à nouveau projetés au sol comme la première fois, mais ils mirent bien moins longtemps à se redresser et très rapidement, ils furent hypnotisés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La roche, le métal et tout autre matériau se réduisit en cendres en l'espace de quelques instants seulement. La déflagration fut violente, et le sol trembla, se recouvrant eu à peu d'une fine couche de poussière brunâtre.

L'onde de choc qui suivit les fit reculer des quelques pas, et ils eurent momentanément l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une tempête de sable, qui ne dura pas bien longtemps. Thor redressa la tête vers le point d'où tout avait commencé, et le vent balaya ses cheveux en arrière. Il plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas encore très nettement à cause de la lumière qui les avait éboulis, lui et Tony, et instinctivement, il alla aider son ami à se redresser. Stark le remercia et ensemble, ils concentrèrent leur attention sur l'épaisse colonne de fumée qui s'élevait quelques mètres plus loin. L'inventeur souleva la visière de son casque afin d'y voir plus clair, ses écrans ayant été endommagés.

\- « Tony, _s'exclama Steve dans l'oreillette du concerné, _on a entendu l'explosion ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

-… Bonne question, Rogers…

La lumière générée par l'explosion fut bien moins puissante que celle qui se mit à briller au milieu de toute cette fumée. Les deux hommes se protégèrent les yeux, laissant leurs doigts légèrement écartés afin d'essayer de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la brume. Le flamboiement était de plus en plus intense, puis après un moment, il sembla s'adoucir et les deux Avengers purent apercevoir une silhouette se dessiner dans cette accumulation de vapeur. Sur leurs gardes, ils se mirent en position défensive, n'ayant plus tellement la force d'attaquer les premiers, après la journée qu'ils venaient de traverser. L'ombre s'avança davantage à travers les rayons lumineux, puis elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva à seulement deux mètres d'eux. Elle avait beau être proche, ils avaient toujours du mal à la distinguer.

Thor eut un bref mouvement de recul en l'apercevant clairement.

-Ne vous avais-je pas dit de reculer ?

Un sourire illumina les visages des deux hommes lorsqu'ils la virent. Elle se tenait debout devant eux, et l'émanation de sa magie se voyait encore entre ses mains sous formes d'halos clairs. Mais ce qui surpris le plus Thor et Tony, ce fut la teinte vert brillant et profond que ses yeux avaient pris durant une fraction de seconde. Alors qu'elle leur rendit leur sourire, ils remarquèrent qu'elle semblait totalement épuisée, et Thor se précipita vers elle pour la retenir et l'empêcher de tomber. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et le remercia.

-Encore un coup comme ça, _s'exclama Tony, _et je suis bon pour une crise cardiaque…

Les deux autres se mirent à rire légèrement à l'entente de cette réplique.

-Content que tu ailles bien, _reprit-il en regardant Em_.

Elle s'apprêta à répondre, mais ils virent le vaisseau emprunté par Steve, Natasha et Logan se poser non loin d'eux, et la première personne qui en sortit fut l'espionne russe, qui courut jusqu'à eux afin de rejoindre son amie qu'elle prit dans ses bras, toute tremblante.

-Plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil…

-C'est le genre de truc que je ne peux pas promettre, avec un boulot comme le nôtre, mais disons que je peux au moins essayer, _lui répondit Em tout en lui rendant son étreinte, après quoi elle la relâcha, se souvenant de quelque chose d'important_. Et Bruce ? Dites-moi que vous avez réussi à le ramener…

-Grâce à Erik et à sa maitrise du métal, _lui dit Natasha_. Le Quinjet était déjà à plusieurs kilomètres, et on ne sait pas trop comment il a fait… Mais ça a marché. Et tout le monde va bien. Ils se sont tous réunis à bord de l'Héli-porteur il y a un moment. Nous trois, on… On est juste venus parce que Tony a la fâcheuse habitude de tout garder pour lui, _ajouta-t-elle en lançant un sourire narquois au milliardaire, qui regarda en l'air comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. _En tous cas, les habitants ont été évacués, et le plus gros problème maintenant, ça va être de trouver un endroit où les déposer sans « frustrer » le Gouvernement…

-On trouvera un moyen, _lança Steve en se joignant à eux, puis il alla brièvement étreindre Em, soulagée de la voir en un seul morceau_. En attendant, je crois que l'on ferait mieux de rejoindre le reste du groupe, histoire d'aviser… Et puis, Fury voudra sans doute des explications sur le fait que vous trois, vous ne l'ayez pas prévenu de votre plan de dernière minute… Allez, dépêchons-nous.

Ils acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq en direction de l'appareil qui n'attendait plus qu'eux pour décoller et rejoindre l'Héli-porteur. Voyant qu'Em manquait cruellement d'énergie, Thor décida de la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient montés à bord, ce que Natasha regarda d'un œil amusé. Elle était ravie de voir à quel point la mutante et le dieu étaient devenus amis.

-J'sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai vraiment la dalle, _lança-t-elle subitement_. Vous ne voulez pas que d'ici une heure, on aille tous manger un morceau ? Je tuerais pour des pancakes…

Les autres approuvèrent, se rendant compte que cela faisait effectivement un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé. Lorsqu'ils eurent embarqué, Steve se dirigea vers l'avant de l'engin afin d'aller prendre les commandes, suivi de près par Tony, qui s'y connaissait un peu mieux. L'espionne russe s'occupa de la fermeture de la porte lorsqu'ils furent tous montés, puis ils prirent de la hauteur. Les trois Avengers restant prirent place à l'arrière en soupirant. Les dernières heures n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Logan les rejoignit et se posta juste devant sa fille adoptive, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Leur dernière discussion s'était plutôt mal déroulée, et tous deux s'en voulaient pour ça. Ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas.

-… Tu as l'air d'avoir été déterré…

-Je pourrais en dire autant à ton sujet, fillette… Tu vas bien ?

Elle regarda successivement Natasha, puis Thor, avant de sourire et de reconcentrer son attention sur le mutant lui faisant face.

-Sincèrement ? Je me sens merveilleusement bien.

Assis aux commandes, Tony esquissa un sourire, l'ayant entendue. Tout semblait s'être enfin arrangé. Ils avaient réussi à sortir tous les gens de North Olmsted, Ultron avait été détruit par Wanda, les armées de robots et de Radjlacks avaient péri sous les débris, et Decker était désormais sous les verrous. En quelques mots, ils avaient réussi, et la victoire était leur. Il était désormais temps pour eux de rentrer.  
Natasha, yeux rivés au sol, décida de reprendre la parole, jugeant que c'était enfin l'instant idéal pour aborder un sujet aussi délicat. D'un geste lent, elle s'empara de la main de son amie, puis elle la regarda enfin.

-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. A vrai dire, cela fait un moment déjà que je souhaitais t'en parler, mais… Disons que la situation n'était vraiment propice à cela.

Em parut assez surprise par le ton sérieux qu'employait l'espionne.

-Eh bien… Je t'écoute ?

Natasha poussa un soupire, tandis que Steve, les entendant malgré le fait qu'il soit assis à l'avant de l'appareil, perçut ces mots et se demanda comment les choses allaient tourner.

-… Depuis… Environ trois semaines, Bruce a… Comment dire… Il a … Trouvé les noms de… De tes parents biologiques.

Cette remarque fut accueillie étonnamment bien par la concernée, qui se contenta de regarder dans le vide durant quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Natasha remarqua la lueur qui traversa le regard de Logan un mélange de joie mêlée à une once de peine. Le silence demeura pesant jusqu'à ce que la mutante ne soupire à son tour en affirmant

-Je sais. Je m'en doutais.

Ce fut cette fois-ci l'espionne qui fut très surprise.

-Comment ?

-Je… Je ne connais pas encore les noms, mais je me suis bien doutée que vous aviez fini par trouver quelque chose. Depuis trois semaines, Bruce s'isole et disparait sans rien dire, sans oublier le fait qu'il évite soigneusement le regard de quiconque. Et tu agis de la même manière depuis à peu près sept jours. J'imagine que la conversation privée que vous avez entretenue portait sur ça… Et ce qui était encore plus étrange, c'était que Steve se renferme à son tour sur lui-même, alors qu'habituellement, il est bien trop enthousiaste pour éviter les autres comme il l'a fait depuis que nous nous sommes arrêtés quelques temps chez Clint…

-Et… Tu n'as rien dit ?

-Vous aviez l'air d'être contrariés, j'ai jugé que vous cherchiez le meilleur moyen pour venir m'en parler…

-… Je suis désolée que nous ne soyons pas venus te le dire tout de suite, _lui confia Natasha._

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, _la rassura-t-elle_. Au contraire, je comprends, et si les places avaient été inversées, j'aurais probablement fait pareil. Je ne dis pas que c'est… La meilleure chose à faire, mais c'était en tous cas la plus sensée. Et puis… Je ne sais pas trop comment j'aurais réagi, il y a quelques jours.

Cette phrase parut la rassurer.

-Mais on n'est pas obligées d'en parler maintenant, _ajouta Em._ Il nous reste des choses plus importantes à gérer, et… J'ai attendu pendant plus de vingt ans. J'imagine que je peux patienter encore un peu, le temps que tout soit terminé, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête et s'appuya contre la paroi du vaisseau, fatiguée. Logan fit ensuite mine de se lever, désirant rejoindre les deux hommes à l'avant afin de savoir combien de temps il leur restait avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Héli-porteur. Seulement, il fut retenu par la mutante, qui de sa main droite, attrapa la sienne. Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à connaitre la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait retenu.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je pense de tout ça, _lui dit-elle_.

-Eh bien… Justement, pas tellement, puisque c'est toi qui sais lire dans les pensées des autres, et non l'inverse…

-Logan, écoute-moi. Peu importe ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur ces pages. Peu importe ce qui s'est réellement passé, et peu importe si je ne retrouve jamais la mémoire. C'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi durant les deux décennies qui viennent de passer. Tu m'as prise en charge et tu m'as élevée comme si j'étais ta propre fille, sans même te poser de questions. Sans toi, je serais… je serais morte, ou retenue captive par HYDRA. En me prenant sous ton aile, tu m'as permis de grandir comme à peu près n'importe quel enfant, à peu de choses près.

Plus personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit dans le vaisseau.

-Tu sais très bien que je te considère comme un père. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais.

Toujours en tenant sa main, il l'aida à se redresser et d'un geste lent, il la prit dans ses bras. Il ignorait combien de fois il s'était fait du souci à son sujet à cause de tous les problèmes qu'elle s'attirait au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait. Plus elle venait en aide aux gens, plus elle manquait d'y passer. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il faisait tant de cauchemars, dans lesquels on s'en prenait à elle. Lui-même, souvent, craignait de lui faire du mal, comme le lui avait montré la vision involontairement infligée par Wanda. Plus de deux décennies qu'il savait qu'il risquait de la perdre à tout moment. Celle qu'il dont il avait pris soin en la considérant comme sa fille.

-Fais un peu plus attention, à l'avenir. Ne te fais pas tuer, _lui dit-il simplement. _

-J'essayerai.

Et c'est sur ces derniers mots que leur vaisseau atterrit sur la plateforme extérieure de l'Héli-porteur. Une fois que l'appareil eut les moteurs totalement coupés, Tony et Steve quittèrent leurs sièges et se dirigèrent vers la porte arrière, qu'ils avaient ouvert depuis les commandes. Ils attendirent que Natasha, Em, Thor et Logan soient sortis les premiers avant de les suivre de près. Leur arrivée fut accueillie par le reste des Avengers et X-Men qui vinrent à leur rencontre, plus que ravis de les retrouver.

Tony, Em et Thor furent félicités pour la façon dont avait fonctionné leur plan de dernière minute, mais également réprimandés pour les conséquences presque néfastes qu'elles avaient eues. A la grande surprise de certains, le premier à aller voir la mutante fut Erik, qui lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier, lui souffla discrètement « _Merci d'avoir pris soin d'eux_ ». Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire de noms pour qu'elle sache à qui il faisait allusion. Elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle avait fait son travail, puis Erik s'était reculé afin de laisser sa place à Clint, son ami de longue date. Après cela, ça avait été au tour des jumeaux, qui avaient enfin retrouvé le sourire après ces derniers jours de terreur. Cette fois, les Avengers pouvaient enfin les voir tels qu'ils étaient réellement.

Ils étaient tous à nouveau réunis, partageant ensemble leur victoire plus que méritée. Cette guerre-là était enfin terminée, ils n'auraient plus à s'en soucier. Alors qu'ils parlaient tous ensemble des événements, une voix retentit alors à l'extérieur, depuis l'un des puissants haut-parleurs. Tous regardèrent alors dans la direction d'où cela provenait, et en plus de voir Fury, debout dans la salle des contrôles, une vitre le séparant d'eux, ils purent l'entendre s'adresser directement à eux.

-_Avengers, X-Men… Vous avez réussi. Je vous invite à vous rendre dans le hangar, je pense qu'il y a quelques personnes qui souhaiteraient vous adresser quelques mots…_

Puis, en privé, il s'adressa uniquement à Em via son oreillette en lui disant

-_Bon boulot, Beckmann. Ravi que vous soyez en vie. _

Ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers le lieu qui leur avait été désigné par le Directeur du SHIELD, Steve et Bucky ouvrant la marche, Sam, Rhodes, Bobby et Vision se trouvant à l'arrière de celle-ci. Au milieu, Bruce attrapa discrètement la main de Natasha, et ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'atteignent les deux immenses portes du hangar, habituellement fermées, étaient cette fois-ci grandes ouvertes pour permettre à un maximum de lumière naturelle d'éclairer l'intérieur. Un peu perdus, le groupe vit un nombre considérable de regards se poser sur eux et brusquement, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Malgré le nombre de personnes, on entendait presque plus aucun son, aucune parole. Tout était comme figé.

L'agitation reprit lorsqu'un enfant quitta les bras de son grand-père -_un homme à l'âge avancé et aux cheveux blancs, l'épaisse moustache de la même couleur, des lunettes dont les verres étaient légèrement raillés, une chemise à carreaux surplombée d'un pull aux tons beiges et un peu sali par la poussière et un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres*_\- pour se mettre debout sur le sol, puis il désigna le groupe de héros du doigt en s'écriant

-C'est eux ! C'est eux qui m'ont sauvé !

Il regarda ensuite Clint en lui faisant un grand sourire. C'était effectivement l'enfant que l'archer avait été récupérer lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu seul parmi les débris. Le vieil homme passa gentiment la main dans les cheveux de son petit-fils en les ébouriffant affectueusement, avant de lancer quelques compliments sur les Avengers. Tout le monde continua à les regarder, puis un son de deux mains se frappant l'une sur l'autre s'éleva dans le hangar, rapidement suivi d'un second un peu plus loin et bientôt, ce furent tous les rescapés qui se mirent à applaudir en venant à la rencontre de ceux qui les avaient sauvés. Sur les trente-mille habitants de la ville, environ deux-mille se trouvaient là, les autres ayant eu le temps d'évacuer avant que le sol ne se décroche et prenne son envol. Deux-mille personnes les félicitaient pour leur travail accompli.

Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

*Petite référence à Stan Lee


	33. Life is a highway

**Life is a highway**-Rascal Flatts

* * *

_24 février 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Regarder le parc à travers cette immense baie vitrée faisait partie des choses qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'elle était partie rejoindre les Avengers. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer un petit filet d'air rafraichissant. Beaucoup de personnes se trouvaient à l'extérieur, bien que les températures ne fussent pas encore tout à fait idéales pour cela. Elle esquissa un sourire, soulagée que ce soit enfin terminé. Elle avait craint que les choses ne tirent en longueur, et qu'ils aient encore à s'occuper de ces problèmes-ci pendant encore plusieurs jours, voire semaines au minimum. Mais malgré les différents qu'avaient eu certaines personnes, ils avaient réussi à demeurer soudés jusqu'au bout. La jeune femme commençait déjà à se remettre de ses blessures de la veille, bien qu'elles soient récentes.

Elle était ravie, après tout ça, d'avoir enfin pu revêtir des vêtements plus confortables que ceux de ses tenues de combats –qui n'avaient rien de mauvais, mais elle préférait simplement être habillée « en civil »-. Ses jeans noirs, hauts verts et bottines à talons lui avaient manqué.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, elle se retourna. Deux hommes venaient d'entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle, et elle prit le premier dans ses bras. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, seulement parlé par téléphone ou visio-conférence. Il lui rendit son étreinte, heureux de la voir debout après tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Il s'était énormément inquiété au cours des derniers jours, et voir que tout s'était enfin clamé le rassurait au plus haut point. Il espérait également qu'ils n'auraient plus affaire à ce genre d'attaque avant un long moment. Après l'avoir relâché, _elle_ se dirigea vers la seconde personne, qui lui prit la main et la serra chaleureusement. Il la regarda en souriant.

-Tu t'es à nouveau surpassée, _commenta-t-il. _

Elle regarda à nouveau à travers la fenêtre, en direction du parc où des petits groupes s'étaient formés un peu partout.

-Je n'étais pas seule.

-Je suis désolé, _ajouta-t-il après que quelques secondes silence se soient écoulées. _Si au début, je ne voulais pas que tu saches que nous avions perdu de vue Wanda et Peter, c'est parce que je pensais que nous serions en mesure de les ramener nous-mêmes, sans que tu n'aies besoin de t'inquiéter. Mais il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, je me sois trompé…

-Tu dis ça comme si tu te trompais en permanence, _lui dit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix_. Seulement, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as l'esprit le plus puissant de ce monde. Mais chaque cerveau humain peut avoir une faille quelconque. Mais je suis quand même ravie que tu aies laissé Erik nous rejoindre. Ce n'était pas forcément dans tes plans, mais heureusement qu'il est venu. Sans lui, les dégâts auraient été plus considérables.

-Fais-tu allusion au scientifique, _lui demanda Hank en prenant appui sur le rebord du bureau de Charles_.

-Bruce ? Oui, en partie. Je ne sais où il se trouverait en ce moment précis sans l'intervention d'Erik. Probablement déjà sur une autre planète… Et puis, il a sauvé Peter, _poursuivit-elle en cherchant Magneto du regard, qu'elle aperçut au bout d'un moment, assis sur un banc aux côtés de Natalya. _Il n'a pas découvert la vérité de la meilleure manière, mais au moins, il sait, maintenant.

. . . . . . . .

Les deux adultes regardaient tous les deux droit devant eux, se demandant lequel parlerait en premier pour dire ne serait-ce que quelques mots.

-A… Alors… Tu sais, _murmura la femme_.

-Oui, _répondit-il simplement_.

-… Je… J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt. Mais… Tu étais parti, et on s'est perdus de vue, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne te voie à la télévision, il y a quelques années. Après ça, j'ai commencé à réfléchir aux conséquences que cela aurait sur eux, de te prévenir… De les prévenir. Ils ont quand même fini par le deviner tous seuls lorsqu'Apocalypse a fait son retour. Ils sont intelligents.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte à de nombreuses reprises.

Il observa silencieusement son fils qui, un peu plus loin, était en train de rire avec Scott, Kitty et Kurt, que Clint surveillait d'un œil attentif. A quelques pas de là, Wanda était assise en compagnie de Natasha, Vision et Bucky. Ils étaient en bien meilleurs formes que durant les jours qui venaient de s'écouler.

-On était jeune, _dit alors Natalya. _Je ne savais pas comment réagir, nous n'avions que vingt ans lorsque je les ai eus. Puis ils ont grandi et évolué, avant de se retrouver dans cet endroit. Intégrer cette école est probablement l'une des meilleures choses qui leur soit arrivée. J'espère simplement que tu ne te mettras pas en colère pour… Pour toute cette histoire. Te le cacher n'était vraiment pas mon intention a début.

-Je m'en doute bien, _répondit Erik en la regardant._

-Je… Je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi t'être porté volontaire pour aller les chercher en Sokovie ? Tu n'étais pas encore au courant, et tu n'avais que quelques affinités avec eux, et pourtant, d'après Charles, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde avant de t'y rendre.

-Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis simplement dit que ces deux jeunes avaient besoin d'aide, qu'ils auraient du mal à se débrouiller seuls face au psychopathe qu'est Decker… C'était plus fort que moi, j'avais vraiment envie de m'y rendre, même si j'ignorais ce qui me poussait à le faire. Mais ne chose est sûre, c'est que je ne regrette pas d'avoir écouté mon instinct, pour une fois… En quarante-six ans, c'est une première…

Ils se mirent à rire.

-Tu sais Erik, _reprit la femme en baissant les yeux, _je comprendrais que tu souhaites continuer comme si de rien n'était. Pendant vingt-cinq ans, tu as tout ignoré d'eux, et voilà qu'on te lance ça sans prévenir à la figure, et du jour au lendemain, tu te retrouves père de jumeaux déjà adultes…

Il attrapa sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne pas avoir été là au début ne signifie pas que je n'ai pas envie de me montrer présent pour eux. Après tout, ce sont… Ce sont aussi mes enfants. Je suis en partie responsable d'eux. J'allais justement te dire que si toi, tu n'avais pas envie de moi dans leurs vies, je respecterai ce choix.

-Ils ont besoin de leur père. Pendant des années, ils m'ont questionnée à ton sujet, et moi, je leur parlais des quelques instants que l'on avait vécu ensemble. Ils étaient toujours plus fascinés à chaque fois par l'homme de mes récits. Je leur parlais de quelqu'un qui combattait le crime jour et nuit, un peu partout dans le monde, et que c'était pour cela qu'ils ne te voyaient jamais. Mais cela semblait leur suffire. Après, leur imagination travaillait, et ils te visualisaient comme ils le souhaitaient.

-Merci. Tu les as merveilleusement bien élevés, _lui dit-il_. J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir à l'œuvre, au cours de ces derniers jours. Ils m'ont vraiment impressionné. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils soient capables d'en faire autant.

-Ils doivent tenir ça de toi.

-Et probablement de toi aussi. Après tout, j'imagine que c'est de sa mère que Wanda tire une partie de ses pouvoirs ?

-Oh, je n'ai jamais été une mutante bien puissante, _lança Natalya. _Elle s'est forgée sans mon aide. Seulement grâce à notre soutient, le mien et celui de son frère.

Autour d'eux, il y avait d'une part Tornade qui admirait le marteau de Thor, avec qui elle partageait son « don » pour les éclairs, et un peu plus loin, Steve faisait la connaissance de Raven, qu'il avait déjà vue une fois via téléphone.

-Tout ira bien, maintenant ? _demanda-t-elle à Erik._

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui répondit, en esquissant un sourire.

-Tout ira bien.

. . . . . . . .

Em esquissa un sourire. Elle était ravie de voir que son ami prenait aussi bien la chose.

-Que comptes-tu faire, désormais ?

Elle regarda Hank, qui venait de lui poser cette question.

-Je n'en sais rien. Probablement reprendre les cours ici, tout en continuant de filer un coup de main aux Avengers lorsqu'ils en auront besoin… En tous cas, certains d'entre nous ont comme qui dirait prévu de prendre leur « retraite » de super-héros… A commencer par Clint, qui va bientôt avoir un troisième enfant. Je pense que Stark a prévu de prendre un peu de vacances de ce côté-là, lui aussi. J'imagine que Steve sera là pour aider Bucky à mieux s'intégrer. Quant aux jumeaux, ils ont encore leur diplôme à obtenir.

-Tu sais que… Techniquement, tu as un cours à donner dans une petite heure ? _lui lança son ami_. Enfin, je sais qu'en ce moment, les choses sont un peu différentes, mais si jamais tu veux te replonger dès aujourd'hui dans ton travail…

-Ça serait avec plaisir, _lui répondit-elle en souriant_.

-Parfait ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais tant qu'il est là, autant que j'aille parler avec le docteur Banner, depuis le temps que j'attendais de pouvoir le rencontrer, _dit Hank en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau. _On se reverra plus tard, Em, _la salua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte._

Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

-As-tu découvert quoi que ce soit en retournant en Sokovie, _lui demanda Charles depuis son fauteuil._ Je m'étais posé la question il y a quelques jours, espérant que cela serait le cas.

-Pas grand-chose, _lui avoua-t-elle_. Mais bon, en quoi est-ce important, puisque Tasha et Bruce ont enfin trouvé qui j'étais ? Tout ce qui est arrivé en Sokovie, je ne veux qu'une seule chose le laisser derrière moi, tout comme Bucky, Wanda et Peter devraient faire de même.

-Ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible, _enchaina le directeur._ En général, l'esprit humain n'est pas conçu pour supporter autant de malheurs et pourtant, lorsque je te regarde… Je me rends compte que tu es toujours sortie du lot, dans le bon sens du terme. Tu as toujours su à qui faire confiance dès le premier regard, tout comme tu savais qu'il existait des raisons de te méfier pour certains.

-Fais-tu allusion à notre rencontre ?

-En grande partie, oui, _confirma-t-il_. Tu devais avoir treize ans, mais tu as réussi à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et c'est pour cela que tu m'as suivie. En revanche, je n'ai jamais spécialement compris pourquoi tu n'en avais jamais parlé à Logan, au début. Lui qui croyait que tu passais l'entièreté de tes journées au SHILED… C'est en deux-mille deux qu'Erik et moi sommes « officiellement » allés à sa rencontre, lorsqu'il nous a aimablement demandé d'aller nous faire foutre…

-Je ne lui en ai pas parlé parce qu'il passait son temps à vouloir me protéger. En deux-mille deux, j'avais environ vingt ans, et il craignait toujours qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose. Je ne lui ai donc pas dit que je venais étudier mes pouvoirs ici avec toi pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète. Mais bon, trois ans plus tard, il est revenu vers toi. Même s'il s'agissait d'un « lui » alternatif…

-Je sais. Mais les choses ont changé, depuis. Enormément changé. Et tu es loin de celle que j'ai rencontré en mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. Tu as tellement évolué…

Il attrapa l'une de ses mains, et elle baissa les yeux vers lui.

-Ne laissa jamais quiconque te dire ce que tu es. Tu sais, il m'arrive encore de m'en vouloir d'avoir été incapable de remonter suffisamment loin dans tes souvenirs afin d'être en mesure de te dire d'où tu venais. Et aujourd'hui, tu as la possibilité de savoir ce que tu as toujours cherché. Seulement, je décèle une partie de toi qui juge cela inutile.

Elle soupira.

-Donc, je ne me suis pas trompé, _reprit-il_. Il y aurait-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu juges ne plus avoir besoin de savoir ?

-J'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite autour de moi, Charles, _lui confia-t-elle_.

-Peux-tu développer, _lui demanda-t-il en souriant_.

-J'ai mes amis. Les X-Men, les Avengers, et tous ces élèves qui comptent sur moi pour leur enseigner ce que je sais. Les personnes d'ici m'ont permis de grandir en toute sécurité, celles que j'ai rencontré à New-York m'ont protégée et avec ces gens, nous avons pu sauver un tas de personnes. Dans les deux cas, j'ai toujours été bien entourée. J'ai pu bénéficier de l'aide du meilleur des télépathes pour m'apprendre à développer mes pouvoirs, et j'ai eu un tuteur hors du commun, qui a toujours fait passer mes besoins avant les siens. Explique-moi pourquoi j'aurais besoin de savoir ce qui se trouve dans les pages de ce dossier ?

-Peut-être pour avoir l'occasion de rencontrer des membres de ta famille ?

-Charles, c'est vous, ma famille. Tous ces gens que j'ai cité, ce sont eux mes proches _lui répondit-elle avant de se tourner en direction de la porte, et elle poursuivit _Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, Stark.

La porte, restée entrouverte depuis le départ d'Hank, s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser apparaitre Tony.

-Navré de déranger, _s'excusa-t-il_. Je ne faisais que visiter les environs quand j'ai entendu des voix provenir de cette pièce, dont une qu'il me semblait connaitre. Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas l'intention de regarder les résultats des recherches effectuées par Bruce ?

-Pourquoi, tu y as déjà jeté un coup d'œil ?

-Non, ça ne me concerne pas. Aux dernières nouvelles, seuls Bruce, Nat' et Steve sont au courant de ce que renferment ces pages, _lança-t-il avant de poser son regard sur l'autre homme présent dans la pièce_. Vous devez être Charles Xavier, le mutant dont les quatre X-Men que j'ai dû supporter parlent souvent…

-Et vous, vous devez être Anthony Stark, celui dont le monde entier parle tout le temps… Votre nez va mieux ?

-Il se porte à merveille, _maugréa-t-il, se souvenant de ce mauvais épisode de sa vie, tandis qu'Em ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _

-Bien. Je vais vous laisser un moment, _leur dit Charles, _j'ai à m'entretenir avec Erik durant quelques minutes.

Sur ce, il quitta son bureau comme l'avait fait Hank un peu plus tôt, laissant ainsi les deux Avengers seuls entre eux. En passant près de lui, le milliardaire avait eu l'impression que celui-ci lui avait dit, via la pensée « _Navré pour votre _sœur ». Tony marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre où se trouvait la femme et regarda à son tour en direction du parc.

-Alors comme ça… Tu nous vois comme une famille ?

-Eh, on ne juge pas.

-Loin de là, _reprit Tony_. Je me demande simplement quel rôle j'ai dans cet ensemble… L'oncle super classe devant lequel on est émerveillé tous les Noëls ? Le grand-père qui détient la sagesse et la savoir de ses ancêtres ?

-Disons plutôt le petit cousin hyperactif qui ennuie tout le monde lors des repas de famille, _le taquina-t-elle_. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis heureuse que l'on ait pu mettre nos différents de côté, toi et moi.

-Honnêtement, moi aussi. Débattre avec toi devenait vraiment pénible, surtout qu'on n'arrivait jamais à rien, et que j'avais à chaque fois raison.

-Pardon, _s'offusqua-t-elle en riant_. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt l'inverse ?

-Techniquement, peut-être, mais il est hors de question que le génie que je suis affirme qu'il ait un jour eut tort au cours de sa merveilleuse existence… J'ai quand même une réputation à tenir.

Ils se turent et continuèrent d'observer l'extérieur à travers la vitre. Tony lâcha un soupir, lui-même ignorant s'il s'agissait de soulagement ou de fatigue après tout ce qui leur était arrivé en si peu de temps. Il avait réellement hâte de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver Pepper' et se la couler douce pour les deux prochains mois. Et puis, ces derniers jours lui avaient permis de faire le vide, d'avancer. La veille, il avait réussi à « tourner la page », tirer un trait sur le passé. Il se doutait qu'il ne _la_ reverrait plus, désormais.

-Vous aviez quoi, en quatre-vingt-onze… Dix, onze ans ? _demanda-t-il à sa collègue_.

-Hum… Oui, à peu près… D'après l'estimation de Logan. Pourquoi cela ?

-Maddie en avait seulement huit. Mais je crois que si vous vous étiez connues à l'époque, toutes les deux, vous vous seriez vachement bien entendues. Vous auriez fait un trio infernal, avec le frangin de notre asgardien favori…

Em esquissa un petit sourire triste et attrapa la main de Tony, qui paraissait légèrement déprimé. Il leur avait fallu trois mois pour se comprendre. Trois mois pour accepter l'autre, trois mois pour se rendre compte qu'au final, ils n'étaient pas si différents.  
Après cela, elle le regarda et hésita un moment sur le choix des mots qu'elle allait employer, puis elle lui demanda :

-J'ai… Je dois donner un cours dans pas longtemps. Est-ce que… Ça te dirait d'y assister ? Enfin, seulement si ça t'intéresse…

-Que je découvre comment fonctionne cet endroit incroyable via l'un des meilleurs professeurs de l'établissement ? Et comment que ça m'intéresse ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

Ils quittèrent le bureau ensemble.

-J'espère que tu comptes quand même revenir nous embêter de temps en temps…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _le rassura-t-elle_, c'était dans mes plans. Par contre, j'ai un projet à réaliser.

-Lequel ?

-Être capable d'exploiter ma magie à cent pourcents, ce que je suis encore incapable aujourd'hui.

-En tous cas… Si jamais tu as besoin, je serai là pour t'apporter le soutien dont tu as besoin, _lui lança Tony. _Et tu y arriveras, tu es suffisamment douée pour cela.

-Eh bien, ça fait beaucoup de compliments de ta part en si peu de temps, _dit-elle, amusée_.

-Oui, je trouve aussi… Je me demande si en rentrant, je ne vais pas aller faire un tour chez mon médecin pour m'assurer que tout va bien dans ma tête…

. . . . . . . .

-… Et c'est pour cela que le terme d'« analogie du gène X » vous permet à vous, mutants, de développer des aptitudes pléthoriques et hors du commun. Maintenant, passons à un sujet similaire, qui est l'étendue de ce gène en question, ainsi que les différents types existants. Nous nous concentrerons principalement sur le potentiel évolutif des pouvoirs qui en résultent, ainsi que leurs défauts. Est-ce que quelqu'un saurait me rappeler les sept classes qui existent à partir de là ?

Un élève leva la main et les cita sans la moindre difficulté Alpha, Bêta, Gamma, Delta, Delta-Epsilon, Epsilon et Oméga.

Assis au fond de la salle de classe, tel un inspecteur, Tony écoutait avec attention les paroles qu'Em adressait à ses élèves -parmi eux, Peter, Wanda, et toute la bande de jeunes qu'il avait vu en leur compagnie un peu plus tôt, ainsi que d'autres étant tous aussi attentif que lui à ce que la professeure disait-. En même temps qu'elle parlait, des schémas s'affichaient sur le tableau derrière elle. Appuyée sur le rebord de son bureau, fiches en mains, Stark trouva qu'elle avait très à l'aise devant tous ces visages tournés vers elle.

Il se souvenait que lorsque lui était à l'école, prêtait beaucoup moins d'attention à ce que déblatéraient ses profs, car il préférait largement se concentrer sur ses nombreux projets de construction. Mais il trouvait que son amie avait une façon d'enseigner qui rendait la matière bien plus vivante et intéressante. Il profita de cet instant pour observer les différents élèves.

En premier lieu, la disposition de cette classe ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait connu. Les tables semblaient avoir été placée aléatoirement, pour que les jeunes puissent s'installer comme ils le souhaitaient, seuls ou en groupe. Peter et Scott, visiblement « inséparables », étaient installés près de la fenêtre qui illuminait l'entièreté de la pièce depuis le mur Est. Wanda, Kitty et Ororo étaient assises juste devant eux, et Kurt sur leur gauche.

Un peu plus loin, deux garçons -l'un avec de grands yeux très clairs et l'autre au teint mate- et une fille s'étaient assis autour d'un bureau où s'étalaient leurs feuilles cours, remplies de notes annexes. Les huit autres élèves étaient installés par groupes de deux et éparpillés dans la classe.

-Maintenant que j'ai votre attention,_ poursuivit-elle_, voyons si vous avez bien retenu la dernière leçon que j'ai eu avec vous, à la fin de l'an passé. Je l'espère, car c'est l'une des plus importante, elle demeure primordiale pour le reste de votre apprentissage. Cette année, dans ma classe, je n'ai aucun mutant Alpha ou Oméga, ce qui va vous faciliter la tâche. Alors, que ceux qui appartiennent à la classe « Delta » lèvent la main.

Sur les dix-sept élèves présents dans la pièce, cinq mains se levèrent. Em interrogea l'une des jeunes filles qui faisait partie de cette catégorie, lui demandant de décrire cette section en particulier avec les phrases de son choix, pas forcément en récitant mot à mot la définition que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'un des manuels que les étudiants avaient laissé au fond de la classe, à la demande de leur professeur.

-Les mutants de type « Delta » composent environ vingt pourcents de la population mutante. Notre mutation n'a qu'un faible potentiel évolutif, est parfaitement contrôlable, et parfois très utile dans notre vie de tous les jours.

-C'est exact, _acquiesça Em_, merci Nenna. Ensuite, les Delta-Epsilon ?

Parmi ceux qui levèrent la main, Tony reconnut Peter, ainsi que la fille qui les avait appelés à la Tour, totalement paniquée quelques jours plus tôt. Il se rappela de son nom -Kitty-, l'ayant aperçu sur l'écran lorsque la communication s'établissait. A ces deux-là s'ajoutèrent quatre autres élèves. Ce fut cette fois une fille répondant au nom de Rahne Sinclair qui lui fournit la réponse qu'elle attendait.

-Comme les Delta, le potentiel évolutif de notre mutation est peu élevé. Il y a cependant quelques défauts au niveau du contrôle, mais rien qui puisse porter préjudice à notre qualité de vie. Au contraire, nous nous en servons pour mieux apprendre.

Em demanda ensuite aux mutants de type « Gamma » de se manifester, et Tony fut surpris de ne voir que la main de Scott se lever. Cela ne sembla pas soucier le moins du monde le jeune homme, qui expliqua à l'assemblée ce qu'il était.

-Ma mutation a un fort potentiel évolutif qui dispose de défauts disons… Incontournables, ce qui m'empêche de vivre normalement.

Tony vit son amie se diriger vers la fenêtre de la salle, fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit et Scott s'approcha de celle-ci. Intrigué, le milliardaire se penche un peu vers l'avant afin d'avoir une vue optimale de ce qui allait se passer. Après avoir soupiré un bon coup, le jeune mutant appuya sur la monture gauche de sa paire de lunette, et Tony recula, grandement étonné, lorsqu'il vit des rayons sortir des verres teintés rouge, détruisant une cible placée à l'extérieur, à au moins trente-cinq mètres. « Sûrement prévue à cet effet… » _jugea-t-il_.

-Mais bon, il y a toujours des solutions alternatives, _acheva Scott avant de reprendre sa place en souriant. _

-Effectivement, _affirma sa professeure. _Aux suivants il y aurait-il un ou plusieurs mutants de type « Epsilon » dans cette salle de classe ?

-Malgré le faible potentiel évolutif de ma mutation, _lui répondit Kurt, qui était aussi le seul de sa catégorie -élève qui avait d'ailleurs intrigué Tony lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois-, _mes pouvoirs ont, comme ceux de Scott, d'énormes défauts qui jouent sur le contrôle de ceux-ci, ou bien même mon apparence. C'est pour cela qu'il m'a été difficile de m'intégrer. Mais ici, j'ai rencontré un autre mutant de ma catégorie, le professeur Hank McCoy, qui m'a fait comprendre que la différence n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

L'inventeur trouva cela fascinant que les élèves s'investissent à ce point, malgré les problèmes qui les suivaient partout. Il observa, amusé, Kurt se téléporter d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, puis après trois essais, il s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise.

Il resta donc quatre élèves dans la dernière catégorie : les mutants de type « Bêta ». Dans ceux-ci se trouvaient la jeune qu'il avait aperçue dehors s'amuser avec des éclairs, ainsi que la nouvelle petite protégée des Avengers. Wanda se porta volontaire pour décrire ce qu'était sa classe.

-Nos capacités peuvent beaucoup évoluer et ne comportent que quelques défauts mineurs. Nous pouvons en général vivre normalement avec ceux-ci, bien que parfois, le contrôle de nos pouvoirs peut nous échapper.

-C'est très bien, _répondit Em_. Bon, au moins, je vois que vous n'avez pas tout oublié, _ajouta-t-elle, ce qui en fit sourire plus d'un_. Il y a, dans cette école, un mutant de type « Alpha ». Sauriez-vous me dire lequel ?

-Le professeur Xavier, _répondit un jeune aux cheveux blonds coupés court. _

-Exactement. Ses pouvoirs ne présentent aucun défaut. Il exerce un contrôle total sur ceux-ci. Son potentiel évolutif est très élevé, et sa classe ne représente que dix pourcents de la population mutante, comme les « Bêta ». Les plus courants sont donc les Delta, Epsilon et Gamma, qui montent jusqu'à vingt pourcents. Un autre groupe qui est assez répandu est celui des « Delta-Epsilon », qui atteint presque les vingt pourcents, lui aussi, _enchaina-t-elle, tandis que les élèves prenaient des notes_.

-Et pour vous, _la questionna Rahne après avoir levé la tête de son cahier où elle retranscrivait les paroles de sa professeure. _Quelles sont les caractéristiques exactes de votre type de mutation ?

-Eh bien, c'est à vous de me le dire, _lança-t-elle malicieusement à l'ensemble des élèves. _L'un d'entre vous serait-il en mesure de me l'expliquer ?

Très rapidement, les mains de Peter et Wanda se levèrent, faisant partie de ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux. Puis, décidant de « signaler » sa présence, toujours assis au fond, Tony les imita, un sourire aux lèvres. Décidée à se prêter au jeu, Em le regarda en esquissant un sourire.

-Monsieur Stark ? Je suis surprise que vous prêtiez attention au cours… Sauriez-vous me fournir une réponse claire et concise ?

-Bien sûr, Madame. Les mutants « Oméga » sont les plus rares, et également les plus dangereux de tous car leur potentiel évolutif est infini. Même si certains d'entre vous peuvent avoir des défauts, mineurs ou majeurs, la plupart n'en ont pas. Certains peuvent être immortels, d'autres peuvent maitriser la matière et l'énergie. Votre catégorie ne représente même pas un pourcent de l'entièreté de la population mutante. Vos pouvoirs sont le plus souvent contrôlables, et très utiles. Et vous ayant déjà vu à l'œuvre, _professeure_, je ne peux qu'affirmer ces propos…

-Je me dois d'avouer, Stark, que vous avez drôlement bien travaillé, pour un nouveau…

-Effectivement, _lui lança-t-il en levant en l'air l'un des livres de théories, tous rangés en pile sur le bureau du fond, qu'il avait temporairement emprunté. _J'ai révisé.

-Docteur Beckmann, êtes-vous immortelle, _lui demanda le garçon aux yeux clairs que Tony avait remarqué un peu plus tôt_.

-Moi ? Non. Erik et Bobby non plus. Pour être honnête, j'en apprends tous les jours sur mes pouvoirs. A part moi, je ne connais que lui qui appartienne également à cette classe-ci. La plupart des mutants de types Oméga, facilement repérables à cause de l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs, ont été repoussés par les non-mutants il y a de ça plusieurs centaines d'années. C'était une période très similaire au maccartisme, autrement dit, la chasse aux sorcières qui a eu lieu aux Etats-Unis entre 1950 et 1954. Peut-être était parce que ces gens nous craignaient, je n'en sais rien. Le fait est qu'aujourd'hui, les mutants sont un petit mieux vus par le reste du monde, par rapport à avant. Heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs…

Alors que les élèves se mirent à rire, Em jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre, puis elle reporta son attention sur ses élèves.

-Bon, il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que la fin des cours ne sonne.

Cette remarque parut attrister les jeunes, ce qui confirma à Tony le fait qu'il aurait véritablement adoré étudier dans un endroit pareil, quand il avait leur âge.

-Vous allez devoir repartir ? _lui demanda Neena._

-Probablement, _répondit-elle en regardant Tony, qui approuva_. Il me reste encore du travail à New-York. Mais je reviendrai enseigner ici autant de fois que je le pourrai. Et il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous…

Quel que soit l'âge de la personne, le mot « surprise » faisait toujours plaisir à entendre. Elle posa sa quelques feuilles sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers la porte de la salle de classe, sous les regards intrigués de ses élèves. Tony, lui, savait. Ils en avaient parlé juste avant.

-Cela fait un moment que vous me demandiez d'en savoir un peu plus sur les différents mondes et royaumes qui nous entourent, et j'ai pensé que la meilleure personne qui pourrait vous en parler serait un individu en provenance de l'un de ces mondes, justement, _leur dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, faisant signe à quelqu'un d'entrer. _

Les seuls qui ne furent pas spécialement surpris parmi les élèves furent les jumeaux, qui en plus de s'y être attendus, le connaissaient déjà.

-Bonjour tout le monde, _les salua le nouvel arrivant. _Mon nom est Thor.

Les jeunes étaient plus que comblés de le rencontrer.

-Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, je viens d'Asgard. Mon monde est l'un de ce que l'on appelle les « Neuf Royaumes », dont le vôtre fait bien évidemment partie.

-Et quels sont les autres, _lui demanda Kurt, intrigué_.

-Eh bien, pour commencer, tous ces mondes se situent sur Yggdrasil, _reprit-il en se mettant à dessiner sur le tableau électronique situé derrière lui_. C'est l'Arbre du Monde. Votre royaume -Midgard- se trouve au centre de tout.

Il poursuivit ses explications, ayant toute l'attention des élèves, tandis qu'Em se dirigea silencieusement vers le fond de la classe où était toujours assis Tony. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, bras croisés. Ils commencèrent tous les deux à parler à voix basse afin de ne pas déranger les autres.

-Je ne pensais pas que remettre les pieds dans une école serait si plaisant, _lui dit l'inventeur_.

-Je suis ravie que mon cours t'ait plu. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

-Tu es douée avec ces jeunes. Tu leur donne l'envie d'apprendre. Et puis, ils avaient réellement l'air déçus d'apprendre que tu sois supposée rentrer avec nous à New-York pendant quelques temps…

-On risque d'avoir pas mal de boulot durant les prochains jours, _lui répondit-elle_. Et tu peux être sûr que le Gouvernement va s'en prendre à nous à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier à North Olmsted. On a beau essayer de venir aux gens, on s'en prend quand même plein la gueule, _soupira-t-elle_.

-C'est vrai, _approuva Tony_. Sinon, tu n'aurais pas plutôt n'importe quelle bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer, histoire que je ne me mette pas à sombrer dans une profonde dépression ? Je veux dire, Bucky est déjà suffisamment triste pour nous tous réunis…

-Il est vrai qu'il est resté un peu à l'écart depuis son retour parmi nous. Il a encore du mal à laisser derrière lui ses années au service d'HYDRA. Mais il s'en sortira, et il finira par passer à autre chose, j'en suis certaine. Et pour ce qui est des bonnes nouvelles, Laura a appelé, aujourd'hui.

-La femme de Clint ?

Elle acquiesça.

-D'après les docteurs, elle devrait accoucher d'ici trois semaines. Elle a téléphoné pour prendre des nouvelles de son mari, puisqu'une partie de notre « mission de sauvetage » a été retranscrite à la télévision et qu'elle a tout vu. Ils ont dû parler pendant une bonne demi-heure, et lorsque leur conversation s'est achevée, Clint est venu me dire qu'ils avaient réfléchis à quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Il semblerait qu'ils se soient finalement décidés pour le troisième prénom de leur fils.

-Oh, vraiment_, dit-il, ravi de l'entendre. _Et suis-je autorisé à en prendre connaissance ?

En souriant, Em se pencha vers lui, baissa encore plus la voix et lui dit

-Il s'appellera Nathaniel Emeric Pietro Barton. Il portera les prénoms de ses marraines et celui de l'homme qui a sauvé la vie de son père,_ enchaina-t-elle en observant Peter du coin de l'œil._


	34. In the end

**In the end**-Linkin Park

* * *

_2 mars 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Ils étaient enfin rentrés. Les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos.

Wanda et Peter étaient restés dans le Westchester, Sam et Clint avaient regagné leur domicile respectif et Rhodes avait repris sa place dans les rangs militaires. Logan, Bobby et Erik étaient restés avec les jumeaux, au manoir de Charles. Après tout, leur travail concernant les Radjlacks était terminé. Il était temps pour eux de réendosser leurs rôles de professeurs -pour _Iceberg_ et _Wolverine_-, et celui de père -_pour Erik_-. L'équipe à être retournée à New-York était donc réduite. Elle comptait Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Vision et Em. Une petite dizaine de jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de leur affrontement, mais il leur restait beaucoup à faire, notamment concernant toutes les personnes qu'ils avaient sortis de North Olmsted.

La milliardaire, qui disposait de nombreux entrepôts vides depuis qu'il avait fait cesser sa production d'armes, les avait fournis au SHILED pour héberger une majeure partie des gens qui n'avaient nulle part où se rendre. Ce geste avait énormément plus à Fury, qui avait bien évidemment accepté l'offre. Avec l'aide du gouvernement, ils avaient mis en place un véritable centre d'accueil pour tous ceux qui nécessitaient d'une aide après ce qui les avait frappés. Le gouvernement, justement… Celui-ci n'avait pas mis bien longtemps avant de contacter les Avengers pour… Les réprimander, bien sûr. Comme si ce qu'ils faisaient n'était jamais suffisant. « _Bah qu'ils se démerdent sans nous la prochaine fois_ », s'était exclamé Tony en voyant le message qu'ils avaient reçu via le directeur du SHIELD.

Les huit personnes étaient donc rentrées à la Tour Stark, ayant presque été harcelés par les journalistes une fois arrivés au pied de celle-ci, mais la sécurité avait facilement su leur frayer un chemin afin qu'ils puissent entrer sans trop de mal. Après cela, ils s'étaient tous rendus dans la salle principale, disposant des immenses baies vitrées permettant de voir l'entièreté de la ville sous ses pieds. En réalité, ils étaient neuf, et non huit à être rentrés. Sauf que le dernier avait directement été conduit au dix-neuvième étage, sans discussion. Il avait été le tout premier à arriver, Nick l'ayant déposé lui-même quelques minutes avant l'arrivée des Avengers. C'était à onze heure treize précisément que Tony avait retrouvé Pepper', qui avait sagement attendu toute la matinée son retour.

Dire qu'elle s'était fait du souci était un euphémisme. Depuis que le milliardaire était parti, elle n'avait dormi que trois ou quatre heures par nuit, étant beaucoup trop stressée, s'imaginant toutes sortes de scénarios le concernant. Lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, elle s'était littéralement jetée sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, tant elle avait eu peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en cours de route. Tony avait passé un bon moment à la rassurer, lui montrant qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre problème. Elle avait beau être ravie de le revoir, elle savait qu'il risquait d'être à nouveau absent à cause des problèmes qui avaient été causés par l'attaque de North Olmsted, et qu'en tant qu'Avenger, il allait devoir prendre part à la résolution. En revanche, il lui fit la promesse qu'après cela, il essayerait de prendre sa « retraite » pour passer plus de temps avec elle, et qu'il s'en remettait aux autres pour former ceux qui s'ajouteraient éventuellement à leur équipe.

Tandis que Bruce était parti récupérer quelques-unes de ses affaire -_celui-ci avait reçu une proposition de travail sur l'étude de nouveaux vaisseaux de combat sur lesquels il avait hâte de jeter un coup d'œil_-, Steve et Natasha s'étaient éclipsés pour un peu discuter. Ils s'étaient dirigés tout droit vers le dix-neuvième étage -_celui où avait été fabriqué Vision_-, le reste du groupe ne cherchant pas à savoir pourquoi ils partaient. Là où _il_se trouvait, qui plus est. L'air perdu, Bucky était resté debout, face à la fenêtre. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans cet endroit. Pepper' avait bien entendu demandé à Tony de lui dire de qui il s'agissait, et même s'il ne le connaissait pas spécialement, il lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un allié dont elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Natasha, en revanche, n'arrivait à le regarder autrement qu'avec une certaine méfiance. Em avait rejoint le Soldat d'Hiver et lui avait assuré qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de se débarrasser de ce « contrôle de l'esprit » qu'exerçait HYDRA sur lui grâce aux mots prononcés par Decker, quelques jours plus tôt, sur le pont.

Il lui avait souri, n'y croyant pas autant qu'elle mais au moins, il savait qu'en plus de Steve, il restait quelqu'un d'autre qui ne l'abandonnerait pas, livré à lui-même en pleine nature. Après cela, la mutante l'avait laissé tranquille, voyant qu'il avait besoin de passer un peu de temps seul de son côté. Elle s'était ensuite dirigée vers Thor, qui était en train de ramasser quelques-unes des affaires, les mettant dans un sac à dos en toile sombre.

-Jane ? _demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres._

-En effet, _répondit-il_. Je t'avais bien dit que si on survivait, j'irai la voir… Et puis, c'est elle qui a appelé en premier. Deux fois, parce que je n'ai pas répondu la première fois.

-Par manque d'envie ?

-Non, je ne savais plus où j'avais rangé mon téléphone. Mais bon, je crois que le plus important soit que l'un de nous deux se soit finalement décidé à contacter l'autre… Je ne serai pas parti longtemps, alors essaye de rien faire exploser en attendant, _lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _

Elle lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Hey, je sais me montrer calme. Parfois.

Il ferma son sac et le balança sur son épaule. Em lui déposa un baiser sur la joue pour le saluer avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

-On se revoit bientôt, ma belle, _lui dit-il en la narguant, ce qui lui valut une tape sur l'épaule_. D'accord, ça va, je ne t'appellerai plus comme ça.

-Y'a intérêt, _Majesté_…

Il partit, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle quitta à son tour la pièce et se mit à marcher dans le long couloir qui menait tout droit à l'ascenseur de la Tour. Elle avait à parler à Natasha, mais celle-ci n'était revenue depuis qu'elle et Steve s'étaient reculés du reste du groupe pour aller discuter. En chemin, elle croisa Tony, plongé dans la lecture d'un document qui ne l'intéressait visiblement pas, mais qui semblait suffisamment « officiel » pour qu'il soit obligé de s'en occuper.

-Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver Tasha, _lui demanda-t-elle_.

-Bah non, j'suis pas son père, _répondit le concerné sans lever les yeux de sa feuille, se dirigeant tout droit vers là d'où elle venait_.

Em soupira, se doutant que fidèle à lui-même, le milliardaire ne changerait pas tant que ça… Suffisamment pour qu'ils se tolèrent, mais il restait Tony Stark. Il était ainsi, et la mutante avait, avec le temps, fini par s'y faire. La deuxième personne qu'elle aperçut arpenter le même couloir fut Vision, qui semblait être en phase de découverte des lieux, où il risquait de passer pas mal de temps. Il paraissait totalement émerveillé par tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il était vrai que même pour un simple visiteur, l'endroit était déjà époustouflant, alors pour un androïde qui avait vu le jour il y a si peu de temps…

-Vision ? _l'interpella-t-elle_.

Contrairement à l'inventeur, l'intelligence artificielle tourna presque instantanément la tête vers elle.

-Oui, Miss Beckmann ? En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

Elle était toujours surprise de l'entendre se montrer si courtois avec tout le monde, ce qui changeait de certaines personnes de son entourage qu'elle n'allait absolument pas citer afin d'éviter de blesser les sentiments des personnes concernées si jamais elles écoutaient…

-Je cherche Natasha. Tu ne l'aurais pas vue quelque part ? Ce n'est rien de bien important, juste une histoire de papiers qu'on va devoir remplir et remettre à Fury…

-La dernière fois que j'ai croisé Mademoiselle Romanoff, elle était en train de se diriger vers le laboratoire où vous, le docteur Banner et Monsieur Stark avez beaucoup travaillé dernièrement. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Monsieur Rogers, et tous deux paraissaient assez préoccupés par je ne sais quoi. Vont-ils bien ?

-Oh, j'imagine qu'ils sont encore légèrement secoués… On n'a pas affaire à une ville volante tous les jours. Merci beaucoup, Vision, _lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. _

Il inclina légèrement la tête vers l'avant, ravi d'avoir pu apporter son aide, tandis qu'Em reprit sa route vers le bout du couloir, où se trouvait l'ascenseur qui la conduirait directement au dix-neuvième étage. Elle fut encore et toujours étonnée par la rapidité de l'engin, car elle ne dut attendre que quelques secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, après qu'elle ait appuyé sur la touche l'appelant. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pressa sur le bouton marqué du numéro « 19 » et elle sentit l'appareil se mettre en marche.

Au bout de quelques instants, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, et elle posa le pied à l'étage désiré. Elle trouvait cela étrange que deux étages appartenant à un seul et même bâtiment puissent être si différent. Celui-ci était encombré de toutes sortes de machines, de prototypes de robots, de restes métalliques destinés à être réutilisés, … C'était un peu moins rangé que le reste de la Tour, mais cela n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé ceux qui y travaillaient. Au contraire, dès qu'ils y arrivaient, cela les mettait immédiatement dans l'ambiance.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenaient le son de deux voix différentes, et elle reconnut facilement celle de sa collègue du SHIELD, ainsi que celle de l'Avenger originel. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à les trouver, tous deux venaient juste de quitter le laboratoire où elle avait passé tant de temps à bosser aux côtés de Tony. Les deux personnes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, continuant à parler, bien qu'ils eussent presque terminé leur conversation, à en juger la façon dont ils se tenaient -prêts à partir-.

Lorsqu'ils virent la mutante arriver, ils arrêtèrent de parler et la regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Je… J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas au beau milieu de quelque chose d'important, _dit-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle les avait interrompus en débarquant à l'improviste_.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, _la rassura Steve_. On en avait justement terminé, pas vrai, Natasha, _ajouta-t-il en portant son regard sur l'espionne russe, qui affirma ses propos en faisant « oui » de la tête_. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-_Lui_ parler. On se calme, _enchaina-t-elle rapidement en voyant leurs airs effarés_, cela restera une discussion entre personnes responsables. Il n'y aura aucun dérapage. Et puis, de toutes manières, j'ai ça au cas-où, _ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant son arme de service accrochée à la ceinture, reçue par le SHIELD longtemps avant_.

L'autre agent parut un petit peu plus soulagée à l'entente de cette phrase, et elle se détendit légèrement.

-Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, tu n'as qu'à crier, _lui dit Steve avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix_. On débarquera dans la seconde.

-Que ferais-je sans vous, mon valeureux prince charmant, _répondit-elle sur le même ton amusé_. Ne vous en faites pas, tous les deux, ça ira. Je ne resterai pas longtemps, de toutes façons. En revanche, Steve, si j'étais toi, j'irais jeter un coup d'œil au seizième. Je crois que Bucky va avoir besoin de pas mal de soutient, durant les prochaines semaines, voire même les prochains mois…

L'espionne perdit le faible sourire qu'elle avait eu jusque-là. Elle était effectivement « en froid » avec le Soldat d'Hiver, n'oubliant pas le fait qu'il lui avait tiré dessus à deux reprises. Cela avait beau ne pas être volontaire, elle restait cependant sur ses gardes. Les deux autres l'avaient bien remarqué, mais ils ne firent aucune remarque à ce sujet. C'est alors que Natasha tendit un paquet de feuilles à son amie, paquet qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent tenu serré contre elle.

-Le dossier, _dit-elle simplement_. Il est à toi.

Em tendit à son tour la main, mais au lieu de l'attraper, elle l'abaissa en regardant l'autre femme.

-Tasha, je n'en ai pas besoin, _lui répondit Em_.

-S'il te plait… Prends-le, _insista-t-elle d'une voix plus calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas_.

-J'en ai déjà parlé, je préfère ne…

-Tu devrais le lire, _l'interrompit Steve en l'obligeant presque à le prendre. _

Lorsqu'elle l'eut en mains, les deux autres Avengers reculèrent d'un pas pour s'assurer que celle-ci ne chercherait pas à le leur remettre dans la seconde. Em les observa tour à tour avec une certaine surprise mêlée à une once d'incompréhension, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

-Ok, vous commencez vraiment à me faire flipper, tous les deux…

-… On se revoit plus tard, _commenta simplement Natasha avant qu'elle et Steve ne prennent le chemin menant directement à l'ascenseur en marchant d'un pas rapide, pressé. _

« Et après, c'est moi qui suis cinglée », _pensa la mutante en secouant la tête_. Après cela, elle poussa la porte vitrée qui la séparait de la pièce dans laquelle elle désirait se rendre, et après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle mit un pied devant l'autre et entra dans celle-ci. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller dans le labo en lui-même, qui se trouvait déjà plus loin, simplement dans cette salle-si, où il y avait une table interactive, des caisses et des caisses de papiers non triés, un écran qui faisait la largeur de presque tout un mur, et bien sûr… La _Panic Room_. Voilà ce qui l'intéressait réellement. Tenant le dossier de la main gauche, elle fit quelques pas et alla prendre place sur l'une des deux chaises de bureaux, silencieusement, mais le regard fixe sur un point particulier ce qui se trouvait derrière le verre de la _Panic Room_.

-L'as-tu lu, _lui demanda-t-il en désignant le dossier d'un signe de la tête_.

-En quoi cela pourrait-il vous intéresser ?

-Je voulais seulement savoir si tu y avais déjà jeté un coup d'œil…

-La réponse est « non ». Et de toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'ouvrir.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, _soupira l'homme en allant s'appuyer contre un mur de sa cellule. _C'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Toi qui as passé des années à chercher, voilà que lorsque tu obtiens enfin des réponses, tu refuses de les connaitre.

-Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je désire apprendre sur mon passé, _répliqua Em_. Et malheureusement, je pense qu'il n'y a que vous qui soyez en mesure de me fournir une réponse assez complète pour me satisfaire pleinement.

-Je suis à ton écoute, _lui dit Decker en la regardant_. Qu'est-ce qui semble tant te préoccuper ?

-Pourquoi vous vous en êtes pris à une enfant pour vos expériences ?

Il se mit à rire doucement et baissa la tête. Malgré la situation dans laquelle il était -enfermé et sans le moindre espoir de sortie-, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Personne n'avait un jour su le cerner, tant son comportement était variable en fonction des personnes qui se trouvaient face à lui_._

-Cela faisait un moment que tes capacités nous intriguaient. Nous étions au courant depuis longtemps pour les mutants, mais là… C'était une occasion inespérée. Si tu n'avais été qu'une simple « médium » … Je ne pense pas que nous nous serions penchés sur ton cas. Mais quelqu'un étant capable de contrôler la nature ? Quelque chose de si vaste et puissant… Nous en avions besoin dans nos rangs. Cependant, tu peux obtenir toutes les explications que tu attends simplement en jetant un coup d'œil à ces feuilles. Après tout, je suis certain que connaitre ta véritable identité fera remonter tes souvenirs les plus enfouis… Ceux que personne n'a jamais su atteindre en plus de vingt ans.

-Je veux que cela vienne de vous. Je ne veux pas savoir qui je suis, parce que…

-Parce que tu as peur d'être déçue, _enchaina le scientifique_. Oui, c'est assez… Compréhensible. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, même moi, j'ignore comment tu aurais réagi en découvrant la vérité. Mal ? Bien ? Qui sait ? Seul ton esprit se souvient de ton enfance, et il n'y a que toi qui puisse récupérer ces si nombreux souvenirs… Le cerveau est quelque chose de bien étrange, _dit-il en regardant dans le vide. _

-Vous faisiez bien tout ce qui vous chantait avec les cerveaux de vos… Vos détenus. Vous nous avez tous détruits. Bucky le premier.

-Le sergent Barnes, parlons-en, _s'exclama-t-il d'un ton enthousiaste._ J'ai vu à quel point tu tenais à lui, l'autre jour, sur le pont. Après toutes ces années, vous êtes toujours prêts à vous défendre l'un l'autre, ce qui est tout à fait remarquable… Mais sache que tant qu'il ne sera pas « sevré » de ses années chez nous, vous ne pourrez jamais lui faire pleinement confiance.

-Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Et le jour viendra où cette maudite phrase n'agira plus jamais sur lui, _lui lança-t-elle en repensant à la torture qu'avait dû vivre son ami, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à Decker sur le pont en question_. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

-Oh, c'est vrai… _La_ phrase… Je me dois d'avouer que je suis déçu que cela ait cessé de fonctionner sur toi aussi rapidement… C'en est presque décevant. Tu aurais pu devenir une incroyable « Soldat d'Hiver ».

-J'ai eu le temps de m'échapper avant.

-Et, t'en souviens-tu, de ces mots,_ lui demanda-t-il en étirant brièvement ses muscles endoloris_.

-… Bien sûr, _confirma-t-elle, tête baissée_. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'efface facilement, surtout après l'avoir entendu en boucle pendant des mois entiers.

Decker se mit à faire les cents pas dans sa cellule, commençant à réciter quelques mots en russe, tandis que la mutante contourna la table et y déposa le document. Sans trop y faire attention, elle entendait ce qui lui déversait son ennemi. De toutes façons, cela n'avait pas d'impact sur elle, alors il pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, elle s'en foutait. Mais tout ce qu'il disait lui rappelait quand même son temps enfermée chez HYDRA, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur des souvenirs à avoir. Em fixait la couverture en papier cartonnée du dossier qui lui avait été remis un peu plus tôt, la voix du scientifique lui paraissant lointaine.

-Oставление (Abandon), дверь (porte), шестнадцать (seize), цветок лилии (fleur de lys), простуда (froid), открытая гробница (tombe ouverte), полыхать (brasier), скрывать (cacher)…

Em sortit brusquement de son état de rêverie, redressa la tête et se tourna vers Decker, qui lui fit un sourire. Elle avait beau se souvenir des différents mots, les entendre être prononcés par l'homme réveilla quelque chose chez elle, mais il ignorait quoi. Elle avait l'impression qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? _lui demanda-t-elle, l'incitant à répéter. _

-Je savais bien que cela continuerait à t'intriguer…

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Tu as toujours vécue entourée de personnes qui n'ont fait que te cacher la vérité. Particulièrement l'un de ceux que tu considères comme étant désormais un ami proche… Nos amis peuvent facilement devenirs nos plus grands ennemis, en cas de problèmes majeurs…

-Je ne comprends pas.

-L'un d'entre eux a la réponse. Celle que tu cherches depuis le début. C'est assez incroyable de passer autant de temps avec quelqu'un sans savoir ce qu'il cache… Et je ne parle pas de ce ridicule dossier, _ajouta-t-il en désignant le paquet de feuilles_. Je parle ici d'une preuve de ce qui t'es arrivé avant que tu n'atterrisses chez nous. En Sokovie. Ce qui t'as blessée à l'épaule, et qui t'a enlevé ta main.

Em baissa les yeux en regarda brièvement sa main droite faite de métal. Elle se demandait où Decker voulait en venir.

-Personne à part vous ne sait ce qui m'est arrivé. Absolument personne.

-C'est… Presque exact. Dans ceux qui demeurent dans la confidence, il y bien évidemment moi, ton subconscient, … Ainsi que cet incapable d'Anthony Stark.

Prise de cours, elle se remit à l'observer, écarquillant les yeux. Autant affirmer que celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir…

-Je ne vous crois pas, _commenta-t-elle en détournant le regard, lui faisant ensuite dos. _Jamais il ne me cacherait quelque chose si important.

-Pas consciemment, en tous cas. Mais il l'a bien fait. Si jamais tu penses que je ne dis pas la vérité, je t'invite à faire un tour dans ses fichiers personnels. Et entre nous… T'ai-je déjà menti ?

Malheureusement, elle devait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison. Pas une seule fois le scientifique ne lui avait dit de mensonges quelconques. Il avait toujours été direct et honnête, et c'étaient bien là ses seules qualités, ce qui inquiétait fortement la jeune femme, qui ne savait quoi penser. Elle faisait confiance à Tony. Elle savait qu'il ne se jouerait pas d'elle avec un élément de si grande envergure, mais ce que lui avait dit Decker l'intriguait. Ainsi que la phrase « _Pas consciemment, en tous cas_ ». Elle tenta de deviner ce que cela voulait dire, et la seule conclusion à laquelle elle arriva fut que le milliardaire détenait cette réponse sans vraiment le savoir.

-Vous essayez de me monter contre mes amis. Allez-y, essayez pour voir… Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

-Il a une preuve, _redit-il_. Mais bon, tu es devenue bien trop gentille pour t'immiscer dans les affaires des autres, à ce que je vois. Tu n'oserais pas fouiller dans les affaires de quelqu'un d'aussi important que lui.

-Votre psychologie inversée à la con, vous pouvez vous la garder. Et puis de toutes manières, comment pourriez-vous savoir qu'il en a une, de preuve ? C'est la première fois que vous mettez les pieds ici.

-Moi, oui. Ultron, en revanche… Il a été créé dans cette Tour, il était connecté à son réseau. En me rejoignant, c'est ainsi que j'ai pu récupérer certaines données stockées dans les ordinateurs de Stark, dont un fichier qui m'a paru assez important. En y jetant un coup d'œil, j'ai découvert qu'il en savait déjà pas mal. Allez, vas-y, _ajouta-t-il en pointant la table interactive, avec laquelle on pouvait avoir accès à tout type de données_. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as une folle envie de regarder…

-…

-Préfères-tu courir le risque que ce que j'ai affirmé soit vrai ? Sachant que je t'ai toujours dit la vérité ? Ça ne fera de mal à personne, que tu vérifies.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait, en revanche, pas à lire celles du scientifique. Les événements de North Olmsted l'avaient énormément affaiblie, et en général, il fallait deux ou trois semaines pour récupérer.

-Juste au cas-où, le fichier est enregistré sous « 1/9-mmhs-D.9/1 ».

Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle continuait à réfléchir. Puis, sans le moindre regret, elle s'exclama

-Friday_,_ est-ce que ce document existe ?

-_Oui, mademoiselle Beckmann, _lui répondit-elle.

-Ouvre-le, _poursuivit-elle, tandis que Decker aborda un sourire de victoire_.

-_Je crains qu'il ne soit impossible d'accès à une autre personne que monsieur Stark._

Elle comprit alors que l'homme n'avait peut-être pas tort. Pourquoi Tony scellerait-il ce dossier-là en particulier, s'il était aussi simple que les autres ? Les pares-feux de sa Tour ne suffisaient-ils pas à empêcher des hackers extérieurs de pénétrer le système ? Elle s'approcha du tableau de commandes tactile situé sur la table interactive et commença quelques manœuvres.

-Je suis capable de le faire sans ton aide, au risque de te déconnecter, Friday, alors tu as intérêt à m'ouvrir ce foutu fichier avant que je ne m'énerve.

-_Désolé. Je ne suis pas autorisé à…_

-Mute, _lança-t-elle_.

L'Intelligence artificielle n'ajouta rien, et la mutante se mit à chercher par ses propres moyens. Elle fit défiler des dizaines et des dizaines de fichiers, tous triés par leur nom, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur celui qu'elle cherchait. Alors qu'elle avança la main pour l'ouvrir, elle hésita. Peut-être que le scientifique situé de l'autre côté de la vitre se jouait tout simplement d'elle. Mais pourquoi lui mentirait-il maintenant, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance de retrouver sa liberté.

-Je te conseille également d'ouvrir ton dossier, _reprit Decker_. Certains détails sont susceptibles de t'intéresser, même si tu risques d'être déçue. L'avantage, en revanche, c'est que tu n'aurais probablement plus besoin de ton sérum.

Sa main droite se posa sur le paquet de feuille tendit que sa main gauche, tremblante, s'avança vers l'écran et ouvrit le fichier. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dedans un fichier en format mp4. Elle lança la lecture, plus du tout hésitante et après avoir attrapé le dossier, elle se tourna vers le grand écran de verre fixé au mur, où s'était transférée la vidéo en question. Il y eu un petit instant de chargement durant lequel elle sentait le stress monter, puis des images apparurent enfin. Elle remarqua, grâce à la barre de temps, qu'il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de secondes à regarder, ce qui la surprit, puis elle regarda. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Decker tenait tant à ce qu'elle se souvienne, mais désormais, elle y était.

Il n'y avait pas de son, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Les images parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Lors du premier visionnage, elle ne comprit pas. Le fichier ayant été ouvert de sorte à ce que la vidéo passe en boucle, elle recommença au début. Em pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Cet endroit qu'elle voyait lui rappelait quelque chose. Elle l'avait déjà vu, mais elle ne savait dire quand, ni pourquoi, ni où cela se trouvait. La vidéo recommença et le scientifique, derrière sa vitre, observait. Ce fut lorsque la lecture se lança une troisième fois qu'elle commença à se sentir étrange. Elle eut mal au crâne, et vit comme des flashs très furtifs et lumineux. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et secoua la tête, espérant que cela chasserait sa douleur.

D'un geste rapide, elle ouvrit le dossier et tourna les premières pages, qui étaient vierges, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne tombe sur le début des analyses. Elle tourna, encore et encore, voyant l'évolution des recherches de son ami Bruce, tandis que la vidéo continuait de tourner. Elle tomba ensuite sur une feuille un peu plus complète que les autres, et son regard survola brièvement les lignes inscrites sur celle-ci. Seulement, après avoir lu une première fois, elle du recommencer, croyant s'être trompée. Son regarda alterna ensuite entre le dossier qu'elle serrait entre ses mains et le fichier qui tournait toujours. Son mal de crâne redoubla, et elle se souvint des paroles de Charles. Il l'avait prévenue que le jour où elle se souviendrait, cela risquerait d'être douloureux à cause de tous ces souvenirs refoulés durant tant d'années.

Elle recula d'un pas, et sentit la table l'empêcher de reculer davantage. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et elle sentit alors des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Puis elle se souvint. Elle revit ce qu'elle avait vécu plus de vingt ans plus tôt, et que son esprit avait mis de côté. Elle lâcha le dossier, dont les quelques feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol carrelé. Tout lui revenait très vite. Elle se tourna vivement vers le panneau de contrôle et donna un grand coup dedans pour que la vidéo arrête de tourner, ce qui se passa. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus complet. Les yeux fermés, appuyées de ses deux mains sur le rebord de la table et tête baissée, elle essaya de se calmer. Le silence fut brisé par la voix posée de Decker.

-Je t'avais prévenue… Je savais qu'au fond, tu avais besoin de savoir, mais que tu risquais de ne pas être pleinement satisfaite par la vérité. Le plus important est que tu saches, maintenant.

Em ne répondit pas. Malgré elle, elle continuait à pleurer.

-Te souviens-tu de ce mélange de neige et de feu ? De cette peur que tu as ressentie lorsque tu t'es rendue compte de ce qui t'arrivais ? De cette fureur que tu as éprouvée quand tu as aperçu que tu étais la seule à t'en être sortie ? De cette douleur qui s'est emparée de toi au moment où tu as perdu ta main ?

Elle se redressa lentement et se tourna d'un geste aussi lent vers lui. Pendant un instant, il crut revoir l'enfant qui lui avait tenu tête pendant de longs mois. Em fit quelques dernières manœuvres sur l'écran, et les mots « désactiver la sécurité » s'affichèrent, à côté d'un bouton sur lequel elle appuya après quelques instants.

\- Revois-tu tous ces instants clairement dans ton esprit ? _lui demanda-t-il, tandis que la porte en verre de sa cellule s'ouvrit_.

Elle dégaina, pointa l'arme sur lui et lui dit, d'un ton froid

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

Puis elle tira.


	35. Epilogue

**Bonjour/bonsoir! Ainsi donc s'achève ce premier tome de "Doctor Grace", que j'ai donc commencé à écrire en 2017. Ce dernier chapitre est donc l'épilogue, une petite conclusion pas piquée des hannetons et je posterai d'ici quelques, sur cette même fiction, un extrait du tome 2 ; une sorte de "teaser", en gros :-)  
J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu, et si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, MERCI de vous être accrochés jusqu'au bout, de ne rien avoir lâché!  
Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'épilogue de "Doctor Grace-Lost"  
Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_2 mars 2015_

. . . . . . . .

Bien que sa tour soit incroyablement bien insonorisée, il avait entendu du bruit trois étages plus haut, ce qui l'avait surpris, d'autant plus que Friday venait de lui apprendre que l'un de ses fichiers classés « confidentiel » avait été ouvert sans autorisation. C'est donc d'assez mauvaise humeur qu'il avait pris l'ascenseur pour se rendre au dix-neuvième étage. L'intelligence ne lui avait pas précisé de quel fichier il s'agissait en particulier, mais s'il détestait bien une chose, c'était que l'on fouille dans ses affaires -même si lui, il passait son temps à fourrer son nez dans celle des autres sans la moindre gène-. Il préférait clairement garder certains éléments pour lui, c'était bien pour cela qu'il avait installé une sécurité. Seulement, quelqu'un était passé au-dessus, il se mit donc à penser à un nouveau type de pare-feu qui fonctionnerait à cent pourcents.

Lorsqu'il arriva au bon étage, il fit quelques pas et vit, de loin, la porte du laboratoire ouverte et les lumières allumées. « Et qui c'est qui va encore payer les factures ? » _pensa-t-il en soupirant, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait largement les moyens pour assumer une surconsommation d'électricité_. Mais bon, c'était une simple question de principe. Il marcha en direction de la pièce et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre avant d'entrer. Pour commencer, il fut grandement surpris de voir sa collègue assise contre un mur, un genou ramené contre elle, l'autre jambe tendue, tête baissée, arme au poing. Puis après, il vit la mare de sang visible dans la cellule de la _Panic Room_, ainsi que le cadavre de Decker.

-Beckmann ?

Il voulait l'aider, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'osait pas dire grand-chose, vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Il fit un pas en avant, assez hésitant. Elle regardait le sol devant elle, totalement immobile. Tony voulut s'approcher davantage, mais le fait qu'elle ressert un peu plus sa main autour de l'arme à feu l'en dissuada. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu la pousser à bout pour qu'elle se décide à achever le scientifique d'une balle dans la tête. Avait-il essayé de pirater ses fichiers, et elle l'avait arrêté ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il s'avait, c'était que l'un de ces fichiers était affiché sur l'écran au mur, attendant qu'on lance la lecture.

-Je me souviens de tout, _murmura-t-elle subitement, brisant ainsi le terrible silence qui s'était installé_.

Il la regarda, mettant un court instant à comprendre. En revanche, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Il en connaissait long sur elle, sur la façon dont Decker l'avait traitée pendant plusieurs mois, les moyens qu'il avait mis en place pour essayer de la faire basculer du mauvais côté. Ce qu'elle avait traversé était horrible, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il avait cru qu'elle avait su laisser cela derrière elle, alors pourquoi la voyait-il aussi démunie à cet instant précis ? Quel événement avait pu survenir ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle si déprimée, alors qu'apparemment, elle connaissait la vérité ? Le sang de Decker continuait à s'étendre sur les carreaux de carrelage, s'immisçant dans les joints qui les retenaient assemblés.

-Qu'as-tu dis, _lui demanda-t-il, voulant être certain d'avoir bien compris._

-Je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé, _lui dit-elle sans lever la tête vers lui. _Tout est revenu.

Il la regarda avec une certaine appréhension, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre. Le ton qu'elle employait était glacial. Aussi glacial que la fois où elle et lui s'étaient disputés et qu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter la Tour. Et il savait que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je n'avais pas quatorze ans, lorsque j'ai intégré le SHIELD. J'en avais deux de moins. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé… J'ai revu l'accident, _reprit-elle d'un ton neutre et plutôt bas_. J'ai ressenti l'impact, et la tige de métal s'enfoncer dans mon épaule. Le débris avait dû se décrocher de sa structure au moment de l'impact… J'ai aperçu la silhouette ouvrir une porte et tuer l'homme qui était assis devant moi. Il a fait de même avec _elle_…. C'était ma mère, _soupira-t-elle. _

Tony, silencieux, l'écoutait. Il ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

-Je me suis revue sortir de ce conditionnement pour essayer de m'échapper après qu'il les ait tués. Je rampais dans la neige, il y avait du sang partout. La douleur était insoutenable. Puis, j'ai vu un téléphone portable qui commençait à doucement disparaitre sous une fine couche de flocons. Il avait dû tomber de la poche de l'autre personne -probablement mon père…-. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'ai voulu l'attraper pour appeler les secours. Je savais comment ça marchait, _ajouta-t-elle, toujours à voix basse_. Il faisait si sombre… Et le temps que je ne parvienne à appeler quelqu'un, une machette s'est abattue devant moi, _poursuivit-elle en baissant brièvement les yeux vers la main_. Je me souviens avoir beaucoup pleuré… Lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir celui qui nous avait fait tant de mal, mais ma vision était encore trop trouble sur le moment… Il a détruit le portable, puis il m'a laissée là un moment, je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il est allé chercher quelque chose près de ce qui semblait être sa moto. C'était un grand sac en toile. Il l'a ouvert et à mit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur à la place que j'avais occupée avant que je ne tente de m'enfuir.

Tony leva les yeux vers l'écran et reconnut le nom du fichier qui avait été ouvert. Il avait effectivement ordonné à Jarvis d'empêcher qui que ce soit de l'ouvrir, et de le prévenir immédiatement si cela se produisait. Une question trottait donc dans sa tête ; pourquoi l'avait-elle ouvert ? Après tout, cela ne la concernait pas, avait-il jugé.

-Il a vidé le sac, _reprit-elle. Elle_ me ressemblait tellement… C'en était effrayant. A croire qu'ils avaient tout organisé pour faire passer cela pour un accident. Je ne sais pas où ils avaient trouvé ce cadavre, ni ce qu'ils lui avaient fait avant de _la _tuer. Mais j'avais l'impression de me voir dans un miroir.

Le milliardaire l'observait, se sentant de plus en plus mal pour elle. Ces quelques phrases avaient déjà suffi à plomber sa « bonne humeur ».

-Il m'a attrapée et m'a balancée sur son épaule avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de filer dans la nuit. J'étais trop fatiguée pour lutter. Puis je me suis réveillée dans cette base sombre de Sokovie, avec cinq ou six médecins penchés au-dessus de moi, s'assurant que je n'étais pas morte. Puis l'Enfer a commencé, sans que je ne sache ce qui m'avait amenée jusque-là. Je ne sais pas qui m'y a conduite. Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Elle redressa légèrement la tête, sans pour autant regarder Tony.

-Mais le plus important reste ce qu'il s'est passé très exactement dix-sept jours plus tôt, _reprit-elle, tandis que sa voix avait perdu ce ton dur et froid, pour être remplacé par quelque chose de plus sensible et triste_. Dix-sept jours avant que tout ne bascule brusquement, dix-sept jours durant lesquels j'étais loin de me douter de ce qui allait m'arriver… _Nous_ arriver.

-… Que s'est-il passé, _demanda doucement Tony_.

-… Plus de deux semaines avant l'accident, _il _était revenu me voir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis quelques jours, et il savait à quel point il me manquait. Il a fait le déplacement pour me rendre visite, même s'il appréhendait la façon dont les autres allaient réagir. Nous sommes sortis. Il m'a emmenée jusqu'au parc où nous avions l'habitude d'aller, lorsqu'il vivait encore avec nous. Nous y sommes restés tout l'après-midi, à parler de ses futurs projets qu'il souhaitait mettre en place, de ce qu'il aimerait faire plus tard… De nos envies pour l'avenir, _dit-elle_. Il voulait la paix dans le monde, je voulais qu'il revienne à la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas à cause de la situation familiale problématique. Il devait repartir dans la soirée, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Alors il m'a promis d'attendre le lendemain.

La flaque de sang continuait de s'étendre et le néon grésilla durant l'espace d'une demi seconde.

-On s'est assis sur un banc public. Il y avait des fleurs qui avaient survécu à la chute des températures de ce mois d'hiver. Je ne sais pas comment elles ont fait, mais elles étaient magnifiques. Il s'est penché pour en cueillir une et me l'a tendue. C'était une fleur de Lys, d'un blanc aussi pur que la neige qui recouvrait les routes, et dont l'intérieur des pétales avait une teinte légèrement orangée, _souffla-t-elle avant de marquer une courte pause__. _Il n'a jamais su pour mes pouvoirs, que ce soit ceux liés à la nature ou bien ces dons télépathiques… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en parler.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle fit apparaitre quelques étincelles, puis une sorte de sphère lumineuse se dessina et à l'intérieur se trouvait la plante en question.

-Je l'avais avec moi le jour de l'accident, _murmura-t-elle_. Je l'ai conservée depuis…

Tony la regarda avec incompréhension, en fronçant les sourcils. Ce qu'elle disait le perturbait plus qu'autre chose, et il se demandait pourquoi cela lui paraissait si étrange. Em fit ensuite disparaitre la fleur et poursuivit son récit.

-Il a recommencé à neiger. Il m'a mis un bonnet et a passé sa propre écharpe autour de mon cou avant de m'aider à me redresser, puis nous nous sommes remis à marcher, tandis que le vent soufflait. Il a reçu un appel, mais il n'a pas répondu. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il m'a simplement dit que c'était parce qu'il préférait passer du temps avec moi. J'ai trouvé ça très gentil de sa part, surtout que je savais qu'il était très occupé. Nous avons beaucoup marché. Beaucoup parlé. Lorsqu'il a commencé à faire trop froid, il m'a conduite à l'intérieur d'un café qui était encore ouvert, malgré l'heure tardive. C'était un endroit qu'on avait l'habitude de fréquenter en famille, avant que les disputes ne commencent entre certains membres. Depuis, il n'y avait plus que nous deux qui nous y rendions. Une femme est ensuite arrivée pour nous saluer. C'était la gérante, _dit-elle, se souvenant de nombreux détails de cette journée_.

L'inventeur n'osait plus bouger. Tout ce qu'elle racontait avait un énorme impact sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et il savait pourquoi. Il se pencha doucement et ramassa les quelques feuilles du dossier qui étaient tombées sur le sol -après qu'Em les ai lâchées, peu de temps avant qu'elle ne mette fin aux jours de Decker, dont le cadavre semblait s'être entièrement vidé de son sang-.

-Elle s'appelait Christiane. Son père lui avait légué l'endroit depuis une dizaine d'années, et elle était toujours ravie de nous recevoir. Ce soir-là, nous étions ses tous derniers clients. Elle _lui_ a offert un café, et à moi, un chocolat chaud. « Pour la route », nous avait-elle dit avec un sourire. Elle savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir s'en aller, elle connaissait suffisamment notre famille pour comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps.

Tony commença à parcourir les feuilles qu'il avait ramassé.

-_Il_ avait promis quelque chose, ce jour-là, _murmura-t-elle_. Il m'avait juré qu'on ne serait jamais séparés, qu'il reviendrait toujours vers moi, quoi qu'il arrive… Que je ne serais jamais seule. Il m'avait fait la promesse d'arranger les choses pour que tout aille bien, comme avant. Je voulais que l'on forme à nouveau une famille… J'avais peur que toute cette histoire ne nous détruise totalement, lui, moi et nos parents. Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit ; « Pas un seul individu sur cette planète ne sera en mesure de se placer entre toi et moi, du moment que je suis là pour te protéger ». Cette journée du 30 novembre est probablement l'une des plus importantes qui soit, car c'est la dernière fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de _le voir_ avant l'accident, dix-sept jours plus tard, le jour de la Ste Alice… Tout a changé et je me suis retrouvée démunie, sans le moindre repère. Je n'avais plus rien… Plus personne.

Elle se remit à pleurer en silence. Elle avait l'impression que ses larmes étaient comme des lames de rasoir qui venaient lui lacérer les joues. Tony acheva sa brève lecture et redressa la tête pour regarder la mutante, étant intérieurement dans le même état qu'elle.

-Je l'ai perdu, _murmura-t-elle_. Pendant vingt-trois ans, je l'ai perdu lui…

L'inventeur ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis se ravisa, ne sachant par où commencer. Il tremblait énormément, suite à tout ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter, ainsi que les lignes qu'il avait lues. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre comment elle faisait pour connaitre autant de détails. La fleur, l'écharpe, Christiane, la phrase, la Ste Alice. Toutes ces choses valsaient dans son esprit dans un affreux tourbillon qui lui donnait mal au crâne. Il fit quelques pas en avant.

-… Comment… _murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi basse que celle d'Em_.

Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, toujours assise sur le sol, contre le mur. Tony continua d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'un mètre entre eux.

-Je me souviens… C'est revenu, je me souviens de tout… Et… Ce n'était pas le prénom « Em » dont je me souvenais. C'était la lettre. La lettre « M »…

L'homme s'accroupit lentement à la hauteur de la mutante, laissa le dossier sur le sol à côté d'eux. Après cela, il attrapa, tremblant, les mains de son amie, la forçant ainsi à le regarder. Elle put voir des larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Tony, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais su visualiser si on le lui avait dit. Il la regarda quelques instants, secondes durant lesquelles ils ne dirent absolument rien, puis au bout d'un moment, malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, il parvint à murmurer d'une voix brisée ;

-… Maddie ?

* * *

_**Bon, entre nous, on est d'accord que tout le monde avait cramé ça depuis le début, hein XD Bref, encore merci de vous être arrêtés ici pour lire cette fanfiction, en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, et à bientôt pour le teaser du tome 2!**  
_-Leelou


	36. Extrait Tome 2

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir!_**  
**_Comme promis, voici le petit teaser, un extrait du Tome 2 qui arrivera, je l'espère, très bientôt! Même s'il a été rédigé en 2018 et 2019 j'attends cependant d'avoir vu le film "Black Widow" afin d'y corriger/ajouter quelques détails... Ensuite, lorsque je commencerai à le poster, cela sera comme pour le Tome 1, environ 2 chapitres par semaine. J'espère en tous cas que cette première partie vous a plu et que vous êtes bien accrochés, parce que la suite risque d'être longue ;-)  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à très bientôt pour le Tome 2- "Doctor Grace-Damned"  
-Leelou_**

* * *

-Attendez une seconde… _pensa Madison en se redressant brusquement. _C'est parce que vous avez décidé de vous manifester que je pète les plombs depuis quelques jours ? Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai quand même plusieurs fois failli blesser des gens à cause de tout ça, dont des proches ? _accusa-t-elle en serrant les poings, et comme lors de l'altercation qu'elle avait eue avec Bucky, le ciel à l'extérieur commença à se couvrir de quelques nuages, ce qui n'échappa à la vigilance de personne. _Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit durant toutes ces années, pourquoi vous être cachée de nous ? Et le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que vous saviez à quel point ça nous avait détruits, vous saviez qu'il ne nous restait presque plus rien, et vous n'avez pas agi pour réparer ça ! _poursuivit-elle et un coup de tonnerre retentit. _

Comprenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que son amie ne craque une nouvelle fois, Natasha attrapa délicatement la main droite de Madison, et elle sentit que celle-ci se calma presque instantanément à ce contact familier.

-Mademoiselle Stark, _déclara Lenrad, _veuillez vous rassoir, s'il vous plait.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien ajouter, les yeux rivés sur la déesse qui lui faisait face.

-Bien, _reprit-il. _Compte tenu de la situation, nous allons reporter l'affaire de l'assassinat de Kahal, si les représentant du peuple de Vanaheim n'y voient pas d'inconvénient, _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les concernés, et après s'être concertés, ceux-ci firent « non » de la tête. _Parfait. Je pense qu'il s'agit du moment idéal pour parler de la raison pour laquelle le peuple de Midgard a été cette fois-ci convié à notre réunion.

Tony sentait les ennuis arriver à plein nez. Et il avait raison de commencer à s'inquiéter, car ce qui suivit ne lui plut pas du tout.

-Nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que Midgard a toujours été laissé de côté pour diverses raisons, telle que l'évolution peu marquante de sa civilisation en général. Ses habitants semblent incapables de protéger leur monde, et ne font que le détruire petit à petit. C'est pourquoi, après avoir longuement délibéré avec les autres Doyens, il a été décrété que ce monde n'appartient désormais plus au midgardiens, et que son commandement serait divisé entre les autres peuples de l'Yggdrasil.

Non, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors vraiment pas.

* * *

**_Aloooors, oui, c'était très court, vous n'avez peut-être rieeen compris, mais ce n'est pas grave :) Je vous retrouverai au Tome 2 et en attendant, gros bisous et merci de m'avoir suivie jusque-là!_**


End file.
